Unforeseen Variables
by StoneTimeKeeper
Summary: It is incredibly rare, but it does happen. Mighty rulers are usurped. Weak men become fearsome leaders. Pure souls go to fight the bloodiest wars. Even the greatest plans can be uprooted by a single unforeseen variable. But how can you account for a young man with a Grimm semblance? Or The Grimm Overlord merging with him after supposedly dying?
1. PRO: Overlord

**ERROR-FILE_DAMAGED-EXTENSIVE_DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

* * *

 _Prologue: Overlord_

 **What happened? Where am I? Why do I not feel anything?**

"My lord, your body has been destroyed."

 **Destroyed? Tell me Provenance, what happened?**

"The usurper, sir. She was able to catch you off guard. A swift blade through the neck and your head was separated from your body."

 **What was I doing? The memories surrounding my death are...fuzzy.**

"You were forming a new Grimm. A spider like being, it was unfinished, and shall remain that way until you take your place back as the Overlord."

 **Then we must be in some sort of void space.**

"It would appear so, she destroyed my body as well, I would not show her the loyalty she so wished, thus we have both been removed from the physical realm."

 **Has she found Draconem?**

"No, she has only started her rule, but she is twisting them. Making them...evil."

 **We had already existed as evil. A necessary evil sure, but still considered evil, nonetheless. However, that dragon must not be found.**

"True, but we were more passive, more indifferent to the humans and Faunus that had spawned and were taking over. We lived with a more 'you ignore us we ignore you' mentality. She is making them more active, more aggressive."

 **So, she wants either genocide or power, then? Interesting.**

"Are you going to reform your body and take back the hordes?"

 **Yes, but not yet.**

"My lord?"

 **Think on it Provenance, if I were to reform now, I would be weak, not only that, but others would know of my power and try to take it for themselves. No, we will wait.**

"Wait for what?"

 **Two things, first I want her to be at the zenith of her power. I want her to be a lesson to Remnant that I am not one to be trifled with. Second, I must wait for a vessel.**

"Why do you need a vessel?"

 **This vessel will provide for me a body to hold my mind and power. With time, it will also give me a...foundation with which I can build for myself a new body, one that will not have the head so easily removed. The only thing I fear is that the host will have a way to remove me from the equation.**

"But how can that happen? You are the Overlord of the Grimm! The first of us with me as your first creation! Nothing should be able to overcome your will. Look at you now, not even death can stop you."

 **Indeed, but these posthumous plans do not account for unknown variables. Are there any Grimm still loyal?**

"I believe the only Grimm still loyal to you are Cyclone and me. Unfortunately, Cyclone is one of the last of his kind, she killed most of his brethren, and the rest have gone into hiding. He is feigning loyalty to her until you return. The Nevermores, Ursai, Boarbatusks, Deathstalkers, and younger Beowolves have shown their loyalty to her. The Goliaths remain indifferent to her just as they did to you. The geists show their loyalty to her but wait eagerly for you. And as I said-"

 **The Deathwalkers have been hunted to near extinction, yes, I know.**

"What do you want to do sir?"

 **I want you to return to the world, find any Grimm that remain loyal to me, and have them marked in such a way that I will be able to tell the difference between them and the traitors. When I return to the physical realm, you and you alone shall seek me out when I call you.**

"How will you know it's me, sir?"

 **Provenance, you are the eldest Beowolf, as such you are far larger than your brethren, and you unlike them will be marked. Make the mark simple, a crosshair over the right eye, or eyes.**

"A crosshair?"

 **Yes, human invention, a circle with a cross in the middle of it. It isn't that hard to do is it? No. Now go my friend, we'll meet again in due time.**

"By your will, my lord."

-Many Years Later-

 **Well this is interesting. A body with little control, you shall be the perfect vessel. Just regain control and senses...and done.**

"AAAAH! What's going on!? Who are you!? Where are you?! Please don't kill me!"

 **Calm down boy! I'm not going to hurt you! You are too valuable for me to kill.**

"Then who are you? And what the heck is going on?"

 **Well, I have chosen you as my vessel. After what you just did, your body has become the perfect form to house my mind and power.**

"Ok, so, who are you? Also, why should I allow this?"

 **I am the Overlord. And you should allow this, because you would have failed to revert to your human form and possibly met a rather grisly end by your own hand.**

"I...I don't understand."

 **Of course you don't. You are a shapeshifter.**

"Ok."

 **You had shapeshifted to that form and you couldn't control it. I simply took over for a brief second and helped you revert back…mostly. So, you owe me.**

"Ok, hold on. How long do you think you will be riding along in my head, huh? Also, what are you the Overlord of? And, why does my arm hurt?"

 **I do not know how long I shall accompany you, but I can say that I shall not be here for the rest of your life. As for your arm, well, that is probably just an unfortunate side effect of your transformation. If not, well then, I will help you come to understand it.**

"And what are you the Overlord of? For that matter, what is an Overlord?"

 **Grimm. I am the Overlord, or ruler, of the Grimm. I am the first of them and the only one of my kind.**

"The Grimm Overlord...I thought that was just a myth…"

 **Well guess what? That myth just became fact. Deal with it. I am just as happy with this situation as you are boy.**

"Do you not have your own body?"

 **No, my body was destroyed by a woman who usurped my position. She corrupted most of my beautiful creations.**

"What? She corrupted them? What did you create that were corrupted?"

 **The Grimm, boy. If I am apparently a myth, then how do you not know what I did in my lifetime? I am the architect of the Grimm. I design them, mould them, then give them life. We...They were a necessary evil and now they have been corrupted.**

"The Grimm weren't always evil!? Also, you still haven't told me your name."

 **We have always been considered evil, we were just necessary. We were the natural balance to the world. We were to this world what death is to life, or darkness to the light. As for my name, boy, I was never given a name. The Grimm always referred to me as 'sir', 'my lord' or 'Overlord'. I was never anything but the Overlord.**

"Ok, what am I going to get out of this? If you are going to live in my head, I think I should get something more out this than just my life on a silver platter."

 **That is...doable. I shall also require something from you. How about we make this relationship one of mutual gain. You provide me with information about your world, and until I leave your body, I will help you learn to control your power. Does that sound fair?**

"Yes, you still need a name though, I don't want to call you Overlord all the bloody time, and I don't want you to call me boy all the time either."

 **Fair enough then, what shall I call you?**

"My name. I am Dorian Lycan Gintus."

 **Excellent, a pleasure to meet you Dorian. Now what shall you be calling me? I assume my surname shall also be Gintus as we are now technically the same person.**

"I shall call you Altdor.

 **Alldor?**

"Yes, Altdor O. Gintus. It's short for Alternate Dorian, the Overlord, Gintus. The name is spelled A-L-T-D-O-R. The T is silent.

 **That name shall have to suffice. So, what are you doing out here, Dorian?**

"Training. Hunter sent me out to train today."

 **Training? How old are you boy? You seem too young to be a warrior, and you are far wiser and more intelligent than someone who looks your age should be.**

"I am ten. Had to grow up fast after my parents died. Hunter took me under his wing and sped up my education."

 **Who is this 'Hunter'?**

"No clue. He never tells me his real name, all I know is that he is a huntsman."

 **Huntsman? I have much to catch up on. Tell you what Dorian, you help me catch up to the times quickly, and I shall also help in your training.**

"What should I tell Hunter then?"

 **Nothing. It would not be good if anyone found out about me. If the need comes I shall let you know if I am to be revealed. Otherwise, you might be considered insane and be locked up, or be seen as a new test subject and be locked up.**

"Good point."

 **Come now Dorian, we should be off. Your guardian is sure to be wondering where you are.**

"Eh, I highly doubt that. Will you ever tell me what I became or what is going on with my arm?"

 **All in due time, young one. All in due time.**

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH101 Information-A new story idea I have had brewing in my head for a while now. This is unrelated to any other stories I have written. Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as is your views.**

 **Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer, Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	2. CH1: The Grimm Shifter

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 1: The Grimm Shifter**

* * *

Vale was lovely this time of the year. The doors to Beacon would be opening to aspiring new huntsmen and huntresses in a few days and the weather would slowly turn from the heat of the summer sun to the cool breezes of the fall clouds.

It was on one of these cool nights that a rather unremarkable young man walked through the streets of Vale. The people who were still out would give him a wide berth and fearful looks as he passed. He figured it was probably due to his arm, as the shadows of his hood covered his face. It looked larger than it should. He wore a simple pair of black cargo pants with dark green combat boots. A black hooded jacket that had no right sleeve was slung over his left arm. He also wore a t-shirt with text on it that said, 'Your questions don't match my answers.' His right arm was covered in bandages, with his hand being wrapped tighter with long white claws appearing to be taped to his hand.

He was wandering to nowhere in particular. He just felt like getting a bit lost on this night. That was how he ended up at an open dust shop called From Dust till Dawn. He chuckled at the name as he entered the building. An old man sat at the counter and watched as he entered. Near the magazine rack he saw a person in a red hood. Neither of them was deemed a threat, nevertheless his weapons were still in arms reach.

The shopkeeper watched with bated breath as the young man approached the counter. He appeared to be in his late teens, but it was the weapons he carried on his person that held the old shopkeeper's attention. The black hilt of a sword could be seen on his back, while his left hand rested on the holstered grip of a three barreled gun on his left hip. The shopkeeper also noticed a collection of vials stuck in a modified bandolier on his right hip.

"I need five empty dust vials." The young man said placing 50 lien on the counter.

The shopkeeper looked confused but grabbed some empty vials while taking the money. The young man nodded his thanks and moved to browse the aisles of dust.

 **A group of about ten men are approaching.**

'Hostile?'

 **Yes.**

'Good, it's been a while since I got a good workout.'

The bell in the front jingled as the door opened and ten armed men entered the building followed by a man in a white coat and black bowler hat. The young man instantly recognized him as the wanted thief Roman Torchwick. He was smiling at the shopkeeper and talking about how hard it was to find a dust shop open this late. He was waiting for the hostilities. Clearly, he was here to rob the shop. He just had to wait.

"Give me all your money and put your hands where I can see them." One of Torchwick's mooks said aiming his weapon at the young man.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll put the gun down and leave before I break you."

 **He's not going to put the gun down.**

'I know. I just don't want people to say I didn't warn him.'

The sound of glass breaking drew both of their attention as the person in the red hood sent one of the thugs flying through the front window of the store. The young man noticed that the person was a she with a giant scythe. It also appeared she knew how to use it.

He turned back to the thug who was still staring out the window. Shaking his head, he unsheathed his sword and slammed the blade onto the man's wrist. The sound of the man's bones breaking made him wince, but he had other matters to attend to. Two of the other thugs started firing at him. He dove for cover behind the shelves.

 **Dorian, might I suggest Deathstalker injection, neck? The protection it provides would allow you to tank the bullets.**

'No Altdor, I don't want to rely on my ability to tank attacks like that. Besides we still haven't figured out the full limits of Deathstalker protection.'

 **Fair enough. So, what's your plan?**

'If you didn't notice they are still firing, when those clips run out of ammo, they will have to reload. I won't.'

 **So, electroshock therapy, magnetic pulse cannon, or volatile dust devils?**

'Electroshock. We aren't going to kill them.'

 **Wow, so boring. Anyway, you might want to act fast, they stopped firing.**

Dorian drew his gun and dove from cover. He rotated the barrels to one labeled EST and shot at both of the thugs. Two bolts of purple electricity flew from the gun and hit each thug. The electricity surged through their bodies and they dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Dorian nodded at them and ran outside just in time to see the red hooded girl take out three of the thugs. A fourth was running up behind her. Dorian took aim and fired a bolt of electricity at him. Like the last two, electricity surged through him before he dropped to the ground.

"Pathetic. Torchwick, your hired guns are useless." Dorian said as Roman exited the building.

"They were truly worth the money, weren't they?" Roman spat sarcastically. "As much fun as this has been, I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Roman raised his cane. A small flap opened at the end, and Dorian barely noticed a crosshair on it. He aimed at the girl and fired a round. The girl fired her weapon at the ground and used the recoil to escape the projectile which exploded on impact with the ground.

When she landed, she noticed that Roman was gone. Dorian scowled, the criminal was climbing a building using the fire escape.

'Alright Altdor, fastest ways up?'

 **Single injection, left arm, Beowolf. That should allow for us to scale that building with relative ease.**

"You mind if we go after him?" Dorian heard the girl ask the old shopkeeper.

"If you have a target in sight, you don't need permission to hunt it." Dorian said.

He pulled a vial marked BW out of his bandolier. The glint of metal from a syringe in the cork caught the girl's eye. She looked at it confused as he stabbed it into his left wrist.

"What are you waiting for, go after him!" Dorian yelled at her.

She jumped back, startled at his command, but did as he ordered. Dorian rolled his eyes but walked up to the building. The injection had caused his left hand to change. It now resembled the claw of a Beowolf, complete with bones on the fingers. Dorian stabbed the bone appendages into the brick of the building and started climbing with startling speed. When he reached the top, he vaulted over the lip of the roof and landed on the building.

Roman was standing in a bullhead and had just shot another explosive projectile at the girl. There was no way she was going to dodge in time. Dorian ran at her and tackled her to the side, just narrowly escaping the explosion. When the smoke cleared, a blond huntress with a black tattered cape stood where the projectile hit. Roman called to someone in the bullhead. A woman in a red dress stepped to the open hatch and started using fire-based magic against the Huntress.

The girl Dorian tackled got up, she didn't appear to be injured. She grabbed her weapon and started shooting at the airborne vehicle, but none of her bullets were getting past.

 **It would seem that the woman on that vehicle is a dust weaver.**

'Why do you say that?'

 **Her clothing lights up every time she uses an attack, it appears to be fire based.**

'Good thing we have a weapon that doesn't shoot physical bullets.'

Dorian drew his gun and rotated the barrel to one marked MPC. he aimed at the bullhead, and the gun started humming with magnetic energy. When it was fully charged, he pulled the trigger. A concentrated magnetic field was launched at the bullhead and missed. Despite missing, the magnetic force did pull the bullhead with it. The thieves used that as their escape.

 **Boy, you need to work on your aim with that thing.**

'Haven't I told you not to call me boy?'

"You're a huntress! Can I have your autograph?" the girl in read squealed.

The Huntress glared at them and told them to follow her. They soon found themselves in separate holding rooms at the police station. Their weapons had been confiscated, as had Dorian's bandolier of vials. The authorities had him securely fastened to the table in front of him. The Grimm claw that made up his left hand clearly had them scared.

 **We could have taken them.**

'I would rather not be a fugitive, thank you very much.'

 **They haven't seen your face yet, so they wouldn't even know who to look for.**

'Yes, but they did see my right arm. Thanks for that by the way.'

 **You realize that you have thanked me for that arm 257 times now, right? If I didn't know any better, then I would think you were actually grateful for that.**

"SHUT UP!" Dorian yelled as the door opened.

"That isn't exactly the best way to greet someone." said the man who entered the room. Here was yet another person Dorian recognized. The headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin himself. The only person that Hunter ever held in any regard other than 'pile of dirt'.

"Sorry, the voices in my head don't know when to stop talking." Dorian responded.

"Multiple personalities?" Ozpin asked.

"Sure, let's go with that." Dorian said. "Would you mind telling me why I am here? As far as I know, the girl and I did nothing wrong. Unless it has become against the law to stop a crime in progress if you can clearly help."

"No, you aren't here because of that. Why did you help though?" Ozpin asked.

"Torchwick was robbing that store. One of his thugs pulled a gun on me. I wanted some exercise. Take your pick. Shouldn't you know this?" Dorian responded as he attempted to cross his arms, before realizing that they were still cuffed to the table.

"I don't know anything about you. I have never seen a person of your…" Ozpin trailed off thinking of the right words.

"Monstrous disposition? Demonic influence? Grimm build? Call me what you want. I don't care." Dorian said.

"Interesting build. I have a very reliable informant when it comes to this sort of thing, and he has no idea who you are. So, who are you, and why are there no records of you anywhere?" Ozpin asked.

'How much should we tell him?'

 **Tell him what he wants to know, but do not tell him anything about me. If he asks about me, deny any knowledge.**

'You sure about this?'

 **Yes.**

"There should be no record of me. I have been living off the radar since my parents died. I was taken in by a Huntsman who only ever called himself Hunter. He too met a rather grisly fate. Been on my own since he died two years ago. As for who I am, my name is Dorian Lycan Gintus and you are headmaster Ozpin of Beacon academy." Dorian said after a few seconds of silence.

"Sorry about your family and friend." Ozpin said.

"HA! I would hardly call Hunter a friend. He was a mentor, nothing more. As for my family. Don't be sorry about them. They died, I mourned, life goes on." Dorian leaned back. Then forward as his hands felt the resistance of the cuffs. "Can I get these off? They aren't necessary."

Ozpin nodded, then left to get the key.

'Can we trust him?'

 **Probably more than other humans. But I still won't trust him though.**

'You only trust Provenance.'

 **And Cyclone, but Ozpin is hiding something. Something big.**

'I noticed. You think he knows about you?'

 **I doubt it, he probably knows about the usurper though.**

 **'** That reminds me, we need to meet with Provenance again sometime soon.'

The door to the room opened and Ozpin walked in.

"Here you go." Ozpin said as he unlocked the cuffs.

"Thanks." Dorian said as he rubbed his wrists.

"Mr. Gintus, have you ever considered attending Beacon?" Ozpin asked, surprising Dorian.

"Not really. Why?" Dorian asked.

"You seem like a good candidate for my school. I will need some information first." Ozpin answered.

"If this is an open invitation, I accept." Dorian answered.

 **Hold on, do I get a say in this?**

'No, my body, my choice. You're just along for the ride, remember? Don't worry, I won't hurt the loyal Grimm.'

"Excellent Mr. Gintus. I just need to see your face, know what your semblance is, your aura levels, and more for my own curiosity, why your arm is bandaged." Ozpin said.

Dorian tensed as he stared at Ozpin. This was information he didn't want to give away so freely.

 **Now you're panicking.**

'Shut it, what should I do?'

 **Only reveal this if he agrees to certain conditions.**

'Like what?'

 **He wants us at his academy.**

'What do you mean?'

 **His demeanor suggests that he wants us there, most likely to exploit us for our abilities. I would be willing to wager your body that he wants us as an ally against his enemies. Ask him for a private place for us to train, we have no partner, confidentiality, and we will not be a tool. How does that sound?**

'If he accepts, good enough.'

"I will only do this on five conditions." Dorian spoke.

 **Five?**

'Yes, I want him to call me Dorian. You take over.'

"Conditions? If anyone should be laying down conditions, it should be me Mr. Gintus." Ozpin answered. Ozpin noticed Dorian's countenance change from being on guard to one of a confident authority. His voice also changed slightly when he started speaking again.

 **"** **Yes, but you will agree to them. Why, you may ask. Well, I know you want me to go to Beacon. A way to keep an eye on me and guarantee my alliance. I can see it in your demeanor. Am I wrong?" '** Dorian' asked.

Ozpin hesitated before responding "No, you are correct. What are the conditions?"

 **"** **One, I would like somewhere private that I can train with my abilities at Beacon. Two, I will not be partnered with anybody. Three, I will not be used as your personal tool, nor will I be anyone else's. Four, this is to remain confidential. If you must share it with the other professors at Beacon, that is fine. And finally, my name is Dorian, I would appreciate it if you called me by it. Is this too much to ask for?"** 'Dorian' spoke calmly.

"That is...agreeable. Though, I would have to make you the fifth member of a team rather than your own, we do have limited housing space." Ozpin acquiesced.

 **Your turn, buddy.**

'Thank you.'

Dorian slowly went back to a guarded manner. Ozpin raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"That will be fine." Dorian said. "As for my aura and semblance. My aura is nonexistent, and my semblance I call blood assimilation."

"Explain." Ozpin said.

"First, due to the nature of my semblance, it will not allow for my aura to be protective. So, I do have an aura, it just doesn't exactly do anything. My body accepts the blood of other beings and will assimilate it. This will give me aspects and/or abilities of the organism that the blood comes from. The method I use most is injection. It changes based on one of five different injection methods. For example, a single injection of Beowolf blood in my left arm turns it into a Beowolf arm. Different Grimm bloods do different things. Ingestion, however, turns me into the creature fully. The only way to reverse either is ingestion of human or Faunus blood."

"This is very interesting. What are your different injection methods?"

 **Humor him for now.**

"Single injection left arm, single injection right arm, double injection both arms, injection neck, and injection legs." Dorian listed off. "Each injection method has a different effect. Those are the only methods that ever have any effect."

"I am curious, you still haven't let me see your face or your arm."

Dorian nodded and pulled back his hood. A head of slicked black hair was revealed. His left eye was a deep royal purple. His right eye was hidden by an eyepatch that had a rather unusual crest emblazoned on it. Ozpin noted the crest looked like the skull of a Beowulf rising from the flames of a torch. Ozpin motioned for Dorian to remove the patch, which he did, reluctantly. His right eye was crimson with a black dot in the center. No sclera could be seen. Just crimson and a pupil. Around the eye was a strange crimson crosshair.

While Ozpin inspected his face, Dorian started to remove the bandages on his right arm. When they were gone, Ozpin could clearly see the Grimm like appendage in all its dark glory. The arm had the same general shape of a human but was black and furry. The back of his hand was completely coated in the same white bone armor of the Grimm, with his fingers being nothing but segmented Grimm bone. At his elbow, five bone spines fanned out. Dorian sighed in content when the spines had reached their natural standing position.

"A more permanent reminder of what I am." Dorian said as Ozpin stared at Dorian's arm.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I am a human by birth and a monster by choice." Dorian said as he leaned back.

"Monster by choice? Care to explain that." Ozpin asked while pointing at his arm.

"Indeed, this arm is a permanent side effect of the first time I became a Grimm. A Beowolf to be precise. I learned that day that you should not try to hack a Beowolf into literal nothingness. The blood flew everywhere, including my mouth. I was frustrated that day. So, I was screaming in frustration as I cut it down to size. Needless to say, I swallowed some of the creature's blood, and next thing I know, I am on all fours with no control over my body. My...Grimm side had taken over It took a bit of doing, but I was able to regain control. Since then I have made peace with the other side of my psyche. As for me being a monster by choice, I have had many opportunities to have this arm fixed or removed. I have rejected them all." Dorian explained. "Are you sure you still want me at your school?"

Ozpin smiled. "Yes Dorian, I am. A bullhead leaves for Beacon in three days, please don't be late."

"Will do. Have a good night, Ozpin." Dorian stood up, shook Ozpin's hand and left to get his belongings.

"This will be a very interesting year." Ozpin said to himself. "Now, to inform the professors at Beacon."

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH102 Information-Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted. A tip of the hat too you. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer, Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	3. CH2: Orientation and Confrontation

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 2: Orientation, Confrontation, and Alliteration**

* * *

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" The voice of a loud blond woman yelled out hugging the red themed girl from the other night.

'So much for silence.'

 **Silence? Dorian, you do realize this is an airship full of excited and hormonal teenagers going to an academy for the training of warriors, right? For the next four years, silence is going to be a luxury that we will probably never be given!**

'...yeah...'

Dorian leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The boredom of the trip was murder, but it was manageable. Sure, going to a prestigious fighting academy was something worth being excited for, but this whole thing was not something Dorian had ever planned to do. Altdor just saw it as a rather fortuitous unforeseen variable in his plan. Of course, he would never tell that to Dorian.

Just as he was about to drift off, Dorian was alerted to the wonderfully juicy sounds of someone losing their lunch. Opening his eye, he saw a blond guy throw up on the blond girls boot before stumbling away.

'Disgusting.'

 **Yep.**

The motion sick blond staggered his way over to a trash can near them. He barely made it before continuing the grueling process of emptying his stomach. After a couple moments, he finally stopped. Dorian just watched him for a sec before getting up and leaving. The blond took his seat.

Dorian walked over to the window. From the height they were at, Vale looked small. Magnificent, yes, but still small. The sound of Glynda Goodwitch's voice interrupted the noise of the airship. She was welcoming the students to Beacon as the ship was landing.

As he turned to exit the ship, he noticed a rather large green bug on the window next to him. Getting closer, he observed that it was a praying mantis with only one forelimb. Needless to say, Dorian felt a strange kinship with the bug.

 **Does that bug remind you of us?**

'Yes. We should keep it.'

 **Why?**

'I don't know… he'll be a conversation starter.'

 **You have this way of making a very strong case for things, you know? And you have already claimed it.**

'Yep. He seems to like it on my shoulder.'

 **If I had control, I would be facepalming right now.**

'Oh, shut up. He's not that bad. I doubt he's going to move much anyway.'

 **Fine. Are you going to name...him?**

'Yep. Maybe later though. We should get off the ship.'

As Dorian stepped off the ship, the motion sick blond from before ran past him to a trash can. His stomach was apparently still not agreeing with him. He didn't care. Instead, he was looking up at the academy itself. Dorian let out a low whistle at the building in front of him.

 **I must admit, the magnitude and majestic magnificence of the multileveled, multi structured masterpiece in front of us most markedly makes it a marvelous modern marvel.**

'Must you use such over excessive alliteration?'

 **No, but artfully articulated alliteration adds an almost artistic asset to sentences that normal communication fails to achieve.**

'I GET IT! You like alliteration!'

 **What can I say? It's an interesting exercise to do when you're bored.**

'It's also quite annoying, but it does add some flair to the language.'

 **I could have told you that.**

The sound of crashing suitcases effectively ended the exchange. Dorian turned toward the sound. The red hooded girl from the other day had just crashed into some white themed girl's luggage. It appeared to be an accident, but the white girl was having none of it, even though red was trying to apologize.

"What are you doing!?" she yelled.

"Uh, sorry." red responded.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea how much damage you could've caused!?"

Dorian looked at the cases. Emblazoned on one of them was the name Schnee. The yelling made sense now. He slowly approached the rather volatile situation. Altdor was just enjoying the anger of the white one. The white girl reached into one of her suitcases and pulled out a vial of fire dust.

"This is Dust, mined and purified by the Schnee Dust Quarry." She yelled shaking the little vial around.

Dorian lifted his eye patch just a little to see better. He noticed small clouds of red coming from the vial with each shake. A lot of which appeared to be inhaled by the red girl, who looked ready to sneeze. Dorian saw what was going to happen.

 **DUCK AND COVER!**

Thinking quickly, he dove behind the pile of suitcases, just as the girl in red sneezed. Fortunately, the resulting fireball wasn't enough to cause any major damage to the surrounding area.

 **Explosive tempers reigning around here.**

'Hey, we already had your admittedly awesome alliteration, we don't need puns from you as well.'

 **Well,** ** _sorry_** **then.**

"Unbelievable! This is the kind of thing I was talking about!" the white girl yelled.

"I'm really, really sorry." The red one responded.

Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" The girl in white questioned.

"Well, I-I..." red stammered.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" white interrupted.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" red said, finally fed up with white's constant yelling at her.

"Actually, I don't think princess is the proper term." Dorian said, finally making himself known.

"It's actually heiress." A black themed girl with startling golden eyes said. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in Remnant."

'I propose we give her the two new titles of shrieking banshee and, my new personal favorite, Miss I-don't-care-what-you-have-to-say.' Dorian thought with a rather amused grin on his face. He could feel Altdor chuckling along as well.

"Finally, some recognition." the now named Weiss said as she smiled proudly.

"Don't let it go to your head Snow White." Dorian butted in. "SDC is more famously known for unethical working conditions, sketchy business partners, and controversial labor forces."

"What? How dare-! The nerve of-" She huffed in irritation before stalking off.

"I'll make this up to you!" red called out after Weiss left. "So…" she turned to address the black themed girl, but she too had left.

"I wonder, is this how people feel when Batman just disappears on them?" Dorian questioned staring after where the black themed girl had supposedly gone.

He slowly turned back to the red girl who had slumped to her knees...and had no idea how to start a conversation. Fortunately for him, his savior came in the form of the motion sick blond from a few minutes ago.

"Hi, I'm Jaune." he said sticking out his hand to the red girl who took it.

"Ruby. Hey, aren't you-" she started to say.

"Hey, it's the sicko. Did you survive the trip?" Dorian interrupted.

 **Is it bad if I kind of hoped he didn't?**

'Probably.'

"Hey, motion sickness is a more common problem than people think!" Jaune claimed indignantly.

"Hey, I'm not saying it isn't. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dorian Lycan Gintus" he responded while giving a slight bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Now, we should be off, I expect there is somewhere we need to be for orientation."

They started walking.

"If we are doing formal introductions…" Jaune started "I'm Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it."

 **Do they?**

Dorian raised an eyebrow "Do they?"

"They will. At least I hope they will." Jaune responded.

"Let's test it then. Ruby, your opinion?" Dorian asked.

"Weeeeeell…" When she didn't continue, an awkward silence fell over them as they walked. It was broken after a few seconds by Ruby. "I got this thing."

She opened and twirled her scythe and slammed it into the ground. Dorian looked impressed. Altdor was thinking of both how practical and impractical a scythe could be.

"Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." Ruby stated proudly.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a gun." Dorian answered. "Quite a powerful one too, if I may add. I must say, it is quite the elegant weapon."

 **Ok, yes, it is impressive, but doesn't it also seem a bit impractical?**

'Maybe, but this looks to be a cut far above your average scythe. It was made specifically for war.'

Ruby smiled before asking. "So, what have you got?"

"Oh, uh I've got this sword." he said unsheathing the blade. "And I've got a shield too."

He showed them his equipment. It was simple.

"Do they do anything?" Dorian asked.

"Yeah, the shield gets smaller so when I get tired of carrying it, I can put...it...away…" Jaune trailed off.

"That doesn't change the weight. Still a simple, yet effective weapon."

"And you?" Ruby asked.

 **Gun first, then blade. No blood.**

'Ok, why?'

 **Natural progression?**

'I have no idea what that is supposed to mean.

Dorian smiled before unholstering his own triple barreled gun. "I call this the _Noblesse Oblige_. It's capable of firing your average dust round, electric bolts, and magnetic pulses." he said while rotating the various barrels. The engraved letterings on the barrels caught Jaune's eye.

"What do the letters mean?" Jaune asked.

"They are how I identify the different firing methods. EST is electroshock therapy, MPC is magnetic pulse cannon, and VDD is volatile Dust devil." Dorian explained as he holstered his gun and unsheathed his sword. "This beauty is _Memento Mori_."

They stared in awe of the blade. It was an elegantly carved white broadsword with a black hilt. Along the length of the blade were various red markings similar to those of a Grimm.

"What kind of metal is that?" Jaune asked.

"Not metal, DeathWalker bone." Dorian corrected.

"Don't you mean Deathstalker?" Ruby asked, a little confused as well.

"Nope, this is carved from the nearly impenetrable armor of the incredibly rare DeathWalker, which is an elder DeathStalker. Sort of like the alpha Beowolves are compared to the average Beowolf."

"And your hand?" Ruby asked pointing to the hand that was holding the sword.

"Simple, I have Grimm bone taped to it, I thought it might make me look more threatening. Hey, I believe this is where we are supposed to be." Dorian said as they stopped before a pair of double doors. The cacophonous sound of voices could be heard on the other side. "I'm afraid this conversation must be cut short my friends."

Dorian hurriedly opened the door and lost himself among the gathered crowds. The volume was deafening. When Ruby and Jaune were out of sight, Dorian breathed a sigh of relief. A few minutes passed before Ozpin walked on stage and commanded the attention of the entire room.

 **"** I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." He paused. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

He ended his brief orientation speech and Glynda Goodwitch took the stage.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Your initiation begins tomorrow." She said before leaving herself.

 **That was quite the rousing speech. A round of applause is deserved for the headmaster.**

'Really?'

 **Indeed, now let us be off.**

The ballroom that night did not have very comfortable sleeping quarters. Dorian did not mind, he was used to it. The main problem he had was the sheer amount of people and noise in the room. It was not the best for sleeping, but he didn't mind. The interactions of various students in the hall were quite humorous to watch. There were going to be so many people sent home tomorrow before the combat trial of initiation began.

 **How can you stand this?**

'What, the noise?'

 **No. Just doing nothing. How can you stand it?**

'We have had this conversation before. You should know. I just like clearing my mind. Meditation of this sort is a good way to keep calm.'

 **You could use that time to think of plans, prepare for the next step in our plan, or do something else useful.**

'Or...I could sit here and not do anything. Speaking of which, how many times have we had this conversation?'

 **178.**

'Too many times, my friend.'

"Hellooo…" The rather sing song voice of the blond that was crushing Ruby earlier called out.

Dorian looked up to see Ruby with the blond girl, or rather the blond girl had dragged Ruby over to him.

"Hi." Dorian responded. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, my sister has a crush on you, so I had to come meet and threaten you." She teased with a cheerful smile.

"YANG!" Ruby yelled, her face turning red.

"Or, you can return from whence you came and leave me in peace." Dorian responded, completely unfazed.

"You already know my sister Ruby; my name is Yang." She responded, appearing to ignore what Dorian said.

"Dorian, you can go now. Dorian responded, growing rather irritated.

 **You think she just can't take a hint?**

'Probably not. If she says anything else, you take over and get us out of here.'

 **Done.**

"So…why do you have a bug on your shoulder?" Yang asked.

Dorian's demeanor changed. He rose from his position and stood with a towering authority that was hardly matched by anyone. Ruby also noticed his eye changed from the rather lovely royal purple to a sinister, almost evil crimson. No pupil or sclera could be seen. His voice also deepened slightly.

 **"** **Look, Yang, you seem like a nice person, but I will repeat what we said earlier. You can return to wherever you have made your resting place and leave us alone. I would like to get some sleep tonight and you are not helping." '** Dorian' said. **"And to answer your question, I found him and put him there. Now, goodnight."**

He turned to walk off. Yang called out an apology, but Altdor ignored her. When they had exited the building, Dorian took over.

'You said 'we' and 'us'. Aren't we trying to keep a low profile?'

 **I did? CRAP!**

'Yep, good job Altdor.'

 **Well, we can't fix it. Anyway, I got us out of there.**

'I noticed. Thank you, now, where did you bring us?'

 **I think this is the academy's main courtyard. I figured it would be easier to sleep out here than in there.**

'Well, I told you.'

 **You told me what?**

'The praying mantis would make for a conversation starter.'

 **Huh, this is going to be a long four years.**

'Yep, and it all begins in the morning. By the way, the mantis does have a name now.'

 **Random change in topic, but what is it?**

'Harpsichord.'

 **Like the instrument?**

'Yep.'

 **Why?**

'Don't know. It just seems to suit him.'

 **Whatever, you rest. I got first watch tonight.**

'I don't think that will be necessary.'

 **Necessary or not, we will still be keeping watch.**

'Fair enough.'

* * *

 **Chapter ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH103 Information-Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as is your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted, hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer. Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	4. CH3: A Nevermore to Remember

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 3: A Nevermore to Remember**

* * *

Morning came quickly for Dorian. He felt rested, and Altdor appeared to have fallen asleep. His new pet praying mantis was still on his shoulder. The day was starting out well. Although, the change in scenery was a bit odd, not that he was complaining. Altdor must have taken them here earlier this morning. Beacon did have a nice dining hall, and with no one there to disrupt the silence, it was peaceful. If only it could last.

Despite it being early, food had already been prepared. Breakfast that morning was pancakes. Unfortunately for Dorian, this is why the peace was disrupted. Right as he sat down with a single pancake and a small glass of water, the door to the dining hall was thrown open. In walked a rather eager orange haired girl followed by a stoic looking boy with a strange pink streak in his hair. The girl was literally dragging him over to the food. It sounded like she was rambling the whole way. Dorian just rolled his eyes in annoyance and finished his food. He was enjoying the peaceful quiet morning.

With his food finished, and a couple of hours to kill, Dorian left the building to wander the courtyard. His wanderings brought him to the cliff, which left him with a lovely view of Vale. With no one around, Dorian started removing the bandages and tape from his right arm. The secrecy may have been necessary, but that didn't make it any less comfortable. With his arm now free, Dorian inspected his hand. Red markings had begun appearing on the back of his hand. They weren't too noticeable...yet.

The curse of the Overlord, as he called it. Until Altdor had his full power, Dorian would continue to turn into a Grimm. It had been slow, painful and terrifying. He didn't want to be a mindless beast, he already experienced it once before, and it was not pleasant. Lying to Ozpin about it didn't make him feel any better. There was no fix. Removal wasn't an option, either. It never was. The only way for it to be cured was for Altdor to be removed...or death.

How he missed the days when he could walk through town with nothing to fear. The days when people wouldn't stare at him oddly, or the days when he didn't have to hide his arm. Those days had long since passed, now he even had to hide his eye. At least the patch was cool, and it didn't hinder him in the slightest, just hid his eye, or rather the markings around his eye. He could pass off the eye that was slowly turning into a Grimm eye as a genetic deformity or something of the like, but that bloody crosshair couldn't be taken as anything less than unnatural.

 **You know, reminiscing about the past will only hasten its retreat.**

'Sorry, I miss being fully human.'

 **I know, but it can't be changed. Remember what I taught you when we-**

'DON'T SAY IT!'

 **When that event happened. Learn from the past, but…**

'Live in the present and prepare for the future.'

 **Exactly. It doesn't help to think of what could have been, or if we could change it.**

'Yeah…Ok. So, what do you want?'

 **Straight to the point, ey? I just had an idea. I think that we should make the mantis-**

 **'** Harpsichord.'

 **...Yes, him more combat viable.**

'Really, how do you intend to do that?'

 **Let's make him a kindred spirit. Give him his forelimb back. What do you say?**

'NO! Remember the last time that happened?'

 **Yes, but that was three years ago. I have more power now than I did then. He wouldn't even be a full-sized Grimm, just look the part. Plus, the more I stress my power, the more strength it gains, and consequently, the sooner you can return to your sad pathetic human life.**

'You just like to insult me, don't you? Fine, just try not to kill this one.'

 **But of course, I just need control.**

Dorian felt Altdor take control and start to focus his power. He moved Harpsichord onto the palm of his left hand and focused the power of the Grimm through his right arm. The pain of doing this was excruciating, but he kept at it. Dorian could feel his arm trying to tear itself apart. It even looked like it was dissolving, similar to a dead Grimm. Black smoke slowly curled off his hand and toward the praying mantis. The smoke reached the insect and flowed into it. Harpsichord slowly turned black, with his missing limb regrowing and both forelimbs getting the white bone armor. His eyes turned into a strange mix of red and gold. In seconds, though it felt like hours through the pain, the little praying mantis had become a Grimm. It certainly looked deadlier. Some small details had been changed, the legs had become jointed bone spikes, similar to Dorian's hand, and the claws that run along the inside of the forelimbs had turned bronze. On each of its forelimbs, though hard to see, was a symbol. Unlike the Grimm crosshair, it was the same symbol as the one on his eyepatch. A Beowolf in the torch (he really needs to name that crest).

 **There, now he is a whole lot deadlier.**

'How so?'

 **For one, it will take a lot more than someone's boot to kill this little guy, and those bronze claws, just like with a Deathstalker, hold a very potent venom.**

'That is severely cool. And as much as I would love to continue to hear about our new friend, we do have an initiation soon. You keep talking while I take us to the lockers and wrap up the arm. Is there anything else interesting?'

 **Actually, there is one strange characteristic when compared to other Grimm. He isn't loyal to me.**

'What? Why?'

 **Apparently, his loyalties lie with you. His way of saying thanks for helping him.**

'But you are the Overlord, shouldn't he be loyal to you?'

 **Maybe, but like you, he is a hybrid. The Grimm I usually create are not formed from another creature. I just use other creatures as inspiration.**

'Fascinating. Wait, if he's a hybrid, how can you speak to him?'

 **The same way I speak to all Grimm. I should teach you how to communicate with the Grimm at some point.**

'Yeah, and when this is all done I can be an ambassador to the Grimm.'

 **Well…**

'Altdor, that was sarcastic. I am at a school that is supposed to help me train to kill Grimm. Of course, the loyal will be safe.'

 **It was just a thought. We need to get our weapons. Locker 452.**

Dorian made his way down the rows of lockers, ignoring the other students. He found his locker easily enough. Inside, his blade, gun and belt were stored neatly. Grabbing them, he sheathed the sword on his back, holstered the gun and fastened the belt. Satisfied that he wouldn't be losing anything, he made to exit the room.

 **Spear on the right!**

Dorian spun out of the way and caught the bronze spear that was hurled his direction. He barely even noticed Jaune, who was connected to the weapon as he reached out and caught it. People were staring at him. The person who threw it wasn't hard to find. The red headed initiate that threw the weapon was dressed in a garb similar to that of an amazon and was sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. Dorian slowly stalked over to her and held out the weapon.

"I would advise you watch where you aim your throw, miss..." Dorian said while holding the weapon out to her.

"Sorry." She replied. "I'm Pyrrha."

Dorian raised an eyebrow. The famous Mistral champion had chosen Beacon. Altdor, was enjoying the scene before him.

"It's no problem, Miss Nikos." Dorian replied. "My name is Dorian, and please just don't throw your spear, or another student at me again. Have a good day."

Dorian left the building and headed toward the cliffs where initiation would be starting. A slight breeze had picked up, perfect weather for flying.

Ozpin and Glynda were already there. Dorian nodded in greeting and headed over to them.

"Ozpin, Glynda." Dorian greeted them.

Glynda merely looked at him while Ozpin gave him a polite nod.

"Dorian. How are you today?" Ozpin greeted.

"Doing well enough. I have a question. How will you determine which team I join, considering our arrangements?" Dorian asked.

Ozpin thought for a second. "I suppose it would be easiest if you follow the same rules as the other initiates, just with a pair instead of one person."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dorian asked.

Ozpin smirked, "You'll find out."

Dorian shrugged and went to stand on one of the gray pads that other students were moving towards. He ended as the fourth student from the far end from Ozpin.

 **"** For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin began.

 **"** Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put those rumors to rest. Each of you will be given teammates today." Glynda continued.

 **"** What?" Ruby asked clearly shocked.

Altdor chuckled at her in amusement. Dorian just tensed, ready for something to happen.

 **"** These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued.

Ruby groaned at that. Dorian joined Altdor in his chuckling.

 **Hehehe, something tells me she's a bit introverted.**

'A bit? No kidding.'

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin was still speaking.

"Whaaaat?!" Ruby yelled, looking ready to collapse from fright.

'I guess that means we get with the first group of partners.'

 **Makes sense. Hey, I just thought of something.**

'What?'

 **Why do you humans talk so cryptically when it comes to simple matters?**

'Honestly, I have no idea,'

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin paused. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

 **This will be interesting. Prepare a Grimm injection.**

'What should we use?'

Dorian looked to his right as he heard what sounded like an air cannon going off. The first student in line had just been launched.

 **Based on that, I would suggest Nevermore or Boarbatusk to the neck.**

He withdrew two vials labeled NM and BB. The Vial labeled NM held significantly less blood than the vial label BB.

'Boarbatusk, single injection, neck. Take note.'

 **Alright, reason?**

'Low on Nevermore. I'd say we have enough for two more injections, or one transformation.'

Dorian stabbed the needle from the vial into his neck and had just enough time to secure the vial before he too was launched. The air flying against his face would have felt lovely, if not for the intense pain coming from his back as the Boarbatusk blood took hold. It felt to him as if each of his vertebrae were being shattered and replaced. In a way they kinda were. The reaction brought about by the Grimm's blood rapidly formed incredibly thick bone plate armor along his back. As he fell, Dorian rotated himself so that he would land on his back. The Boarbatusk armor would absorb and reflect the impact into the ground.

The moment he hit the first tree, Dorian knew he had made a mistake. The impact caused him to start rotating in the air and hit the ground at an odd angle. The bone armor had protected his spine, but not his right arm. A loud snap was heard as Dorian hit the ground. He slowly stood up, groaning as his arm screamed in agony. Slowly, he moved to withdraw a vial of human blood, when he noticed that Harpsichord had not only stayed with him through the whole ordeal but was holding the vial out for him. Altdor was slowly regaining his own senses.

"Thanks, little buddy." Dorian said, smiling at the Grimm mantis.

 **First off, let's all just agree that was a poor decision.**

"Yep. Let's not do that again."

 **Also, Harpsichord says your welcome. Now, can we please look at our arm. Something broke.**

Dorian uncorked the vial of human blood and took a swig. It was the one thing he would never get used to when it came to his semblance. The iron-y taste as the blood rushed down his throat was revolting, but necessary. The bone plates on his back rapidly disappeared back into his spine. Dorian stretched his back and felt it pop.

He sat down and slowly undid the bandages, while taking note of the black spot by his elbow. When he removed the wrappings and let the bone spines extend, he noted that three of them were broken, the tips of the spines landed in front of him. The third spine was lodged in his upper arm.

"That explains the pain." Dorian said to himself as he gripped the bone lodged in his arm.

With one strong pull, the bone came free. He withdrew an empty vial and started letting the blood flow into it as the wound closed. His aura may not have been protective, but it could still heal fast. The vial was half full when the wound fully closed. Dorian rewrapped his arm and put the vial back on his belt. He grabbed the three spine ends, and also clipped those to his belt.

"Waste not, want not." Dorian said as he got up and started walking away, his arm still throbbing.

 **What are you even going to do with those?**

'I don't know, probably weaponize them. They could come in handy.'

Dorian started walking north. The forest was peaceful, if boring. The Grimm were probably dealing with other students at the moment. The sound of a crashing tree drew Dorian's attention. He saw a tree falling and headed towards it, assuming there would be people there. As he drew nearer, he heard the sounds of combat. He withdrew _Memento Mori_ and prepared to engage. He exited into a clearing and saw Ruby and Weiss finishing off a group of Beowolves.

Ruby had just kicked one over to him. He took quick note of the lack of crosshair on its eyes before decapitating it. The sound of his blade being sheathed drew the attention of Weiss and Ruby. Ruby smiled and waved while Weiss just glared at him.

 **Over eagerness and the Banshee. Could we have gotten anyone worse!?**

"Huh, it could have been hyperactivity and silence." Dorian said. The girls looked at him confused. "Sorry, it seems we are a group now."

"What? But Ozpin said for us to be partners with the first person we made eye contact with." Ruby said, clearly confused.

"He told me to join the first set of partners I found." Dorian responded nonchalantly. "So, shall we head off."

Ruby shrugged and Weiss started walking in a direction. The wrong direction, but Dorian was not one to argue.

 **I have a feeling we were going to be on her team the whole time.**

'And what makes you say that, Altdor?'

 **It just seems cliché.**

'How so?'

 **Think about it. A being with more power than they should have is on a team with a student much younger than them and charged with training the youngling.**

'But we aren't here to train her.'

 **Still, an interesting thought.**

'I would say it is more odd than interesting.'

 **Here's another odd thing, how did we find her?**

Dorian looked up, and there was a giant sleeping Nevermore in front of them. The mask had a crosshair on its right eye. Ruby was already walking toward it, while Weiss stood by, a bit apprehensive about approaching. Dorian just stared in awe at her magnificence. Altdor spoke to her.

 **Rise from your slumber my beautiful creation. Hear the call of your Overlord.**

Ruby had climbed on to its back as it woke up.

 _My lord?_

 **Yes, I ask that you allow us to ride to the ruins in the north of this forest.**

 _As you wish._

 **You must act aggressively, I don't want the humans to know of me yet, nor should they know of loyal Grimm.**

 _Of course, sire._

 **Thank you.**

'Never heard you talk to a Grimm like that before.'

 **I'll explain later.**

Dorian climbed on after Ruby, and Weiss followed quickly after some convincing. The Nevermore crowed in mock indignation before taking off. The three were barely able to hold on. Once they had reached optimal height, Dorian slowly rose to his feet, carefully balancing on the massive Grimm. Altdor took over and laughed a deep booming laugh in pure ecstasy. Harpsichord was hanging on to Dorian's shoulder for dear life.

As the drew closer to the ruins he overheard Weiss and Ruby yelling at each other over the wind.

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Weiss yelled.

"It was the fastest way, you didn't fault my logic." Ruby responded in kind.

"I hate to ruin such a heartfelt moment, but we are nearing the ruins!" Dorian yelled at them as he drew the vial labeled NM.

 **So, you learned?**

'Yep, but I have to know, what will happen to her? We will be expected to kill her.'

 **Simple, we don't kill her. I can feel the presence of another Nevermore on an intercept path. We jump off and she will flee. We just need to pass off that the other Nevermore is the one we rode on.**

'Won't it be after this one though?'

 **No, I think it wants us!**

Dorian looked ahead and saw a new Nevermore approaching rapidly. Ruby and Weiss appeared to not have noticed. Dorian jammed the vial of Nevermore blood into his neck and felt his shoulder blades reacting to the change. A pair of beautiful Nevermore wings had started growing.

"When I say jump, we jump!" Ruby yelled followed a second later by "JUMP!" and she promptly let go and fell to the planet below.

"Are you insane!" Weiss yelled as Ruby fell.

"NO Weiss, I'm completely nuts!" Dorian yelled with a laugh.

Weiss looked up at him and saw a pair of brilliant black wings that shone in the sunlight. He laughed and grabbed her before jumping off the black bird. She screamed as Dorian dove toward Ruby. She was yelling at the people on the ground to look out. Dorian grabbed her and redirected her momentum into a slight upward climb to land safely on the ground. They appeared to be the last three too arrive. When they touched down, the others at the temple looked in awe at his wings. Together, they had a total wingspan of twenty feet.

Dorian took another drink of human blood, as he greeted the group. His wings slowly dissolved. The caw of the Nevermore above them and the shriek of a Deathstalker in front of them caught all of their attention. Altdor made note that it too wasn't loyal.

"Great, now we can all die together." Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Ruby said as she unfurled her scythe and ran at the Deathstalker.

 **I think she has a death wish.**

'No, she doesn't. Let's go Altdor.'

Ruby's blade just bounced off the Grimm's armor. She bounced back with hit. The Nevermore crowed again and launched its steel feathers at Ruby. She was able to get out of the way, but one caught her cloak. Yang called to her sister in worry, but Dorian was already running toward her. The Deathstalker approached menacingly, and before anyone could react, a wall of ice erupted in front of it as Weiss rushed past to block the scorpion's stinger.

Dorian didn't hear what they had to say because the ice holding the Deathstalker was cracking. He ran past Ruby, grabbing the feather in her cloak and allowing Altdor to take over on his way to get in front of the stinger. He crossed the feather over the cross guard of his blade and intercepted the Deathstalker stinger. He was straining to hold the stinger back, but the scorpion wasn't giving up.

 **"** **Less talking, unless it's to help!"** 'Dorian' grunted as the Deathstalker tried to push past him.

Altdor's strength allowed him to hold his own against the Deathstalker, but not even he could hold out forever. Weiss nodded and froze the scorpion again, so they could escape.

"What do we do now?" Jaune asked.

"Run." Dorian panted.

"He's right, Ozpin said to get a relic and return to the cliff. He didn't say we had to fight." Ruby responded.

The group grabbed their relics and took off toward the cliff. They had just reached a bridge crossing the chasm when the Nevermore and Deathstalker also caught up to them. The group readied their weapons. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Dorian focused on the Nevermore, while the rest took care of the Deathstalker.

While the girls were focusing on the Nevermore, Dorian took cover and started charging his MPC. Looking for the bird, he noticed that Yang was standing in the beast's mouth and firing down its throat. Each attack made Dorian and Altdor wince. After five shots, the Nevermore crashed into the bridge they were standing on. As Dorian fell with the bridge, he aimed and fired his gun. The concentrated magnetic pulse from the gun slammed into the Nevermore and sent it careening toward the cliff. Dorian shouted in triumph, before realizing he was still falling.

His downward momentum was abruptly stopped as Blake had caught him, and they were swinging back up the tower. They landed at the top just in time to see Ruby running up the cliff along a path of glyphs and decapitating the Nevermore.

Dorian whistled, impressed at the sight. He looked across the bridge to see a dead Deathstalker with the rest of the students there as well. He removed his vial of Nevermore blood and injected the rest into his neck. When his two wings were grown in, he spoke.

"Well, that was fun. Blake, thanks for the save." Dorian said to the black-haired girl. She nodded in response. "Now who would like a ride?"

One hour and a few flights later, the initiates were all standing in the Beacon auditorium. Ozpin had just announced Jaune as the leader of his own team, team JNPR. Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang were called on stage.

"Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin said to the crowd. "RWBY stay here. Our last initiate is Dorian Gintus."

Ozpin motioned for him to join them on the stage.

"Dorian is here under special conditions, as such he was given the option to join a team. I told him that he would join the first group of partners that he met. As such, Dorian is to be a member of team RWBY, but their name shall not change." Ozpin explained.

Dorian went and stood next the girls and waved at them. Ruby and Yang appeared happy he was on their team. Blake seemed indifferent, and Weiss looked angry.

'Altdor, this is going to be an interesting year.'

 **Indeed, Dorian, indeed. Soon enough we'll be ready to take on the usurper.**

'In time, but for now let us rest. Tomorrow is the start of the final stretch.

* * *

 **Chapter ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH104 Information-Bit of a longer chapter. Sorry if that displeases, but I didn't want to stop writing. Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as is your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted, hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	5. CH4: A Crack in the Facade

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 4: A Crack in the Façade**

* * *

If you were to ask him, Dorian would have thought the dorm was a bit small. He didn't mind, he wouldn't be staying there on the first night, anyway. After claiming a spot on the floor, underneath the window, Dorian waited. When the girls were asleep, he got up. Before leaving, he grabbed two empty vials, a vial of human blood and a vial of blood from his Grimm arm.

With everything in his hand, he silently opened the window and disappeared into the night. He moved quickly towards the cliffs overlooking the emerald forest. Provenance would find him soon enough.

'While we meet with him, we should consider refilling our Nevermore supply.'

 **Of course. Anything else?**

'Yeah, could we not shift?'

 **No, it is necessary. You and I both know he doesn't like you.**

'Worth a shot. Just ensure that you return control to me when this is over.'

 **You forget, I have to return control. The Overlord shift is not stable.**

'Yet.'

Dorian relinquished control to Altdor. With the Overlord in control, he uncorked the vial of blood from his Grimm arm. With a quick swig of the crimson liquid, he leapt off the cliff. As he fell, the shift took hold. The pain was nearly unbearable. Upon landing, the shift had fully taken hold, although, it wasn't very stable.

In place of Dorian was a massive being, white bone plates covering his entire body in a natural bone armor. A helm sat upon his head that left his face visible and two small horns came off it, both of which curved down. However, there was no face to be seen, just a black void with two red dots where his eyes would be. A black cape flowed from his neck and was draped over his right arms. On this cape was the same red crosshair that marked Dorian's right eye. However, the most striking thing about the form was the black smoke. It flowed from between the gaps in the bone plate armor. With power literally rolling off him, Altdor began walking deeper into the forest.

As he ran through the forest, the shattered moon above provided more than enough light for his enhanced senses to make out exactly where they were. After a running for a few miles, he reached a clearing. A lone Nevermore waited in the clearing. It lowered its head in respect before crowing loud into the night. Loyal Grimm slowly made their way into the clearing, each one showing their respect to the Overlord.

The final Grimm to appear was a Beowolf the size of an Ursa Major. Bone plates covered its entire body but were segmented to leave room for free movement. Each plate was also darker than the night itself, making the Grimm very hard to see. The only markings on it were a red crosshair over the Grimm's right eye. It bowed to him before speaking.

"Milord, may I ask why you have called before the scheduled meeting?" The Beowolf said in an ancient raspy voice.

 **"** **Provenance, I called because there has been a new development."** The Overlord said. **"Dorian and I were recently accepted into Beacon."**

Several of the Grimm stared at him in shock and confusion. Provenance spoke up after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Sir, why would you willingly go to the academy that hunts us down for their training?" Provenance asked incredulously.

 **"** **Two reasons, Provenance. First, it was not my choice. As Dorian said, this is his body, therefore his choice."**

"Why do you so easily listen to and agree with that pathetic human?" Provenance spat.

 **"** **Because, that 'pathetic human' has graciously allowed me to stay in his body while I gather power and information concerning the Usurper."** The Overlord explained, glaring at his subordinate. **"Also, Provenance, think about this, what if we were able to secure their help? If they were to learn about the Usurper and her evil machinations, do you not think they would help? Let's face it, very few Grimm remain loyal to me. We need help, and this is not the worst solution."**

"How do you know they won't turn around and slaughter us?" Provenance asked.

 **"** **I don't. This plan is not the most ideal, however, it is the best we have for now."** The Overlord sighed before continuing. **"At the least, I can try and prevent them from killing the loyal."**

"Will that be enough?" Provenance asked.

 **"** **I fear it won't, but I won't go down without a fight. We just have to tread carefully, this is thin ice as it is. No one knows of me, and very few know of Dorian as The Grimm Shifter. Now, do you have any update on the Usurper?"**

"Thanks to Cyclone, we have learned two things." Provenance said. "First, she has been attempting to gain the support of the Goliaths. Fortunately, they still don't really care."

 **"** **That's good, what else?"**

Provenance stepped to the side as a smaller Beowolf walked forward with something in its mouth. It dropped a strange white and black glove with red markings on it in front of the Overlord.

"We don't know how long ago it happened, but she did make this." Provenance said, gesturing to the glove.

 **"** **That doesn't tell me what it is."** The Overlord deadpanned.

"It's a Grimm of her making." Provenance began. "It is small, but somehow, she made a Grimm that can steal aura from the humans."

 **"** **That is disturbing. Keep an eye out for more of these...things. For now, we wait. Before we leave, I need a refill of Nevermore blood."** The Overlord said.

Many of the Grimm disappeared into the night. Provenance bowed to the Overlord before leaving. Once they were all gone, a lone Nevermore remained. With a simple bow, it opened a small cut on the inside of its wing, just big enough for blood to spill. The Overlord collected the dark crimson liquid in the two small vials he brought. The Nevermore bowed as the wound closed.

 **Thank you.**

 _Your welcome...Does he know?_

 **Not yet. However, I will tell him in due time.**

 _How many of us does he know of?_

 **He only knows Provenance. He knows of Cyclone and Draconem, however. He has yet to meet them, but if Provenance is any indication, I don't think it will go well.**

 _Probably not. What about me?_

 **He only knows that you are a Nevermore who I refer to as beautiful and female. Your relation is still unknown to him. Honestly, Mortem, I don't think Provenance knows of you either.**

 _That is unsurprising, you have kept me a very close secret from the world._

 **Yeah, wait until Provenance finds out he wasn't the first to proclaim his loyalty.**

 _Yeah, that will be a fun day._

The Overlord looked at the massive Nevermore.

 **Mortem, is there a reason you wanted to talk?**

 _I want you to come back. I'm scared, I think the Usurper might know about me._

 **Mortem, you and I both know that there is no way she can know about you. She doesn't have the resources nor the knowledge to find you, but if it makes you feel any better, I am just up at Beacon. Call and I will come. Before I go, I am sorry about forcefully hitching a ride the other day.**

 _It's no problem. I can understand why you did it._

 **Thanks. I will see you soon.**

 _Goodbye._

The Overlord bowed his head to the Nevermore before she took off. The Overlord watched her fly off into the night, before turning back and running back to Beacon. He reached the cliff and started climbing. At the top, he drank from the vial of human blood. He felt the reemergence of Dorian as the shift took hold. Soon enough, the body of the overlord had been replaced by that of Dorian once more as Altdor drifted off.

'I hate it when he has to meet them as the Overlord. Complete cognitive and sensory deprivation is not fun.'

Dorian shuddered as he made his way back to the dorm. The window was still open when he arrived. A nearby tree was easily the fastest way back into the dorm. As silently as he could. Dorian entered the room. He closed the window and made note of the sun slowly peeking over the horizon. He checked the time to see it was almost seven. Ruby looked to be slowly waking up.

With a shrug, Dorian grabbed a change of clothes and made his way to the bathroom. Once inside, he undid the wrappings around his arm and let the bone spikes extend. He breathed a sigh of relief as he turned the water on. The sight of his broken spikes was a bit disheartening, but it would not be bad. He could sharpen those up as well.

As he stepped into the water, he heard the girls getting up and getting ready. He was also keenly aware of the growing pain in the back of his mind. The loss of restraint, that constant fear from every time Altdor underwent an Overlord Shift. It scared him to think of what he could do if he lost total control with no way to gain it back. The hot water helped to ease his mind as the pain slowly eased.

As he got out and started to dry off, the sound of a whistle blowing made him jump, and also woke Altdor. Dorian shrugged it off and started wrapping up his arm.

 **Huh? What? What happened?**

'You gave me control and dozed off. I will admit, the silence was nice while it lasted.'

 **Silence? Then what was that loud noise?**

'One of our teammates has a whistle. She probably used it to wake the others.'

 **Which teammate?**

'Ruby, Blake, or Yang. They were the only three that seemed to be slowly waking up when we returned. Speaking of which, we still have to claim a permanent area to sleep.'

 **I would suggest near the door or window.**

'Fair enough, we should think about getting a cot, though. Better than the floor.'

Altdor voiced his agreement before they checked to make sure their eye patch was in place and exited the bathroom. Upon exiting, he found the girls had decorated and piled the beds in the center of the room.

"This isn't going to work." Weiss stated.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake answered.

"A bit?" Dorian deadpanned looking at the girls incredulously. "You may as well have just stacked the beds on top of each other, it would have saved you some time."

Ruby's eyes lit up in an instant. Dorian could swear he saw the light bulb go off in her head.

"Yeah, we could have bunk beds!" Ruby said enthusiastically.

Dorian face palmed. "I didn't mean it literally."

"Oh calm down, D, it's an awesome idea!" Yang said draping her arm over Dorian's shoulder and smiling.

Dorian sighed. "Fine, you do what you want to do. Just leave me room by the door and we will be fine."

Dorian turned to his stuff. He pulled his jacket on over his right arm. He turned to leave and heard Weiss yell at him while the others had gone to work making the beds.

"Where are you going?" she called to him.

"Class, it starts in thirteen minutes." Dorian responded as he left.

Dorian wandered the halls for three minutes before reaching the lecture hall of Professor Port. Since class didn't start for ten minutes, no one was in the room. Dorian found a good seat near the front and sat down. He made sure the other seats were saved for the rest of his team. When five minutes were left until class began, students started filing in. His team and team JNPR literally crashed through the door with seconds to spare. He smirked at them, before waving them over. Ruby looked at him, grateful that he had saved them seats.

When everyone was seated, Port started speaking. Dorian and Altdor both noted this was going to be a boring class.

"Monsters! Demons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" Port proclaimed in his boisterous voice.

 **I can't tell if he is trying to joke or not.**

'Probably both.'

"Uh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." He winked at Yang.

'And now he's creepy.'

 **Better than boring.**

'I would argue that boring is better.'

 **Eh, to each their own.**

Port continued. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the _very world_! That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

'Oh no. If there is anyone listening, SAVE US NOW!'

As Port's story droned on, Dorian's eyes grew wider as he tried to keep himself from falling asleep from boredom. Altdor was a bit antsy himself and had been told to shut up multiple times by Dorian. After five minutes of boredom, Dorian had an epiphany.

'Altdor, I just thought of something.'

 **And what would that be?**

'A way to better ourselves and stave off the boredom. We should write down every shift we can do.'

 **That sounds...actually, that's not a bad idea. We can use the notebook for this class to store that info.**

Dorian scratched out the title on the front of the book and wrote 'Shifts' in its place.

'Alright, what do we know?'

 **Single injection, Beowolf, left arm gives us a Beowolf arm, Nevermore to the neck gives us wings, Boarbatusk to the neck gives us shock absorbing back armor.**

'Is that it?'

 **No, Deathstalker to the neck gives us a Deathstalker tail that runs along our spine. And ingesting any of the bloods makes us that Grimm, while human and Faunus turn revert any shift.**

'Ok, anything else?'

 **The only other thing I can think of is that we have to revert a shift before we can shift to something else.**

'Dang, I thought we knew more than that. Maybe we should look into testing the other Grimm Shifts in the arena that Ozpin said we could use.'

 **Sounds like a plan. How much time has passed.**

Dorian glanced up at the clock on the wall. Port was still telling his story.

'Fifteen minutes.'

 **You're kidding.**

'I wish it was more time as well, but it's not.'

Altdor went silent as Port continued speaking. Dorian looked over and saw Ruby drawing something. Weiss appeared to be getting angry for some reason. Blake was paying attention and Yang appeared to be falling asleep. Port was still rambling on. Dorian started tapping his hand against his knee. Boredom was overcoming him as well. Altdor had started humming a song that Dorian was unfamiliar with. The dull ache was returning to his mind. Dorian continued tapping, Port rambled, Ruby goofed off, Weiss glared at Ruby, and Altdor finally had enough.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port said after listing off the traits of a Huntsman and Huntress. Weiss was about to stand up and raise her hand when Dorian flipped out. He slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

 **"** **I CAN'T TAKE THE BOREDOM ANYMORE! I NEED TO DO SOMETHING!"** 'Dorian' yelled.

Dorian looked around as Altdor gave him control. People were staring at him. He looked at the Professor and slowly sat back down.

"Sorry." Dorian said sheepishly.

"Well then, since he so kindly volunteered, Mr. Gintus, step forward with your weapon.

'You did this.'

 **Sorry. I couldn't handle the boredom anymore.**

Dorian stepped forward and stood in the center of the room. Port gestured to a cage on the side with him. Altdor could feel the Grimm's rage inside. It wanted to be let out.

"Goooo, Dorian!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake said.

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss just glared at him, then Ruby. Dorian thought that odd, but he just smiled and turned to the cage.

"Let the match, BEGIN!" Port yelled smashing the lock on the cage.

The door to the cage was thrown aside as a large Beowolf burst out. Dorian looked at the Grimm, noticed it was disloyal, unsheathed his blade and completely lost it. The dull ache in his head became the pounding of sledgehammers as Dorian's face split with a creepily sinister smile as he stalked up to the Beowolf.

His sudden change in demeanor was unnerving. He tilted his head to the left and kept smiling. The students and professor watched on, amazed, as the Grimm started backing up from him. Dorian laughed in sick satisfaction as he finally descended on the Grimm. He smashed the flat of his blade into the Grimm's forearms. The force was enough to break them and render them immobile. He continued with the other limbs of the Beowolf. The class watched on in morbid fascination as Dorian tortured the Grimm with merciless abandon. Each swing of the blade only made a shallow cut but caused more pain to the black monster.

 **Dorian, enough! End it already!**

When Dorian didn't respond, Altdor knew his mind had shifted. It was a phenomenon that only ever occurred after an Overlord shift. Dorian's mind simply could not handle the complete cognitive deprivation. Usually, Altdor would let it play out, but not this time.

 **Dorian, that's enough, you must take control!**

Dorian ignored him as he continued slashing at the Beowolf that could have been begging for mercy. The rest watched on as Dorian acted like a raging Grimm. Realizing that Dorian could not regain control Altdor acted. As Dorian raised his blade again, Altdor seized control.

 **"** **I SAID ENOUGH!"** 'Dorian' yelled as he brought his blade down through the head of the Beowolf.

The class stared at Dorian in both awe and disgust. His method was brutal, terrifying and effective. The blow had killed it, and as it started to dissolve, Port released the class. As cognitive processes returned, Dorian heard Port speaking to him.

"Mr. Gintus, what was that?" Port asked when he finally had Dorian's attention.

"A loss of control, sir." Dorian said. "I must apologize for my actions, they were uncalled for."

"A small matter, but what happened with that Grimm?" Port asked.

"Did Ozpin tell you of my situation?" Dorian asked to which Port shook his head no. "Ask him. If he protests, tell him I told you to ask him. I have a more pressing concern right now."

Port nodded in understanding and exited the room.

 **How long did you last this time?**

'Two hours more than last time.'

 **Really? That's good, shows we are making some sort of progress.**

'I should thank you. If you hadn't forcefully volunteered us for this demonstration, we might have done so much worse. The boredom was really getting to me.'

 **No problem. Now, let's head off and get back to the dorm.**

'Agreed.'

Dorian exited the room and walked through the halls. The team didn't have any other classes that day...for some reason. He walked a few halls down, before he heard the yelling. Turning a corner, he saw Weiss exploding at Ruby who was cowering away from the heiress. Ruby looked like she was about to cry. The heiress' words were unnecessarily harsh. After a final declaration of Ozpin making a mistake by giving Ruby the position as team leader, she stormed off. As she left, Dorian made his presence known.

 **That seemed a little harsh.**

"Geez, I thought I had issues." Dorian stated as he walked up to Ruby.

"Was she right?" Ruby asked barely audible. Dorian's Grimm enhanced senses still heard it.

"I would say no." Dorian answered. "She made a few logical points, but she was wrong about you being a mistake as our team leader."

"Why?" Ruby asked as she turned to Dorian. She was on the verge of tears

"Simple. You can lead. Leadership is not about having skill or getting others to do what you say." Dorian began. "Leadership is about being the example, keeping calm under pressure, and improvisation. Like when we dealt with that Nevermore during initiation."

Ruby looked up in thought.

"Walk with me. I need to return to the dorm anyway." Dorian said as he started walking. Ruby followed. "She was right about you needing to take things a little more seriously, but I have faith you will be a good leader."

"Really?" Ruby asked sounding hopeful. "She said she should have been the leader, or you for that matter."

"Me? Did you see me in Port's class? I completely lost control!" Dorian exclaimed. "You see, my problem is that my mind is too jumbled, it's too loose. I fit easily into any plan, but I am not the best at coming up with one myself. Weiss, on the other hand is too stiff. She makes a plan and there can be no deviation. When we fought that Nevermore, your plan could have gone many different ways to achieve the same result."

Ruby smiled a little as Dorian continued.

"Another thing about being a good leader is timing. Specifically, a good leader will be the first on and last off a battlefield, assuming it would not forfeit their life. Again, during initiation, it may have been reckless, but you were the first to jump off the Nevermore we rode." Dorian explained.

 **I met her again last night, she says there are no hard feelings.**

'Good to know.'

"All in all, Ruby, I think you were the best choice for leader of this team." Dorian finished.

Ruby smiled and hugged Dorian. "Thanks Dorian." She said before dashing off.

Dorian smiled a little as she ran off.

 **I like her.**

'Ok, now that's a little creepy.'

 **What?**

'Altdor, you are ancient. I mean, seriously! You're what, several thousand years old? SHE'S YOUNGER THAN ME!'

 **Doesn't change the fact that I like her.**

'So long as you don't try to romance her, we should be fine.'

 **Nah, I already have that covered. You should romance her.**

'WHAT!? Why me?'

 **Admit it, you like her too. On a deeper level than I do, as well.**

'Have you seen her sister?'

 **Are we talking physically, because yes, I have, and even I won't deny Yang's sex appeal.**

'That is not what I was talking about at all. I was referring more to her as Ruby's sister. Yang is strong, and I have a feeling she is kind of overprotective of Ruby.'

 **True. Maybe Yang wouldn't mind.**

'I really hate you sometimes.'

 **That feeling is mutual.**

'Just shut up. I'm going to go sharpen those broken bone spikes and forget the last five minutes ever happened.'

 **Fair enough. While we're at it, maybe we should sharpen** ** _Memento Mori_** **, it's a little dull.**

'Fine…Wait a second! What do you mean you already have a romance covered?!'

 **Uh…I'll tell you later.**

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH105 Information- For an idea of what the Overlord shift looks like, google Salt and Sanctuary, The Sodden Knight. All rights belong to SKA Studios. Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as is your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted, hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	6. CH5: Tournament Rules

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 5: Tournament Rules**

* * *

A nightmare. That is what the dorm looked like to Dorian when he finally returned after his rather long detour to the forge. When the girls ran with the idea of bunk beds, he assumed it would be structurally sound. What they made were abominations of engineering. However, it was nice to find that a fifth bed had been brought in and placed next to the door.

It wasn't surprising to find most of the team there. Ruby looked to be studying, Yang was sitting on her bed, not doing anything, and Blake was just reading, go figure. Weiss was the only one absent. Dorian didn't care, he was tired from sharpening his bone shards into throwing knives. He lay down on his bed to sleep. He was about to fall asleep when he heard the door open. Cracking an eye open, he saw Weiss walk in. She walked up and started talking to Ruby. It sounded like she was apologizing. Dorian allowed himself to smile before drifting off.

 **Dorian, time to wake up.**

It had been a few hours since he had fallen asleep. The clock read 3:30, but Dorian couldn't go back to sleep, he had more important things to do. As silently as he could, Dorian got ready for the day ahead of him. With his normal morning routine finished, he left for the lockers to grab his blood vials, his notebook, and his sword. Harpsichord decided to tag along, for he had taken residence on Dorian's shoulder.

The arena that Ozpin had promised wasn't too far, but it was far enough that the chance of eavesdropping would be significantly reduced. That is, if he didn't cry out in pain from the shifting.

 **So, what did we want to test tonight?**

'I was thinking that we focus on one Grimm blood a night. Learn each of the different shifts, their strengths, weaknesses, usability, and record those in the notebook. I figured we could start off with Nevermore, considering we use it more than anything else.'

 **The logic is sound. Maybe some of these nights we could focus on improving my powers as an Overlord without shifting. Harpsichord could be our test subject.**

The Grimm mantis appeared to shudder at that.

 **Or not. Although, I do have some ideas in mind for him.**

'Let's just start shall we. Record, Nevermore to the legs.'

Dorian removed a vial of Nevermore blood and injected it into his legs. As the blood took effect, Dorian felt intense pain and shifting in his legs. He felt his legs bending at odd angles as the ground got a little closer. After a few seconds of intense pain, everything stopped. The first thing he noticed was the large increase in his sense of balance. Looking down, Dorian observed the shift in his legs. He now had the talons and legs of a Nevermore.

 **Dorian, I don't know about you, but to me that doesn't seem like a particularly useful shift.**

'No, the only thing I can think of using it for would be if I needed to balance on something, or maybe I could incorporate it into my fighting style?'

 **No. You and I both know that using your legs for anything other than normal movements is a disaster waiting to happen.**

'Yeah, still it is good to know. Revert the shift and record the results.'

Dorian took a drink of human blood as he recorded what happened. The shift reverted, and he was standing at his normal height. However, the loss of the Nevermore legs also returned an inferior sense of balance that Dorian had trouble correcting. After a couple failed attempts at standing, Dorian managed to get the Nevermore ready for his next injections.

 **You know we could speed this up by injecting both of our arms at once.**

'Yes, I was already planning that. Hey, while I writhe in pain, could you remind me how we figured out that I could shift both arms without reverting so long as the blood was the same?'

Dorian injected each of his arms at the wrist with Nevermore blood. The pain started after a few seconds and it was still excruciating.

 **I think it was Beowolf blood. I honestly don't remember it myself. I do have a theory on how though, it could be my power in your arm.**

'Yeah, let's go with that.'

 **Why do you ask?**

'Distraction, if I think about something unrelated to the pain, it doesn't hurt as much. We should invest in some painkillers.'

 **I bet the infirmary has some we could...borrow.**

'Probably.'

Dorian inspected his arms. A rather uncomfortable weight had pressed itself on to Dorian's right arm. In place of his normal Beowolf arm, from the elbow down had shifted into the end of a Nevermore wing with each feather being a shining silver instead of the normal black. He also noted that the bone spikes at his elbow had turned silver, and the bones on his hand had turned into silver feathers, although they still moved like a human-ish hand.

His left arm had no major visible changes other than the imprint of a feather on the back of his hand and the darkening of his skin. Dorian noticed that he could not move the hand up or down, but he could still move it sideways. The imprint of the feather felt solid and appeared to be holding his hand in line with his arm. Rotating his arm at the elbow, he noticed another feather imprint, this about half the size and below the wrist. A slit had formed in his skin at his wrist and he couldn't help but wonder why it wasn't bleeding.

 **It appears to be a theme of feathers.**

'Yeah, any idea what these do?'

 **I'd imagine your right arm is now a shield of sorts. No clue about the left, hidden blade maybe?**

'No, that wouldn't make much sense, if it were just a hidden blade, I should still have a full range of motion with my hand. I kind of want to try something however.'

Dorian straightened his arm out and moved it slowly behind him. Faster than he thought possible he swung his arm across his front. What followed was three brief stings of pain, the sound of blades unsheathing and the thuds of steel meeting wood. Dorian looked to the origin of the sound and saw three Nevermore steel feathers embedded in the stands.

'So, it seems I can launch feathers from my hand. Interesting.'

 **Indeed, another ranged option. I like it. We should experiment with this more.**

'We will, first I want my hand back, and we need to record this.'

Dorian downed another swig of human blood and waited for the shift to revert. When he was back to normal, he injected his left hand with Nevermore again and started recording the results. He finished recording and noted that his left hand was once again immobile. He also noted that the Nevermore steel feathers from before had not disappeared. Apparently, if it was no longer part of his body, shifting no longer affected it. Besides, the feathers made great throwing daggers.

'Do you know how the Nevermores fire these feathers?'

 **I've been told various things by different Nevermores, but it basically boils down to a flicking motion in the muscles.**

'Not the most descriptive, but it is a starting point.'

Dorian raised his hand so it was aiming at the stands. He twisted his arm so that his hand was sideways. Satisfied, he raised his hand at the wrist slowly, before flicking it down. After a single sting of pain, a feather shot out of the slit on his wrist.

'Painful, but effective.'

He spent the next fifteen minutes practicing his release of the feathers, when his hand started getting tired, Altdor took over and did the same thing. As time wore on, Dorian realized that he would get nowhere if he just stood still while shooting feathers out of his wrist. He turned to grab his sword. Harpsichord had taken residence on the blade and appeared to be watching intently or sleeping. They couldn't tell.

Dorian shrugged and grabbed his blade. If he wanted to master the shift, he needed to practice. He started with a few warm up swings. After warming up, Dorian threw some simple practice swings, and started to build up a rhythm. After a few minutes, he started practicing against an imaginary opponent. Every so often he would flick his wrist and send out a feather. He kept up his rhythm for quite some time. With each well practiced swing, Dorian would shoot a feather. Each strike he increased his speed. Every few feathers, he would allow Altdor control, and the fighting would continue with Altdor attempting to integrate the shift into his own more brute force fighting style. He was not as successful as Dorian.

He finished with one particularly strong overhead swing that slammed his blade into the ground. He heard the door to the arena open and on reflex spun and shot a feather at the door. Ozpin had just walked through. Fortunately for him, Dorian was paying attention, and was able to adjust his aim enough so that he didn't hit Ozpin. The feather imbedded itself into the door.

Ozpin didn't look shocked, but he did appear to be impressed. Ozpin turned to the feather that had narrowly missed his head and pulled it out of the door.

"I must say, your semblance is quite powerful." Ozpin stated after a few tense moments of silence. "However, you do realize we impose a curfew, right?"

Dorian smirked. "Yes, but there is no rule telling when the curfew ends, besides it's not like I was going anywhere. I assume you didn't come here to just compliment me on my abilities."

"No, Dorian I didn't. I actually came because I wanted to talk about your inclusion in the Vytal Tournament." Ozpin said.

Dorian nodded and took a swig of human blood and started packing his things. "Ok. Odd time to talk about it, but ok. What about it?"

"I am sure you are aware that the tournament rules only allow teams of four to compete." Ozpin began.

"Yes, and am I to assume you are going to change the rules to allow me to compete with RWBY as a team of five? Because, if so, count me out. It would not be fair for a team of five to go up against a team of four." Dorian said turning to exit the room.

"How about a team of four up against one?" Ozpin asked.

Dorian paused and turned to look at Ozpin. "Come again?"

"How about four versus one?" Ozpin repeated.

 **Dorian, take it. We could use all the fighting experience we can get against the Usurper. Four v one would be an excellent test of our skill.**

'Don't you mean _my_ skill?'

 **No, ours. By the time the tournament rolls around we should be well versed in switching control mid-fight. We were just doing it after all.**

'We'll need practice.'

 **Of course.**

"Ozpin, if you want me to participate as my own team during the Vytal tournament, I trust I can still use this arena to practice in the early morning hours." Dorian answered.

"If it doesn't affect your schoolwork, that should be fine." Ozpin responded.

"Then Beacon has a team of one for the tournament." Dorian said as he left.

The next few days, he continually appeared in that room and expanded his powers. Mostly with shifts he already knew, specifically with the Nevermore shift to his left arm. Some of the most fun he had was trying to figure out a use for the Nevermore talons he got when Grimm Shifting his legs. He had figured out a way to integrate the talons as extra weapons should he need it, but they were most impractical. His notebook was slowly filling with experiment logs from his morning practice sessions. He hadn't tested any new shifts recently, as such, he needed a refill on Nevermore again.

However, his morning escapades were starting to draw some rather unwanted attention. Ruby would usually be asleep when he returned, but a few times she was awake and would start pestering him with questions as to what he was doing. Sadly, training was no longer an acceptable answer. He had become quite the expert at dodging the question of why he trained so early in the morning. Although, her curiosity was becoming a problem, but her sister was worse. Ruby must have confided something in Yang, because she seemed to take an odd interest in Dorian's daily life. The hardest part was keeping his notebook safe.

Most of the time, he had to resort to recording his training during class time. That way no one would pay any attention to it. However, combat class was not the place for recording information. A fact he found out when Professor Goodwitch had to yell at him to gain his attention after Jaune had a disastrous fight with Cardin Winchester. The fact that he was so absorbed in recording his notes didn't help at all with his reflexes causing him to jump a few feet after the call.

"Sorry Professor, who will I be fighting?" Dorian asked after he had calmed down from his near heart attack.

Goodwitch merely stared at him. "Mr. Gintus, you will be fighting Miss Nikos as our final spar of the day."

Dorian simply nodded and hurriedly ran to grab his combat gear. When he returned to the room, Pyrrha was already there.

"Pyrrha." Dorian greeted shaking her hand. "May the best warrior win."

Pyrrha smiled. Dorian backed off and Professor Goodwitch began the match. Dorian and Pyrrha charged each other and clashed in the center of the arena. His bone blade versus her bronze spear. Dorian knew he couldn't win a battle of strength. So, he pushed Pyrrha off him and started a clash of swords. Each swing was blocked by her spear or shield.

 **She's not going to give ground.**

'Neither are we, so we'll go on the defensive.'

Dorian took a step back, and Pyrrha went on the offense. Each of her strikes were expertly dodged or blocked. Dorian unholstered his pistol and waited. One of her swings was quite easily telegraphed. As it came closer, Dorian parried the blade with his gun and threw off Pyrrha's balance. Dorian smirked as he advanced. Her recovery was slow, but she was able to block in time, albeit narrowly.

Dorian didn't let up. He continued to move in to end the fight. Pyrrha rolled out of the way and brought her spear up now in gun form. She fired at Dorian and landed two direct hits before he got out of the way. Those two bullets brought his aura down sixty percent. His left shoulder was bleeding. Dorian scowled and everyone else looked shocked.

'This non-protective aura is your fault, you take over.'

 **What? How is it my fault?!**

Dorian didn't answer Altdor as Pyrrha had started firing on him again. Instead of dodging like Dorian had done, Altdor blocked the bullets. His stance shifted for a more strength-based approach and his left eye turned red. Pyrrha looked confused at the sudden change but didn't question it as he was already closing the distance. He brought his blade over his head in an overhead swing that Pyrrha easily blocked. However, she wasn't expecting the sheer force of the blow. It was far stronger than Dorian's previous attempts.

It was time for her to be the invincible girl. Altdor's next swing was aimed for her neck. However, much to Altdor's confusion, the blade shifted down slightly and bounced off the shield.

'What was that? That was a perfect strike!'

 **I know, the blade seemed to shift. Maybe I'm just imagining things.**

'Keep attacking. If it happens again, then we'll know something's up.'

Altdor was able to score a couple hits in to Pyrrha's unprotected side. Her aura was getting lower, but not low enough. Their best chance would be ring out, but how? Pyrrha backed off and started shooting them again. Altdor set their own gun to VDD and returned fire. With each shot he closed the distance. Once he was in striking distance, he attempted to pistol whip Pyrrha. The blow still connected but in a more protected area than her head. In his moment of confusion, Pyrrha started attacking with her blade again. Altdor was back on the defensive.

 **Dorian it happened again. The blow was shifted.**

'I realize that! I don't know what it is though. What do our gun and sword have in common?'

 **Other than the fact I was aiming for her head?!**

'Obviously, it must be something in the weapons that she can manipulate!'

 **Well, the only commonality I can think of is the iron alloy the gun is made of and the hilt of the sword!**

'Iron?'

 **Yeah, why?**

'Altdor, give me control and I'll explain.'

Dorian took control and rolled away from one of Pyrrha's attacks. He continued to block but focused on his gun. He set the firing mode to MPC and started charging it.

 **Why are you using the only firing mode that won't actually do any damage!**

'You clearly don't know much about magnets! Although, having said that, this is just a gamble! I believe she has a ferromagnetic semblance.'

 **And if she doesn't?**

'Then she can just straight up manipulate metal, but I believe she can only manipulate iron or iron alloys, hence ferromagnetism and the MPC.'

 **I still fail to see how this will help!**

'It's just a gamble, but what would happen to her semblance with a disruption of the magnetic field?'

The MPC had just finished charging and Dorian gave a harsh bark of laughter. Pyrrha stopped for a second to see why he was laughing. He just pointed his gun at her, then lowered it to the floor and fired. A slight distortion in the air could be seen for a brief second before the concentrated magnetic field hit the floor and dispersed. The magnetic disruption threw a cloud of dust throughout the room. The pulse also flung around pretty much everything that was metal and wasn't bolted down, this included Dorian's weapons and Pyrrha. The iron alloy of her armor didn't help her much. The lights above and the screen that displayed their aura were also flickering from the magnetic disruption.

Dorian wasn't paying much attention to the surrounding chaos. He saw Pyrrha was very slow to recover and knew he had to act fast. He ran toward the downed warrior and threw a brutal haymaker across her jaw. Her aura dropped to the red. His own was very close to being there itself. Dorian finally took notice of the carnage and grinned sheepishly at Glynda who was glaring at him.

 **If looks could kill, even I would be dead right now.**

'Shut up, you're not helping the situation.'

"Sorry." Dorian said before turning to Pyrrha and helping her up. "Sorry about the jaw. I had to end it, you know?"

"No, it's fine." Pyrrha said, a little dazed. "You fought well, I haven't had a good fight like that in a long time."

Dorian smiled and turned to Goodwitch. "So, how'd I do?"

Glynda had returned the room to order and was typing something on her scroll.

"You actually did quite well, Mr. Gintus. Although, next time, could you please refrain from destroying the entire room." She deadpanned.

"You got it." Dorian responded. "Also, I would prefer it if you called me Dorian."

 **Next time, there won't be a room to destroy.**

'What's that supposed to mean?'

 **I don't know. I just thought it would be a witty retort.**

Dorian shrugged and left the room as Glynda dismissed the class. She would have to talk to Ozpin about Dorian. Having your eye turn into that of a Grimm is not natural. This year was going to be a rough one.

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH106 Warning-Longer Author's Note than usual**

 **Issue_Request- Unfortunately I do not have enough ideas for every possible shift that Dorian can undergo. Therefore, I am issuing a request for ideas for different shifts. The only condition is that the shift must be in some way related to the Grimm that causes the shift. For a quick review, Dorian can shift by injection to his neck, left arm, right arm, and legs. A neck injection will affect torso and/or head, arm injections affect their respective arms, and leg injections affect from the waist down. The only Grimm that I don't need ideas for are the Nevermore and the Geist. If you have an idea you would like to submit, feel free to PM me with the idea or leave a review. The information I would need if you wish to submit an idea are where the injection happens, what Grimm it is from, and what the shift does. They can be as useful or useless as you wish. I just need ideas. Thank you.**

 **Information- Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted, hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	7. CH6: A Terrifying Presence

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 6: A Terrifying Presence**

* * *

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..."

"It was day."

"We were surrounded by Ursai..."

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of them."

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

Story time with Nora Valkyrie. It was becoming a fun little lunch time tradition at Beacon. Dorian never really paid much attention to Nora's stories, usually he was busy working on other things. As Ren said, they were just a recurring dream. Today he was working on a schematic for a new weapon. However, the mention of lien made selling Ursa skin rugs did catch his attention. She hadn't mentioned that before.

"You know, Nora, Ursa skins don't actually sell for that much." Dorian nonchalantly commented, before returning to the schematics.

Nora sat down looking at him quite dejected. "They don't?"

"No, if you want to make some serious cash on Grimm commodities, you should focus on Beowolf teeth, Taijitu scales, Deathstalker stingers, Nevermore talons and Nevermore feathers. That's where the big bucks are." Dorian answered, smirking. "At least, that's the way it is on the black market."

Nora perked up and Ren put his face in his hands. "Please stop encouraging her." He pleaded.

Dorian laughed before looking up at the table.

 **He should be glad you didn't mention DeathWalker skeletons, Geist masks, or Goliath hides.**

'Please don't remind me. The first two were nightmarish enough to begin with. I don't even want to think about procuring a Goliath hide.'

"Jaune are you ok?" Pyrrha asked, effectively ending the conversation between Altdor and Dorian.

Dorian looked over to the leader of JNPR. He was picking at his food. At Pyrrha's question he looked up at the group.

"Huh, yeah, why?" He asked nervously.

"You just seem a little not ok…" Ruby said as she trailed off

"Ruby, that would be because our dear friend is most certainly not ok." Dorian said.

 **He's getting nervous at all the attention.**

'I know, that's the point is it not?'

Jaune laughs nervously and forces a smile. "Guys, I'm fine, seriously. See?"

"Jaune, that smile is so forced, it may actually be worse than the ones I give when Yang tells a pun." Dorian said staring at Jaune.

"Hey!" Yang shouted indignantly at him.

"Don't deny it firecracker, you know your puns are bad." Dorian turned to look at Yang. However, the sight of Cardin Winchester caught his eye.

"Like yours are any better." Yang responded.

"I never claimed they were." Dorian answered not looking at her. Cardin had his full attention.

The bully and his team were currently harassing a rabbit Faunus girl. She was in definite distress as Cardin pulled on her ears. A lesser man would have let it be. Dorian was not a lesser man.

'Altdor, do we have any ammo for _Noblesse Oblige_?'

 **We don't have any dust bullets and electroshock therapy has been having charging issues, but it can still stun.**

'Good, then I won't be expelled for murder.'

 **So, we are resorting to violence. WONDERFUL!**

Dorian rose from his seat and strode over toward Cardin and his team.

"Dorian, what are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"My dear Miss Rose, I am simply going to clean up a small mess that will soon be a rather significant problem." Dorian answered without looking back.

As he neared the offending team, he could hear what they were saying.

"Ow, that hurts! Please, stop." the rabbit Faunus pleaded.

"I told you it was real!" Cardin laughed.

"What a freak!" One of his teammates said, laughing with Cardin.

Dorian raised an eyebrow and spoke. "Freak? Since when were the Faunus freaks? Would it not be more accurate to say that people who act less than human to others who are equal to, or in this case, clearly better than you, the real freaks? Food for thought, would you not agree?"

Cardin let go of the rabbit Faunus and turned to Dorian. He would have looked rather intimidating to most anyone in the room, but Dorian was not impressed. He just stared as Cardin stood from his seat. The room was bathed in silence, watching the exchange. Dorian quietly rotated the barrels on his gun to EST.

"What are you saying?" Cardin asked glaring at Dorian.

"Stupid and brutish, a winning combo." Dorian said, somewhat amused at the whole interaction.

Cardin didn't find the situation amusing. He just found it angering. The rabbit Faunus long since forgotten, Cardin motioned for his team to take on the annoying upstart in front of him. Dorian smirked before turning and rapid firing his gun. Three bolts of electricity flew from the barrel and slammed into Cardin's teammates. They cried out in pain before falling to the ground. They continued to twitch as the electricity coursed through their bodies.

"It always surprises me at how good of a conductor aura is." Dorian stated before turning his attention back to Cardin.

Cardin had taken Dorian's momentary distraction to throw a punch at him. The shifter reacted faster than anyone would have thought possible. Dorian tilted his head to the side and grabbed Cardin's arm as it flew past his face. Using the momentum from the punch, Dorian lifted Cardin over his head and slammed him on the table. With Cardin pinned, Dorian let Altdor take control. Dorian's left eye turned red, his face darkened slightly, and red markings started to appear from underneath his eyepatch. Cardin just stared in fear at the being in front of him, as the barrel of Dorian's gun could be felt under his chin.

 **"** **Listen up and listen well, Wimpchester, you pathetic excuse for a human. I will only warn you once, you will stay away from those I deem friends and allies. This racism to those who aren't human stops as well. If it doesn't, I don't care who you are or what you do. I will find you, and I will end you."** 'Dorian' threatened.

The anger assuaged as he felt a hand on his shoulder pull him back. Altdor relinquished control back to Dorian as he turned and saw Ruby looking at him, determined to get him to stop.

"He's not worth it." Ruby said quietly before returning to the table her team occupied. The room was silent as Dorian withdrew his weapon from Cardin and slowly backed off. He turned to the rabbit Faunus and offered his hand.

"Sorry about that." Dorian said as he helped her up. "Sometimes, the only way to get someone to stop pushing is to push back."

"Thanks." The rabbit girl said. "But why did you do that?"

"Simple." Dorian smirked. "Faunus are not the enemy like he seems to believe. Also, I am trying to find allies that could be of use in battle. As it stands, he is not at that point." Dorian felt his scroll vibrate. An alarm letting him know that his next class started soon. "I do apologize, but I must cut this short. I have class to get to, so farewell Miss…"

"Velvet." The rabbit girl answered.

"Dorian." Dorian smiled before turning and leaving.

His trip to Oobleck's class was interrupted by a pair of feet running to catch up with him. He looked and saw Ruby had caught up with him. He was honestly surprised that she had not used her semblance.

"Ruby, anything I can do for you?" Dorian asked.

"Yeah, I want to know what that was." Ruby answered.

"To what are you referring?" Dorian asked, though he wondered who else saw Altdor in control.

"Dorian, you know what. As your team leader I command you to tell me." Ruby commanded.

Dorian was honestly quite shocked. Ruby had never pulled the leader card before, but there was always a first time for everything.

'How much do we say?'

 **Nothing. Though, to be honest, I kind of expected this sooner.**

'What's that supposed to mean?'

 **Surely, you've realized by now that as I gain more power-**

'I become more Grimm, yes I know.'

 **And I am more noticeable when in control. We have been here for a few weeks now. In those weeks we have expanded both my power and yours. When I take control, your whole face looks more Grimm like.**

'And?'

 **And my presence can be felt by those around.**

'Well, she'll find out eventually.'

 **True, but we will not tell her what our semblance is...not yet anyway. We need a way to distract her.**

'Of course. Any ideas?'

 **She does like weapons, maybe we can get something out of this as well.**

'I don't want help on our new weapon.'

 **We need help, the propulsion system will not work, and we need to name it.**

"Hoover Dam it! Look, Ruby, if you really want to know, what you probably saw in there was my semblance. However, I don't want to discuss it here. Too many ears. If you must know meet me in the forge, tonight." Dorian turned around and entered Oobleck's room.

Oobleck's class was one of the classes that Altdor enjoyed the most. All of the history that he had missed was covered in one class. Each new topic had copious amounts of notes taken down about. Most of which were suggestions by the Overlord. Today's topic was Faunus rights and the recent war. Altdor was quite enamored. Perhaps he could find allies amongst the Faunus.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite adamant about centralizing the Faunus population in Menagerie." Oobleck explained as he zipped around the front of the room drinking his coffee. "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now, have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Dorian noticed a couple students in the room tentatively raise their hands. He was surprised to find Velvet among that number. Not so much for the discrimination, but rather the fact that she was in the class. His wonderings were quickly dismissed as Oobleck continued.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful!" Oobleck continued. "Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?"

Dorian leaned forward on his chin as he looked around the room. Weiss was the only one to raise her hand. Jaune was asleep. Dorian noted that Cardin was getting ready to throw something at Jaune,

"Yes?" Oobleck called on Weiss.

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss answered.

 **"** Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Cardin threw something that hit the back of Jaune's head. He sat up and looked at Cardin, who feigned innocence. Oobleck noticed immediately. Nothing ever seemed to get by him. He was immediately up next to Jaune.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Oobleck stared at Jaune expectantly.

Dorian watched as Jaune frantically tried to think up an answer. Pyrrha was attempting to and seemed to be failing at miming an answer for Jaune. He chuckled to himself.

"Uh... The answer... The advantage... that the Faunus...had over that guy's stuff...Uh…" Jaune stuttered "binoculars?"

Students around the room were laughing. Cardin was seemed to be laughing the hardest.

 **I bet the answer is the natural ability for Faunus to see in the dark.**

'That may be, but is there more than that? It doesn't seem like that would be the only cause for the loss.'

 **Indeed. Maybe you should ask.**

'I probably will.'

Oobleck was back at the front of the class. "Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin answered smugly.

Pyrrha was about to say something but Dorian burst into laughter. The class looked at him as he tried to calm down his barking laughter. Oobleck looked at him expectantly.

"Mr. Gintus, would you care to voice your thoughts on the matter?" Oobleck asked.

Dorian calmed down. "First off, doctor, my name is Gintus. Secondly, I would just like to point out how idiotic that idea is."

Cardin looked furious. Dorian smirked at him,

"And why would that be, Dorian?" Oobleck asked.

"Simple. An animal won't necessarily listen to what you have to say, and, if we are being honest, Faunus are more than animals. A soldier, when they are commanded to do something by their commanding officer, is expected to fulfill the order given. That is generally why the main defense for soldiers who are on trial for war crimes give the defense that they were 'just following orders.' To answer the question, was the advantage not the superior senses that Faunus naturally have over humans?" Dorian answered. "Although, I do wonder, is there more to it than that? Was there more to their failure than not accounting for night vision?"

"That is an excellent question Dorian, unfortunately we are out of time. I would be curious to see what your theories are, Dorian." Oobleck said. "Jaune, Cardin, please stay after class."

Dorian nodded at the professor and left the room. He hurried back to the dorm. He arrived before the rest of his team, so he grabbed the schematics for his new weapon, Harpsichord and a few of his smaller Nevermore shift feathers. He hurried to the forge to get to work. The basic idea he had was a gun that could fire the feathers again. He had a surplus from his training at night.

In the forge, he immediately got to work building the base of his new weapon. In a short time, he had the base of the weapon built and a few clips for it that fit his feathers. But now he was stuck on propulsion.

 **Why can't we just use gunpowder.**

'Gunpowder isn't powerful enough.'

 **Dust then?**

"No, dust will just destroy the feathers. Fire dust would melt them, and gravity dust would crush them!" Dorian was getting frustrated.

The door to the forge opened and Ruby entered. She noticed his look of frustration and the beginnings of his new weapon. In an instant, she seemed to forget her original reason for coming to the forge.

"Hey Ruby. You are just in time." Dorian said as she entered. "I need your help. How would you propel a Nevermore steel feather with enough power to impale steel without destroying it?"

Ruby thought for a moment. "Would dust work?" She asked.

"You must not have heard my conversation with myself." Dorian deadpanned "No, dust just destroys the feathers."

"Maybe it shouldn't be a gun then." Ruby said.

"What do you mean?" Dorian asked.

"What if it was a crossbow? That would give you the power you want and not destroy the...feathers?" Ruby suggested.

Dorian thought about it for a moment and slowly smiled. Then frowned as he thought of the time it would take to reset the bow string. Altdor chose to voice his own opinion.

 **That is not a bad idea. Why didn't we think of it?**

'I don't know.'

"Ruby, you are a genius." Dorian exclaimed. Ruby blushed a little as Dorian went to his schematics and started redrawing them.

"NO, that still doesn't work!" he shouted after a minute. "We need a more practical propulsion system. Harpsichord bring me a feather."

Ruby watched as a praying mantis carried a smaller Nevermore steel feather to Dorian. She noticed that the mantis looked like it was part Grimm. He grabbed the feather and turned it around in his hand, looking for some form of inspiration.

"What happened to the praying mantis?" Ruby asked. Dorian wasn't paying attention. He was still staring at the feather. "Stop. Dorian you told me you would tell me your semblance.

"Crap." Dorian said as he dropped the feather. "Right...Ok."

'What do we do now?'

 **I don't know, I had hoped that a new weapon would distract her. I suppose we should just tell her. Don't tell her about me though.**

"Alright, Ruby can you promise me that you won't repeat what I tell you to the others?" Dorian asked.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"CAN YOU PROMISE ME?" Dorian demanded.

Ruby hesitated. "Yes."

Dorian sighed. "Good. My semblance gives me the ability to shapeshift into and somewhat control the power of the Grimm."

There was a moment of silence. Ruby just stared at him dumbfounded. She took a step forward and spoke.

"Is that why you freaked out this morning and in Port's class?" She asked.

"Yes. Grimm Shifting, as I call it, has the unfortunate side effect of making me Grimm like in some actions." Dorian spoke slowly. He didn't meet Ruby's eyes as he turned back to his weapon. "Please don't think any less of me." he muttered.

"Nope." Ruby responded.

"What?" Dorian turned back to her.

"How could I think less of you?" Ruby said. "Sure, it may be scary, but your power is awesome. You really helped during initiation and I have seen the way you fight and treat others. You may have the power to become the monsters we fight but that doesn't make you a monster." She smiled at Dorian.

Dorian chuckled as he spoke. "How can you just be so accepting? How can you be so wise for that matter?"

Ruby shrugged and sat next to Dorian. "I'm a leader now, I should at least act the part sometimes, right? Now, maybe for your crossbow you could use something other than string to make it more practical."

"Right, what else would I use?" Dorian asked.

"I don't know." Ruby answered.

 **Dorian, I got it! The feathers are an iron alloy, we can use magnets.**

"EUREKA!" Dorian shouted, startling Ruby. "Magnets! I can adapt the MPC and use magnets to propel the feathers, thus allowing for a little more practicality. Ruby, would you mind helping me get the base of the weapon built."

Ruby smiled and nodded.

 **Of course, now we need to get the parts for a magnetic propulsion system.**

'I can get them when everyone else leaves for forever fall in a few days.'

It took a few hours, but eventually Ruby and Dorian were able to get a crossbow that would fire the feathers accurately. The only thing missing was the magnetic propulsion system. Dorian held the weapon and stared at it with pride.

"Nevermourner." Dorian said raising the mostly finished weapon aloft. " I dub thee _Nevermourner._ "

"I like that name." Ruby said.

"Yeah, I do too." Dorian checked the time. "It's getting late. We should head back to the dorm."

Ruby nodded and they grabbed everything they needed before leaving. The trip back was mostly silent. Dorian broke the silence after about five minutes.

"Hey Ruby...thanks." Dorian said.

"For what?" Ruby asked.

"Keeping my semblance secret. It actually means a lot to me." Dorian answered.

"It's no problem." Ruby shrugged. "Besides, making _Nevermourner_ was fun."

Dorian glanced behind him as he heard a pair of footsteps following them. He smirked, she wasn't as stealthy as she would like to think.

"Yeah it was." Dorian agreed. "We should hang out like this again sometime."

"Yeah, just don't tell Yang, she'll probably get the wrong idea." Ruby responded.

"Don't tell Yang what?" The blonde said, almost literally popping in from nowhere.

"Don't tell Yang I have plans to make more weapons, so I have an excuse to get away from her." Dorian responded looking at Yang as they reached the dorm.

"Aw, and I was just beginning to think we were friends. How you wound me so, Dorian." Yang said with mock sadness as she placed a hand over her heart.

Ruby and Dorian laughed at Yang as Ruby entered the dorm. Dorian was about to enter but Yang stopped him. Dorian turned around and saw a look of total seriousness in Yang's eyes.

"So, what were you doing with my sister?" Yang asked.

"Yang, it was nothing more than questions and weapons." Dorian answered. "She helped me to build this." He showed Yang the incomplete _Nevermourner_ as proof.

"What questions?" Yang asked.

"Questions about the nature of my semblance." Dorian sighed. "Yang, you need to calm down. I have no intention to do anything to your sister."

"What are your intentions with her then?" Yang's interrogation was starting to get annoying.

"Right now, I just want to be a good friend and teammate." Dorian answered.

"I feel like there's something more to it than that." Yang said.

 **Powerful and perceptive. She will definitely be a good ally in the future.**

'Shut up.'

"What do you want me to say, Yang?" Dorian asked. "What are you really looking for here?"

"I want to know what your plans with my sister are." Yang said.

"Right now...honestly, even I don't know." Dorian relented as he leaned against the wall. Yang looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, one side of me is saying she would be an excellent ally in the future." Dorian started.

 **I'm not wrong.**

'Didn't say you were.'

"Another side says that we would just exploit her powers and abilities. Yet another side says we want to be more than friends. I don't know." Dorian answered honestly.

"Huh…" Yang was at a bit of a loss for words.

"If you must know, I am falling for your sister...or at least I think I am. I don't know. I have very little experience with this." Dorian said after a moment of silence.

"Well, whatever you feel, know this," Yang let her aura flare. "If you hurt her, you will be praying for death before I am done with you."

 **Is it bad if I want to see her try?**

Dorian chuckled. "Like I already said, Yang, I have no ill will toward Ruby. However, now there is another side of me that really wants to see you try and get me to beg for death."

Yang chuckled as well. "Heh, well, night D." She entered the dorm, leaving Dorian standing in the hall.

 **You really do have no idea how to handle this do you?**

'Yep.'

 **What are you going to do now?**

'Get us out of going on that field trip.'

 **If I may ask, how and why?**

'We could say we've got allergies. As for why, well, I would like to get the necessary parts we need to finish the _Nevermourner_ 's magnetic propulsion. Also, I saw a book shop in Vale before we came to Beacon that I would like to visit.'

 **What books do you want?**

'There's a couple, an advanced chemistry book, a book on magnetism, and a book on the Grimm.'

 **Good choices, while we're at it, we should get The Art of War.**

'Will do, we have the funds.'

 **Speaking of funds, you think Ozpin knows of our black-market dealings?**

'Probably. If I had to venture a guess, if he didn't know before, he most certainly knows now.'

 **Why do you say that?**

'While we may not have outright said it, we did drop a few subtle hints that we knew about some of the inner workings on the black market this morning. And, honestly, I would be surprised if Ozpin didn't have the entire building, minus the inside of the dorms, under surveillance.'

 **True, off to see the wizard, then?**

'Yes, off to see the wonderful wizard Oz.'

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH107**

 **Repeat_Request- I am still looking for ideas on Grimm shifts for Dorian to undergo. If anyone had any ideas I can use, feel free to PM me or leave a review. I just need ideas. Thank you.**

 **Information- Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as is your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted, hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	8. CH7: Harpsichords and Clones

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 7: Harpsichords and Clones**

* * *

 **Do you feel that?**

'The overwhelming sense of dread that you get whenever you are about to confront a villain of any kind on their turf?'

 **No. The negativity.**

'Negativity?'

 **Yes, negative emotions. I can feel an overwhelming sense of fear. Even Harpsichord can feel it.**

'First off, if it is that overwhelming, why haven't you felt it before? Secondly, what could cause this kind of dread?'

 **It must be dampened somehow. As for the cause, I can only surmise that our subject is undergoing either a mental torture or is on the brink of death.**

'Who would be dying in Ozpin's office?'

 **I don't think they are in Oz's office. It feels...lower.**

'What would you have us do?'

 **Find the source. Besides, you must admit you are curious as to what it is as well.**

'...'

 **Come on.**

'Fine! Yes, my curiosity has been piqued, happy now?'

 **Yep.**

The elevator door opened, and Dorian stepped in. The panel that held the buttons showed no floors below them. The only indicator something was off was a keyhole below the bottom floor button. Of course, without a key, they couldn't take the elevator, but since when was an elevator necessary to descend? Dorian hit the button for Ozpin's office and slipped out of the elevator before the door closed. Once the lift began its ascent, Dorian unsheathed his sword and inserted it into the miniscule gap between the doors. With some effort and a little brute force, door opened.

Looking down, Dorian could see nothing. The fact that the shaft descended much further than it should have was a good indication of floors deeper down. Embedded into the side of the wall were the rungs of a ladder. Without hesitation, Dorian began the descent. The climb down did not take long. Despite that, Altdor estimated their descent to be at least fifty feet down.

When they reached the bottom, Dorian forced the door open. Inside they entered a strange vault like room. It was a long hallway with a single device in the center. Inside the device was a woman. She appeared to be in critical condition. Her face was covered in a rather alarming web of scars and looked to be in pain. A heart monitor next to the woman showed her heart to be in a constant state of fluctuation. Her presence near death and the fear was not helping. Even though he didn't have the natural empathic abilities of the Grimm, Dorian could feel the woman's fear. It wasn't hard to see that she was in some sort of stasis to prevent her death.

'Altdor, I think we found the source of the negative emotions you were picking up.'

 **Indeed, why is she here?**

'Do you know her?'

 **Yes, this shouldn't be possible, unless…**

'Altdor what is it?'

Altdor took control and walked next to the machine she was in. He raised his Grimm arm toward her and willed forth his power. The black smoke like tendrils flowed from him. It moved slowly toward the woman. The tendrils passed easily through the glass of her side of the machine. They reached her face and started prodding at the scars.

 **Fascinating. It seems the process is incomplete.**

'Altdor, what is going on? Why won't you answer me?'

 **Sorry Dorian, but this is a bit more important.**

'Well, could you at least tell me what's going on?'

 **Yes. Remember the strange Grimm glove thing that the usurper created?**

'Yes, you didn't shut up about it for three days. How could I possibly forget?'

 **Sarcasm aside, it seems that this is that...thing's handiwork. I can still feel its power in her.**

The heart monitors beeping slowly evened out as the woman appeared to calm down. The pained look on her face eased.

'Altdor, what are you doing?'

 **It seems that the Grimm the Usurper created is some sort of leech. It left something behind that has been trying to drain her soul for who knows how long. I am just trying to remove the leech's power. Unfortunately, I can't absorb power.**

'So, what are you going to do with it?'

 **I can release it in a massive explosion that would most likely destroy the four of us, or I can transfer it. Harpsichord would be a good host. Hey, Harpsichord, you want to be the host to more power?**

The mantis on Altdor's shoulder tilted its head. He climbed down Altdor's arm and stood in front of the pod. Altdor nodded and willed his power to enter the woman's scars. In a swift motion, and a spike of fear, the tendril pierced the woman's face at the center of the scar. Altdor willed his power to flow from the woman into Harpsichord. In less than a second the remnant of the Grimm leech was extracted from the woman and entered Harpsichord.

The power caused the mantis to start growing. After fifteen seconds, the Grimm mantis stood the height of the hall. While the symbol on his right forelimb remained unchanged, a new symbol appeared on his left forelimb. It looked to be an orange leaf. His right forelimb had changed shape. It was now more bulbous in appearance. A small black bubble appeared on it. The bubble popped, and a miniature Harpsichord climbed out. The bug was the size Harpsichord was previously and it showed its only loyalty to be Dorian. During this process, Altdor let Dorian regain control.

"Huh." Dorian uttered looking up at the now giant mantis. The small clone climbed up and took Harpsichord's place on Dorian's shoulder.

 **Well, that is unexpected. Who would have thought that giving Harpsichord more power would increase his size and allow him to Harpsiclone?**

'Really? That's what you think of? The mini mantis is a Harpsiclone?'

 **Yep. It also appears to be contributing to a hive mind with Harpsichord at the center.**

'Would you explain what this is all about now?'

 **Sure. However, I want you to call Ozpin and bring him down here before I begin.**

'Why?'

 **He has some explaining to do.**

Dorian input Ozpin's number and made the call. While the scroll was ringing, Altdor willed his power back into Dorian's Grimm arm. Dorian winced as the power entered. When it had returned, Dorian inspected his arm. He noted his wrappings were darkening. The Overlord's power usually didn't cause bleeding. This was a worrying sign.

On the fifth wring, Ozpin picked up.

"Hello." Ozpin answered.

"Greetings Oz. We need to talk." Dorian said.

"Dorian, if we need to talk, why could you not come up to my office during office hours? Why call?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, I don't want to make the climb, besides this is a nicer place to speak." Dorian began. "This conversation can continue in the vault under Beacon." Dorian hung up and walked over to a pillar. He leaned against it and noticed that Harpsichord's legs kind of looked like the pillars. He chuckled to himself as he studied the now massive Grimm.

'You owe me an explanation.'

 **Yes, I know. Let's start with the beginning. You know of the four maidens, right?**

'Yes.'

 **Good, that makes this easier. That woman is one of them. Fall, to be precise. Harpsichord taking the power of the leech apparently also made him loyal to her.**

"Altdor, off topic.'

 **Sorry. Anyway, before the Usurper, the Grimm lived in a pseudo-peaceful coexistence with humans and Faunus.**

'Pseudo?'

 **Yes, they did not trust us. Unfortunately, they never would. I took an idea from other rulers and figured, perhaps we could live together more peacefully if the humans had stronger protectors. Beings gifted with powers that the Grimm could never overcome. Given to them by the leader of the Grimm.**

'Like the silver eyed warriors?'

 **No. They were not my doing. The maidens, however, were a request made with the old wizard from the story. I asked him to find four people who would be the best of humanity. He was to give them power to overcome the Grimm, then announce that they were a gift from the Overlord. It was a ploy to hopefully allow for peace. Although, it was not the prettiest idea when we were meant to be a necessary evil. Anyway, the point is that the maidens were created mostly to be the ultimate protectors of humanity, especially against us. Unfortunately, I died before the word got out, so I was never mentioned in the story.**

'If that's the case, then why does your power not react negatively when you interact with the maiden?'

 **Simple, she contains part of my power. The powers the wizard gave the maidens included a small piece of my own. This was done to ensure that Grimm couldn't stand a chance against the maidens, except in the odd case of never-ending numbers.**

'Ok, so that's an explanation of the origin, but what about the escalating problem?'

 **When I died, I figured that the Usurper wanted either genocide or power. She is the only one who would have the motive to attack a maiden. I assume she got one of her lackeys to do it. According to Provenance, she doesn't like getting her hands dirty. What Ozpin is going to tell us is how this happened.**

'And if he doesn't?'

 **I will make him.**

Dorian and Altdor lapsed into silence. They waited, leaning against the pillar, while Harpsichord adjusted to his new giant body. The giant mantis also took pleasure in creating more Harpsiclones in the dark. A thought occurred to Dorian.

'Hey Altdor, can you track the Harpsiclones?'

 **What do you mean?**

'Like when other Grimm that are loyal are near, you can feel them. Can you do the same for the Harpsiclones?'

 **Probably, why?**

'If you can, then we may have a way to monitor Vale for questionable activity.'

 **A surveillance net?**

'There mantises, not spiders.'

The ding of an elevator arriving reverberated through the room. Dorian turned to see Ozpin and Glynda exit the elevator. Glynda was glaring at him. Dorian smirked as he stepped into the dim light.

"You know, if you wanted to keep this place a secret, you probably should have increased security." Dorian said. "Security aside of course, how did this happen?"

Dorian pointed at the maiden in the pod.

"She was attacked. How did you find this place, Dorian?" Ozpin calmly asked.

"Fear, Oz. Fear." Dorian responded curtly.

"Fear? How could you being afraid possibly help find this room? There should have been no way for you access it." Glynda demanded.

 **Don't let them know of me.**

"Simple, Goodwitch, as I am sure that Ozpin has explained by now, my semblance allows me to become the Grimm. That comes with an added side effect of some Grimm like behaviors and senses. As such, I am a natural empath to negative emotions." Dorian explained. "AND YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FALL MAIDEN!"

Glynda pointed her weapon at Dorian. Ozpin calmly lowered her hand.

"Fair enough, she was attacked. A friend of mine was able to stop the attack and bring her here where we have kept her in stasis. We do not know the identities of her attackers, although we believe that the woman that you and Miss Rose tried to attack the night we met was the same person who attacked the Fall Maiden." Ozpin explained. "And, as you have brought it up, it might not be a bad idea to upgrade security."

"No need." Dorian stated. Ozpin raised an eyebrow and Glynda looked at him confused. Dorian smile before bringing two fingers to his mouth and letting out a high-pitched whistle. Harpsichord moved forward, just enough so that Glynda and Ozpin could see him. A small army of Harpsiclones moved to surround the group. Ozpin and Glynda looked shocked and drew their weapons.

"Ozpin, I would like you to meet your new security crew. Harpsichord and his Harpsiclones. The new security system for your vault." Dorian smiled.

"How did this happen?" Ozpin asked still staring at the mantises around him.

"No clue." Dorian answered. "Although, that does remind me of why I was coming this way in the first place. I wanted to get your permission to remain behind on the field trip Friday."

"May I ask why?" Ozpin asked composing himself.

"I am... allergic to sap." Dorian answered.

Ozpin sighed. "Yes, you may stay behind."

"Excellent, now if you'll excuse me, I would like to get some sleep tonight." Dorian said as he led Glynda and Ozpin to the elevator.

As they stepped on, a second Harpsiclone snuck onto the elevator. Dorian heard Altdor communicating with it but said nothing. He was still kind of amazed that the small Grimm clones were still loyal to him. He was also happy to still have that familiar weight on his shoulder. When they arrived at ground level, Dorian stepped off. He turned to wish the professors good night, but they had already begun the ascent.

 **Dorian, I think you might be pleased to know that we now have a bug in Ozpin's office.**

'The Harpsiclone? You can communicate with them?'

 **Yep.**

'Trial run?'

 **Yep. They are asking what to do with you. Ozpin wants you to join them in protecting the maidens.**

Dorian and Altdor stopped for a beat, before cracking up in laughter.

'That's hilarious! The Overlord protecting a means to destroy the Overlord!'

 **Yes. The bitter irony of this situation. Anyway, Ozpin wants to wait to discuss it with some guy name Crow? And General Ironwood?**

'The General? That...could be detrimental to our plans.'

 **Indeed, and who is this crow person? Why is he named after crows?**

Dorian just shrugged as he entered the dorm. As it was late, his team was already asleep. He got in bed and fell asleep soon after himself. The next day went by rather quickly. The only thing he noticed was the Jaune seemed to be hanging out with Cardin a lot more. Dorian was unconcerned. He had taught the racist his lesson already, although, he could teach it again.

Most of Dorian's free time was spent getting Harpsiclones out of the vault. It was easier said than done. He was constantly under the watchful eyes of Goodwitch and Yang. It wasn't hard to figure out why. He honestly couldn't care less. All that mattered was Friday. Dorian would get the parts to finish the _Nevermourner_ and collect the books he needed. They also thought it might be a good idea to give his team some Harpsiclones. That could wait.

Friday came, and the teams were off to Forever Fall. Ruby was a bit upset that Dorian wasn't coming but cheered up when he said he'd make it up to her. When the teams had left, Dorian grabbed his unfinished crossbow, a few Harpsiclones, some money, and caught a flight into Vale. It didn't take long for him to find a store selling weapon parts. The problem was the price. Granted he only needed the parts to make a magnetic propulsion system, and the magnets weren't too expensive, it was still quite a few parts he needed.

Finding a book store took a little longer. He eventually found a little shop under the name Tukson's Book Trade. With a shrug, Dorian entered the building. A small jingle alerted the shopkeeper. The man had broad shoulders, strange sideburns and golden eyes. An air of suppressed apprehension hung around the room. Altdor chuckled in Dorian's head.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun. How may I help you?" The man who Dorian assumed was Tukson said.

"I'm just in the market for a few books." Dorian answered as he went to browse the shelves. He found a book on chemistry and another on magnets. He couldn't find the others he was looking for. He took his intended purchases to the counter and set them down.

"Will that be all?" the shopkeeper asked.

"No, I couldn't find two books I'm looking for. Do you happen to have The Art of War?" Dorian asked.

"No, I can order you a copy if you like. What is the other book?" The shopkeeper asked.

"I believe it's called Blood of the Beasts: The Nature of the Grimm." Dorian answered.

The shopkeeper looked at him curiously. "I believe we have a copy of that in the back. I'll go get it."

The shopkeeper left. Dorian looked around the shop. It was a quaint little store. He quite liked the look of the place. A second later the shopkeeper returned with Dorian's requested book. As he was ringing the books up, Dorian posed a question.

"Do you happen to know of anyone who might know the whereabouts of Roman Torchwick?" he asked.

The shopkeeper looked at Dorian. "Why would you want to find him? You do know he is a criminal, right?"

"Indeed, I want to find him because...we have a score to settle. He attacked me a few months ago. I want to know where he is." Dorian answered.

 **Ok, Dorian, why do we really want Torchwick?**

'I think he would be a valuable ally. He knows how to fight, and if he is working in cahoots with the Usurper, we might be able to get an inside man.'

 **If he's working for her, he will be loyal to her.**

'Not Torchwick. He's a criminal, loyal only to himself. For the right price, he can be bought.'

 **If that's the case, we might as well try recruiting the White Fang.**

'That's not a bad plan.'

 **I was being sarcastic.**

'I know, I wasn't.'

The shopkeeper sighed. "If you want to know how to find him, I would suggest Junior's. He is an informant for-"

"Underground crime rings and black-market dealers, yes I know. I'm not surprised, I just wanted confirmation." Dorian interrupted.

"Wait, you know Junior?" The Shopkeeper asked.

"Indeed. I've dealt with him before. I just wanted to ensure that he would know of Torchwick's whereabouts before visiting. And don't worry Tukson, I never got this from you." Dorian smiled, grabbed his books and left enough lien to cover the cost of the books with a little extra for the information. He put a post it note on the counter after picking up the books. "This is my scroll number. Call me when the Art of War arrives, will you?" The shopkeeper nodded as Dorian left.

'Altdor-'

 **Yes, I know. This is your thing. I shan't interrupt.**

The nightclub Junior ran was currently closed. Dorian didn't care, Junior would make an exception for him one way or another. He walked up to the building and threw the door open. He scowled as every guard in the club turned their weapons on him.

"Junior, tell these morons to put their weapons away, you owe me a drink." Dorian said as he walked up to the bar, ignoring the guns pointed at him.

"Who are you, and why do I owe you a drink?" Junior asked as Dorian sat himself down at the bar.

"Junior, you should recognize me. I thought we were friends. And you owe me a limoncello, two ice cubes." Dorian said.

"Gin?" Junior asked, confused.

"No, limoncello. Of course, it's me." Dorian smirked.

Junior chuckled and poured the drink. "You haven't been in contact for a while. Thought you were caught."

"Look, Junior, I haven't been caught because I never did anything wrong. They have no record of me." Dorian answered. "That and I have joined Beacon. Near the top of the first years at the school."

"Gin, you and I both know that the black market is outside the law, and why would you join Beacon? Doesn't Beacon stand against everything you do, or used to do?" Junior asked.

"Junior, I still have a business in the black market. Who else goes around collecting rare Grimm commodities. As for Beacon, I joined because I need allies." Dorian answered.

"I get it, get in good with light while still dealing with the dark to get as many allies as you can, right?" Junior asked.

"Indeed. That's why I'm here. I believe you know the location of Roman Torchwick." Dorian said.

"Him? Why would you want him?" Junior asked.

"Why would I tell you? I pay to get information, not give it." Dorian answered.

"You know, as an informant, I can't tell you that information." Junior answered.

"Oh, but you can. You see, this conversation isn't happening, and I need allies. If they must be bought, so be it." Dorian said as he slid five hundred lien across the bar.

"Gin, this conversation is happening, and I can't tell you, because I don't know." Junior answered.

"Oh, I think you do." Dorian slid another five hundred lien across the bar.

Junior sighed. "There's a warehouse down by the docks. He has made it his personal base of operations for the time being. He's going to move tomorrow. The warehouse is guarded by some White Fang grunts and is numbered 042."

"I knew I could count on you. Have a good night Junior." Dorian finished his drink and left the club.

The warehouse wasn't that hard to find. Two members of the White Fang stood guard. Dorian wanted to get in without alerting any other guards. He took a nearby trash can and rolled it at the two Faunus. The first tripped over it as Dorian ran in and knocked the second guard out with a quick knockout punch. Before the first guy got his bearings, Dorian had him in a chokehold. He struggled for a few seconds, but slowly stopped. When he stopped moving, Dorian laid him down and checked his pulse. He was alive.

Nodding, Dorian entered the warehouse. There was no one in sight. Dorian found an office above the main floor and entered it. Turning on the light he noticed a map of Vale on the back wall. He studied it, taking care to note special markings around Beacon and the center of Vale. A voice could be heard coming through the building. Thinking fast, Dorian took a picture of the map, turned off the light and sat down at the desk.

"I don't care right now. We just got you ice cream." It was the voice of Roman. Dorian cracked a smile. "Hold up, did we leave the door open?"

Dorian leaned back in the chair he was sitting and put his feet on the desk. This was going to be fun. Roman entered the room, his cane pointing around, ready to fire. Dorian felt it was a good time to speak.

"If you plan on killing me, then I would suggest not using an explosive weapon. They are terribly messy." Dorian said.

Torchwick didn't say anything, he just turned on the light and saw Dorian reclining at the desk.

"Good to see you again, Torchwick." Dorian said. Roman pointed his weapon at Dorian. "You should know that I am not here to arrest or kill you."

"Then what are you here for?"

"I have a business proposition."

"Sorry, I'm not looking for jobs right now."

"Perhaps not, but I can offer something your current employer won't."

"I don't work for anyone."

"Yes, you do. You work for a woman who I am currently hunting down. Either directly or indirectly. I have no idea which." Dorian answered.

"Alright, let's say I am working for someone, what would you be offering that they wouldn't?"

"Protection. For you and your daughter? Lover? Familial relation? I don't know what she is to you, so I'll just call her your ward."

"What?"

 **He's getting nervous. His ward is behind you, approaching with possibly murderous intent.**

'Thank you.'

"The ice cream themed girl you hang around with. The girl who is slowly stalking up behind me." Dorian said as he turned to face the girl. "You look lovely this evening, dear."

The girl was shocked, she was silent, and her illusion shouldn't have let him even see her. Dorian smiled and turned back to Torchwick.

"I'm glad to see that I have your attention. You see Roman, this is rare for me. I usually just...remove people from the picture, especially if they have attacked me or those who I call friend. You're lucky, I find value in you and as such extend a hand of friendship."

"When did we ever attack you?"

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me. It was From Dust till Dawn. Your hired hands fell so easily. Remember, it was a girl in a red hood with a wicked scythe and me."

"I remember, you have a gun that can shoot something that throws off bullheads."

"It can do it to anything, if it has iron. It shoots magnetic fields. BUT we are off topic. I am offering you and her protection."

"What's the catch?"

"Information and an alliance. A war is coming between a friend of mine and a woman that we refer to as the Usurper. I have come to believe that you are working for or with someone who works for her."

"And the only thing you offer is protection?"

"And money. I want information as well. Money for the information, protection for an alliance."

"And how do you plan to procure enough money to pay us?"

"The first thing I could do is collect on your debt to me."

"I don't owe you anything."

'How much does he owe us?'

 **13,500 lien.**

"Yes, you do. You still owe 13,500 lien for the four Geist masks I procured for you two years ago."

"Gin?" Torchwick asked, suddenly very worried.

Dorian nodded slowly, a small confident smile gracing his face.

"Why now?" He continued.

"I was...otherwise occupied for the past few months. Now I am building an array of alliances, on both sides of the law. You ally with me, agree to provide information, and I shall count the information you give me as an equivalent to the money you owe me."

"How can you guarantee this protection?"

 **We've got him.**

'I know. Two Harpsiclones shall be his guarantee.'

Dorian pulled out two of the Grimm mantises he brought with him.

"These special little Grimm are called Harpsiclones. Highly venomous, hive minded, and most importantly, loyal to a friend of mine, and by extension, me. They shall be your guarantee for protection. He has some control over other Grimm. This is how I can guarantee you will be protected. These little bugs are highly intelligent. One for each of you. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

Dorian stood up and shook Roman's hand.

"Excellent. You shall meet my friend in a few days' time. Then, he will gather his own opinions of you and you shall inform him of what he asks. The Harpsiclone shall let you know when and where to go for this meeting. Have a good night, Roman."

Dorian got up and left. The moon was high in the sky. His day had gone rather well. Tomorrow he would make up missing Forever fall and finish the _Nevermourner._

'I dare say that went rather well.'

 **Indeed, however, they won't be enough.**

'I know. Should we involve the team?'

 **Not yet. Ruby is the only one that has proven her trust and Yang her worth. The others are still a tossup.**

'Well then. We have some trials to give, don't we?'

 **Yes. If all goes well, we will have six allies by the next meeting with provenance.**

'I wonder if we could schedule a meeting with the leader of the White Fang?'

 **The Harpsiclones are on it.**

'Already?'

 **Yes, the Usurper will learn that she should never have crossed me. By the way, when did you get so good with negotiations like that?**

'Altdor, we worked the black market for years. It was get good, scam, or get scammed. How else do you think I was able to secure 40,000 lien for those masks?'

 **I think I might be a bad influence on you. You are quite the devious personality.**

'Yes, but we should be getting back to Beacon. We have a long day tomorrow after all.'

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH108**

 **Repeat_Request- I am still looking for ideas on Grimm shifts for Dorian to undergo. If anyone has any ideas I can use, feel free to PM me or leave a review. I just need ideas. Thank you.**

 **Information- Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted, hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	9. CH8: Hidden Revelations

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 8: Hidden Revelations**

* * *

Normally, Dorian would not be too bothered by directional shifts in relation to the force of gravity. Although, normally, Dorian would be supported by a harness or vehicle designed to maintain the directional shift. That being said, he was handling it rather well.

The night had been quite productive. After returning from his secret meeting with Torchwick, Dorian had found the girls fast asleep. He entered the room, grabbed his blood belt, _Memento Mori_ , and his experiment log. The night was young and Dorian was not going to be sleeping this night. In silence he stole away to the arena that he had been frequenting for his training. Tonight, Altdor had decided that experimenting with a different type of Grimm blood would be most beneficial. Dorian wanted to experiment with Geist blood, but they had very little of it at the moment. Altdor suggest DeathStalker, and the training began.

To say that some of the effect of the DeathStalker blood injections were weird would be an understatement. The injection to his neck gave him the tail of a DeathStalker that ran the length of his spine and landed on the floor. Dorian noted that it had no stinger on the end of it. He also noted how the tail was sharpened. It may not have had a stinger, but it could still do damage. However, a problem with the DeathStalker tail shift was noticed rather quickly. It would only curl up or down. He couldn't rotate it or move it the the sides. It would be more of a hindrance than a help. Dorian reverted the shift and moved on to the arms.

Things only got stranger. The injection to his human left arm only morphed the hand. Where hand once was, he now had the large bronze stinger that adorned the end of DeathStalker tails. However, his fingers had each morphed into the five points along the stinger. It got more interesting when they found out they were jointed in a similar way to the bone claws that made up his right hand. Dorian had a passing curiosity about whether he was immune to his own DeathStalker venom. A better idea presented itself when he realized he could extract the venom and possibly coat his weapons in it, though that was a project for another time.

The shift on his Grimm right arm was by far one of the strangest things Dorian had ever witnessed with his semblance. Actually, it was just one of the strangest things he had witnessed period. The injection shifted his arm into a DeathStalker claw. It was a rather underwhelming shift, at first. That thought lasted for about five seconds when his arm split at the elbow and each half of his now dual arm shifted into a DeathStalker claw. The shock was overshadowed by the pain of his arm splitting. Even Altdor was a bit alarmed at the pain the shift caused. Having two DeathStalker claws on one arm was a bit odd. It was a small comfort to know that the claws had a rather impressive range of motion and could make fine movements easily.

The last shift that Dorian had to test was an injection for his legs. This was easily the most uncomfortable shift that he had yet experienced. When the reaction began, both his legs felt like a jagged, poorly maintained, serrated blade was cutting them to ribbons. He was barely able to restrain his tongue lest he cry out from the sheer pain of the shift. Calling the pain excruciating would have been an understatement. It took thirty seconds for the shift to complete. When the pain had abated, Dorian looked at his legs. In place of his normal human legs were the eight legs of a scorpion. It was so strange to have so many legs. He could see the clawed ends of each leg. With some practice he might be able to fight with many of his legs in conjunction with his hands. The first thing he had to do was master walking.

Dorian suggested to Altdor that they spend the rest of the night practicing with DeathStalker legs, Altdor fully supported the notion. Mastering forward motion took a little longer than Dorian would care to admit, but after a few tries he got a rhythm down. Soon enough he was able to move without face planting. As his movements got better, he noted that he was gradually moving faster. Extra agility would be most beneficial in battle. Altdor made a comment about how it was kind of unfair that Dorian gained more benefit to his fighting from the shifts than he did. His complaints were ignored.

With movement mastered, Dorian began practicing his bladework. He tried incorporating the usage of his legs into his fighting style. Unfortunately, it was quite fruitless to begin with. Attempting to use his legs to kick at the imaginary opponents only threw him off balance and ruined any rhythm his blade had. His legs did help in other aspects. The agility and balance that six extra limbs provided would be a huge advantage in battle. Dorian was a little displeased that the claws at the ends of his legs were not as dextrous as his fingers, but they could do well in holding an opponent down.

It was when the sun began its ascent across the morning sky that Altdor proposed a rather ridiculous idea. Since the legs mirrored those of a scorpion, could he possibly climb walls? Dorian, not one to back away from an exciting experiment, walked to one of the arena's walls. With small trepidation, Dorian started his ascent. Each of his legs found enough friction to keep Dorian on the wall, and when there wasn't enough friction? The leg would just stab the wall. It took him barely two minutes to reach the roof. At the intersection of the wall and the ceiling, Dorian decide to see if he could maintain his wall climbing abilities while upside. Thus, with a call of "FOR SCIENCE!", Dorian began his trek across the ceiling. That was how he arrived at the point of just dangling from the center of the room, upside down, and fifteen feet up.

 **Dorian, any particular reason why we stopped?**

'Not really. I just had a thought.'

 **That we look quite ridiculous right now?**

'That and we owe Ruby. I told her I would make up for missing the trip to Forever Fall.'

 **Right and how do we plan to do that?**

'I don't know. Maybe we should let her decide.'

 **You know, if we let her decide how we repay her, it may end up being our death.**

'Well, how else do we repay her.'

…

'That's what I thought.'

"Dorian?"

 **Speak of the Devil-**

'-and he shall appear. Or in this case, she.'

Dorian looked down...or rather up? Down? Dorian looked towards the arena's door. Ruby had just entered the room. She looked around and couldn't see the shifter. She did see his equipment and journal. Even one of his Harpsiclones was easily seen. Dorian wasn't.

 **Why don't people ever look up?**

'Don't know.'

"Hey Ruby." Dorian called down to her.

"Dorian?" Ruby looked up at him. "What are you doing up there?"

"Oh you know, just hanging around." Dorian said nonchalantly.

 **Good one.**

'Shut up.'

Ruby giggled at him. Dorian just smiled in response as he finished his trek across the ceiling. In five minutes he was on the ground again. Standing next to Ruby, Dorian noticed that the DeathStalker shift to his legs had granted him a few extra inches of height.

"So, this is one of your...shifts?" Ruby asked tentatively.

"Yep, DeathStalker blood to the legs. These come complete with most of the functionalities of normal scorpion legs as well. If you think this is great, you should see some of the other shifts." Dorian answered. "Although, I am curious how you found my secret-ish training spot."

"Oh, I woke up and saw you were missing. You see we're heading to Vale today for the Vytal festival and I thought that maybe you would want to come along. So I got up to find you missing and-"

"Ruby, I just want to know how you found me, ok." Dorian interrupted.

"Sorry. I went to find you and ran into the headmaster." Ruby meekly answered.

"And you wanted me to join the team in Vale?" Dorian asked, taking some blood to revert the shift.

"Yeah, it was Weiss's idea to go to Vale today." Ruby answered, perking up instantly.

"Well then, best to not keep the Ice Queen waiting, ey?" Dorian responded as he grabbed his gear and left the room.

The two headed back to the dorm. They entered and Dorian set about readying himself for the day. He recorded the last results of his experiment with wall climbing, before finishing his normal routine. When he was ready to go, he noticed the girls had already left. There was a note on his bed saying they went to breakfast and would meet him at the bullhead to Vale. Dorian didn't mind. He still had to grab what he needed for the trip. He made sure that _Noblesse Oblige_ was fully loaded. Satisfied, he holstered the gun, grabbed his scroll, and the Harpsiclone that never left him and left the room.

 **You know, we should consider getting some sort of encryption on our scroll.**

'Why do you say that?'

 **Would an encrypted line not make it easier to speak with the black market? I mean, a more permanent form of communication is cheaper than constantly buying burner phones, isn't it?**

'You make a fair point. Do we know anyone who could help?'

 **No, but a place that sells scrolls may be able to help.**

'Right, then we best get going.'

He messaged Ruby to message him when it was time to meet up. With that done, Dorian went to the elevator that led to Ozpin's office. Dorian sent the elevator up and climbed down to the vault. He really needed to get the required authorization to take the elevator down. He only needed to grab some more Harpsiclones. Having a hive minded Grimm loyal to him was proving to be quite the help. Thanks to the surveillance net he had cast with the Harpsiclones, Dorian had access to much of the major goings on in the kingdom. He only really cared about things that would affect their plans in the future.

With a wave at Harpsichord, Dorian grabbed a few Harpsiclones and left the vault. He received a message from Ruby that they were ready to head to the city. Dorian hurried to catch them and in no time at all, they were in Vale. Since the Vytal festival was to be held in Vale, the kingdom was preparing for it. The girls were quite excited. Dorian found himself simply being amused, especially as he discreetly set Harpsiclones free in the city. Soon he only had two left, and there wasn't even anything interesting happening yet.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss exclaimed with a smile decorating her face.

 **Dorian, I think she's lost it.**

'No, she hasn't lost it yet...hopefully.'

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss. It's kinda weirding me out..." Ruby said with a little frown.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you've lost it." Dorian said glancing to Weiss. She just glared at him before continuing.

"How could you not smile?" She asked indignantly. "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, and a tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

"I know what the festival entails. Geez, you talk to me like I grew up in the wild." Dorian said raising his hands in defeat.

"Weren't you the one saying that you were actually raised off the grid for the past ten years?" Weiss deadpanned.

"Touche. However, I would like to point out that I wasn't completely disconnected from civilization. Only mostly disconnected." Dorian answered.

 **Yes, because that makes a huge difference.**

'It did for us.'

 **Semantics, my good sir. Semantics.**

They were nearing the docks. Dorian detected a very strong fish smell. It was making him hungry. Some fresh calamari would not have gone amiss at this time. Altdor found himself in agreement.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Saturday visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, they smell like fish!" Ruby stated covering her nose.

"I could really go for some tuna right now." Dorian said absently. "Or maybe some fresh calamari."

 **How about octopus? I hear that is quite the delicacy.**

"Oh, I know how about a captain's platter at a seafood restaurant. That way we get an entire assortment of fish to dine on and we don't have to limit ourselves to one." Dorian continued, completely oblivious to the outside world. He looked to his team. "What? Did I miss something?"

Ruby and Yang were just staring at him. Weiss just had him fixed with a deadpan stare while Blake had started to drool a little.

"I was saying that students from Vacuo were supposed to be arriving today and I feel as if it is our duty to welcome them to Vale." Weiss said.

"Translation, she wants to spy on the contestants so we'll have an upper hand in the tournament." Blake said after she composed herself.

"So we weren't talking about seafood?" Dorian asked. Weiss just facepalmed.

"Now I kinda want seafood…" Yang trailed off. Ruby just nodded in agreement.

"It is almost noon." Dorian said nonchalantly. "I know this lovely little seafood shack down by the dock. It'll be my treat."

With that said, Blake had grabbed Dorian and started pulling.

"WE ARE GOING NOW!" She said. There was going to be no arguing with her.

Ruby and Yang just shrugged before following. Weiss reluctantly joined. The small restaurant didn't look like much, but then again, Dorian did say it was a shack. They were seated and Dorian ordered a few captain's platters. The platters came and Blake dug in. The others showed a little more dignity in their eating, but it was delicious nonetheless. When two of the platters were gone, Weiss spoke up.

"Dorian, where did you get the money to pay for this? You don't have a job." Weiss said.

 **I would refrain from directly telling them about the black market dealings.**

'Duly noted.'

"Simple, I sell valuable commodities." Dorian answered vaguely.

"Such as?" Yang questioned.

"Whatever the customer wants, so long as it does not involve murder, or anything that I construe as morally wrong.." Dorian trailed off.

"That is quite a wide range of commodities." Ruby said. "Anything specific you want to share?"

"Not really. Although I get the feeling you will keep asking, so I will tell you one commodity I sell." Dorian sighed. "One thing I sell is information. Informants make quite a bit of money you know."

 **Dorian, we are not informants. We only sell Grimm commodities.**

'I know, but with the surveillance mantises, we have a cover for the black market dealings.'

 **Fair enough.**

"Anyway, Weiss, I believe you wanted to…ahem welcome the Vacuo students Vale." Dorian said.

Weiss nodded. Dorian payed for their lunch and they went off toward where the ships would be coming in. On the way they passed a dust shop that had been broken into. Dorian recognized it as From Dust till Dawn.

"Dorian, isn't that the shop we fought Torchwick at?" Ruby asked.

"I do believe it is." Dorian said.

Two detectives were in front of the ruined store. They were discussing their own theories on the event.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The first detective said.

"They left all the money again." The second guy responded.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss stated haughtily.

"What is your problem?" Blake turned to her teammate.

"My problem?" Weiss answered indignantly. "I don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang aren't just a bunch of psychopaths. They are a collection of misguided faunus." Blake said, her temper rising.

Dorian turned to Ruby. "I think I'm going to make a hasty retreat before things get to heated. I saw a scroll shop a few blocks back and I want to see what deals they have. I might replace my current scroll."

"Ok." Ruby answered. "See you later then?" she looked at him hopefully.

"Of course, I'll see you guys again tonight at Beacon at the latest.

Ruby smiled, and Dorian left. Weiss and Blake's argument was increasing in volume.

 **You're a killjoy, you know that?**

'How so?'

 **That argument was just getting interesting.**

'You don't even care about what they were arguing about.'

 **Yes I do. I find debates to be a worthwhile way to spend time.**

'If you care so much, what were they arguing about then?'

 **Uh…**

'That's what I thought.'

That effectively shut Altdor up until they reached the scroll shop. He entered the building and was approached by a salesman.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you today?" he asked.

"I would like a simple scroll." Dorian answered.

"Any models you would like to inspect?" the man asked.

"No, but would it be possible to get it encrypted and untraceable?" Dorian asked speaking at a much lower volume.

The salesman paled. "Sir, that is not strictly...legal."

"So that would be a no then?" Dorian said. "Tell you what, his doesn't leave this building, but I will pay you five hundred lien on top of the scroll price, now, in cash if you can fulfill my request." Dorian removed the money from his wallet.

The salesman looked at Dorian then at the cash. With a sigh he spoke.

"I suppose we could come to some sort of arrangement." He said slowly. "I would need a name, though."

"Gin." Dorian stated simply.

"Well then Mr. Gin, if you could wait here a few minutes I will get you your order." The salesman said as he left.

Dorian sat down and looked outside. He watched as a young Faunus with what appeared to be a monkey tail run by. Dorian thought nothing of it until he saw his team run by a few seconds after. He waved as they ran but only Ruby noticed. She waved but continued running. Dorian chuckled to himself. The salesman was taking longer than he would have liked. When no one came to get him thirty minutes later, Dorian sat down and started to drift off.

'Altdor, wake me if they call for us, k?'

 **Sure thing.**

Dorian leaned on a fist and fell into a rather restful nap. His sleep didn't feel very long, but it was still quite restful. Soon enough Altdor was prodding him awake as the salesman approached. Dorian noticed that the sun was descending. He had slept for longer than he thought.

"Terribly sorry about that sir." The salesman said.

"No problem. When it comes to quality, I can wait." Dorian said as he handed the money over to the salesman. He was handed a new unassuming scroll. Dorian smiled as he received the hardware. The wait was well worth it for something that couldn't be traced back to him or the people he associated with.

Dorian thanked the man and left. He checked his Beacon scroll and noticed that he had a message from Ruby saying they were returning to Beacon. Dorian left for an airfield to make his return to campus as well.

When he finally reached the dorms, the sky was fully dark. Dorian didn't care. He hid his new scroll as he approached the dorm. He heard Blake and Weiss arguing loudly.

 **Wow, so they are still going at it?**

'So it would seem. Come on let's enter the room.'

"People like me?" Weiss yelled as Dorian entered.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake responded in kind.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss yelled back. At the silence she continued. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

 **Harsh.**

'Indeed.'

"Weiss-" Dorian began.

"No!" She yelled. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake yells back shocking everyone.

Altdor and Dorian could see what was going to happen in the few seconds before it did. In that moment of silence, they knew Blake was going to run, and the fact that it would be because of their teammate made Dorian quite angry. In those seconds Altdor, on behalf of Dorian, ordered a Harpsiclone to take refuge on Blake.

"I... I..." Blake didn't say anything else before dashing out the door, a Harpsiclone on her completely unnoticed by her.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby called after her, but the Faunus girl was already gone.

"Well, that went down about as badly as it possibly could." Dorian stated, his anger being carefully contained. He rounded on Weiss. "I hope your happy."

His words startled Weiss. "Why?" she asked.

"You drove away our teammate, our friend for being a Faunus." Dorian said, his anger slowly getting the better of him. "Do you not remember what I did to Cardin?"

"Yes, but Velvet wasn't a member of the White Fang." Weiss said.

"BLAKE COULD STILL BE A MEMBER OF THE WHITE FANG AND I WOULDN'T CARE!" Dorian yelled, startling them. "We have gotten to know and trust her over the past semester, why should this make any difference?"

"It was a secret that she shouldn't have kept." Weiss said.

"Weiss you treat her like she's a monster. You're supposed to be a Huntress. So is Blake. If you can't muster the respect to treat Faunus equally, then you don't deserve the title. We are meant to be the examples of what is good in this world." Dorian said quietly, his rage barely contained. "Besides, if you must treat someone like a monster, do it to me. Leave your Faunus prejudice at the door. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going after our teammate, whether you like it or not."

Dorian grabbed his belt of blood and the Harpsiclone. He secured them on his person before removing and injecting some Nevermore blood into his neck.

"What do you mean to treat you like a monster?" Yang asked.

"I will explain when we have Blake back, but Ruby can tell you the basics." Dorian said, his rage under control.

The girls watched as his back started to contort. Dorian strode over to the window and opened it. His back grew dark and feathers started appearing. With the sound of crunching bones, two fifteen foot wings sprung from his back. The girls looked in awe at the massive appendages. Dorian didn't give them a second glance as he jumped out the window and took off into the night.

'Alright Altdor, let's find us our Faunus friend.'

 **The Harpsiclones say that Blake has made a run for it. She's heading toward the city. I suspect if we don't catch her soon, she'll take a bullhead to be Vale and be gone.**

'Well then, shall we offer to fly?'

Altdor didn't respond as they flew as fast as they could toward Beacon's airfield. Despite the darkness, Dorian could clearly see Blake running toward the last ship that was about to take off. Dorian tucked his wings in and sped toward the running Faunus. As Dorian neared the ground, he spread his wings and caught Blake. The sudden grab and change in direction, combined with whooshing of air as it flew past them made Blake quite scared. She didn't realize that she was held aloft by Dorian as she screamed in fright.

Dorian just continued to fly toward Vale. When they were over the city, he slowed his acceleration. Soon he was still, the only movement provided by his wings flapping every so often to keep them aloft. Blake was still freaking out.

"BLAKE!" Dorian shouted at her. She looked at him. "You need to calm down. I am going to set us down, but I need your word that you won't run, ok."

Blake just nodded. Dorian slowly descended and landed on the roof of a random building so they wouldn't be disturbed. When they landed, Dorian drank a little human blood to revert the shift. Blake watched as his wings disappeared. Dorian walked over to and leaned against the edge of the roof.

"What was that?" Blake asked.

 **She's quite scared. It might be beneficial to answer simply and honestly. We need to gain her trust.**

'Indeed.'

"Nevermore shift, neck injection." Dorian simply responded.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"It has to do with my semblance." Dorian explained.

"How did you catch me so easily?" She asked.

"Travel be sky is faster than land. Also, you have a Harpsiclone that allowed me to located you." Dorian answered. Said Harpsiclone jumped off Blake and scurried into the night. "However, we are not here about me, we are here because of you. I want to know about you."

"What specifically?" Blake asked.

"The White Fang, your connection with them." Dorian answered. Blake tensed. "Don't worry, I won't tell the others until you do. You answer my questions, I'll answer yours."

"Where should I begin?" She resigned as she sat next to Dorian.

"I find that the beginning is a good place to start." Dorian answered.

"Ok, how familiar are you with the White Fang?" Blake asked.

"I know some people. A few guys in the organization." Dorian answered.

 **This is going to be a long night, isn't it?**

'Indeed, we best settle in.'

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH109**

 **Repeat_Request- I am still looking for ideas on Grimm shifts for Dorian to undergo. If anyone had any ideas I can use, feel free to PM me or leave a review. I just need ideas. Thank you.**

 **Information- Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted, hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K**


	10. CH9: The Monsters We Become

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 9: The Monsters We Become**

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You were a member of a peaceful faunus rights group from a young age, for reasons I assume are mostly due to some sort of relation, possibly familial, with the former leader, right?"

"Yes."

"The group only became violent and terroristic after the former leader stepped down. That is when you got out by stopping a dust train robbery. Ever since then, you have been hiding your faunus heritage to not be linked with the fang. Did I miss anything?"

"No."

"If that's the case, then why run? Can you not accept the fact that you might be wrong about the White Fang?"

Silence. Blake just glared at him. Dorian raised his hands in surrender. The sun was high in the sky by this point. Blake's tale was quite the long story. The fact she hid being a faunus confused him somewhat. Dorian could understand wanting to avoid people being racist against him, but to hide for seemingly no other reason than to avoid being connected to the White Fang? Quite frankly, it confused him. Of course, he couldn't just tell her not to hide, that would be quite hypocritical of him as he was hiding in plain sight as well, just for a different reason.

 **Might I offer a solution?**

'Depends, what is your solution?'

 **Prove to her that the White Fang really are behind the robberies, or that they aren't. Either way it should give her peace to reconcile with the rest of the team.**

'I think she only needs to reconcile with Weiss…'

 **Probably, but you should still go with my plan.**

'It is a good plan.'

 **I know.**

"Well, Blake, it seems that there is only one solution to this dilemma that you are currently facing." Dorian said.

"And what would that be?" Blake asked.

Dorian grinned "How about we prove who really is behind the dust robberies."

"How does that solve the problem?"

"Think about it, if we prove that the Fang aren't behind the robberies, you can show the team and work on clearing their name. If they are behind the robberies, then at least you will have peace of mind knowing the truth, you can reconcile with the team and we can work on bringing them down. What do you say?" Dorian explained.

Blake sighed. "It could work, but how would you know where to find the White Fang?"

"Blake, we don't need to find the Fang, we need to find the thieves. That means we need to know where they will strike next." Dorian explained.

"And how will we find that out?" Blake asked.

"With this and some old contacts." Dorian answered bringing out his encrypted scroll.

"That is not a Beacon scroll…" Blake stated.

"I know, I went to a scroll store yesterday, remember?" Dorian asked as he input the number he wanted to call. "On a side note, I'm kind of hungry. Do you want to go pick up some breakfast? I'll pay."

Blake raised an eyebrow at Dorian, before taking the money and jumping off the roof. Dorian smiled as she left, the Harpsiclone that he planted on her with the money would be unnoticed for a while. He was sure she'd be back though, he did promise her answers. Dorian dialed the number of his inside contact. The line rang for a few seconds before someone picked up. The voice on the other end of the line sounded somewhat panicked.

"Hello? Who is this? How did you get this number?" the clear voice of Roman Torchwick came through the line.

"Simple, Candlestick, you gave it to me." Dorian answered. "And I've decided you can start repaying your debt to me."

"Gin?" Torchwick asked.

"That is correct my friend. Now I would like to know where your next target is." Dorian said.

"Why?" Torchwick asked before getting defensive. "You aren't turning me in, are you?"

"Absolutely not. What use is an informant if they are imprisoned?" Dorian asked incredulously. "Look, I am trying to get as many allies as possible, from both sides of the coin. It just so happens that some of those allies happen to be students at Beacon academy, one of which just so happens to be having an existential crisis. I need the location of your next hit to assuage the mind of said Beacon ally. I can guarantee that you won't be killed or arrested if you promise to not directly kill any of my Beacon teammates, sound good?"

"How much of my debt will this pay off?" Torchwick asked after a moment of silence.

"100."

"300 minimum."

"150, take it or leave it."

"No, it will be 250 or no information."

"Final offer of 200, you know I won't go higher."

"Fine, 200." Torchwick sighed. "We will be at the docks, after dark. If the cops show up, you are personally getting me out."

"Don't worry, with the huntresses and I there, cops are unlikely to show up until after the deed is done." Dorian responded.

"Then goodbye, Gin." Torchwick hung up.

Dorian pocketed his encrypted scroll with a smile. He turned and saw Blake had joined him with some breakfast burritos.

"Gin?" She asked.

"Pseudonym for my black-market dealings." Dorian answered as he took a bite of the burrito.

"You work for the black market? Isn't that illegal?" Blake asked.

"Yep, but I don't have many worries." Dorian answered nonchalantly. "My tracks in the market are well covered. My contacts vast and even with a direct confession from me, there is no evidence to link me to the market."

"But that still makes you a criminal." Blake said.

"Maybe, but I have never done anything morally wrong." Dorian responded. "My black-market dealings are mostly in Grimm commodities. Weren't you paying attention the other day after story time with Nora?"

"Not really, but couldn't that still get you expelled?" Blake asked.

"Unlikely." Dorian deadpanned. "Even if Dorian and Gin could be linked, Ozpin would be unlikely to expel me."

"Why do you say that?" Blake asked skeptically.

"Ozpin has placed a few black-market deals with me before." Dorian answered.

 **Did we ever figure out what Ozpin wanted with the Nevermore feathers and Taijitu scales?**

'Nope. Although, that would be an interesting inquiry.'

"Really?" Blake asked.

"Yes, but my black-market dealings are not the answers that I promised, now are they?" Dorian responded. "So, what do you want to know?"

"What is your semblance exactly?" Blake gave him a hard stare.

 **Figured this would come up. Just tell her the truth. Besides Ruby already knows.**

"My semblance is the ability to shapeshift into a Grimm by using the blood of said Grimm. Injections only give a partial transformation, such as, for example, injecting Nevermore blood into my neck to give me wings." Dorian explained.

"That explains the wings, and initiation, for that matter. Does anyone else know?" Blake asked.

"Aside from you, Ruby, Ozpin and I would assume most of the professors at Beacon know." Dorian answered.

"What happened to your arm?" Blake asked.

"My arm? Whatever do you mean?"

"You always have it wrapped in those bandages and there is no way that tape could hold Beowolf claws on your hand like that. So what injury could you possibly be recovering from?" Blake retorted while indicating said appendage.

"Nothing happened to my arm, per se. It is a... side effect of shifting." Dorian answered slowly.

"Can I see it?" Blake asked.

'Should we show her?'

 **I don't see why not.**

'Just the arm though.'

 **Yeah, keep the eyepatch on.**

Dorian nodded and started unwrapping his arm. It took a few minutes, but Dorian had to admit it was quite amusing to see Blake's reaction to his Grimm arm. She stared, wide eyed at the black appendage. The intricate details of the Grimm markings on his hand, the bone spines that extended from his elbow and shoulder, even the short black fur that grew along the entire arm. She made a special note of the three broken spines on his elbow.

"Any questions?" Dorian asked after a few seconds of staring.

"Yeah...what happened to those?" Blake asked indicating the shortened jagged spines.

"Initiation. I figured the shock absorbing armor of a Boarbatusk would make a fine landing strategy. It did, I just hit the ground wrong. The impact snapped off the ends of those three spines." Dorian withdrew three small white daggers from his belt. "I fashioned them into these small daggers."

"Ok then." Blake lapsed into silence.

"Don't worry, Blake. I will explain everything better with the rest of the team. I think they deserve to know. As for now, we have some thieves to catch." Dorian said.

"You know where they will strike?"

"And when. They will be at Vale's docks after dark." Dorian answered. "I would say to head over there now, but we still have some hours of daylight. Who would have thought talking could kill so much time?"

Blake shrugged as Dorian started wrapping his arm back up. When he had his arm covered again, the two dropped off the roof. They started walking in the general direction of the docks, with a few pitstops on the way. Most notably, Tukson's Book Trade and a seafood restaurant. The sun was going down by the time they reached a suitable position to wait for the dust thieves. Torchwick's intel was quite helpful. A massive shipment of dust from the Schnee dust quarry had recently arrived in Vale. One container was suspended on a crane at the far end of the dock. It was the perfect hit for a group of thieves.

While they waited for the sun to descend, Dorian messaged Ruby on his Beacon scroll.

Dorian: Found Blake. Don't worry, will see you soon.

Ruby: Where are you?

Dorian: Docks. Friendly meeting with some not so freindly allies tonight.  
Dorian: *friendly*

Ruby: We'll be there soon.

Dorian: Or you could not. I don't want Weiss to blow up and I have to chase our teammate down again.

Ruby: Fine. We'll split. Yang and Weiss take the long way around.

Dorian: There's going to be no keeping you away from this, is there?

Ruby: Nope

"Who you messaging?" Blake asked.

"Ruby. Just letting her know that we aren't dead." Dorian answered with a cheeky grin. "Oh look, company."

Dorian pointed up in the sky. The sun had gone down, and two bullheads had appeared on the horizon. Dorian smiled as he watched the airships descend. When the ships landed, several members of the White Fang disembarked from the ship. Dorian watched the despair in Blake's eyes as she saw the Fang.

"You really hoped it wasn't them, huh?" Dorian asked.

"Yeah, but deep down, I kind of always knew it was them." Blake answered.

Dorian didn't say anything as he continued to watch the White Fang grunts. They were hooking up the crates to be taken away. Then Roman made an appearance.

"Come on you animals. We aren't exactly the most inconspicuous group of thieves now, are we? I'd be surprised if there wasn't already someone on the way." he yelled at them.

"This isn't right." Blake muttered as she ducked down. "The White Fang would never work with a human, let alone, one like him."

"Well, maybe they have a mutually beneficial…" Dorian started before looking to Blake, only to find her gone. "Blake?"

Said faunus had dropped onto the docks and snuck up behind Roman. Dorian knew this was going to end badly. He dropped down and snuck his way onto the dock as well. So much for planning.

"No, you idiot, this is not a leash." Roman said to one of the White Fang. Blake put her blade to his throat. "What the? Oh crap…"

"Nobody move!" Blake yelled as the White Fang trained their guns on her.

Dorian had drawn his own blade and was hiding in the shadows.

 **What is she doing?**

'I have no idea. Clearly she has no clue how to handle a hostage.'

 **Obviously, but that is beside the point. We can't let her kill our informant.**

'No, but how do we do that without tipping her off to the fact that Roman is on our side?'

 **We could…fight Roman ourselves? Maybe?**

'That could work.'

 **One quick side note, I know this isn't important at all, but where is her bow?**

Before Dorian could respond, the sound of two more bullheads were heard. Dorian watched as the two airships descended on the dock.

'Great, as if our work wasn't already cut out for us. Grimm shift?'

 **Not yet. We may need a quick change later.**

'Alrighty then.'

A loud explosion was heard. Blake was thrown back from Roman. She was relatively unhurt, dazed but fine. Dorian unholstered _Noblesse Oblige_ as Roman started taunting Blake. He rotated the barrel of the weapon to VDD and jumped in front of Blake.

"Greetings Torchwick! Remember me?" Dorian yelled, announcing his presence.

Dorian didn't give Roman a chance to respond as he immediately started shooting the surrounding White Fang. In a few seconds, Dorian had downed five of the grunts before locking blades with Roman.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Roman asked, somewhat confused.

"Someone you owe." Dorian began. "We met at From Dust till Dawn. It was you, me, some worthless goons, and the red hooded reaper."

"That was you?!" Torchwick exclaimed as he disengaged from Dorian.

Dorian didn't respond as he started attacking Torchwick. Torchwick swung his cane at Dorian's head. With a quick block, Dorian parried the blow and unbalanced the criminal. As Roman tried to regain his balance. Dorian spun himself behind Torchwick and brought his blade to Roman's neck. In that span of time, he saw Blake dealing with other members of the Fang.

"Dorian, don't! He's mine." Blake said.

"Try not to kill her, Roman." Dorian said to Roman as he pushed the criminal toward Blake.

Blake ran toward Roman and locked blades with him. Dorian was content to sit back and watch the fight.

 **What I wouldn't give for some popcorn right now.**

'That does sound pretty good.'

While they were fighting, Dorian noticed something on the ground by his feet. Blake's bow had wrapped itself around his left leg. Dorian picked it up and pocketed it before returning his attention to the fight before. Unfortunately for Blake, she was losing. Roman did have quite a few years' experience on her, and he clearly knew how to use his weapon. Roman had his cane locked with Blake's blade. In a flash Roman forced Blake's weapon to the ground, effectively disarming her. He aimed his cane at Blake and prepared to fire. Dorian knew it wouldn't be lethal, but he never got a chance to see if he was right.

"Hey!" Ruby had appeared.

Dorian looked to the roof of the warehouse that she was standing on. To her left was another girl with peach colored hair and a strange techno looking green and black dress. To Altdor, her movements seemed to mechanical, almost as if she wasn't real.

'Her timing is impeccable."

 **Indeed, it is.**

'Something wrong?'

 **That girl next to her. She doesn't feel right…**

'How do you mean?'

 **I am picking up nothing from her.**

"Well, well, well, Red. Isn't it past your bedtime?" Torchwick taunted.

Ruby didn't respond as the other girl dropped down onto the dock. Dorian watched in fascination as a series of black swords emerge from her backpack. They appeared to be controlled telekinetically. That is what Dorian would have assumed had he not been able to, barely and with Altdor's help, see the super thin strings that connected each blade to the girls back. Dorian shrugged and continued watching. The girl was mowing down the White Fang as if they were nothing more than the grass for which this metaphor references. A happy, almost sadistic smile graced her face.

The sound of more bullheads capture Dorian's attention. Three more bullheads had entered the airspace of the docks. One of them was armed with heavy ordnance. Dorian groaned in annoyance as it fired a missile at the girl. She nimbly dodged the explosive and refocused her attention on the approaching aircraft. Dorian didn't spare her a glance as he rushed in and locked blades with Roman again.

"How many of those do you have?" Dorian yelled as he ducked a swing of Torchwick's cane before returning with a thrust of his own.

"Enough." Torchwick answered as he sidestepped the thrust.

Dorian followed through with the momentum of his strike by twisting around to slash at the criminal. As he completed his turn, he saw Ruby and Blake working together against the White Fang grunts. Blake had just thrown a guy into the air as Ruby, using her gun's recoil for extra impact, tackled the unfortunate grunt. A loud explosion sounded across the docks. Dorian and Roman watched as the odd girl fired a massive green laser from a ring of her swords. The beam destroyed one of the bullheads.

That would have been fine if she had hit the aircraft with explosive ordnance. The aforementioned airship fired a missile at the girl while she appeared to be recovering from the attack she had just used. Dorian barely had any time to think as a red blur, that Dorian recognized as Ruby using her semblance, came from nowhere and tackled the odd girl out of the way. The blast threw the two girls toward the crane at the edge of the dock and knocked Ruby out. The odd girl was just severely dazed. Blake was still dealing with the White Fang and Dorian returned to fighting Torchwick. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Roman, if you want to get out of here, give me a reason to let you go." Dorian said quietly.

Roman just nodded. A cheeky grin graced his face as he swung his cane around and blindsided Dorian. The blow was enough to daze Dorian as Roman took aim with his cane. When Dorian had recovered, he looked up in time to see Roman fire an explosive from his weapon at the suspended container. Dorian could only watch as the suspension rig was hit by the projectile. The container started swinging. Even without knowing much about the crane, Dorian knew the cables wouldn't hold for long and he wouldn't have enough time to get Ruby and the other girl out from underneath. Unfortunately, Blake wouldn't be able to reach them in time. Dorian stood up and started running.

Roman retreated to the aircraft that had a container on it and watched as Dorian ran toward the girls. For a brief second, he worried that Gin would not be willing to maintain their uneasy alliance. Those worries were assuaged at what he saw happen next.

'Altdor, any ideas?'

 **Shift! We must undergo a full shift!**

'Great. Just what I was hoping I wouldn't have to do. Good idea to not use a partial shift might I add.'

 **Can it. We need to start the shift now. There is no way we can get them out from underneath that crate in time, we'll have to hold it up!**

'I know! Just help me maintain control!'

Dorian uncorked one of his vials and downed the blood. The taste was awful. He hated full shifts, mostly for the pain, secondly for the awful taste of Grimm blood, and thirdly for the price he paid with each full shift.

As he ran, Dorian felt his body hunch over. He barely noticed that he had shifted from running on two legs to four. The pain was unbearably excruciating. Dorian yelled in rage and pain as he continued running toward the girls. His own height was increasing. More bone spines were growing out of his arm and down his spine. Several of the spikes curved around his abdomen and formed a rib like armor. Bone plates soon covered his entire face. The symbol that was on his eyepatch now wound around his entire right eye while a red crosshair was over his left. His muscles increased and his skin darkened. Black fur soon covered his entire body. He reached the girls just as the cables broke and the container began falling.

Ruby regained consciousness in time to see the container falling. She closed her eyes and braced for her inevitable end. If only it came. A rush of wind and a loud grunting could be heard. A roar of defiance sounding along the dock as Ruby looked up in fear. A massive Alpha Beowolf, easily thrice as large as a normal Beowolf stood above her holding the container up so that they weren't crushed. The beast shook its head toward the shore. It took a precious second, but Ruby understood that it was gesturing for her to get out from underneath the crate. The beast watched as she grabbed the other girl and dragged her toward shore. On the shore, it saw that Blake had already arrived, as Weiss and Yang ran up to them. They stood back, horrified as they watched what the massive Grimm would do. When Ruby and the odd girl were out from underneath the container, it roared again and pushed it up enough to give it a chance to escape. The container slammed back down onto the dock. The massive Beowolf turned toward the remaining White Fang that opened fire on it.

The beast didn't hesitate. It ran at the first guy and skewered him on its claw. The second fell just as the first. The third member ordered a retreat before his head was severed from his body. The white fang ran at the last bullhead left. The massive Alpha Beowolf cut through each member it could as the grunts fled before it. When the White Fang had boarded the last bullhead, the ship lifted off. The Alpha wasn't about to let his prey go. It crouched down, and before the bullhead got too high, the monster jumped.

It latched itself onto the airship and started hacking away. With several strong blows, the beast destroyed one of the bullheads engines. The engine caught fire, was dislodged and the ship started spinning out of control. The massive Alpha Beowolf leapt back to the pier as the bullhead crashed into the water. The monster roared in victory.

The leaking fuel caught fire and many of the White Fang were drowned or burned alive. One of them looked through the smoke and flames toward the pier. The Beowolf stood there on its hind legs. Staring at them as they died. Through the smoke, that one faunus would have sworn that it looked more human than beast in that moment.

With the White Fang taken care of, the beast, with greater dexterity than should have been possible, withdrew a small vial from the belt that still wound around its shoulder. It carefully uncorked the vial before drinking the blood inside. It turned and started walking toward the girls on shore who had just finished viewing the massacre. As he drew closer, the girls focused their own weapons on him and watched as the beast shrank back down to human size. The bones spines shrunk and disappeared. It slowly shifted from a beast like walk to that of a human as his legs straightened out. His face flattened, an eyepatch reappeared, and his left arm returned to normal.

His right arm still held the Grimm qualities, but now they had advanced. Blake could see there would be no more hiding it. More spines grew along his right arm. Now, there was a row of short but still noticeable spines from his wrist to his elbow. The spines at his elbow now numbered seven and the spines at his shoulder had shifted into a single white shoulder pauldron with red markings on it. The most noticeable markings being those that matched the design on his eyepatch.

The shift had finished its reversion by the time Dorian reached the girls. He watched as his team stared at him with a mix of revulsion, confusion, awe and terror. Dorian sheepishly smiled at them as he swayed in place, the adrenaline in his system slowly ebbing.

"I have some explaining to do, don't I?" Dorian asked.

 **Yes, we do.**

'Hey, Altdor, why does the world look so fuzzy?'

"D, are you ok?" Yang asked.

"Yabsolueely, peferctly fine..." Dorian slurred as he started to stumble.

Dorian stumbled toward Blake. He reached into his pocket and held out her bow to her.

"I bleeive tihs is yuros." Dorian struggled to speak clearly as the world started listing.

Dorian reached for something to lean on. The world was going dark. Part of the price he paid, unconsciousness. Full Grimm shifting cost a lot of energy, energy that his body just didn't have. If only the same thing happened with Overlord shifts, oh well. Dorian stumbled forward and fell to the ground as the world faded to black. The last thing he heard was Ruby calling his name.

 **And down we go.**

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH110**

 **Repeat_Request- This is the last repeat request for ideas on Grimm shifts for Dorian to undergo. If anyone had any ideas I can use, feel free to PM me or leave a review. I just need ideas. Feel free to continue with suggestions, though. Thank you.**

 **Information- Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted, hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	11. CH10: The Story of Death

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 10: The Story of Death**

* * *

'Ugh'

 **Well, glad to see your waking.**

'What'd I miss?'

 **Nothing much. The mental unconscious time after full Grimm shifting is dramatically shorter than the last time, though.**

'Really? How long have I been out?'

 **I'd say about twenty to thirty minutes. You have woken up mentally, but physically? That's another matter entirely.**

'So, the body is still down?'

 **Yes. Even with you waking, I have barely any sense as to what is happening outside.**

'What can you sense?'

 **Well, we're still at the docks. We're still unconscious, and Ruby seems to be...stroking our hair?**

'Come again?'

 **I think we are lying on a crate next to Ruby, and she seems to be stroking our hair…**

'Any reason why?'

 **Well, before you fell unconscious, the girls saw you shift from Grimm to human. If I had to venture a guess, Weiss is wary. Yang seems to be both grateful and wary. Blake is at the worst indifferent, but she hides her emotions well.**

'And Ruby, the reason I inquired?'

 **I think she's worried about you. You remember when you told her of your semblance.**

'Yeah, she thought it was awesome.'

 **Do you really think she'll think any less of you?**

'No, if anything, the worst would be that she devolves into outright hero worship.'

 **Yeah, keep in mind you did save her and Penny.**

'Penny?'

 **The odd girl. It may have been muffled, but I think that was her name. Or was it Bernie?**

'How did you hear? We should have no sensory perception, period.'

 **Harpsiclone. Even in this catatonic state I can still communicate with them. And you forget that my Overlord of the Grimm senses are far beyond those of a human.**

'Right. Any other important things to know?'

 **Well, we won't be able to hide the Grimm arm anymore.**

'Why not?'

 **The permanent shift has advanced. The spines on our shoulder have grown together to form a natural shoulder pauldron and we have a row of protruding bone spines that now grow along our forearm. It would be a war of attrition to keep those covered by the bandages and wrappings.**

'Any other permanent life altering shifts I should know about?'

 **Apparently, we are wanted for questioning.**

'That's not happening anytime soon.'

 **You go that right, although we will have to answer soon. We owe it to our team.**

'Yeah, speaking of answers…'

 **Oh, no…**

'Oh, yes. You still owe me an explanation about that Nevermore we rode during initiation. AND you haven't told me how you have a romance covered.'

 **Crap. I had hoped you forgot about that.**

'Nope.'

 **You and your nopes.**

'It's effective for Ruby.'

 **True. True…Very well. At least I can answer both inquiries in a single story.**

'How do you mean?'

 **Well if you shut up for a minute, I can tell you. Anyway, it involves that Nevermore. You see, you're not the first human Grimm hybrid. She is, or was? It'll make sense later. Her name is Mortem.**

'What?'

 **SILENCE! Anyway, before she was a Nevermore, and long before the kingdoms truly came into their own. Back in a more peaceful time, she was a faunus. Specifically, a bird faunus. She was odd, even for faunus standards. In those days, racism against the faunus was far more rampant than it is now. And she was harassed far more than she had any right to be.**

'What was so odd about her?'

 **Her faunus trait was feathers, that grew along her arms, like our Nevermore Grimm arm shift. She was ridiculed by almost everyone in her hometown. The only people who didn't ridicule her were her family, but even then, it wasn't the best. She spent most of her free time in the forests surrounding her home.**

'Let me guess, it was in those woods that she met you?'

 **Yep. She was terrified of me at first, but then again so were most people. At the time, the only Grimm in the world were Beowolves, Ursai, Boarbatusks, and Deathstalkers. I was working on finding ideas for a new Grimm. I found that meditation helped me focused my thoughts. So, I'm sure you can imagine the shock and small amount of anger I felt when I was violently ripped from my meditative state by the shrill scream of a young woman.**

'Were you really that scary?'

 **Apparently. But keep in mind, I had my full power in those days and I didn't share a body.**

'Yes, but you were also known more throughout the world, were you not?'

 **Touché, but even still, I was a very rare sight. I didn't even know there was a village near the clearing I was meditating in. Anyway, I opened my eyes just in time to see this bird faunus girl duck behind a tree. I could feel the fear radiating off her. It was mildly distracting. Fortunately for her, I was in no mood to deal with her or my Grimm. I just closed my eyes and fell back into my meditative state. It took her awhile, but she soon calmed enough to step out from behind the tree.**

'Let me guess you just ignored her?'

 **Yep. When she saw that I wasn't going to harm her, she sat in front of me and mimicked my pose. We just meditated for hours. As the sun was going down, I could hear voices in the trees. Her family was looking for her. I didn't care, but she did. She looked quite worried when she heard them.**

'Her parents would have probably thought the worst if she saw her with you.'

 **They did.**

'Come again?'

 **Well, she calmed herself when she saw that I hadn't so much as twitched, though she no longer mimicked me. When her parents entered the clearing, they took one look at me and started freaking out. I heard them calling for someone to come and probably kill me.**

'So, you were just as well liked in those days as you are now?'

 **Oh, shut it. Anyhow, they never got the chance to try. The sun had fully descended by this point and I decided to take my leave. Calmly and silently, I stood and left. I must have left quite the impression on them. But I didn't really care. The young woman however, she intrigued me.**

'That was the closest anyone had ever been to you without attacking, wasn't it?'

 **Yep. I was still no closer to determining what my next Grimm was, so I found myself in that clearing a week later. She found me again. We meditated, she left, I left. We repeated the same cycle over the course of the next three months.**

'I must say, this is quite odd.'

 **Why is that?**

'You were completely infatuated with a faunus girl, weren't you?'

 **…Yes. To say she intrigued me would have been a mild understatement by that time. I had grown to enjoy the peaceful meditation. Everything changed one week when I decided it would no longer be silent.**

'You sat on that rock in a classic villain pose, didn't you?'

 **I don't know what you're talking about. Explain.**

'You sat there, staring at where she would usually enter the clearing, with your hands steepled in front if your face, right?'

 **Huh, well that's almost exactly how I was positioned. How did you know?**

'I'd like to think I know a little about my passenger of ten years now.'

 **Fair enough. But yes, that is how I was positioned when she came to join me. She entered the clearing with small trepidation this time. It was the first time I had so openly acknowledged her. She sat down where she usually sat, and I spoke to her for the first time. It scared her a little.**

'What, did you think she would love to hear the sweet melodious song that is your voice?'

 **No, sarcasm aside, I told her she intrigued me. I just wanted to learn a little about her. I stepped off the rock and brought myself down to her level, which is harder than it may sound.**

'And why do you say that?'

 **I was a giant at the time. Seriously, before I was killed, I stood at an easy twelve and a half feet tall. She was barely five and a half feet tall. Anyway, I leaned against the rock and we fell into an easy conversation. We spoke with each for a few hours. I learned some rather saddening things about her. She had never had friends, and almost nobody held any love for her. Apparently, she had a brother who outright hated her. He blamed her for every problem that had fallen upon her family. Her parents, it seemed, shared the sentiment, somewhat. They only let her live with them out of some mild sense of family. She was supposed to be their daughter after all. She was in tears at this point, and politely excused herself to leave. I didn't say anything as she left me there in my thoughts. I honestly felt bad for her.**

'Wow. I never would have thought that you would have felt bad for anyone.'

 **I know, I didn't either. Anyway, our weekly meetups continued, though and we spoke more often. She was my first true friend. Apparently, I was the same for her. Yet, I was more, as you say, infatuated with her than she thought. Of course, good things aren't meant to last.**

'A change for the worst?'

 **Depends on your view. She came to the clearing one day, but she wasn't happy. Tears were streaming down her face. She told me that the harassment against her in the village had gotten so bad that the villagers had called for her family's execution for crimes they didn't commit, but she did. Apparently, some Beowolves had been eating their livestock. They accused her family of leading the Grimm to the livestock pens and that they had been, and I quote 'fraternizing with evils that no mortal should ever come into contact with.' Though, I wasn't truly evil. They had already killed her parents and brother, and even if they hated her, she still loved them. Her escape had been this clearing. I was her escape.**

 **The villagers were after her head, but when she entered the clearing, she immediately ran and embraced me. She was searching for comfort in the cold bone plates of my armor. Of course, I didn't know what to do. Uncertainty abounding, I hugged back.**

'That was your first physical contact in any matter that wasn't battle, wasn't it?'

 **Again, yes. I didn't know what to say. Of course, the townsfolk had to enter the clearing and ruin the moment. They saw her in my arms and raised their arms against the both of us, calling out things like 'monster', 'traitor', and 'I knew it'! I wasn't intimidated, but she was. She broke from contact and hid behind me. Now I had grown quite attached to her, and as such, felt the need to protect her. They fired first. I used my power and strength to kill them all. Unfortunately, she was hit in the crossfire. Arrow straight through her jugular.**

'Impressive.'

 **I would have to agree with that sentiment, if only it weren't on her. So, I did for her something similar to what I did for Harpsichord. I hybridized her, or at least that was the plan.**

'Death is not so easily defied.'

 **Indeed, instead she became a full Grimm with a human mind. This was before I refined the power of hybridization, and she was pretty much dead as it was. Now, as you know, I can make hybrids, but they remain more in line with their original form, nowadays.**

'So, you had fallen in love with her and defied death to keep her alive, and in doing so made her the first Grimm-human hybrid. Did I get that right?'

 **Yep. She was a giant bird Grimm, blessed with an immortality similar to mine. I cared for her as she grew used to her new form, she came to care for me. She was unsure about me at first. But we grew closer, and eventually she became my true Grimm Queen.**

'Isn't the Queen of the Grimm what the Usurper wants to be?'

 **Exactly why I called her my true Grimm Queen. She took the name Mortem, and I made the Nevermore Ravens as a gift for her.**

'So, the Nevermore are ravens?'

 **Yep, and that answers your questions about Mortem and my romantic life.**

'This is weird.'

 **Why do you say that?**

'That story sounded very human.'

 **I was closer to humanity in those days. I didn't start distancing myself until the maidens came into existence, and that was many, many years down the road. I still feel love for her though.**

'You meet with her whenever you meet with Provenance, don't you?'

 **Yes.**

'Is that also the reason why I can't share bodies with you during an Overlord shift?'

 **Partly.**

'I can respect that. There is one other thing that bothers me though.'

 **And that would be?**

'What is it with your fixation on death?'

 **What do you mean y fixation?**

'Well, to start, you have helped me kill more Grimm than many of the Huntsmen and Huntresses alive today. Heck, we have a rather lucrative business from that one. My sword before the current one, you named it _Death's Gambit._ You wanted to name my gun _Death's Mercy._ Our current sword you named _Memento Mori._ Which, might I remind you, is Latin for 'remember death' or 'remember you will die'. You had a power as the Overlord to literally spit in Death's face. AND FINALLY, YOU ARE MARRIED TO A GIANT NEVERMORE NAMED MORTEM! Ravens and crows are commonly seen as symbols of death, and MORTEM FREAKING TRANSLATES TO DEATH!'

 **You bring up good points, but I don't really know.**

'Really? Fine. Hey, can you give a sense of what's happening. I still can't connect with the rest of my body.'

 **Sure.**

'Oh, and Altdor, for what it's worth, thanks.'

 **No problem.**

Altdor let his senses flow through their body. He couldn't feel anything, but he could hear and see just fine, even with the eyepatch. Good thing that eyelid never shuts. Through the eyepatch, Altdor could see that they were in the infirmary back at Beacon. A clock on the wall showed that it was now seven am. An easy six hours had passed since the docks. That wasn't that bad. It could have been better, but they usually didn't wake up in the infirmary.

Further inspection of the room showed he was hooked up to several machines monitoring their vitals. Everything looked to be in order. All organs were functioning properly, except the brain, and no bones were broken. He was also strapped down. His right arm was for more heavily secured than his left. The Grimm strength must be accounted for somehow, right? Heck, even if he was secured, Altdor could appreciate the precautions that the infirmary staff were taking.

A shift in weight on the bed drew Altdor's attention. He looked toward where the shift had occurred. He figured Dorian would be pleasantly surprised to learn that Ruby had fallen asleep at his infirmary bedside. Her head lolled to the side.

The door to the room opening drew Altdor's attention. A doctor walked in, followed by Ozpin.

"Are those really necessary?" Ozpin asked pointing to the restraints.

"Ozpin, I don't care if you personally vouch for the boy, I do not want to take any risks. So, yes, they are necessary." the doctor answered. Again, Altdor couldn't fault the man.

Their intrusion into the room had woken Ruby. At first, she looked confused. That quickly turned to worry as she looked at Dorian. Ozpin took notice of Ruby's alertness.

"Don't worry Miss Rose, he will be fine. I should inform you that your team has been excused from classes for today after the night you had last night." Ozpin said to her.

"Thank you, sir. Any updates on Dorian's condition?" Ruby asked.

"Well, that's the strangest thing. Other than…" the doctor paused looking for the appropriate words to say "...what he is, and despite the fact that he is unresponsive, he isn't in a coma. In fact, that's the strangest thing. We took a brain scan, and he is perfectly conscious."

"What do you mean, doctor?" Ozpin asked.

"I mean, the scan showed a lot of mental activity, almost as if he were talking to someone. If he were in a coma, or unconscious for that matter, he should have little to no brain activity. It appears that his brain has been disconnected from his body. Not literally, of course." The doctor answered.

"Is that good or bad?" Ruby asked tentatively.

"I don't know. His condition can only truly be described as complete reality deprivation. He can't interact with the universe as we know it, at all. The thing is, I have never seen anything like this. This kind of thing just doesn't happen. The only thing I can think of is that his body used so much energy and the only thing that his brain is capable of doing is breathing as his body just completely shut down, but even that doesn't make much sense." the Doctor explained.

"But he will make it, right?" Ruby asked.

"Well, if the brain scans say anything, yes. He should be fine." the doctor answered. "But I think it is more pressing that we talk about his biology."

"What about his biology?" Ruby questioned.

"I think we should discuss what to do with that growths on his arm." the doctor replied.

"You can't do anything about that." Ozpin said.

"Why not?" the doctor asked.

"Those growths on his arm, are his arm." Ruby answered, "they aren't coming off."

"Very well then. Miss Rose, I think you should go be with your team, but I won't stop you if you stay here. If you do leave, I will let you know when he awakes." the doctor said before leaving.

Ozpin followed him and left he two alone. Ruby just sat back down. Altdor retreated back into the body.

'Anything interesting.'

 **The doctor has no idea what to make of us. He has never seen anything like the situation we are in.**

'Understandable, anything else.'

 **It took me six to seven hours to tell my story.**

'Really? What time is it now?'

 **It was seven when I first checked.**

'Dang. Anything else?'

 **Well, if people don't already know, then soon they will. Your arm is not going to be hidden much longer. And, this may please you, Ruby is here.**

'What do you mean?'

 **Well, she stayed by your bedside throughout the night, waiting for you to awaken. And she sits out there now, worriedly waiting.**

'She should go be with her team.'

 **Actually, I think that they will be coming here soon. In the meantime, we can try to speed up the process of reconnecting.**

'How would we do that?'

 **One sense at a time. Let's start with hearing.**

Over the course of the next hour, Dorian and Altdor slowly but surely regained senses. The process was slow and arduous, but soon they had access to most of their bodily functions. Of course, movement had yet to be achieved, but you couldn't fault him for trying. The first sign that anything had progressed was with Dorian's Grimm arm. Of course, with it strapped down like it was, he couldn't actually move it anywhere, but it was something. The shift did catch Ruby's attention.

"Dorian?" She asked.

Dorian didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything anyway. He and Altdor were totally focused on regaining control. His other arm started twitching as well. The movement excited Dorian. He could feel both of his arms. He started thinking about it and he realized he could feel his entire body again, he just couldn't move it. His head wasn't strapped down. He rolled his head to look at Ruby, but she had run off. He assumed that she had gone to get either the doctor or her team.

'Altdor, gonna need some of that strength.'

 **But of course, my friend.**

Altdor took control of the body and started straining. He put forth great effort. But the restraints were too much. However, he had another trick he could try. Dorian could feel Altdor calling out for the nearest Harpsiclone. It took barely twenty seconds, but one of the Grimm Mantises had made it to the infirmary in record time. It was using some of the venom in its claws to cut through the bindings. Of course, the venom wasn't helping much, it wasn't acidic. But the serrated edges of the Mantis' forelimbs were able to cut through the bindings easily.

In about fifteen seconds the straps were undone. With Altdor's help, Dorian sat up and attempted to get out of the bed. As soon as he was standing, he felt a wave of lightheadedness and immediately sat back down.

 **Maybe we shouldn't try to stand up so fast…**

'Maybe we should figure out how to ease the mental load of full Grimm Shifting.'

 **Yeah, that would be a good idea.**

As Dorian was sitting in the bed, the door to the room opened. Dorian didn't it pay any mind until a red blur crashed into him.

"Dorian!" Ruby yelled joyously as she tackled Dorian back into the bed.

 **And there goes all progress for standing up.**

Dorian watched as the rest of the team entered the room, at a calmer and more sedated pace. Yang and Weiss watched him warily, Weiss more so than Yang. Blake stood back, her emotions were well hidden. Ruby however had latched onto him and wasn't letting go. Dorian cautiously hugged her back, all the while keeping a watchful gaze on Yang. He gulped as her gaze narrowed into a glare. Dorian smiled sheepishly.

"Hi." He said.

 **Smooth.**

"Hi? Really?" Yang asked incredulous.

"I suppose I owe you all an explanation." Dorian answered.

The girls just nodded. Ruby unlatched herself from Dorian and backed off, her face a bright red. He cloak went quite well with it.

"Where should I begin?" Dorian asked.

"How about the fact that you are a monster in human skin." Weiss said, she was glaring at Dorian.

"Fair enough. To explain, did Ruby tell you what my semblance is?" Dorian asked.

"She said you could change parts of your body into Grimm appendages." Yang answered.

"Well, that's only part true. I need the blood of the Grimm I wish to shift with, hence the blood vials I always have with me. Speaking of which, where is my equipment?" Dorian asked.

"Nuh uh. You are not getting out of this conversation that easily, we will tell you when we have the answers we want." Weiss said.

"Fine. With the blood I can shift in two ways, ingestion or injection. Injection is only a partial shift that changes depending on where I inject the blood. What you saw last night was ingestion. I drink the blood of a Grimm and I turn into an elder form of the Grimm that the blood is originally from. The only difference is that due to the unique makeup of my hybrid body, I am larger and more powerful than the elder form of the Grimm that I become. Hence, why I was so much larger than is typically seen for an Alpha Beowolf last night." Dorian explained.

"And your arm?" Weiss asked.

"Part of the price." Dorian stated.

"What price?" Yang asked.

"My semblance is powerful, but it's not free. Each shift comes with intense pain, advancement of the permanent shift that you see on my arm, and a severely weak aura. Full shifts also come with a complete disconnection between my brain and body from the metal toll the Grimm takes on me. There is one shift with the only cost being that I go completely berserk." Dorian explained. "But that is all I will say on it. Anything else you want to know?"

"One thing, you never told me." Blake said, "Are you the one in control?"

"Yes." Dorian answered "I have full control when I Grimm Shift. The shift is just so mentally taxing that my brain's first response is to cut off reception to all external stimuli when I revert back to human form. Even now I grow weary. I should be fine by tomorrow."

"What are you going to do about your arm?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I can't hide it very well now. Just let them see, if they don't like, tough on them." Dorian answered.

 **Especially now.**

'What?'

 **When they leave.**

'Ok.'

"For now, we have the day off, you four should go do something fun. I'm going to rest." Dorian said.

The girls nodded and left. Yang was the only one to stay behind. Dorian lay back on the bed. He barely noticed when Yang walked up to him.

"Yes Yang?" Dorian addressed her when she stood next to him.

"I wanted to thank you." Yang said. Dorian raised an eyebrow.

"For?" Dorian asked.

"For Ruby. I saw what you did for her. You saved her life last night. If you weren't there…" Yang trailed off, not wanting to think of other possibilities.

She turned to leave. She reached the door when Dorian called out.

"Yang. You should know I mean no harm to her." Dorian started. "I tell you this, not to get in your good books but because it is true. I do not like using a full Grimm Shift. I rarely, if ever do, and when I do, it is only in the direst of circumstances. I have full shifted only seven times in the past ten years, the first one was before I had a full knowledge of my semblance. Even so, I do not want to see your sister harmed."

Yang looked at Dorian. She could find no deceit in his eye. She just nodded and left. Dorian smiled as they left and lay down to rest.

'Alright Altdor, what can we do now.'

 **Dorian, my power is coalescing far faster than I ever thought possible.**

'How do you mean? It sounds like we have access to a new power we never had before.'

 **Indeed. Dorian, indeed. Your arm is strong enough to contain much of my original power. Overlord shifts will be more stable, we might be able to hold of the resulting berserking indefinitely.**

'Those are great, but they wouldn't have you this excited.

 **Your right, because an old power of mine is back. It relates back to the story of Mortem, specifically one thing I was able to do for her. A power I learned to refine over the years.**

'You mean?'

 **I have the power to defy Death once again.**

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH111**

 **Information-I may take a break from updating over the next couple weeks for the Thanksgiving holiday. I'm honestly not sure yet. So, fair warning.**

 **Information- Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted, hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	12. CH11: Unstable Intangibility

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 11: Unstable Intangibility**

* * *

Dorian was released from the infirmary the next day. A buzzing from his encrypted scroll got his attention. There was a single message.

Tukson: The Art of War has arrived. Figured you'd want to pick it up.

Dorian: Be there later.

With a satisfied smile, Dorian returned to the dorm. A single Harpsiclone was waiting for him in the room. Dorian grabbed it, his weapons, and two vials of blood. Clipping the vials to his belt, he was ready to leave. However, the clearing of someone's throat prevented him from doing so.

Dorian froze and slowly turned around. The girls were all staring at him. He had not even noticed them. They were looking at him expectantly. After a tense moment of silence, Weiss spoke.

"Dorian, where are you going?" She asked curtly.

Dorian slowly nodded as he spoke. "The… forge… then a… bookstore. I have a weapon I need to finish and a book I ordered came in."

The answer seemed to satisfy Weiss, though she still narrowed her eyes at him. An awkward silence occurred in which Dorian and the girls just stared at each other.

"Weeeellllll...if that's all, I really need to finish my weapon." Dorian said as he hurried out of the room.

 **I'm fairly certain that she just wants to keep an eye on you at this point.**

'I think they all do.'

 **Probably.**

They lapsed into silence until they reached the forge. Dorian immediately set to building the magnetic propulsion system for the _Nevermourner._

 **Didn't we promise to finish this with Ruby?**

'No. I did. However, right now, I feel it is more important that we get to testing it sooner rather than later.'

 **Right, if we don't do it now, you are liable to forget.**

The silence of the forge was almost deafening. Despite that, the magnetic propulsion system was coming along nicely. Two problems did become apparent, though. The first was with the magnetic propulsion system. Aligning the strength of the magnets was proving to be quite...difficult. Another problem was the question gnawing at the back of Dorian's mind.

'You think they realize that I-we haven't told them everything? After all, they still know nothing of you.

 **True, but I have a feeling they will know soon enough. I do want to officially meet them though.**

'As Altdor or the Overlord?'

 **Both. Though maybe we should just stick with the Overlord for now.**

'And how do you plan to do that without attracting any attention.'

 **Provenance.**

'Provenance? How is he supposed to help?'

 **Well, we do have to meet with him again soon. Maybe we introduce all of our current allies to the Overlord, and possibly each other.**

'I don't think that is the best idea…'

 **And why not?**

'Torchwick vs RWBY. He and his ward are on our side now, but everyone else will most likely still see him as a criminal.'

 **True.**

'AND, let's not forget the fact that he tried to kill us and Ruby when we first met him.'

 **Right. And he only knows you as Gin.**

'Yep.'

 **I think we can work around that little...issue easily.**

'How?'

 **Overlord shift before he arrives.**

'That would probably work. Your voice is different enough that he probably wouldn't recognize it.'

 **I know.**

'Well, it sounds like a plan then.'

 **Indeed. Is there something else bothering you?**

'Other than this magnetic alignment problem? Not really. Although I did have a fun little realization. We haven't told them about our black-market dealings.'

 **That is also true, though maybe that would be a better story for another time. Figured out the** ** _Nevermourner?_**

'Possibly.'

Dorian finished attaching the magnets to the crossbow where the string would usually attach. He attached a clip of feathers, aimed at a target and fired. There was good and not so good news. The good news was that it fired, and the magnetic propulsion worked. To his dismay, however, the right-side magnet was slightly stronger than the left. A small sacrifice in accuracy for a working weapon. He would get Ruby to look at it later. She might be able to provide him with some insight.

With a working _Nevermourner_ , Dorian grabbed his weapons and the Harpsiclone that refused to leave and left for Beacon's bullheads. Seeing as it was still morning, not many people were up and about. Dorian didn't mind. It would put off the looks of shock and fear at his arm. He boarded a bullhead and they took off. It wouldn't be long before they were in Vale.

 **You know, we could inspire such fear in people because of this.**

'Yes, I know. But you have to remember, we hid it for years. No one except us knew of this...evolution until Ozpin, and now RWBY knows as well.'

 **Person or team?**

'Both. You know this. Were you not there when we told them most of our life story yesterday?'

 **I was. I was just wanted clarification on who you were talking about. Our team is confusing.**

'What's the confusing part? Being on a team named RWBY, pronounced like the jewel but spelled with a w? Or having the leader of said team be named Ruby?'

 **Yes. It's all confusing.**

'You just need to think it through a little.'

 **I have. I believe that Ozpin just wanted to screw with people when he came up with the team name.**

'I wouldn't bet on it, but, at the same time, I wouldn't put it past him.'

The bullhead landing in Vale ended their conversation. Walking through Vale made Dorian realize two things. First, he loved mornings. The brisk morning air as the cool of the night gave way to the heat of the day. It was a wonderful transitioning time. Second, since he could no longer hide his Grimm arm, people kept their distance. Though, the second one they had already figured out. If he had to guess, they were, or would soon be, treating him worse than they would a faunus. If only they knew the truth. Altdor was reveling in their fear.

 **Oh yes. Their fear, it's so… intoxicating.**

'You need to calm down. I don't want there to be any adverse reactions to your euphoria.'

 **Admit it Dorian, you're reveling in this just as much as I.**

'Nope, you're wrong on that account, Altdor. I can't revel in it just as much as you. I'm not the natural empath, remember?'

 **Bah, you suppress your Grimm traits too much. Come on, let the beast loose every now and then. Trust me, you'll enjoy it.**

'I can't believe I'm listening to this. Fine, I shall take part in the euphoria.'

Dorian allowed for himself to feel the fear around him; to give in to his Grimm desires. The effect was instantaneous. An amazing feeling washed over Dorian. The stresses of life just seemed to melt away. The world took on a sinister reddish tint and Dorian could almost see the fear radiating off the citizens of Vale. The feeling of fear was so abundant, so intoxicating, so...delicious that he had to suppress the Grimm desires once more, lest he start a slaughter. Or worse, permanently become the monster.

 **So, how did it feel?**

'So good. It explains why the Grimm are so attracted to negative emotions.'

 **Told you so. Next time, you should just completely let go, get the full experience.**

Dorian didn't respond as they came to Tukson's book trade. A bell chimed above the door as Dorian entered the building. The voice of Tukson could be heard from the back.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun. How may I help you?" The shopkeeper said as he came out of the back room. He froze as he took in the sight of Dorian's arm. It clearly had him spooked.

"Tukson, I'm here to pick up the Art of War." Dorian said.

"Ah. Hang on a second then, I left it in the back." Tukson said before hurrying to the back of the shop.

The bell chimed again, and two people entered the small shop. Altdor could feel the hostile intentions radiating off them.

'You know, our empathic abilities are kind of becoming a bad guy detector.'

 **You could argue that, but hostility can be felt like any other emotion.**

'Negative emotion.'

 **Same difference.**

The two hostiles that had entered the store were quite interesting. Dorian didn't stare, but he did glance back at them to see what they looked like. The first was a man dressed in grey. Even his hair was gray. Dorian could see no weapons on him, but if he was anything like Yang, then he would be strong in close quarters combat. The other hostile was a darker skinned woman with unnaturally green hair. Her clothing was also quite revealing while the man had every inch of his body covered, except his head. Altdor took pleasure with the look of fear that flashed across their eyes upon seeing Dorian's arm.

They were talking with each other and Tukson, who had returned with The Art of War. He rung it up and Dorian reached for his wallet to pay. The other two had approached the counter. Dorian stopped looking for his wallet as the two hostiles got right next to him.

 **Pickpocket and Assassin.**

'What?'

 **The girl is a pickpocket and guy is an assassin.**

'How do you know?'

 **Her hands move with a swift nimbleness that can only be gotten from a lifetime of stealing, and the guy, I can feel his killing intent. It is a type of hostility that can only be felt around assassins.**

'And you know this... how?'

 **Dorian, we operate in the black market, we have had multiple encounters with assassins offering their services and pickpockets selling identities all the time, do you not remember? That and they seem familiar. Maybe we have had dealings with them before?**

'Unfortunately, they do seem familiar, but I have can't remember who they are or where we've seen them before. However, I do remember most of our dealings. The assassins, not so much, but the pickpocket identity thieves? It still amazes me how much info you can get on a person's life, just from their wallet.'

 **True, don't we have an alternate identity boughten from one of those particular thieves?**

'Two. How else can we deal in Atlas?'

 **Good point. Hang on, I think the assassin guy is trying to talk to us.**

"I think he's dead." The assassin said. He kicked Dorian in his stomach and sent him to the ground.

"Then he won't get in our way." The pickpocket answered.

They both turned to Tukson who jumped on the counter and extended some black claws from his hands, ready to defend themselves. The pickpocket had drawn her own weapons. An odd combination of revolver and sickle, while the assassin had just entered a ready stance. Altdor was excited. This was going to be fun.

Before the pickpocket could fire her gun, Dorian had drawn _Nevermourner_ and aimed it at them. A tense moment of silence passed as Dorian rose to his feet.

"I'm not dead" Dorian stated. "Just lost in thought, and I would strongly advise against attacking. This will be my only warning."

The environment was tense. Too tense. Dorian fired a silver feather from his crossbow. The feather flew slightly to the right of where he had been aiming and hit a bookshelf. With him as a target, the two immediately began their attack. The pickpocket focused on him while the assassin focused on Tukson. Dorian drew _Memento Mori_ started on his own defense.

Each swing of her weapons was expertly blocked or avoided by Dorian. Though, while she was unable to land a hit, Dorian was experiencing the same problem. She avoided each of his strikes with swift nimble movements. One particular overreach gave the pickpocket an opening she could use. She slammed one of her weapons into Dorian's left ear. The impact dazed him. She capitalized on his dazed state and ran at him. It looked she was running straight at him. Dorian gathered himself and prepared to block. Altdor stopped that.

 **Swing to your left, waist height. Don't make it obvious.**

Dorian didn't question him as he did exactly that. He raised his weapon and swung in a wide arcing circle. The strike caught the (somehow) invisible pickpocket off guard.

'An illusion semblance. Interesting.'

 **Sorry, sucker, you can't hide from the Overlord!**

'Shut it Altdor! What bloods did we grab?'

 **It looks like Human and... Crap.**

'What? Did we not grab a Grimm blood?'

 **No, we grabbed Geist blood.**

'Oh, joy. Just the injection we needed.'

 **Dorian, you can't do it! We have barely gotten used to it coursing through our system!**

'Sorry, but we need some sort of edge.'

The pickpocket gathered herself and continued her attack on the Grimm Shifter. The assassin threw Tukson into a bookshelf, thus ending the bookkeeper's role in the fight as he slumped to the ground. He was still breathing, just barely conscious. With the two now focused on him, Dorian drew _Noblesse Oblige_ and started firing. Bolts of low power electricity flew from the gun and would have hit their targets were it not for their artful dodging.

While aiming and firing, Dorian had readied the vial of Geist blood and was preparing to inject it. A rather unexpected yet perfectly executed roundhouse kick from the assassin sent Dorian sprawling to the ground. With a growl he rolled behind a bookshelf and jammed the needle into his neck. A highly unpleasant feeling spread throughout his body. His vision started graying as the world lost color. A staggering loss of balance, a loss of his sense of touch and a dull throbbing wound its way throughout his body. Dorian smirked with sick satisfaction that his body became partially transparent and slightly blurred.

'Altdor, I need you to focus on holding me together! I will take out these two upstarts.'

 **Already on it, but hurry! I don't know how long I can keep us together.**

A glowing black spider web of power spread from Dorian's arm across the rest of his body. His sense of touch returned slightly. Dorian looked toward Tukson to see the two bearing down on the downed man. He chuckled to himself, before launching at them. The two were surprised to see Dorian, not only flying at them, but flying through several bookshelves. Though, several of the books were knocked off the shelves. It was not a complete intangibility. The black spider webs across his body coalesced into his right arm as he landed and threw a punch at the green haired pickpocket. The blow took her by surprise, as she went down and out in that second.

The surprise on the face of the assassin didn't last long as he started his own counterattack. Each of his kicks were having no effect on Dorian. Where ever one of his feet would land, the black spider webbing across his body would disperse and his feet would hit nothing.

Dorian on the other hand was having no such troubles. With the power of the Overlord flowing through him like it was, he was able to keep his body just tangible enough to keep up the pressure on the assassin. One of his overhead strikes was deflected by the assassin's foot. The resulting parry through the shifter off balance as the assassin jumped back out of harm's way. At a safe distance, he started firing bullets at Dorian from his…feet.

As he dove for cover, Dorian holstered _Noblesse Oblige_ and drew _Nevermourner_. He reached his arm out from cover and started blind firing at where the assassin was. While doing that, Altdor directed his power toward _Memento Mori_ as Dorian was keeping the assassin distracted.

 **I'VE GOT IT!**

The mental shout startled Dorian into dropping his crossbow on the other side of the shelf they were using as cover. Dorian growled angrily at Altdor as he prepared his attack with the sword. However, even his annoyance didn't stop his curiosity.

'What do you have?'

 **I figured out why they're familiar. I know why we could recognize them without knowing who they are.**

'That's just perfect. HOW ABOUT WE DEAL WITH THIS WHEN WE AREN'T UNDER ATTACK!? OKAY!?'

 **Fine, but hurry. I don't know how much longer I can hold our body together!**

Altdor's response and the lack of gunfire gave Dorian the opening he was looking for. Peaking around the shelf, he saw the assassin cautiously moving toward Dorian's cover. Dorian quietly moved through the shelves until he was behind the assassin. Without a sound Dorian launched himself at the assassin in grey. The blade in his hand became solid and black as Altdor's power flowed into it. The swing rang true as the blade slammed into the side of the assassin's head. His body was thrown through front window and into the street. Unfortunately, it didn't knock him out.

The assassin did have some self-preservation instincts, it seemed. He knew when he was outmatched and made a hasty retreat. Dorian looked to where the pickpocket had lain, but she too was gone. Tukson was fine and watched on as Dorian recovered from the fight. The shifter in question scowled as he sheathed his weapons and grabbed the discarded _Nevermourner_. Some of Altdor's power gathered in Dorian's hands and the vial of human blood as he grabbed it. Popping the top off, he downed some of the blood. Tukson watched in barely restrained curiosity as the black spider webs that ran across Dorian's body gathered around his mouth and flowed into his body with the liquid. As the blood flowed through his mouth, the black webbing of Altdor's power returned to Dorian's Grimm arm and his body once again became corporeal. When he was fully tangible, Dorian stumbled and caught himself on a bookshelf. Seeing his host in this dazed state, Altdor took control of the body.

He turned to Tukson and saw the faunus was fine. He did appear to be a little dazed. Altdor shrugged and walked up to him.

 **"** **Well, that was fun."** 'Dorian' said.

"Yeah. Glad you were here." Tukson simply responded.

 **"** **What did they want?"** 'Dorian' asked.

"They were here to kill me." Tukson answered.

 **"** **Any idea why?"** 'Dorian' asked.

"Probably because I deserted the White Fang." Tukson answered. He looked at Dorian's arm. "Care to explain that, or how you turned into a ghost?"

Altdor looked down at the Grimm arm that Tukson was pointing to. He smirked and spoke.

 **"** **Side effect of my semblance. As for the ghost… part of my semblance. And technically, I wasn't a ghost, just barely restrained intangibility."** He answered. **"You said you were with the White Fang?"**

"Yeah, why?" Tukson asked warily.

 **"** **Well, seeing as I just saved your life, I think you owe me."** 'Dorian' answered.

"I could just let you have the book as payment." Tukson offered.

 **"** **Not enough. Besides, I already paid for the book, and money is no issue for me."** 'Dorian' responded. **"No, I want a favor. I want you to get me a meeting with the leader of the White Fang."**

"Why do you want meet with him?" Tukson asked. "Also, why me?"

 **"** **I need allies. AND you were a member, I assume you still have some contacts or friends in the Fang."** 'Dorian' answered.

"Yes, but I wouldn't count on the leader's cooperation. He hates humans more than anything else." Tukson responded nonchalantly as he started picking up books.

 **"** **You may not have noticed, but I am not fully human, Tukson."** 'Dorian' said. **"All I need is for you to tell him that a black-market dealer named Gin wants to meet with him. Say those exact words and I'm sure he'd let you go peacefully. Contact me on the same number as before when you have the meeting set up."**

Tukson shrugged and went to the back of the shop. He returned a few seconds later with The Art of War. Altdor thanked him and turned to leave. He stopped at the front as he gazed at the window.

 **"** **If I were you, I would speak to Junior about protection. That or leave the city. I won't pay to have this place fixed up, but should you ever need a favor, you have our number. The cost it would normally be will make up for this."** he said before leaving.

It wasn't until they reached a bullhead back to Beacon that Dorian had gathered himself enough to resume control.

'Remind me to never undergo a combat trial with Grimm's blood before getting full control of the shift.'

 **A child could have figured that out, Dorian.**

'Right, anyway, you said you figured out their identities.'

 **Indeed, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai.**

'Cinder's minions? What's she doing back?'

 **Don't know, but I would hazard a guess that she is working for the Usurper.**

'You think she'd recognize us?'

 **Doubtful. Those two clearly didn't. And remember, last time we met was when she tried to recruit us.**

'Yeah, we said no because it wasn't profitable.'

 **No, we said no because it was counterproductive.**

'It still wasn't profitable.'

 **I guess that's true as well. And last time we met, our arm was covered in bandages to hide it and we had a hood over our face.**

'Right, that was before we realized they had no records on us.'

 **You think she remembers?**

'The meeting? Undoubtedly. The Grimm Shifter? Not so much. We didn't exactly display our power at the time.'

 **Let's keep it that way.**

'Why?'

 **I don't want her connecting the dots between Gin, Dorian and the Grimm Shifter just yet.**

'The element of surprise. I like it. What now?'

 **I have Tukson setting up a meeting for us with the current leader of the White Fang as payment for his life. We also owe him a future favor for trashing his shop.**

'Fair enough, anything else?'

 **Yes. I want team RWBY, Roman, and Neo to meet me.**

'Really? Wait, as Altdor or The Overlord?'

 **The Overlord. I think it is time that we execute some power plays of our own. Small groups at a time, you know?**

'I take it this will be happening soon?'

 **Yes, there is one more that I want to meet with us first.**

'Ozpin?'

 **Yep. I want him there with the others. We might include Glynda as well. I think she is trustworthy.**

'If not, we can use our past dealings with them to...convince them to join. What about JNPR?'

 **Not yet. Maybe soon, but for now, eight is the maximum.**

'Fair enough, though I must ask, why now?'

 **Because of Emerald and Mercury. The attack on Tukson is just the beginning.**

'The beginning?'

 **Of war.**

'Were we not already at war? Specifically, with the Usurper?'

 **Yes, but they are preparing for war. This meeting will be our first step toward the same end.**

'And what would this step accomplish, exactly?'

 **I will be known, our allies will know who not to kill, among other things.**

'And? There is something missi-you're going for a dramatic reveal, aren't you?'

The bullhead landed, and Dorian exited the vehicle. He looked up at Beacon as he relinquished control for Altdor's dramatic reveal. A sinister smile crossed his face as he looked up to the top of Beacon tower.

 **"** **This meeting will be our official declaration. When our allies meet, we are officially declaring war on the Usurper."** 'Dorian' said as he walked toward the academy while pumping his fist.

'I called it.'

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH112**

 **Information- Fair warning: My update for this month will be sporadic at best. Finals are next week, my sister gets married the following week, then Christmas and other life things. I'm not abandoning this story. Life is just getting in the way. At the latest, I will have an update out by January 1st. December is just a really busy month for me, thus my apologies. If I can, I will update. I do thank you for your understanding as this story is a joy to write.**

 **Information- Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted, hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	13. CH12: Sticklers for Rules

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 12: Sticklers for Rules**

* * *

Walking across Beacon grounds should not be something worth mentioning. Then again, the person walking across Beacon was usually just a human or faunus and had nothing worth noticing. Obviously, this was not the case with Dorian. While the human still grumbled at the overacting of the Overlord, he failed to notice the scared looks of people who hadn't seen his condition. Of course, those that knew of it and knew him weren't as scared or wary as those that didn't. The problem was, the only people that were really out and around were people that didn't know him. The teachers were most likely on their lunch break. He had no clue where his friends were, and he was a fair bit hungry.

'You know, a sandwich sounds really good right now.'

 **If we were smart, we would have got one in Vale.**

'Altdor, be honest, how many places would serve a human-Grimm hybrid?'

 **Are we counting the stores that are naturally racist to faunus? Because if we are, very few.**

'Exactly. Maybe the cafeteria has some sandwiches.'

 **Just out of curiosity, why do you want a sandwich?**

'I don't know. It sounds good?'

 **That was a question, I wanted a reason.**

'And you aren't getting one.'

 **Fine. Do you hear that?**

Dorian stopped walking and listened. He could hear a great many things with his enhanced hearing. The first sounded like a couple in a nearby broom closet, Dorian didn't really want to hear that. There were students whispering about his arm, others just going about their day and rather large group running straight towards him.

Dorian threw himself against the wall as the horde of students stampeded past. As he watched them go, he could hear the sounds of combat. They were emanating from the direction the horde of students had come from. It sounded like it was coming from the cafeteria. The only question that crossed his mind was who would be fighting? And to a lesser extent, was there still food?

With one last look at the direction the horde of students had gone, Dorian continued his journey to the cafeteria. As he got closer, Dorian and Altdor could more clearly hear the sounds of combat originating from Beacons main dining area. They could also hear voices. One of which belonged to a certain red reaper that Dorian was drawn to.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" Dorian heard her yell.

 **Question: How can justice be delicious?**

'I have no idea...Do we still have blood?'

 **No...no wait! We do have Beowolf.**

'That would have been nice to know back at Tukson's.'

 **In my defense, you cut me off immediately after I mention Geist.**

Dorian ignored the taunt as he entered the cafeteria. What he saw was…...interesting. Standing next to the door were two guys. One was the monkey faunus from the ship a few days earlier and the other was a blue haired guy with goggles on his head. Dorian only spared them a passing glance as he looked at the chaos that was once the Beacon cafeteria.

 **There goes your hope for a sandwich.**

'Shut up.'

It was RWBY vs JNPR and neither side seemed to have a clear advantage. Some of the more notable food weapons that Altdor took special note of. Yang was fighting with took turkeys over her fists, while Nora was using a makeshift hammer made from a random pole and a watermelon. Ren could be seen dueling with what Dorian assumed were leeks. While several baguettes were being used as swords. All in all, it was quite confusing chaos.

'This is the food we eat most every day.'

 **I know, the structural quality of Beacon's food is quite impressive.**

'Did Blake just embed a baguette into the floor?

 **Yes.**

Dorian stood there speechless as the fight continued. He was quite impressed and a little scared at what he saw. He was snapped from his shock at the sight of Nora slamming her watermelon hammer into Yang and sending the brawler straight up and through the roof. Dorian watched as she left the building.

'You think she'll be okay? If she goes too high, the return trip will reach terminal velocity.'

 **Yang should be fine, she has a higher aura level than most. Possibly related to her particular semblance.**

'So, no need for rescue then?'

 **She should be fine.**

A few celery sticks slid near them and caught Dorian's eye. He reached down to pick them up when he felt the impact of a body slamming into him. Dorian and the person that either tackled him or was thrown into him slammed into the wall. Upon regaining his bearings, he noticed that Ruby had rolled off him. Her face was a bit red as she stood back up.

"Hi Dorian." She said. "Sorry about that."

"What's going on?" Dorian asked as he stood himself up.

"Do you want the long version or the short version?" Ruby asked as she turned back to the battle.

"GET BACK HERE, KNAVE!" Nora shouted as she threw a can of soda at them. Dorian deftly caught it before it hit him.

"Short version it is then. Food Fight!" Ruby said as she rushed back into the fray.

 **That answers that, care to join.**

'They are so going down.'

Dorian ran past the two guys standing at the door, watching the battle and grabbed the celery sticks that rolled beside them. With a twirl he threw the can at Nora and one of the celery sticks at Blake. Blake easily dodged the celery and turned to see Dorian with a smirk on his face. Nora wasn't so lucky as the can hit her in the shoulder. Her aura protected her from the impact, but the can wasn't so lucky. Upon impact, the can blew open and sprayed the pink bomber of team JNPR with the fizzing purple drink. It got her attention and she and Blake rushed Dorian. The cat faunus reached him first as he attempted to block and dodge each of her baguette swings with his measly celery stick. Unfortunately for him, in a food fight, a baguette has a fair bit more durability and range than a celery stick. Nonetheless, he was able to hold her off.

"I thought you were supposed to be on our side." Blake said as she had locked food with Dorian.

"Maybe, but in battle, there will always be some unexpected element. I call it SU." Dorian said as he pushed back against Blake.

"SU?" Blake repeated, confused.

"Yeah, surprise!" Dorian said as he ducked and let Blake win the lock as Nora swung her hammer at them.

The watermelon went over Dorian's head, but Blake wasn't so lucky. The sudden loss of the pushing force from Dorian caused her to stumble forward, and right into Nora's watermelon hammer. The cat faunus barely had time to brace for impact before she was thrown through one of the tables. When she stopped moving, she just lay still. The blow had taken much out of her.

"Blake, NO!" Ruby called out to her.

Dorian chuckled as he turned to face the raging hammer wielder. Nora had an almost manic grin on her face as she started swinging her weapon around at Dorian. Dorian, by himself, was barely able to dodge the swings. It should be a well-known fact that celery doesn't do well in a fight against a watermelon on a pole. Needless to say, there would be no blocking of this weapon. And while a hammer is a far heavier and far slower weapon than, say a dagger, Nora had the strength to swing the hammer as if it were a dagger. All it would take is one lucky hit, or a clever distraction.

Dorian was so focused on dodging Nora that he failed to notice Ren creeping up behind him. With a swift unnoticed kick to the back of his legs, Dorian fell to his knees. He looked up in time to see a bright green watermelon get smashed on his head. The impact threw him and pieces of the watermelon into the walls. Dorian just sat against the wall and watched the rest of the battle play out.

It seemed that team JNPR was going to win this one. At least it looked that way until Weiss was taken down, leaving only Ruby and a large scattering of various food scraps and cans. Pyrrha was getting ready to finish them. Using her semblance, she raised the cans in the air and prepared to launch them at what was left of team RWBY, but Ruby was having none of that. As the cans flew toward the wall, Ruby, using her semblance spun and sped through the center of the tunnel of cans. The resulting wind and rose petals from her semblance reversed the momentum of the cans so fast that they flew toward team JNPR before there was a chance to correct them. In less than a second team JNPR was flattened against a wall, cans and soda everywhere.

Dorian gathered himself and started moving towards where his friends were laughing. A door slamming open caught their attention. Standing at the entrance of the room was a very irate Glynda Goodwitch. She started putting the cafeteria back together.

"Children, please do play with your food." She said as she put the room back together.

When everything was set back to the way it was, Dorian heard yelling. Not scared yelling, but excited yelling. He looked up in time to watch Yang crash through the ceiling and through one of the tables. She stood up brushed herself off and gave a thumbs up. The students all started laughing. Dorian just chuckled quietly as he noticed that Yang was a little worse for wear. Nothing major, just some small cuts and bruises. They would heal. He looked to the entrance and saw Glynda with her head in her hand and Ozpin just chuckling next to her.

When they had gathered themselves, Ozpin spoke.

"You may return to your meals now." He said. "Dorian, I would like for you to come with me."

Dorian nodded and made to leave. He said bye to the teams and left the room. He followed the two senior professors toward the elevator to Ozpin's office.

'So, how do you want to do this?'

 **No one can know that we are the same person. Not yet at least. Just tell them that a friend of yours wants to meet them.**

'That's it? Any backups in case they don't want to go?'

 **We have leverage, use it. If they deny a meeting, use the Fall Maiden as leverage or their black-market history.**

'Blackmail...I like it.'

The elevator opened and they stepped into Ozpin's office. Dorian followed Ozpin and Glynda into the room. Once again, Dorian admired the clockwork mechanisms the room held. The constant ticking led to a strangely relaxed atmosphere. Ozpin's desk held the perfect evidence for leverage that Dorian could use should he need it. There was a complete set of Beowolf claws on a cup holding some spare writing utensils. Dorian smirked as he walked toward a window to look at all the people down below him.

"May I inquire as to why you wished to bring me up here Ozpin?" Dorian asked calmly. "Not that I don't mind, I did have something to talk to you about."

"Well Dorian, I brought you here to discuss your participation in the Vytal festival tournament." Ozpin began.

"Let me guess, I was denied entry." Dorian said without missing a beat.

 **Probably my fault.**

'Why would it be your fault?'

 **Grimm arm.**

'Oh, fair enough.'

"Not quite Mr. Gintus." Glynda said. "You weren't totally denied entry."

Now they were curious.

"What does that mean?" Dorian asked.

"What she means is you will not be allowed to fight as a one-man team. The tournament is only allowing four-person teams." Ozpin explained. "However-"

"I can participate if I replace someone on a four-man team. Is that it?" Dorian interrupted.

"Yes." Ozpin responded slightly annoyed.

"May I ask why they came to that decision?" Dorian continued.

"First is the nature of your physical body. They didn't want a Grimm hybrid fighting at all. We able to get the tournament organizers to allow this one concession, however. Another reason is your abnormally low aura level." Ozpin explained.

"My aura is not abnormally low." Dorian responded.

"Actually Mr. Gintus, it is." Glynda said. "If we are to rank the entire school based on aura levels from strongest to weakest, you would be dead last. Your aura level is so low that the second lowest aura level in Beacon bests you by having an aura that is at least fifty times stronger than yours. Simply put, in the eyes of the tournament organizers, you are equivalent to a civilian."

 **I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT! We are at least slightly above the civilians.**

'Altdor, Shut up.'

"So, they're saying they don't want me to participate because I'm part Grimm and I'm too weak?" Dorian asked.

"Yes. However, thanks to Glynda they know that if you were to fight, you could hold your own." Ozpin continued.

"Thanks to Glynda?" Dorian looked at her.

"I often record the duels that take place in combat class. Your duel with Miss Nikos was recorded when the question of your aura level came up. Seeing as how you were able to not only hold your own, but you won against a confirmed tournament champion in a duel, they were convinced you would be able to hold yourself in the Vytal tournament. They still want you on a team in case you lose control." Glynda explained.

"I... I understand." Dorian acquiesced. "But I will not be taking someone's place on another team."

"What about your team?" Ozpin questioned.

"Again, no. They have more than earned the right to participate in this tournament. I will watch and support them. However, I won't deny that I am a bit upset at their decision." Dorian sighed. "Then again, should a situation arise where one of my teammates can't participate, with their leave, I shall take their place."

"That is fair I suppose." Ozpin stated. "Now you said you wished to discuss something with me?"

'Altdor?'

 **Yes, let them both come.**

'As you wish.'

"Both of you actually." Dorian responded after a moment of silence. "I have a rather powerful friend who would like to meet you."

"A friend. Does he have a name?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, but he would be the one to share it. He wishes to meet with you next Saturday." Dorian answered.

"And if we say no?" Ozpin asked.

"Well if you say no, the I ask you, do you know who I was before Beacon?" Dorian asked.

"I don't think so." Ozpin answered. "Glynda?"

She just shrugged. Dorian chuckled.

"It's amazing what a simple name change, and a shroud of darkness can do to a person." Dorian said. "Because I certainly remember you from before I came here. I also remember the Alpha Beowolf those claws came from."

"Come again?" Ozpin said.

"Ozpin, you may not have realized this, but we black market dealers have our own ways of keeping track of different transactions. And how could I forget the Boarbatusk tusks that you ordered two years ago."

"How do you know about that?" Glynda asked.

"Should I not? After all, you ordered them from me." Dorian answered. "Perhaps you would know better under my black-market alias, Gin."

"Gin?" Glynda asked.

"So, that comment at breakfast a few months ago was a hint." Ozpin realized.

"Indeed. Of course, I won't expose your black-market dealings, if you agree to meet with my friend next Saturday." Dorian said.

"That would be doable. When and where would we be meeting?" Ozpin asked.

"Where is unimportant. As for when, just wait until the sun goes down. One of the Harpsiclones will lead you to where my friend will meet you. Also, there will be six others there." Dorian explained. "As for now, have a good day."

Dorian bid them farewell and left. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Stepping off the elevator was General Ironwood of Atlas. Dorian turned back to Ozpin. He noticed an entire armada of ships in the sky outside. Without saying anything to him, Dorian hurried onto the elevator. He pressed the main floor button and began the descent.

 **Well, it seems that Atlas is declaring war on Vale.**

'I don't think, so. Most likely here for protection.'

 **I wouldn't call that protection. Almost seems more like a show of force.**

'I concur.'

The elevator dinged and Dorian left. He made his way back to the dorm. The girls were already there waiting for him.

"What did Ozpin want with you, Dorian?" Ruby asked as he entered the room.

Dorian sat on his bed before responding. "My entry into the tournament has been denied."

"What? Why?" Ruby asked.

Dorian started by gesturing to his Grimm arm. "This and my aura is apparently fifty times lower than the second lowest person at Beacon. I understand their decision."

"Ozpin can't do this. That isn't fair to you." Ruby answered.

"Ruby, I will be allowed to compete if I replace someone on a four-man team. But that is not important." Dorian explained, effectively calming the young reaper. "However, there is something I wanted to talk to the team about."

"And what is that?" Weiss asked. Blake and Yang just looked at Dorian.

"I have a friend. A rather powerful friend who wishes to meet with you." Dorian answered.

"Why would we want to meet with this friend of yours?" Weiss asked.

'That is a good question, why would they want to meet with you?'

 **I don't really know.**

Ruby answered Weiss, fortunately for Dorian.

"Weiss, his friend wants to meet us. Dorian is our friend, maybe his friend can be a friend of ours as well. We will go meet your friend Dorian." Ruby said.

 **I have made a decision.**

'What is it?'

 **I think our team is trustworthy. When the meeting happens, I think they can know who we are.**

Dorian smiled at her. "Excellent, next Saturday is when he will meet with you. We will meet with him after dark. Right now, though, I am tired."

Dorian lay down on his bed. He pulled out his encrypted scroll and sent a message to Roman.

G: Next Saturday, after dark, Harpsiclone will lead you and N to a meeting with my powerful friend. You agreed to this.

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH113**

 **Information- First off, I am sorry that this came out a fair bit later than I originally intended. I have been unable to continue writing until now. After Christmas and my sister's wedding, the internet at home died so I haven't been able to write or post. Then it comes back to life just in time for me to return to college. So, I just haven't had the time to post or write, for that I am sorry. In other news, I should be able to return to my weekly update schedule. Though, be forewarned, I may not be able to update every week. I am taking a full load of credits this semester and several of my classes are a fair bit more difficult than I am used to. Nonetheless, I am back. So, thank you for waiting, and sorry for making you wait.**

 **Information- Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted, hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	14. CH13: The Enemy of My Enemy

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 13: The Enemy of My Enemy**

* * *

To say the following week was boring, wouldn't necessarily be wrong. Then again, it also wouldn't necessarily be right. The way to best describe the week would be...routine. Of course, that could be summed up to the meeting on Saturday. Other than that, there was little of note to pay attention to.

Keep in mind that routine does not necessarily mean unproductive. Quite the contrary, Dorian's week was quite productive. He was still getting up very early in the mornings to train with his shifts. The current main shift he focused on was that of the partial intangibility given to him by a Geist injection. They focused on trying to maintain the intangibility without having to dissipate Altdor's power. They were making little progress; however, they didn't need to focus so much on maintaining the power spread throughout Dorian's body. Other than that, nothing really happened during his early morning training sessions.

Other parts of his routine included adjusting _Nevermourner_. This was one of the more enjoyable parts of the week for Dorian. The main reason being that he was able to spend time with Ruby. Then again, the constant presence of Altdor made it a little less enjoyable than those time probably could have been. The way he egged Dorian on about taking out Ruby before, after, and during these sessions certainly didn't help. If Dorian didn't know any better, he would have thought that Altdor had fallen for Ruby himself, but Dorian did know better. Of course, dating would have been one of the last things on Dorian's mind when they were working on a deadly weapon. The problem they mostly worked on trying to fix was getting the magnets to sync. It was proving to be far more difficult than Ruby and Dorian thought it should have been. Frustration at his weapon was building, but they kept at it. The power of the magnets were similar, but he needed them to match. Again, a difficulty that they couldn't quite get perfect.

The only other things of importance to note were two incidents and two observations.

The first observation Dorian noted was towards him. He figured it was due to his arm. Since he could no longer hide it, his Grimm arm was there for the world to see. Most students who saw it, backed up in fear… well, most human students anyway. Quite a few of the faunus students didn't back of in fear...them and anyone who truly knew Dorian, such as Teams RWBY and JNPR. Altdor figured the lack of fear from faunus was gratefulness. This was probably due to Dorian's second observation.

Due to his unique hybrid nature, he had become the subject of ridicule from the more racist students. The faunus students who were the previous victims of racism found this to be a small mercy. Then again, they weren't completely free from racists. Most of the racists were simply too afraid to approach the new subject of ridicule. The most notable example being Team CRDL. They still remembered Dorian's treatment of them in the previous semester. Thus, he became the subject of verbal abuse rather than physical. Dorian didn't mind, mostly because he didn't care.

The incidents that were notable were of a completely different matter. The first was of a dance that was apparently approaching. The incident was just an announcement, but it still had a rippling effect through Beacon. A general feeling of happiness could be felt through the halls. Nothing else much had been said on the matter, then again, Yang's presence didn't help. She seemed almost as determined as Altdor to set him up with Ruby. The only difference being that she had the strength to physically force him into more awkward situations.

The second incident actually happened after one of those awkward situations. Team RWBY almost unanimously decided to start their own investigation into the White Fang. The original plan was to begin their investigation this Saturday, but with the upcoming meeting with the Overlord put those plans on hold. Interestingly enough, Dorian noted Roman knew about as much as they did. That is, pretty much nothing. It seemed like someone had found out he was giving up information, but he was still too integral to their plans to off. That, or they just played their hand with their cards really close to their chest. Nonetheless, information was lacking.

That led to Saturday. Dorian was just sitting in the dorm, reading, and conversing with Altdor. Blake was reading as well, while Weiss was studying. Ruby and Yang had left half an hour earlier to do some "sisterly bonding", as Yang put it.

'So, you're getting cold feet?'

 **No, I just did some thinking and determined that revealing that we are one would not be the most conducive to our plans at this current point in time.**

'Is that really it? Or do you fear another betrayal like how you died originally?'

 **What do you mean?**

'Come on, Altdor. You know exactly what I mean. I am not as...durable as you. You don't want to lose your host and you fear that if people learn that the Overlord of the Grimm is sharing a body with some nobody from the wilds, that they will kill me, and you will lose your host. All of the power you gathered will be lost and the process will have to start over.'

 **…**

'That ladies and gentlemen, is called hitting the nail on the head.'

 **Yeah.**

'However, I do see the logic. We won't reveal that secret just yet; however, we still have to lead our team to the meeting place. How will get out of there without raising suspicions?'

 **We can use some half assed excuse to get out of there. That reminds me, we do need Mortem there.**

'Right. We could say we need to work on _Nevermourner._ '

 **No, Ruby would be suspicious. Since she started helping, you have not worked on it without her, except that one time.**

'Fair enough. You have any ideas?'

 **Provenance?**

'What about him?'

 **Let him lead the team into the clearing. That way, at least they will have protection.**

'Provenance doesn't like me. I don't think he would agree to that.'

 **He will, he will listen to me.**

'How do we get out of there?'

 **You could use the black-market contracts.**

'Fake a contract?'

 **Sure. Why not?**

'Could work. I guess that's a plan then.'

 **Yep.**

The conversation effectively ended, Dorian returned to his book. Chemistry was a fascinating subject to Dorian, but nothing was really going on. Nothing would happen until the sun was almost down. Yang and Ruby returned, and Dorian set his book down.

"Glad to see you guys are back. Did you survive, Ruby?" Dorian asked with an easy-going smile on his face.

Ruby just nodded, slowly as Yang snickered in the background.

"Great." Dorian responded. "I dare think that it is a good time to head out."

Blake and Weiss looked at him as he stood there ready.

"Head out to where?" Weiss asked. "It's not dark yet."

"True, but it will take a fair amount of time to reach the clearing that we are meeting my friend at." Dorian answered.

"Clearing? Where are we meeting your friend?" Ruby asked.

"There is a clearing deep in the Emerald Forest. It is a blind spot in the surveillance system that Ozpin has in the forest." Dorian explained. "It just so happens that main path to this clearing follows a series of blind spots that Oz's cameras have throughout the forest. Honestly, I'm surprised that Ozpin hasn't fixed it yet."

"How deep into the Emerald Forest are we headed?" Yang asked.

"Deep." Dorian hesitated. "...Deep. I will explain it on the way. For now, I will be waiting for you at the courtyard."

Dorian grabbed the rest of his gear and stepped out of the room. He walked through the halls and towards the courtyard. He watched as the sun slowly descended. He could faintly make out the mental voice of Altdor ordering the Harpsiclones. After a few hushed orders, silence fell upon Dorian's mind.

'What was that about?'

 **Change of plans. The Harpsiclones are just going to lead Ozpin and Glynda out here. They will be traveling with our team. I also sent an order via Harpsiclone to Provenance. He knows the plan, that should put you at ease.**

'You know, just because one of your subordinates knows the plan, doesn't mean the others do. Heck, the only one I would trust right now are Mortem and Cyclone.'

 **Why them?**

'I think Cyclone actually likes me, or at the least respects me. And Mortem is a former faunus and she's your mate. I don't think she would be as willing to kill me as any of your other subordinates.'

 **You worry too much.**

"So, shall we go?" Ruby asked as the team approached.

"Not yet. There are two missing from our party." Dorian responded looking back at the building.

"Who are we waiting on? I thought it was just us that your friend wanted to meet." Blake asked.

"It would seem that you are waiting on us, Miss Belladonna." Ozpin said as he approached the group. How none of them noticed the headmaster would stupefy for them for quite some time?

"Ozpin, Glynda." Dorian greeted the two as they approached. "Glad to see you were so willing for a change in plans."

"It was unexpected, but like Miss Belladonna said, we were not aware that your friend wanted to meet with us alone." Ozpin said.

"I would not have expected him to want to meet with students." Glynda commented.

"Yes, well, plans were originally that he would meet with each of you separately, but extenuating circumstances have denied him the luxury of time. As such, he will be meeting with the six of you tonight. There are two more that will be joining this rendezvous as well." Dorian explained. "Now, let us be off."

 **You know Dorian, I would suggest not mentioning that we are leading them deep into Grimm territory.**

'Or that the path and clearing are blind spots in the surveillance network around the forest?'

 **No, that is fine, you already ruined that by talking to the team. No, just don't let them know how deep into the forest you they are going until it is too late to back out.**

'Duplicitous.'

 **I try.**

The group followed Dorian in relative silence for a good while. When they reached the edge of the forest, Glynda would have voiced her concerns about wandering the Emerald Forest at dusk, but Dorian didn't even pause. He led them straight through. After a few minutes of walking they came across a fallen tree that looked like it had been cut down. The slice was so clean that had to have been from a very sharp weapon.

"Hey, Rubes. Is that the tree you cut down during initiation?" Yang asked.

Ruby grinned sheepishly. "Yeah." She replied. Dorian just chuckled as he led the group deeper into the forest.

"Dorian, how far into the forest are we going?" Ozpin asked.

"Deep." Dorian replied as he kept walking.

"Deep?" Glynda asked.

"Yes, deep." Dorian responded.

Realizing that he would say nothing more on the matter, the group fell back into silence. They continued walking. Half an hour into the trip and the sun had fully descended. The moon shone brightly overhead, negating the need for light sources. However, the night was still making them uneasy.

"We shouldn't be out here this late." Weiss stated.

"I agree, Grimm attacks are more common at night." Glynda concurred.

"My friend assured me that we would be fine." Dorian stated as they continued deeper into the forest.

Soon enough, they came to a familiar clearing. The ruin that they were supposed to reach during initiation lay in front of them. Dorian strode straight to the middle of the clearing and looked northward. The group caught up with him and looked in the same general direction. None of them noticed the change in his demeanor.

 **"** **I would suggest you cover your ears."** 'Dorian' said.

Inside their mind, Altdor grinned as he watched the team and professors plug their ears. Satisfied, he whistled and extremely loud ear-piercing whistle that shattered the silence of the night. It couldn't be recognized as anything less than a call.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Weiss yelled at him. "DO YOU WANT TO CALL THE ENTIRE GRIMM POPULATION IN THE FOREST TO KILL US?!"

"First off, you are being just as loud." Dorian deadpanned. "And secondly, I just wanted to call him."

Dorian pointed to the northern edge of the clearing where a massive Beowolf strode through the clearing. It's size alone was enough to shock them, especially since it was the size of an Ursa Major. Then there was the fact that they could just barely make it out in the moonlight. The could see its bone plates were not white, but blacker than the night sky on a moonless night. The only mark of color on the massive beast was an odd red crosshair over its right eye. A crosshair, Ozpin noted, that looked remarkable like the one that Dorian hid under his eyepatch. As Ozpin, Glynda, and RWBY watched it approach, they knew that if they were to fight it, they would die, nonetheless they drew their weapons and prepared to fight.

Their thoughts of a fight for their lives were cut off when Dorian spoke.

"Put your weapons down. He's here to escort you, not fight." Dorian said.

"Escort us? That is the biggest freaking Beowolf I've ever seen!" Blake exclaimed.

The Beowolf had reached the group and was clearly relishing in the fear he elicited. Dorian turned back to him and addressed him. The group was even more surprised when the Beowolf responded to Dorian. Of course, Altdor spoke up as well.

"Provenance." Dorian greeted.

 **Greetings Provenance.**

"Gin." Provenance replied in his own ancient almost rasping voice. The others also noticed the undertones of growling as he spoke.

"I was told you would be their escort." Dorian said.

"As per the orders of my lord." Provenance responded. "Unfortunately, the humans and faunus are to remain unharmed."

Dorian rolled his eyes as Provenance spoke. He almost missed the wolfish grin the Beowolf gave him.

"Very well." Dorian turned back to the group. "Provenance allow me to introduce to you my team: Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. Along with Professors Glynda and Ozpin." Dorian pointed at each of them as he introduced them. "Team, professors, this is Provenance. A subordinate of my friend. He will be escorting you to the meeting place."

"Wait, how can we trust it?" Weiss asked.

"And what about you?" Ruby said.

"You can trust it because he wouldn't dare disobey his lord." Dorian said as he turned to glare at the massive Beowolf. "As for me, well, I am not welcome among the circle of subordinates my friend has. But I will be here when you return. Is that agreeable?"

"That is agreeable." Ozpin said before any of them could argue. "Let us be off then, Provenance was it?"

Provenance nodded and led them back the way he came. The group started walking but Ruby lagged behind.

"You should come with us." Ruby said as she stopped next to Dorian.

"I can't. Do you not trust Provenance?" Dorian asked.

"Well...no. I don't." Ruby admitted.

"That's fair, he may be massive, but the cold front he puts up is mostly for humans and faunus. At least that's what I'm told." Dorian responded. "Look, if you can't trust him, at least trust me and my friend. He promised me that none of you would be harmed for no reason. I trust him. Can you trust me?"

Ruby thought about it for a second, before nodding. Dorian smiled and Ruby gave him a quick hug before racing off to catch up with the team.

When they were gone, Dorian started walking east. Altdor quietly let him know the directions to Mortem's nest.

 **So, you do like her.**

'I have never denied that.'

 **I don't know, the way you respond to me whenever you two are working on** ** _Nevermourner_** **, begs to differ.**

'Oh, shut it. How do you think their reaction to Torchwick and his ward will be?'

 **Interesting.**

'Interesting?'

 **Yes, I think it will be a most intriguing interaction involving ideally integral instruments for each side of this war.**

'WILL YOU STOP WITH THE BLOODY ALLITERATION.'

 **No.**

Dorian didn't bother responding as they kept walking to Mortem's nest. Soon enough they drew near where Altdor said it was. Dorian, resigned to his fate, took a vial of his blood and drunk it, retching at the revolting taste of the blood from his Grimm arm. As the shift took over and Altdor took full control, they approached the nest. When the Overlord reached Mortem's nest, he looked like himself. If he had a visible face, you could have seen him smile. He reached a hand out and stroked the feathers on the head of the giant Nevermore in front of him.

 **"** **Mortem, it's time to wake."** The Overlord said as the Nevermore stirred.

One of her eyes opened and looked at the Overlord standing next to her.

 _Grimm?_

 **"** **Yes, my dear."** He responded. **"It is time. Provenance is leading the Huntsman and Huntresses to our meeting point and the thieves are being led by one of the Harpsiclones."**

 _Oh, good. Then I have you to myself for a little while._

 **"** **That you do. Want to go for a flight? Make a rather dramatic entrance?"** The Overlord asked.

Mortem's beak contorted into what could be considered the bird equivalent of smile and the Overlord climbed onto the much larger Grimm's back. With a single loud caw into the night, Mortem took off. As they flew, the Overlord relished the feeling of the wind as it whistle over his armor. Sadly, the flight was relatively short, however, he enjoyed it for what it was. He looked down at his arms. The darkness that seemed to flow from them, it still posed a small worry. His form was still unstable; however, it was not as bad as it had been. It would service for the night.

They flew over the forest and soon a clearing came into view. The clearing was large enough for Mortem to land in. However, what caught his sight was the apparent three-way standoff happening in the clearing.

 **"** **How about we extend this flight a little longer, I want to see this."** The Overlord said.

Mortem readily agreed, she loved flying, and the Overlord was her man. Any time she could spend with him was cherished. Thus, she flew silent circles around the clearing.

Inside the clearing were a multitude of characters. The most obvious of which were Team RWBY, the professors and the thieves. It seemed that team RWBY were standing off against Roman and Neo. The professors had the students back. Their weapons were raised in some threatening manners. Neo however just looked confused. The Overlord almost laughed at the sight of Provenance just standing off to the side watching the confrontation. A great many other loyal Grimm could be seen on the edges of the clearing as well. They appeared unsure of what to do as Provenance was doing nothing.

There was one arrival that did surprise the Overlord. As it was, he didn't think he would see him again for quite some time. Cyclone was making his way around the edge of the clearing. The giant DeathWalker didn't seem phased by the silly humans in the center of the clearing.

 _So, how do you want to enter?_

 **I think I gather the darkness around them. Let them know that I am here, and you land right next to Provenance. I dismount and then I meet them officially.**

 _Must you be so dramatic with your entrances?_

 **Mortem, who would I be without my dramatic entrances?**

 _The same Grimm Overlord that I fell in love with all those years ago. If you remember, when we met, you never did one of those for me._

 **True, but I did sweep you off your feet.**

 _And transformed me into this giant bird._

 **Yeah. Do you wish to be a faunus again?**

 _Sometimes yes, sometimes no._

 **Well, if you do, I have been trying to understand the science behind Dorian's ability to shift. If it works, I could restore you to the faunus body you had so long ago.**

 _Then I could hold you in my arms._

 **And I you.**

 _And we could properly mate._

 **I… don't… know… how to respond to that…**

 _You don't have to. Now let's freak them out._

 **Yes, lets, before this conversation gets anymore awkward.**

Mortem just laughed as the Overlord used his power to move the shadows on the ground below them. The abundant darkness of the light shifted in front of the humans and slowly swirled around them. When it stopped a massive shadow appeared. This time, of a bird. They looked up just in time to see a giant Nevermore land right next to Provenance. The giant raven Grimm lowered its head to the ground and an absolutely massive man jumped off. Well, he looked like a man, but when he turned to the group, they saw his face. If a black void with two red dots can be called a face. The height on the giant was astounding, he looked to be almost as tall as Provenance. The cloak that was draped across his back only served to make him more intimidating. They also noted how wisps of darkness flowed up and off his body, almost as if his body were smoking.

All in all, the image of the giant human like Grimm standing next to three other massive grimm was quite imposing. Ozpin was the first one to speak.

"Are you the friend that Do-" Ozpin paused. "Gin, was supposed to introduce us to?"

 **"** **Yes, Ozpin. I am. Although, I have a feeling that you already knew that."** The Overlord said. **"As for who I am, I am the Overlord of the Grimm."**

His voice was a deep baritone that reverberated with power through the clearing. The group noticed a strange distinction between his voice and that of Provenance's. The Overlord's voice could be heard, not only in the clearing, but it also sounded as if it telepathically spoken directly into their minds.

His name had another effect. Most of them were surprised. The Overlord was supposed to be a myth, and yet here he was. A myth made material. (I must apologize. It appears Altdor's alliterative actions are affecting our anecdotalist's accurate articulation…damn it.)

"May I ask how you know my name?" Ozpin inquired.

 **"** **The same way I know all of their names. Gin. He is the bridge between us, is he not?"** The Overlord explained. **"However, my time here is limited. Let me explain why you are here. I have an enemy. Someone who is rather high up on the food chain. I wish to propose an alliance between the Huntsmen and Huntresses and my Grimm forces."**

"Hold it. You want us to ally with the monsters that are trying to destroy all of humanity?" Weiss asked.

 **"** **No. I want you to ally with the monsters that are trying to destroy the monsters that trying to destroy all of humanity."** The Overlord answered. **"The Grimm who are loyal to me aren't necessarily bad, just a necessary evil."**

"It's been a long time since I heard someone refer to the Grimm as a necessary evil." Ozpin murmured. "What Grimm qualify as yours?"

 **"** **Look for the signs, Ozpin. Each of these Grimm hold one commonality with each other. One that I am sure you have seen on Gin."** The Overlord stated as he motioned to each Grimm.

"The crosshair?" Ozpin inquired.

 **"** **Yes. The loyal are marked by a crosshair over one or multiple of their eyes. Gin has one as well."** The Overlord said.

"He knew what you were? Gin knew that you were a Grimm? Why didn't he tell us?" Ruby questioned.

 **"** **Of course, he did, little huntress. Who do you think helped him learn to control his Grimm form? And why would he tell you he was allied with the most powerful Grimm of all time? Would that not seem suspicious?"** The Overlord explained. **"If you must know, it was my request. I have been hiding from the Usurper for a long time now."**

"The Usurper? Who is this usurper?" Glynda asked.

 **"** **She is the reason I asked to meet with you. The reason for this alliance."** The Overlord explained. **"I believe that the eight of you will be most instrumental in helping take down the self-proclaimed Queen of the Grimm."**

"Salem?" Ozpin questioned under his breath.

 **"** **So, you do know her. Excellent. Ozpin, why don't you explain to the absent in the audience. Later though, time is short."** The Overlord stated.

"What is it you want us to do? Also Why is he here?" Ruby asked pointing at Roman.

"Hey, Red, I was asked to come here just like everyone else. Unlike you though, I have already agreed to this." Roman explained indignantly.

 **"** **He is my informant on the Usurper's side. Tonight, he is here to meet me personally, and you. I want him and you to know that you eight are no longer enemies."** The Overlord said.

"How can we trust what you have to say?" Blake broke in.

 **"** **You can't. Honestly, you have no reason to trust me. However, you have no choice but to trust me."** The Overlord stated.

"Why?" Blake asked.

 **"** **Oh, I like you. Asking the tough questions. To answer it though. The game has changed. Salem has plans for power and/or domination. I have yet to truly determine which. However, unbeknownst to her, a third player has entered this game. Without her realizing it, half her side has joined mine, and whether we be friend or allies, your side will join mine as well. We will have a quality and quantity that she can't match."** The Overlord explained.

"What do you want to do with her?" Ozpin asked.

 **"** **I want her dead."** The Overlord declared. **"She destroyed my body, took my throne, and my power. But I will have them back."**

"Your power? It seems that you have all the power you need right here." Yang said.

 **"** **Yes, and we are fortunate that Salem's is nowhere near the level of my power. But she will be destroyed."** He said.

"You still haven't explained why we should ally with you." Weiss said.

The Overlord turned to look at her.

 **"** **Weiss, you don't realize the scope of the situation, do you? Salem has wants to destroy Remnant and claim it for herself. Without me, you will all fail. However, with me you will survive. The Grimm will never be truly gone, but with her gone, they will revert to a necessary evil rather than a constant threat. This alliance is really only a temporary deal. I am operating under the idea that the enemy of my enemy is my friend. We have a common enemy, why fight each other when she would prove to be the greatest threat?"** The Overlord cleared up.

"If this Salem wants to destroy everything we know and love, then I will ally with you." Ruby said.

 **Gin will be pleased to hear that.**

"Ruby, are you sure about this?" Yang asked her sister.

"Yes, Yang, if what the Overlord said is true, then we are training to fight something that can't be beaten. If this is our only shot, then I don't think we have a choice." Ruby explained.

"Well then, I'm with you sis." Yang said smiling. Ruby smiled back.

"He does present a logical case." Blake stated.

"Fine, we'll do it his way." Weiss huffed.

"Ozpin, you can't seriously allow them to agree to this. Heck, we shouldn't be agreeing to this." Glynda exclaimed, exasperated.

"Ruby's right, Glynda, we don't have much of a choice." Ozpin said. The headmaster turned to address the Overlord.

"Overlord, Beacon shall take your side." Ozpin resigned.

 **"** **Excellent. For now, this meeting is to remain secret. No one outside this clearing is to know about this until I show myself to Beacon. Is that understood?"**

A chorus of yesses were heard.

 **"** **Good. We are allies now, your main contact with me shall be Gin or the Harpsiclones. Since you have agreed to aid me in my war, I shall aid you."** The Overlord explained. **"HOWEVER, that does not mean I will do every little thing for you. Now, we must be off, I have lingered for too long. Provenance, escort the professors and students back to Gin. Cyclone, take the thieves to Vale."**

"Yes, milord." Provenance said as he led the Beacon students and staff away.

Cyclone let of a strange series of clicks before leading Roman and Neo off.

 _That went well._

 **Yes. We may actually have a chance now.**

 _May?_

 **May. I have learned two very important things in my life, Mortem. One, nothing is ever certain, hence may. And two, overconfidence is a slow and insidious killer. It is one of my faults that led to my death previously.**

 _That is understandable, I suppose._

 **Hey, before I go back, want to do one more flight around the forest?**

 _Of course._

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH114**

 **Information- Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted, hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	15. CH14: A Grimm Ordeal

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 14: A Grimm Ordeal**

* * *

Since the meeting with the Overlord, and the revelations of that night, Dorian and team RWBY had encountered a rather problematic setback. With Roman being taken out of the information loop, they were lacking in information on their enemies' current plans. The last contact that Dorian had with Roman only revealed that he had been forced to move between various White Fang outposts beyond the walls of Vale.

Roman was currently in a secret outpost somewhere north of Vale. Needless to say, Roman was not able to supply the information that Dorian so wished. As a result, the team was planning to find out what they could during the weekend. This led to the weekend itself.

"Is everyone ready to investigate?!" Ruby asked "Because that begins today!"

 **If I didn't know better, you'd think that she thinks we forgot the whole week of planning.**

'Altdor, you did forget.'

 **How dare you insinuate that I forget important events.**

'You have been too busy thinking over the meeting last week.'

 **Oh, shut up. Do they even have a plan?**

'Yes, we have… part of a plan.'

 **Part? What percent of a plan do you have?**

'We have at least 42 percent of a plan.'

 **Fair enough.**

"DORIAN!" Ruby yelled.

"What? Did you ask something?" Dorian asked completely clueless. The whole team was staring at him.

"We're discussing everyone's roles for tonight." Weiss deadpanned. "Or do you not remember what you are going to do?"

"Oh. Right. I'm going to meet with one of my black-market contacts, see if he knows anything." Dorian said.

"Yes, glad to see you're taking this so seriously." Weiss said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, at least my contacts have a high chance of knowing what's going on." Dorian exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I know a guy in south Vale who also has a good chance to know what is going on." Yang said.

"That has to count for something, besides, what are you doing?" Dorian retorted.

"Ruby and I are going to the CCT to get the SDC shipping records to see where all recent robberies have occurred." Weiss responded.

"And why can't you do that from here?" Dorian asked.

"I want to see the CCT." Ruby grinned sheepishly.

A moment of awkward silence passed before Dorian sighed.

"I find myself unable to argue with that." Dorian said.

"Finally, I will try to find and get into a White Fang faction meeting. I may be able to find something out there." Blake said.

"Great, we'll meet up later and discuss what we found." Ruby said smiling.

"Yeah!" a voice could be heard from outside the window.

Dorian looked out the window to find the monkey faunus that stowed away on the docks a few days earlier. Standing in the tree was his blue haired friend from the cafeteria. The fact that they were here and had heard all of that revealed two things to Dorian. 1) they really need to make sure the area is secure before having meetings like this, and 2) this could pose a potential security risk. Both of which could easily be fixed.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Dorian asked. "I know neither your name, nor your face, so please tell me why your here as well."

"Oh, I'm Sun Wukong." The monkey faunus said.

"The Monkey King?" Dorian asked. The group just stared at him.

"Dude, as cool as it would be, I am not royalty." Sun said. "Who is the monkey king that I share a name with?"

"Sun Wukong is a character in the Journey to West...and I've lost you. Continue." Dorian said.

"Right… I also brought my friend Neptune." Sun said.

"How many people did you bring?" Ruby asked.

"Just Neptune." Sun replied.

"Hi." the now name Neptune said. "Could you let us in, we are really high up."

Dorian shook his head and pulled the two inside.

"Thank you, big guy. Sorry, what's your name again?" Sun asked.

"Dorian." Dorian responded.

"Right, now how can we help?" Sun asked.

"Pair off with Blake and Yang. I have to go meet with my contacts." Dorian said before anyone else could respond.

Dorian grabbed a vial of Nevermore blood and injected it into his neck. The painful tingling in his back signified the sprouting of his wings. With a crack of his neck, Dorian jumped out the window and flew off into the city. It only took him a few minutes, but soon enough he was at Junior's Club. Dorian strode up to the front door with an easy smile. Taking another step forward and a swig of human blood, Dorian threw both doors open.

"Junior!" Dorian exclaimed as he strode into the building. "I want information, and I have the money to pay for it!"

Junior looked up from the bar and rolled his eyes at Dorian's theatrics. Nevertheless, he invited him to the bar.

"How can I help, Gin?" Junior asked. "Also, would you like a gin?"

Dorian smiled. "Sorry Junior can't get drunk tonight. I need information. What do you know of the White Fang's recent plans?" He slapped fifty lien onto the bar.

"Sorry, Gin, the only thing I know is that Roman needed my men for some jobs, but they never came back." Junior answered.

"I know that. Roman needed my help recently." Dorian answered. "How about anything else. Surely, you've heard something pass through?" Another fifty lien.

"It's not much, but I did have a couple faunus in the other night. The way they talked and acted made it pretty obvious that they were part of the Fang. They said something about heavy fire power. Nothing further." Junior answered.

"Heavy fire power? Do you at least have any ideas as to what it could be?" Dorian asked.

"No. Like I said, I didn't hear them say anything further before they left. They were already wasted when they mentioned the fire power." Junior responded.

 **Ask him about Torchwick. There's a chance he might know something about that situation.**

"Do you anything about what's happening with Roman?" Dorian asked. A third fifty lien.

"Nope. Last he was here was when he bought the services of some of my men. From the talk around town, he hasn't been seen since the incident at the docks." Junior said.

"Damn." Dorian muttered. "Well, if you hear anything, you know my number."

"Of course. Would you like that gin now?" Junior asked.

"Yeah, lay it on me." Dorian sighed.

 **Dorian now may not be the best time, but I am picking up a rather unusual fear response from Junior's men.**

'Why would they be afraid?'

 **I don't know, but you might want to hold off on that drink.**

'Fair enough.'

"Junior, cancel that drink order, you are about to have company." Dorian said as he turned to the door, hand on his gun.

Several of Junior's men were holding the door closed. It took a few seconds in which nothing seemed to happen. Then the doors were blown off their hinges and loud, painfully familiar, boisterous female voice rang throughout the room. Dorian just pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Guess who's back!" Yang yelled as she strode through the club, Neptune following her.

"Could you define what you meant by friend for me?" He asked.

"Blondie, what are you doing here?" Junior asked, quite angrily.

Yang smile dropped when she saw Dorian, a look of confusion crossed the faces of her and Neptune.

"Yang, what on Earth possessed you to blow open the doors to Juniors Club?" Dorian asked as he turned to Junior. He slapped down another hundred lien. "That should cover some of the damage.

"D, what are you doing here?" Yang asked, utterly confused.

"I was just getting information from one of my contacts. He doesn't know anything. Let's just go." Dorian answered as he stood up to leave. "I'll take a rain check on that drink."

Junior just nodded and mouthed thank you as Dorian steered Yang and Neptune out of the club.

"HE'S your contact!?" Yang exclaimed incredulously.

"One of them. How do you know him?" Dorian retorted.

"I needed information from him a while back, he didn't know much." Yang answered. "Did he really know nothing?"

"Yes. All the information he provided was known to us, except that the Fang now have some heavier fire power." Dorian answered.

"What else did he know?" Neptune asked.

Dorian just stared at him.

 **You know, we could always talk to our second-best information broker.**

'I don't think that would be the best idea, and since when did he become second-best?'

 **He became second best when we got the Harpsiclones, unfortunately they don't know everything. Besides, why not? Yang?**

'And Neptune. He gets rather tight lipped around strangers.'

 **Then leave Neptune behind and use Yang. He would probably be more open to speaking to with her around. She does have the sex appeal that he likes.**

'True, and he has some of the best alcohol in Vale. But he shall not lay a hand on Yang.'

 **That is doable.**

"Dorian? Yoo-hoo, Doriiaaan?" Yang sang as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"What?" Dorian asked. "Did I miss something?"

"Yes, Neptune and I were trying to figure out what to do next. We asked if you had any ideas." Yang answered.

"You've been spacing out a lot, are you ok?" Neptune asked.

"He does it all the time." Yang answered. "Said it's some sort of mental problem."

 **That is not very nice, do you really think I'm a mental problem?**

'No, but it is a convenient excuse.'

 **Fair enough.**

"Actually, I do have an idea." Dorian said. "Another of my contacts runs a bar a few blocks east of here. He is more likely to know something."

"What's the name of the bar?" Yang asked.

"Blind Bart's Booze." Dorian answered.

"What a flattering name." Yang deadpanned. We'll meet you there."

Dorian nodded as he injected himself with Nevermore again. Yang and Neptune got on Yang's bike and drove east. When his wings were grown, Dorian took to the skies and flew to the establishment himself. Yang and Neptune were already waiting for him. Dorian landed and took another drink of human blood. Neptune looked disgusted.

"Must you do that?" he asked. "That looked pretty human."

"The blood? It is, only way to revert the shift." Dorian answered.

"Alright, shall we do this?" Yang asked with a smile.

"Not yet." Dorian answered. "There are somethings you have to know about this contact. Do not reveal anything about him to anyone outside this group. Ok?"

"Why?" Neptune asked.

"Neptune, this is the black-market, a market named so because it is on the opposite side of the law. This contact likes his secrecy and would greatly prefer it if the cops didn't come raining down on this place. Besides, in the market, hiring an army or an assassin to hunt someone down is far easier than most people would like to believe. Do you understand?" Dorian asked.

"Yes, sir." Neptune responded as sweat dripped down his forehead.

"Good, and one more thing, don't mention the eyepatches." Dorian said as he entered the building.

"Eyepatches?" Yang asked as she followed.

Inside, the building looked like a rather boring. It looked like a restaurant, nothing much else to say. The man behind the bar was far more interesting. He was currently cleaning a glass with a blood red rag, though the red looked more like stains than natural color. The man wore a bright purple pants, neon green socks and black shoes. He had a red shirt on top and a strange assortment of watches on his left hand. He wore a bright tie dye jacket over the whole ensemble. He looked like someone barfed tie dye him and he just didn't care. He was a rather buff man, with slicked back gray hair and an easy-going smile. Despite that, he gave off an aura of danger.

Now to answer Yang's question, the man had a black eyepatch over both of his eyes.

"Dorian Gintus, it has been far too long since you've opened those doors." He said.

"He doesn't call you Gin?" Yang asked as they walked forward.

"He never has, and he probably never will." Dorian said.

"And who have you brought with you. Let's see." The man said as he looked at Yang. "Yang Xiao Long. First year huntress and brawler for Team RWBY. A pleasure to meet you."

Yang just looked dumbfounded. The man turned to Neptune.

"And Neptune Vasilias, member of Team SSSN." the man frowned "A pleasure. Now Dorian what can I do for you?"

"Hold up, how do you know who we are?" Yang asked, still dumbfounded.

"Yang, that is his semblance." Dorian said.

"Now, now Dorian, would it not be better for me to explain?" the man asked with a smile. "He is right though. It is my semblance. I can read people really well."

"Enough about you, Blind, I am here for information." Dorian said.

The smile fell of the man's face. He looked around, satisfied that there were very few customers, he spoke.

"Svvennson!" he called. "Deal with Neptune and any other customers that come in! Yang, Dorian, follow me."

A very scrawny blond kid walked out from behind the back. He took one look around and walked toward Neptune. Five seconds later, he and Neptune were thoroughly engaged in a most riveting conversation. Dorian and Yang followed the bartender through the back. In the back, the bartender opened a cellar door and climbed down the ladder. Yang and Dorian followed him. It didn't take long for Yang to realize that the ladder was far taller than a normal cellar should be.

"Dorian, what's going on?" She asked.

"We need information, and he is going to give it to us. We're just going to a more secure location." Dorian answered. "Please don't do anything rash."

They made it to the bottom of the ladder. At the bottom, they didn't see the bartender anywhere. After a few seconds, a light turned on. Looking around, Yang saw multiple people in protective hazmat suits enter a room off to the side. The bartender was talking to one of the hazmat suited men. After a nod, the bartender turned back to Yang and Dorian. Yang noticed that his suit was now all dark blue.

"Please step into my office." The man said.

Dorian and Yang followed him into a side room. The office held multiple bookshelves, a few chairs, paintings, portraits, and a single desk. The man sat behind the desk and steepled his fingers as he looked to Dorian and Yang. With a wave of his hand, he invited them to sit. Sitting down, Yang noticed a name plate. It said Caecus.

"Apologies for the subterfuge." The man said. "Allow me to properly introduce myself, Miss Xiao Long. I am Caecus Vir."

"That name seems familiar." Yang said.

"It should, figure it out. Now, tell me Dorian, what information did you want, and will your dark friend be joining us tonight? After all, you must be truly desperate to bring a huntress here. That won't go down well." Caecus said.

"No, Caecus, it's just us, and I would not have brought Yang here if I didn't trust her. I need information regarding the White Fang." Dorian said.

"The Blind Man!" Yang suddenly exclaimed. "That's where I know you from. You're the Blind Man."

"Simply a translation of my name, dear. Care to elaborate?" Caecus asked with a predatory smile.

"You're one of the most wanted men in Remnant." Yang exclaimed as Dorian put his face in his hands. "You run the largest drug operations in Vacuo, Vale, and Mistral! Dorian why are we not bringing him in?!"

"Because, Yang, if we were to do that, we would get neither our information, nor would we get very far. We are in the heart of his operation here in Vale, and Svvennson, despite his looks, is a formidable opponent." Dorian said.

"But we are working with an internationally wanted criminal! And a drug lord to boot!" Yang exclaimed as she slammed a fist onto the desk.

"I'd be careful, Miss Xiao Long. I am not the most forgiving of people." Caecus said slowly, his predatory smile still on his face.

"Yang, this is life in the black-market," Dorian began. "And the life of a Huntress."

"What?!" Yang yelled "No it-"

"YANG!" Dorian interrupted. "Firstly, calm down. Secondly, yes, it is. Do you not think that there is a reason that Caecus has never been caught, despite being so well known?"

"He is right, you know. I have more than a few police precincts in my pocket. And believe it or not, I also pay the salaries of a not so insignificant portion of Huntsmen and Huntresses." Caecus explained. "I am also the richest man on Remnant. Do you really think you could take down my empire?"

Yang sat back down, somewhat defeated.

"Yang, Caecus is the number one information broker on the planet. He is frequented by Huntsmen and Huntresses as well as criminals, and other merchants. There is a reason that many of the quote unquote "good guys" let this most wanted criminal go free." Dorian explained.

"How?" Yang weakly asked.

"Simple, Miss Xiao Long, my semblance." Caecus said. "I like people to know about. It tells me everything, it is impossible to hide anything from me."

"But you're blind. Aren't you?" Yang asked.

Caecus responded by erupting into laughter.

"He's not blind Yang. Those eyepatches are just a front." Dorian said.

"And they protect my eyes." Caecus said. "You see Miss Xiao Long, I am quite the opposite of blind. You could say I see too much, side effect of my semblance. My eyes are hypersensitive. I can see in pitch black as if it were the brightest day. It allows me to see through these just as easily as you can see without them."

"You said you can read people?" Yang asked.

"Indeed, that is my semblance. You can't lie to someone when they have the ability to read your soul." Caecus said. "And you Huntsmen and Huntresses are so easy to read. You literally wear your souls on your sleeve. But enough talk about me. What information did you want, again? You know it won't be cheap."

"Yes. I want to know about the White Fang's plans." Dorian said.

"Now that is pricey. What are you willing to pay?" Caecus asked.

"If you give me all the information that I ask for tonight, I will consider our debt settled." Dorian said.

 **Dorian, a life debt with this man is a very valuable tool. Don't spend it like this.**

'I'm not, he still owes me several hundred thousand lien that he refused to pay last time we met.'

"Which debt?" Caecus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The monetary debt." Dorian answered.

"How much was that again?" Caecus asked.

"782,000 lien." Dorian answered as he stuck out his hand.

Caecus seemed to mull it over for a while. He smiled and shook Dorian's hand.

"You drive a hard bargain, but you got a deal." Caecus answered.

"So, what do you know about the White Fang's recent movements or plans?" Yang asked.

"Quite a bit actually, they like their drugs. Anything in particular you wish to know?" Caecus asked.

"All of it." Dorian answered.

"Very well." Caecus answered with a scowl. "Over the course of the past few months the White Fang have been gathering dust for a project. It is not an army, however, the only people who know what this project is are the higher ups in the operation and they never come here. I have learned from a few Fang grunts that a vast majority of their troops are being moved to the southeast. If I were to make a wager, I'd say they were going to Mountain Glenn. Again, though, it is something that is only known by the higher ups or the men that have already been moved."

"Mountain Glenn?" Dorian asked.

"Yes, the failed expansion of Vale. How do you not know of it?" Caecus asked.

"No, I know of it, huge Grimm presence there. It's a good hunting ground for my business. But why would they be moving in that area?" Dorian answered.

"Like I said, I don't know." Caecus responded. "Anything else you'd like to take my time up with?"

"Yeah, do you know about the heavy fire power that the Fang have managed to obtain?" Yang asked.

"Actually, I know quite a bit about that. A few Fang grunts and a lieutenant came in last week, they were wondering if I knew someone who could help them acquire some Atlesian Paladins." Caecus responded. "They are the newest in the Atlas War Machine lines. Is that all? I do have a few businesses to run."

"Thank you Caecus." Dorian said as he stood to leave.

"Of course, Dorian. Do come again." Caecus said as Dorian and Yang left.

The walked down the hall to the ladder and started climbing. Yang broke the silence.

"How did you meet that guy?" Yang asked. "And why do so many people seem intent on helping him?"

"Yang, he's the guy that got me into the black-market. He's the reason I am so successful outside the law. He's a sponsor of sorts." Dorian explained. "As for his protections… well… That easy. He buys them."

"Isn't that wrong? Shouldn't the cops be on the side of the law?" Yang asked.

"Yes, they should, but they aren't. And why is it wrong?" Dorian asked.

"Because the police are supposed to uphold the law." Yang responded.

"But why?" Dorian asked.

"Because…" Yang trailed off.

"Not so easy to answer is it." Dorian said. "Yang, you should realize something. This world does not deal in moral absolutes. The black-market is only called such because it operates outside the law. In the market, we aren't so black and white. We are grey, ranging from more grey to less grey. The world we live in is much the same way."

"But what about the Grimm? Aren't they an absolute bad?" Yang asked.

"What about the Overlord? Would you say he was bad?" Dorian responded.

Yang fell into silence as she pondered what Dorian said. They soon came to the cellar door and left the underground drug lab. They walked through the building and found Neptune still talking with Svvennson. Grabbing Neptune, the trio left the building.

"So, what now?" Dorian asked.

"We meet with the rest of the team to discuss our findings." Yang answered as she got back on her bike. "I'm going to drive around for a while. See if anything comes up."

Neptune got on Yang's bike and they took off. As they left, Dorian injected his neck with the rest of the Nevermore blood and prepared to go for a flight.

 **You do realize that we have more than just Nevermore blood, right?**

'Yes, however, I just want to go for a flight.'

 **We've been flying around a lot this evening.**

'Be that as it may, I want to go for a flight.'

 **Ok, I won't argue with that. Maybe something exciting will happen soon.**

A loud explosion was heard in the distance. Dorian's scroll started ringing. Picking it up he heard Blake calling for help while Sun was screaming something about a giant robot.

'You just had to tempt fate, didn't you?'

 **Yep, and I am not sorry. Now quit your whining and let's go!**

Dorian chuckled and took off. He flew toward the sounds of explosions. As he was flying overhead, he saw a giant robot alright. It appeared to be a modified Atlesian Paladin. On the shoulder of the giant robot was the symbol of the Fang. Driving the thing was a masked White Fang member. Dorian assumed he was probably a lieutenant.

The paladin was running along the highway and throwing cars at a pursuing Blake, Sun, Yang and Neptune. Deciding that damage control was his best play, Dorian swooped down and started trying to catch the cars. It was far easier to use his full strength since Altdor had taken control. Each car that the Paladin threw was caught and set down by Dorian. The people were thankful, despite the fact that Dorian looked so monstrous.

 **"** **We have to get it off the highway!"** 'Dorian' ordered as he flew next Yang.

The blond brawler smiled and nodded. She sped her bike up and raced closer to the giant robot. When she was about two car lengths away, she jumped off her bike and threw a punch at the machine. Altdor watched as the force of Yang's fist sent the machine flying off the side of the highway, with her following it.

Altdor landed next to where the robot had fallen the rest of the team caught up with him.

"What's the situation?" Ruby asked.

"The White Fang have acquired some Atlesian Paladins. One of which we are fighting. Yang was able to get it off the highway." Blake explained.

"Well, what are we waiting for, we have to help my sister!" Ruby explained as she jumped off the highway.

The others just stared as she used her scythe to slow her descent.

 **"** **You want a ride down?"** 'Dorian' asked.

Blake and Weiss nodded. Altdor grabbed their hands and pulled them off the highway. He spread his wings and slowed their descent as they fell. When they landed, Altdor unsheathed his blade and prepared to do battle. Ruby was already yelling orders to her team. One of which she called was freezer burn. The effect being that it blinded the Paladin. Blake and Weiss were attacking the legs. With nothing better to do, Altdor pulled out a vial of DeathStalker blood. With nary a thought, Altdor jammed the needle into his human arm. Waiting through the pain as his hand grew bulbous and bronze, Altdor ran at the Paladin to help Blake and Weiss take down it's legs.

However, before he could get close enough, the Paladin kicked Blake out of the way. Altdor didn't pay attention as he ran at the giant robot. When he was close enough, Altdor leapt at the machine and slammed the stingers that the fingers on his left hand had become into the leg of the machine. The venom may be more potent on living beings, but it was still quite acidic.

Altdor jumped off the machine as it took a step forward. He could see the venom doing its damage as the left leg started to struggle to move. Yang, seeing this as an opportunity ran at the Paladin. Unfortunately, the operator knew what he was doing. He spun the top of the machine and backhanded Yang into one of the highway pillars. With the top half of the machine still spinning, he slammed the other hand into Yang and sent her flying through the pillars.

"Yang!" Blake shouted.

"Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special." Ruby explained.

But Yang didn't get up. The Paladin had to be taken down, and it was barely standing. The machines operator was struggling to keep it under control. Altdor could feel the fear rising in the girls.

 **"** **Ruby, Blake, go check on Yang!"** 'Dorian' shouted taking control of the situation. **"Weiss, I need you to freeze the Paladins left leg!"**

Weiss nodded and a glyph appeared under the Paladin. A second later, a pillar of ice shot up and surrounded the Paladin's leg. With the leg frozen, Weiss ran over to the other girls.

"YANG!" Ruby cried out.

Altdor looked back just in time to see Ruby and Blake reach Yang. Ruby slid next to her sister and saw what was wrong. Whatever it was must have been pretty bad for her cry to be so loud.

The White Fang lieutenant was cursing inside the machine as Altdor ran at the leg. He swung _Memento Mori_ at the frozen machine and shattered the leg. The machine toppled over and Altdor gave Dorian control again. The White Fang lieutenant fell out of the cockpit of the machine and stared up at Dorian. Dorian scowled as he sheathed his blade and took a drink of faunus blood. He drew _Noblesse Oblige_ and aimed it at the faunus' head.

"Any last words?" Dorian threatened.

"Please, I can tell anything you want to know, just please don't kill me!" The man begged.

"Should have thought of that before possibly killing one of my friends." Dorian said as he pulled the trigger.

The bullet went through his head with a loud bang. Upon impacting with the ground, the bullet burst into flames. There is a reason Dorian called that firing mode Volatile Dust Devil. With the White Fang member dead, Dorian ran over to the rest of his team. Upon arriving, he saw what was wrong.

Yang had a solid chunk of rebar sticking through her body. She was struggling to breath and was coughing up blood. It had pierced her lung, but fortunately not her heart. However, she was still dying. The girls didn't know what to do. Ruby was too distraught to be of any help, Blake just stood there in shock. Weiss just looked clueless.

"Weiss!" Dorian said. "Do you still have some ice dust?"

 **Dorian what are you doing?**

'Not now Altdor!'

"Yes. What can I do?" Weiss asked trying desperately to keep calm.

"I need you lower Yang's core body temperature. Not enough to kill, just enough to slow down her heart." Dorian ordered.

"What are you doing!" Ruby cried as tears started were falling.

"Ruby I am trying to save your sister." Dorian explained. "BLAKE!"

Blake looked up startled. Weiss had started applying freeze dust to Yang. The brawler wasn't coughing up as much blood.

"I need you to heat up your blade." Dorian ordered.

"Why? We need to call an ambulance!" Blake exclaimed still rattled.

"DO IT BECAUSE I ORDERED YOU TO DO IT!" Dorian yelled, then took a breath. "An ambulance won't get here in time."

Blake complied and Dorian turned to Yang.

"Yang, this is going to hurt, but I need you to remain calm. On three, I am going to remove the rebar." Dorian explained as Yang nodded. "Good. 1!"

Dorian pulled out the bar as Yang cried in pain. Dorian pressed his palm over the hole the bar had been in and attempted to stop the blood flow.

"Blake, I need you to press you to remove Yang's top and press you blade over the wound and cauterize it. Yang, this will hurt." Dorian said as he stood up and backed off.

Blake knelt down next to her partner, removed Yang's top, and pressed the heated blade onto the wound. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air as Yang screamed in pain. Ruby couldn't watch. Despite the quick medical aid, Dorian knew it wouldn't be enough as Yang's eyes were closing. He only had one option.

'Altdor. Can you save her?'

 **What?**

'Hybridize her, just like you did to Harpsichord.'

 **Dorian, do you know what you are asking?**

'Yes, I am asking for the last chance to save the life of my friend. This may be her only chance.'

 **I don't know what this will do to her.**

'I don't either, BUT I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF WE DON'T TRY ANYTHING!'

 **Very well, but anything that happens to her is on your head.**

'Deal. Now do it.'

 **Fair warning, I haven't done this to a human in a long time.**

Altdor took control of the body and started gathering his power through his hand.

 **"** **Girls, I ask that you back away, you've done all you can, I shall take it from here. This may be Yang's only chance."** 'Dorian' said.

The girls backed away as Altdor forced his power from his hand and into Yang. Black smoke like tendrils of darkness flowed from the Grimm arm and into Yang. Altdor kept the power up as Yang's breathing started to normalize. Unfortunately, Altdor couldn't keep it up for long, and as his power flowed through Yang, Altdor cut the connection. He swayed for second before falling over. The last thing Dorian and Altdor heard before the darkness claimed him was Ruby, Weiss and Blake calling his name.

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH115**

 **Information- Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted, hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	16. CH15: A Matter of the Mind

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 15: A Matter of the Mind**

* * *

Pain. That is what Altdor felt as he opened his eyes. It was an odd feeling for him. One might wonder why, well the answer is simple. Pain is just not something that the Overlord is accustomed to. When Altdor had his own body, he never felt pain. Then again, there was never anyone who could get close enough to harm him, at least, until he was decapitated. However, decapitation isn't the most painful of deaths. With a sharp blade and strong enough swing, the head can be freed from the body in a second. No pain, just death.

Despite that, Altdor just wasn't accustomed to pain. Even when he took up residence in the back of Dorian's mind, he still felt no pain. His first encounter with pain was when he took control of Dorian. When Altdor was driving, he felt the pain of blows that rained upon Dorian's body. Even then, he barely flinched. Not feeling pain for so long had given him a strange… immunity to it. It wasn't so much that it didn't hurt, rather he just didn't care that it hurt.

Dorian, on the other hand, was much more accustomed to the feeling of pain. His semblance reminds him of it every day. You see, unlike Altdor, Dorian is more immune to physical pain because he has experienced so much. Broken bones barely make him flinch, concussions are more akin to small bruises. Heck, even bullets to major nerve clusters don't phase him. Then again, not much really would phase anyone if they experienced the excruciating pain of their body tearing itself apart and reforming itself every time they used their semblance.

Yet, the pain that Dorian's semblance caused him wasn't so much on a physical level. It hurt his body, yes, but the reason he felt it so badly, was because the pain was not allowed to be dulled in his mind. As Altdor once put, **"such an overpowered semblance must have a drawback. It must have a price. It just so happens, yours is unadulterated, excruciating, soul rending pain."** That was putting it lightly.

Thus, the strange situation that Altdor felt himself in as he opened his eyes. His entire body felt sore. The problems being that he felt sore and that he had a body. The only thing he could really think of was why? Why did he have a body? Why did he feel sore?

Then he looked up. The sky was a very dull blue. Almost as if it was fading… dying. Sitting up, Altdor looked around him. All around him was nothing. Just a dying blue sky in every direction, as far as the eye could see. Well, there was almost nothing. Randomly placed throughout the area were what looked like dead and broken trees. There were some stumps here and there as well, but it was largely empty.

The thing that seemed most out of place however, was a small cabin. It had a homey feel to it. It was really worn down, but even the Overlord of the Grimm could sense some happiness connected to the place. And yet, like everything else around him, it felt like it was dying.

The small cabin seemed to be where answers would lie. Thus, Altdor stood up, and made a startling observation. He was not himself. That is, his body looked like neither him as the Overlord, nor did it look like Dorian. His body was of the same general height, weight and shape as Dorian, just completely Grimm. Bone spikes grew out of his elbows and shoulders. Both hands were completely bone. His feet were also completely bone. Bone plates covered most of his body, sort of like a suit of armor. He even came complete with a full Grimm mask of his own. Needless to say, it was not the preferred body of Altdor as he did not like seeing himself as a literal Alternate Dorian.

That left but one plausible explanation to Altdor. He was in a mindscape. That is, he was in someone else's mind, or at least a mental representation of their mind. Altdor and Dorian were all too familiar with mindscapes such as these. Dorian had one in his mind, where Dorian or Altdor resided when the other was in control. However, theirs had a couple key differences to most mindscapes. The first, since one of the residents was the Overlord, was that it had access to the outside. Altdor and Dorian could still somewhat experience the outside world when trapped in their own minds. Another major difference is that their mindscape was nothing more than a void. A sacrifice made to avoid total sensory deprivation. Then again, it did get terribly boring in that void.

Despite this revelation, Altdor could only wonder where the current resident of this mindscape was. He could only assume it was Yang, and he even had some idea of how he got in. But the blonde brawler was nowhere to be seen. Altdor would have started exploring had two voices not stopped him.

"Ugh, remind me to never jump in front of a charging robot again." A distinctly female voice said.

"I don't think that robot was charging you, nor did you jump in front of it, Yang." Dorian's familiar voice said.

Altdor turned around and saw Yang and Dorian. Both slowly rising to their feet. Yang looked far worse for wear than Dorian, then again, that is understandable. She was dying after all. Dorian, however, looked just like himself, except he only had a Grimm arm. A permanent reminded of what he always will be. Altdor did find it somewhat humorous that even without a Grimm eye, Dorian still had heterochromatic eyes. His left was still it's normal deep royal purple, but his left eye, instead of being solid red, actually had a lovely sea blue iris.

Dorian just turned toward Altdor and froze. His eyes darting around, confusion clearly evident on his face. A confusion that Dorian easily summed up in his own brilliant response.

"What?" He simple asked.

Yang turned to see what Dorian was looking at and saw Altdor as well. Her reaction involved a fair bit more freaking out.

"HOLY CRAP! DORIAN THERE ARE TWO OF YOU AND ONE OF THEM IS GRIMM! WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Yang yelled.

"Altdor, where are we?" Dorian asked at a far more reasonable volume.

Altdor, deciding to ignore Yang, answered **"I do believe we are in Yang's mind."**

"How?" Dorian asked as Yang shut up. Confusion was evident on her face as she wondered how they could be in her mind.

 **"** **My power."** Altdor answered. **"A part of my consciousness resides in my power. Somehow, your mind hitched a ride. Now, here we are."**

"Will one of you please explain to me what is going on? And who the heck is Altdor?" Yang asked, thoroughly confused.

"Altdor, you explain it, and maybe don't be so blunt about it." Dorian whispered.

 **"** **Alrighty then. Yang, your dying."** Altdor said.

"WHAT!?" Yang yelled.

"Ok, bad idea." Dorian said. "Though he is right. Yang, calm down and tell us what's the last thing you remember before waking up?"

Yang took a few deep breaths before answering. "I remember going through one of the support pillars and pain. Lots of pain, then cold, then hot, then pain. Then it went dark."

 **"** **So, it seems you fell unconscious before I stepped in."** Altdor said.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"What he means is, that we went to a last resort to keep you alive." Dorian explained.

 **"** **Dorian's not wrong. My power is being used to keep you alive. Right now, your body is in a sort of stasis. You aren't dead, but you are dying."** Altdor explained.

Yang sat down on a stump as she attempted to process what Altdor said.

 **"** **That being said, you aren't dead yet and you have a chance to come back."** Altdor explained.

"What will happen without me? What about Ruby?" Yang muttered to herself.

"YANG shut up and listen. He- We are trying to help here." Dorian said, kneeling in front of Yang.

Yang jumped and looked up to Altdor. Altdor just sighed and rolled his eyes before repeating what he said. Yang looked hopeful.

 **"** **There is one catch."** Altdor said. **"In order for me to save you, you will have to accept two conditions. I guess that means there are actually two catches then..."**

"Hold up, I don't even know who you are. You seem familiar, but how can I trust you?" Yang interrupted.

Altdor was at a loss for words. Dorian turned to his Grimm counterpart and smirked.

"Trust has to start somewhere." Dorian stated.

 **"** **Fine. Yang, I will tell you who I am."** Altdor paused, before motioning to himself and Dorian. **"Who we are, but I need your solemn vow that you will not tell this to anyone. Is that understood?"**

Yang paused for a minute to think about the condition. She nodded in affirmation.

 **"** **Dorian and I are one, yet I am not Dorian and Dorian is not me."** Altdor stated. Yang looked confused as he continued. **"I am actually the Grimm Overlord."**

"WHAT!?" Yang looked flabbergasted at the revelation. "HOW? EXPLAIN!"

 **"** **Well, to put it simply, my body was destroyed many years ago, I now reside in Dorian's body until the time is right."** Altdor answered.

"That doesn't explain much. You looked pretty alive last weekend." Yang retorted.

"Yang," Dorian began "When I was younger, I had no control over my semblance. Altdor had no body. It was simple matter of I scratch his back, he scratches mine. I provide a vessel for him to gather his power so he can rebuild a body, he helps me control my semblance. The Overlord you saw last weekend was Altdor in control. One of the shifts that my body can undergo is an Overlord shift. That is, I take the form of the Overlord. I believe the only reason I can do this is because of Altdor inhabiting my body."

"So, he's trustworthy?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Dorian replied. "Altdor is trustworthy."

Yang sighed. "Two more questions. What are those catches for accepting your help, and why do you call him Altdor?"

Dorian chuckled. "I call him Altdor because I didn't want to, and still don't want to call him the Overlord. Altdor is an abbreviation of Alternate Dorian. Altdor is the other me. The other side of my mind, so to say. Even if that isn't technically true."

"And those conditions?" Yang prodded.

 **"** **Simple, yet difficult."** Altdor began. **"If you accept this, you will have to swear loyalty to either myself or Dorian."**

"What? Why?" Yang interrupted.

 **"** **Because, I learned a long time ago that if you don't have guaranteed loyalty, then you may as well be a dead man walking. So, you will swear your loyalty to one of us. In turn, which of us you swear loyalty to will have command over you."** Altdor explained.

Yang scowled. "So, I will have to become your slave then?"

 **"** **In a manner of speaking, yes."** Altdor answered. **"Which just so happens to lead into our second catch. If you accept this, you will no longer be fully human. Your body will undergo a change, and you shall become a hybrid."**

"And if I say no?" Yang asked.

 **"** **You realize you aren't in the best position to negotiate."** Altdor responded, his patience being tested.

"Altdor, stop." Dorian commanded. "Let me talk to Yang, alone."

Altdor looked startled at the forcefulness of Dorian's voice. He reluctantly agreed and walked toward the cabin.

"I'm sorry about him. He's not the best in these kinds of situations." Dorian apologized.

"It's fine, D." Yang answered. "I shouldn't have gotten angry, it's just…"

"You don't want to be a slave." Dorian finished for her.

"Yeah." Yang answered.

"You won't be." Dorian said.

"What?" Yang asked.

"I said, you won't be a slave. Swear your loyalty to me and not Altdor, and I promise that I won't treat you as a slave. We're still friends." Dorian smiled held his hand out to her.

Yang looked apprehensive at first. Then she smiled and took Dorian's hand.

"There are two more things I want to talk to you about." Dorian said as helped Yang up.

"And those are?" Yang asked.

"First is your sister." Dorian started.

Yang raised an eyebrow in question. "What about her?"

"I want to ask her to the dance that's coming up." Dorian answered.

"So, what are you asking me for?" Yang asked.

"You're her sister. I figured it would only be right if someone in her family was ok with, seeing as how I don't know your parents, you were the best option." Dorian said.

"Ok then, why ask now? Why not at a time closer to the dance?" Yang questioned.

"Simple. Tonight, you are either going to die or lose a lot of your freedom. I ask you now because I want your honest answer." Dorian responded.

"I don't see a problem with it." Yang answered then smiled, scarily. "But should you hurt, neither hell nor high water shall protect you from my wrath. understood?"

Dorian stiffened and saluted. "Aye, aye, captain!"

"Good, what else did you want to discuss?" Yang asked.

"Your aura." Dorian answered as they reached the small cabin.

"What about it?" Yang asked.

 **"** **We don't know what will happen to it."** Altdor said as he reappeared.

"What could happen to my aura?" Yang asked, worried.

 **"** **There are a couple possibilities. The first being nothing at all. This would be the best-case scenario, yet I feel that this is the least likely to happen."** Altdor explained.

"What is more likely to happen then?" Yang asked.

"Your aura could permanently drop, like mine." Dorian answered. "Your aura would end being more of a handicap than a help. Either it would register as being always in the red or your max level would just drop."

"How far could it drop?" Yang asked.

 **"** **At best, I would say seventy five percent drop."** Altdor said. **"Worst case, you lose your aura entirely. If either of these happen, I am sorry."**

"It wouldn't be your fault though, would it?" Yang asked quietly.

"No, it wouldn't. Yang, Grimm and souls just don't mesh well. Look at me. My aura is weak, it was always weak, but even if my aura was at a hundred percent, it would still not be able to take a single hit from you. I can help if you lose your aura." Dorian explained.

"How?" Yang asked, with a look of hope again.

 **"** **It wouldn't be that hard to overcome a weakened aura. You would just have to incorporate more mobility into your fighting style."** Altdor said.

"But what about my semblance?" Yang asked.

 **"** **What about your semblance?"** Altdor asked.

"Altdor, her semblance requires that she take a hit. It allows her aura to take the damage she sustains and redistribute that energy back into a counterattack." Dorian explained.

 **"** **I can see how that would pose a fair few problems with a weaker aura. Then again, we don't even know if you will keep your semblance."** Altdor responded.

"What about with Dorian? It sounds like when he became a hybrid, he kept his semblance." Yang retorted.

"That's because my semblance is what caused me to first become a hybrid." Dorian answered. "Altdor, why did you have to make Grimm hybrids so confusing."

 **"** **What are you blaming me for? As far as I know, prior to now there have only ever been four hybrids. If Yang accepts this as a way to live, there will be five."** Altdor said as he threw his hands up in surrender.

"What else could you do to help if I lose a majority of my semblance?" Yang asked reluctantly.

 **"** **Your aura also provides a layer of protection, does it not?"** Altdor asked, as Yang nodded. **"Then we just get you new protection. Armor is quite useful."**

"What would you use for the material? DeathStalker skeleton?" Yang asked.

"No. DeathStalker is too pliable and fragile to be an effective armor. If we were to use a Grimm skeleton it would have to be DeathWalker." Dorian answered.

 **"** **I would prefer we didn't make a DeathWalker skeleton suit of armor."** Altdor commented.

"Why not?" Yang questioned. "Dorian has mentioned in the past that is nearly indestructible."

 **"** **And that is exactly why I don't want to make an armor out of it. Being nearly indestructible makes it a very hard material to work with. Besides, DeathWalker skeleton armor would not be the most conducive to your fighting style. Not flexible enough, and quite heavy."** Altdor explained.

"Well, what would you suggest then?" Yang asked.

Altdor didn't answer. He didn't know. His armor had always been a natural part of his body, not something he had to make and wear separately.

"I've got an idea." Dorian answered. "Yang, how do you feel about trench coats?"

"Trench coats? I don't have anything against them. Why?" Yang asked.

"Just stealing an idea from one of my clients. He wanted a King Taijitu skin, which he turned into a trench coat. The scales not only increased the durability of the garment but made it far more protective." Dorian explained.

"That could work." Yang answered hesitantly.

"Excellent. It has been too long since I've skinned a Taijitu." Dorian responded, a bit too excited.

"Ok, is there anything else I should know about?" Yang asked.

 **"** **Two more things. First, your appearance will gain some Grimm qualities. Your mind too, possibly. Also, I don't know how long you will be out."** Altdor answered.

Yang looked at Dorian confused. "What does he mean, out?"

"Unconscious. The change will force you to remain unconscious until it is completed. It is also most likely that you will remain in an unconscious state for a long time afterwards as your body adjusts to its new form. Fair warning, it will be slow and boring." Dorian explained. "I'd say you would be in this state for a week, minimum."

"Why would I be out of it for so long?" Yang asked.

 **"** **Well, you have a single mind. We have two."** Altdor stated as if that explained everything.

"What he means is, together we can overcome unconsciousness easier. It's actually quite difficult to explain and I don't know why in all honesty." Dorian answered.

 **"** **Enough talk."** Altdor said. **"Our time grows short, Yang, we need an answer. Will you accept my power and live as a Grimm-human hybrid?"**

"Yes, for Ruby." Yang resigned.

Dorian smiled and Altdor nodded. **"Very well then."**

Altdor willed forth his power and a sphere of swirling darkness appeared in his hand. The shadows from around Yang's mindscape seemed drawn to the orb.

 **"** **All you must do is declare your loyalty and accept my power."** Altdor said.

"What exactly do I say?" Yang asked.

 **"** **Swear your loyalty as a Grimm hybrid to either Dorian or me."** Altdor stated.

"Then I swear my loyalty as Grimm hybrid to Dorian Gintus." Yang declared.

Altdor nodded and held the sphere of darkness out to Yang. Yang grabbed it and the sphere dissipated, the shadows that formed it spreading throughout the mindscape.

 **"** **It is done. Yang, when you awaken, you shall not tell anyone about this encounter. Understood?"** Altdor asked.

Yang just nodded as the shadows swirled throughout the area.

 **"** **Good. Dorian and I must be off. We shall see you in the waking world."** Altdor said.

"Goodbye Yang." Dorian called as he and Altdor disappeared, and the world fell to darkness once more. This time however, things didn't look like they were dying.

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH116**

 **Information- Shorter chapter, I know. Sorry, but I could not figure out how to transition from this to the waking world seamlessly without breaking up the chapter. Anyways, please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted, hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	17. CH16: Tedious Monotony

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 16: Tedious Monotony**

* * *

Once again, waking up was a pain. Dorian was beginning to think that this might become a more permanent part of their daily lives. Be forced into unconsciousness then wake up in pain. Frankly, Dorian was getting tired of it. Altdor had no comment on the matter. He had only woken up in pain once before, and that was in Yang's mind.

Another issue that Dorian felt, along with his sore body, was a distinct lack of motor control. Now, this was something he was used to as he lost all control in one way or another after every full Grimm shift. Usually, though, he also had a complete lack of sensory input. The problem he was now facing was an incredibly sore, unmovable body, and access to all of his senses. It was not pleasant. He could however, move his eyes and eyelids. So, he could see, just not very much. Though, as time passed, he could feel his body begin to loosen up and he could move again.

The first thing he saw when he woke up though, was far from pretty. Not saying it was bad, just boring. Looking up, all he saw was lights and a white ceiling. He could smell however, and he smelt things like antiseptic cleaners and antibiotics. The beeping of heart monitors and other various medical equipment gave him the clues he needed to realize he was in either Beacon's infirmary or a hospital in Vale. The fact that he wasn't strapped down made him think he was in the Beacon infirmary.

'I say, we never do that again.'

 **Which part? Invading someone else's mind? Or using my power to hybridize them?**

'Yes.'

 **Ok then. I'll assume I know which one you're talking about.**

'Good, any ideas as to why we have no movement capabilities right now?'

 **The only thing I can think of is that your body is not used to having its mind missing, so it has no idea how to handle it.**

'That made almost no sense.'

 **I know, ok! Honestly, I have no idea why you lost motor control of your body. This is not something I have much experience with. Remember, this isn't my body. Maybe it could be that your body just hasn't adapted well to using my power?**

'MY BODY HASN'T ADAPTED WELL!?'

 **Well, yes.**

'WELL, EXCUSE ME THEN, BUT I WOULD SAY I'VE ADAPTED FAIRLY WELL TO SLOWLY BEING TURNED INTO A GRIMM WITH NO CHANCE OF REVERTING BACK! OR DID YOU FORGET THAT I HAVE A BLASTED GRIMM ARM COMING OUT OF MY RIGHT SHOULDER?!'

 **I did not forget that, and I am just saying that your body may have trouble adapting. No need to get so angry.**

'Well, sorry then. How else do you think someone would react to my situation? I'd wager they would have stronger reactions I am.'

 **Ok…**

'AND let's not forget the most dangerous part. My semblance which transforms me into a Grimm by drink or injecting their blood. Do you know how bad their blood tastes?'

 **No, I can't say I do, but-**

'But NOTHING! Grimm blood is just the worst. Faunus blood has some undertones of various meats and human blood at least has a strong iron taste that nullifies some of the more disgusting parts of drinking it. But Grimm blood tastes about as revolting a maggot infested tri-tip dipped in barbeque sauce that is three months passed its expiration date and lightly seasoned with moldy bread crumbs and some sea salt!'

 **That's… oddly specific. Does the blood of the Grimm actually taste like that?**

'Yes. It is simultaneously nauseating and curiously intriguing.'

 **Intriguing is a bit of an understatement. How does something get that specific of a flavor profile?**

'How should I know? You're the one that originally created the blasted things. I thought you would know.'

 **I am just as confused as you are… and curious. Do all Grimm bloods taste like that?**

'Actually no. The blood from my right arm tastes like normal human blood, but slightly rancid like that. While Nevermore, curiously tastes closer to faunus blood.'

 **Curious.**

'Indeed. What were we arguing about again?'

 **Uhm… Adaptation?**

'Right, all that to say that I think I have adapted well to having you inhabit my body.'

 **Yes?**

A moment of silence passed between them as Dorian continued trying to regain control over his body. He had gotten to the point where he could move his extremities and his neck. Not much but better than nothing. Looking around the room allowed him to confirm that he was indeed in Beacon's infirmary. He could see a curtained off bed and a Harpsiclone hanging from the ceiling. Through Altdor, Dorian learned that the Harpsiclone had been left behind and wasn't very happy about that, and that Yang was in the bed it was over.

Dorian continued looking around the room while Altdor busied himself with talking to the Harpsiclone about recent goings on. Sadly, the Harpsiclones weren't able to inform Altdor about much happening inside Beacon as they didn't care much about the little daily things that went on around the school. Altdor did learn a few interesting things that had occurred while they had been out.

The first is that three days had passed since the fight with the Paladin and that it had hit the news. Needless to say, the people and council of Vale were not very happy with the fact that Atlas technology was in the hands of the White Fang. Ironwood was currently trying to run damage control on the situation. Ironwood was also apparently angered, not just that a Paladin had been stolen, but that it had been destroyed. Altdor seemed to take a bit of delight in that sentiment.

The second thing that Altdor learned through the Harpsiclone concerned their mutual… friend… Caecus Vir. Apparently, a trio of villainous cohorts had approached him the day following the fight with robot. That the trio was composed of Cinder Fall and her minions, well, that was intriguing. The only information that the Harpsiclones had been able to gain was that the trio had learned of the drug lord's location and tracked him down. They tried to recruit Caecus to their operation, but he decided that his drug empire was more important. They didn't like his answer, but they didn't do anything.

The third and most intriguing bit of information that Altdor was able to learn from the Harpsiclones was that the trio of outlaws had snuck into Beacon. They were passing themselves off as one of the transfer teams for the Vytal tournament. When asked about their fourth member, Altdor learned it was Neo. And she was quite nervous. A nervousness that only came about when someone feared for their life or the life of someone else. She hid it so well, that only a natural empath, like a Grimm for example, would even be able to tell that she was nervous.

For now, Dorian and Altdor agreed it would best to sit and wait. See what happens.

Of course, while Altdor was conversing with the small Grimm Mantis, Dorian was regaining motor control and observing the room. Looking for anything out of place, other than the small mantis. One odd thing he noticed was one of the machines connected to him. It was monitoring his brain. The screen showed his brain activity, and he noted the strange composition of his mind. He could see certain areas lighting up in various colors. Dorian figured those were the parts of his brain that were active. That wasn't the strange part though, that honor went to the blackness. Just like how his brain lit up with various colors over the used parts of the brain, other parts would turn completely black. It looked almost as if parts of his brain had disappeared. However, it never lasted for longer than a couple milliseconds. It would appear and disappear so fast that only someone with heightened sense could see it. Someone like Dorian for example.

After staring at the machine for a few minutes, Dorian continued to look around the room. A clock on the wall showed the time to be at five pm. It would be a long night. He could see a nurse bustling about. He had no clue what she was doing. He was pleased to note that he could start to feel his torso again. With a herculean effort, Dorian forced himself to sit up. The sudden movement startled the nurse as she jumped in fright and dropped the bottle of whatever she was holding. Dorian forced himself back so he could lean against the wall as the nurse ran out of the room.

A few seconds later a doctor came over to check on him. Standard medical procedures and all that jazz. Dorian soon found himself tuning the doctor out due to boredom, but he did get the basic gist of what the medical professional was saying. He looked to be fine, his arm still bothered the doctor, and he would be staying one more night just to be sure everything was ok. Dorian just nodded and was relieved when the doctor left. A few minutes later Dorian received his first and only visitor of his stay in the infirmary.

Blake entered the room and greeted him. Dorian returned the greeting and the room fell into an awkward silence. A silence that lasted as Blake sat down near his bed as Dorian tried to think of something to say. Figuring anything was better than nothing, Dorian broke the silence.

"So, good weekend?" Dorian asked.

"Really?" Blake deadpanned.

"What?" Dorian asked confused.

"You've been unconscious for the past three days and your first response upon returning to the land of the living is to ask if we had a good weekend?" Blake responded incredulous.

"Yes." Dorian said after a moment's hesitation.

 **Not one of your best moves there Dorian.**

'Sorry, the silence was awkward, how else would I have started a conversation?'

 **Fair point.**

Another awkward silence fell upon the room. Again, it was Dorian that broke it.

"So, did you have a good weekend?" Dorian repeated.

"No." Blake sighed.

"Why not?" Dorian asked, concern written on his face.

"You and Yang. That's why." Blake responded.

"Care to elaborate? I must admit I am a bit confused." Dorian stated.

"Fine. We thought you two were going to die." Blake answered as Dorian raised an eyebrow in confusion. Seeing his look, Blake continued. "After you did… whatever it was that you did Yang. You fell backward, unconscious. Yang was already passing out at the time, so we called for aid. They brought the two of you back to Beacon and attempted to revive you."

"Revive me?" Dorian said, confused.

"Yes, we thought you were dead." Blake answered. Dorian's eyes widened at the implication.

"How so?" He asked.

"You didn't appear to be breathing and your heart wasn't beating." Blake replied.

"What?" Dorian mumbled.

"For all intents and purposes, you were, by almost all rights, dead." Blake continued. "The only thing that stopped them from actually delivering that verdict was your eyes."

"Let me guess, my eyes were still moving as if I was awake?" Dorian offered.

Blake smiled. "Yes, it was actually quite terrifying. They discovered you to breathing, albeit very slightly. And your heart started beating again, but very weak. The doctor decided to monitor your brain activity and it was… strange."

"How so?" Dorian inquired.

"There was nothing." Blake answered. "Then early this morning, it was like someone set off a bomb in your head. Your brain just exploded in activity. It's hard to explain."

"Well, I can affirm for you that I am fine. I should have warned everyone though. This is a very common occurrence that results from me actually using my more obscure Grimm powers." Dorian explained.

"Really? This happens often?" Blake questioned.

"Only when I use my power." Dorian answered.

"Speaking of which, what is that power? I've never read or seen any Grimm that control that smoky dark substance that you emitted from your hand. Nor have I seen a Grimm that can heal other things." Blake said.

"From what I've gathered. It is a form of Umbrakinesis." Dorian said.

"Umbrakinesis? You control darkness?" Blake asked.

"Yes? I don't totally know everything it is capable of. But it is not my semblance. I would say it's a side effect of it, but that would be wrong as well." Dorian answered.

"Then how did you heal Yang?" Blake asked. Dorian recognized the interrogatory question.

"Probably the same way the Overlord creates the Grimm. I don't know." Dorian stated. "But enough about me. We can talk about it later. How are you and the others?"

Blake sighed. "I've been… fine. My books have helped. Weiss has buried herself in homework and taking notes, not only for herself but for you and Yang."

"Does the Ice Queen see me as friend? I feel touched." Dorian responded with mock surprise.

Blake chuckled at his over exaggeration. Dorian joined in and soon they were just laughing like morons. When they calmed down Dorian continued questioning.

"What about Ruby?" Dorian asked.

Blake's smile fell. "She's taken it the worst. She hasn't been sleeping well. She hasn't smiled once since the fight. She spends most of the day in the room on her bed, not doing anything. She does eat and drink, but very reluctantly and only if we force her. It's not good."

 **Dang. She must have fallen deep into despair. We should go visit her.**

'We will, though NOT for you to feed off her negative emotions.'

 **Darn.**

"Have you and Weiss tried to help?" Dorian asked.

"Are you implying that we haven't?! Dorian, we don't know what to do." Blake resigned. "We were hoping that you or Yang would know. But after four days, we began to lose hope. The Doctors don't think Yang will wake up again anytime soon. It got even worse yesterday."

"How could things have gotten even worse?" Dorian asked.

"Team RWBY has been given one week to find a replacement team member or we'll be disqualified from the Vytal tournament." Blake answered.

"Why?" Dorian asked.

"Yang's aura stabilized." Blake answered.

"That's good, right?" Dorian said, hopeful for his teammate.

"Normally yes, however her aura is in the green at twelve percent of what it used to be. Her aura drop made the officials deem the tournament too dangerous for Yang to participate." Blake explained.

"Dang." Dorian stated.

 **Talk about a stroke of luck. Dorian, we can compete again.**

'Not the time Altdor, not the time.'

 **What? Why? You should be-**

'ALTDOR! Shut up.'

 **Ok. Later then.**

"So, what do we do now, Dorian?" Blake asked.

"We wait. There are still six days left for you guys to find one person to join your team, and I am stuck in here until tomorrow. I can't even move my legs." Dorian answered, then he moved his left leg, slightly. "Strike that. I can barely move my legs. For now, get some rest. Ok?"

"Ok." Blake responded. "Do you know anything about Yang's condition?"

"Only that she won't die." Dorian answered. "Goodnight Blake."

"Night, Dorian." Blake responded as she left the infirmary.

Since he couldn't move, Dorian sat on his bed, waiting for anything to happen. He received no more visitors that night, so he soon slipped off into the land of dreams.

The next day Dorian was released from the infirmary. He was grateful that it was a Saturday. The fact that there were no classes this morning meant that most people would probably still be in their dorms. It was easy to assume that his team would be in their dorm. Following that logic, Dorian started to make his way over to his team's dorm. Altdor was being oddly silent this morning. Dorian assumed he was conversing with the Harpsiclones.

Soon enough, Dorian had made it to his team's dorm. Upon entering the room, he noted that Weiss and Blake were not to be seen. Ruby was appeared to be asleep on her bunk. Altdor noted that she did not appear to be at peace. A frown graced her face and sweat beaded her forehead.

Dorian didn't know what to do, so he set about replacing his various tools and weapons. Soon enough, he was fully armored and ready for the day. He was inspecting some of his ammo for _Noblesse Oblige_ when a scream shocked him into dropping the bullets. Turning around he saw Ruby, sitting up in her bead, shaking in fear and tears falling down her face. Altdor was of no help. Dorian could feel the Overlord smiling in the back of his mind.

 **I think she had a nightmare.**

'Really? Altdor, really?'

 **Yes.**

After a minute of heavy breathing, Ruby composed herself. Dorian got a good look at his leader and saw that she was not in the best shape. The bags under her eyes showed how little sleep she had truly gotten, that is, very little. The look of terror on her face did not help the situation.

"Dorian?" She asked as she finally noticed him.

"Yes." Dorian responded.

The relief that Ruby felt must have been immense as she launched out of her bed and tackled him. Tears were still streaming down her face as she mumbled about him dying and not waking up. Dorian slowly stood up and extricated himself from Ruby's grasp.

"Glad to see I was missed." Dorian said to her as she let got. He smirked in victory as Ruby blushed at her actions.

Dorian was still concerned about Ruby's wellbeing. The girl did not look all that good, and Dorian was sure that Yang would not be happy with Ruby's condition either.

"You don't look so good." Dorian stated.

"I was worried." Ruby responded. "I… I though…"

"That Yang or I were dead or going to die?" Dorian offered. Ruby's eyes started watering again as she nodded. "That's my fault and I am sorry for that. I should have warned you. Using my other powers does that to me. A gift and a curse from the Overlord."

"What about Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Yang will live." Dorian stated. "Her aura may be permanently lowered, but I promised her I would help with that." Ruby looked confused.

"How could you promise Yang that if you were both unconscious?" She asked.

"I don't totally know how, but somehow, I was able to speak with Yang in her mind." Dorian answered as he scratched his head. "I'll explain more later, you look like you could do with a shower and some food."

 **And some sleep. Geez.**

'Tell me about, if she doesn't just collapse at some point today…'

Ruby nodded, grabbed some clothes and entered the bathroom. With nothing better to do, Dorian went back to what he was originally going to do. Grabbing a whetstone, Dorian set to work sharpening his various blades. He started with the daggers he made from the bone spikes that broke during initiation. As he was sharpening the daggers, Dorian realized that he had never actually used the tiny bone blades. They weren't as strong as _Memento Mori_ , but they would still take quite a large force to break.

The small blades didn't take long to sharpen. Barley three minutes all together. The next blade Dorian focused on was the Nevermore steel feather that he had claimed as his during initiation. Again, he realized he hadn't used it much, it still had its uses, but they were few and far between. With a shrug he started sharpening the feather.

 **You know, I think you have a dagger fetish.**

'Come again?'

 **Hear me out. You have a whole bunch of daggers and small knives that you never use, why do you not get rid of them? They don't serve much purpose, and let's not forget the fact that you can basically create a new dagger whenever you wish with a Nevermore injection to your arm.**

'I guess you make a fair point. Although this isn't a topic of conversation I really want to focus on right now.'

 **What do you want to talk about then?**

'Ruby.'

 **Why?**

'I think we can help her.'

 **How?**

'Take her on a hunt. We do have a Taijitu to hunt, do we not?'

 **We do. How do you expect to have her help?**

'She can cover me. She can deal with the other head. I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead, I only thought that it might be nice to not have worry about a two headed snake focusing all its attention on me.'

 **That is fair, better wait though, I don't think Ruby is much condition to fight as she is.**

'That is true. I think she should take today and just rest.'

 **Send a message to the team, let them know the plan.**

Dorian started sheathed his sharpened feather and took out his scroll.

D: Hey, guys, going to have Ruby get some rest today, try not to disturb her.

B: No problem Dorian.

W: DORIAN! WHEN DID YOU WAKE? WHERE ARE YOU?

D: Easy Ice Queen. I woke yesterday, I thought Blake told you.

B: Nope, you can deal with this avalanche by yourself.

W: Don't call me Ice Queen.

D: Fine Snow White. Look, I'm sorry, my power forces me into a coma like state like that one. I should have warned you guys. However, I am fine. Yag will be too.

B: Yag?

D: Yang. Just a typo.

W: You owe us a better explanation than that.

D: Ok, I can explain, I want to wait for Yang to awaken as well, that way she learns this all as well. Can you wait until then?

W: ... Yes

D: Thank you. Will you be ok with Ruby taking the day to rest?

W: Yes, she won't be disturbed by us, we won't be back until tomorrow anyway.

D: Why not?

B: Weiss was bored so she roped me in to helping her do some stuff in Vale.

D: Translation- you and Weiss wanted get away from your depressed leader, so you dumped her onto me so you wouldn't have to deal with it.

W: …

B: …

D: And that is hitting the nail on the head. Glad we had this talk. Have a good time in Vale, Blake. Snow White.

W: Don't call me Snow White either.

D: Sorry Snow Storm.

W: Seriously?

D: Yep. You will never escape the icy nicknames.

Dorian silenced his scroll before Weiss could reply. Altdor was chuckling in the back of Dorian's mind. Dorian chuckled to himself as well. He unsheathed _Memento Mori_ and began the painstaking process of sharpening a blade that was nearly indestructible. The first pass of the whetstone over the blade did barely anything. That is the problem with a blade made from the skeleton of a DeathWalker. Being nearly indestructible doesn't just mean that it won't break, unfortunately it also means that it is hard to sharpen. Fortunately, it takes a lot of force to blunt the blade. Unfortunately, an Atlesian Paladin hits with a lot of force, a fact that Yang had gotten really familiar with. Despite that, Dorian kept at it. The tedious monotonous nature of sharpening _Memento Mori_ allowed for Dorian to think and relax.

An hour and a half later, the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing gave cause for Dorian to look up. Ruby had finally finished her shower, and she was looking better. Still tired but better. Dorian smiled and returned to his blade as Ruby set about putting her things away.

"Have a good shower?" Dorian asked. "You certainly took a while."

Even though he couldn't see her, Dorian could tell that the younger girl was blushing.

"Yeah, I uh, I kind of dozed off." Ruby responded sheepishly.

Dorian just chuckled and check the end of his blade. Sharpening for an hour and half had only succeeded in sharpening the tip of the blade. Satisfied that part of his job was done, Dorian sheathed the blade and stood up.

"It is a good thing today is Saturday." Dorian stated.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Because you look too tired to really do anything." Dorian responded.

"I'm not tired." Ruby retorted before yawning.

"Yeah, and I'm the Overlord." Dorian deadpanned.

As soon as the words left his mouth, he couldn't help but chuckle as he imagined Altdor face palming himself. Altdor sigh of indignation certainly didn't help his case.

"Ruby, today, you are going to rest. Blake and Weiss are off doing their own things. Blake said they wouldn't be back until tomorrow, and I really have to sharpen _Memento Mori._ If the hour and half you just spent sleeping in the shower is any indication, then you probably need the sleep just as much as you want to sleep." Dorian explained. "However, if you want, I can go and get you some food. I myself have worked up a bit of an appetite."

Ruby nodded. Dorian left for the cafeteria. It was mostly empty, surprisingly, so he grabbed a couple sandwiches and returned to the dorm. He had finished his sandwich by the time he returned. Ruby quickly ate the sandwich Dorian brought for her. With a satisfied thank you, Ruby crawled back into her bunk and was out like a light. Dorian smiled and returned to sharpening _Memento Mori._ The single tedious monotonous task he had to do that day.

The problem with monotony, though is that it's boring. Dorian did find a way around this. He listened for Ruby's breathing and would press the whetstone down the blade every time she breathed out. Altdor gave him one point every time he was able to get the whetstone the entire length of the blade in one of Ruby's exhales. He was able to do it only five times. Apparently, it's hard to retrain your body to do a job on a completely different timing than what you have done so many times and for so long that you could literally do it in your sleep.

Nonetheless, the blade was fully sharpened late that night. Dorian did take a few breaks from the work to stretch his legs and eat and whatnot. Ruby would also wake periodically to do whatever it was that she did while Dorian was sharpening the sword. He didn't pay much attention, except for one time when she was waving her hand in front of his to get his attention. According to her, he was concentrating to hard. Dorian chuckled at her childishness but kept at his task. She had returned to her bunk, not to sleep this time, but Dorian could hear the scratching of a pencil on paper. Likely doing homework. Ruby went to be for the night shortly afterward.

He would be the first to admit that sharpening a nearly indestructible blade is boring, yet at the same time, it was quite therapeutic to the Grimm shifter. With his DeathWalker skeleton blade fully sharpened, Dorian sheathed the extremely sharp blade and got ready for the night. With his monotonous day over, Dorian was ready to sleep. However, the sound of Ruby sobbing stopped him. Dorian looked up and could just make out Ruby moving around a lot in her sleep. Altdor could feel the fear just rolling off her. Concluding it must have been a nightmare, Dorian decided to wake her from it. He needn't have bothered though as Ruby shot up with a scream not a second later. Tears already being shed.

"Ruby?" Dorian asked cautiously.

Ruby didn't say anything as she just jumped off her bed and threw herself at Dorian. Once again tackling him to the ground and engulfing him in a hug, although this time out of fear rather than relief. Dorian just held and let her cry. After a few minutes, the weeping turned to simple hiccupping sobs, so Dorian tentatively broached the subject of her tears.

"Nightmare?" He asked.

Ruby nodded, still holding on to him for dear life.

"What was it about?" Dorian asked with all the tact of a blunt spoon.

 **You aren't very good at this, are you?**

'Well sorry. Unlike you, I've never held a crying girl in my arms to comfort them before. Besides, don't therapists and psychiatrists say talking helps?'

 **I don't know. Do they?**

'Yes.'

Ruby hesitated, before speaking in a voice barely above a whisper. "I just keep seeing the same thing. You and Yang, both d-dying. Over and over a-again." Ruby started sobbing again.

Dorian felt her hold on him tighten ever so slightly, as if afraid he would disappear at any second. Unfortunately, neither he nor Altdor totally knew how to respond. So, Dorian didn't say anything. With nothing better to do, Dorian picked Ruby up and moved them to his bed. She was still just crying in his arms. Dorian sat on his bed and just held her.

After a while, the sobbing stopped and petered out into slower, even breathing. Dorian didn't do anything but hold her as he too drifted off.

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH117**

 **Information-Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted, hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	18. CH17: A Dance with the Emperor

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 17: A Dance with the Emperor**

* * *

The morning came quite quickly for Dorian. The first thing he noticed as his mind came from unconsciousness was a weight on his Grimm arm. Remembering the night before, Dorian looked down to see Ruby, fast asleep and clutching his Grimm arm like a lifeline. Altdor found it humorous to find a human taking such comfort in a Grimm.

 **Looks like someone had a good night.**

'And she's still asleep too. Is my arm really that comfortable?'

 **I dare say it must be.**

'Honestly, I'm surprised she hasn't stabbed herself on the various bone spikes coming out of my arm.'

 **Well, she seems to be sleeping more on the inside of your arm than the outside where the bone spikes are.**

'Fair point, I guess. However, that doesn't answer my question.'

 **I really don't think you need me to answer that, my friend.**

'And why do you say that?'

 **Taylor.**

'Taylor? What about her?'

 **Of all the dealing we make, of course you would forget the only dealer we have who isn't a felon.**

'Hey, I haven't forgotten about her, I could never forget about her. I just have no idea how she answers my question.'

 **The main bulk of her more expensive, less than strictly legal clothing line is composed primarily of Grimm pelts, specifically Beowolves.**

'I know that. That is also her most comfortable cloth- oh, I guess that does answer my question then. My arm really is that comfortable.'

 **Yes.**

A comfortable silence settled into Dorian's mind. The conversation about the tailor got him thinking. The Taijitu scale trench coat armor for Yang would probably cost a pretty penny. Taylor would probably give him a discount, or trade for the rest of the Taijitu skin. Dorian knew she would happily bargain with him.

 **Thinking about anything interesting?**

'Yes. How would I go about sneaking a Taijitu skin into Vale?'

 **With or without the cover of night?**

'Either one, doesn't matter.'

 **Honestly, I don't know. Should we not worry about that later though?**

'No, why?'

 **We don't have a Taijitu skin to sneak into Vale at this point in time.**

'Good point.'

Some small movement caught Dorian's attention. Looking down, he saw Ruby waking up. She looked a bit groggy and confused as she slowly came around. It was when she looked at Dorian that she seemed to remember where she was. Dorian chuckled a little as Ruby's face went turned the color of her name.

"Dorian, why am I in your bed?" Ruby asked.

"You were sleeping with my arm as your pillow." He answered.

"I asked why, not what." Ruby huffed.

"I know, last night you sort leapt out of your bed and clung to me." Dorian responded as the mood turned somber. "Your nightmares must be pretty bad."

Ruby looked away as memories from the dream slowly trickled into her mind. Before the memories became too much, Dorian spoke up.

"It certainly looks like you certainly slept better last night." Dorian commented. Ruby did look rested.

"Thanks." She responded. "Your arm is surprisingly comfortable."

"It's some sort of Beowolf fur." Dorian responded as he got up. "Is it really that comfortable?"

Ruby giggled. "Yes, Dorian. It's so soft, at least where there aren't any bones."

Dorian chuckled as he got up to get ready for the day. Ruby followed suit and got ready as well. Seeing as it was Sunday and there were no classes, Dorian continued with his weapon maintenance. Ruby decided to get some homework done.

The day passed in monotony. Blake and Weiss returned, and were both pleasantly surprised to find Ruby looking a bit cheerier than the past few days. The next few days passed in much the same manner. The team was still worried about Yang, but her condition had stabilized. She didn't appear to be waking up anytime soon though.

It did come to the team's attention that due to Yang's condition, they would be disqualified from the Vytal tournament unless they could find a replacement for their unconscious teammate. Fortunately, Dorian was allowed fill the role. Although, he did so with the one stipulation that Yang would return to her rightful place should she be able to. The rest of the team were ok with that. Overall, not much changed, except for the fact that Dorian would now join them in team exercises. RWBY learned that Dorian's sentiment about him easily fitting into any plan from earlier the semester proved to be far more accurate than she had originally thought.

Despite all the good, there was still problems. The main of which being Yang. Her aura had dropped… again. Though her had stabilized somewhat, it was fluctuating again. Altdor's hybridization of Yang was not agreeing with her aura in any way, shape or form. Nevertheless, she was alive and healed, physically. However, this was causing untold stress on the team. Blake buried herself in investigating the White Fang. Weiss too buried herself in work to cope, although her work was more school related.

Ruby was the worst of the group. The stress and worry for her sister didn't help in the slightest. It had become a regular thing for Ruby to cling to Dorian at night as he offered comfort to the young leader. Weiss and Blake never commented on it, likely because they knew that nothing bad was happening. Despite the nightly nightmare, Ruby was getting some much-needed rest. Her scores in classes were no longer suffering. The main problem Ruby had was that she couldn't cope with the stress the same way the older girls could. Ruby wasn't one to bury herself in work, however, Dorian did see that exercise and combat did help her. So, he began formulating a plan.

It was a simple plan really. Using Altdor's status as the Grimm Overlord, Dorian began a hunt for a King Taijitu. A problem quickly became apparent, Taijitu's are a remarkably rare type of Grimm. Finding one for Dorian to hunt was not the easiest task, even with a significant population of Grimm hunting for one. After three days, Altdor informed Dorian that an active hunt would have to be called off, though they would keep an eye out for one. It took another two days for any sign of the giant snake to be found. They didn't see the snake itself, however they did find a recent victim of a Taijitu attack deep in the Emerald Forest. The only worrying thing about the attack site though was the size and seeming power at the site. It seemed to belong to that of a Grimm larger than a King Taijitu. Dorian decided not to care and got an ok from Ozpin to hunt the beast.

The day he decided to go on the hunt, Dorian invited Ruby along. Weiss and Blake were off on their, probably doing their own individual projects. Ruby readily agreed, the monotony and stress were getting to her. She needed a break and Dorian needed some Taijitu scales. With the ok from Ozpin, the two were off on a hunt. It wasn't until a couple hours into the Emerald Forest that a bit of boredom started to set in.

"Dorian, I thought we were coming out to fight Grimm, not just walk through the forest." Ruby said after a little while.

"We will Ruby, but this isn't like a Grimm extermination mission, this is a Hunt." Dorian explained. "We are searching for one specific type of Grimm, and this one specific type of Grimm just so happens to be remarkably rare."

"Why are we going after one Grimm? Why not a pack or something?" Ruby asked.

"Simple, Ruby, Taijitu's aren't social Grimm. One of them is rare enough, two at once is almost unheard of." Dorian responded.

"Ok, but why are we hunting a Taijitu? Why hunt a Beowolf pack, or some other Grimm that is more common around Vale?" Ruby asked.

"Yang." Dorian curtly replied.

"Yang?" Ruby was thoroughly confused now.

"Yang." Dorian responded. "Her aura is undergoing some rather extreme fluctuation. Because of this, I am positive that her aura will be permanently hampered. Taijitu scales just so happen to be a rather popular armor choice for some of the more nomadic tribes of people on Remnant. I have a tailor in Vale who has worked with them before. She would, hopefully, be willing to make a coat or armor for Yang from a Taijitu skin."

"Oh. Is this person one of your black-market contacts?" Ruby asked.

"No, actually. Taylor runs a perfectly legitimate business." Dorian responded.

"Your tailor's name is Taylor?" Ruby deadpanned. "How many people do you know with names that aren't colors?"

"A lot. It may surprise you to know, but there is a rather large percentage of the population that choose colors for names." Dorian said. "Most of my contacts are good cases to point to."

A silence fell on the duo as they continued deeper into the forest. They walked for another three hours before stopping. They took a small break for food that they brought with them. They continued on their way. It took another couple hours before they came across any signs of their prey. The Taijitu attack site was definitely fresh, however there was no blood or carcasses.

 **Interesting, must have been an attack on some Grimm. This is very good.**

Ruby was inspecting some of the tracks and craters that were obviously created during the battle. Dorian found tracks of various Grimm, but nothing to indicate a Taijitu, well almost nothing. There were a few Taijitu scales scattered around the clearing. The most interesting thing was the Taijitu's track. It was raised bump, rather than an indentation that would usually be indicative of a snake. Ruby had spotted it and was inspecting it at the moment.

'Altdor, I believe we have a problem.'

 **I can see that… Let's follow the track.**

"Well, Ruby, we are both the luckiest and unluckiest individuals on Remnant right now." Dorian stated after a minute of staring into the forest.

"How so?" Ruby asked as she moved to his side.

"Unluckily, we aren't facing a King Taijitu, rather, we are facing an Emperor Taijitu." Dorian said. "Even rarer than a normal King."

"An Emperor?" Ruby asked. "What's so different about them? I don't think I've heard of an Emperor Taijitu before."

"Oh, it's simple really. They're larger, faster, stronger and smarter than a normal King Taijitu. They are also completely black, no white head, have a venom far more potent than that of a King and they are very territorial snakes. I do believe we are on the border of this Emperor Tajitu's territory. The main problem is its method of hunting." Dorian went on. "Emperor Taijitu's are an ambush predator, and their preferred way of ambush is a strike from below."

"A strike from below?" Ruby inquired.

"Yes, a lot is unknown about the Emperor Taijitu, due to them being so rare, even to the Grimm. However, their main method of attack is a strike from below. Somehow, they are able to burrow through the Earth like a mole, but at rapid speeds. One of the heads changes to reflect this." Dorian continued.

"Ok, then how are we lucky?" Ruby asked.

"Simple, we found an Emperor Taijitu's territory." Dorian answered with a rather disturbing grin.

"How does that make us lucky?" Ruby questioned.

"Well, a King Taijitu molts like a normal snake would, however, it only does it once in its life. The only time this happens is when the Taijitu has finished its growth from a King into an Emperor, as Emperor Taijitu scales are far stronger than those of a King Taijitu. Now, the lucky part is that when a King Taijitu molts, it is basically the snake's proclamation of its territory. An Emperor Taijitu guards its molted skin as if it were itself. No idea why though. Anyway, what I'm getting at is, we can just sneak into the Emperor's territory and steal its molted skin without fighting it." Dorian explained.

"Wow." Ruby stated.

"What?" Dorian asked looking at her.

 **Dorian, you are a natural teacher. I created the Taijitu and even I learned from that.**

"I think I learned more from you in the last five minutes than this entire semester of Grimm studies with Professor Port." Ruby stated.

"Well, then…" Dorian trailed off. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes." Ruby said.

"Excellent. Now, how do we stay hidden from the Emperor?" Dorian asked.

"The trees." Ruby said after a moment's thought. "We can use the trees to stay hidden from the Taijitu."

"Ruby, that is brilliant!" Dorian exclaimed.

Ruby blushed at the praise as Dorian grabbed a vial from his belt. He injected into his legs. Ruby watched in morbid fascination as Dorian's legs started to bend at wrong angles. The pain was evident on his face, though he did not cry out. In the end, Nevermore talons had replaced Dorians legs.

"Ruby, we have a snake to hunt!" Dorian exclaimed as he rapidly climbed up the nearest tree. Ruby used her semblance to join him a moment later. The followed the track through the forest, jumping from tree to tree. They followed the track for a short time. As they went deeper, Dorian noted the change in the air. It was getting muggy. Dorian looked at the base of the trees and saw that the ground looked, shiny, almost reflective. The trees had also changed.

 **Dorian, I don't think we're in the Emerald Forest anymore.**

'Then where are we Altdor?'

 **I think it's safe to say the Emerald Swamp.**

'Oh, joy. This'll be fun.'

 **I dare say it will.**

'That was sarcastic.'

 **I know, but I don't care.**

Ruby and Dorian soon came across a rather massive irregularity in the forest. The skin of the Taijitu they were looking for had finally made its appearance. The two stopped in a tree above the skin. The swamp around them had grown quiet.

"There's the skin, now where's the snake?" Dorian asked quietly as the two scanned the water's below.

"There!" Ruby whisper yelled, pointing to the southeast.

Dorian looked where Ruby pointed and didn't see a snake. He did see a massive rippling in the waters though. Various plants in the waters would shift to the side as, what was presumably the Taijitu, moved passed. Following the ripple, Altdor guessed that the Taijitu they were dealing with was at least two hundred feet long. Needless to say, the snake was massive.

The serpent slithered past the tree they were resting on, and they could finally get a glimpse of the massive snake. Fighting it would be a pain but getting the old skin out would be equally as frustrating. First things first, though, they had to get to the skin.

"Ruby, you stay here. I'm going to scout around and look for a way down to the skin." Dorian said.

Ruby nodded as Dorian started jumping from tree to tree around the skin. Things seemed to be going just fine as Ruby kept watching the snake. It wasn't long before the back head became visible. It was quite terrifying. Ruby assumed it was the head the snake used for burrowing through the ground. She could see two protected red eyes on top. The jaw was hinged to have four flaps, with rows upon rows of jagged teeth on the inside. From what she could see, the teeth looked to be razor sharp and looked like they could move freely. As if it's size alone wasn't terrifying enough.

Another consequence of seeing the Grimm, allowed for her to realize how deep the water was. The snake looked to be about 13 feet in height. If it came to a fight, the water would be a problem.

The silence of the swamp was broken when three sounds sent fear into Ruby's heart. The first was a loud crack, the second a small plip, and third was a large splash. Ruby couldn't see where Dorian had fallen into the water, but the snake didn't need to. Ruby watched in horror as the Emperor Taijitu turned around and was rapidly moving to Dorian's location. Thinking fast, Ruby took out her scythe and started firing her high caliber rounds at the massive Grimm. Each round expertly hit their marks. Unfortunately, Emperor Taijitu scales are very, very strong. Each bullet barely even put a dent in the monster as it swam past.

Ruby was about to fire again when the she saw the most magnificently, horrific sight she ever thought she would see. The massive Emperor Taijitu's snake head had risen from the water in a lunging attack at one of the trees. The tree it attacked just so happened to have Dorian jumping off it at the same time. The true scope of the beast they were now facing was revealed in that moment. The snake wasn't even halfway out of the water and it dwarfed the tree that Dorian had just been on.

Ruby watched as her Grimm shifter friend withdrew his pistol and started shooting electric bolts at the massive snake Grimm. Unfortunately, they were doing very little. Dorian kept leaping from tree to tree as he fired. The snake's attention was firmly on him. With a start, Ruby realized what Dorian was doing. By keeping the snake focused on him, Ruby could focus on the other head. The drill head. Divide and conquer they say, so the huntress in training was going to divide the Taijitu's attention and conquer it. With a smile, Ruby started jumping closer to the snake.

When in range, Ruby started firing her high caliber rounds into the water, right at the point where the drill head was barely visible. Again, the bullets did nothing as they impacted the scales. One stray bullet however managed to slip through the flaps that made up the drill head and into the inside of its mouth. Ruby watched as the bullet seemed to hit something as the entire snake jerked about violently in pain. Black blood rose up from the drill head's mouth. It should have been obvious, but the inside was not protected like the outside.

"Dorian! It's weak on the inside!" Ruby yelled at him as the snake turned its attention on her.

"CRAP! RUBY, GET OUT OF THERE!" Dorian yelled back as he kept shooting the Grimm.

Using her semblance, Ruby continued jumping from tree to tree. Dorian jumped to another tree and sheathed _Noblesse Oblige._ It was doing nothing to the massive snake. With no other options, it was time to try a melee approach. Dorian unsheathed _Memento Mori_ and prepared to jump on the serpent.

 **Dorian, are you sure about this?**

'Absolutely not, but what choice do we have?'

 **Run! Live to fight another day!**

'Altdor, you know as well as I that we would never make. That snake would catch us long before we escaped this forest!'

 **Blast. Let me take control then. Strength would be far more useful.**

'Altdor, one hit would spell our doom!'

 **I KNOW THAT, BUT WHAT OTHER CHOICE DO WE HAVE?**

'FINE, just don't let us die!'

 **We won't.**

Dorian let Altdor take control. Altdor adjusted his grip on the sword so that the blade was now pointed to the ground. With a loud roar of defiance, Altdor leapt onto the back of the Emperor Taijitu as it lunged at Ruby. Ruby jumped out of the way, just in time to see the Emperor bite the top half of the tree was on off, and to see Altdor leap onto the serpent's back. Altdor slammed the blade into the side of the massive snake, but it just bounced off. The talons, however, managed to find chinks in the scales to grip onto. While it didn't pierce through the skin, it did keep him on the Grimm.

Ruby kept jumping from tree to tree, firing pot shots at the massive snake every so often. The shots were often inaccurate, but even when they hit, nothing would happen. The snake kept lunging at Ruby, but it was getting frustrated. Ruby leapt to another tree and turned to fire again.

As she was doing this, Altdor was slowly, but surely making his way to the Grimm's head. It was hard with each lunge threatening to knock him into the murky waters below, but the Nevermore talons proved more than capable of keeping him on the Grimm's back. Eventually he had made it to the top of the Grimm, just as Ruby turned and fired a shot at the snake. In the back of Altdor's mind, Dorian saw the bullet fly true as Altdor stabbed down. The blade and the bullet hit and pierced the only outer weak spots on the massive Grimm. It's eyes.

The massive snake roared in pain as the one head was blinded. Dorian, Altdor and Ruby all shouted in victory as Altdor pulled his blade out of the Emperor Taijitu's eye. However, they could do nothing more as the drill head rose from the water. The blood had stopped flowing from its mouth as it rose to meet with Altdor. The drill head turned to Altdor's left and lunged. The snake head turned to where Ruby was and lunged. The simultaneous lunging of the snake heads threw Dorian for a loop. Both heads missed as Ruby and Altdor jumped out of the way. However, with both heads working in tandem, things just got a whole lot harder.

Altdor landed on a tree for a brief second as he jumped back onto the snake. The Taijitu wasn't having any of that. The drill turned to meet Altdor head on. In a swift move, the massive serpent slammed its head into the side of an approaching Altdor. The force of the impact threw Altdor onto the molted skin of the Taijitu and sent his blade into the murky waters below. Even without technology, Dorian and Altdor both knew there was no aura to protect them, if there even was in the first place.

Ruby saw Altdor take the hit. However, as worried as she was for her friend, the Taijitu was bearing down on her now. Ruby leapt from the branch she was a moment too late. She avoided being eaten, but the head still managed to clip her and send her flying into a tree, her precious scythe lost to the murky waters as well.

The force of the blow knocked a lot out of her, and the Emperor Taijitu didn't appear to be done with her yet. Not even giving her time to recover, the snake head slammed into her again and sent her flying down to the old skin with Altdor. As the head hit her, Ruby heard what sounded like breaking glass and felt immense pain all throughout her body. She instantly knew what that meant. That single impact had shattered her aura. One hit from the giant snake had shattered her aura.

Dorian heard Ruby's aura shatter as well. In a single instance of sheer adrenaline, Dorian forced himself back into control and leapt into the air to catch Ruby before gravity killed her. Ruby was near unconscious when Dorian landed back on the old Taijitu skin. When they had landed, Dorian noticed with great trepidation that the Emperor Taijitu had disappeared. Remembering what he told Ruby, they probably had a very limited time to rest as the Emperor prepared its ambush.

Thinking fast, Dorian grabbed one of Ruby's clips and emptied the bullets out of it. Grabbing the bullets from his own gun, he started cracking them and emptying the dust into the clip. He did the same to many of Ruby's bullets as well. Ruby sat up and saw him frantically emptying dust into clips to both his and her weapon. She noted how he was using bullets to seal the clip.

"Dorian, what are you doing?" Ruby asked as she sat up groggily.

"Panicking." Dorian responded.

"No, what are you doing with the dust?" Ruby repeated as she pulled herself up next to Dorian.

"I'm making grenades." Dorian responded as he loaded the last clip with Dust.

In total he had eight makeshift dust grenades. The Emperor had yet to remake an appearance, though Altdor doubted they would have to wait long. Still somewhat frantic, Dorian off the sleeve on his jacket and started wrapping the grenades together. Soon enough, a dust bomb had formed.

 **Dorian, this is futile! Nothing we have can kill the Emperor Taijitu.**

'I have to try.'

 **Dorian, even if the dust could kill it, you have to have aura to activate it, you and Ruby both had your auras shattered. You are drained. We can't do anything.**

'You can't even call for some of the loyal Grimm?'

 **No, you said it yourself, you know. Emperor Taijitus are extremely territorial. Not even the Harpsiclones have entered this Grimm's territory. Dorian, face it you're going to die.**

Dorian tied off the fabric, securely wrapping the grenades into a single bomb. Altdor's words had begun to sink in and Dorian slumped to his knees. The futility of the situation was evident.

"You ok, Dorian?" Ruby asked as she moved a little closer to the shifter.

"No Ruby, I'm not." Dorian answered. "We are probably going to die."

"The grenades won't help?" She asked.

"No, we don't have aura to ignite the dust. The situation is truly futile." Dorian said resolutely.

Ruby stopped talking as the reality of the situation set in for her. Dorian took a deep breath and started laughing. Ruby thought he had lost it. Altdor too.

"This is it? HAH!" Dorian cackled.

"Dorian, what-" Ruby started.

"The last words I told my dad, Ruby." Dorian responded. "This reminds so much of his death."

Ruby was surprised, Dorian had never said anything about his family before. Let alone how they died.

"My dad was killed in a Grimm attack. The last thing I said to him was a promise. I promised him I would laugh at death for him, since he couldn't." Dorian explained as he continued laughing.

"Your dad couldn't laugh?" Ruby asked.

"Nope, he stopped laughing after mom died giving birth to my sister." Dorian answered.

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah. She is one of the sweetest people on Earth."

"Why haven't you told us?"

"I didn't want to. I don't like people to know we're related."

"Why not?"

"Protection. If people don't know the connection between my sister, Black-Market dealer Gin, and Dorian Gintus, she is safe."

"What's her name?"

"Taylor Aurelia Gintus."

"The tailor you told me about?"

"Yep. She's only fourteen, but she is a diagnosable genius, especially when it comes to clothes. She's named after my mother."

"And now, she'll never see you again…"

Dorian looked at Ruby. Anger evident in his eyes.

"NO! She will see me again, or my name isn't Dorian Lycan Gintus, and no stupid snake is going to stop that. Ruby, I promise you that when we get back to Vale, I will introduce you to my sister." Dorian asserted.

Dorian stood up and looked around for any signs of the Emperor Taijitu. His gaze fell on a floating off-white object in the water. Dorian reached into the water and pulled it out. It was a serrated tooth. A serrated tooth with a bullet lodged into it.

Dorian smiled. The beast was not invulnerable. Taking out the right vial, Dorian took a drink of human blood and reverted back to his normal form. Withdrawing another vial, Dorian injected King Taijitu blood into his neck.

"Dorian, what're you doing?" Ruby asked as she saw him undergo the shift.

All his teeth disappeared, his tongue forked, massive fangs grew from his incisors and his eyes became thin slits, like those of a reptile.

"Well Ruby, I am fighting fire with fire. That blassssssssted sssssssserpent won't get the besssssssst of usssssss." Dorian hissed.

Dorian's jaw unhinged in the most disgusting manner as he bit into the fabric of his makeshift dust bomb. Ruby watched, disgusted as Dorian saturated the cloth with King Taijitu venom. With the disgusting deed done. Dorian took another swig of human blood and reverted back to his base form.

"What's the plan, Dorian?" Ruby asked.

"Anger the beast." Dorian responded as he withdrew _Noblesse Oblige._

Switching it to MPC, Dorian began rapidly charging and shooting the waters around the old Taijitu skin. It took four shots before the Taijitu made its reappearance. The drill head launched itself out of the water where Dorian was shooting. Getting nothing only seemed to anger the beast. Dorian didn't care as he started shooting the MPC at the Emperor Taijitu. The massive snake head seemed to glare at the tiny hybrid.

Dorian was starting to feel like a caged animal. A fact that Altdor relished. After all, when backed into a corner, a scared caged animal is more likely to fight back. The drill head opened its mouth and roared at Dorian. Dorian grabbed the makeshift dust bomb and placed himself between Ruby and the giant snake. The Taijitu decided to stop wasting time as it lunged at Dorian.

Dorian, with strangely steady hands, threw the bomb at the Emperor Taijitu and fired the MPC at the bomb, launching the makeshift weapon down the hungry snake's gullet. The force of the magnetic field sent the snake head off course and splashing into the water. The wave created thoroughly drenched Dorian and Ruby.

"Did it work?" Ruby weakly asked as her aura had yet to begin regenerating.

"Not yet. The venom is likely to have entered its system by now. I hope it's enough." Dorian responded looking around frantically. The already murky waters began to darken once more as the blood of the Emperor Taijitu was filling the swamp. Both head burst out of the water on opposite sides of its skin. The giant Grimm intended to finish this once and for all. Unfortunately for it, so did Dorian.

"NO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DIE!" Dorian yelled at the snake.

The fact that the monster seemed no worse for wear filled him with a strange mix of emotions. Despair was worming its way through his system. Accompanying this intense hopelessness was an overwhelming rage. Dorian could see the snake's muscles tense. It was preparing to lunge. Putting himself evenly between the two snake heads Dorian turned to the drill head.

With no other ideas, he started unsheathing and throwing the various daggers he always carried with him. He made sure that he had the drill head in check as he threw blades at the snake head's left eye, while slowly moving away from Ruby. Dorian eventually threw his last three knives. Three white daggers covered in a strange black aura, slammed into the left eye of the serpent. Each subsequent blade he threw went further into the serpent, causing the head to thrash around in pain, until those three white daggers. The third of which pierced through to the serpent head's brain, killing one half of the Emperor Taijitu.

With the snake head down, the drill head roared in pure fury. Dorian returned it with a roar of raging despair. The drill head lunged, not at him, but at the defenseless Ruby. Dorian didn't even think. He threw himself in front of the Emperor's last head. With no weapons left, Dorian did the only thing he could think to. He threw a punch with his Grimm arm.

Unfortunately for the Emperor Taijitu.

The moment Dorian's fist made contact with the drill head, Altdor sent a burst of his power through the snake. What would have normally been an insignificant tap to its face became a brutal haymaker as the Shadows of the Overlord slammed into and entered the Emperor Taijitu's drill head. The head was flung to the side as Altdor, exerting a modicum of control over Dorian, commanded his power to activate the dust bomb in a very risky gambit. Altdor relayed the message of his plan to Dorian as fast he could. Dorian turned and lunged at Ruby as Altdor's power hit the bomb.

The gambit paid off. Dorian tackled Ruby and both of them fell off the old Taijitu skin into the murky waters below as the makeshift dust bomb burst in a chaotic array of elements and fire. The last head of the Emperor Taijitu was blown clean off the body. Its blood and body already dissolving as Dorian and Ruby resurfaced. Dorian hauled them both back onto the old skin and watched as the body of the massive serpent slowly disintegrated.

Dorian just had to laugh as he watched the massive monster disintegrate into almost nothingness. Ruby just stared in awe as she watched the monster's body dissolve as she too joined Dorian in the laughter. The relief that they were alive washed over them as they just laughed away into the night.

Dorian and Ruby eventually calmed down. Looking up, they noted that the sun was setting. They would not be getting back to Beacon tonight. Fortunately for them, the burning Grimm corpse was providing plenty of light and warmth. Dorian took out his scroll and was pleasantly surprised to find that it was still operational. Cracked screen, sure, but it would work.

D: Hey Oz, not gonna make it back tonight. Ruby and I ran into a bigger problem that was further out than we anticipated.

O: Really? Your teammates are here now wondering why you haven't been answering your scrolls, and why you both have zero aura.

D: That is an excellent story. Tell them I say hi first of all.

O: Weiss has some rather choice words for you.

D: What did she say?

O: Basically, you better not have gotten her only friend killed.

D: Ah, tell our resident snowball that I'm touched, though Ruby might be a bit disappointed.

O: Very well. Shall we expect you back tomorrow then?

D: Yeah, not sure when though. I'll message you tomorrow. Tonight, I need some sleep. Tell the girls I'll tell them what happened when we get back.

O: Will do, have a good night Dorian.

D: You too Oz.

Dorian pocketed his scroll and moved closer to Ruby. The young girl was a bit distraught over the weapon. He could understand, Dorian had quite a bit of love for _Memento Mori,_ though, maybe not to the same degree as Ruby. Looking out into the waters, Dorian caught a glimpse of reflected light. Not believing what he was seeing, Dorian dove into the water. Ruby called his name, but Dorian swam to an unbelievable sight. _Memento Mori_ was embedded in the silt at the bed of the swamp, its blade crossing the blade of _Crescent Rose_. Altdor chuckled to himself as Dorian grabbed both blades and swam back to Ruby.

Dorian emerged and used the weapons to pull himself onto the Taijitu skin. He gave Ruby her scythe, which she was quite ecstatic about receiving, and he sheathed his own blade.

It was too dark to see anything beyond the light of the fire, so Dorian and Ruby sat and waited. Dorian watched the fire as Ruby drifted off. The young girl leaned into him as he supported her. Eventually sleep overcame him too.

Altdor stayed up that night. He was the unconscious watcher. As the corpse burnt out, Altdor heard the sounds crickets in the swamp that night. With a mental shout to a certain Nevermore he knew, Altdor requested that they be met in the morning. With that, Altdor too, let exhaustion overcome him as he too fell asleep.

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH118**

 **Information- Apologies for missing an upload last week. The Flu and a series of colds were going around campus and I ended up catching one of them. I ended up inoperably sick for pretty much the entire week. So, my apologies. I am better now, and hope you enjoyed the chapter I was going to write last week. Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted, hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	19. CH18: Not-So-Shady Deals

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 18: Not-So-Shady Deals**

* * *

The incessant buzzing of various annoying insects combined with an almost unbearable heat and mugginess is what eventually caused Ruby to wake. The sun was high in the sky when she returned to the land of the living. Looking around, Ruby remembered the terrifying evening before. She was still on the old Taijitu skin and she was incredibly sore from the previous night.

"I didn't think you were gonna wake up." Dorian said.

Ruby sat up and turned to look at him. He was sitting down next to a small fire. Some small animal was on a spit, roasting over the flame. Looking closer Ruby saw that the fuel for the fire was not actually wood. It appeared to be some sort of flesh.

"Emperor Taijitu flesh." Dorian said as he caught where her gaze had landed.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"You're wondering what the fuel for my fire is." Dorian stated as he turned back to the cooking meat. "I saw you looking. It's burning Emperor Taijitu."

"Why hasn't dissolved yet?" Ruby asked.

Dorian went to answer but paused. He looked at the slowly burning and dissolving corpse of the massive snake they killed the night before.

'Altdor, any help?'

 **Honestly, I don't know. If I had to guess I would say it is either my power that is sustaining the body for so long, or that Taijitu was just simply too big for it completely dissolve in one night.**

'Your power? Why would your power be sustaining it?'

 **With my help, you utilized it to detonate the bomb in the Grimm's throat.**

'I used your power to do that?'

 **Yes. Do you not remember?**

'Nope. I just remember jumping in front of the lunging drill head in a last bid attempt to protect Ruby. Adrenaline was running high last night.'

 **Interesting.**

After a moment of silence, Dorian spoke. "I think it has something to do with how massive the beast was."

Ruby shrugged and turned to look at the pseudo clearing they were in. Many of the trees that had ringed the area were snapped off at various points, allowing sunlight through the canopy and letting her see just how massive the snake was. The head that Dorian had blown off the night before was resting in the water. She didn't think it would fit in her dorm it was so big. The rest of the body just lay around the clearing. Most of the snake's flesh had dissolved or burned away, but the skin of the Emperor had remained. It was neither dissolving or burning. Ruby had no clue as to why. The head that was blown off also hadn't dissolved

A tap on her shoulder got her attention. Dorian held out the creature he was cooking to her. Looking closer she saw that it was some sort of snake. She chuckled at that. Taking a bite, she was a little surprised it wasn't bad. Then again, it wasn't good either. If anything, it was just bland. Flavorless.

"Sorry if it's not the best." Dorian said as he threw the burning snake flesh into the water.

"No, it's fine." Ruby responded. "Better than nothing."

"You got that right." Dorian chuckled. "I've had food like this on more than one occasion."

"So, you get stranded in the field a lot, then?" Ruby asked.

"Not stranded. Sometimes, on my hunts, my prey doesn't show itself. The worst was when I was conscripted to hunt down an Alpha Beowolf for its claws. I couldn't one of those blasted Grimm didn't show itself for three weeks."

 **Three and a half.**

'NO, I swear it was the last day of the third week when I first saw it. I know what I saw.'

 **And I know Grimm. What you saw was a trick of your sleep deprived mind.**

'Oh, shut up.'

"So, you had to hunt and cook all your meals like this for three weeks?" Ruby asked.

"Nope, I got lucky a few times and stumbled across some various bug nests. Did you know termites taste like pineapple?" Dorian asked.

"Termites?" Ruby asked incredulous.

"Yep. A bit unpleasant in texture, but good on taste. A lot of bugs are like that." Dorian responded absentmindedly.

"Strange." Ruby stated as she back to the cooked snake she was eating.

Silence befell the clearing as Ruby ate. Dorian had moved to inspect the head and skin of the Emperor Taijitu. Ruby watched as he slowly walked on top of the skin. Twice she saw him bend over and pick something up. Once from the water and once on top of the skin. He continued walking along the skin. She saw him reach the severed drill head. Turning around he took out his scroll and started snapping pictures. Not of the Emperor skin, but of the original Taijitu skin. When he was done, Dorian placed a phone call. Ruby couldn't hear what he was saying, but she didn't really care at that point. Dorian made his way back to her, smiling triumphantly as he sat back down next to her.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked.

"Money." Dorian replied. "You know my business is selling Grimm commodities, yes?"

Ruby nodded.

"Well, sometimes, like now, I kill a Grimm and get more than what I was after." Dorian continued. "For instance, I could kill a Beowolf going for its claws, and knock a few teeth out in the process."

"Or you hunt a Taijitu for its skin and get a whole head?" Ruby said as she realized what Dorian was implying.

"Exactly. Anyway, I can still sell these. One of my contacts in the Market just so happens to be an auctioneer. In a few days, this King Taijitu skin is going up for auction." Dorian said smiling.

"And the Emperor Taijitu skin?" Ruby asked.

"I think I might sell it to Vale. I could get a pretty good price for it, and they could use it to strengthen the walls." Dorian answered.

"What about the head?" Ruby asked.

"The drill head?"

Dorian paused and looked at the aforementioned snake head. Obviously, he couldn't keep the entire thing, it was a massive head after all. Another thought struck Dorian a second later.

'How on Remnant do we plan to transport this?'

 **I have help on the way. Though you will have to lead them.**

'Ok, what help?'

 **Nevermores.**

'I have to full Grimm shift to lead them, don't I?'

 **Yeah. You might also want to inform Ozpin.**

'I should also have him help me set up a meeting with the council of Vale. Sell the skin to them.'

 **That would also be a good thing to do.**

'How long till they get here?'

 **Soon.**

A companionable silence fell on the area. Dorian decided calling Ozpin was probably the best thing to do before the Nevermores arrived. It took a minute before the call went through, and Ozpin picked up.

"Hello Dorian, how may I help you this fine morning?" Ozpin asked in his normal pseudo-monotone voice.

"Hey, Oz. I just wanted to give you a warning for when Ruby and I return." Dorian responded.

"A warning?"

"Yes, the cliff by the Emerald Forest will need to be cleared for a while with no access given."

"May I ask why?"

"Well a large group of Nevermores and I will be dropping off the prize that Ruby and I obtained from our hunt."

"And what would that prize be? Surely it can't-"

"The skin of a King Taijitu and the skin and head of an Emperor Taijitu."

Ozpin went silent. Dorian check to see if the call was still connected. Seeing it was, he spoke again.

"Ozpin?" He asked.

"Dorian, I don't believe I heard you right. What is the skin and head from?"

"An Emperor Taijitu. I'll explain it all when we get back."

"Very well, I'll have that cliff cleared. Though, your team, Glynda and I may meet you there."

"That is agreeable, there will be a rather large amount of Nevermores though."

"Ok, I will see you later, then." Ozpin said.

Dorian went to end the call. He chuckled as he heard Ozpin one last time. The old headmaster was clearly in disbelief about the Emperor Taijitu.

"An Emperor Taijitu… incredible." Ozpin muttered.

"So, how are we getting back?" Ruby asked as he hung up.

"You weren't listening?" Dorian responded.

"Nope." Ruby replied.

"Huh, ok then. You are riding a Nevermore." Dorian answered.

Ruby paled a little. Dorian laughed.

"Ruby have you ever truly ridden a Nevermore before?" Dorian asked.

"Yes, we rode one during initiation, remember?" Ruby responded.

"No, that wasn't riding a Nevermore, that was holding onto one for dear life. Riding one is freeing, and you have no fear of dying when you ride a Nevermore." Dorian said with a wistful look.

"Really? Wait, you said I'm riding a Nevermore, what about you?" Ruby asked.

"I'll be a Nevermore." Dorian answered like it was obvious.

In reality, it probably was. Ruby rolled her eyes at how obvious that answer should have been.

 **The Nevermores are about fifteen minutes out.**

'How do you figure that?'

 **Mortem.**

'Fair enough.'

 **You know, now is as good a time as any to ask her out.**

'And if I don't?'

 **I'll do it for you.**

'...'

 **I'm not kidding. I will take control of your body and ask Ruby out for you.**

'I can't believe it.'

 **Believe what?**

'The Overlord of the Grimm is playing matchmaker with me.'

 **When you say it like that, it sounds ridiculous. I'm serious though.**

'Fine, fine. Let me ask.'

 **You know she will say yes, right?**

'Altdor, shut up.'

 **Just do it then.**

"Hey, Ruby." Dorian asked after another a moment of silence. "You know the dance coming up soon?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to it." Dorian answered, a hopeful smile on his face.

"What?" Ruby asked incredulous.

"Would you like to go to the upcoming dance with me?" Dorian repeated.

Ruby just stared at him. He would admit, it was an odd time to be asking that, especially considering their ordeal the night before.

"So is that a no…" Dorian trailed off.

Ruby smiled. "Yes. I'll go with you to the dance."

Dorian smiled, then started laughing.

"What? Did I say something funny?" Ruby asked.

"No. your sister is going to kill me though." Dorian said as he continued laughing. Ruby looked confused so he continued. "First, I almost get her killed, then I dramatically reduce her aura. A direct result of this is me taking her place on your team for the upcoming Vytal tournament. Throwing another layer on, I almost get the both of us killed, and to top it off, I am now taking the girl I almost killed to a dance. If I were Yang, I would be royally pissed off."

Ruby chuckled a little at him. He would have continued talking but a loud cawing got their attention. A conspiracy of, what looked like, fourteen Nevermores slowly descended on the clearing. Ruby freaked out a little, but Dorian just smiled. Altdor was already conversing with the largest of the Nevermores. He knew that it must be Mortem. A quick order from Altdor had them just circling above the clearing like buzzards.

"Ruby, you might want to get to the trees." Dorian told her as he uncorked a vial labeled NM.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"I'm going to get rather large." Dorian responded. "One more thing, I won't be able to communicate with you while I'm a Nevermore, but when we get close to Beacon, I will caw three times and I want you to message Ozpin to let him know that we are close. He wanted to meet us."

"Got it." Ruby responded and went to the trees.

Once she was safely perched on a low hanging branch, she turned and watched as Dorian took a drink of what must have been Nevermore blood. For a second nothing happened, then Dorian let loose an earth-shattering roar of pain. Ruby watched as his limbs started to change shape and color. Loud snaps could also be heard, almost as if his bones were breaking and moving underneath his skin. Feathers were rapidly growing along his arms as he gained was gaining mass. His legs bent at unnatural angles as they wrinkled. His heels and toes started extending into lethal looking talons.

When his face started shifting, Ruby decided she couldn't watch anymore. She turned from Dorian and covered her ears as the extremely painful shift continued. Slowly the human cries of pain turned into deafening cawing of a massive raven. A shadow soon fell over Ruby and she looked up. The tip of a massive wing was blocking out the sun. Ruby turned toward where Dorian once stood and now saw a massive Nevermore.

Now she understood why she was told to hide in the trees. Dorian the Nevermore was truly massive. He was almost too big for the cleared area of the swamp. Ruby watched as he turned toward her. His massive crimson eye met her silver eyes, and she held her breath in apprehension. Ruby glanced at the white plate surrounding the eye. The tell-tale crosshair that marked the loyal was present around the eye. Ruby released her breath as Dorian leaned his head a little ways into the water so Ruby could climb on.

Ruby hesitated. The giant Nevermore next to her tilted its head sharply as if to urge her to climb on. With no better options, Ruby jumped onto Dorians head and slowly climbed her way down to base of his neck so she could hang on. Dorian tilted his head up and released an extremely loud caw that could only be described as an order to the circling Nevermores above him.

Dorian clasped the Emperor Taijitu's severed head between both his talons before leaping into the sky and spreading his wings. Ruby could feel the powerful muscles underneath her as Dorian rose into the sky. Having achieved flight, Dorian started circling to get higher. Ruby watched as the other Nevermores flew down and started grasping different parts of the Taijitu skins. Six of them had the molted King Taijitu skin, the other eight had the Emperor Taijitu skin. They rose and started following Dorian.

Ruby noted how much larger Dorian was compared to the other Nevermores, save for one. The lead Nevermore one the Emperor Taijitu skin was a fair bit larger than the rest of the Nevermores, the bird looked to be three quarters the size of Dorian, while the rest of the Nevermores were half his size.

The flight back to Beacon was, as Dorian promised, graceful. They were riding the sky, and Dorian was the king. Now that she was in the air, Ruby understood what Dorian meant when he said that riding a Nevermore was freeing. Ruby had no fear, despite the fact that they were far from the ground. She leaned back, still holding onto Dorian's feathers, and watched as clouds passed over them. The freedom was almost intoxicating. Feeling a bit daring, Ruby let go of Dorian and just relaxed. If it weren't for the fact that she was several thousands of feet above the ground, Ruby thought she might fall asleep. The flight was smooth. The massive wings weren't constantly flapping, they simple carried them.

It took a while, but Dorian's three caws reminded her to message Ozpin.

R: Headmaster Ozpin? Dorian wanted me to message you when we were close to Beacon.

O: Ah, good. I assume you and he are riding in on the Nevermores currently flying toward us.

R: Yes and no.

O: No?

R: I'm riding a Nevermore, Dorian is the Nevermore I'm riding.

O: Interesting.

Ruby pocketed her scroll. The flight lasted a few minutes longer. Ruby grabbed hold of Dorian again as they started circling. Around the cliff. The rest of the Nevermores caught up with them as Dorian flew into land. He set the Emperor Taijitu head down and landed next to it. The conspiracy of Nevermores following him did the same with the skins, though they took off soon afterward. Dorian lowered his head to the ground so Ruby could climb off. In his head, Dorian was laughing at the awestruck faces of Weiss, Blake and Glynda. Ozpin looked stoic, as usual, though his eyes did widen a little in surprise.

When she was on the ground, Ruby turned back to Dorian to see what he would do. She noticed his belt of blood vials was wrapped around his leg. How it got there, she would never know. The small group watched, greatly impressed, as Dorian grabbed one of the small blood vials with his talons. With impressive and practiced dexterity and gentleness, Dorian uncorked the vial and with some contorting managed to get some of the blood into his mouth. The effect was almost instantaneous.

Dorian started shrink and feathers started disappearing. Popping and snapping could be heard again as bones repositioned themselves underneath his skin. In a reverse of the process Ruby had seen earlier, Dorian shifted back from a Grimm to a human.

When he was human, he stood up. He wobbled a little, waved a greeting at them, then fell face first into the dirt. Inside his mind, Altdor had already begun the process of reestablishing control. Dorian hated not being able to experience the outside world. Soon enough though, Altdor had at least restored a connection with his ears so he could hear what was going on. Ruby was explaining everything that happened.

She even went to explain the differences between a King and Emperor Taijitu. The swamp, the size, the molted skin, the snake taking out both their auras in what was basically one hit. She had their attention the whole time. Dorian himself was enraptured in Ruby's telling of the story. He was surprised how she sounded when she described how he jumped, unarmed, in front of one of the most dangerous Grimm in existence and punched in the face. She had trouble explaining how Dorian had set the bomb off. If Dorian were being honest, he barely knew himself.

Altdor's power was not the same as aura, how had it activated the dust? That was a question for another time.

Altdor and Dorian both chuckled as Ruby explained the events of that morning. Specifically, when she described how Dorian had asked her to the dance. The way she spoke informed them that Ruby was at the least interested in pursuing a relationship with Dorian. Obviously, Dorian wouldn't mind, he was quite infatuated with the girl. Dorian continued regaining control of his body. He found it odd that it was taking nowhere near as long as the last time he full Grimm shifted. Altdor explained that it was due to his power starting to spread further through Dorian's body.

In all, it took a little over two hours for Ruby to finish her story. It was when she was explaining the flight back that Dorian finally regained control of his body. He was still sore. Then again, having your aura shattered in one blow was bound to do that.

He slowly came to stand up as Ruby finished the explanation. When the others saw that he was awake, Weiss walked up to him. She looked pissed. She walked up to Dorian and slapped him across the face, hard.

"That's for almost letting our leader die." She hissed before stalking away.

Blake looked apologetic. "She was quite worried about you two when we got alerts saying that you had no auras."

"Fighting a Grimm that can shatter in one blow is bound to do that." Dorian responded, still in a bit of shock from the slap.

The eyes of the audience widened. Apparently, Ruby hadn't mentioned that little detail. Suddenly, Dorian was glad Weiss had walked away when she had.

"One blow?" Blake asked, quietly.

"Yeah. Emperor Taijitus are incredibly strong." Dorian explained. "A single direct hit from an Emperor Taijitu can shatter someone's aura."

"And that is the head of an Emperor Taijitu then?" Ozpin asked pointing to the massive serpent's head.

"Yes." Dorian answered as he walked up to it. "This is the head that leads the way when it burrows underground."

Dorian unsheathed a single knife. Ruby recognized it as a Nevermore steel feather. Dorian stabbed the feather into the skin on the head. Surprisingly, it went through.

"Dorian how did you pierce the skin?" Ruby asked.

"Sharpened the blade to a super fine point." Dorian answered not taking his eyes off the corpse. "I'm going to be busy the rest of the day carving up these skins and head. Blake, tell Weiss, if she wishes, that she can come with me and Ruby tomorrow."

"Where are you going tomorrow?" Blake asked.

"After classes, I promised Ruby I would take her to see my sister. She can explain it later." Dorian responded.

Realizing they weren't going to get anything else out of him, the group headed back to the school. Dorian continued working until the sun went down.

When he was finished carving the skins and head, called his auctioneer to inform him the King Taijitu skin was ready and where to pick it up. The man and his team arrived a few hours later to take the product to a secure location. The pick-up lasted no longer than thirty minutes, despite the size of the King Taijitu skin.

Before he left, Dorian requested he leave behind a large crate and a phone number for one of Vale's council. The man complied and gave Dorian his requested information and a crate before he left the grounds. Dorian set to work extracting the teeth from the head of the Emperor Taijitu. He placed each tooth inside the crate. He lost count of how many teeth entered the crate, but he had a lot of them. He also set about picking up any loose scales left about from the loading operation and putting them in the crate as well. When he had finished, the crate was full. He would store it later. He had one more call to late.

The phone rang and rang but no one picked up. Dorian tried again. The other line picked up on the final ring.

"Hello? Who is this? How did you get this number?" A woman's tired, if somewhat panicked, voice came from the other side.

"Hello councilwoman." Dorian answered.

"Hello? Who is this?" She demanded.

"You can call me Gin." Dorian answered.

"Gin? Why do I know that name? How did you get this number?" The councilwoman repeated.

"How I got your number and how you know my last name are the same. I am a dealer on the black market." Dorian answered.

"Are you trying to blackmail me?"

"Absolutely not. I don't deal in information. Though I do have a proposition that the city of Vale might find most… interesting."

"If you aren't trying to blackmail me, why do you call me at this ungodly hour?" The councilwoman was just confused now.

"Simple. I had a long day. I wanted to get in touch with you as soon as I had your number. Now do you want to hear my proposition, or not?"

"You know that this can be traced right?"

"Sure, it can, but no. This scroll that I am speaking to you from is encrypted, untraceable, and a burner. Besides, why would you need to trace it when I only want to help?"

"What do you want?"

"Tell me, councilwoman, what do you know about Emperor Taijitus?"

"Nothing. Never heard of them."

"Interesting. Well, brief Grimm studies lesson, Emperor Taijitus are the elder form of King Taijitus, similar to how an Alpha Beowolf relates to a Beowolf. It just so happens that Emperor Taijitu skin is, extremely resilient, to pretty much everything. The scales in particular are even more durable."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, that's where I come in. I deal in Grimm commodities."

"Grimm commodities?"

"Yes. I collect and sell different parts of Grimm, such as their teeth, claws, pelts and other such products."

"That is against the laws across the planet."

"I know. I think it's a bit ridiculous, but hey, that's why I do through the Black-Market. However, I have recently come into possession of a rather large Emperor Taijitu skin. And I would like to sell it to Vale."

"Why?"

"Dark days are coming, councilwoman. My information network informs me that there are plots in motion to bring about the destruction of this planet we call home. Starting with Vale. I have a fair few vested interests in this city that I really don't want to lose. That is why I am offering the extremely protective skin of the Emperor Taijitu to Vale."

"..."

"Councilwoman?"

"How much do you want?"

"Really? Well then, I was willing to offer at the greatly discounted price of one million lien."

"One million? You made it seem like it was worth way more."

"It is, tack two more zeros on to that to see how much it actually worth. Think about it, I'm practically giving this to you."

"I'll have to convene with the rest of the council to approve this purchase."

"Take all the time you need, madam."

"Can I reach you again from this number?"

"No, madam, you can't. I will call you."

"How will you know-"

Dorian hung up. The deal was done. Of course, it probably wasn't the best idea to sell the skin for 99% off, but it would secure future dealings. If the council liked the purchase, then he could make money off of them. He also knew a few people in the market who felt like they would owe him for this. All in all, it was a very good day.

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH119**

 **Information - Yes, this is a filler chapter, but it's spring break, so I will be relaxing a little. That and I have events planned in the future that don't transition nicely. Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted, hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	20. CH19: Gintus the Younger

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 19: Gintus The Younger**

* * *

The morning was not coming quickly for him. Dorian was fast asleep, but Altdor was lost in his thoughts. Carefully and quietly, he took control of the body, and got up. He was careful to ensure that the rest of the team remained asleep as he made his way out of the room. He needed to think, and a morning walk was as good a time as any to do so.

The thing that he was worried about, his one major problem, was Dorian. In the years since he had found the boy and chosen him as a vessel to house is power, he had become… attached. The Overlord had never expected to befriend the boy. Yet he had. They worked together in such perfect sync. Originally, he had planned to just take over his body and permanently shift it into the overlord. Now though… that no longer seemed to be the best option.

That led to his main problem, how to separate himself from Dorian when his power had fully coalesced? At present, there seemed to be no answer. This was bothering Altdor. He was the Overlord of the Grimm, the most powerful Grimm in existence, and he had grown attached. To a Huntsman in training, no less. It was frustrating.

The frustration was getting to him as well. He stopped, and with a yell he slammed his fist into one of the walls. The wall gained a lovely new window. Through the hole, Altdor saw that the sun was climbing. Teams would be waking soon. The staff was probably up as well.

"You're going to pay for that, right?"

Altdor turned so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. Standing in the hall, with a slightly amused smirk on his face, was Ozpin. Altdor had no clue he was there. He was starting to lose his touch.

 **"** **How much will it cost?"** 'Dorian' asked.

"Oh, not much." Ozpin answered with an amused glint in his eyes. "Perhaps, just some answers to an old man's curiosities."

 **"** **What you like to know?"** 'Dorian' asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You're not Dorian, are you?" Ozpin asked.

Altdor moved his hand ever so slightly closer to _Noblesse Oblige._ His eyes narrowed a little more.

 **"** **What makes you say that?"** he asked.

"Simple observations. Little quirks I've noticed ever since I met Dorian." Ozpin responded.

 **"** **Explain."** came the terse reply.

"You carry yourself differently, for one. Dorian is a lot more relaxed, yet is usually on guard, as if he expects to be attacked at any and all times. You, however, are a lot less relaxed. You carry yourself with authority, as if you have led armies and hold far more power than you let people believe. You are also a lot more guarded than Dorian ever is." Ozpin explained. "That, and you have different voices. Subtle enough that unless you are looking for it, you would never notice. Your voice is deeper and laced with power. Dorian's is not."

 **"** **And you got this all from simple observation?"** 'Dorian, inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm more observant than most." Ozpin answered. "I would assume that you were, as Dorian said, the other side of his split personality, were it not for one thing."

 **"** **And that is?"**

"You aren't Dorian. You act and feel like you don't belong. I would call you a parasite, were it not for the fact that your presence appeared to be mutually beneficial to us all."

 **"** **You are taking this far too well."**

"I was introduced to the Overlord of the Grimm a few weeks ago."

 **"** **Touché. Now that you have found the truth, I assume that you want a name?"**

"I would appreciate it if I knew who I was talking to."

 **"** **Very well. Since I am the alternate Dorian, you can call me Altdor. Now, may I inquire as to why you were searching for me, or rather, Dorian."**

"Yes. I was searching for him to inform him that Yang has awoken, and your team is excused from morning classes."

 **"** **Interesting. Thank you, Ozpin, when he wakes, I shall let him know. May I assume that this conversation never happened?"**

"Of course. I will also offer you a piece of advice as well. Ironwood is apparently hunting for you."

 **"** **So, he's finally found me, has he. Very well. Thank you, Ozpin, have a pleasant day."**

Altdor headed off back toward the dorm. He would've informed his team that Yang was awake via scroll had he not left it in the room. He came to the door and knocked, just in case.

"It's open." Weiss called.

Altdor felt Dorian waking in the back of his mind. With some minor confusion on his part, Altdor gave him control and they entered the room. The girls were changed and ready to go to classes.

"Hey Dorian." Ruby greeted. "Where were you?"

"I went for a walk… apparently." Dorian said, scratching his head.

'Speaking of, why were we in the hall?'

 **I needed to think. I ran into Ozpin.**

'How did that go?'

 **He knows of me. Maybe not who I am, but he knows of Altdor. He also let me in on some great news.**

'Good news?'

 **Yep, Yang is awake, and we have been exempted from classes.**

The girls were starting to get worried. Dorian had been staring at the wall with a blank look on his face for a while now. They knew he spaced off often, but this was ridiculous. Inside however, Dorian was jumping for joy. His friend was awake and fine. He came back to reality when he felt a sharp pain on his cheek. Regaining his sense of reality, he looked at Weiss as she had a look of triumph. The others were just staring in shock.

"Weiss, what was that for?" Ruby asked, incredulously.

"What? It worked didn't it?" Weiss answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Dorian turned to Blake. "Did she just slap me?"

"Across the face." Blake confirmed.

"Oh, good to know." Dorian answered. "Now if I may have your attention please."

The girls all shut up and looked at him.

"By order of Ozpin, we are not going to classes this morning." Dorian said.

"What? WHY?!" Weiss yelled in disbelief. "What reason would he have for us to not go to class today?"

"Yang's awake." Dorian nonchalantly responded.

"YANG!" Ruby yelled before running out the door with her semblance, presumably to the infirmary.

Dorian chuckled and shook his head. The other girls left as Dorian changed quickly. It took him a few minutes before he was ready to go. Grabbing his sword and sheathing it, Dorian headed down to the infirmary. When he arrived, he heard his team arguing with one of the nurses. Dorian ignored them and turned went toward where Yang was. Yang's bed was sectioned off from the rest of the infirmary. Dorian and Altdor had a suspicion as to why. He barely heard the nurse telling to back away when he opened the curtain around Yang's bed.

Upon seeing her, Dorian and Altdor's suspicions were confirmed. Yang was no longer human. She had successfully hybridized. She still looked mostly human, but the signs were there. The first things he noticed were the various Grimm bones on her. The most notable being on her hands. Where _Ember Celica_ once rested were now large white bone gauntlets. Looking closer, he saw grooves in the plates. Altdor guessed that the hybridization process had either made replicas of Yang's old weapons and grafted them to her forearms, or her weapon had become the bones on her forearms. Overall, Yang's complexion was darker. Not tan, but more along the lines of black. Grimm black. Red markings, like those of the Grimm could be seen running across her skin. A telltale crosshair was over her right eyes.

Dorian looked again, startled at that observation. Yang did indeed have two right eyes. One right above the other. The eyes were close to the size and shape of a normal Grimm eye. They had similar characteristics as well. One was a solid crimson, the other was a solid lilac. Her left eye wasn't normal either. It was a mix of crimson and lilac. It was a strange combination.

Her hair had also changed. It was no longer the blonde mane she had become known by. It had become black. It was a shiny black, with odd white markings that appeared naturally throughout it. It was odd. The whole situation was odd. Yang was still beautiful, just Grimm… and with three eyes. Odd, but still Yang.

Dorian became aware of the rest of the team standing behind him, staring at Yang. Ruby, however, upon seeing her sister awake, leapt at her, and they embraced. Dorian stepped back and watched as Yang sort of, reunited with her sister. There was still some apprehension in Weiss and Blake.

"That's still Yang, you know, that right?" Dorian asked them.

"Is it though?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. I told you that she would be different, did I not?" Dorian asked.

"You did, just, I didn't think you meant biologically." Blake answered.

"Sorry if I didn't clear that up. However, for all intents and purposes, she is still Yang Xiao Long, but part Grimm." Dorian responded. "And that is how she will remain."

"But what happened to her?" Weiss asked.

"I made her part Grimm." Dorian answered.

All eyes turned to him at that. Dorian rushed to explain himself.

"It was the only way. Yang had a piece of rebar sticking out of her body, it had pierced her lung. We had to get it out and stem the external bleeding. With that out of the way, I figured the only chance Yang would have to live was if I hybridized her. I did the same thing to a Praying Mantis before initiation, and he is now Harpsichord. I knew that the process could regrow limbs, I figured organs weren't too big of a step up. I was right, though, I didn't expect for it to go this far." Dorian explained.

There was a moment of awkward silence as the group processed Dorian's explanation. Yang didn't need that long though. She had already somewhat figured out the whole situation. A few weeks of sitting bored in your mind will do that to you. Yang smiled and thanked Dorian for saving her.

"There is one more thing before I go." Dorian said. "I would like to take all of you into Vale tomorrow to meet someone."

"Who?" Weiss asked.

"Not here." Dorian answered. "They aren't shady, if that's what you're wondering."

"Why can't you tell us?" Yang asked.

"There are too many listening ears here." Dorian answered.

"Ok then. Just let us know when to be ready to leave." Ruby spoke up before the conversation got any more out of hand.

Dorian nodded and left. Yang's new look had a him a little bit shaken. It wasn't the worst thing in the world, it was just odd.

The rest of the day passed mostly normally. Dorian got permission from Ozpin to head into to Vale the next afternoon. Classes went about as usual. There were really only two events that even somewhat noteworthy. The first involved Yang. To say she was angry at finding out that Ruby had been sleeping with Dorian would be like saying that the ocean is wet. She wasn't angry though, she was absolutely furious, at first.

In her anger, she had lashed out at Dorian when he tried to explain the situation. He received a nice solid blow across his jaw, probably almost breaking it. Yep, Yang was still Yang. The reason this was noteworthy was because of two things. Dorian discovered how much control he had over Yang, due to her hybrid state, and what would happen should Yang try to harm him.

Yang too felt the pain of the blow, on her jaw. It was almost as if she had punched herself and Dorian at the same time. She wasn't happy when she found that out. Yet she still went for another blow until Dorian ordered her to stop. The Grimm side of Yang obeyed, while Yang tried to resist. The Grimm won. It appeared that the human side of Yang still had control, while Dorian controlled what part of her was Grimm. It was actually quite disconcerting at first. Though it did give Dorian time to explain that Ruby was only seeking comfort from the terror she had been experiencing at night since the fight with the Paladin.

Surprisingly, once she had calmed down, Yang understood. Dorian had stepped into Yang's place as Ruby's comfort. Fortunately for Yang, and Dorian for that matter, Dorian had no ulterior motives toward comforting Ruby. She ended up being pretty accepting, if wary about the situation. Though, that might have just been helped by her new Grimm physiology and instincts. With a promise to not do any harm to Ruby, and to help Yang with her new Grimm features, Dorian was allowed to walk away, mostly unharmed. His jaw was definitely going to be hurting for a while though.

The most interesting part throughout the whole ordeal was the discovery of what the white parts of Yang's hair meant. When looking at Yang's hair from behind, the white parts lined up to form the shape of the burning Beowolf's head that Dorian sported on his eyepatch. A mark of loyalty had to appear somewhere, he supposed.

Another thing of note was Professor Port's Grimm studies class.

"Today, we have something rather special for you, student." Port announced happily.

The rest of the class groaned. Usually a special Port class involved him rambling on and on about one of his totally true exploits from his past. Dorian was sure there was some truth in them, just not a lot.

"Yes, today we are going to hear a first-hand account of one of the rarest Grimm on the planet, from our very own Dorian Gintus and Ruby Rose." Port announced boisterously.

The professor beckoned them both to the front of the room. Dorian walked down and Ruby followed. Dorian noted that the students were ready to hear what they had to say, Yang in particular was watching with vested interest. She hadn't heard this yet.

Ruby briefly explained what they were doing and how they had come across the Emperor Taijitu. A few students questioned what an Emperor Taijitu was. Dorian explained that in detail. Several students had begun taking notes. Dorian and Altdor both chuckled at that. Together Dorian and Ruby described the events that had happened from their unique perspectives. Students got a chuckle as Dorian berated himself for not paying attention to the branches he was jumping to, as one of them breaking is what ultimately got the attention of the Taijitu. It was news to Ruby when Dorian mentioned he actually didn't originally know how they were going to get the Taijitu skin out of the swamp.

As Ruby was explaining how she and Dorian had focused on trying to keep the heads attention on separate targets, Dorian noted that everyone was paying attention. Even Professor Port was paying rapt attention to the two as they described what had gone down in the swamp. It also appeared as quite the shock to find out that there was a swamp deep in the Emerald Forest.

It was while they were describing how they ended the battle that the class realized just how screwed Dorian and Ruby must have been in that situation, not to mention the fact that one solid hit had shattered Ruby's aura. It was with startling clarity that the only reason they were still alive is ingenuity and blind luck. Dorian finished the story with a brief explanation of what he did with what was left from the body of the Emperor, followed by a not so subtle hint that he would be selling the teeth as daggers for fifty lien a pop.

When asked for questions, only one was posed, and that was by the professor.

"That was an excellent story." He remarked. "Now tell me class, based on what you heard, how would you go about fighting an Emperor Taijitu?"

A few answers were put forth, but Dorian shook his head at each one. None of these children were anywhere near ready to fight an Emperor Taijitu. Heck, he and Ruby weren't ready to fight one. Another answer was proposed before Dorian spoke up.

"You don't." Dorian answered.

"What do you mean, my boy?" Port asked.

"If you encounter an Emperor Taijitu, you better hope that you haven't got its attention. They are typically ambush predators. If they have you in their sights, you might as well be dead. If you escape the ambush, well, they aren't ones to let their prey get away so easily. If you run, it will find you and eat you, if you fight, you had better have Lady Luck and Lady Fortune on your side, or you're screwed. By all rights, Ruby and I should be dead. Encounters with the Emperor should be avoided. Like I said, if you encounter an Emperor, you don't fight, you die, or you survive." Dorian finished before leaving for the day.

Needless to say, there was no more talk about the Emperor Taijitu. The rest of the day passed normally. The following day passed normally as well. The afternoon was a fair bit more exciting for Dorian. Since Yang had recovered nicely, she would be joining them. Dorian had a rather large crate with him. They were all set to head to Vale. Yang would be wearing a pair of aviators to hide her odd eyes.

They were walking through the street, following Dorian. Of course, only Ruby knew where they were going. Dorian had told her about his sister after all.

"So, Dorian, you still haven't told us who we are going to meet." Weiss said.

Dorian looked around. Seeing no one who might overhear, he spoke.

"I am going to introduce you to my sister." Dorian said.

"You have a sister?" Yang asked.

"Yep. Her name is Taylor. And I feel it prudent to inform you that this conversation never happened. Right?" Dorian asked with a warning smile.

A chorus of yeses were heard. Dorian smiled and they continued on their merry way, stopping every so often so Dorian could adjust his hold on the crate he was carrying.

"So Dorian," Weiss spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "Anything we should about your sister before we meet her?"

Dorian thought for a moment before speaking. "Yeah. She is a diagnosable genius; she is younger than Ruby, and she can't speak."

"Diagnosable genius?" Weiss asked.

"She's younger than me?" Ruby questioned.

"She's mute?" Blake asked.

"Yes, yes and yes. Taylor's genius is in fabrics, clothing, and math. As for age, she's only fourteen." Dorian explained.

"How do you know she's a genius?" Blake asked.

"She opened a clothing store in Vale and does most of the work herself." Dorian explained.

"How can that be, she's only fourteen. Vale doesn't allow fourteen-year-olds to own property." Weiss said.

"True, but they do allow a twenty-five-year-old to own property. The building is registered under the name of one of my sisters' workers. The money for the bills comes from Taylor's profits. And she was ten when she started." Dorian clarified.

"And the muteness?" Yang asked.

"Birth defect. She was born with no vocal chords." Dorian explained.

"Did she never try to get that fixed?" Weiss asked.

"Nope, she neither needs nor wants vocal chords. There aren't many people who she likes to associate with. I am one of the few." Dorian explained.

They came to a clothing store, and upon seeing the building Dorian could practically feel the excitement coming from the girls, whether that be for the store or meeting his sister, he was unsure. The sign above the door said Gold's Fabrics. Dorian always got a chuckle at the translation of his sister's middle name.

The group walked in, a bell above the door signified their entry. A kind looking woman stood behind the register. She had on a simple outfit of jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was a lovely ocean blue, though they appeared black at the roots. Her eyes were also blue. She looked up and smiled upon seeing Dorian enter the building. Dorian set the crate on the counter and hugged the woman.

"Caeruleum, how are you today?" Dorian asked as the woman returned the embrace.

"I am quite well, Dorian. Got a roof over my head and job to keep me afloat. Now who are your friends?" She asked.

"Well, this is my Team from beacon. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang." Dorian introduced them each. "Guys, this is Caeruleum, the woman who adopted my sister when we came to Vale."

"Dorian, you know that's not true." Caeruleum said. "Don't listen to him, girls. I only agreed to provide the building."

"And you became the primary caretaker of my sister." Dorian interjected. "Thus, I say you adopted her. You know she sees you as a surrogate mother, right?"

The just shook her head with an amused smile on her face. "Well, I assume you didn't stop by just to see me. I'll go get Taylor."

"She seemed nice." Ruby said as Caeruleum left the front of the building.

"Yeah, she is. This building was always her shop. Used to be a florists shop though. When Taylor and I came to Vale, we needed a place to stay. She was the only person that would let us stay for free. We crashed. The next morning, I had to go out on an assignment. I didn't have the contacts I have now, at the time you see. So, I asked Caeruleum if Taylor could stay here while I was gone. She, being the kind hearted woman she is agreed. I get back three days later and find my sister had patched up several of Caeruleum's clothes. The stitching looked like it had been professionally done. Next thing I know, most of the money from my jobs is going to buy a building so that my sister can set up her own clothing shop. Caeruleum's building was rather cheap. I asked if we could buy it and start my sister clothing line here. The laws come, she's the one who gets all the money. Three months later, my sister has started a clothing business and Gin has started his web of Black-Market connections." Dorian explained.

"So, this is a totally legitimate business?" Weiss asked, somewhat incredulous.

"Mostly. I tend to have some work done for me that use some slightly less than legal materials." Dorian answered sheepishly.

"She's in the back. You can go see her in a minute." Caeruleum said as she returned to the room. "So, has he told you everything about this place yet?"

"Yep." Yang said.

"Do you know of his other life?" Weiss asked.

"Yep. I am one of the few people that know him." She responded. "I can understand his concerns though, there are some scary people he knows. You're probably fine to head back."

Dorian led them to the back room. The first thing they saw was the mannequins, many with half-finished dresses on them. There was a lot of equipment as well, including what looked like a laser cutter for some reason.

They saw a young girl darting back and forth with various fabrics and pins. She was a pair of gray shorts with a blue t-shirt. Her black hair flowed down to just past her shoulders. When she turned, they saw that she a similar pair of heterochromatic eyes, similar to those of Dorian. Yang saw that the girl had the same color scheme of eyes that Dorian had when she met him in her mind. A deep royal purple left eye, and a lovely sea blue right eye. Although, unlike Dorian, Taylor wore a pair of black glasses over her eyes.

The girl stopped when she saw Dorian. A wide smile split her face as she ran and almost tackled Dorian. The shifter just embraced the girl who they now assumed to be his sister. When they released each other, Dorian turned to his team.

"Girls, this is my sister, Taylor Aurelia Gintus. Taylor this is my team from Beacon." Dorian introduced them and pleasantries were somewhat exchanged.

Being mute didn't really help. Fortunately, Dorian had long since learned the art of communicating mute. His sister was able to communicate easily with them through Dorian. Something the team was quite appreciative of.

After about half an hour of getting to know one another, Dorian brought their attention to the main purpose of his visit. When they had a lull in the conversation, Dorian had grabbed the crate he came with. Opening it up, Ruby recognized it as part of the skin from the Emperor Taijitu. A pitifully small part compared to what they had returned with, but part of it nonetheless.

"Taylor." Dorian began. "As you can see, I came for more than to just introduce you to my team."

Taylor looked at Dorian over her glasses with a smirk.

"Yes, I know you already know that. The crate gave it away didn't it?" Dorian asked.

Taylor nodded.

"Anyway. My friend Yang here is in need of a protective covering. Due to her knew hybrid form, her aura is less protective than mine." Dorian explained.

Taylor looked at Yang sympathetically.

"So, I brought you some skin from an Emperor Taijitu to make into a coat of some kind for Yang, I was thinking trench coat as that would probably be the best, though I think I will leave the choice up to her." Dorian said.

Taylor nodded and looked to Yang.

"Yeah, I think I'll take a trench coat. If Dorian says it'll help, chances are it will, right?" Yang asked.

Taylor nodded and turned back to Dorian, with a look that said what else.

Dorian sighed and said, "I also want to custom order a dress for each of my team."

His team looked at him incredulously.

"Dorian, Why?" Ruby asked.

"The dance is coming soon, and I wanted to repay all of you. Mostly for almost killing all you… on more than a few occasions…" Dorian trailed off. "And I wanted to get my date something nice before the dance…"

Ruby blushed as Dorian smiled at her.

"Can you even afford it?" Weiss asked.

"Of course, I can. What sort of brother would I be if I couldn't afford my little sister's wares?" Dorian asked insulted.

Weiss raised her hands in surrender. "I didn't mean anything by it."

Dorian just shook his head as Taylor grabbed a pad and paper.

"I'll be waiting outside. Taylor will take your measurements. Just tell her what you want, and I will cover the costs." Dorian said as he left the building.

Two hours later and the group had finished, and they were on their way back to Beacon. The girls were incredibly grateful to Dorian for his kindness, and the had absolutely loved his little sister. Overall things were looking up.

 **You shouldn't be having such positive thoughts.**

'Why not?'

 **Things will crumble before your very eyes.**

'How so?'

 **I don't know. Though, all it takes is one faulty block for the tower to come crashing down.**

'I think you're overreacting.'

 **I think I'm just being cautious.**

'There isn't much that can go wrong though.'

 **There is plenty that can go wrong. Need I remind of a certain tournament coming up that has students from the other academies fighting each other. Oh, and don't forget the Emperor Taijitu that would have, by YOUR admission, killed you and Ruby had you not been incredibly lucky.**

'Point taken.'

 **I'm just saying it might be prudent to be a little more cautious in the future.**

'Fair enough. I will exercise caution during the tournament. But for now, please let me enjoy my little victories.'

 **Ok, I'm just warning you.**

'I know. Now you can't say you didn't warn me.'

 **Ha. Right.**

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH120**

 **Information - Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	21. CH20: Dancing the Night Away

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 20: Dancing the Night Away**

* * *

It was the week of the dance, and Dorian was panicking. Despite his knowledge and skills, Dorian had one major problem. He had asked Ruby to the dance, yet he had no clue how to dance. It was not something he had need of when he had begun his life in the Black-Market. He figured he'd need to know, so his first option had been Weiss. It wasn't going as well as he had hoped.

"Let me get this straight. You can't dance, so you are asking me to teach you how to dance, since I come from nobility?" Weiss asked.

"Pretty much, though I said a noble lifestyle. I figured you would know how to dance." Dorian answered.

"And you want me to teach you?" Weiss responded.

"Yes. That sounds about right." Dorian replied. "Is there a problem with that?"

"YES! You are asking me to teach you how to dance a week before the dance." Weiss responded incredulously.

"I figured that would be enough time to learn." Dorian answered. "Unless we're dancing the Tango."

"You and Ruby won't be doing any Tangoing on my watch." Yang said as she walked into the room.

"AND we have to set up the dance. I don't have time to teach you how to dance." Weiss responded as she left the room.

'She didn't have to be so rude about it.'

 **Dorian, you really need to stop panicking.**

'What am I supposed to do then? I don't know how to dance. Wait, you've lived a long time, you could teach me.'

 **Dorian, I don't dance, period. Never had the need, so no I can't teach you.**

"DORIAN!" Yang yelled finally getting his attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Yang, did you want anything?" Dorian asked as his attention was drawn back to reality.

"Yes." Yang replied. "You need to calm down. This is a school dance. There will be no ballroom dancing, no tangoing, none of that. It's just going to be a good time to hang out with friends. Besides if a slow dance does come on, just do the simplest couples dance of all time with Ruby."

"The simplest couples dance of all time?" Dorian parroted.

"You really haven't danced before, have you?" Yang asked.

"Not unless you count crossing blades." Dorian answered.

"Nope. Dorian, the simplest couples slow dance of all time is when Ruby puts her hands on your shoulders, you put your hands on her waist and you just sway back and forth to the music." Yang answered.

"That's it?" Dorian asked incredulous. "Really?"

"Yep, though I do want you to note I said waist, that is the sides if you didn't know. If your hands start wandering, well, you won't have hands anymore." Yang responded.

"You won't be able to cut off my hands, you know that, right?" Dorian answered.

"I may not be able to, but Blake and Weiss can." Yang responded with a smile.

"Right, they aren't bound like your Grimm side is." Dorian muttered. "Look, Yang, I want you to know that I don't have any plans for Ruby other than a fun night at the dance."

 **And help in our fight against the Usurper.**

'Your fight, and Yang probably already knows that.'

"Fair enough, Dorian. Just have to play the part of overprotective sister, you know?" Yang answered.

"Of course, Yang. I know." Dorian answered. "We should go and help set up before Weiss gets angry at us."

"I think she's already angry at you." Yang commented.

"It was the nobility stereotype, wasn't it?" Dorian asked.

"Nah, it was probably the fact that you don't think she is from nobility." Yang answered as she got up to leave.

"Truth be told, I don't think anyone is from nobility. For a person to be of nobility, I think that should mean that they are noble. Very few people have I met that encapsulate the idea." Dorian explained.

"Like yourself?" Yang tested.

"Absolutely not. I am not noble, Yang." Dorian responded as they left the room.

"Really? You don't claim the title of noble? May I ask why?" Yang inquired as they walked down the hall.

"Yes, you may." Dorian responded with a sigh. "I am not noble. I work beyond the law. I deal in illegals. I've killed people. Yang, to be noble, is to have fine personal qualities or high moral principles. I don't have those. If I had to describe my morality, it's not good, but it's not bad either."

"You lost me." Yang commented.

"Think of it like this, would you consider it good to kill a mass murderer?" Dorian asked.

Yang paused to think of that.

"It's a difficult question, but it is the easiest way to begin to understand a grayer morality. I have blood on my hands because I say yes. I think it is a good thing to kill someone who is a killer. At the same time, however, as you know, I work with a drug lord wanted across Remnant." Dorian explained. "The problem with morals is that they are entirely subjective and the line of what is a good moral is very thin. To use my example, most people would say murder is evil, but is it so evil if you murder a murderer? Just, food for thought."

Yang didn't answer. She didn't know how to answer. Dorian made a valid point. His morals may not be all good, but at the same time they weren't all bad. He worked outside the law, but his "job" wasn't technically wrong. Killing the Grimm was what they were training for after all. Even if he had done some bad things, Yang would still class Dorian as a good guy. But that still left her with the question, is murder still bad if it is against another murderer?

That question continued to float through Yang's mind as the day wore on. She and Dorian were conscripted by Weiss to do the heavy lifting for the Dance. Dorian did the table while Yang focused on the equipment to be used at the dance

Unbeknownst to anyone else, Altdor was also setting up for the dance. He had been quietly ordering Harpsiclones around. Hiding them throughout the room and around the building. If asked, all he would say is that he had a hunch.

Otherwise, the rest of the week was actually quite boring. Classes still passed as per usual. The team was still a team. Really, nothing much happened. Well, almost. This was the week that Altdor decided to determine just how extreme the hybridization of Yang had been. The results were rather surprising.

The white bone gauntlets that had replaced _Ember Celica_ actually were Ember Celica. Altdor's power had changed them so that they were now a permanent fixture of Yang's wrists. They still functioned almost identically, though now with a few additions and a major subtraction. They no longer fired like a shotgun. Now they fired in a manner more akin to that of Dorian firing Nevermore steel feathers from his left hand, however it appeared to be some sort of bone fragment rather than a steel feather. It was odd to say the least. Otherwise, it still mostly functioned like her weapons originally did. To Yang's joy, they still had a strong kick to them when she fired, not as strong as they used to be, but still strong. All that she needed was to paint them yellow and black. Then it would be as if nothing had changed.

Other changes to her became apparent as the week wore on. For one, her senses had increased drastically. It was disorienting at first, but Yang was slowly getting used to it. The worst however, was from her eyes. She could still see normally, but her new Grimm eyes added odd tints and aspects added to everything. Altdor was able to explain it to her, somewhat. He didn't have the same eyesight as his Grimm, so he didn't really know himself how to answer Yang's problem. He was able to tell her that the strange tint the world took was just a natural side effect of the entire crimson eyes of the Grimm. Dorian was able to affirm Altdor's statement. He also assured Yang that she would get used to it eventually.

There were some minor negatives to the Grimm side as well. The first was anger. Due to being part Grimm, Yang's negative emotions tended to be in flux, thus making her far easier to anger. She was testy at the best of times throughout the week. Dorian's only suggestion was to meditate and calm her mind. Unfortunately, that's far easier said than done. This new temperament combined with her new appearance tended to scare off people. Yang's life had become quite lonely outside her team and their friends. Yang's old friends had abandoned her. Not that she had time for them anyways, she had a few weeks' worth of homework to catch up on. Something Weiss made sure she knew every day. There was the small mercy that the teachers didn't treat her any differently.

The final major change that Yang experienced was in her semblance and aura. Despite the fact that her aura had all but abandoned her, Yang was easily as strong as, if not stronger than, an Ursa, without the use of her semblance. The change didn't stop there. Her semblance had taken on a change as well. Due to the fact her aura could not take hits like it used to; her semblance had adapted. No longer did Yang have to take a hit to gain strength. Now her semblance worked by amplifying strength as she dealt hits. Dorian and Altdor learned this quite painfully during a sparring session with her. It was also agreed that Dorian would no longer be sparring with Yang. If anyone were to ask how this happened, they wouldn't know. Altdor said it best though.

 **Never underestimate the adaptability of the humans and the faunus. They will survive one way or another, even if that means doing what seems to be impossible or breaking the very laws of the nature that governs them.**

It was during these spars that Dorian learned the effects of a new shift though. Ursa blood injected to his Grimm arm resulted in a massive muscle mass magnification. It allowed Altdor to somewhat stand toe to toe in a fist fight against Yang with her incrementally augmenting strength. They were never victorious in their spars, however. While Dorian and Altdor were excellent fighters, that ability was with a sword or other blade. Not fist to fist. When comes to fisticuffs galore, Dorian and Altdor couldn't even hold a candle to Yang. Then again, that was her forte.

Nevertheless, the week passed. And all too soon it was Saturday. The day of the dance. Dorian was a bit nervous throughout the day. Fortunately, he was able to gain a small reprieve when a message from his sister informed him that the girls' outfits were done. Though, Yang's Taijitu scale trench coat would take a fair while longer. The Emperor Taijitu skin was proving itself to be far less reasonable than she would have liked. Dorian was chosen to head into Vale to pick up their dresses anyway.

A brief hug and one-sided chat with his sister was a bit worrying though. It appeared that some "students" from Haven had come into her store a few days earlier. They had not bought anything, they just appeared to be scoping the place out. Taylor didn't like them one bit. They had felt… sinister. She drew what they looked like and Dorian was worried indeed. The figures she drew were Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. Dorian was being followed. That put Taylor in danger, and Dorian would not have that.

With some pleading to Altdor, Dorian had several Harpsiclones were set up around the building, just in case something dire occurred. If nothing else, it would be purely precautionary. Dorian hoped it was only precautionary.

His nerves returned as he waited outside the dorm that night. He had decided that he would escort Ruby to the dance. It was going to be a fun night hanging out with the girl he really liked.

 **Dorian, you really need to calm down. Your nerves are making me nervous, and I'm not the one going on a date.**

'Altdor, I'm nervous because I don't want anything to go wrong tonight.'

 **Look, hopefully nothing will go wrong, but with our luck, there is bound to be something.**

'Again, I hope not.'

 **Just give it a rest, man. Besides, it would not look good if you were this nervous for your first date.**

'True, though this is technically not a date.'

 **Sure, it isn't. Still you need to calm down. I don't even know why you're so nervous for this.**

'Honestly, I don't either.'

 **Eh, doesn't matter anyway. Hey look, here come Ruby.**

The dress that Ruby had gotten from Dorian's sister was a simple black one with some red highlights here and there. Dorian thought she looked beautiful. With a smile, Dorian held out his arm.

"My lady." Dorian greeted.

"Hi Dorian." Ruby answered with a giggle.

She hooked her arm through Dorian's, and they were off to the dance. While Dorian and Ruby walked through the halls of Beacon, Dorian decided to start a conversation.

"You look quite lovely tonight, Ruby." Dorian complimented.

"Thank you." Ruby answered with a smile. "You look pretty nice too."

"You know, I've been wondering for a while now, why do you want to a Huntress?" Dorian asked.

"Well, I really just want to help people. I figured I could do that by being a Huntress. What about you? Why do you work in the Black-Market?" Ruby responded.

"I work the Black-Market because it pays good. Most of the money I make is for a future. That and I find it to be fun to hunt the Grimm." Dorian answered.

They lapsed into silence until they reached the location of the dance. Inside, there were many students just milling about. A catchy upbeat tune could be heard through the speakers. People were having fun. It was nice. Ruby led Dorian over to a table that sat team JNPR. Sadly, Dorian didn't know them that well, so it was a bit awkward for him. However, Ren was a good conversationalist, when he wasn't being interrupted by Nora.

While Ruby conversed with the other members, Dorian and Ren discussed various way to combat Taijitus, for some reason. They talked for a few minutes, but eventually, a slower song came on. Dorian didn't recognize it, but there were couples on the floor doing the "simplest couples dance of all time" as Yang put it. Dorian stood and held his hand to Ruby.

"Ruby, would you care to dance?" Dorian asked.

Ruby smiled and took his hand. They made their way to the dance floor. They swayed to the music, simply enjoying their time. Ruby and Dorian eventually started talking.

"Yang was talking to me earlier." Dorian said.

"Of course, she was. Dare I ask what she was talking about?" Ruby asked.

"Mostly, it was protecting you. Although, we did talk a bit about morals." Dorian answered.

"Morals?" Ruby inquired.

"Indeed. We ended up talking about what is considered morally good and morally bad." Dorian explained.

"Like what?" Ruby questioned.

"It boiled down to a thought-provoking question. Basically, is something still considered bad if that bad thing stops something worse?" Dorian stated.

"I think it would depend on the circumstances." Ruby said.

"Probably, but now is not the time for such philosophical discussions." Dorian said.

"I agree." Ruby said as the lapsed back into silence.

They danced together for two songs before Dorian started to get a bit peckish. They took a break, and Ruby went out to the balcony. Dorian stopped by the snack table, grabbed a few crackers and two cups of punch. He joined Ruby out on the balcony after a couple minutes. He handed her one of the cups.

"Ozpin came by." Ruby said after a second.

"Really? What did he want?" Dorian asked.

"Nothing much, I think he was just wishing me to have a good night but seemed to want me to leave the dance, for some reason." Ruby answered.

"Really? You think he's predicting the future?" Dorian asked nonchalantly.

"Probably." Ruby giggled. "He always seems to talk like that though, doesn't he?"

"Not always, he was actually quite straight forward when I first met him." Dorian responded.

 **Dorian, we may have a slight problem.**

'Really Altdor?'

 **Yes, the Harpsiclones have seen Emerald and Mercury here at the dance.**

'Really? Have they seen us?'

 **Fortunately, no, their teammate is nowhere to be seen though.**

'We'll keep an eye out for her then.'

 **Nope, wait. Some Harpsiclones saw her on one of the rooftops near you.**

'Really? That's good timing. Have the Harpsiclones follow her.'

 **Already on it.**

Dorian looked around. Eventually he saw her. Surveying the dance. It was definitely suspicious. Dorian decided to point it out to Ruby.

"It would seem we have an unwanted guest." Dorian said as he pointed at the person on the roof.

Ruby turned to see the person as they dropped out of sight. Ruby was confused. Why would there be someone on the roof?

"I have a feeling that they aren't up to any good." Ruby said.

"Want to follow?" Dorian asked.

Ruby nodded. Dorian looked around before opening his jacket. Ruby noticed he had a few blood vials clipped to his belt. He grabbed the vial labeled NM and prepared it for injection.

"Do you always have your blood vials on you?" she asked.

"Yep, can never be too prepared. Now, would you like a ride?" Dorian asked.

Ruby nodded and Dorian injected the blood into his neck. While the pain of his wings growing in began, Dorian jumped over the rail of the balcony to the ground two stories below. Ruby looked over the edge as Dorian landed. Due it being night, she couldn't see Dorian's wings, but she knew they were there. A few seconds and a whoosh later, Dorian was seemingly floating up and down in front of Ruby.

"Would you care for a ride, milady?" Dorian asked as he held out his hand to Ruby.

Ruby enthusiastically took his hand. Dorian pulled Ruby close to him and took off. Ruby held on tight as they followed the person. With the help of Altdor and the Harpsiclones, Dorian was able to keep up with, who he guessed to be, Cinder.

Eventually they came to a stop at the CCT tower. The guards were on the ground. Upon finding no pulse, Dorian declared them dead. Before they entered the building, they called their weapons lockers and made a plan. Ruby was to go in through the front while Dorian would fly up and scout the building through the windows.

Their lockers arrived, and once they were suitably armed, Dorian and Ruby put the plan into action. Dorian flew up and around the building, checking through each of the windows. He wasn't having much luck until he reached the top floor, which contained most of the computer servers. As he made a pass by one of the windows, he thought he caught a glimpse of a shadow moving in the darkness. He was about to turn back and do another flyby when he felt an intense pain his right wing. Whatever struck him caused him to lose control of his flight and crash through the windows into the building.

He looked at his wing and saw a sizeable arrow had pierced it at the second joint. The pain was excruciating. He worked quickly to extract the arrow. Once it was gone, he noted that the wound closed fast. He grabbed and then took a drink of one of the vials of human blood he had on him. The wings shrank quickly, but the pain only transferred to his shoulder blades. He was about to draw his weapon when he heard the woman's voice.

"Well, well, well, the shifter has appeared once again." The calm sensual voice of Cinder Fall said.

Dorian looked up to see that she was standing in front of him and had another arrow aimed right at his forehead. A sinister smile graced her face. He didn't know where Ruby was, but without some quick thinking on his part, he likely wouldn't live to find out.

"Cinder, it is never a pleasure." Dorian answered he with a smirk. "You still have the name Fall? It's still a bit presumptuous if you ask me."

Cinder merely glared at Dorian. It seemed that what she wanted from the CCT was already done. Altdor was quietly ordering the Harpsiclones in the background.

"Gin, the Grimm Shifter, still as insolent as the last time we met. You could have joined us and then we wouldn't be in this position." Cinder said.

"No, what I should have done, along with figuratively spit in your face, was literally spit in your face. That would have been funny." Dorian responded with a laugh.

Dorian heard a quiet ding. Ruby had arrived. Cinder must have heard it too as her concentration lapsed for but a second. That was all Dorian needed. He unholstered _Noblesse Oblige_ and swung his gun at Cinder. He managed to hit the bow she was wielding, but that only succeeded in altering the aim of the arrow. Cinder released it in surprise and the arrow sunk into Dorian's right shoulder. He cried out in pain as he yanked the projectile out of his body and dove behind one of the computer cubicles.

His shoulder was bleeding heavily. Using his left hand, Dorian grabbed it and started applying pressure. It was worrying to him that his aura wasn't closing the wound. While he was trying to stem the flow of blood, Ruby had opened fire on Cinder. She was using her control of fire to block the bullets, somehow. Dorian would never be able to tell you.

With great pain he lifted his own pistol and readied himself to take aim. Cinder had started employing more dust to fight Ruby, but she was unable to make any contact with the young Huntress in training. Ruby was making liberal use of her semblance to avoid taking a hit and trying to get in close.

Dorian rolled out from behind cover and took aim. Setting his gun to VDD, he shot his own dust bullets at Cinder. The villainess was able to block his shots as well, if barely. Ruby was able to get in close and start swinging her scythe at Cinder, but it was all for naught. Cinder's bow shifted into two swords and she was using them with deadly efficiency. Each of Ruby's attacks were blocked and countered with one of Cinder's own.

Nevertheless, they kept fighting. Eventually, Cinder was able to throw Ruby off guard with a kick to her stomach. Ruby was thrown back from the aura charged kick in time for Dorian to join the fray. Despite the pain to his person, Dorian had withdrawn _Memento Mori_ and was dual wielding his sword and gun.

He started off faring quite well against Cinder. She was unable to actually land any of her attacks on Dorian, but he couldn't hit her either. Stab, parry, slash, block, stab, shoot, stab, dodge, parry, bullet, black. It was a deadly dance of blades and guns. Cinder was skilled, but sometimes, skill has to bow to luck. For Dorian, that luck was his date.

Ruby had recovered and was waiting for an opening. She didn't dare shoot Cinder, lest she hit Dorian. Eventually, her opening came. One of Cinder's parries threw Dorian off balance. His gun went sliding away. He brought his sword up to block her next strike, but Dorian was tired and that too was knocked from his hand. Dorian was forced to his knees as Cinder prepared a killing blow.

Ruby, using her semblance rushed Cinder. Ruby took one mighty swing of her scythe, and though Cinder made to dodge, Ruby managed to catch Cinder on the side of her face. Cinder cried out in pain. This seemed to be the deciding factor. Dorian had regained his sword and was preparing to go another round. Cinder decided it was not to be. She threw a very weak fireball at the duo. Ruby and Dorian dove for cover. The fireball didn't do anything to them, but Cinder had already fled. The sound of sirens outside could be heard.

Dorian and Ruby sheathed their weapons as the adrenaline from the fight left their systems. Ruby was exhausted, but Dorian nearly collapsed from exhaustion and blood loss. The wound in his shoulder had closed, but he was still woozy and had to lean on Ruby for support. A soft ding was heard, and the elevator slid open. In its wake was Ozpin, two Atlas security guards, and General Ironwood, someone Dorian wished he would never have to see again. He knew he was safe from Ironwood, for now though, he hoped...

"What happened here?" Ozpin asked.

"And why is your student with a wanted criminal?" Ironwood asked pointing to Dorian. "Guards, arrest him."

The guards rushed forward and put Dorian in cuffs. His right arm unnerved them. Dorian looked up to see an eager gleam in Ironwood's eyes. Clearly, he was either happy to have arrested an international criminal, or he saw an excellent testing opportunity back in Atlas. It could swing either way, Dorian thought.

 **So much for remaining inconspicuous.**

'Oh, shut up. Where were you in that fight? We could have used your help.'

 **Cinder works for the Usurper, remember? I don't want her to know that Gin and the Overlord share a body.**

'Point taken.'

"Ironwood, I would ask that you kindly release my student. He has done no wrong." Ozpin said.

"Ozpin, do you know who this is?" Ironwood didn't give Ozpin a chance to respond. "He is an internationally wanted criminal. He is a high-ranking Black-Market dealer named Gin."

"General, there is no one in Vale, wanted or otherwise by the name of Gin." Ozpin said.

"I don't think there is anyone wanted in Vale by the name of Gin either." Dorian tiredly mumbled.

"James, tell your men to let Dorian go." Ozpin commanded.

"Dorian?" Ironwood asked confused.

"Dorian." Ozpin responded by pointing at the handcuffed shifter.

Dorian gave a weak smile as Ironwood reluctantly signaled the guards to let him go. Dorian sat back down against one of the cubicles.

"Now, Ruby, seeing as how Dorian looks like he is about to collapse, why don't you tell us what happened." Ozpin said.

Ruby quickly explained what had happened. Dorian smiled as he noticed how Ruby left out the parts where he shifted and the Harpsiclones. The broken windows were blamed on Cinder. Ruby finished with how she was able to land a glancing blow on Cinder.

"That's what I know. Dorian seemed to know her though." Ruby finished.

The group looked at him expectantly. Dorian sighed as he struggled to stand.

"I don't know much. I only know her name is Cinder Fall and she is after the…" Dorian paused.

He realized it was probably best if the location of the fall maiden remain a mystery. The only problem though, was that he had not discussed a code with Ozpin should this situation ever arise. Then again, they never thought this situation would arise. However, there was a certain security feature that only Ozpin, Glynda and Dorian knew about.

"The… what?" Ironwood prodded.

"The package the mantis guards." Dorian finished cryptically. "Also, you can probably add a new scar to Cinder's description. Ruby was able to get a painful cut on her from her ear to her mouth. Now Cinder Fall will be forever graced by a wicked Glasgow grin."

Ozpin's eyes widened slightly. The others just looked confused at his cryptic answer. Ruby giggled a little at the thought of the permanent reminder of the damage she had caused the villain. Nevertheless, the two were still exhausted. There were a few more questions before they were allowed to leave back to Beacon.

Dorian still had no clue how he got back to the academy without collapsing. Though once he did make it back to their dorm, he was out before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH121**

 **Information – Yes, I changed Yang's semblance, and Yes, I totally stole the idea from video games. Crucify me. Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	22. CH21: City on a Hill

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 21: City on a Hill**

* * *

R: I got news. Boss has moved me to Mountain Glenn

G: Really? What took you so long to get back to me?

R: I am under heavy watch. N went missing as well…

G: N is at Beacon. Infiltrated Beacon as the 4th member of Fall's team. Harpsiclone is still with her.

R: Small relief. Plans?

G: Teams leaving on missions this week. I have a hunt out in that area. Rare Grimm you see.

R: It will be guarded.

G: I have a friend to help me deal with it. Do you know the plan?

R: No. They've kept me pretty in the dark.

G: Interesting. Inform me of more when you get it.

R: Will do.

Dorian put his scroll away as the elevator opened to Ozpin's office. Fortunately, Ozpin was the only one present. Ozpin was busy doing some work on his computer. Dorian assumed it had to do with dealing with the mission assignments for the first-year students. Ozpin looked up as Dorian entered the room.

"Dorian." Ozpin greeted. "May I inquire as to why you are here and not preparing for your team's missions tomorrow?"

"Ozpin, I wish to leave today. I am not joining my team on their mission." Dorian answered.

"And may I ask why not?" Ozpin questioned as he turned back to his computer.

'Should we tell him of Torchwick's news?'

 **I don't see the harm in that… Then again, he might not let us leave if we do.**

'He can't really stop us.'

 **Fair enough. Then just tell him that we have a hunt of our own lined up. This office is probably monitored.**

'Good point.'

"I have a hunt of my own. Recent order came in for Alpha Beowolf fangs." Dorian replied.

"Ah, yes. Got to keep your contacts happy, I suppose." Ozpin nonchalantly responded. "Shall I prepare a bullhead or landing pad for you?"

"Nah, I can make my own way." Dorian answered as he turned to leave. "Thanks, headmaster."

Ozpin smiled a little as Dorian left the room. He turned back to his computer when the elevator started its descent. Dorian returned to the dorm. His team was in there, preparing for the next day. Before he opened the door, he could hear the girls talking.

"I know what will cheer you up." Yang's ever boisterous voice said from beyond the door.

He didn't hear the response as he entered the room in time to see Yang open a cylindrical package. Dorian and Altdor watched as a small black hairy thing fell out of the package. It hit the floor and… unfolded… into a small dog. A corgi to be precise. Ruby was very happy to see the small animal. Dorian just stood there dumbstruck. Altdor was equally as dumbfounded. He just continued standing there, until he felt something small pressing against his leg. Looking down, he saw the dog on its hind legs with one paw resting against Dorian's leg. He looked up to the girls and down at the dog again.

"I think he like you." Ruby said with a smile.

"I feel like I'm missing something." Dorian said as kept looking back and forth from the dog to the girls.

"Hey Rubes, I think we broke your boyfriend." Yang said with a laugh.

Ruby went as red as her namesake. "Yang! We aren't like that." Ruby cried as she covered her face.

Yang just laughed harder. Blake was the one who decided to take pity on Dorian and explained the situation from her bunk. When she spoke up, Dorian noticed she was trying to keep as much distance from the small dog as possible.

"Apparently, their dad sent their dog in the mail." Blake said.

"Oh, look, there's a letter." Ruby said as she pulled out a small envelope and handed it to Yang. Ruby was looking in the package for anything else.

"Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang." Yang read.

 **Now we know their dad's name.**

'What? Sorry, still trying to work through the logistics of mailing a dog.'

Dorian looked to Ruby again to try and get an answer. Instead, he lost faith in physics. Ruby had turned the package upside down and a large pile of dog food cans spilled out onto the floor. Dorian shouldn't have been able to hold more than five, maybe two with the dog. It looked as if thirty cans had fallen out and landed in a pile. A can opener followed.

'How… what… what?'

 **Don't question it. Don't even think about questioning it.**

'Altdor, I think their dad killed physics.'

 **Most definitely.**

"Welp, I'm gonna grab my weapons and take off before my brain short circuits." Dorian announced after a solid minute of just staring dumbfounded at the cans.

"Wait, don't you want to come with us to pick our mission?" Ruby asked as he grabbed his blade.

"Sorry Ruby." Dorian responded seeing Ruby's crestfallen face. "I have a hunt of my own to conduct. Hey, I'll see you guys again in a few days, though."

That brought a small smile to Ruby's face. Dorian grabbed his blood vials and left the room. After he left, the girls could hear him speaking very loudly.

"FAREWELL Physics. Say high to Newton for me." They heard.

"Yeah, we broke him." Yang said as his voice left earshot.

Dorian soon found himself at the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest. Far enough from anyone to see the shift about to take place. Altdor sent out a call to Mortem to join them as Dorian took a drink of Nevermore blood.

The blood started its work almost immediately. The excruciating pain of having his bones and organ move was never a pleasant experience. His body gaining the mass of the absolutely massive Nevermore that he shifted into was equally as tormenting as everything else. However, the worst part of the Nevermore shift was the face. It was always the face. The pain felt as if someone had bashed his face in with a sledgehammer, or one of Yang's charged punches, and was trying to tear the broken bones out of his face.

The process of Grimm shifting could be described as nothing less than torture. Absolute and cruel. The only relief from the torment was the short time. Never more than five minutes for the worst of it.

When all was said and done. Dorian, an unequivocally gigantic Nevermore, took flight. Even with the increase in size, strength and stamina, it still burned for Dorian to fly as the entire Grimm. However, he could go farther, longer and faster as a giant Nevermore than as a hybrid with Nevermore wings.

His flight was soon joined by another Nevermore. Dorian easily recognized Mortem. Altdor had too much familiarity with the Grimm to not recognize her. Then again, when there was nothing else going on, Dorian would get snippets of Altdor's memories of his mate. It was odd to him that the Overlord of the Grimm had a secret wife. Dorian ignored his passenger as he started communicating with other Nevermore. He would have only gotten half the conversation anyways.

The flight continued and was relatively peaceful. It only lasted about an hour, but it was pleasant nonetheless. Soon enough though, Mortem flew off and Dorian saw Mountain Glenn. The dilapidated cityscape was quite depressing. Landing on the roof of a relatively stable building, Dorian carefully extracted some human blood from one of his blood vials and drank it down. One small mercy he had from Grimm shifting as a full Grimm, he couldn't taste the human blood. It was still excruciatingly painful to shift back, but it was over in a few seconds.

Of course, what full Grimm shift would be complete without a complete loss of all senses and bodily functions? Dorian collapsed a few seconds after fully reverting his shift.

'All right, now that we are here, we need a plan.'

 **Indeed, I sent Mortem out to investigate some areas of interest.**

'Areas of interest?'

 **Yes, I have been receiving word from Harpsiclones and other loyal Grimm that some of the Usurper's traitors have been gathering in various places between Mountain Glenn and Vale.**

'Any connections?'

 **Yes, it is a straight-ish line.**

'Motives?'

 **None, though Mortem and Provenance have cleared out a few of these areas and replaced the traitors with loyal Grimm.**

'Interesting.'

 **Indeed, but we can't worry about that right now.**

'Right. We need to find Torchwick. What do you know of Mountain Glenn?'

 **Other than the fact that it fell to the Grimm? Nothing. Mountain Glenn was after my time.**

'Well, at least we're on the same page.'

 **Really? You don't much about it either?**

'I only know what I was able to gather from snippets of conversation. Mostly amounting to it fell to the Grimm. What about the Harpsiclones?'

 **They haven't gotten this far out yet, except for the one that guards Roman. However, it doesn't even know where it is. And we have no Harpsiclone with us right now that we can ask.**

'What about the Harpsiclone that usually follows us around?'

 **We left in too big a rush to grab it.**

'Dang. breaking physics will do that though.'

 **For now, we should focus on setting up a base. I have a few loyal Grimm on the way to the city right now to help us.**

'Species?'

 **Beowolf pack.**

'Alphas?'

 **One.**

'Alrighty then. Let's focus on regaining senses first.'

 **Almost done actually.**

'Really?'

 **Yep. It's called multitasking.**

'Oh…'

Dorian opened his eyes and looked around. The desolate city seemed to be devoid of life. Dorian stood up and made his way to the edge of the rooftop. He was on one of the higher buildings, thus allowing him a good view. There was nothing. Just buildings, buildings, abandoned streets, buildings, a single Beowolf pack and more buildings. They did see a few good places to set up camp, but for now Dorian wanted to focus on getting to ground level.

The last thing Dorian checked was his arm. The permanent shift had indeed progressed. The good news was that he no longer had massive spines growing from his shoulder and elbow. However, those had been replaced by full bone plate pauldrons and vambraces along the arm. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the armor shift was extremely durable and, with some practice and help from Altdor, could actually retract the armor so that his arm was what it once was. Fur and a bone plate hand. It would definitely be easier to sleep on. For now, though, he left it fully armored.

'I'm becoming more like you each day.'

 **Only physically Dorian. Only physically.**

'Any ideas on how to reverse it?'

 **Some, but not a full fleshed out plan, yet.**

There was a single door that opened to the inside of the building. The staircase ended five stories down. The door into the building was broken off its hinges, so with nothing better to do, Dorian walked into the remains of the building. It appeared that they were in an old apartment building of sorts. Rotting belongings could be seen in the rooms. People had left in a hurry. On some of the walls, they saw blood. Lots of blood. That begged the question though, where were the bodies? The blood splatter had to have come from somewhere. The best Dorian could assume is that the bodies of the unlucky had been devoured. But if that was the case, why were there so few Grimm?

 **I can understand why Grimm tend to come here.**

'Why is that?'

 **Despair. It feels as if the land itself is in such deep despair.**

'Is that what that feeling is?'

 **Yes. I sometimes forget that you aren't as in tune to empathy as I am.**

Altdor said no more as Dorian found another staircase and their descent began anew. The new staircase made it all the way to the ground. Dorian walked through the desolate landscape. They were looking for any activity of the White Fang… or anyone really. They found nothing. Before too long, the sun was setting, and they set up camp for the night.

Tearing about some molding and furniture from a nearby building, Dorian got a small fire going. The night was going to be cold. At least, that's what Altdor said. The next day arrived without incident. The cool of the morning was nice, if a bit nippy, their fire had gone out, and there was a rather large Alpha Beowolf standing over Dorian.

Dorian got and unsheathed his weapon in an instant. That weapon was lowered a second later when the Beowolf had made no move. Dorian saw a crosshair over its right eye and figured that it was on their side.

 **There is no need to harm him, you know.**

'Sorry, I panicked.'

 **I noticed. This is the leader of the Beowolf pack I told you about yesterday.**

'When did he get here?'

 **About three hours after you fell asleep.**

'Where's the rest of the pack?'

 **Dead.**

'Dead? So, he is the only help left?'

 **Yep. I dubbed him Umbra.**

'Umbra? You named him Shadow?'

 **Yes, though he prefers if you keep it as Umbra.**

'Can he understand me in our thought conversation?'

 **Yes. That is the main way I speak to the Grimm, and he never left.**

'Very well then. We should get to work.'

 **Do you know what we are looking for yet?**

'Nope. Torchwick never responded.'

 **Dang. Let's move.**

Dorian grabbed what meager provisions he had left and headed further out into the city. The sun was climbing high in the sky and they had found nothing. A few Beowolf packs were found, but Dorian and Umbra quickly took care of them. Dorian claimed a few of the claws and fangs for later selling. By noon they had the entire northern district covered, and not a sight of anything suspicious. At one point they stopped their search. A herd of Goliaths could be seen in the distance. Dorian was able marvel at their size. Altdor noted that they were really close to Vale. Closer than any Goliath had ever been. It was a bit of a worrying sight. They were pulled from their musings at the sound of a bullhead that could be heard approaching the ruined city.

'Altdor, are there any missions that might lead to a team being out in this region?'

 **I don't know. We never looked at the mission board before leaving. Although, if there are, our team might have tried to get it.**

'Well, if there is a mission, hopefully it isn't too much of a hassle.'

 **Yeah.**

'Want to go say hi?'

 **Umbra does.**

'Good enough for me.'

With Dorian and Altdor in some sort of agreement, Dorian and Umbra headed toward where the bullhead landed and took off from. It was a little bit south of their current location but wasn't that much of problem. Deciding it would be funny to surprise them, Dorian took to the buildings. Once he got near, he saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and… Doctor Oobleck…

 **I didn't take him for much of a fighter. No Umbra, you can't eat them.**

'Did he really just ask to eat my team?'

 **No, just the doctor and the dog.**

'The dog?'

 **The dog.**

Dorian looked down at the group to see Ruby smiling while Oobleck spins around with the dog that Taiyang sent his daughters.

'You think it's a war dog?'

 **No. Beowolves are war dogs. Corgis are just… sad. Umbra says they're also delicious… apparently. They taste like… children?**

Dorian turned to look at Umbra. The Beowolf looked to be doing the equivalent of laughing. Dorian just turned back to the street. Looking back at the group, he saw that Oobleck was giving them orders. Unfortunately for them, a large pack of at least thirty Grimm had appeared.

 **Oh, you meant chicken. Now I'm curious. Have you had children? No, a small relief, I guess.**

'Altdor, shut up.'

Umbra growled threateningly at Dorian.

'And tell Umbra to shut it as well. We got Grimm.'

A large pack of Grimm were seen by the group of Huntresses and the Huntsman. The Grimm hadn't seen them yet, but they were getting close. Dorian unholstered _Nevermourner_ and aimed the crossbow at the lead Beowolf. The pack had noticed the huntresses now and Oobleck appeared to have taken a backseat as the girls prepared for combat.

Dorian prepared too. Discreetly, he injected Deathstalker blood into his legs for what he was about to do. When the extreme pain of having his legs split four times ended, Dorian backed from the edge of the building. Taking a running start, Dorian threw himself off the roof and over the heads of the Beowolves. As gravity took hold, Dorian started shooting the Grimm as he fell. Nevermore steel feathers killed five members of the pack before anyone noticed what was happening. Dorian had kept shooting and unsheathed _Memento Mori_.

The girls and Oobleck watched in disbelief as Dorian landed on top of the leader of the pack and seemed to bounce off it. The impact seemed to have killed the leader, but it still dazed Dorian. As he slowly got up, Umbra appeared. The girls readied to attack the Alpha, but they needn't have worried. The large Beowolf began attacking the pack of traitorous Grimm.

"Fascinating. Absolutely fascinating." Oobleck said as he pulled a notebook from nowhere and started jotting down what he was seeing.

Dorian got up and came face to faces with the girls, while Umbra was in the background downing Grimm.

"Hi girls." Dorian said before turning around and rushing the remaining Grimm, his sword held high.

Ruby was the first to come to her senses as she rushed to join him. Weiss, Blake and Yang followed quickly. Dr. Oobleck watched passively, taking down notes on each of the students. While he was initially surprised that Dorian was here now, in the end, it mattered little. He got see two truly amazing sights.

In all his years as a huntsman, he had never seen anything quite like an Alpha Beowolf slaughtering other Beowolves. Or a Grimm fighting alongside five humans, or rather two humans, a faunus, and two hybrids. It was also the first Oobleck got see Dorian in action. The young man was brutal. He fought to maim first, then kill the Grimm. One of the most interesting things about the way he fought was the changing of his style. Every so often Oobleck could see him shift fighting styles from one that focused on speed, to one that focused on strength, and rarely, to one that balanced the two. The only linking factor was how he made a lot more severing slashes than killing blows. Nonetheless, the fight was done in a few minutes. The girls weren't even wary as they and Dorian walked back over to Oobleck with an Alpha Beowolf following them.

"Dorian, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked as she tried to pull Dorian into a hug.

"I said I was on a hunt, didn't I?" Dorian answered as he accepted Ruby's hug. "If I had known you would be coming here for your mission, I would have waited a day."

"How is that going by the way?" Yang asked.

"Quite well." Dorian said as they reached where Oobleck was standing. "As you can see, I made a new friend. His name is Umbra."

Dorian gestured to the Alpha Beowolf following them. Oobleck and the girls got a good look at their new help. Oobleck noted the strange crosshair over the creature's right eye.

"Well, as fascinating as this all is, we have a reconnaissance mission to continue with." Oobleck said. "Come along girls."

"And Dorian." Ruby added as they started following Oobleck.

"Uh, guys. There is nothing in the northern half of the city." Dorian said as he saw which direction they were going. "I scouted the area out yesterday. Unless, of course you want to see more abandoned buildings."

"Really? Well then, thank you, Mr. Gintus. This way students." Oobleck said as he turned around and started leading the group off toward the south.

"So, what were you hunting, Dorian?" Weiss asked.

"Fangs." Dorian answered.

"Fangs?" Blake asked suspiciously.

"Yep, fangs." Dorian answered nonchalantly as he held out a Beowolf fang for Blake to see.

With Dorian joint the doctor and the girls, Altdor ordered Umbra to head to one of the sites of interest. The Alpha Beowolf left without protest. The group noticed him leaving immediately. The only answer 'Dorian' gave was **"food, probably."**

The group walked for a while. They came across a precious few Grimm packs, but nothing much really happened. Oobleck asked each of the students why they wanted to be huntresses. He asked Dorian as well. Dorian didn't answer, instead choosing to brush the question off and branch into other topics of conversation. This did not go unnoticed by the girls. The sun was descending far faster than any in the group would have liked.

They settled into what was once an office building for the night. Dorian offered to take the first watch. He ignored the girls as he sat on a ledge overlooking the city, his back to the fire. A content smile on his face as he gazed up at the moon. It was a clear night, and the moon shone bright above. Dorian didn't react as he felt someone's presence beside. Turning his head ever so slightly, he saw Ruby sit down next to him. She didn't say anything as she drew her knees to her chest. Dorian was content to just sit and watch the moon in its journey across the sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Dorian asked after a minute of silence.

"Yeah." Ruby responded.

"You should sleep." Dorian said. "Your watch is in a few hours."

"I couldn't sleep. Curiosity won't let me." Ruby answered.

"Curiosity?" Dorian asked, looking at the small girl. "What's got you curious?"

"Your answer to Oobleck's question." Ruby responded "Well, your lack of answer anyways."

"You want to know why I want to be a huntsman." Dorian replied.

"Yeah. I mean, from the way you talk of your life, you don't have to be. You almost make it sound as if this career choice was kind of forced onto you." Ruby explained.

"In a way, it kind of was." Dorian answered. "But I do have my own reasons."

"Care to share them?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Not really." Dorian stated.

"For me?" Ruby looked at him pleadingly.

Dorian looked at Ruby. He tried to resist, but his defenses crumbled, and he gave in to her request.

"Sure." he sighed.

"Thank you." Ruby said with a slightly smug smile.

"I am trying to become a huntsman right now for two reasons. One is to fight the Usurper. The other is for my father." Dorian answered.

"Your father?" Ruby questioned.

"Yep. This job may have been forced upon me, but I was planning it as my next course of action that night in Vale. Ozpin's arrival was pure luck." Dorian explained.

"Really? Those first few weeks you made it seem like you kind of didn't want to be here. Learning of the… Usurper weeks ago makes it seem like that was your only reason." Ruby responded.

"I know. I did that on purpose. I don't like people knowing a lot about me. Too many dangers. But my father. He knew me better than I knew me. He died when I was young. Sadly, it was only six years after the birth of my sister. I was nine at the time and had just recently unlocked my aura. He was the one to unlock my aura. I didn't know at the time, but he looked so sullen after unlocking my aura. I think he knew what my semblance would be." Dorian explained.

"So how does your father factor into your reason?" Ruby prodded.

"I'm getting there. Patience, please. Anyway, it was on his deathbed after that Grimm attack that I made a promise to him. I promised him I would avenge his death. He told me not to go down a path of revenge but do something that would allow me to laugh at death instead. The last words I ever told him was a promise to laugh at death for him. I gave up on revenge and started searching for a way to do just that. Laugh at death for my father. I think being a huntsman and merchant of Grimm commodities is the best way to do that. We face death every day, and every day we live, we spit in death's face." Dorian elaborated.

Ruby sat in silence. She looked at Dorian and saw his sunken shoulders. She leaned over and hugged him gently. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Ruby figured there was still more, but she wouldn't pry for now. Ruby pulled out of the hug when Zwei started whining to get her attention. He had to go, it seemed.

Ruby got up to take care of the dog. When Dorian saw she was leaving the building. He hurried after her. They walked a few blocks before the corgi did his business. He chuckled as Ruby watched her little dog in annoyance. When he was done, they started to head back to the building.

"Really, Zwei? You couldn't have done this closer to the campsite?" Ruby asked the dog.

Zwei just tilted his head at Ruby. Dorian came to a stop. He heard a strange cracking. Looking down, he saw small cracks in the pavement.

 **It would seem that the ground is unstable.**

'No kidding. I wonder…'

 **Dorian?**

'What if our quarry is underground?'

 **Possibly, how woul-**

Altdor's thought stopped as a loud cracking could be heard. Dorian looked back to Ruby. The ground was collapsing. Ruby, Dorian and Zwei started running. One slab of pavement shifted right as Ruby was about to step on it causing her to lose her balance. She tried to grab the solid ground, but she missed.

"RUBY!" Dorian yelled as jumped onto his front to catch her.

Dorian could only watch futilely as Ruby fell into the inky abyss below. Slamming his fist into the ground, he got up.

"Come on Zwei, we have a Ruby to save." Dorian said as he and the dog ran back to the campsite.

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH122**

 **Information - Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	23. CH22: A Not-so-simple Tain Accident

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 22: A Not-so-Simple Train Accident**

* * *

"So, the boss wants to interrogate her himself?"

"Yep, probably has other plans. You know he doesn't get out much."

"Other plans?"

"Well she is a girl. Torchwick has needs."

"Dude don't joke like that. She doesn't look to be older than 16."

"So, just kill her then?"

"I mean, after we get information, of course."

"I just want to know why a human is here."

"Why are you asking me?"

"I don't know, I thought you were supposed to know these things."

"Why would I be the one to know these things? What do I look like? A psychic?"

"I mean, kind of."

"Kind of?"

"If you had an aura, I would say it would be some sort of psychic ability."

"Why? What makes you think that?"

"I'm just trying to justify my response, ok."

"Ok, ok. No need to get testy. Let's just deliver the human to Torchwick."

"Should we make sure she can't leave?"

"How do you mean?"

"We could break her legs."

"I mean, that does seem like a good idea. I just have a chill about that though."

"What?"

"It almost feels like that is trademarked."

"What? Breaking legs?"

"Yes. I feel as if saying we should break someone's legs is trademarked."

"Pass on it then?"

"Yeah. She's probably a huntress anyways. He aura would just heal the damage, wouldn't it?"

"No idea. Probably?"

Ruby was slowly coming around. The fact that she was being dragged deeper into the cavern meant little to her. Her head was still throbbing from the landing. It didn't take a genius to see what had happened. Dorian had tried to save her. Now she was underground, surrounded by enemies, unharmed, possibly seriously injured, and no one to save her.

Well… almost no one. But what could Roman Torchwick do against a veritable army? That, and Ruby didn't totally trust the man. He was a criminal. Working for the highest bidder. He had no true loyalty. The thought did little to comfort her.

They were descending lower into the cave. Remnants of an underground society could be seen along the walls of the cavern. The two white fang members dragging her along were still talking.

"You know, I hear that we won't be having to deal with Torchwick for much longer."

"Really? Who's this info coming from?"

"That woman."

"The one who subjugates Torchwick?"

"Yep. Didn't know you knew such big words."

"I'll have you know that my vocabulary has greatly increased in recent weeks. Now, do you know what's going to happen?"

"Not really, but it seems that she is planning on, and I quote, 'removing a stubborn variable from the equation.'"

"Did she tell you this directly?"

"No, I was eavesdropping on a conversation between her and Torchwick. I saw him after that meeting. He looked particularly paranoid."

"So, you think he's the target?"

"Absolutely. This could also be good for the White Fang."

"What? We claim responsibility for his death?"

"Or we make an example of him."

"Not a bad plan."

The two guards lapsed into silence as they came to a structure carved into the rock wall. Ruby noticed that there were four guards. Each of them heavily armed. One of the guards banged on the poorly made door.

"Torchwick. We got a gift for you!" He yelled.

The door slid open and Ruby got a look at the criminal. His appearance was rather shocking. He looked haggard. His face was gaunt and his skin pale. His hair was disheveled, and his bowler cap looked like it had been smashed. His suit had a few holes in it as well. He walked toward them with a faked confidence that could really only be determined from looking at how he walked. Each step seemed to be made with extra caution.

He looked to be as much a prisoner as Ruby.

"Really." Torchwick almost whispered. "Where did she come from? Why is she here?"

"We don't know. Isn't that you job." One of the guards spat.

"Yes, of course. Take her inside. I'll take it from here." Torchwick said as he slowly walked back inside.

Ruby was thrown in before him. The door was shut, and the small room was plunged into darkness. Roman didn't say anything as he turned on a single lamp. The pitiful light it gave off showed how bare the room was. There was nothing more than a table and a single chair in the middle of the room.

Roman slumped into the chair as Ruby slowly staggered to her feet. She looked at the criminal in confusion.

"You really shouldn't be here, Red." Roman said after a moment, his voice still quiet. "They're gone. You can come out now, Harry."

Ruby watched as a slightly larger than normal Harpsiclone crawled on top of the table. The presence of the Grimm was quite comforting to Roman. Ruby just stood there and watched as he stroked the mantis as if it were a small puppy. Whatever he had been through had broken him.

"What happened?" Ruby tentatively asked.

Roman's head snapped to her. "What happened? A mole was found to be in the Fang. Everyone was scrutinized and I am suspect number 1."

"They found a mole?" Ruby asked as she leaned against the wall.

"No, they found the presence of a mole." Roman said.

"And they think it's you?" Ruby asked.

Roman sighed. "If only they knew how right they were. Maybe they'd end it."

"That bad?"

"I'm lucky if I get to eat. They treat me worse than a prisoner yet still have to defer to my position as their superior. Bunch of animals, the lot of you!" Roman shouted the last part. "Now, why are you here?"

Ruby thought for a second. Roman was technically on their side right now. He had a Harpsiclone, so that had to count for something.

"My team went on a reconnaissance mission to Mountain Glenn. The ground collapsed under me and I ended up here."

"So, no help coming?" Roman asked.

"No. Dor- Gin was there." Ruby said.

"Dor-Gin?" Roman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Gin, just Gin." Ruby laughed awkwardly.

The room lapsed into uncomfortable silence. They could do nothing but wait. They were both prisoners.

Above ground, Dorian was having another problem. He, the girls, Oobleck and Zwei couldn't find a safer route underground. The only way down they had found so far, had been the hole that Ruby had fallen through. Dorian had wanted to jump down it and follow the trail, but Oobleck said that there were other safer ways to get underground. If only he knew where those "safer" ways were. They had been wandering through the abandoned city for a while now, and with Ruby missing, everyone's nerves were getting further and further frayed. Dorian and Yang were the worst though. Yang, possibly due to her new Grimm nature, snapped at everyone when they tried to talk to her. Dorian just felt partly responsible.

Fortunately for them, they had Zwei. The small corgi was the one who found their way underground. The small dog got their attention when he spotted two White Fang guards. The group stealthily followed the two faunus. The two faunus unknowingly led the group down into the underground city.

The chamber they entered was strangely empty. The only things of note were the four or five guards loading up a train.

"I don't get it. What's the point of that train?" Dorian asked quietly.

"That is a mystery. Those tracks were developed when the people of Mountain Glenn above took refuge down here. They were made to ferry food and supplies between Vale and the mountain. However, when these caverns were breached, Vale sealed the tracks on their side and promptly forgot about them. So, it wouldn't make much sense for the White Fang to be preparing a train to leave from here. It would just smash into the sealed end in Vale." Oobleck explained.

"Unless that's what they want." Weiss said.

"What do you mean, Miss Schnee?" Oobleck asked.

"What if they want to smash into the sealed end of the tunnel." Weiss reiterated. "They are terrorists and what better way to spread terror than to open a hole for Grimm to pour into inside the walls."

"Ice Queen makes a good point." Yang commented. "But do you see where Ruby might be?"

"No, but I do see _Crescent Rose._ " Blake said as she pointed at Ruby's scythe.

The weapon was just resting on some crates. No one was guarding it.

 **That can't be good.**

'I know. Ruby's probably been captured. It did take us a while to get down here.'

 **That wasn't what I was talking about.**

'What?'

 **Look.**

Altdor took control and turned Dorian's head to what he had spotted. Four guards were loading some sort of device into the last car of the train. It looked like an explosive.

"Doctor. We might have another problem. That looks like an explosive." Dorian said as he pointed at the guards.

"Indeed." Oobleck said after a minute. "The seal for this tunnel is right in the heart of Vale. I am sorry Miss Xiao Long, but it seems we have a more pressing matter to deal with than your sister."

Yang looked like she wanted to argue against that. A strong look from Dorian dissuaded her from doing so.

Deciding to remain unseen, the group slowly worked their way toward the train. Things were going quite well. One of the guards, however, ended all hope they had.

"Alright boys, that's the last of 'em. You go get Torchwick. Bring him to Vale when the fireworks have ended." The faunus called as he started walking toward the engine of the train. "She's ready. Load up and head out."

The White Fang all backed off from the train, save for a few. The squealing of the wheels on the tracks and motion of the train got their attention. Abandoning all pretense of stealth, and raising an alarm in the process, the group of Huntsmen and Huntresses ran towards the train. They boarded the caboose as a large group of the white fang caught up with them. They were able to keep them at bay as the train started moving.

"Wait, what about Ruby?" Yang basically yelled as the train started to pick up speed.

 **We're going to go get her, aren't we?**

'Yep.'

 **I know you too well.**

"I can get her." Dorian said as he felt Altdor taking control.

"No! Dorian, we have to stop this train." Oobleck said.

"And if anyone is going after her, it would be me." Yang answered immediately after.

 **"** **Sorry to disobey an order, Doc, but I am going after her. And Yang?"** 'Dorian' responded as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What?" Yang said, her ire growing.

 **"** **I honestly can't say I'm sorry about this."** 'Dorian' answered with a wicked smile.

Yang looked at him confused. Without warning, Altdor slammed his head forward into Yang's face. The formerly blond brawler stumbled back in pain and shock as Altdor backflipped off the back of the train. Said train had gained a fair amount of speed at that point, so Altdor wasn't the most graceful in his landing. That type of agility was more suited towards Dorian.

Altdor landed on the edge of his right foot and rolled his ankle as he came to a stop. A few more tumbles and rolls gave him some minor bruises across his body. Dorian took control again and felt the slight irritation that was his rolled ankle and the various bruises. The pain a normal person would feel was nothing to Dorian. Nothing can quite compare to the pain of Grimm shifting.

He ran back along the tunnel until he came to the cavern the train had departed from. It was empty, no White Fang, no crates, nothing. Except for Ruby's weapon. No one had thought to grab the scythe.

Dorian smiled as he picked up the weapon. The weapon wasn't as heavy as he would have expected, but he shrugged it off and put the weapon on his back. Then he realized he had no idea where to go. There was no clue that might lead him to Ruby.

'Altdor, I think I'm lost.'

 **I think you are too.**

'Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence.'

 **You're welcome.**

'Do you know where to go?'

 **Nope.**

'Thanks for the help.'

 **You're welcome. You could always shift and use full Grimm senses to find her you know; you do have something of hers.**

'Altdor… thank you.'

Dorian uncorked a vial of Beowolf blood and took a drink. The customary pain of shifting lasted but a minute. When he had assumed his form of a massive Alpha Beowolf, Dorian took and smelled Ruby's weapon. One thing had never really considered before was how strong a Beowolf's sense of smell could be. He smelled a slight smell of strawberries and roses. To say the least, it was Ruby. Before he set out, a loud boom could be heard throughout the cavern. Those devices were definitely bombs.

The trail lead deep into the mountain. He came across a few members of the White Fang. They didn't stand a chance. The trail led him down into a cavern with many White Fang members. Dorian announced his presence with a loud roar.

The faunus in the cavern started. They grabbed their weapons and started firing at Dorian. The bullets bounced off his bone plates. They were nothing more than a nuisance. Dorian leapt at one of the white fang. The faunus could do nothing as Dorian pounced on him. He tore into the faunus throat before leaping towards another. He sliced through the next guy without any trouble. Faunus fell left and right until all that was left was one rather large faunus. Dorian didn't care. He would fall as the rest of them had.

Except he really wouldn't. This faunus had an aura, and Dorian could see it. Dorian felt a feral grin grace his snout as he saw the man shaking in fear. Clearly, he had never encountered a Grimm of Dorian's size. Dorian ran at the faunus. The faunus unsheathed a large blade and swung it wildly at Dorian. Dorian ducked the blade and swiped his claws at the man.

He felt the resistance of aura as his claws connected. He didn't break through, but the man was thrown into a wall. This must have been above his pay grade. Dorian didn't give the man time to recover as he was already on top of the man again. His Grimm self easily taking control. The man with aura didn't stand much of a chance as Dorian sunk his teeth into him.

The feel of shattering glass in his mouth told Dorian that he had broken the faunus's aura. Another bite and he was dead, staining Dorian's snout with his blood. It wasn't a battle so much as it was a massacre.

Another quieter boom echoed throughout the cavern. There had been more than one bomb on that train. Dorian needed to hurry. There was no telling how much time was left until the train breached Vale. The trail that he had followed led to a single metal door, stuck in the rock. The smell strengthened the closer to the door he got. Dorian stepped close to the door and tapped on it. He could hear it sounded hollow inside.

The door opened and Dorian was greeted to the sight of a haggard, gaunt Roman Torchwick. Dorian looked down at him as he looked up at Dorian. The door didn't stay open a second longer as Roman slammed the door shut. Dorian didn't really care, but he had found Roman and possibly Ruby.

Dorian slammed his claws into the rock around the door. His claws sunk into the rock. He grinned as he felt his claws against the door. With a single mighty heave, he pulled the door out of the rock, along with some of the rock as well. Inside what was once a very small poorly lit room, stood Ruby and Roman. Dorian smiled to himself as he saw the Harpsiclone on the table in the middle of the area. Roman was cowering in the corner. Ruby stared up at Dorian. She wasn't afraid as she saw the markings around his right eye. The crosshair that denoted the loyal was over it. And, just like the last few times, Ruby noticed that this Beowolf was far larger than the normal Alpha.

"Roman, it's fine, he's on our side." Ruby said as she walked toward Dorian.

Dorian grabbed her weapon and presented it to her. Ruby smiled at Dorian as she grabbed and cradled her weapon. She stored her weapon and Dorian dipped his large head to the ground to allow Ruby to get on.

"Red, what do you think you're doing?" Roman asked.

"Roman, this is our ride out of here. He's safe." Ruby said as she patted the side of Dorian's head.

Roman hesitated before climbing on. Dorian stood back to his full height and turned to run out of the cavern. Roman and Ruby held tight as Dorian took off running. It is here that Ruby learned a few things about Alpha Beowolves that she would never learn in Port's class. Probably because Port didn't have an awesome friend who could become the Grimm.

First, Alpha Beowolves are fast. Not as fast as a speeding train or an airship, but they can still reach high speeds. At top speeds, an Alpha Beowolf was one of the fastest Grimm on Remnant. It was cool little facts like this that made Ruby like the Grimm.

Another thing she learned from riding on Dorian's back was that Alpha Beowolves are really good at turning as well. Sharp corners along the tracks were made with very little speed lost. Admittedly, the ride could have very easily given anyone motion sickness, something Roman could easily attest to. Then again, he probably had a fairly weak constitution due to his emaciated state.

There were oddities that Ruby noticed in the tunnel they were running down. First was the sunlight. Holes appeared in the roof of the cavern every so often and the sun would light the way. There was nothing odd about them, other than they were there. Dorian roared as they passed the first three. Ruby chanced a look back after the third one. Dorian was leading the Grimm. Loyal Grimm had entered the cavern from the three holes that Dorian had already passed. She thought she recognized Umbra and Provenance among the Beowolves they were leading down the path. She saw more Grimm. Specifically, Ursai and Boarbatusks. No large Grimm, though, she supposed, that was probably a good thing.

This is where she learned a third fact about the Beowolves. Their packs appear to be made of any Grimm that can keep up with them. Ruby watched as Beowolves allowed some Ursa and Boarbatusks to lead them instead of the other way around. Two larger Beowolves, that were definitely Provenance and Umbra had joined Dorian and were racing along with him. Ruby wondered what it would have been like to run as a Beowolf.

The large contingent of loyal Grimm soon came upon quite a sight. An even large group of traitorous Grimm were in front of them. The wreckage of a train was the only thing blocking most of the sunlight from the breach that it had wrought upon Vale. Altdor ordered his Grimm to halt as Dorian lowered himself so Ruby and Roman could dismount.

 **It seems we have a pest problem.**

 ** _'_** ** _So it would seem. Orders my lord?'_**

 **Umbra, you will stay back and guard the humans. Provenance and I shall lead the rest to shall fall upon the enemy.**

 ** _'_** ** _Are you sure about this? The usurper will likely hear of this.'_**

 **Good. I think it's time we sent her a message. Let her know that she doesn't have the loyalty of all the Grimm.**

 ** _'_** ** _But of course, my lord.'_**

Dorian turned to lead the Grimm. He started walking to the front of the line before Ruby stopped him.

"Dorian, wait!" Ruby called.

The massive Beowolf turned and dropped his head in front of Ruby. Ruby wrapped her arms around his muzzle as best she could.

"Stay safe." She said as she gave him a light kiss.

Dorian simply nodded at her as he rose back to his full height. Altdor found it humorous that Ruby was beet red as she backed off.

Dorian turned back and howled at the enemy Grimm. Altdor let a command fly through the minds of the loyal Grimm.

 **End the traitors. Send a message.**

The Grimm followed Dorian and Provenance as they fell upon the enemy. Grimm slaughtered Grimm in what amounted to a bloodbath. Both sides lost Grimm. Dorian and Provenance kept advancing. The traitorous Grimm were nothing compared to the Grimm Shifter and the First Beowolf.

Grimm fell left and right. Dorian was able to see beyond the breach. A King Taijitu was bearing down upon the rest of his team. Other teams had joined the fray, but there were too many enemy Grimm.

'Altdor, we need to help the team.'

 **So it would seem. Provenance, help us carve a path to the Taijitu.**

Dorian and Provenance turned their path of death toward the giant snake. Huntsmen and Huntresses were shocked when they exited the breach. Not only were they seeing the two largest Beowolves on record, they were also seeing them and many more Grimm attacking other Grimm. The King Taijitu lunged at a downed Weiss as Dorian leapt onto it. The force of a giant Alpha Beowolf colliding into the giant snake diverted the lunge into the pavement.

Provenance, not wanting to be left out, joint Dorian a second later. The two Beowolves immediately set about trying to kill the King Taijitu. Unfortunately for them, Taijitu scales are still just as durable against Grimm claws as they are against normal weapons. Dorian didn't care though as he clawed his way to one of the giant snake's heads.

He continually sliced at the snake as he went. Drawing both pain and blood along the Grimm's back. Provenance had already made it to and subsequently killed one of the snake heads. Dorian soon made it to the other furious head. The snake tried to shake Dorian off of it. Dorian's response to this was to slam his claws into the snake's eyes. The long claws of the Alpha Beowolf burrowed deep into the snake. All the thrashing from the snake's head managed to do was deal more damage to itself. Soon enough. The King Taijitu had committed suicide by Overlord.

Dorian and Provenance leapt of the King Taijitu and continued fighting the traitorous Grimm… and protecting some of the loyal Grimm. Some Huntsmen and Huntresses didn't recognize these new Grimm as anything other than the creatures of darkness they had been fighting all their lives. Dorian and Provenance were mostly immune to their bullets. But a good slash to his arm wounded Dorian. However, the Huntsmen and Huntresses couldn't penetrate the armor on Provenance's body. The battle was winding down though. Most of the traitorous Grimm were dead, and the Huntsmen and Huntresses were fighting the loyal Grimm.

 **All loyal Grimm fall back. The traitors have been exterminated.**

Altdor's command was followed immediately. Provenance and Dorian were the last into the breach. Dorian ran back to where Umbra was protecting Ruby and Roman. On arrival, he saw that Umbra was now missing the left side of the bone plate mask on his face and his left eye. Altdor dismissed the Alpha Beowolf and Dorian carefully took a drink of human blood.

"Dorian!" Ruby yelled as she ran up to him once he was back to his human self.

Dorian wobbled forward a bit, but Ruby caught.

"Gin?" Roman asked. "Gin is the Grimm Shifter?"

"Yes!" Ruby replied as Dorian fell unconscious, all his weight on her.

Ruby pulled his arms over her shoulders so she could carry him easier.

"He doesn't like that fact being broadcasted." Ruby said with a glare at Roman.

"Woah, easy there, Red. I wasn't planning anything." Roman responded as threw his arms up in mock surrender.

They walked toward the breach. Ruby was able to see a familiar group of girls in the sunlight.

"Yang!" Ruby called out.

Dorian was starting to get a little heavy. Yang saw her sister and smiled. Roman went mostly unnoticed.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled as she ran towards her little sister.

Yang pulled Ruby into a bone crushing hug. This had the unfortunate effect of causing her to let go of Dorian, who fell to the ground with a dull thud.

"What happened to him?" Yang asked as she looked at Dorian.

"Worked himself to exhaustion." Ruby answered quickly as she saw a group of Atlas soldiers marching past them.

"Roman Torchwick. For your crimes against the city of Vale, you are under arrest." The leader of the group said. Ruby and Yang turned and saw the entire group pointing their guns at Roman who had his hands up in surrender.

They cuffed him and dragged him off. As he passed them, Roman spoke to Ruby.

"Tell him I said thanks." He said before he was carted off.

Yang looked at Ruby. "You have some explaining to do."

"I didn't do anything!" Ruby said as Yang slung Dorian over her shoulder.

"I don't totally believe you." Yang said with a smile and wink.

"YAAANG!" Ruby groaned as they left the breach.

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH123**

 **Information - Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	24. CH23: The Tournament's First Bout

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 23: The Tournament's First Bout**

* * *

Dorian just watched as Ruby spoke to her mom's grave. The sight was quite sad. It was the weekend after the breach and Ruby had asked Dorian to join her and Yang on this annual pilgrimage to her mother's tombstone. It was on this that Dorian had met their father, Taiyang. He seemed to be a pretty easy-going guy, and unlike most people, wasn't all that bothered about Dorian being a hybrid. He was mostly just thankful that Dorian hadn't allowed Yang to die… even if the result wasn't perfect. The nature of his relationship with Ruby was also questioned, but Dorian didn't really know where that stood at the moment. At the least, he and Ruby were friends. That didn't stop Taiyang from the whole overprotective dad speech though. The joking conversation had all stopped when they reached the cliff. A sombre mood settled over the group.

Summer's body was never found, the tombstone was merely to commemorate the Huntress's life. Dorian may not have met Ruby's mom, or really known much about her, but Ruby had asked him to join her. Out of respect, Dorian had hung back and let Ruby pour her heart out to her mom. Yang and her father had joined him. The silence was heavy. Even Altdor was silent, recognizing the mood. Dorian would have sworn that it was affecting him too.

"What I wouldn't give to resurrect the dead…" Dorian murmured.

"It's hard to see her that way, isn't it?" Taiyang asked gesturing to Ruby.

"Yeah. I know what it's like to lose a loved one, but…" Dorian trailed off.

"But?" Taiyang asked.

"The dead are dead, let them remain at peace." Dorian responded.

"True." Taiyang's response was quiet.

Ruby's conversation ended and she turned back to Dorian and her family. Dorian saw tears welling up in her eyes. She hugged her father, Yang and Dorian, just looking for comfort. The loss of a parent leaves wounds that never disappear. Ruby's, it seemed, still hurt.

The group started walking into the forest. Dorian turned back and saw a Ruby had left a single rose on the memorial. Dorian turned around and walked to the grave. This did not go unnoticed. The rest of the group watched as he turned back before following him. He knelt in front of it and picked up the rose. Dorian dug a small hole at the head of the marker and stuck the rose into it.

'Can you make this last?'

 **Yes. Let me have control and it shall be.**

Ruby, Taiyang and Yang watched as Dorian's right arm grew darker and the shadows it produced wrapped around the single rose. Altdor focused as his power regrew the roots the plant once had. The shadows infusing the plant and giving it new life. When it was done, Altdor withdrew his power and returned control to Dorian.

"I will protect her." Dorian whispered his promise to the grave.

The small family was amazed at the rose. Altdor's power had made it Grimm like, but it was just as beautiful. The flower was standing on a black stem. Little white thorns could be seen up and down it. The flower itself was white with red lines running over it, like the bone plates on the Grimm, except the petals still held the same fragile softness of the flower it came from. The little red markings outlined the burning rose that represented Ruby. The most amazing part of all, though was the shadows. Altdor's power seemed to leak from the rose. Little wisps of darkness flowing off the flower, like little tongues of flame. A beautiful memorial to the fallen rose.

Dorian returned to the group and Ruby pulled him into hug. She just thanked him continuously for the memorial to her mother. Dorian said nothing as he returned the hug. The ride back to Vale was quiet. Ruby just held onto Dorian as they flew back. Yang and her father very quietly talked about Dorian.

 **I think a flight is in order soon.**

'Yeah.'

 **Dorian, are you listening?**

'Not really.'

 **Ok then, why not?**

'Just thinking,'

 **About?**

'Do you not already know?'

 **Nope. Dorian, I only know what you think when you want me to think it these days.**

'Why?'

 **I believe it's to do with my nature. The closer I get to being my original form the less connection you and I hold. It's only recently that you and I no longer immediately share all thoughts.**

'Fair enough. But if you want to know what I'm thinking about, then I'm thinking about mortality.'

 **Imagining someone you know and love in that grave?**

'No, imagining someone I know and love, dead, with only a tombstone and no true grave.'

 **Ah.**

'Is that all we have to look forward to? As hunters is the only thing we have to look forward to an early grave and no body to put in it?'

 **I… I wouldn't know. Unlike you, I can't truly die.**

'I know Altdor.'

Dorian passed the rest of the journey in silence. He didn't pay much attention to the world, only slightly shifting his position once in the trip when he noticed Ruby had fallen asleep. The weekend had been a very long one, and the coming week looked to be just as long.

The arrest of Roman Torchwick was public and the breach had been blamed on him. Torchwick didn't even protest as the Atlesian soldiers led him away. The breach however had made international news. All the kingdoms eyes were on Vale. If such a thing could happen to Vale, what about the rest of the kingdoms? The fear this one event generated had been attracting more and more Grimm to the cities. Vale had the worst of it. Packs of Beowolves roamed outside the walls, almost as if they were waiting for something. Dorian's dealings with the council of Vale proved fruitful, after Dorian dropped another zero off the price to bring the cost to a mere hundred thousand. The gathering Grimm proved to be more of a threat than a low cost. Unfortunately, the skin would not be able to reinforce the entirety of the wall. To get around this, it was put toward the weakest areas.

Dorian pocketed his cut of the lien and wanted to give the rest to Ruby. Ruby didn't want to take it, so Dorian gave it to her father instead. The only reason he gave was the Ruby had more than earned it. Taiyang decided that he like Dorian and his relationship with Ruby would be fine, for now.

The deal with Dorian was not the only thing the council had decided on. The Vytal festival and tournament was brought forward by a week. They wanted to get people's minds off the nightmare that was the breach. The result, when people weren't at their jobs or in classes, they were preparing for the Vytal festival. The only two people at Beacon who didn't spend all their time training for the Vytal festival were Yang and Dorian who were trying to untrain Yang. Yang's old semblance and sizable aura had allowed her to tank hits like no one else, except maybe Yatsuhashi from team CFVY. That guy was a giant.

Yang was having trouble adapting to a fighting style that emphasized dodging over blocking, but they were making progress. It somewhat made up for the fact that Dorian was taking Yang's place on team RWBY for the Vytal festival.

At the moment though, Dorian was standing on the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest. A gentle breeze was blowing through and Dorian was just thinking. Not over anything in particular, he was just thinking. Enjoying the morning weather.

 **Lien for your thoughts?**

'Not worth it. Trust me, I'm just enjoying the silence.'

 **I still don't get how can you stand this?**

'The silence? Or the doing nothing part?'

 **The doing nothing part. Seriously, how can you stand it?**

'We have had this conversation so many times now. You really should know. I like clearing my mind. Meditation, silence and thinking of this sort is a good way to keep calm.'

 **Or take your mind of what you don't want to be thinking about. This is time you're wasting that could be spent being productive.**

'Or...I could sit here and not do anything. Honestly, how many times have we had this conversation?'

 **179**

'That proves my point. You'd think you'd understand.'

 **Well, maybe it's not helped by the fact that I don't do this…**

'Fair point. We should head back anyway; the team is probably wondering where we are by now.'

 **True.**

Dorian started walking back to the academy. He wasn't paying much attention when he shoulder bumped someone. Of course, Altdor was paying more attention. As such, the hand that slipped in and out of Dorian's pocket did not escape his notice.

With a quick thought to Dorian, Altdor grabbed the pickpocket's hand, that also held his wallet in it. Seeing this Dorian gave Altdor full control. It was with great delight that Dorian and Altdor both recognized the pickpocket.

 **"** **A pickpocket. A thief. I recognize you."** 'Dorian' said. **"We met at Tukson's a few weeks back. Where's your assassin friend? It doesn't matter. Tell me, how does Cinder look with a Glasgow grin?"**

"That was you?" Emerald asked, somewhat scared of Dorian, but mostly angry that she had been caught.

 **"** **No, it was a good friend of mine."** 'Dorian' responded with a smile. **"I'm sure it looks lovely either way. Next time though, keep your hands to yourself. Idle hands do evil works, and next time yours try to steal from me, they will be gone."**

Altdor turned around and left Emerald standing in the corridor. Dorian was just laughing on the inside as Altdor gave control back to him. Dorian composed himself and extracted his scroll. Unfortunately, Dorian didn't have the authority to bring them in. So, he messaged Ozpin.

D: Found us some villains. Keep an eye on Haven transfer students Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black and Cinder Fall. The third should have a most flattering Glasgow grin thanks to her encounter with Ruby and me.

O: Duly noted.

Dorian pocketed his scroll and continued on his merry way. The rest of the week passed without much incident. Dorian trained with Ruby, Blake and Weiss for the tournament. They came up with a few full team moves and strategies just in case as well.

The weekend came far too fast for anyone to see and the Vytal tournament was on. Team RWBY minus Yang plus Dorian were facing off against Team ABRN of Haven. The battle was fairly evenly matched. Though, Altdor was having a major problem. One of their opponents was fighting with a hovering skateboard as her weapon.

 **That just doesn't make sense. How does one practically or logically fight with that!?**

'Altdor, shut up and get your head in the game!'

 **I don't have a head!**

'I don't care, we fighting a tournament you blooming moron.'

 **HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A MORN!**

Altdor took control of Dorian and backhanded one of their opponents into one of the rocks on the arena. Dorian just laughed triumphantly as Altdor charged into battle. The voices of Professors Port and Oobleck could be heard commentating the event.

"What a brutal way to defend against an attack. Wouldn't you agree Barty?" Port bellowed into the mike.

"Indeed, Peter indeed. The skills on trial here today are quite the spectacle, but none of our contestants thus far have been as interesting as Dorian Gintus, the sub on team RWBY for Beacon's Yang Xiao Long." Oobleck explained. "His unique way of fighting seems to switch on a whim from sheer brute strength to a more ninja like approach. His leader once described it as him being a strange combination of Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna, just not at the same time."

"Indeed, he is one of the more rounded students at Beacon. That's not to say that the rest of his team is bad. Their leader, Ruby Rose, for instance is one of the youngest students at Beacon, yet she excels in most of her courses." Port said.

"Except history, unfortunately." Oobleck deadpanned.

Ruby's face turned slightly red as she overheard Oobleck's comment, but that didn't matter very much. Turning back to the team they were fighting. Ruby barely had time to duck as Dorian went flying over her head, laughing like a madman. The fist fighter on their team had some serious strength. Not quite as much as Yang, but more than Dorian and Altdor. Dorian rolled to his feet as Altdor gave him control.

'This is more fun that Emperor Taijitu a few weeks back.'

 **I would beg to differ. These morons are hardly a challenge.**

'That's why I haven't gone full Grimm shift on them. Gotta give them some sort of fighting chance. And humans slash faunus are less predictable.'

 **Fair point.**

"DORIAN! Focus!" Weiss yelled as Dorian looked up.

The guy with staff was swinging at Dorian's head. Dorian barely had time to react before he raised his own weapon to block it. The force of the blow caused Dorian to skid back a ways.

 **Looks like we should add some firepower.**

' _Noblesse Oblige_ or _Nevermourner_?'

 ** _Noblesse Oblige._** **The shockgun mod you made hasn't been tested yet. Now would be a perfect time.**

Dorian rolled to the staff guy's right and withdrew his modular pistol and aimed it backwards. The shockgun as he had taken to punning it, was simple a shotgun of electricity. Dorian fired off one shot of it at the guy with the staff and immediately regretted it. The new mod apparently sent an electrical discharge back through the gun and up his arm. The pain was intense; however, it had achieved its purpose. Staff guy was on the ground spasming as the electricity wormed its way through his body.

'We should have really learned their names.'

 **Doesn't matter now. They're the enemy, we don't need their names.**

Dorian shrugged and turned to help the rest of his team. Unfortunately for him, the hoverboard girl was heading right towards him, and there was not enough time for him to dodge or block as she swung, he board at his face. Dorian groaned as he saw what was coming before it happened. The blow knocked him to the ground. He felt his aura fall. Not break, but really close.

"Oh, that has got to hurt." Port winced.

"Well Peter, taking anything to the face with a sufficient force will most definitely hurt a lot. I'm surprised that Dorian isn't down and out yet." Oobleck responded.

Dorian slowly came to a standing position. Something warm and wet was running down the side of his face. Reaching a hand up and pulling it away, he saw it was blood. He was bleeding. This travesty could not stand. Dorian took a step before he started feeling stings of pain across his body. The fourth member of their team had a rifle and was shooting at Dorian. Each bullet was sinking into his flesh and dropping his aura steadily. Dorian switched _Noblesse Oblige_ to MPC and started charging a shot.

Bullets kept coming his way as he dodged left and right. The rest of his team were slowly taking down the other team. Unfortunately, team RWBY was losing their aura faster, with Dorian's being depleted and Weiss's almost in the red. Team ABRN was still sitting pretty and fine at the midpoint.

The thrum of energy clued Dorian into the fact that the MPC was fully charged. Springing from his cover, he aimed at the rifleman and fired. The invisible magnetic field pulled the bullets he was firing at Dorian off course and back at him. He look confused before panicking and moving to dodge the bullets. Weiss caught sight of this and placed a glyph at the rifleman's feet. The guy stepped on it and realized he was stuck, before Dorian reached him. Dorian ran at him and delivered a powerful haymaker to the side of his head. It didn't knock him out, but his aura did drop a little.

Dorian ran over to help Ruby as the guy slowly came to his senses. The hoverboard girl was suddenly on the defensive as she was tag teamed by the young Reaper and the Grimm Shifter. She was slowly losing aura, but team RWBY was still in a worse off state.

"Hate to break it to you Ruby, but we won't last much longer going like this!" Dorian called as he blocked a strike from the girl's weapon. "I can probably take one more hit, maybe two more bullets before I'm out!"

It had shifted into two bladed revolvers. A design choice Altdor was much happier with as it was much more practical and logical.

"I noticed and I have an idea. Let Blake and Weiss know!" Ruby called.

"Let them know what?" Dorian asked as he turned and started blocking bullets from the rifleman who had recovered.

"Orbital Javelin." Ruby answered.

"That strategy was meant as a joke!" Dorian responded incredulously.

"Yeah, and it might work if we do this right." Ruby replied.

"You're the boss." Dorian said before he left the duel to inform Blake and Weiss.

Blake was dueling the staff guy. Apparently, the shockgun mod electrical output was not as strong as the standard EST shot. Blake was holding him off quite well. Dorian was able to but in long enough to tell her the plan.

"Blake!" Dorian called as he intercepted a swing of the guy's staff. "Ruby said to prepare for an Orbital Javelin."

"I thought you told us that was a joke." Blake responded as she backflipped into shadow clone.

"It was, you think I'm happy about it!? Ruby said it might be our best bet." Dorian said.

The staff guy slammed his staff into the shadow clone. He looked confused for a brief second as Dorian and Blake had disappeared to confirm the plan.

"Ok. If you're sure." Blake answered.

"Just be ready for the orbit." Dorian called as he parried a strike from staff guy and moved on to Weiss.

Rifleman had turned his sights on the heiress, but so had fist fighter. Dorian tackled fist fighter and was pushed of her. The fist fighter pulled no punches as Dorian struggled to block or dodge them all. Weiss was busy blocking bullets.

"Weiss!" Dorian yelled.

"What!" Weiss snapped. "We're a little busy here!"

"Just telling you to prepare for an Orbital Javelin!" Dorian called as the fist fighter slammed her fist into Dorian's blade.

"Ruby's orders?" Weiss asked as she rolled out of the way of Dorian sliding past her.

"Yep." Dorian answered as he skidded to a stop.

"Great, another inane plan of hers to be put to the test.

"Actually, this was my idea!" Dorian answered as he vaulted over the fist fighter.

"Oh, yes. The worst team strategy we came up with." Weiss deadpanned as she used one of her glyphs to push the fist fighter away.

"It wasn't the worst, just extremely situational!" Dorian answered as he ran toward the rifleman, all the while blocking bullets with _Memento Mori_.

Ruby already seemed to have chosen a spot to gather team ABRN. She was using her semblance and her sniper rifle to keep hoverboard girl near the center of the arena. Weiss and Blake were slowly pushing their opponents towards the same place. Dorian was bearing down on the rifleman to do the same. Both teams were still steadily losing aura. Dorian's was almost at disqualification. Dorian quickly closed the gap between him and the rifleman. Altdor took control and started brute forcing him to the rest of the group. A particularly strong strike from _Memento Mori_ launched the fighter into the rest of his team. The impact from their fourth team member dazed team ABRN long enough for team RWBY to execute the Orbital Javelin as Dorian named it.

Blake threw the Dorian the ribbon of her weapon, which he caught and held on tight. Ruby, still using her semblance was keeping ABRN in a tight group. She wouldn't last long doing that, however. The only reason it was working now was that they were dazed from the rifleman hitting them.

Weiss prepare some of her glyphs in an order that Dorian had termed her slingshot. Two gravity glyphs behind Dorian and several speed glyphs in a straight line in front of him. One gravity glyph holding him back and overpowering the second that was trying to push him forward. When the glyphs were ready, Dorian shot _Noblesse Oblige_ straight up. The sound of Dorian's gun going off was the signal. Weiss released the gravity glyph holding Dorian in place and Ruby dashed away from team ABRN.

Now Dorian had called the move the Orbital Javelin because of the fact that one member of the team would be connected to Blake via the ribbon on her weapon. Weiss would help them build up linear momentum, which when they reached the length of Blake's ribbon, would convert to rotational momentum. With enough speed, the person who was launched via Weiss's glyphs would achieve lift from the centripetal force. The trick was lining oneself up with the target before letting go of the ribbon. The final member of the team would be in charge of keeping the target in one place or grouped together in the case of multiple targets. This plan was incredibly situational for a few obvious reasons. It had a few major flaws as well. The first being that only Dorian had perfected the release, and that was only because of Altdor.

If all went according to plan, the person on the end of the ribbon would be launched at the target and hopefully have enough momentum and energy to eliminate the threat. Unfortunately, there was a second major drawback to this strategy other than the time it took to set up. A drawback that Dorian was about to become quite intimate with.

Dorian had soon reached top speed from Weiss's glyphs and felt Blake start to pull on the ribbon. Blake's arms felt like they were going to be pulled out of their sockets as she swung Dorian around. She really hated him right now. Dorian saw the strain on Blake's face as she rotated with Dorian on the end of the ribbon. A gravity glyph from Weiss was allowing her to stay in place. Altdor was paying close attention. As soon as Blake had rotated them halfway, Altdor took control. At the proper moment, three quarters of a single revolution later. Altdor let of the ribbon and flew at team ABRN. His aim was true, and he slammed into all four of them. And kept going, right off the edge of the arena. Team RWBY won by ring out.

It wasn't perfect however, as Dorian had also been knocked due to ring out and aura depletion. This was the second major problem of the Orbital Javelin strategy. Due to the physics of the motion, and the way the strategy was set up, Dorian could really only effectively become a javelin if his head was the front end. When he came up with the idea, he was supposed to strike them feet first.

However, that had not happened, and his aura broke upon impact. He could hear his team celebrating, the rest of the crowd were cheering, and the commentators were commenting.

"Well, I would have never guessed that would to be one of team RWBY's options." Oobleck said.

"Well Barty, when you're out hunting Grimm, sometimes you have to improvise." Port responded.

"Yes, but to use your own teammate as a weapon?" Oobleck answered incredulously.

"Then this improvisation was a last-ditch effort. It was still impressive, nonetheless. Congratulations to both teams for the marvelous confluence of skill and purpose." Port boisterously announced.

"Someone should probably check on Mr. Gintus." Oobleck deadpanned.

The girls caught up with Dorian in the infirmary a few minutes later. Yang followed them in and was laughing her butt off. She found the bout all to amusing and was actually quite glad she was not in Dorian's position. Then again, he had only himself to blame for it, and had wounds to prove it. Dorian's head was wrapped in bandages thanks to the strike from hoverboard girls and he had sustained a pretty bad concussion due to the move.

Dorian saw them enter. He smiled and waved them over.

"Did it work?" He asked when they reached where he was sitting.

"Yep. Team RWBY is moving on to round two." Ruby cheered.

"D, after seeing that, I'm glad that you were in my place. How did Ruby come up with that plan anyway?" Yang inquired, still smiling.

"Actually, that strategy was thought up by Dorian." Weiss answered.

"He said he saw something like it on a cartoon once." Blake deadpanned.

"I saw it a long time ago, ok." Dorian replied indignantly. "Nevertheless, we are moving on. So, who will be fighting in round two?"

The team paused for a second. They all thought for a while. Each member, except Dorian suggested they be the one to fight. An argument broke out as they all wanted to continue on. Dorian proposed the idea that they vote on one person to move on and that person chooses their partner. Only rule was that you couldn't vote for yourself. It ended up being a tie for Blake and Weiss with Blake and Ruby voting Weiss, and Dorian and Weiss voting Blake.

"This is getting us nowhere. Yang, you decide." Ruby said after a minute.

"Very well then, I vote Weiss." Yang announced.

Weiss smiled. She would be moving on.

"Ok, Weiss, who do you want to fight with?" Blake asked, silently hoping it would be her.

"I think I'll take Dorian." Weiss said after a minute's deliberation.

"Out of curiosity, may I ask why?" Dorian responded after a few seconds.

"Why? Do you not want to continue on in the competition?" Weiss accused.

"No, no. I'm just genuinely curious." Dorian answered.

"Well, like Professors Port and Oobleck said, you are like a combination of Yang and Blake in terms of fighting style." Weiss answered.

"Fair enough." Dorian replied. "Anyone up for tacos? I'm hungry."

"Tacos do sound pretty good, right now." Yang said wistfully.

"Very well then. TEAM RWBY, TOO LUNCH!" Ruby commanded as they left the infirmary.

'You know, we still don't know the names of the team we just fought.'

 **Dorian, that still doesn't matter. Let's just go eat.**

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH124**

 **Information - Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	25. CH24: A Leak in the System

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 24: A Leak in the System**

* * *

Dorian had to say, the tacos were a good idea. The Orbital Javelin however, was not. Turns out, throwing yourself headfirst at people… or anything really… could possibly give you a mild case of severe head trauma. The team was eating and celebrating their victory. Dorian and Altdor were watching other contenders and students as they wandered around the festival grounds.

The taco place they stopped at had a wide selection v of tacos. Dorian ordered a large number for himself and didn't pay much attention to what the others ordered. The only time he was brought back into reality was when it came time to pay. Weiss had offered to pay, but her card was declined.

"Do any of you have any money?" Weiss asked, sheepishly.

 **It would seem the noble is still not used to asking for help from the commoners.**

'Oh, shut it. I can cover this.'

"I got it." Dorian answered as he pulled out enough lien to pay for the meal.

As he was completing the transaction, his scroll started ringing. Dorian handed over the money and left to take the call. It was his encrypted scroll that was ringing.

"I have to take this." Dorian said to his team. "Keep the change."

"Who is it?" Ruby asked.

"Contact." Dorian stated as he hurried off.

When he was far enough from the crowd. Dorian answered the call.

"Hello, Gin speaking." Dorian answered.

"Dorian. We have a problem." The smooth voice of Caecus Vir came through the line.

"Vir? What kind of problem?" Dorian asked.

"We have a leak." Caecus responded.

"A leak? Like a pipe leak or a mole leak?" Dorian asked.

"A mole. I'm calling in a favor. You help me route out this mole, I'll owe you in the future." Caecus offered.

"I'll take that deal." Dorian answered. "Meet you at the bar?"

"Yes. one hour." Caecus hung up.

'Well this is isn't good.'

 **Understatement of the century right there.**

'No kidding… Any ideas?'

 **Nope. We'll have to get more information. Find out what happened and how a mole was found.**

'Best get back and tell the team.'

Dorian hurried back to the taco stand to inform his team what was going on. Team JNPR were just walking away. Ruby saw him and waved him over.

"Hey, Dorian. JNPR is going in for their first fight. We're going to get seats, come on." Ruby called.

"Sorry Ruby, no can do." Dorian said.

"Why not?" Yang asked as the smile fell from Ruby's face.

"That call was from an important contact of mine. Sadly, it is a more pressing issue than the Vytal Festival." Dorian answered.

"Well you better be back in time for round two. I am not fighting the doubles round by myself." Weiss said.

"I'll be back don't worry." Dorian answered.

"Which contact is it?" Blake asked.

"Information broker with a mole." Dorian answered. "Now, I would love to stay and chat, but I really must be going. Wish JNPR the best from me."

Dorian ran off. He had to make the next bullhead to Vale. He would've shifted, but there were too many people around to comfortably unfurl his wings. The bullhead was unloading passengers when Dorian arrived. The trip into Vale was short and Dorian was at the bar of Caecus Vir in short time.

Inside the bar was a warzone. Tables were smashed, chairs flung everywhere, various alcoholic drinks flowing along the floor. The barkeep, Svvennson was faring no better. His left arm was in a sling and he had a bandage around his forehead.

"What happened here?" Dorian asked as he wandered about the destroyed bar.

"Bar fight." Svvennson answered. "You want anything?"

"I have a meeting with the owner." Dorian answered.

"In the lab."

Dorian headed to the back of the building. Descending into the cellar took about as long as it usually did. At the base of the ladder, Dorian noticed that many of the lights were broken, as such there was little light in the cellar.

"I don't care if the product is gone, WE HAVE A DEADLINE TO MEET!" Caecus yelled from a side room. "Where's Jenson? He was supposed to clean up this mess an hour ago! AND will someone please get me a whiskey."

Dorian entered the room. Caecus was massaging his temple in the center of the room. The room was a mostly stereotypical lab. Chemicals and dust lined the shelves, or at least they used to. Many of the test tubes, beakers and vials were shattered and the chemicals they once contained were leaking onto the counters and floors. It was a miracle that the volatile mixture had not blown up or done anything else destructive. There was no dust. All vials that may have once contained dust were gone.

"What happened here?" Dorian asked as he entered the room.

"I told you we have a mole." Caecus answered. "Is it just you or is the dark one here as well."

Dorian let Altdor take control.

 **"** **I am right here, Caecus. Now, would you mind telling me what happened, or do I have to do this the hard way?"** Altdor asked.

"No Altdor, we don't have to do this the hard way." Caecus answered. "Someone learned of my drug operation here."

"How did they get in?" Dorian asked as he took control back.

"Bar fight. It provided a more than adequate distraction. Fortunately for me, Svvennson was down here organizing some files when the assailant got down here. Svvennson fought them off, but not before they made off with most of my dust." Caecus said.

"The only people who can get down are those who know that it exists." Dorian said.

"That is what I thought. So, did you tell anyone?" Caecus accused.

Dorian turned on Caecus with an eyebrow raised. He silently unholstered Noblesse Oblige.

"Are you accusing me of ratting out one of my contacts?" Dorian asked indignantly.

"Not you, Dorian. Your soul bears no thought of lies or betrayal." Caecus answered.

 **"** **Then you are accusing me."** Altdor questioned as he took control.

"Again. No. I may not be able to read your soul Altdor but being connected to Dorian allows me some modicum of insight into your character. Though it is weaker. Is your connection to him weakening?" Caecus asked.

 **"** **That is no concern of yours blind man."** Altdor responded with his eyes narrowing. **"Now, who are you accusing?"**

"The Huntress you brought down is one. The other would be that woman Cinder." Caecus answered.

 **"** **Yang did not reveal your location."** Altdor answered.

"Can you be sure of that?" Caecus questioned.

"Yes." Dorian answered as control was shifted back to him. "That night, after we left, Yang was sent into a coma for about a few weeks. As she was out, she underwent a change that would not allow her to betray me, and by extension, my contacts."

"A change you say? Would it happen to be one similar to the change that many of the praying mantises?" Caecus asked.

"Praying mantises?" Dorian asked.

"Don't play ignorant with me, Gintus. You know that I know that you have a hand in their creation." Caecus scowled at him.

"Yes. Yang did undergo a change similar to them. However, unlike them, Yang answers only to me." Dorian answered.

"Then that means that our leak is from either Cinder Fall or one of my own men." Caecus murmured, mostly to himself.

"What else went missing, this can't be all that they stole." Dorian inquired.

"A rather large cache of drugs disappeared as did most of my most recent dust order." Caecus answered.

"Why are you being stole from?" Dorian asked.

"If I had to wager a guess, it's because of you." Caecus answered.

"Me?" Dorian was confused.

"Yes. You are extremely well known for being the exclusively best dealer of Grimm commodities on the market. The fact that Vale recently came into possession of the skin of a King Taijitu is quite suspect. And I am one of your most frequent buyers." Caecus explained.

"It was an Emperor Taijitu." Dorian corrected.

"So, it was you then. Why did you sell to Vale?" Caecus asked.

"Grimm have been gathering around the walls in larger numbers. Some areas of the wall are weak. The Taijitu scales were to be used to strengthen the wall. I have people I wish to protect." Dorian answered.

"Understandable, but foolish. Many prospective buyers appear to see that as you preparing to rat them out. Then this attack on my stock and bar. Someone is trying to paint a target on your back, Gin." Caecus continued. "The question is, who did you piss off?"

"I wouldn't know. The only person I can think of would be Cinder Fall." Dorian answered.

"You've met her too?" Caecus asked. "Ah what am I saying, of course you have. There aren't many people in this world you haven't rubbed shoulders with."

"True, but yes, we did meet her. She tried to recruit us a while back and now she is hiding undercover at Beacon as one of the contestants."

"Any ideas on her plans?" Caecus asked.

"I kind of hoped you would be able to answer that." Dorian responded.

"Nope, sorry. I know a lot, but I don't know everything." Caecus replied.

"Dang. Wonder why she's still stealing dust, if it is her." Dorian said.

"No clue. But the breach was probably just the beginning." Caecus stated.

"Undoubtedly. Things are heating up. Anything else I should know before I leave?" Dorian asked.

"Yes. The drugs they stole, they are an experimental steroid I've been working on." Caecus said.

"What effects are we talking?" Dorian asked.

"Extreme Aura stimulant. 20 milligrams is a lethal dose to person whose aura isn't unlocked." Caecus said.

"Extreme." Dorian stated.

"Indeed. And to a person with an unlocked aura it would make them nigh unstoppable. Only killing them after the effects wear off." Caecus said.

"So, it's lethal either way. How does it kill them?" Dorian asked.

"Depends. For a non-aura user, it causes their soul to crush their body. For an aura user, it overloads their semblance while it's in effect, before turning it on them." Caecus answered. "The raw form of the drug they stole looks like a starlit night. Black with white specks in it."

"Brutal." Dorian stated. "I'll keep an eye out for it. Let me know if any more goes missing, this could be bad."

 **Could be? Dorian, this is bad. Imagine if that drug were forced into, say Ruby's system. Her speed would literally be the death of her.**

'Fair point.'

"You best be off, Dorian. Don't want anyone getting too suspicious." Caecus said as he turned back to the mess in the lab.

Dorian left the lab. He made it to the ladder when he heard Caecus yelling at his subordinates again.

"JENSON! How many times have I told you to follow the proper cleaning techniques for cleaning chemicals!" He yelled.

Dorian chuckled as he climbed the ladder. The bar above was looking somewhat better. Svvennson had been working on cleaning the bar. The alcohol was gone and most of the broken glass was being swept up. Dorian nodded at him as he left and Svvennson waved back. Stepping out of the building. Dorian decided to make a quick stop at his sister's shop to say hi.

Dorian made his way to Gold's Fabrics. The building looked unchanged. The odd customer here and there. A couple walked out of the building as Dorian walked in. They eyed his Grimm arm warily. Taylor was behind the counter for a change… counting change. Caeruleum was nowhere to be seen. Taylor smiled and tackled her brother in a hug as he walked through the door. Fortunately, the shop was empty. Dorian returned the embrace.

"Hey Taylor." Dorian greeted as he released his sister. "Did you hear that we won?"

Taylor nodded yes while still smiling.

"How did you hear that?" Dorian asked.

Taylor pointed to the T.V. which was currently showing a replay of JNPR fighting against Team BRNZ of Shade academy. It was funny to watch the team's reactions as Nora charged up her semblance. Dorian turned back to his sister who had returned to the register.

"Where's Caeruleum?" Dorian asked.

Taylor shrugged.

"Day off?" Dorian asked.

Taylor nodded as she continued counting the money in the register. She finished counting the money and beckoned Dorian to follow her. Taylor lead him into the back where her work was. Hanging on one of the mannequins was a large black trench coat. Looking closer, Dorian could see the intricate tessellating pattern of scales from the Taijitu skin that it originated from. Dorian turned to his sister. Taylor was smiling sinisterly. She held out her left hand and pointed at Dorian's gun with her right hand. Dorian unholstered his pistol and tossed it to her. Taylor proceeded to turn the gun to VDD and aimed at the mannequin. She fired ten bullets into the back of the coat. Dorian watched as the dust powered bullets hit the back and fell to the ground. Taylor grabbed the coat pulled it off and showed Dorian the damage to the mannequin. It was dented from the impact of the bullets but not bruised. Taylor smiled at Dorian smugly.

"Well. Color me purple and call me impressed." Dorian muttered as Taylor handed him the coat.

Dorian proceeded to fold the coat into a smaller size and put in a bag.

"Hey Taylor?" Dorian called when he didn't see his sister.

Dorian felt his scroll vibrate. Pulling it out, Dorian saw a message from Ruby.

R: Weiss and I are returning to Beacon. Blake and Yang went somewhere else. JNPR won by the way.

D: I knew that. Stopped at my sister's and saw a replay on the T.V. I'll be back soon.

R: Oh, tell Taylor I said hi then. See you soon.

D: Bye Ruby.

Dorian wandered back into the front of the store. His sister seemed to have just disappeared. He felt a slap on his bicep, and he turned to his sister duck back into the back room. Dorian looked at his arm and peeled off a sticker. Dorian didn't get a chance to read it as Taylor returned and threw a bucket at him. Dorian coughed as a cloud of purple glitter hit him in the face. When the cloud settled, Dorian could see his sister smiling cheekily. Dorian looked at the sticker that his sister had given him. It said "Hi, my name is Impressed." Dorian looked back at his sister.

"Really?" He asked.

Taylor had started silently laughing. Dorian just stared at her for a minute before joining in on her laughter.

"I should have seen that one coming. How much for the coat?" Dorian asked.

Taylor nodded before writing down a price for the coat. All in all, it came to about three hundred lien. Dorian happily gave his sister the money and left the store.

"Have a good one, Taylor. I'll come back after the second round." Dorian called back as he left.

Dorian returned to Beacon in short order. There were very few people back from the tournament. Dorian headed off to the dorm to drop off Yang's new trench coat. A message from Ruby indicated that they were back on campus, waiting on someone important to Weiss. Dorian met them in the courtyard.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Dorian asked as he met up with the girls.

"Winter." Ruby answered.

"Winter? But it's fall. I mean, we could be preparing for winter. It will be here soon…" Dorian trailed off.

"No. Not the season, my sister's name is Winter." Weiss said.

"Ah." Dorian said.

A bullhead lands on the airfield. The symbol of Atlas was on the side of the airship. The ship opened and a young woman descended the ramp. She was followed by a contingent Atlas soldiers and Atlesian Knights. She was garbed in a white and navy-blue specialist uniform. Her hair was just as white as Weiss's. Dorian just watched as she marched down the ramp with an uninterested look around the campus.

"Winter! It's great to see you!" Weiss called out to her sister.

Said sister glared at Weiss. Weiss's demeanor changed in an instant.

"Oh… your presence honors us." Weiss said with a curtsey.

Dorian tilted his head in confusion.

 **She may not be noble, but she most definitely acts like stereotypical nobility.**

'It almost seems like it is forced on her.'

"Beacon… It has been a while. The air feels different." Winter stated instead of a greeting.

"It is fall, so the air is probably colder…" Ruby stated.

"That was a terrible greeting." Dorian deadpanned.

The Schnee sisters both glared at Dorian.

"What?" Dorian asked.

 **I think you offended them.**

'Really? Good, I am gaining a pride in my ability to piss off the nobles.'

 **I don't think that's a good thing.**

'Are they still talking?'

 **Yes.**

Dorian paid attention to the conversation as Winter started to address their first bout in the tournament.

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter." Winter said as Dorian returned to reality.

"But we won!" Weiss said.

 **"** Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed." Winter said.

"And why does that matter?" Dorian asked.

"Excuse me?" Winter said.

"We won. Why does it matter that she missed… strikes?" Dorian answered. "In a battle for your life, it will not matter how many strikes you miss or what you classify as a victory. What is most important in a battle is that you live. Survival is key."

Winter gave Dorian a death glare.

"And you would know?" Winter asked.

"Actually yes. I have." Dorian stated. "Anyway, you have family here. Ignore me."

Winter stared at Dorian for a second before turning to her security.

"Leave us." She said to the knights. "That interaction aside, how have you been?"

 **"** Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm-" Weiss started.

"Weiss!" Winter yelled, breaking composure for a brief second. "I don't recall asking about your ranking, I'm asking how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

"Well, there's Ruby." Weiss responded sheepishly. "...and Dorian."

"I'm a friend?" Dorian asked.

 **That is as surprising to me as it is to you.**

"I see. So, this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately... underwhelming." Winter stated. "And the variable. I don't know what to think of you. You could do to respect those above you."

"You could do to earn the respect, first." Dorian retorted.

"Dorian, let's not fight!" Ruby said getting between them.

"Sorry, Ruby." Dorian stated. "And Ms. Schnee. My apologies. I let my annoyance and anger get the better of me."

"Greetings, Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister." Winter responded.

"Oh! Uh, yes, of course! The honor is in my... court!" Ruby said as she attempted to salute and curtsy.

"And Dorian… apology accepted." Winter said as she turned to Dorian. "Do you realize there were better ways to end that fight than by literally using your head?"

"Yes. When I proposed the idea in team training, it was meant to be more of a joke as it is very situational. And the physics of the motion would not allow me to use my feet." Dorian said.

"Anyway. I am here for business with Ozpin and the General. However, I have showed up quite early so, how about you lead the way to your quarters." Winter commanded.

"Why do you want to see our dorm?" Dorian asked.

"I wish to inspect them and see if they are up to my personal standards." Winter answered.

"Ok. Just to let you know that the bunk beds only look unstable." Weiss said sheepishly.

"And the blood is necessary for Dorian's semblance." Ruby added.

"Blood?" Winter asked.

"Blood." Weiss confirmed. "His semblance requires him to use blood to activate it."

"He didn't use it during the tournament." Winter stated.

"Two reasons for that." Dorian responded as the group started walking toward the dorms. "First, I don't rely on my semblance for everything. I have skill with the blade, so I use it. Secondly, using my semblance is excruciatingly painful."

"Fair enough. How skilled with a blade are you?" Winter questioned.

"He's one top duelists in the year." Ruby said excitedly.

Winter was about to continue question when a voice called out to them.

"Hey!"

The group turned around to see a drunk man holding the head of one of the Atlesian Knights.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm talking to you, Ice Queen." The man slurred as he pointed at Winter.

 **So that name isn't even original.**

'At least it is thematic.'

 **And you don't call her that.**

'Yep.'

Ruby looked excited as the drunk guy approaches Winter.

"Hey, do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked the man indignantly.

"I'm not talking to you." the guy said as he pushed Weiss out of the way.

Dorian leaned over to talk to Ruby.

"Do you know that guy?" Dorian asked.

"Yeah, that's my Uncle Qrow." Ruby responded.

Dorian looked at Ruby then back at Qrow. He was riling up Winter.

"Is his name spelled with a Q?" Dorian asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ruby asked looking at Dorian confused.

"My old mentor, Hunter wanted me to train with an old huntsman named Qrow, once upon a time." Dorian answered.

"Really? Why didn't you?" Ruby said.

"Hunter died and I had to take care of my sister." Dorian answered. "Just call me surprised."

"Huh, we could have met before Beacon." Ruby said.

"Hey, a friend once told me not to dwell on what could have been but to live in what is." Dorian said.

The sound of clashing weapons drew their attention. A crowd had gathered and was surrounding the center of the courtyard. Dorian and Ruby pushed themselves to the front of the crowd.

"What's going on?" Dorian asked.

"That crazy ruffian just started attacking my sister." Weiss said.

Ruby looked to the battle to see Winter block a strike from Qrow's sword.

"Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered.

"You know him?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"Apparently, that crazy ruffian is her uncle." Dorian said.

"Teach him some respect Winter!" Weiss called out her own encouragement after a moment's hesitation.

"Fifty lien on the drunk!" Dorian yelled.

"I'll take those odds!" A guy behind them answered.

Weiss glared at Dorian as he produced money to prove he could pay. The second guy produced his own matching fifty. They pooled the money and turned back to the fight.

Dorian had to admit Qrow and Winter were both good fighters. Winter fought much more elegantly than Qrow did. Although, Qrow used his apparent drunkenness to his advantage. If Dorian had to describe, it was almost lazy.

Winter stabbed he blade forward and Qrow easily dodged it. He returned the with a strike of his own to Winter's flanks. Winter attempted to deflect the blade, though her much smaller rapier had a difficult time moving the blade.

 **They're enjoying this.**

'Come again?'

 **Qrow and Winter are enjoying this. You can see it in the way they're fighting.**

'The only thing I can see would be described as somewhat lazy. Qrow lazily dodges each of Winter's attacks.'

 **That is part of it. Neither seem to fighting to their fullest, but they are both smiling. If I had to describe it, this would be nothing more than a reunion between two old friends.**

'I could get behind reuniting in such a manner. A friendly spar never really hurts…'

 **For long.**

Winter lunged for Qrow. She was ready to end the fight; however, she never got that chance. Qrow jumped at the last second and Winter went under him. In the air, Qrow twisted his body to swing his blade and knock Winter's rapier from her hand. The blade landed a few feet away. The sudden shift in weight caused Winter to stumble. Qrow took full advantage of that. He sprinted up to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him with his blade at her neck.

"Yield?" He asked.

Winter frowned and nodded. Qrow backed up and sheathed his blade. He retrieved Winter's blade and presented it to her.

"Good to see you again, Winter." Qrow said with smile.

Winter just rolled her eyes. "I'll win the next one Qrow."

"That's what you said last time." Qrow said.

"BRANWEN! SCHNEE!" The loud voice of General Ironwood rang throughout the crowd. "What is going on here?"

"It was just a friendly spar, James." Ozpin said as he approached. "Though I would like to see you two in my office. We have much to talk about."

Ozpin turned to the gathered crowd. A few people saw him send a message.

O: Would you join us?

D: Be there in a minute. This guy behind me owes me fifty lien.

O: You realize gambling is not allowed on campus, right?

D: You realize that dealing with a black-market dealer is illegal, right?

O: Touché.

D: Don't let Ozpin arrest me and we will be fine.

"Now there is a sanctioned fight at the coliseum right now with better seats and snacks." Ozpin announced.

Qrow and Winter followed Ozpin and Ironwood to the tower.

"I'll talk to ya later, kiddo." Qrow said as he passed Ruby.

Dorian returned to meet with Weiss and Ruby.

"That was exciting." Dorian said.

"That was my Uncle Qrow." Ruby responded. "I think he would like you."

"How could you bet against my sister?" Weiss asked him indignantly.

"Weiss, we may be friends, but I'm closer to Ruby here, and I heard good things about Qrow from my old mentor." Dorian said. "Besides, I won fifty lien with my bet. Do you want it?"

"I don't need it." Weiss said as she turned and walked off.

"Your uncle is pretty awesome." Dorian said as Weiss walked off.

"Yeah, he taught me how to fight." Ruby said happily.

"You think he'd be ok with us dating?" Dorian asked.

"If he likes you, maybe." Ruby said. "Hey Dorian, I have a question."

"Yeah Ruby?" Dorian said.

"Are we more than friends?" She asked, innocently.

"I…" Dorian trailed off.

 **You're hesitating. Isn't this what you wanted?**

'Yes, seems a bit sudden.'

 **Sudden or not, go for it.**

'Love advice from the Overlord… weird.'

"DORIAN!" Ruby yelled as she was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry. Spaced out there." Dorian responded with a chuckle. "What was the question?"

"Are we just friends?" Ruby asked. "Or are we something more?"

"I mean we are friends. Do you want to be more?" Dorian asked. "Because I wouldn't mind if you wanted to be my girlfriend."

"I mean… I don't know much about being a girlfriend…" Ruby said with a blush.

"Ruby, you think I know much about this?" Dorian said incredulously. "I lived in a forest isolated from people for a large portion of my life doing nothing but training. Add on top of that the I can become the monsters we fight, and deal in the black-market and you have a perfect recipe for a romantic disaster. I'd say we are both pretty clueless about this."

"Good point." Ruby responded.

"Although, we will just take this one step at a time and see where it goes." Dorian said.

"Where will it go?" Ruby asked.

Dorian grabbed Ruby around the shoulders and raised a hand and waved it out to the horizon.

"It depends." he said. "There is this nice little pasta place I passed on my way back, it looked good and I was wondering if you would care to join me on a date there."

"When?" Ruby asked.

"Is that a yes then?" Dorian asked as Ruby smiled and nodded. "Great. How about after the second round of the tournament. Weiss and I fight this weekend and it would be a nice way to cool down after the excitement of the fight. That, and it will give me a chance to meet you Uncle."

"That works for me." Ruby said.

"Great, now if you'll excuse me, Ozpin wanted me to join them in his office." Dorian said.

"Why?" Ruby asked. "Are you getting in trouble too? If you are, just blame Uncle Qrow."

"No, though I will keep that in mind." Dorian chuckled. "See you later, Rubes."

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH125**

 **Information - Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	26. CH25: A Wealth of Information

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 25: A Wealth of Information**

* * *

The door to the elevator opened and Dorian stepped into Ozpin's office to Ironwood berating Qrow and Winter.

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot for insubordination." Ironwood berated Qrow.

"If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself." Qrow responded.

"And he'd have to be a subordinate to commit insubordination." Dorian said, making his presence known.

All eyes in the room snapped to him as he walked into the room. Winter, Qrow and Ironwood looked confused. Ozpin looked amused.

"Greetings Oz, how are you?" Dorian asked as he waved at Ozpin.

"Doing quite well, thank you." Ozpin responded. "Is it just you, or is your friend joining us?"

 **I'm here, I just won't be making an appearance.**

"He's here, sort of…" Dorian trailed off.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Qrow asked.

"Dorian Gintus, Beacon's resident Grimm Shifter." Dorian answered as he stuck out his right arm to shake Qrow's hand.

Qrow looked at Dorian's arm warily. Hesitatingly, he grasped Dorian's hand.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere." Qrow stated as he shook Dorian's hand.

"Probably." Dorian smiled and turned to Winter.

"A pleasure to see you again, Winter." Dorian greeted her.

"You know him?" Qrow asked.

"We met a few minutes before you showed up. He's on my sister's team." Winter answered.

"And finally… Ironwood." Dorian said.

The others were surprised to hear the contempt in Dorian's voice toward the general. Ironwood ignored him and turned to Ozpin.

"Ozpin, why is one of your students here?" Ironwood asked.

"Gin is here to help us in fight." Ozpin stated.

 **So that's the route we're taking. Would have been nice to warn us.**

'Trust goes both ways, Altdor. Let them know all my identities and maybe they'll trust us with what they're guarding.'

 **Dorian, I think they're guarding the maidens.**

'Ok, then, maybe they'll help us.'

 **We can only hope.**

"Gin?" Qrow asked as he turned to Dorian. "The black-market Grimm commodities dealer?"

"The one and only." Dorian said. "For now."

"You distaste of Ironwood makes sense now." Qrow stated.

"You have multiple arrest warrants across all four kingdoms." Ironwood stated. "Come quietly and we won't have a problem."

"Hate to break it to you Ironwood, but none of that is going to happen. Firstly, I'm not wanted in Vale." Dorian said.

"Yet." Ironwood muttered.

"Also, I would not come quietly. Finally, you don't have the jurisdiction to arrest me." Dorian said calmly.

"We'll see about that." Ironwood said.

"James, enough." Ozpin interjected. "I asked Gin here. He's one of our best bets in this war."

"Wait, what's going on here?" Winter asked.

"Dorian here, also known as Gin, is a black-market dealer. He mostly deals in Grimm commodities." Ozpin began. "Since it is illegal across the kingdoms, Dorian is wanted in most of them. However…"

"However, I have an ally that is waging a war against an usurper. It just so happens that The Usurper we are facing is the same opponent you are facing. As such, I have been asked to be an envoy between you and him. If you want our help, and I dare say you will need it, I will not be arrested. I can't help much from behind bars." Dorian finished.

"And who is this mysterious benefactor?" Qrow asked.

'Should we tell them?'

 **No. I am unsure of their loyalties.**

'They're loyal to Ozpin.'

 **Doesn't mean they will be loyal to me.**

'Fair enough.'

"That doesn't matter right now." Dorian said.

"I dare say it does, I would like to know who we're working with before working with them." Qrow responded.

"All you need to know is that he is not against you, only the Usurper and her lackeys." Dorian answered.

"Qrow, Dorian's benefactor is on our side." Ozpin stated. "We can accept his help."

"How do we know we that?" Ironwood asked.

Ironwood's constant questioning was starting to get on Altdor's nerves.

"He's the one that sent Grimm to help during the breach." Dorian answered. "But he's not important right now. What is important is probably what we came here to discuss. Which is what exactly, Ozpin?"

"Qrow was sent to get some intel. Qrow?" Ozpin answered gesturing to Qrow.

"Our enemy is here." Qrow answered.

"We know." Ironwood stated.

"Oh? OH! So, I've been out there risking my life for information you already know!? Glad to know my job is just so important!" Qrow exclaimed.

"Hey, we only found out a few weeks ago. Ruby gave her a lovely Glasgow grin." Dorian said with a chuckle.

"Anything else Qrow?" Ozpin asked.

"I was able to find out that the infiltrator is more than just a pawn. She's the one directly responsible for Autumn's condition." Qrow said.

Dorian felt Altdor take control.

 **"** **No, it wouldn't be her."** 'Dorian' responded. **"The Fall Maiden's condition was brought upon by a Grimm leech. The infiltrator would have used it, but it would be the Usurper who is directly responsible for her condition. It was the Usurper's power that was draining hers."**

"How would you know that?" Ironwood asked.

 **"** **I found the vault and removed the leech. Also set up some new security."** 'Dorian' answered. **"Anyway, I have come across some worrying information myself."**

Altdor returned control to Dorian.

"What did you find out?" Ozpin asked.

"One of my contacts in the black-market had his stock stolen from him." Dorian started. "He had a large quantity of dust stolen."

"That's been happening to dust stores across Vale for the last few months." Ironwood said.

"True, but he also had a large quantity of an experimental drug stolen." Dorian stated.

"What did this drug do?" Winter asked.

"It's an experimental aura steroid. He explained that it has the unintended side effect of literally turning your soul against your body." Dorian explained. "He would be searching for them himself, but someone decided that the best way to deal with the upcoming war was to bring an armada to the skies of Vale."

"The people of Vale need to see that someone will protect them." Ironwood explained. "I brought my ships to show them that they have protection and to show our enemies our strength."

"You think they will be scared of your little ships?" Qrow asked incredulously.

"Ironwood. This won't scare the Usurper. Why should it?" Dorian asked.

"What do you mean?" Winter asked.

"Let me explain. The Usurper has access to ancient, massive Grimm. My team leader, Ruby, and I faced off with a Grimm of massive size about a month ago. It was an Emperor Taijitu. Easily one of the largest Grimm on the planet, complete with a nearly indestructible skin of Taijitu scales. Why should your easily destroyed man-made ships scare the Usurper when she can literally breed Grimm that could be nearly indestructible. Heck, a single Nevermore would probably be able to down those ships before it died. So, tell me General, WHY SHOULD YOUR SHIPS SCARE OUR ENEMY WHEN THE USURPER HAS GRIMM THAT COULD DECIMATE THEM?!" Dorian was yelling now.

"Dorian, enough." Ozpin said.

"Sorry, Ozpin." Dorian said.

"Look, Jimmy, all we're saying is, your army is only helping the enemy. It causes fear in the citizens which attracts Grimm. It isn't what we want." Ozpin stated.

"Then what do we do?" Ironwood asked.

"Dial back on the military presence?" Dorian suggested. "I don't know. They aren't my army."

 **Which one do you think Torchwick is on?**

'Come again?'

 **Which of Ironwoods airships do you think they are holding Torchwick on?**

'Probably the flagship.'

"Dorian, you can leave now." Ozpin said indicating the door. "Qrow, Winter. You can leave as well."

"Oh? Thank you, Ozpin." Dorian turned and left the room.

Dorian and Qrow got on the elevator. Winter stayed behind. As the elevator closed, he heard Ironwood and Ozpin talking.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let him in?" Ironwood asked.

"James, I trust Dorian. He has allies in high places, and he found out about the maidens through his own powers. He has some sort of surveillance net over the entire city and rubs shoulders with some very influential criminals. I believe that Roman Torchwick was one of them." Ozpin responded.

"All the more reason to lock him up then!" Ironwood answered.

The elevator descended and Dorian didn't hear any more of the conversation. Qrow and Dorian stood in an awkward silence.

"So, you and Ruby?" Qrow asked.

"Yep." Dorian responded.

"How long?" Qrow asked.

"Officially? Today." Dorian answered.

"Today?"

"Yep."

"First date?"

"This weekend, after second round."

"Before now?"

"Just friends. Nothing more."

 **This conversation is incredibly awkward.**

'You're not the one talking.'

 **Fair enough.**

Dorian's scroll vibrated. The tension in the elevator dropped as both Dorian and Qrow sighed in relief at the end of the conversation. Dorian pulled out his scroll and saw the message was from Tukson.

T: Got you a meeting with the leader of the White Fang.

D: Really?

T: Took some doing, but the current leader of the White Fang has agreed to meet with you.

D: When is the meeting to take place?

T: Next week. He said to meet him Tuesday.

D: Location?

T: There's a White Fang base in the Emerald Forest.

D: Interesting. Thank you Tukson. Your debt is repaid.

The elevator hit the ground and the two left. Qrow headed off to parts unknown. Dorian assumed it was toward the dorms. Ruby and Yang were his nieces after all. Dorian and Altdor headed out toward the main grounds. The day was quite lovely, and Dorian had nothing going on. With nothing better to do, Dorian sat down on a bench and just watched the skies as a few sparse clouds rolled by. He wasn't alone for long.

"Mind if I join you?"

Dorian looked to the left to see who had arrived. He was a little surprised to see it was Blake.

"Go ahead." Dorian said as gestured to the other end of the bench.

Blake sat down with a book and continued to read. Dorian turned back to cloud watching. The relative peace was only ever interrupted by the stray birds or bugs that would fly through the area. A harpsiclone made an appearance as well. The small Grimm mantis captured Altdor's attention.

"Hey Blake." Dorian said after a few moments.

"Yes?" Blake asked without looking up from her book.

"What do you know about the leader of the White Fang?" Dorian asked as he turned to her.

Blake stiffened. Slowly she marked her location and looked up at Dorian.

"Why do you want to know?" Blake asked.

"I have a meeting with him next week… apparently…" Dorian trailed off.

"Why are you meeting with Adam?" Blake questioned.

"So, you do know him…" Dorian stated. "I have an offer for him. Our mutual benefactor believes that the Fang are, or will soon be, working with The Usurper."

"And you want to get them on your side before then?" Blake questioned.

"Indeed. If they get sucked into the war on The Usurper's side, we will have a far more difficult time fighting her." Dorian explained.

"And if they join us, we can probably save a lot of Faunus lives." Blake said with a smile.

'Not what I was thinking about.'

 **What?**

'Nothing, just go back to talking to the harpsiclone.'

"Yeah." Dorian said. "That too. Anyway, I would like to know what you know about this 'Adam' so that I am prepared when I meet him. What can you tell me about him?"

Blake was silent for a while. The silence was not long as Blake gave Dorian the information he had requested. She revealed little, as she didn't honestly know all that much about him. She really only knew the front he put forth to members of the organization. Whether that was what he was like all the time she was unsure about. Dorian did learn that Adam was a bull faunus. He can be stubborn and a bit hotheaded. Overall, Dorian learned little, but it wasn't much.

Dorian thanked Blake for the info and turned back to the clouds. Blake turned back to her book. Altdor chose that moment to speak up.

 **Got some information on Caecus's missing drugs.**

'What did you learn?'

 **Well, someone appears to be weaponizing them.**

'Already? Weren't they stolen today? Or yesterday?'

 **Not necessarily, Caecus never told us when they were stolen, only that they were stolen.**

'True, I guess. How are is the drug being weaponized then?'

 **The harpsiclones saw it. A needle, similar to what doctors use to bypass aura, was launched at an unsuspecting civilian. The needle hit her in the neck, and automatically injected the drug into her system.**

'And the effect of the drug?'

 **It kicked in almost instantly, but not as Caecus told us it would. The thief appears to have altered the drug from what Caecus had originally intended. Instead of crushing the civilian's body, like he said it would, it appeared to forcibly activate their aura.**

'It activated their aura… without another soul to do so?'

 **Indeed. The results weren't pretty. The lady's aura did come out, and her semblance activated without her wanting it to. She was crying out in pain the entire time. It seemed to be a pain similar to what we experience-**

'To what I experience. You don't feel pain.'

 **Right, the pain** ** _YOU_** **experience when you undergo a some of the more painful Grimm shifts. According to the harpsiclones, she was screaming bloody murder. Through the pain, the harpsiclones saw her trying to tear off her skin, maybe in some vain attempt to get rid of her newly activated aura.**

'Well, we know what happens with a forcible activation of it now.'

 **That's not all. Her semblance activated after about a minute of screaming and crying in pain. She appeared to have some sort of intangibility semblance. It activated and she literally fell into the road. However, it was not under her control and in the second it took for her to sink to her chest in the ground, she became tangible again and died instantly. The lower half of her body tried to occupy the same space as the rock of the road, and the rock won.**

'Her body?'

 **Taken by the coroner. After her death and soul left her bisected body, she stopped phasing. The road is sectioned off and teams are working on removing that section of road. It seems that her intangibility did far more than just dropping her through the road.**

'Don't tell me, it was causing her to literally fall apart?'

 **Indeed, bits of her legs have been found lower than her body was when she fell through the road.**

'Caecus was right though. Their aura is killing them.'

 **Indeed.**

'How long have they been watching this?'

 **About a week now.**

'How long ago was his stock stolen?'

 **Don't know. My best bet would be two weeks, and that is lowballing it. I want to know why he didn't contact us sooner, and who they have working on the drug.**

'I don't know about who they have. I do know that Caecus is a very proud man though… this does seem suspicious.'

 **How so?**

'Caecus informs of the drug being stolen, and we find out that it is used, today.'

 **Do you think Caecus is working on the drug himself?**

'I'm not counting it out, just yet.'

 **How would he know that we would find out today?**

'He does know of the harpsiclones, and I don't doubt he would be able to figure out what we use them for. Call Caecus whatever you want, but he is no idiot.'

 **That is true… but why would he call us in?**

'Maybe it isn't Caecus himself, but one of his men working on the drug then.'

 **Could be, I do see what you mean, though. The harpsiclones will keep a better eye on Caecus's operation.**

'That's the best we can do for now, I suppose.'

 **We best head out anyway.**

'Where?'

 **Training. I think it would be best if we got some training in for the second round of the Vytal Tournament. Specifically, with some new Grimm shifts.**

'I like that plan. That's a good plan. Let's go with that plan.'

Dorian got up and headed toward one of the training arenas. He had training to do.

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH126**

 **Information - Shorter chapter, longer author's note. Finals week has been murder, but I am almost through. Speaking of which, thank you for your patience with finals week. It is much appreciated. However, I want to give a fair warning, my update schedule is going to get a little inconsistent over the next few months at best, and nonexistent at worst, so don't expect a chapter every week. I'm not even sure if I will be able to upload next week. I will try though. My job doesn't leave me with much time to write, nor does my work environment have an active internet connection. So I will be forced to upload only when I can. I can only ask for you to please continue to be patient with me. Thank you. I have outlined where this story is going to go, so no need to worry if I don't upload over the next few months. I am not quite ready to end this just yet. Anyways, Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	27. CH26: We'll Take Two

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 26: We'll Take Two**

* * *

"You ready for this, Weiss?" Dorian asked as he and his teammate entered the coliseum.

"I am adequately prepared. You should worry more about yourself." Weiss responded.

"Well, I'm not worried if that's what you mean." Dorian answered lamely.

 **And we remembered to bring Grimm blood this time.**

'Yeah, she doesn't need to know that.'

 **True. What should we default to?**

'Depends on our opponents.'

 **Fair enough.**

Dorian and Weiss lapsed into silence as they entered the arena. Cheers followed them as they walked forward. Dorian waved to the crowd as he walked in. He spotted Ruby and waved to her. Dorian saw her smile as he turned back to the center. They had found who their opponents would be earlier.

"So, Weiss, we are dealing with Atlesians. Any advice?" Dorian asked.

"Keep your form and don't get distracted." Weiss answered.

"Let me rephrase that, any advice concerning our opponents?" Dorian asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Since they're from Atlas, it is probably safe to say that we can expect strict militaristic fighting, advanced weaponry, and a solidly rehearsed strategy." Weiss responded.

"Speaking from experience or stereotypes?" Dorian asked with a smug grin.

Weiss wasn't given a chance to answer as their opponents entered the arena. What caught Dorian's eye was the girl. She was a faunus on roller skates that was somehow trailing a rainbow behind her. Dorian and Weiss just looked at them confused. The other opponent was a black guy in a fedora with a trumpet.

"Or them…" Weiss said.

"I don't think there's a stereotype in any world that could fit these two." Dorian muttered in response.

"Hey, you Weiss Schnee?" The black said pointing at Weiss. "The Heiress?"

"Yes." Weiss answered hesitantly.

"Your good with dust then?" He asked.

 **He's trying to provoke her. Interrupt.**

"I dare say she is!" Dorian interrupted. "And who might you be?"

"Flynt Coal of team FNKI with my partner Neon Kat. And you must be the hybrid. Atlas has a bounty on your head." Flynt answered.

"I think most of Remnant has a bounty on my head, and I am the Grimm Shifter." Dorian answered. "Now why don't we calm down before we beat you in a two on two."

"Not gonna happen, shifter." Flynt retorted.

"Because we're trained to fight monsters like you." Flynt answered.

"Hey, why don't we-" Weiss began.

"Hey, why don't we-." Neon interrupted in a rather unflattering imitation of Weiss's voice. "That's what you sound like, all whiny and high and mighty."

 **This devolved quickly. You want me to take over?**

'No. I got this. She's got mobility, DeathStalker to the legs?'

 **Let the tournament begin first.**

Neon was still hurling insults at Weiss and Dorian as the arena took shape. The biomes in which they were destined to fight included a volcano, a ruin, a desert, and a geyser field. Dorian unsheathed _Memento Mori_ and unholstered _Noblesse Oblige._

"How do we take this? You got the coal miner and I take chit-chat kit-kat?" Dorian asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Weiss answered.

Dorian smiled and waited.

"Let the duel begin in THREE! TWO! ONE!" Port's boisterous voice called out through the loudspeaker.

Flynt raised his trumpet to his mouth and blew through. A weaponized soundwave blasted forth from the weapon right at Weiss and Dorian. Weiss holds herself in one place with one of her glyphs. Dorian wasn't so lucky. The soundwave slammed into him and threw him back into the ruin. Neon followed after him.

Dorian slowly stood back up, only to be blindsided by the rollerblading faunus. Dorian was sent sprawling again. Dorian took aim and started firing dust bullets from _Noblesse Oblige._ The faunus was able to stay ahead of each bullet. It was starting to frustrate Dorian at how he was unable to hit her.

"With that aim, it's a wonder you're even a huntsman in training." She said as she kept skating around Dorian's bullets.

It was starting to get annoying. Dorian switched his weapon firing mode to MPC and started charging it. Neon came in with another strike. She slammed her strange glow stick weapon into Dorian's leg. Dorian stumbled forward as his leg was encased in ice.

"You really need to cool off!" Neon said as she continued skating circles around Dorian. "Get it?"

 **Oh, I get it. I think it's time to shift.**

'I like that plan.'

Dorian aimed his gun at Neon and launched the magnetic field just in front of her. The magnetic field slammed into her and threw her off balance.

"A brilliant show from Mr. Gintus." Port bellowed.

"Indeed, Peter. Dorian has one of the more unique weapons to ever come through my class. The blast that he just used is a weaponized magnetic field." Oobleck explained.

"Indeed, according to Glynda, that is how he beat the champion Pyrrha Nikos in his first duel with her." Port continued.

Dorian grit his teeth and pulled out a vial of blood. Looking up, he saw Weiss get blasted into the ruin from one of Flynt's trumpet blasts. Dorian called out to her as he prepped the blood for injection.

"Weiss, I need you to stall them for a minute!" Dorian yelled.

"Kinda busy!" Weiss called back.

Dorian didn't dignify Weiss with a response. He slammed the needle into his leg and the pain came immediately. The DeathStalker blood began its work as Dorian cried out in pain. The ice around his leg began cracking. The ice around his leg slowly darkened as his leg split inside the ice. The pain was just as excruciating as ever. Dorian grit his teeth and pulled his leg free. The shift complete and Dorian was standing tall and with eight legs. With the shift finished, the crowd went silent in awe and/or disgust at Dorian's new form.

"Amazing. Ladies and Gentlemen, you are bearing witness what is possibly the most painful semblance on Remnant." Oobleck helpfully commentated.

"Indeed, Barty. Dorian's semblance changes the basic structure of his body to match structures of different Grimm depending on the blood he takes." Port explained.

"Indeed. It is a most gruesome semblance, yet the power it provides him with is quite unique. It does have a price. Dorian once described it to me as having his soul rent in twain. That was a direct quote by the way." Oobleck explained.

"Thank you for that vivid description. Back to the tournament." Port quickly said.

Dorian turned and began bearing down on Neon who was silent. Dorian rushed her slammed the side of his blade into her head. The blow sent her sprawling on the sidewalk.

"What? No quips? Cat got your tongue?" Dorian taunted as Neon got up.

The faunus snarled and started skating toward the shifter. Unfortunately for her, Dorian's eight legs gave him increased agility, balance, and weapons. The moment she was in range, she started skating around Dorian in circles again. Every so often she would strike out and try to hit Dorian with her glow stick weapon. Dorian was able to keep up with her though. Each of her strikes were easily parried by Dorian. Each wild swing was dodged. Neither opponent was making any major head way against the other. Their auras were draining, very slowly. Dorian's was going down faster, due to how much weaker it was.

This wasn't much of a worry for Dorian though. He had been through worse. Soon enough, they were racing around the geyser field. They strayed too close to a geyser and the eruption threw them both off balance. Dorian stood back up quickly. With a snarl her rushed back to his opponent, only to be brought to his knees by the sound of Flynt's trumpet. The high pitch hurt his ears and drained his aura. Dorian turned around to look at him. He looked no worse for wear than when the duel began. Weiss however, she looked exhausted. She wasn't out yet, but she was close to it.

Seeing Dorian in trouble she ran at Flynt. She started waving her rapier around and setting up her glyphs around the arena. The glyphs she was placing were designed to enhance her speed. Not quite to levels Ruby could reach, but fast enough. She placed a gravity glyph under Flynt. The glyph caused him to stop blowing his trumpet and Dorian. The distraction was enough for Dorian to get up and start to reorient himself.

Flynt prepared to attack Dorian again, but Weiss had other plans. Using her speed glyphs, Weiss tackled the Atlas boy and threw them both to the ground. Weiss landed on a geyser just as it erupted. The blast finished off whatever aura she had left. She slowly stumbled forward before falling to the ground, unconscious. Her aura was gone. Flynt was slightly dazed, and Neon had joined him. Checking him to make sure he was okay.

"And Weiss Schnee has been eliminated by Aura depletion." Oobleck said.

"That puts Mr. Gintus at a huge disadvantage for the rest of this duel." Port commented.

Neon and Flynt both turned back to Dorian who had ingested some faunus blood to revert the shift. He stood there staring off against the two Atlesians. Dorian snarled and unsheathed his sword.

'I think you are going to have to take over.'

 **Oh, need a power boost, ey?**

'Yeah. I don't think his trumpet will affect you.'

 **Then the Overlord shall win this battle.**

Dorian let Altdor take control. Altdor stood straighter. He spread his legs and lowered his center of gravity. Altdor prepared to rush at the two opponents. Flynt blew through his trumpet. The weaponized sound waves slammed into Altdor, unlike previously, however, he didn't budge. His aura was still depleting but a much slower rate. Altdor took a step forward. The sight of the shifter walking through sound waves with barely any effect unnerved the two. Flynt stopped his attack for a second and then blew again. The blast was enough to blow the Overlord back.

"And Dorian Gintus is out via Aura-" Port began.

"No, I don't think he is, Peter." Oobleck interrupted.

"What?" Port asked.

"Look." Oobleck said as the camera zoomed in on Dorian.

The Grimm Shifter was snarling. His aura was gone, but he was not down. By all counts he should be down and out, like Weiss. Altdor ran at the two Atlesians. Neon started moving to intercept the shifter, but a swing from his blade discouraged that move. Altdor ran toward Flynt. The trumpeter barely had time to block Altdor's overhead strike.

"Isn't he still supposed to be out due to Aura depletion?" Port asked.

"I don't think Dorian will care very much, Peter. His aura should have him down and out, but he clearly doesn't care." Oobleck responded. "The rules don't really say anything about this."

The Blade easily forced the trumpet aside. With the trumpet out of the way, Dorian slammed his blade into Flynt, he was sent flying into the volcanic biome. The heat from the magma was enough to start dropping Flynt's aura. Unfortunately for him, he landed in the magma. His aura was drained, and he was eliminated by aura elimination.

Neon Kat was still in the game though, and she was far more limited in terms of attack than Flynt was. Her high mobility had given her this idea that she didn't need a ranged weapon. Altdor took advantage of this and decided to remove her greatest asset.

Altdor turned and ran toward the desert biome. The sand would stop her from skating around. Neon followed him. It was a moment later when she realized her mistake. She lost her momentum quickly. Altdor closed in on her quickly. He immediately rained down a flurry of blows on the faunus. Her aura depleted rapidly. Soon enough, one of Altdor's swings made it past her guard and she was thrown back to the center of the arena. Her aura was depleted.

"Dorian is the last one standing… I guess that means he wins." Port said.

"Technically, yes. Team RWBY is moving on to the singles round." Oobleck responded.

The crowd was silent as Dorian stood up. Ruby's voice could be heard loud and clear.

"YEAH DORIAN! REPRESENT TEAM RWBY!" She yelled and started clapping.

The applause spread like a ripple. It got louder as Dorian helped Weiss to her feet. Soon the stadium was cheering. Dorian raised his and Weiss's arm in victory.

"YES!" he shouted before falling backwards.

Weiss let go of his hand as he fell. Dorian hit the ground and looked content. Weiss appeared in his vision.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just so sore that the ground is more comfortable than you might believe." Dorian said then paused. "I am never doing that again."

"Whatever you're doing we need to leave." Weiss stated. "The next battle will begin soon, and the rest of the team wants to congratulate us."

"Right." Dorian stated as he got up and followed Weiss out of the arena.

Dorian and Weiss soon exited the arena. The two were greeted by their team and Team JNPR waiting on them. Ruby rushed forward and nearly tackled Dorian.

"That was awesome!" Ruby exclaimed as she hugged Dorian.

'Ouch. Still sore.'

 **That's to be expected. Your aura was depleted.**

'What would I do without you to keep me going beyond aura depletion?'

 **Probably die.**

'And this conversation has turned dark.'

"How did you do that? It was amazing! Ooh can you teach me to do that that?" Nora asked as she was invading Dorian's personal space.

"Do what?" Dorian asked looking to the rest of Nora's team for help.

"She wants to know how you fought beyond aura exhaustion." Ren translated. "I admit, I have never heard of a huntsman who could do that, so I too am a little curious."

'That is a good question, how do we explain this?'

 **I mean, we know it's me. I don't know… just make something up.**

"I'm used to fighting to the death. Aura exhaustion means little in a life or death situation, especially when you have an aura that is not very protective." Dorian explained with a smile. "Besides, aura exhaustion is nothing when your semblance tears your soul apart with excruciating soul rending pain."

"Thank you for that lovely image." Jaune said as he turned to leave.

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or if your semblance really does cause you extreme pain like that." Yang said.

"Oh, I wasn't sarcastic." Dorian said. "Now Ruby, I believe I promised you pasta."

"What?" Yang asked.

"Oh, yes. Yang…" Dorian trailed off. "I asked Ruby on date after the second round of the tournament. I promised pasta, and now I have to deliver."

Dorian started walking off with Ruby following him. They heard Yang yell to them but couldn't make out what she said as they got on the bullhead to Vale. Dorian's scroll vibrated a second later. He had a message from Yang.

Y: Don't do anything to crazy.

D: It's just food what could be so… and I realize the folly in that statement.

Y: I don't think we are talking about the same thing.

D: We probably aren't. Don't worry, I only plan on taking Ruby out for dinner.

Y: Last time you "only planned on doing something" with Ruby ended with both of you almost dying.

D: Touché. Look, if I don't bring Ruby back in one piece, I give you full permission to remove any and all limbs as you see fit.

Y: Head included?

D: Not a limb, Yang.

Y: I will hold you to that deal.

Dorian and Ruby disembarked from the ship a few minutes later. The pasta place Dorian took them to was a little mom and pop restaurant. There were very few patrons, but the food they had looked and smelled delicious. The two were taken to a table by the window. An awkward silence fell on them as they ordered their dishes. Dorian broke the silence.

"I have no idea what to talk about." Dorian stated.

"You think I do?" Ruby asked. "My only friends are my team and JNPR."

"Socially awkward?" Dorian asked.

"Yeah, I spent most of my childhood training and preparing to be a huntress." Ruby explained. "It didn't give me much time to form relationships outside of my family."

"At least you had a family to for relationships with." Dorian stated. "After my parents died, and we came to Vale, I straight up abandoned my sister. I lived in the wilds for a long training and gaining control of my semblance. Only human contact I had was Hunter."

"Your mentor, right?" Ruby asked.

"Yep. When I returned to civilization, I didn't learn how to be social. I did learn how to make deals, though." Dorian explained. "My social life is very much fake it till you make it."

"You seem just fine in social situations now." Ruby stated.

"Like I said, I faked it until I made it." Dorian answered. "That being said, I don't like large crowds."

"Ok. To the socially awkward then?" Ruby asked raising her glass of water tentatively.

"Yes." Dorian answered and tapped his glass to hers.

The two relaxed a bit as the food arrived. Two steaming bowls of pasta. One a topped with a delicious ragu, the other a creamy alfredo. The conversation continued, a bit about the food, a bit about friends and classes. Eventually, it made it to the topic of weapons, as it inevitably would.

"So, how's the _Nevermourner_ been working?" Ruby asked between bites of her ragu.

"Quite well, I just have to compensate for the imbalance of the magnets. Aim to the left of the target to hit the target." Dorian answered.

"That bad, huh?" Ruby responded.

"Not really. I've gotten used to it by now. Honestly, without your help I don't think I'd have a crossbow." Dorian said. "You did help, you know. Besides, I can't think of a better person to help with weapons than the girl who made her own sniper rifle scythe combo. Seriously, though, how did you come up with that design? Or idea for that matter?"

"Well, it's mostly thanks to uncle Qrow." Ruby stated. "It was when I was younger, some Grimm thought it would be a good idea to attack our home while we being watched by uncle Qrow. Dad was out at the time. Anyway, they attacked, and our uncle defended us. His weapon is a scythe too. Though it doesn't have the same ranged capabilities as mine. He slashed through the Grimm like they were nothing. I wanted to learn how to do it so I could protect people too."

"You hold your uncle in high regard." Dorian stated.

"Yeah. He was the only person to take a chance on me when I was little." Ruby said.

"Not your dad?" Dorian asked.

"No. Dad was more than happy to teach us some self-defense, but after mom died, he wasn't so enthusiastic about Yang and me becoming Huntresses. He wasn't going to stop, but he didn't want us to do it either." Ruby said.

"Fair bit different than what my dad wanted for me." Dorian stated.

"Yeah, he wanted you to laugh at death, didn't he?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Dorian replied, popping the p. "It was his dying wish, and with how many times over I should have died, I feel I have adequately laughed in the face of death more than enough times."

"How many times you should have died?" Ruby asked incredulously. "How many times should you have died?"

"Well… my life after dad's death could easily be summed up with a montage of near-death experiences, and you really wouldn't be missing much…" Dorian explained, his smile fell a little.

"It can't be that bad." Ruby said. "After all, now you're in Beacon, you reconnected with your sister, you got us."

"Thanks Ruby, one correction though. I reconnected with my sister last year. We have a good relationship." Dorian said as he finished off his alfredo.

They finished their meal, paid and left the building. The night was young, but lovely. Not quite cold, yet not quite warm either. The two walked down the street towards the bullheads. Dorian's scroll vibrated again. It was a message from Caecus.

C: We have a new problem. Meet me ASAP.

D: Give me a few minutes.

C: Hurry.

"This was fun." Dorian stated as they reached the bullhead for Beacon.

"Yeah. We should do this again." Ruby answered.

"Are you asking me on a date this time?" Dorian asked.

"Did I?" Ruby responded confused.

"You said we should do this again, not that I mind. You free Wednesday?" Dorian asked.

"Nope. Promised Weiss we would be studying that day." Ruby responded. "How about Friday?"

"I can do Friday. I know a great taco place." Dorian answered.

"It's a date then?" Ruby asked smiling.

"Yes. However, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Dorian said as Ruby boarded the Bullhead.

"Where do you have to go?" Ruby asked.

"One of my contacts has called for my help." Dorian answered as his scroll vibrated again.

C: Bring some gravity dust.

"Oh well, by then." Ruby said as the Bullhead closed and took off.

Dorian hurried to Caecus bar. On the way, he stopped at an open dust shop and grabbed some gravity dust. Upon arrival, Dorian immediately saw a problem. The bar was a wreck. Entering the building Dorian saw the place was trashed. Bottles of alcohol smashed along the bar and tables. Svvennson was busy cleaning the place. A scowl graced his features as he saw Dorian enter the room.

"Bout time you showed." He said.

"What happened?" Dorian asked.

"Mutual enemy trashed the place. Tried to scare the boss." Svvennson replied.

"Where is Caecus?" Dorian asked.

"Downstairs." Svvennson replied as he went back to cleaning.

Dorian descended into the underground lab. The place looked no better than the bar above. Steel support beams blocked much of the halls. A few dead workers were being moved out of the building. Caecus office was in the worst shape. Entering the room, Dorian saw chaos. The various knick knacks and baubles that Caecus had were thrown everywhere. Various dust vials were smashed, chemicals were leaking. It looked a lot like the lab that was broken into the last time Dorian visited. Only this time there was structural damage. Several steel support beams had collapsed into the room. One of the walls was leaning in and loose earth had spilled through. Caecus himself was pinned by a support beam. His request for gravity dust made sense, though Dorian wondered why he didn't have one of his underlings go get it.

"What happened here?" Dorian asked as he used the gravity dust to lift the beams off Caecus.

"The volatile drug." Caecus answered. "We started work on a counter drug. The mole leaked that information. An assassin used the drug. Tried to stop our work."

"You seem really invested in fixing this problem." Dorian deadpanned.

"I'm a drug lord, not a bad guy." Caecus paused. "And it's not good for business."

"Always looking out for the business." Dorian muttered. "So, any ideas on who did this?"

"Two. First the drugged person had a fire semblance of some sort. I also saw a person with green hair. We were caught unaware." Caecus explained.

"Sounds like Cinder and her lackey Emerald. You think she's actually taken the drug?" Dorian asked.

"Most likely." Caecus said. "I've seen dust weavers and people with fire semblances before. The drug would amplify that and make a fire semblance like hers more… raw. Unbridled. Chaotic."

"Would she even survive?" Dorian asked.

"I don't know. They have been altering it." Caecus answered. "Chances are that she wouldn't take it if she wouldn't survive. I don't know what other effects the drug will have now, though."

"And the counter drug?" Dorian asked.

"Got a recipe, just need to make and test it." Caecus answered. "And find our mole."

 **You think it's Svvennson?**

'Svvennson? Why him?'

 **Lack of suspects.**

'Let's not jump to conclusions, Altdor.'

 **Just an idea. The Harpsiclones have yet to find a mole.**

"For now, we should just keep things under wraps." Dorian said. "Only let those you trust the most know about the counter drug."

"That was already the plan." Caecus deadpanned.

"I know. I have to go. Still a student at Beacon." Dorian said.

"Go then. I've got it covered here." Caecus responded.

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH127**

 **Information - Thank you for your patience. Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	28. CH27: An Imperfect Solution

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 27: An Imperfect Solution...**

* * *

As time wore on, Dorian was beginning to feel claustrophobic. Things had been quiet since the attack on Caecus. Although it had only been two days, things were too quiet. The silence and lack of action was definitely preying on his mind. The fact that everyone was carrying on as normal didn't help matters. Classes were still continuing and still issuing work. They might have been in the middle of a festival designed to last a month, but they were still expected to learn. That and the final round for the tournament had Dorian a bit antsy. Granted, round three was still scheduled for about a week away. Lots of fights to get through.

"Dorian?" Ruby quietly asked from his left.

"Yeah…" Dorian whispered back only half paying attention.

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked.

"What? Yeah… why wouldn't I be?" Dorian answered with a strained smile.

"You don't seem ok." Ruby answered.

"Well…" Dorian trailed off. "I'll tell you after class…"

Dorian turned back to his work. His mind drifted off in thought. The problems that had cropped up because of the aura steroid were not helping matters in the slightest. Caecus had been reluctant to share any information. Sure, he had told Dorian of the one recorded use, but that couldn't have been it. According to Altdor, the Harpsiclones had found five more unreported cases. The uses of the drug were not really being hidden by the culprits. A less knowledgeable man would have said that Caecus was getting desperate. Dorian knew more than that though. Caecus wasn't desperate. He was cautious. That told Dorian more than enough.

The vibrating of his scroll brought Dorian back to reality. It was a message from the drug lord that Dorian was literally just thinking of.

'Speak of the devil and he shall appear.'

 **I wouldn't exactly call Caecus a devil. Sure, he's a bad guy, doesn't mean he's a demon.**

'It was just a figure of speech, Altdor.'

 **You humans have the strangest figures of speech.**

'I would say the same about you Grimm, but that wouldn't necessarily be true.'

 **Was that meant to be an insult?**

'Nope just a statement.'

Dorian turned to his encrypted scroll.

C: I got news. Meet at your sister's shop in an hour.

D: Why there? I don't want to endanger Taylor.

C: It's less conspicuous. It's out of the way. She doesn't see much traffic at this time.

D: Good point. I'll be there.

 **Does it bother you that we have been seeing a lot more of Caecus in recent weeks?**

'Not really. It is nice to see that he is still technically on our side… even if he isn't actually involved with this conflict.'

 **Fair enough.**

Dorian's encrypted scroll buzzed again.

C: Bring your bodyguard. I'm being watched.

D: By who? Should I worry about Taylor?

C: Most likely Fall, and no.

D: Be there later. Any other reason to bring my "bodyguard"?

C: Your bodyguard is a high-ranking huntress in training. She gets taken out and our enemy will have the spotlight shown on them.

D: You want to use Yang as bait?

C: Yes… maybe… Sort of… Not really. She's just extra protection, mostly.

D: Well, at least you're honest about it. Does this mean that you are joining us in our conflict against the Usurper?

C: No. I am joining against Cinder Fall and her cronies though. She attacked my base here in Vale. It would be… prudent of me to return the favor.

Dorian put his scroll away and turned back to the class. Dr. Oobleck was rambling on about some event that happened somewhere, at some time, and it was important in some way. At the moment, Dorian didn't really care. Certain oddities in the room had caught his attention. Specifically, four of the transfer students on the other side of the room.

The team consisted of three girls and one guy. Dorian was easily able to recognize the smallest girl. Neo wasn't exactly the kind of person that could easily just blend into the background, even with her disguise. The guy seemed familiar but Dorian, couldn't put a name to the face. Same with the other girls. They seemed familiar, but Dorian couldn't put a name to their faces. If had to make a bet though, He would say that it was Cinder and her cronies in disguise. If that was the case, then it was a bloody good disguise, just not good enough.

That wasn't what caught his attention though. What caught his attention was the oldest of the girls, the one who looked like Cinder. She was surprisingly gaunt. Her skin just looked sunken in. Her eyes just stared out of their sockets with a blank lackadaisical stare. Looking closer, Dorian could see the signs of severe burns along her deathly pale skin. The burns were covered, just not very well. With a start, Dorian realized he was staring Cinder. The Glasgow Grin she sported was a very distinguishing mark. Her more gaunt appearance only made it stand out all the more. Dorian watched Cinder as she just stared off into space. Her hands appeared to be constantly shaking, and she kept twitching.

 **It seems the Usurper's number one lacky is having problems.**

'You noticed her too?'

 **Indeed. Good disguise, but she should have hidden the Glasgow grin.**

'It is a rather distinctive mark, isn't it?

 **Yes, full props to Ruby for that one.**

Oobleck's lecture ended and the class was released. Dorian watched as Cinder was pushed through the crowd. Dorian tried to follow his team out the door but was stopped by Ruby as the rest of the girls continued on.

"So, what's the problem?" Ruby asked as she and Dorian started walking again.

"Nothing much. You shouldn't really worry about it." Dorian answered.

"Ok. Two things. First off, I'm your girlfriend. And while I still don't know 100% what I'm doing, I'm making it my job to worry about you. Secondly, you said you'd tell me after class. So please, tell me what's wrong." Ruby responded.

"Stress." Dorian answered after a minute. "The tournament is stressing me out, the new string of death's related to a prototype aura steroid and Caecus Vir contacting me far more than usual."

"Caecus Vir? The drug lord?" Ruby asked. "Why is he calling you?"

Dorian halted.

'I said that out loud didn't I?'

 **Yep.**

'Crap.'

 **Yep.**

'How do I recover from this one?'

 **That is your problem, not mine.**

"Caecus is one of my information brokers." Dorian started with a defeated sigh. "The aura drug is supposedly his."

"If the drug is his, then why are you working with him?" Ruby asked. "Shouldn't we be trying to take him down?"

"Noooo…" Dorian trailed off. "The drug now isn't his, the prototype was. And he is the main information broker for huntsmen and huntresses across the planet."

"What?" Ruby looked confused. "Why would huntsmen and huntresses go to a known criminal for information?"

"I don't know, why would a huntsman or huntress work with the Overlord of the Grimm?" Dorian asked back.

"To take down a greater evil!" Ruby exclaimed with a smile. "Is that why we're working with him?"

"Yes." Dorian answered. "Wait… we?"

"Yep. I'm going to help you in dealing with Caecus Vir." Ruby said happily as they entered the dorm.

"What's going on with Caecus Vir?" Blake asked, looking up from her book.

"Oh, apparently he's one of Dorian's contacts." Ruby answered with a smile.

"Oh, makes sense." Blake answered as she turned back to her book.

"Really? How is this not a bigger deal to you guys?" Yang asked from her bunk.

"Many of the huntsmen and huntresses of Remnant are paid for by Caecus. Is it too much of a stretch to believe that he would be an information broker as well?" Blake responded without looking up from her book.

"Sorry if I'm out of the loop, but who is this Caecus Vir?" Weiss asked.

"How do you not know about the Blind Man?" Yang asked incredulously, as she turned to Weiss.

"Probably because he's not wanted in Atlas." Dorian deadpanned.

"How is he not wanted in the most militarized kingdom on the planet?" Yang questioned.

"He has yet to set up an operation in Atlas." Dorian answered.

"And who is he again? You didn't answer me." Weiss commented.

"Caecus Vir, also known as the Blind Man, is one of the most wanted men in Remnant." Yang answered.

"He's a major drug lord." Ruby added with a smile.

"He's also the richest man on Remnant." Blake said, still reading her book.

"And he's the number one information broker for Huntsmen, Huntresses, police and criminals." Dorian finished.

"So, he's a criminal that helps huntsmen and huntresses?" Weiss asked.

"Police and criminals." Ruby added.

"He's also a pretty major scumbag." Yang stated.

"I wouldn't say he's a scumbag. Sure, he's on the wrong side of the law, but he isn't necessarily a bad guy." Dorian said. "That reminds me, Yang, Caecus wants to meet with you and me later today."

"Great, what does he want to talk to us about?" Yang asked with a defeated sigh.

"Probably the string of drug related deaths." Dorian answered.

"What drug related deaths?" Weiss asked.

"It's a new experimental aura steroid that our enemies are using. About twenty people have been found killed by their own semblances, the cause appears to be this new drug." Dorian explained.

"That's brutal." Weiss stated. "Why are there no reports on this?"

"Probably Caecus." Yang said.

"Yep. The media gets ahold of these reports and it starts a manhunt for the most wanted drug lord in Remnant." Dorian said. "This would be bad. If Caecus is caught, at least a third of the huntsmen and huntresses would lose their main source of income, along with a more than a few police precincts, and we would lose our number one information broker in the war against the Usurper."

"So, are you saying he's the lesser of two evils?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah." Dorian confirmed. "Though, I wouldn't exactly call Caecus Vir evil. Anyway, Yang and I need to get ready to meet up with Caecus. Yang, don't forget your trench coat."

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Caecus believes he's being targeted." Dorian answered as he turned and left.

"Wait for me!" Ruby said as she tried to leave with them.

"Ruby, you and I have studying to do." Weiss said as she grabbed Ruby's cloak.

"We'll be fine, Rubes. Get some work done." Yang said as she got up to get ready.

Yang met up with Dorian a few minutes later. The ride into Vale occurred in silence. The walk to Gold's Fabrics was calm to begin with. Dorian noted a few shifty characters standing about. Entering his sister's building was a sight to see.

Caeruleum appeared very nervous as she stood behind the register. A smile that was all too forced graced her face as she slowly counted and recounted the money in the register. A table had been placed in the center of the showroom. Three chairs had been pulled up and Caecus was sitting in one of them with his hands on a very exquisite cane. Svvennson stood behind Caecus, and several other men stood around the room. They were all looking out the windows, watching for anyone that could be a problem.

Finally, there was Taylor. She was bustling about and angrily waving her arms at one of Caecus's goons. Other than that, she appeared to be completely unphased by the presence of all the people in her small shop.

Taylor turned as Dorian entered the building. She briefly smiled at him before frowning and angrily gesturing at the goon again.

"Hello Taylor." Dorian said with a smile.

Taylor waved a Dorian before turning back to the very confused goon. Dorian was trying to hold in his laughter as Taylor kept angrily gesturing at him.

"She wants you to move." Dorian told the man.

The man looked at Dorian in thanks before stepping aside, allowing Taylor to grab some materials from the cabinet he was standing in front of.

"Caecus." Dorian greeted with a nod of his head.

"Good to see you again, Dorian." Caecus greeted as Dorian and Yang sat down. "And you as well Yang."

Caecus looked Yang up and down appraising her new look. A rather lecherous smile on his face.

"I would prefer it if you didn't stare at me like I was a slab of meat." Yang said testily.

"Oh, I would never do that." Caecus responded in a falsely innocent voice. "I was just admiring the new look. I must say it works for you. Tell me, did you gaze into the abyss?"

"What?" Yang asked confused.

"Well, they say when you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes back, and sometimes it leaves a mark." Caecus responded.

Yang turned to Dorian. "Is he serious?"

"Yeah. To answer your question, Caecus, she was… helped by my dark friend." Dorian answered.

"Ah, that makes sense, and will he be joining us today?" Caecus asked.

"He shall be watching from the shadows." Dorian answered cryptically.

 **Enough of the niceties, let's get down to business.**

"Now what did you call us here for that couldn't have been discussed over the scroll?" Dorian asked. "Speaking of which, you seem to be contacting a lot more in the past few weeks than what could be considered normal.

"Well, my men have been making some headway in our search, so I wanted to update you on the headway they've made." Caecus answered. "As for why this isn't over the scroll, well, take a look at this."

Caecus produced from his pocket two hypodermic needles, one filled with a black viscous liquid. Dorian picked them up and looked at Caecus questioningly.

"That is the drug." Caecus stated. "It is a more stable… weaponized variant of the drug I planned to introduce to the market."

"Weaponized?" Dorian asked.

"More stable?" Yang asked simultaneously.

"Yes, and yes." Caecus answered. "The prototype they stole wasn't stable. It was still in the testing phase. When our thieves took it, they started human testing with it in an unstable state. The string of deaths related to this drug were from the unstable version."

"Do we know who our thieves are yet?" Dorian asked.

"The White Fang. This needle was taken from one of their goons when they tried to inject one of my men with it." Caecus answered. "They should pay more attention to who they target."

 **So, it was Cinder and her lapdogs.**

'That is what it seems to be.'

 **Ask him if there have been any reports to the drug being used but no body being found.**

"Have your men reported any user not dying?" Dorian asked.

"None that they've found. Though my scientists have been dissecting the altered drug, and we have made some discoveries concerning it." Caecus said.

"What sort of discoveries?" Yang asked.

"Well, like I said, it is being weaponized." Caecus explained. "There have been some major alterations to the base components of this drug."

"Base components?" Yang asked.

"I suppose it would be wise if I explained the original use of the drug. Originally, I was trying to introduce it as an aura steroid, but it was far more than that. It was a very powerful narcotic, stimulant and hallucinogen."

"That seems like it wouldn't work." Yang interrupted.

"It would. The drug would be a stimulant for aura, a physical narcotic and a mental hallucinogen. It was supposed to simulate the feeling of being an ultra-powerful huntsman or huntress while basically paralyzing the body so they couldn't actually do any damage. The hallucinogenic properties were designed to get the user to see what they could be doing with the powers granted them by an aura without actually leaving their room. Unfortunately, the stimulant was proving to be far too powerful during the testing phase. Then it was stolen. Now it seems they have been trying to remove the narcotic and hallucinogenic properties altogether." Caecus explained.

"Why, though?" Yang asked. "Why would you make a drug to simulate the feeling of being a huntsman or huntress when people could just have their aura unlocked?"

"Two reasons, Yang. First, this drug wouldn't be targeting active huntsmen or huntresses, it would be for the disabled among you to relive the glory days, as it were, or those regular citizens who find themselves unable to unlock their aura for whatever reason. Second, power. It makes people feel powerful, even you huntsmen and huntresses." Caecus elaborated.

"Why would it make us feel powerful?" Yang asked.

"Because there is no stronger drug than power." Dorian answered. "Power is the sort of thing that once tasted, people will want more."

"Exactly, the taste of power makes an extremely effective and extremely addictive drug." Caecus stated. "Which is a nice segue into the news I had for you. We have good news, bad news, and news."

"News?" Dorian asked.

"Yep, the drug has a name now." Caecus answered with a smile. "We call it rage."

"Rage?" Yang asked.

"Yep. Rage." Caecus answered. "R-A-G-E. It's acronym. It stands for Rampant Aura Generation and Enhancement. R.A.G.E."

 **Interesting.**

'Indeed.'

"What else can you tell us of it?" Dorian asked.

"Well, the good news is that we have discovered an effective anti-drug." Caecus answered.

"Is it anger management classes?" Yang joked.

Caecus began laughing as he looked to Yang.

"Oh, that was a good one." He said between peals of laughter. "But no. That's the bad news. The only effective anti-drug we found is cyanide."

All laughter stopped. It seemed that every eye in the room turned to stare at Caecus.

"Cyanide?" Dorian asked.

"Cyanide." Caecus confirmed. "The poison is the only substance we have found that effectively neutralizes R.A.G.E."

"So, the only way to neutralize the drug is to kill the user." Yang stated.

"Technically, no." Caecus continued. "We have had some survivors, but they only survived because the strength of their aura neutralized the toxin before it killed them. Then again, the survivors had large amounts of aura to begin with."

"How much aura are we talking about?" Dorian asked.

"I would say only aura reserves of the highest caliber." Caecus answered.

"Highest what now?" Yang asked.

"On a scale of one to ten, with one being less than Dorian, and ten being far above the level of Ozpin himself, I'd say to survive the anti-drug you'd have to hit at least an 8.5." Caecus explained. "Unfortunately, only about… 3% of the population has aura reserves that high."

"Well, isn't that just perfect." Dorian deadpanned.

 **Dorian, we might have a problem.**

'Hang on Altdor.'

"Hey, at least it isn't a one hundred percent death rate." Caecus responded with a shrug.

"Sure." Dorian said. "I do have one question though, what would be the most likely signs of someone using R.A.G.E. and not dying from it?"

"Well for one, they would look rather emaciated." Caecus answered. "Volatile aura, possible hallucinations, rather lethargic in everyday life… Those would be the main signs."

"I thought you said they removed the hallucinogenic properties." Yang interjected.

"Actually, I said they were trying to remove the hallucinogenic properties." Caecus corrected. "The same applies to the narcotic. The user would probably be feeling and looking physically weak. Oh, and the stimulant would probably cause the user's semblance to attack themselves."

 **Dorian, I am picking up hostile intent.**

'In here?'

 **And outside. Mostly outside.**

'Keep an eye out then.'

"I believe they've made it stable enough to use." Dorian stated.

"Oh, really. Why do you say that?" Caecus asked.

"I saw Cinder Fall in Oobleck's class today." Dorian answered.

"Cinder? Isn't she one of the transfer students from Haven?" Yang asked.

"Technically yes." Dorian answered.

"Would it be the same Cinder that tried to recruit me a while back? Caecus inquired.

"The very same." Dorian answered.

"How do you know it's her?" Caecus asked.

"It's kind of hard to miss the Glasgow Grin that Ruby gave her." Dorian answered with a smile.

 **Dorian.**

"Ruby gave someone a Glasgow Grin?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, the night of the dance when Ruby and I disappeared to stop someone who was sneaking away from the school. It was Cinder Fall. Ruby took a swing at her in the fight we had later, and Cinder almost dodged Ruby's scythe." Dorian explained.

"And Cinder didn't get all the way out of the way?" Caecus asked.

"It was a one in a million strike. The tip of Ruby's blade sliced open the side of Cinder's face from the left ear to her mouth." Dorian reminisced with a smile.

 **Dorian, we've got company.**

'What?'

Dorian turned to look out the front of the shop. He didn't see anyone.

'There's no one there.'

 **Yes, there is. Emerald's semblance is a very powerful illusion, remember?**

'They're hidden from view?'

 **Yes.**

Dorian continued to scan the street, looking for anything that seemed off.

"Is something wrong D?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Dorian answered. "We're being watched."

 **Dorian, allow yourself to feel the emotions. Whoever wants to hurt us, really wants to hurt us.**

Dorian sighed. Altdor was right, he wouldn't be able to see the person watching them without some form of help. Keeping careful control over his Grimm side, Dorian let himself feel the negativity. The first thing he felt was hostility. It was a need for violence that overwhelmed every other feeling in the vicinity. The hostility was so intense that Dorian didn't need to see the assailant to know where they were. It was so bad that Dorian and Altdor could feel no other emotion in the vicinity.

Dorian's eyes widened as he took in the feeling. The sight of a fireball rushing toward the building at high speeds didn't help things either.

"EVERYBODY DUCK!" Dorian yelled as he tackled his sister and pulled her behind the counter.

The explosion rocked the building. Many of Caecus's goons had been killed in the initial explosion. Caecus and Yang had taken cover behind the table. Fortunately for them it was a very sturdy table. Caecus remaining men had taken cover and were firing out into the street. Citizens were fleeing from the resulting firefight. Looking closer, Dorian saw several White Fang members advancing on the store. In the back of the line was a person on fire. With a start, Dorian realized he was seeing the effects of R.A.G.E. in action. The person on fire was throwing fireballs left and right. At the same time, sparks and tongues of flame were arcing off them in a fashion similar to that of a solar flare.

"Are you just going to watch dumbfounded or are you going to fight back!?" Caecus yelled as he grabbed his cane and shifted into an assault rifle.

Dorian noted that he had startlingly good accuracy. Deciding he wanted in on the action, Dorian unholstered _Noblesse Oblige._ Switching it to VDD, he started taking shots at the advancing White Fang. He nodded in satisfaction as his first two shots struck their targets and downed them. Several of Caecus's men finished off the downed faunus. Another loud explosion drew Dorian's attention. He looked down the street and saw Yang hammering her way through the White Fang goons. Each strike hitting harder than last. The subsequent booming he heard was just her fists connecting with objects that weren't the attacking faunus.

A few minutes later, a rattling was heard. Bullets were soon hitting the road in rapid succession. Looking to the skies. Dorian scowled as three bullheads continued to rain lead down on the city below. Dorian turned to the terrified Caeruleum behind him. Pulling out his school issued scroll, Dorian shoved it into her hands.

"Caeruleum! I need you to call in the cavalry!" Dorian yelled over the bullet fire. "Send an urgent S.O.S. to Beacon! I'm going to try and take out the aura user!"

We're going to want something rather fireproof if we plan to take on the Raging Inferno back there.

A fireball smashed into one of the nearby buildings.

"Call the fire department as well!" One of Caecus goons yelled as he ducked out of cover.

'None of our shifts are fireproof. Except for full Deathstalker, but that is too big!'

 **Actually, we do have one we could use. It's risky.**

'One?'

 **Geist. The ghost Grimm can possess objects and turn itself into a golem. That and we are the elder form. Our body would be nearly intangible as is.**

'I don't know if we can hold ourselves together long enough- '

 **DORIAN! You worry about controlling the Grimm! I'll keep us together! This may be our only shot to get out of this alive.**

"Blast!" Dorian muttered. "Taylor, if I don't get out of this alive, say something nice at my funeral!"

Taylor looked at Dorian with an eyebrow raised. An expression that just said 'Really?'

Dorian smiled and grabbed the vial labeled PG. Uncorking it, Dorian took a swift drink of the Geist blood before rushing out into the battle. His body started shrinking. Everything below his waist disappeared into a small wispy tail. His body and head shrunk in while his arms and fingers elongated. Two more arms began to grow out of his shoulders. The bone armor that had adorned his right arm dissolved into the wispy intangible spikes of a Spectre, the elder form of a Geist.

The pain was on a scale beyond words. It felt like everyone of Dorian's atoms were trying to fling themselves apart at the same time. The matter wasn't helped by Altdor devoting all his mental energy and will power into maintaining a solid form. Dorian had to keep his Grimm body under control. His first instinct was to induce fear on the lowly humans and faunus below him. Thus, he let loose an ear-piercing shriek.

To the people on the ground, things happened so suddenly. First there was the explosion. Followed by more explosions and a firefight. Then there was the Half-Grimm. He had changed into a Spectre. A Grimm that very few people had ever seen. At first people thought that it was a Geist, but upon closer inspection, they were wrong. The Spectre has four arms where a Geist only has one. The Spectre is also a fair bit larger and almost completely intangible in its natural state. Then it screamed. The noise the beast let loose didn't shatter glass, despite how high and loud it was. No, it induced a wave of pure terror in the people below. Citizens that had yet to flee, White Fang thugs, Caecus's goons and even the pyromaniac were paralyzed by the sheer terror.

An unfortunate side effect that Dorian would experience when undergoing a full shift is the greater attunement to the natural empathic abilities of the Grimm. As such, when in an area with an abundance of fear, his instinct was to feed on it. Satiate the ravishing hunger of the Grimm. With all the willpower he possessed, Dorian angrily turned and focused on the pyromaniac.

'Alright, we need to focus on the pyro. Any idea?'

 **How about something not flammable?**

'Really, because I was planning on possessing a tree.'

The pyromaniac, even in their fear, was still lashing out. The ground and buildings around them were scorched. They overcame their fear after a moment and started throwing fireballs at Dorian. Fortunately, his spectral form was mostly intangible. Unfortunately, as much as the pyro couldn't hurt him, Dorian couldn't hurt the pyro.

But he was a Huntsman… in training. His duty was to protect the civilians. So, he would draw the fire. Without much thought, Dorian started focusing on his hands, trying to make them tangible. Much to his surprise, and even more to Altdor's, it succeeded. Dorian drew upon Altdor's power.

 **Impossible…**

Dorian wasn't paying attention as he flew around the street catching the stray fire in his now tangible hands and lobbing them back at the pyromaniac, where there were no citizens to be harmed. Seeing as they weren't getting anywhere, the pyromaniac started condensing fire into a single sphere in front of them. It started to look like a mini star. They threw it at Dorian once it was sufficiently large enough. Dorian tried to catch it. The force of the resulting explosion sent Dorian flying into one of the nearby buildings.

Bodies of the White Fang and Caecus's goons were starting to litter the streets. But the Fang had numbers, and it seemed that Caecus's side had lost their big advantage. The sound of groaning and cracking stone, metal and wood dispelled that thought. The Dorian had been thrown into, now devoid of its denizens, was moving. An umbral power was pulsing through the building. Rubble from the fire was starting to solidify into limbs. Very basic limbs, but limbs nonetheless. The Grimm mask of the Spectre appeared on the side of sphere of bricks and pipes as Spectre possessed golem tore itself from the building.

'I can pay for that.'

 **Really? How much do you think it will cost?**

'Altdor, please, it would barely put a dent in our account. Besides, its nothing a few Grimm commodities couldn't buy.'

Dorian the Spectre-golem, now standing in front of a collapsing building, started lumbering towards the pyromaniac. Said pyro started throwing fireballs at the lumbering giant of brick and metal. Various bits of wood furniture caught fire, but the golem was largely unimpeded. Before Dorian could take another step, a loud boom was heard. A metal object had imbedded itself into the street. Upon closer inspection, it was a Beacon provided rocket locker. Another landed right next to it, and a third landed ten feet to the right of it. Right into Golem-Dorian's shoulder.

The impact forced Dorian to the ground into a heap of rubble.

"The cavalry has arrived!" The ever-cheery voice of Ruby Rose yelled as she grabbed her scythe from the locker in Golem-Dorian's shoulder.

"Well, can the cavalry focus on taking down the blasted White Fang!?" Caecus yelled as he kept shooting the various oncoming faunus extremists.

The pile of rubble that was Dorian, slowly started raising itself back to its feet. Upon feeling the shifting mess move, Ruby quickly hopped off. Bricks and pipes were falling off the behemoth as Dorian stood up. He figured the form wouldn't last much longer if he didn't end things quickly. The addition of a rocket powered locker to his shoulder wouldn't make things any easier.

Team RWBY opened fire on their enemies. Weiss, Blake and Yang focused on taking down the White Fang, with melee. Ruby focused on sniping them. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at things, Ruby had an extremely high-powered gun. A gun capable of punching through aura like a hot knife through half melted butter. The result? Every faunus that had aura, that Ruby shot went down easily, and quite bruised. Not all of the fang had an unlocked aura though. Much to her horror, and slight relief, one of the faunus she shot lost a leg. The relief came from the fact that she missed his head. The guy fell to the ground screaming in pain, only for Caecus's men to finish him off half a minute later. The shock from the damage her gun did, gave Ruby pause. The horror of what she could have done made her stop.

Dorian, meanwhile, had made his way to the pyromaniac. Altdor was struggling to keep the golem form together. More bricks and pipes were falling off and the pyro had dodged most of the slow-moving swings from the living building. Most, not all. One well planned swing got the pyro to dodge into a brutal haymaker from the other fist. The punch sent the pyromaniac flying down the street and snuffing out the flame. Apparently, receiving a haymaker from a golem the size of building is comparable to being hit by a runaway semi.

Now that the fire had gone out, Dorian saw that the pyromaniac was a woman with black hair and a red dress. If he hadn't been sure before, he was now. The pyro that orchestrated this attack was Cinder Fall. A very poorly planned attack it was as now Dorian, and surely Caecus, knew who had taken the R.A.G.E. Cinder's lackey, Emerald, rushed in from one of the nearby alleys and grabbed the downed pyromaniac. Using her semblance of illusions, she made them disappear.

Dorian felt the golem form around him shudder one last time before he lost his hold on the rubble. The battle was won for now.

The Spectre floated down onto the rubble and grabbed a vial of blood from the belt that hung from his front left shoulder. Since the Spectre, and to a lesser extent, the Geist, has no mouth, Dorian had to resort to a… less than certain method of reverting his shift. Since the Spectre was a ghostlike Grimm, Dorian tried just absorbing the blood straight into his body. With the help of some of Altdor's power, it worked, and a Grimm-Hybrid Dorian was soon standing on top of the rubble. He turned and watched the rest of the battle play out. Caecus lost two more men before the rest of the White Fang were killed, bound or otherwise subdued. Dorian got watch as Ruby literally shot one guy's leg off, before Caecus's men killed him.

'That's going to leave a mark.'

 **He's dead, of course it is.**

'I meant on Ruby.'

 **She seems uninjured… unless you mean mentally.**

'Yeah, she basically killed that guy.'

 **You should be there for her then.**

'Can't right now. Aftereffects of Grimm shifting. I think the world is fading now.'

 **Right. Goodnight then.**

Dorian stumbled his way down the pile of rubble. Caecus and his team ran forward to greet them. Dorian stumbled forward and was caught by Yang. The strength magnification from her semblance made him seem as light as a feather. The faint screech of wheels and sirens were the last things Dorian heard as he fell into unconsciousness.

…/…

 **It seems I've chosen well.  
** _It seems I've chosen well._

"What? Altdor? Chosen?"

 **No. Not him. Not now. Rest first, Dorian Gintus. I'm sure we'll be meeting again.  
** _No. Not him. Not now. Rest first, Dorian Gintus. I'm sure we'll be meeting again._

"Who… You? What?"

 **Shh, I said rest. You'll need it for the coming trials.  
** _Shh, I said rest. You'll need it for the coming trials._

"Who…?"

 **Just an old legend. Now sleep.  
** _Just an old legend. Now sleep._

"Sleep sounds good…but-"

 **All in due time, lad. Just sleep.  
** _All in due time, lad. Just sleep._

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log UV028**

 **Information – Apologies. I have been quite busy this summer, as such, I have been unable to regularly update. As such, I'm sorry. It isn't the first free time I've had, but I hit another problem. I wouldn't call it writer's block, more like writer's wall. I had no idea what I wanted to do with this chapter, until today. Anyways, thank you for your patience and sticking with this story. I'm still having fun writing it, and I fully intend to finish. In about three weeks or so I will be back in college so I can get back to our regularly scheduled updates. Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	29. CH28: Golem and the Grimm

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 28: Golem and the Grimm**

* * *

The wailing of sirens could be heard approaching the block as Dorian slowly returned to the waking world. He could hear voices off to the side. They sounded like his team and Caecus.

"Svvennson, get the men out of here." Caecus yelled.

"You can't leave yet. The appropriate authorities need to be informed of what happened here." Weiss argued.

"Look, princess, I don't care. You seem new here, but I don't do authorities." Caecus explained.

"That doesn't matter, the police need to be informed of what happened. If you leave, a warrant could be issued for your arrest." Weiss tried to argue.

"Weiss, it's no use. He won't talk to the police." Yang tried to step in.

"She's right, you know." Caecus said with a smug grin. "Most of the precincts in this city are paid for by me, and even the ones that aren't, well, let's just say I'm a dangerous enemy. Now it has been a pleasure meeting you ladies, but I must bid thee adieu."

Dorian sat up as Caecus disappeared with the last of his men into the alley behind what was left of Taylor's shop. Sirens were blaring around the block. Police, firemen and EMTs had arrived on the scene. A nearby radio could be heard reporting the news of what happened.

"Emergency personal and police are arriving on the scene of the major firefight that happened in downtown Vale a few hours ago. It is unclear as to who started the encounter or the reason why it happened. Witnesses have reported two groups involved. One was confirmed to be the White Fang. There are also reports of an aura user with a fire-based semblance trying to burn the street down. The appeared to be fighting an organized group of men and women from one of the gangs in Vale. Witnesses are unsure who the leader of the gang is, but there are some suspicions. The battle was soundly ended when a team of huntresses from Beacon joined in the fight and…"

There was a pause in the broadcast. Dorian assumed the newscaster was asking if she was reading the story right.

"…and it appears that one of the buildings of Vale started to fight back as well…"

Dorian tuned out the rest of the broadcast as he got up and looked around. The damage that the battle had caused to the block was actually quite extensive. Potholes spotted the street, cars were smashed or burning. Several fires were spreading along the buildings. The building that Dorian had possessed as the Spectre was just a pile of rubble on the side of the road. Taylor's building was mostly ok. The first floor had a few gaping holes in it from the various explosions, but other than that, it was fine.

Speaking of the tailor, Taylor was angrily gesturing at the firefighters and police. Dorian chuckled as he struggled to his feet.

 **Glad to see you survived.**

'Yeah… what did I miss?'

 **Not much. Caecus met the girls, the girls met Caecus, Caecus left behind some cyanide syringes… That's about it.**

'So, not much.'

 **Isn't that what I said?**

'Yeah.'

Dorian got up and walked over to his team.

"You have a poor choice of friends." Weiss said before walking away.

"She didn't take to meeting Caecus too well, did she?" Dorian asked.

"Nope. She thinks he's a perverted scumbag or something like that." Ruby answered.

"He is a perverted scumbag." Yang answered her sister.

"Actually, he's not perverted." Dorian responded. "That's beside the point. What took you so long?"

Dorian leveled an accusatory glare at Ruby and Blake.

"Well… we were busy helping JNPR with a project when you called." Ruby sheepishly responded.

"Actually, she was helping JNPR with a project when you called. I was reading and Weiss was doing homework." Blake replied. "Ruby was trying to get out of doing her homework."

"Hey!" Ruby cried indignantly.

"Does sound like my little sister." Yang answered happily.

"That answers that, then. Now, we should probably be getting back to Beacon." Dorian responded.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"The next round of the tournament is tomorrow." Dorian answered as he walked off.

That night Dorian found himself unable to sleep. The words of the being that spoke to him as he lost consciousness kept ringing through his mind. The words just didn't make much sense. The were no legends that Dorian could really think that it referred to… well, almost no legends. The Overlord was an old legend that proved to be so much more. Then the fairy tale of the four maidens existed, along with the maidens themselves. Dorian wondered if it could be referring to that, it was possible, but the maidens were strictly female, and Dorian was a male. The only other thing that he could possibly think of was the wizard from that story. Again, though, there wasn't much sense in that. The wizard was a well-defined character, not a faceless echoing voice in Dorian's mind.

The thoughts just kept turning over and over. What was he chosen for? What trials were coming up? Why was he chosen?

And who was the voice?

When he realized that sleep was not going to be falling upon him tonight, Dorian sighed and got up. He got dressed and grabbed his weapons. Some training would help him gather his thoughts. The cool steel of the blade swishing through the air always calmed him.

Walking into the arena, Dorian breathed a sigh of relief. Setting himself for a relatively easy combat situation, Dorian started moving. He strikes were graceful, precise, cut through the imaginary opponents like butter, and completely muscle memory.

Altdor had taken the night to sleep, so it was just Dorian alone with his thoughts. Another question struck him. What was so impossible for Dorian to do? Altdor had exclaimed that something was impossible during the fight in the street. Was it the fact that Dorian finally took control of a full Grimm shift without Altdor's help? If that was the case, why was it impossible?

The sound of the arena door opening and closing drew Dorian's scattered attention. Ozpin was standing at the threshold of the arena with his cane in one hand and his ever-present mug of coffee in the other.

"You know, when you wish to train with a weapon, it helps to have someone to train with." Ozpin stated as he strode into the room after setting his mug down on one of the benches.

"Heh, yeah." Dorian said halfheartedly. "It would also help if I could organize my thoughts."

"Maybe I could help." Ozpin said.

"You a psychiatrist?" Dorian asked.

"I dabble." Ozpin responded.

"Then draw your weapon whilst I divulge to you my woes." Dorian announced pointing his blade at the headmaster.

"So dramatic." Ozpin smirked as he raised his cane.

Dorian rushed the headmaster and the two started exchanging blows. It was nothing more than a friendly spar, even so, Dorian could tell the headmaster was barely trying when it came to deflecting and parrying his blows.

"What ails you?" Ozpin asked when he locked his cane with Dorian's sword.

Dorian pushed Ozpin back and disengaged the lock. "Well, after the fight today, I heard a voice in my head."

"Don't you usually have Altdor in there talking to you?" Ozpin asked as he made an overhead swing.

"Yes, but this one was different." Dorian said, rolling to the side. "This voice was distinctly not Altdor's. It had an odd echo to it, and it called itself an old legend."

Dorian started strafing to the Ozpin's left. Ozpin just rotated with him.

"Any inclination as to who?" Ozpin asked as he leapt forward towards Dorian.

Dorian spun away from Ozpin's wild blow and attempted to catch him across the back. The headmaster lay his weapon across his back and caught Dorian's strike.

"I have no idea. The only conclusion that I could come up with was that it was the wizard from the story of the four maidens." Ozpin forced Dorian back. "But I couldn't seem to make the wizard fit with nameless voice that spoke to me."

"Why does this bother you so?" Ozpin asked.

Dorian started a rapid-fire combo of strikes on Ozpin's flanks. A series of fast moving lightly damaging swings meant to whittle down an opponent's defenses.

"It said that it chose me well. That's the part that has me most confused. What was I chosen for?"

Ozpin casually blocked each of Dorian's strikes before responding in kind.

"Was there anything else the voice said?"

"It told me that all would be revealed in due time."

Dorian blocked most of Ozpin's flurry, but a few strikes made it through. Dorian attempted a lunge at Ozpin. The headmaster spun to the side and knead Dorian in the stomach as the Grimm Shifter went passed. The blow knocked the wind out of Dorian and sent him sprawling on the ground.

"Then it would seem that you must just wait for this mysterious voice to answer. If it said due time, then your answer will come soon." Ozpin answered as he held out one end of his cane to Dorian.

Dorian grabbed it and Ozpin pulled him up.

"For now, though, I suggest you put it out of your mind and get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you." Ozpin answered.

"Yeah. Thanks Oz." Dorian answered.

"One of these days, you and I will have to spar, nothing held back." Ozpin said as he left the arena.

"That could be fun." Dorian said to the empty room.

The night was still young, but with Ozpin's words Dorian returned to the dorm to get some rest. The team was still asleep, so Dorian just collapsed into bed. Five minutes later, the land of dreams whisked him away.

There was excitement in the air the next day as the third round of the tournament was finally underway. The match this time was chosen at random on the spot. All contestants were in the wings waiting for their names to be called, Dorian was sharpening _Memento Mori_. The ever-boisterous voices of Port and Oobleck could be heard explaining the rules to the finals round.

"So Barty, how will things go down with the finals round?" Port bellowed into the microphone.

"Simple Peter, for the one on one finals, contestants will be chosen at random before their bout it to begin. When each contestant is chosen, they will make their way on stage and fight in a no holds barred elimination round. The winners of each round will move on while the losers will be disqualified. These matches will go until we are down to only two contestants who will fight it out for the victory. Today will be just the initial fights. Tomorrow will be the final round to determine the victor." Oobleck explained.

"And to the victor go the spoils. The championship will go to the victor's entire team, seeing as this is a group effort and the school of the victor will be able to claim the trophy." Port finished. "Now, enough of the rules and let's get onto the fights!"

The crowd roared in approval. Some of the other finalists were psyching themselves up. Some were sparring. Dorian just kept sharpening his blade. Something was bound to go wrong.

"Our first fight is between… Penny Polendina of Atlas." Port announced into the microphone.

The Atlesians could be heard shouting, along with members of his team. Ruby had befriended the odd girl. Altdor didn't like her much. They had never interacted with her, but Altdor would always insist that something felt off about her. It seemed like she wasn't fully there…

Whatever the case, people were cheering for her as she walked onto the battlefield.

"And her opponent shall be… Dorian Gintus of Vale." Oobleck announced.

Dorian sighed and sheathed his blade as he joined Penny in the arena. The crowd was roaring. Penny was an excellent fighter with her flying blades and lasers, but Dorian was the Grimm Shifter. A powerhouse in his own right, with two different fighting styles. It would be a battle to remember.

The voice of Port cut through the cheering. "Excellent. I anticipate a spectacular fight ahead of us. Now, due to Dorian's ability to seemingly ignore aura exhaustion, the tournament organizers have decided that bouts with him will be won with knockout. Now let the fight, BEGIN!"

 **And thus, we fight!**

'Glad to see your finally awake.'

 **Please, Dorian, I wouldn't miss this. NOW CHARGE!**

Dorian unsheathed _Memento Mori_ and charged. Five blades ejected themselves from Penny's backpack and rushed at him. Dorian smiled and began deflecting the swords behind him. Each blade landed behind him, but they quickly bore down on him again. With a quick glance at Penny, Dorian noticed that her arms were moving in time with the blades.

Altdor brought him back to reality as three of blades tried to impale him through the back. Dorian spun quickly and worked on deflecting them.

"I must admit, it is good to see you again, Penny." Dorian called over the sounds of metal striking metal.

Dorian dropped to the ground as two blades went over his head, where his neck would have been.

"Though I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to kill me!" Dorian yelled again.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Penny answered as she summoned three more blades from her back.

"Ah, I'm hurt, you don't remember that night on the docks when you joined my team in attempting to take down Torchwick and the White Fang?" Dorian asked as he jumped over two of her blades.

"No, I remember that, but I don't know what you mean about trying to kill you. Your aura should be enough protection." Penny answered,

 **Well. It seems no one told her about our weakened aura.**

'Good. Then I don't have to hold back either.'

Dorian withdrew _Noblesse Oblige_ from its holster and started shooting dust bullets at Penny. Two more swords flew from her back and deflected the bullets. The battle was more of a dance than a fight. Dorian would try to get closer, but Penny's eight swords were doing too good of a job keeping him at bay.

'Altdor I need ideas. We aren't getting anywhere.'

 **We could use Geist to the neck. The intangibility would help.**

Dorian rolled away from a triple strike of Penny's blades. The three swords struck the ground and got stuck, much to Dorian's slight relief.

'No. I don't think that would actually do much.'

 **Ok, Nevermore blood-**

'We don't have much of that left and I'd rather save it for a more pressing matter.'

 **Boarbatusk to the neck. Use the hardened shell to get in close.**

'Not a bad idea.'

Dorian parried another blade and grabbed the vial of Boarbatusk blood. As he prepared it for injection, a sword flew through his hand and shattered the vial.

"Ahh!" Dorian cried out, more in surprise than pain, after all, where a blood vial was earlier now existed a sword… right through his hand.

 **Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark.**

'Worst part is it doesn't even hurt.'

Dorian looked at Penny who looked more confused than anything else. The crowd had gone quiet as well. Ruby looked at Dorian and smirked.

"She just pissed him off." Ruby said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Penny has angered the beast. Now it's going to get exciting." Ruby responded.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Look, he's been fighting as Dorian Gintus this whole time, now if I'm right, we'll get Gin the Grimm Hunter." Ruby answered with an uncharacteristically sinister smile.

Dorian looked back at the blade and glared. He grabbed the hilt of the sword with his Grimm hand and pulled it back out of the now gaping wound in his palm. He threw the sword back at Penny and smiled in satisfaction as it smacked her in the face.

 **Dorian?**

'Altdor. I think we show her what Gin is really capable of.'

 **Do I get to join this party?**

'Absolutely.'

"I was going to use that." Dorian said with a smirk. "Guess I'll use this instead."

Dorian rolled back a ways as one of the blades slammed into where he was standing earlier. He rose to his feet, a vial marked DS in his hand and ready for injection. Before Penny could react, the needle had entered his jugular. Pain erupted down his spine as the blood took effect. The DeathStalker blood worked its way through his system and the shift focused mostly along his spine in a fashion similar to that of the Boarbatusk injection he had planned to do.

Penny had recovered and decided to use Dorian's moment of pain to her advantage. Sending multiple of her blades at him as he was shifting. Dorian was barely able to roll out of the way, but the pain of the shift was only magnified by the rapid movement. There was a reason he usually remained in one place when shifting.

His spine started to protrude from his back, and it was pitch black in its color. A long black DeathStalker tail grew from the base of his spine and curved over his back. The sharp bronze stinger glistened in the light of the arena. The blackened bone from his spine spread and covered most of his back and his shoulders. Dorian smiled a sickly-sweet smile before rushing down the Atlesian girl.

Penny tried to intercept Dorian with her blades, but he spun and blocked them with the hardened black bone that made up his newly created tail. The blades bounced off the armor and Dorian just kept running, but that move revealed valuable information to Penny. His tail worked like a hinge, it could only move up and down, not side to side. Penny smiled and started throwing her blades at Dorian's flanks.

Dorian was reminded of how remarkably similar this was to what Ozpin had done during their little spar that morning. Thinking quickly Dorian turned his body in an attempt to block half the blades with his tail and the half with his sword. The maneuver worked well enough, though a couple strikes did still get through. Dorian didn't stop though.

When he was finally in melee range, Dorian went with a simple overhead strike. Penny locked two of her blades to his one and started pushing back. Dorian grinned sinisterly at the girl, dropped _Noblesse Oblige_ and grabbed one of the blades that was holding _Memento Mori_ back. Now dual wielding swords, Dorian started to fight back against the onslaught of blades from Penny's back.

 **That borrowed blade is resisting.**

'So, I'm not imagining things.'

 **No, whatever it is, I think it's connected to the golem.**

'Golem?'

 **Didn't I tell you this earlier?**

'No, I have no idea what you're talking about!'

Dorian deflected another two swords and ducked under a third. The swords were gaining speed and seemed to be trying to free their captured brother.

 **I don't think Penny Polendina is a real person. I told you she feels wrong. I think that's because she isn't human, but rather a machine or construct of some kind, hence golem.**

'Great, but how does that help me now?'

 **That blade is connected to her.**

'How?'

 **Give me control and I will show you.**

Dorian relented and let the stronger being take over. Penny was curious at the change in her opponent. Now he had taken a much more aggressive brawler-based stance. She also noticed how his grip had tightened considerably on her blade.

Altdor grinned as he pulled hard on the borrowed blade to deflect a couple of swords that Penny had sent his way. The girl, not ready for such a force, stumbled forward. Altdor grinned. His hunch had been right. The blades were connected to her, and now they could beat her.

 **See what I mean?**

'Yes. Must be some sort of cable system. Think we could disconnect it?'

 **What do you take me for? Of course we can disconnect the blade!**

Penny's eyes widened as Dorian grabbed his blade and swung it through the empty air just below her sword's hilt. The nearly invisible cable that connected the blade to her was severed and retracted into her back. The loss of the blade was felt even more now that it was totally gone.

"It would seem that Dorian has discovered the secret to Miss Polendina's blades." Port bellowed into the mike.

"And it would seem that Miss Polendina is discovering that one should not underestimate the simple weaponry of their opponents." Oobleck responded.

"Right you are Barty. A sharpened blade is just as deadly as the fastest bullet." Port replied.

Altdor smirked and ran at Penny again. This time, the girl was far more cautious in her attacking him. Now that she knew that he knew how to remove her connection to the blades, he had become a much more dangerous opponent. Pulling two of her blades back, Penny took a hold of them and prepared to meet the charging hybrid.

Dorian and Penny's blades met in a clash of sparks. Now Penny would be the first to admit that she wasn't exactly the best at sword fighting when said blades were in her hands, but she had passed those tests with flying colors back in Atlas. Dorian Gintus however was in a league far above her own. Fighting him sword to sword while holding the blades helped her to realize how he had been so capable with deflecting her swords earlier in the fight.

A strike from the left allowed Penny to once again lock blades with the Grimm Shifter. Dorian smiled at Penny again. Penny just looked at Dorian confused as he proceeded to headbutt her. The impact of his forehead against her face staggered the girl once again. When she regained her bearings, she saw Dorian smirking at her while he twirled his borrowed blade around his finger. Penny snarled as she realized her aura was nearing the red and started summoning her swords again.

A humming started to resound through the stadium as Penny started charging her massive laser. Dorian's eyes widened in slight fear as he realized what was going to happen. Altdor gave control back to Dorian and Dorian ran for _Noblesse Oblige._ Dorian briefly stooped to pick up the weapon and started charging a lightning bolt.

The whirring grew louder as the nine blades started spinning in front of Penny. Dorian, realizing that he wouldn't have a full charge in time took cover. It wasn't the best cover, but it was better than nothing. Dorian slammed both blades into the ground, crossing them in an x formation before taking a swig of human blood. The painful shift was able to reverse, but it wasn't going fast enough for Dorian's liking.

Once he was back to his base form, Dorian withdrew the Taijitu blood and injected it into his Grimm arm. The whirring of Penny's blades had reached a crescendo in the three seconds this occurred. The shift was taking shape as a loud blast boom was heard. Dorian looked up in time to see a massive wave of green coming his way. He barely had time to raise his arm as the laser slammed into him and the blades.

The brilliant green light shook the stadium with the sheer amount of energy released. Dorian's aura dropped to zero, but that didn't matter all that much. The crowd held their breath as Penny's massive laser attack finally ended. From the dust they could see the two swords that Dorian had slammed into the ground still in place, but Dorian wasn't seen at first.

"Did she win?" Port asked, uncertain.

"I don't know, Peter. Until we see either a body, or an unconscious Dorian, then no." Oobleck responded.

Penny was breathing hard as her swords fell to the ground. She felt relieved. There was very little chance of anyone coming through that attack unharmed. As the dust continued to settle, a click was heard. The telltale click of a trigger being pulled. In the utter silence, the sound was magnified through the arena. Penny looked to the dust cloud in time to see a bolt of purple electricity flying right toward her.

"Really?" She whined as the lightning slammed into her body and brought her down to the red, officially eliminating Penny Polendina from the tournament.

The dust finished settling and Dorian was standing on the edge of the arena, about ten feet behind his blades. The huntsman in training looked utterly exhausted. His left arm was still pointed at Penny, in case she got up, while his right arm hung limply on his side. Two strange flaps of skin covered in scaled hung off his arm. Dorian holstered his pistol and took a swig of faunus blood to revert the Taijitu shift.

The gruesome process of reversing the shift ended in a few seconds and the crowd could see just how beaten Dorian truly was. His Grimm arm had smoke emanating from the burnt fur, while the bones were all darker and many of them were chipped off. Much of the dust in the arena was in fact chipped Grimm bone fragments from Dorian. The rest of him was mostly ok, but his head seemed to have taken a glancing blow. The eyepatch he usually was long gone and much of the hair on the right side of his head was burned. His crimson eye and the red line crosshair around it was viewable for the whole world now, but he didn't care.

Dorian hobbled toward his blade. Upon reaching the two swords stuck in the ground, Dorian grabbed a hold of their hilts and pulled them up from the ground. With the two blades in his hands, he raised his arms in victory. The crowd erupted in cheers. Dorian lowered his arms and walked over to his downed opponent. Altdor could tell she was still active, just temporarily shut down due to the lightning. If they didn't know before, this was certainly damning evidence. Dorian picked her up and carried her off the field, with Altdor's help.

Dorian handed her off to the medics assigned for the Atlas team. He chuckled as his team came down to meet him and Ruby tackled him in a hug. Dorian in his exhausted state couldn't remain standing.

"Thatwasawesome! Youneedtoshowmehowyoudothat! Howdoyoudothat?" Ruby was speaking so fast that she was difficult to understand.

Dorian slowly pulled himself to his feet. Ruby remained clinging to him. Altdor just chuckled at the sight.

"Maybe we can talk before my last bout tomorrow." Dorian said.

"You last bout tomorrow?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah." Dorian answered. "It was one of the things they said before the match, today would be the initial elimination rounds with the final round being tomorrow. Now, can we leave, I'm so tired."

The girls escorted their one male teammate back to the dorm for the rest of the night. Dorian collapsed on his bed and was asleep in an instant. Ruby was still clinging to him as he fell asleep. She ended up falling asleep on him a few minutes later.

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log UV028**

 **Information – And… I'm back. The summer was long but is now over, so I will be resuming my regular weekly upload schedule. I also want to inform you as to why I set Dorian up with Penny for the final duel. I decided that since Cinder didn't install the program that would give her control of the tournament choices, so I left it up to random. I set up a list of possible contenders on a randomizer app for Dorian to fight and Penny is the person the app chose. Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	30. CH29: Standing Ovation

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 29: Standing Ovation**

* * *

The morning came far too quickly for Dorian. Waking up to the sun peeking through the window wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world, but after taking a massive laser to the face, Dorian wished that it would just shut off. Dorian did encounter another minor problem as he tried to sit up. There was a weight on his left arm. Looking down, Dorian and Altdor both chuckled at the sight of Ruby snuggling into his left arm. He figured she would have gone for his right arm, but the bone plating that had been growing out of it covered a grand majority of his arm. It wasn't exactly comfortable for anyone.

'You know, I think I could get used to that sight.'

 **Which sight? The sun or the girl?**

'The girl. Even you have to admit that she just looks adorable like that.'

 ** _I_** **don't have to admit anything.**

'Maybe not, but at least express your honest opinion.'

 **… yeah.**

'Knew it.'

 **What time is it?**

'Uh… eight.'

 **Soon then.**

'Soon for what?'

 **A new body. I almost have enough of my power back to maintain a form of my own.**

'Are you counting down to when you get your own body back?'

 **Yes. Have been since day one.**

'Wow. Didn't realize I meant so little.'

 **You know that was always the plan.**

'Yeah. I'm just joking around.'

Dorian chuckled a little and looked around the room. Weiss and Yang were still asleep. Blake was up, but she was totally absorbed in her book. Overall, everything seemed fine… except for the Harpsiclone waiting on the windowsill. It was watching the Grimm shifter.

'We appear to have a guest.'

 **So, we do.**

Altdor focused in on the mantis Grimm. Dorian's attention was drawn to his encrypted scroll. The vibrating device informing him that he had a message. Opening up the device, he saw that Caecus had once again messaged him.

C: We have a major problem.

G: What exactly is the issue?

C: The attack at your sisters was a distraction.

G: Come again?

C: The whole purpose of that attack was to garner attention. They just got lucky in the fact that I was there. The lab and my largest warehouse were hit.

G: I'm almost scared to ask… what was lost?

C: All the notes for the anti-drug we were developing and the entire supply we had of the original prototype and their weaponized version.

G: Everything?!

C: Yes. Whatever they're planning is going to happen soon. I've packed up and am getting out of

G: Blast.

Caecus never responded. The news was worrying. Glancing over at the windowsill, Dorian saw that the Harpsiclone had vanished.

 **Dorian, we may have a problem.**

'Great, first Caecus now you. What is it?'

 **The harpsiclones saw some of our mutual friends sneaking into the stadium.**

'Let me guess, they had a large supply of syringes on them.'

 **No, they had a large… wait, how did you know that?**

'The syringes are filled with R.A.G.E. Caecus just informed me, the lab and the largest warehouse were hit. Everything revolving around R.A.G.E. is gone.'

 **Crap. Well, at least they saw who it was.**

'Who?'

 **Cinder and her lackeys.**

'Kinda figured.'

 **Yeah. She doesn't look too well though.**

'How so?'

 **Her face is quite gaunt, she's got multiple burn wounds along her arms, she appears to have developed an uncontrollable twitch in her hands and eyes, and her Glasgow grin is more pronounced than ever.**

'Dang. We should inform Ozpin.'

 **Good plan, except the only proof we have is of the Harpsiclones.**

'I'm still going to warn him.'

Another text on his encrypted scroll caught Dorian's attention. This time, the number was unknown.

?: Hello? Gin?

G: Yes, who is this? How did you get this number?

?: Gin, this is Neo.

G: Neo?! What happened to you? You've been radio silent since Roman was captured.

N: Yeah. I've been the fourth member of Cinder's team. They still think I'm loyal to their cause. Couldn't get away to message you until now.

G: Glad to see you're still alive. Why did you need to contact me?

N: You promised protection for Dad and I when we met. In return, we provide information on what Cinder is doing.

G: Dad?

N: Roman. And I want you to hold up your end of the deal.

G: Sorry, I've been wondering what his relationship was to you for a while now. However, you are right.

N: I know. I don't know what they plan to do, but I have seen what they've been doing. Cinder, Mercury and Emerald have been spreading rumors, lies and half-truths throughout Vale. They've been spreading fear and panic throughout the city.

G: Hmm… anything else?

N: Increased Grimm sightings along the outer wall. Whatever their plan is, it's going to happen tonight during or after the final round of the tournament.

G: I think I might have an idea as to what they plan to use. Can you infiltrate Atlas's flagship?

N: Probably, why?

G: Infiltrate their flagship. When the crap hits the fan, release him and make your way to an open space. Message me when you're in the open and I'll have transport waiting for you.

N: Thank you.

G: Just holding up my end of the bargain.

Neo didn't respond, then again, she really didn't need to. Dorian silenced his scroll and looked down at Ruby. She had woken up at some point during his conversation with Neo. She could instantly see that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She asked when Dorian looked at her.

"Crap's going to hit the fan today." Dorian answered.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

Dorian smiled at her. "Well, our enemies are finally going to enact their plan."

Ruby looked worried. "What can we do to stop them?"

"Warn Ozpin and-" Dorian didn't even finish his sentence.

Ruby rushed out the door, leaving a trail of rose petals behind. Dorian chuckled at his girlfriend. She often rushed into situations headfirst and without thinking through a plan. Yang and Weiss had woken up by this point and were just looking at the door.

"What were you going to say?" Yang asked as she got up.

"I was going to say, we should warn Ozpin and be prepared for any eventuality… then again, she is Ruby, and she usually doesn't need to prepare." Dorian answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked.

"Ruby just reacts very well. I think it's part of why she's a good leader." Dorian answered as he got up.

Dorian and the remaining girls got ready for the day. Dorian took extra care to ensure that his weapons were sharpened and that they were all present on him. The daggers that he had made from the bones that snapped off his arm back at initiation were strapped to his shoulder, ready to be used in a moment's notice. He had a feeling he was going to need them today.

Once everyone was ready to go, Ruby ran in through the door. She appeared to be a little out of breath, but other than that, she was fine.

"Dorian, Ozpin said he wants to meet with you." Ruby answered.

Dorian nodded and left the room and made his way towards Ozpin's office. Upon reaching the elevator, Dorian went to hit the button to call the car, but a ding stopped him. The door opened and Dorian was greeted with the sight of an ever-stoic Ozpin, General Ironwood, Goodwitch, and a rather nervous Pyrrha.

"Did I miss something?" Dorian asked.

"No. You're just in time. Get in. We're going to the vault." Ozpin said.

Dorian just shrugged and climbed into the cramped car. The ride down to the vault was awkward and uncomfortable. A ding let them know they arrived, and Dorian was the first one to enter the vault.

 **Honey, we're home!**

'Really?'

 **What? Am I not allowed to have some fun?**

The call of the Overlord certainly got the attention of Harpsichord. The giant Grimm mantis entered the light. Pyrrha upon seeing the giant monster gasped and pulled out her weapon. Harpsichord just regarded her curiously as it stood to its full height.

"Now, now, there is no need for violence, Miss Nikos." Ozpin said. "That is just part of the security system."

Ozpin, Ironwood and Glynda walked into the vault. A few Harpsiclones scattered into the darkness. Dorian had already walked up to the machine containing the fall maiden. He was pleased to note that she looked much better than the last time they had met, but she was still nowhere near full health. Half her soul was still missing after all.

"Oz, may I ask why you've asked me here? And what we're doing?" Dorian asked after a second of examining the Fall.

"We have brought Pyrrha here to be the next Fall maiden. That device that she is in will transfer what power she has left into Miss Nikos, should she accept it." Ozpin explained.

"This is your hail Mary pass, isn't it?" Dorian asked.

A moment of silence passed before Ironwood answered. "Yes. If what Miss Rose said is true, then our enemies are probably going to make an attempt to break into this vault today. If that should happen and our security can't stop them, then Remnant is doomed."

"But why me?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because, you Miss Nikos are the best candidate for the job. You exemplify the skills necessary to protect that power as you are one of the top students of your year. Hell, you're one of the top students in this academy." Ironwood explained.

"And you are a kind soul that will use the power of the Fall Maiden for its intended purpose." Ozpin continued.

"Can I have some time to think about this?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes." Ozpin answered. "But the sooner you get an answer to us, the better."

 **Hey, Dorian.**

'Yes Altdor?'

 **Why does it have to be her? Could it just as easily be anyone else in this academy?**

'It could…why?'

 **Just curious.**

Dorian shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave. He entered the elevator and hit the button for the ground floor.

"Where are you going, Mister Gintus?" Glynda asked as the elevator door closed.

"Out. I have to get ready for the final round tonight." Dorian answered as the car started its ascent.

The rest of the day was spent with Dorian out preparing for the crap to hit the fan. Not much was notable about his trip. Altdor was able to call in a loyal Nevermore to the Emerald Forest for them to collect some blood from. Refilling their stock of Nevermore blood only took about an hour.

Other noteworthy things that Dorian occupied his time with during the day included a lunch date with Ruby, walking the wall of Vale to see the addition of Emperor Taijitu scales and the gathering Grimm horde outside the wall. The horde mostly consisted of Beowolves, Ursai, and a few Deathstalkers. Altdor informed him of more beyond the trees. They were all waiting. A sign that the Usurper's influence was at play here.

The final thing to note was Caecus's base of operations in Vale. True to his word, Caecus had cleared out the entire lab under his bar. The bar itself was almost empty as well. There was no furniture or alcohol left, but there was one thing. A man was pinned up to the wall. Nailed to the corpse by a sword was a piece of paper. The paper read "We found the mole. Let this be an example for you." The man was long since dead and Dorian didn't recognize him.

As the sun began its descent from the sky, Dorian finally made his way to the coliseum. He saw RWBY waiting for him in the entrance upon his arrival. Dorian smiled at them as he made his way there.

"Hey girls." Dorian greeted them as Ruby grabbed him in a hug.

"Hey D." Yang responded with a smile. "You ready for this?"

"Probably." Dorian shrugged.

"Probably?" Weiss asked incredulous. "Dorian, you better be ready for this! You're representing all of us out there!"

"I know." Dorian answered. "Any idea who I'll be fighting?"

"You will be fighting Mercury Black from Haven, and Pyrrha." Blake answered.

"Both?" Dorian asked confused.

"Yep. They are the only other two to move on to the championships." Ruby explained from his side. "They fought two more battles each yesterday."

"Really… I didn't." Dorian answered.

"We know. You came back to the dorm at, like, 5 and just collapsed." Yang responded. "It was decided, due to your showing and unique position in regard to aura, that you would be moving on to the finals round without going through the semi-finals."

"Ah." Dorian smartly replied.

"So, we came to wish you luck…" Black began.

"And warn you of the consequences should you fail." Weiss finished with a smile.

"Thanks guys. I can feel the love." Dorian answered sarcastically.

"No, that's just Ruby." Yang replied, pointing at her sister, who was turning red. "Anyway, good luck."

Yang, Blake and Weiss went into the arena. Ruby let go of Dorian and made to follow them.

"Ruby, wait!" Dorian said as Ruby started to leave.

"Yeah?" She asked turning around.

She was surprised when Dorian pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." Dorian whispered to her. "You've done so much already, but I need to tell you something. The attack is going to happen during or after this round. Be ready."

Ruby nodded and extricated herself from Dorian's grip.

"You're welcome." She responded with a smile before turning and running into the arena.

Dorian smiled and entered the challenger's portal. The cheer of the crowd was deafening as Dorian walked into the arena. Mercury and Pyrrha were already present. Pyrrha still looked a bit shaken, but still determined. Mercury just looked on with a smirk. Dorian was able to easily find his team in the front. He smiled and waited for the countdown to begin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it has been a grand festival of games and fights." Oobleck announced into the mike.

"Indeed, it has, Barty." Port responded. "But like all good things, this must come to an end. Thus, we reach our final fight. This is it. Today we will see a different fight than what we've seen thus far."

"Yes, someone in the planning department didn't count on having an odd number of finalists, so it was decided that our final match will be a one verses one verses one match between our three finalists. Peter, would you care to introduce our three finalists?" Oobleck asked.

"Absolutely, though I hardly think they need an introduction, Barty." Port said. "Our first finalist is Mercury Black from Shade. Our second finalist, "the invincible girl," Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon. And our last finalist, "the Grimm Shifter," Dorian Gintus, also from Beacon." Port announced.

The crowd cheered with each announcement. Getting loudest for Pyrrha as she was the most well-known tournament fighter on Remnant.

"On our marks, the fight will begin." Port announced.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"FIGHT!"

The three combatants rushed forward and met in the center of the arena. Dorian had unsheathed _Memento Mori_ and made an overhead strike that was easily blocked by Pyrrha, while Mercury kicked Dorian in the stomach. Dorian was sent thrown back while the assassin fought the champion.

'Ouch. That hurt.'

 **Come on, you can't have forgotten that Mercury has prosthetic legs for weapons! Or did you actually forget that?**

'It was only for a moment!'

Dorian stood up and ran at the two fighters again, using their fight as a distraction. Once he was close enough, Dorian aimed his blade at Mercury. The blade swung true and slammed into Mercury's side. Pyrrha used the strike to her advantage and started taking swings at Dorian, most of which he barely dodged, the rest he parried. Pyrrha was just as good as ever.

"About time we had that rematch!" Pyrrha yelled as Dorian parried one of her strikes.

"Indeed. We shan't cheat this time!" Dorian responded with a smile.

Dorian swung his blade at Pyrrha when he felt an impact to the back of his knee. The attack forced him to kneel and Mercury vaulted over him toward Pyrrha, kicking Dorian's head in the process. The blow dazed Dorian for a second while Mercury went at it with Pyrrha.

Pyrrha, upon realizing where Mercury's attacks originated from, began to subtly use her semblance to nudge the assassin's attacks to the side or into her shield. Mercury was getting frustrated, no real damage had been made on Pyrrha and Dorian's aura was already in the yellow, but that hardly mattered with the Grimm Shifter. He sent a flurry of kicks at Pyrrha, all which managed to connect with her shield.

A dull thud was heard as Pyrrha stumbled forward into a kick from Mercury. The attack actually stunned Mercury as he looked at what threw the invincible girl off balance. Clattering to the ground a few feet away was a Nevermore steel feather. A loud clicking sound was heard as Dorian readied _Nevermourner_ to fire again. He smirked as he fired another feather at Mercury. The assassin jumped to the right and the feather sailed past and off the edge of the arena.

"Well, well, well. It seems that Dorian has finally decided to use one of his less orthodox weapons." Port announced to the crowd.

"Yes, it does, Peter. Mr. Gintus calls that weapon the _Nevermourner_. It is a semi-automatic electromagnetic crossbow that fires Nevermore steel feathers." Oobleck explained. "Peter, how does Mr. Gintus get his Nevermore steel feathers, or why he uses Nevermore steel feathers?"

"I don't know Barty. Dorian has never deigned to divulge that design detail to me. So, I honestly have no clue." Port answered.

 **That was beautiful!**

'FOCUS ON THE MATCH! I DON'T WANT MY HEAD TO BE PANCAKED TO THE SIDEWALK BE SOME RANDO'S BOOT'

 **Ok, fine. On your left.**

Dorian spun to his right as a spear went flying through where he just was. Pyrrha followed the weapon immediately after. Grabbing the weapon, she spun into a kneeling position and started shooting from her weapon in rifle form. Dorian was able to dodge most of her bullets, but Mercury wasn't. He certainly tried, but a few managed to leave their mark.

Growling at his opponents, Mercury started kicking and firing his boots off as well. The trading of bullets between the assassin and the champion was slowly chipping away at each of their auras. Dorian, meanwhile had escaped the crossfire and sheathed his sword and crossbow. Deciding that a sneakier approach was needed, he grabbed two of his bone daggers. The points sharpened to a fine edge.

Dorian ran at the greater threat. Pyrrha was too busy shooting at Mercury that when Dorian reached her, he was able to completely blindside her. She grunted as the blow took down a good chunk of her aura. Mercury kept on firing at them, so Dorian threw one of his daggers at the assassin. The small bone blade slammed itself into the prosthetic foot on Mercury's left leg. The blade managed to damage the firing mechanism in the prosthetic, so Mercury was down one boot gun.

A kick to Dorian's side brought his attention back to Pyrrha as she was already swinging her weapon towards his head. Dorian raised one of his daggers to deflect and the other to counter. The dagger was caught on Pyrrha's shield, while the other held her sword at bay.

 **It seems to be a stalemate.**

'That it does… Take over?'

 **I thought you would never ask.**

Dorian relinquished control to Altdor and the minor shift that accompanied the changing of command managed to startle Pyrrha a bit. Altdor, with his increase in strength, was able to push Pyrrha back, even with her using her semblance to maintain the lock. Altdor dropped both daggers and allowed Pyrrha to stumble forward. His left arm swung out and slammed into Pyrrha. The blow damaged enough of Pyrrha's aura so that she was no longer the greatest threat.

Mercury chose that moment to remind the crowd of presence. Thinking that the disarmed Grimm Shifter would make for an easier target, Mercury launched himself into the air and aimed for Dorian.

'Above you.'

 **I know.**

'Just a warning.'

 **You want to warn me, then keep watch on Cinder.**

With inhuman speed, Altdor unsheathed his sword and raised it to block in time. Mercury was surprised by the force he felt as he slammed into Dorian's sword. Whereas before, hitting Dorian felt like hitting a Grimm, now it felt like hitting a wall. Altdor dropped his stance a little, thus freeing pressure from his blade, before pushing up with a fraction of his full might. Despite it being a fraction, the blow sent Mercury flying back up. Deciding to have some fun with his off-balance opponent, Altdor raised his blade into a batting stance.

 **"Batter's up!"** 'Dorian' yelled as Mercury came down.

Timing his swing just right, Altdor swung the blade like a bat and nailed Mercury black right in the middle of his spine. The crowd winced as a crack was heard and Mercury was thrown back to the center of the arena. His aura, and possibly spine, were shattered.

"And Mercury Black is down and out." Oobleck announced.

"That's definitely going to leave a mark." Port responded.

 **"One down, one to go."** 'Dorian' said as he turned to Pyrrha who had recovered.

 **You're up, Dorian. Beware, though, Cinder hasn't sat back down.**

Altdor gave control back to Dorian and they rushed Pyrrha. Pyrrha was barely able to raise her shield in time to defend against being clotheslined. The force of the blow did knock Pyrrha's shield out of her hand. With a snarl, Pyrrha ran at Dorian while using her semblance to pull her shield back toward her.

Dorian turned, but not fast enough. It was his turn to be blindsided by the champion. The blow to his head dazed him. A strike to his leg forced him to kneel. And a boot to his chest sent him toward the downed Mercury.

Dorian forced himself to stand. His aura was gone, and he was starting to feel the exhaustion. Pyrrha didn't let him recover, though as she rushed him once more. Dorian didn't have time to defend as the champion threw an uppercut with her shield right to his jaw. The strike sent him back to the ground, and as he slowly recovered from the powerful punch, he noticed a blade at his neck and a boot on his chest. The crowd had gone silent.

"Yield." Pyrrha commanded.

'Did not see that coming.'

 **Give me control and we can win this.**

'All yours then.'

A few tense seconds passed as Altdor took control. Altdor slowly reached toward _Noblesse Oblige_. Pyrrha was getting impatient. Altdor unholstered the pistol and prepared to fire.

"Are you going to yield?" Pyrrha asked.

 **"I don't yield."** 'Dorian' simply stated.

Before Pyrrha could react, Altdor swung the gun at Pyrrha's leg and fired at her. A bolt of electricity flew through the air and missed completely. The electrical discharge from the pistol, combined with the blow to her leg made Pyrrha jump back a tiny bit. It wasn't much but it was enough for Altdor to push her off him. Charging the gun, Altdor rose to his feet. Pyrrha did too and charged. Altdor raised his blade to meet the charge.

The two locked blades once more. Pyrrha, noticing the charging weapon, slammed her shield into Altdor's hand, making him drop the pistol. Their blades still locked, Altdor tried one last desperate move to win the battle. He wound up and punched Pyrrha's shield.

The shield was raised up to block any attack, but the force of Altdor's wind up punch slammed her own shield into her and dazed the champion. Taking advantage, Altdor swung _Memento Mori_ into Pyrrha's side with enough force to break through her defense. The blow was strong enough to send her aura into the red. Pyrrha was thrown to the side of the arena. When she landed, she lay still.

The crowd was silent for ten quick seconds.

Then Port spoke.

"Pyrrha Nikos is eliminated by Aura exhaustion. Dorian Gintus is the champion of the Vytal Festival!" he bellowed.

Altdor gave Dorian control and they smiled. Dorian raised both arms in victory as the crowd jumped to their feet and cheered.

 **What's she doing?**

'Cinder?'

 **Her aura is flaring…**

Dorian kept smiling but focused in on where Cinder was. Her hands were thrust forward. Her aura was focused in on the center of the arena.

"Son of a glitch." Dorian heard from behind him.

Mercury Black was glowing. His body was emitting light and heat. His eyes looked like they were on fire. Altdor was impressed that he wasn't screaming in pain.

"Hey, Gintus. I'll see you in hell." Mercury said.

The explosion came with no warning. A large ball of heat and fire emanating from what was Mercury Black quickly covered the arena. The blast threw Dorian towards the walls along the edge of the arena. The last thing Dorian heard was people screaming and running in terror as the world faded to black.

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log UV029**

 **Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	31. CH30: Devestation, Malice and Hope

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 30: Devastation, Malice and Hope**

* * *

Panic. Fear. Anger. Pain. The emotions of the citizens, huntresses, and huntsmen of Vale were running rampant. The roars of attacking Grimm were easily heard amongst the sounds of combat. The acrid smoke of burning fires filled the skies. This is what awaited Dorian as he came back to consciousness.

The first thing he noticed was an odd soreness that encompassed his entire body. The second thing he discerned was that the previous setting of the arena was now replaced with a relatively ok hospital. Sitting up, Dorian saw the chaos. People, covered in various injuries from burns to bites, were lying on gurneys and beds. Nurses, doctors and guards were bustling about tending to the wounded and shooting out the windows.

"Good, your awake." the voice of Professor Port came from his left.

Dorian looked over and saw the portly man with a bandage on his head and a sling on his arm.

"What happened? How long have I been out?" Dorian asked as he slowly stood up, despite the pain.

"You've been out a few hours. After you were declared the victor of the Vytal festival, Mr. Black blew up. His… demise set off a chain of events that culminated in the arena crashing into the walls of Vale. Now, Grimm are running rampant through the streets! Makeshift emergency hospitals have been erected and Ironwood has ordered his ships to start evacuating the citizens while huntsmen and huntresses are holding back the oncoming hoard!" Port exclaimed.

"What happened in the arena?" Dorian asked.

"A woman lit herself on fire and started flinging fireballs like there's no tomorrow. Then she gave some grandiose speech about how we have grown complacent behind our walls. Your team took action almost immediately, calling in their lockers and helping to protect the citizens as the first wave of Grimm hit. We were able to get most of the people off the arena before it came crashing down." Port explained.

"What happened to you?" Dorian asked.

"Some idiot threw an Ursa at me." Port answered.

"Last question, where's my girlfriend?" Dorian asked.

"Your team raced off to Beacon. A large force of Grimm were moving to overtake the campus from the Emerald forest." Port answered.

"Thank you, professor." Dorian said as he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Port called after him as Dorian reached the door. "Your aura is at or near exhaustion! It wouldn't have recharged with all the flaring it was doing while you were unconscious!"

"Not possible, Professor! My aura can't flare!" Dorian called as he ran out of the building, only stopping to grab his sword along the way.

The streets outside were chaos. Beowolves, Ursai and Boarbatusks were trying to devour everything in sight. Nevermores could be seen in the skies, circling over the city and taking down Atlesian aircraft. The Atlesian Knights that Ironwood had deployed in Vale didn't stand a chance against the overwhelming numbers. Dorian instantly focused and started slashing at the Grimm that ran tried to run him down. Beowolves focused on him.

 **Dorian deftly dodged and decapitated each devilish demon with dexterity demonstrated during this dire date.**

'Glad to see you're awake!'

 **I wouldn't miss this for the world!**

'That's good because the world seems to be what's at stake right now! Care to call the cavalry?'

 **That was good allit- URSA ON THE RIGHT!**

Dorian spun and thrust his blade into the head of the onrushing Ursa. The weight of the charging beast still managed to push Dorian back.

 **Alright, Beowolf to the neck and let me roar!**

'Really?'

 **Yep, it is what Provenance was told to listen for.**

Dorian shrugged and checked his belt. Groaning in frustration at what he saw, Dorian grabbed the vial of Beowolf blood. Unfortunately for Dorian, many of the injection vials on his belt had been shattered. The explosion in the arena had broken most of them. The only ones to survive were Beowolf and Nevermore. Injecting what little Beowolf blood he had into his neck, Dorian felt his face grow longer. A predatory gleam entered his eye as his mouth turned into a muzzle. The pain of his teeth growing and expanding rapidly was only dulled by the far greater pain of having his face extended.

Once the shift was complete, Dorian let Altdor take control. Throwing his head back, Altdor howled into the night. The unnatural sound that Altdor made could be heard for miles beyond the walls of the city. Many of the attacking Grimm and defending Huntsmen and Huntresses stopped and listened to the unnatural sound.

Some of the older Grimm themselves actually felt fear. The creatures that existed to feed on fear felt the fear they fed on. Only one being had ever made a sound like that before, but he was supposed to be dead. The Queen had seen to that.

When Altdor stopped his roar, he and Dorian turned back to the fight. The streets of Vale were running black and red with bloods of Grimm and man. Dorian laughed like a madman as he was given control back and ran into the fray. Slashing, stabbing and slicing at any Grimm that got in his way. He had to reach Beacon before the second army of Grimm. He only paused to collect and drink the blood of a recently dead civilian. Any remorse he might have felt was dulled by the pain and exhaustion Dorian felt when he returned to his human form.

He staggered a bit and had to lean himself against a wall. Adrenaline was not going to keep him going too much longer.

 **It seems aura exhaustion has led to physical exhaustion.**

'No duh. This attack certainly could have been timed better.'

The sounds of steel impacting flesh could be heard. Looking up, Dorian smiled at the sight of clashing Nevermores. A small conspiracy of the giant ravens were attacking the Nevermores in the skies. Altdor smiled to himself at the sight of one Nevermore that was clearly bigger than the rest easily take down two of the Nevermores. The cavalry had arrived. A fully armored Beowolf lumbered up next to Dorian.

"You called?" Provenance greeted when Dorian acknowledged his presence.

"Altdor did. He says he." Dorian answered.

 **Actually, I didn't. Provenance, how many do we have?**

"Enough for now. Beowolves, Ursa, Nevermores, some Deathstalkers, and a King Taijitu." Provenance answered.

"It will have to do. Could you get us to Beacon?" Dorian asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" Provenance bit back.

 **The Usurper has sent another army to flank us from Beacon's campus.**

"Never mind having enough, then. Get on, I don't plan on dallying." Provenance growled.

Dorian climbed onto the ancient Beowolf and grasped some bone plates by the shoulder. The sound of an explosion rang through the city. Looking towards their destination, Dorian, bit back a growl as he plumes of smoke and pillars of fire rising from Beacon's campus.

"We don't have much time apparently." Dorian said.

Provenance growled before running through the streets of Vale to the now burning campus. More explosions could be heard as the fires of the city were lighting up the night sky. Loud cawing from overhead signified that Mortem and her conspiracy of Nevermores had taken the skies. At least that was one small victory. Dorian dial Ozpin's number to inform him of the good news. After half a minute of ringing with no answer, Dorian hung up and dialed Ironwood.

Ironwood answered on the second ring.

"What!?' He shouted into the receiver as a gunshot went off on his end.

"Ironwood order your airships not to shoot the Nevermores in the sky! They're on our side!" Dorian yelled back.

"Are you crazy!? How can the Grimm be on our side!?" Ironwood answered.

"I'll explain later, but any Grimm with a red crosshair over their eyes is an ally!" Dorian responded. "And to answer your first question general, YOU HAVE NO IDEA!"

Dorian hung up and held tight to Provenance as the first Beowolf started climbing the cliff. His encrypted scroll started vibrating. A call was coming in. Dorian held on with one hand as he answered the call.

"Gin." The voice of Roman Torchwick said. He sounded better than he did when last they met.

"Roman, I take it you got to the outside of the flagship?" Dorian asked as Provenance leapt to a better handhold.

"Yes. Neo says you're holding up your end of the bargain?" Roman asked the statement like it was a question.

 **Tell him to await a Nevermore.**

"Indeed. Now a Nevermore will be by shortly. It won't be able to land but when it passes by the ship, jump off and it will catch you." Dorian answered.

"What? I thought you promised her a vehicle to get us out of here, like a bullhead!" Roman yelled into the receiver.

"No, I promised a ride. Never said what it was a ride on." Dorian answered nonchalantly as Provenance chuckled a bit.

"Why you lying, backstabbing-" Roman began.

"Welcome to the black-market Torchwick, you got to be specific with your requests to survive here." Dorian interrupted as he hung up the phone.

Altdor had already ordered one of the Nevermores to save Roman and his daughter. One of the massive birds flew towards the flagship. Fortunately for Dorian, it seemed that Ironwood had listened and ordered his men not to attack. The Nevermore flew around the flagship a few times before flying away again with no cannons being fired at it.

As Provenance climbed, Dorian and Altdor got a better view of the city. As Port had said, the coliseum had crushed large sections of the wall. The Grimm streaming into the city almost looked like a sea of just black. A truly terrifying sight. The night sky was lit a bright orange by the fires raging through the city. Gunfire, clashing steel and angry roars could be heard throughout the city. The collapsed section of the wall was part of the area that was reinforced by the Emperor Taijitu skin.

'Just goes to show, there's no such thing as an immovable object.'

 **I must give props to Cinder. To break the reinforced wall would have required a tremendous force.**

'What better force could they have gotten than by literally crashing a stadium into it?'

 **Not much. And this is just the beginning.**

'What else could she throw at us?'

 **I don't know.**

A somber silence fell on the shifter as Provenance finished his climb. Beacon was a warzone. The few students who had returned to campus were fighting against the army of Grimm from the forest. Only a few had scaled the cliff, but more were rapidly joining the fray. A fire was rising from the cafeteria, and Dorian could see smoke billowing around the buildings main tower and from several holes in the courtyard. A single Harpsiclone scrambled out of one of the holes and scurried toward Dorian.

Altdor began communicating with the tiny Grimm as Dorian continued to scan the battlefield. The sight of Weiss and Ruby surrounded by Grimm caught his attention. Despite his exhaustion, he couldn't stand there and do nothing. Readying his sword and unholstering his pistol, Dorian started to work his way toward the girls.

 **Harpsichord is dead. The fall maiden is dead. Ozpin might be dead. The vault has collapsed.**

'Blast. Anything else?'

 **No, but the Harpsiclones number very few now.**

Ruby and Weiss were starting to get nervous at the situation they currently found themselves in. The Grimm just kept coming, one after the other after the other. For each Grimm they killed, it seemed that five more took its place. Weiss was running out of dust, Ruby out of bullets and both low on aura.

The two had been using their semblances almost constantly since the arena went down, but with each Grimm killed, each bullet fired, each dust capsule spent, they grew more tired. The strange clicking roar of a Deathstalker forced the Grimm to back up. The far larger beast had claimed them for its meal, and they could barely hold their weapons up to fight.

Weiss readied her last dust capsule and Ruby took aim with her second to last magazine. Weiss activated the dust and launched a boulder from the ground at the scorpion. Ruby emptied the magazine into the Grimm, hoping to distract the Grimm from Weiss. Sadly, it didn't work.

The Grimm smashed through the boulder with hone of its pincers and bore down on the girls. Ruby raced to the side, with the help of her semblance, to try and flank the beast. Weiss took the role of diversion and tried attacking it head on. Ruby slashed at its side and rolled under the claw as it tried to swipe at her. Weiss stabbed it one of the monster's eyes. The Deathstalker roared in pain and focused on the white clad girl in front of it. The Grimm tried to stab Weiss with its stinger.

Weiss jumped back, but lost grip on her blade, as it was still lodged in the Deathstalker's eye. Ruby's attacks couldn't pierce through the scorpion's armor and as such, were barely affecting the monster. It swept one of its claws in front of it, and due to her exhaustion, Weiss couldn't get out of the way in time. Her aura couldn't withstand the attack and thus it shattered.

The Grimm seemed to grin at its imminent victory. It raised its stinger to strike once more and prepared to stab the downed huntress in training. An intense blinding pain stopped the monster. Pain was erupting from where Weiss had stabbed her rapier. Ruby watched on as bolt after bolt of electricity hit _Myrtenaster_ and spread into the Deathstalker.

Ruby looked to the source of the electricity and smiled, despite her and her partner's exhausted state. Dorian was carving a path through the Grimm towards them and whenever he had an opening, would fire another bolt of electricity towards the Deathstalker. He looked furious and tired. Any Grimm that got too close would inevitably fall to his blade.

By the time he reached the girls, the wall of Grimm had shrunk dramatically. The Grimm invading the city simply numbered too high to take them out without casualties, but he would be damned if his team ended up among the dead. He started charging the Electroshock Therapy setting of _Noblesse Oblige._ Even though he had reached Weiss and Ruby, he couldn't stop fighting. Dorian stabbed his weapon into the head of a Beowolf that got too close.

It appeared that the Grimm shifter was scaring the Grimm. Dorian grinned a sickly-sweet smile as lopped off the head of another Beowolf. Ruby joined him, back to back, and emptied her clip into hoard. More Grimm fell, and when Ruby's magazine was empty, she heard Dorian yell for her to duck.

Dive to the ground, she did as Dorian pulled the trigger on _Noblesse Oblige_ and sent a massive bolt of electricity into the hoard of Grimm. The bolt arced from Grimm to Grimm, killing them in the process. The arc lightning destroyed a majority of the hoard and pushed the Grimm back. Unfortunately, it also did a number on _Noblesse Oblige._ The electricity had shorted out most of the systems in his gun. With a groan he holstered his pistol and turned to Ruby and the downed Weiss.

"We don't have much time." Dorian said. "At most, I've bought us ten minutes."

"Better… than nothing." Ruby was breathing heavily.

"Is there somewhere we can take her?" Dorian asked.

"We… were able… to lock down the… infirmary." Ruby responded between breaths. "Others… hold up… in there."

"Yang? Blake?" Dorian asked.

"Directing… traffic." Ruby responded.

"They're already there?"

Ruby just nodded. Dorian was just as tired as she was, but he still had some fight left. Dorian held Weiss up by her left side and Ruby took the right. Sheathing his sword and unholstering _Nevermourner_ , Dorian and Ruby dragged the heiress through the school, towards the infirmary. Any straggling Grimm were quickly eliminated by the _Nevermourner._

 **I've sent out a call for some of the Grimm to meet us here. We're going to need the help.**

'Really?'

 **Yeah, a large force is scaling the cliff from the Emerald Forest, mostly Beowolves, and Deathstalkers.**

'Eternal damnation awaits us all.'

"Any words from the others?" Dorian asked.

"Ren and Nora were down in the city last I heard." Ruby said as they crossed through the main auditorium. "Jaune and Pyrrha are in the infirmary."

"What happened to them?" Dorian asked.

"Pyrrha went to Ozpin to do something that didn't work. That's all we were able to get out of her before she collapsed. Jaune has been helping Blake and Yang direct traffic into the infirmary. Then the building shook. It sounded like something was roaring in pain, before the sound of collapsing rock." Ruby explained.

"Blast." Dorian answered. "Anything else important?"

"Blake said she saw a woman on fire set fire to the cafeteria. She hasn't been seen since." Ruby replied.

 **Ozpin's office?**

'Probably, this is her plan after all. We'll head up there after coordinating with everyone else.'

 **You think you can stop her?  
** _You think you can stop her?_

'Not a chance, but we have to try.'

 **Why?  
** _Why?_

'If we don't stop her, then too many will suffer because of her.'

The door to the infirmary opened and the two dragged Weiss on through and laid her on a bed. A quick reunion was had between Blake, Ruby, Jaune and Dorian. Yang walked around a corner and saw her sister. Yang ran and hugged Ruby tightly with tears in her eyes.

"Ruby!" Yang sobbed. "When that wave of Grimm hit, I thought you were gone!"

"Yang. I'm fine, tired but fine. Dorian saved me." Ruby answered as she patted her sister on the back.

Yang looked at Dorian and mouthed thank you. Dorian nodded and turned to the drug cabinet. Inside were a few aura shots, some pain relief pills, and, for some reason, about three years supply of coffee beans. Dorian shrugged and grabbed two of the aura shots. He injected one into his own body and gave the other to Ruby.

"What's this for?" Ruby asked when Yang released her.

"Aura shot. Another wave of Grimm is going to hit any minute and we need frontline fighters." Dorian answered.

"WHAT? But your aura and Ruby's are both in the red! How do you expect to survive?" Blake exclaimed.

"We're not going to the frontlines." Dorian answered. "Yang. How is your aura?"

"Relatively fine, why?" Yang responded.

"I want you on the front lines. Use your semblance, keep the Grimm back." Dorian answered.

"But her aura won't keep it up for long." Blake said.

"Welcome to the world of Grimm hybrids." Dorian responded with a smirk. "Where our semblances take next to no aura to maintain an active state. But if you must, Blake grab every able body you can and keep the Grimm back. Jaune, you stay here and keep the infirmary in order. You are the last line of defense."

"Why am I the last line of defense?" Jaune asked.

"Because, Jaune, you have one of the greatest aura reserves on remnant. You can help out medically." Dorian answered.

"What about you and Ruby?" Yang asked.

"I think the orchestrator of this went to Ozpin's office. I plan to confront her." Dorian answered.

"And I'm going with him." Ruby said right after.

Blake looked to be about to protest when Yang spoke.

"Very well then. Gintus, keep my sister safe." Yang said in total seriousness.

Dorian nodded. He and Ruby ran out of the infirmary and back towards the elevator to Ozpin's office. The elevator wasn't destroyed, surprisingly. Of course, Dorian would have loved to head to the vault to see if Ozpin were actually dead or not, but this was a more pressing matter. The ride up felt like it was taking longer than normal.

"Here." Dorian said as he held out _Nevermourner_ to Ruby.

"What?" Ruby asked as she eyed the weapon.

"You had as much a hand in her creation as I did. It's only fitting that you use her." Dorian answered as Ruby gingerly took the crossbow. "I fixed the magnets."

"What about you? Your pistol doesn't look like it'll be much help." Ruby responded.

"I'll be fine." Dorian said as he withdrew his last vial.

Taking the Nevermore blood, Dorian injected it into his left arm. He could feel the steel feathers under his arm a second later.

The elevator reached the top and the pair climbed out into Ozpin's office. There appeared to be no one there, but appearances can be deceiving. Dorian looked around carefully, nothing seemed out of place.

Ruby moved around the side of the room while Dorian investigated the desk. A breeze from an open window drew Dorian's attention. An odd thing to be sure, as the window's in Ozpin's office only opened by being broken. Realization struck Dorian and he grabbed Ruby and pulled her under Ozpin's desk. A move made just in time as the roof of the building was destroyed. It appeared to have blown off. Ozpin's desk did a good job of protecting them from the explosion, but it didn't protect the elevator. The loud boom from below signified the elevator completing its rapid, gravity fueled descent.

Floating gently above the floor was Cinder Fall. Dorian was somewhat relieved to see that she wasn't wreathed in flame. However, the fact that she was flying now proved she was the fall maiden.

"Isn't it beautiful? Such destruction." Cinder almost sang as she gestured to the burning city below them. "Surely, you agree, right Gintus?"

 **So, she knows who we are.**

'Me. She knows who I am.'

"I don't know Cinder." Dorian said as he crawled out from under Ozpin's desk. "I'd say the city could use a little less orange, yellow and red."

Ruby followed him and watched warily as Cinder eyed Dorian with a sickly sweet, slightly insane smile. She turned and saw Ruby, that smile turned to anger in an instant.

"And you brought the brat who marred my face." Cinder said with absolute revulsion, before the smile returned full force. "I think this tower shall run red with your blood!"

The crazed maiden started throwing fire in all directions, not really caring if she hit anything or not. Several streams of fire passed by Dorian and Ruby's heads as they dove out of the way. Ruby aimed the crossbow and fired. The feather grazed her shoulder, and Cinder scowled at Ruby. She prepared to throw more fire, but Dorian launched a feather of his own at the new fall maiden.

This continued for about ten seconds, before Cinder had enough. She sent a steady stream of fire from her hands at both Dorian and Ruby before summoning forth her own weapon. Two swords wreathed in flame appeared in her hands and she landed on the roof. Dorian wasn't able to unsheathe _Memento Mori_ in time to block the blades. Fortunately, the armor on his Grimm arm was more than enough.

While Cinder was occupied with Dorian, Ruby had unfurled _Crescent Rose_ and had rushed at her opponent. Cinder spun around and blocked the polearm easily. Cinder smirked and pushed the weapon away from her before going on the offensive. Unfortunately for Cinder, Ruby really knew how to fight with a scythe and was able to effectively parry or dodge Cinder's attacks. Unfortunately for Ruby, fighting with a scythe requires one to keep their opponent at a certain distance for effective offense. A fact that Cinder was using to her advantage as she kept inside Ruby's guard most of the time.

Dorian had unsheathed his own blade and rushed to join the fray. Dorian could tell, that even with the aura shot, he and Ruby wouldn't last long. Cinder parried one of Ruby's scythe swings and prepared to stab her, when Dorian reached them and started attacking. Dorian was still tired though. The tournament had really taken a lot out of him. He was finding himself unable to keep up an effective offense and soon found himself on the defense.

Ruby could barely stand, so she was unable to help. Cinder attempted a double overhead slash which Dorian easily blocked with his own blade and was able to lock Cinder's blades in place. Using his other hand, Dorian unsheathed one of his Grimm bone daggers and stabbed it into Cinder's right hand. Cinder screamed in rage and pain as she dropped the sword and was pushed away.

Cinder's hand was bleeding, but she could still fight. Dorian, however, looked about ready to collapse. Cinder pulled the dagger out of her hand and threw at Dorian. Along with the dagger came a fair bit of her blood, which splattered on Dorian's face as his dagger went sailing off the edge of the tower. On instinct, Dorian licked the blood away from his mouth. A decision he instantly regretted as he felt his shift revert from the ingestion of Cinder's blood. She may be a maiden, but she was still a human… albeit an immensely powerful human.

"You will lose this, Cinder. You can't win." Dorian yelled through his exhaustion.

"I would beg to differ." Cinder calmly replied, the smile returning to her face. "You will lose this bout. I'll be kind and kill the brat first."

Dorian turned to look at Ruby. Cinder used his distraction and stabbed him through the chest with her sword. Dorian looked at the blade that had impaled him and he fell to his knees.

"Uuh…" Dorian gurgled as he felt his life beginning to leave him.

"DORIAN!" Ruby yelled in despair.

Ruby tried to move but collapsed from both physical and aura exhaustion. Cinder smiled and turned to Ruby. She readied a fireball in her right hand, simultaneously preparing an attack and cauterizing the wound. She smiled evilly at Dorian and threw the fireball at the downed reaper.

"NO!" Dorian yelled/wheezed as he flung his arm out.

From Dorian's mind, Altdor could only watch in amazement as his power reacted to Dorian's will. Dorian's Grimm arm grew black and wisps of darkness flowed from it like smoke. The wisps flew toward Ruby and enveloped her in a cocoon of darkness that the fireball impacted against. Cinder was laughing maniacally until she looked and saw Ruby was fine, if shrouded in darkness. She turned back in rage to Dorian, who had crawled over to a barely conscious Ruby.

"Oh, give it up already." Cinder cried in exasperation.

"Dorian?" Ruby asked weakly.

"Hey. I'm not dead, yet ok. I just want you to know, if this goes south, that I love you." Dorian answered her.

Ruby looked at him. Her widened with shock as he closed the distance and gently kissed her for the first time. She melted into the tender kiss that ended all too soon.

"Don't go…" She whispered weakly.

"I'm sorry." Dorian responded with a sad smile.

Dorian turned to Cinder and slowly stood to his feet. Bracing himself against the rubble, he unsheathed his sword and stabbed it into the ground for him to lean against.

"You can't beat me; you can barely even face me!" Cinder proclaimed.

"You're right." Dorian stated. " _I_ can barely even stand up to face you."

Dorian smirked at her and drew another of his daggers. Cinder looked confused.

"But I don't have to face you."

He stabbed the dagger through his wrist. Cinder still looked confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm the Grimm shifter, Cinder." Dorian stated. "I can shape my body into any Grimm I so choose. It just so happens that one of my shifts has his own sentience, and he has some beef with your employer."

Dorian lifted his bleeding Grimm arm to his mouth and sucked out some of his blood. Cinder looked disgusted at him.

'Altdor, send her a message.'

The shift started and Dorian screamed in pain as it felt like his soul was tearing itself in half. Altdor, using his power started to gather shadows around his body. Cinder watched in horror and paled as Dorian's eyes both turned the same crimson red of the Grimm, but his body simply grew. The wound he had were still open, but they no longer leaked blood. Dorian stood taller as the bones on his arm seemed to spread across his whole body. A black Grimm pelt cape grew and flowed from his neck down to the ground. His face disappeared into the shadow that was created by the helm that now adorned his head. All that was left were two eyes filled with hatred.

Ruby gasped as the Overlord of the Grimm stood where her boyfriend once was. The Overlord's reverberated with an overwhelming power through the air.

 **"No, you will be facing me."**

Cinder paled and started throwing fire at the Overlord with reckless abandon. The fire merely impacted the armor and dispersed into the ether. The Overlord grabbed _Memento Mori_ and advanced on the terrified fall maiden.

"This isn't possible! She said you were dead!" Cinder screamed in fear as she kept back up throwing fire at the Overlord.

 **"And yet, here I am. Funny how things work like that."** The Overlord responded with an overhead slash of the sword.

Cinder leapt to the side to avoid the strike. The blade cut through Ozpin's desk like it was butter. Lifting the blade, the Overlord spun and smacked Cinder with the side of the blade. Cinder felt that blow down to her bones. Cinder shook her head as she stood back. The Overlord was advancing on her position.

Cinder had to think fast. The Grimm shifter and the brat were no problem for a maiden like her. The Overlord, however… she didn't stand a chance. A large armored hand wrapped around her neck.

 **"I know some people who have some questions for you."** The Overlord boomed, breaking Cinder from her thoughts.

Before Cinder could respond, The Overlord slammed her into the ground, face first. She was still conscious, so he did it again. The second impact broker Cinder's nose, but she was still awake, so he did it a third time. The third time, Cinder went out like a light.

The Overlord chuckled at his handiwork. Taking his blade, he opened a slice on Cinder's wrist and let the blood flow into the general area of his face before bandaging the wound. The blood began reverting the shift, and Dorian took control once again. Unfortunately, his wounds started bleeding again. Dorian saw Ruby stare at him with hope, then terror as he couldn't maintain his balance. Dorian stumbled back, his wounds being too much for him to maintain stability, and right off the edge of the tower.

"DORIAN!" Ruby called in despair and terror.

 **Well, my friend it seems this is farewell.**

'What do you mean, Altdor?'

 **Enough of my power has returned to me.**

'What?'

 **MORTEM!**

 **Yes, you see, I will take my leave. If I stay, you will die and with your death I will die.**

'Altdor, what's happening?'

As he was falling, Dorian could feel the power of the Overlord leaving him. He could feel his connection to Altdor weakening. He could feel the permanent Grimm shift reverting.

'What are you doing?'

 **This was not the original plan, but desperate times call for desperate measures, I suppose. I told you when we met, Dorian, this was only a temporary arrangement. You were just a vessel for me to use until my power had returned, now it has, and I bid you farewell.**

'You can't do this to me, Altdor. I'll die without you!'

 **And you'd die with me.**

'ALTDOR!'

But the Overlord was gone. The loss of his companion left Dorian with a slightly hollow feeling in his mind. He was slowly dying from blood loss; he was going to die in a few seconds when he hit the ground. He was angry that Altdor had just up and left. He could even see his shape on Mortem as the female Nevermore flew away. The only solace he could take to his grave was that Vale would survive. The Grimm armies had been beaten back, and Cinder was incapacitated.

"Goodbye Ruby." Dorian whispered, a tear sliding from his eye.

Dorian closed his eyes and prepared to meet the embrace of death.

 **Sorry, Dorian Gintus, but you're not done yet.  
** _Sorry, Dorian Gintus, but you're not done yet._

Dorian's eyes snapped open as he felt his Grimm arm lurch back. Shadows flowed from his arm and toward the ground. Dorian had no control over it. Then, with snap, Dorian hit the ground.

.../…

"… Alive…"

"… Can't… too…"

"Doctor…"

"Aura… Flaring…"

"…Not Aura."

"… Flatlining…"

"CPR NOW!"

"Not… watch…"

"DORIAN!"

 **Don't worry Dorian Gintus. You'll live. Now, join me. We have much to discuss.  
** _Don't worry Dorian Gintus. You'll live. Now, join me. We have much to discuss._

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log UV030**

 **Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	32. CH31: Legends and Old Histories

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 31: Legends and Old Histories**

* * *

To say that Dorian was disoriented would be like saying that there is water in the ocean. That is something so obvious that it really doesn't need to be said. That being said however, Dorian was disoriented. The reason should be obvious. Falling from a tower that is easily a hundred feet tall with a stab wound through your heart tends to do that to a person. The fact that Dorian was still alive only served to make the situation that much more disorienting… or at least, Dorian assumed he was still alive. The afterlife would probably have been much more pleasant than the swirling black void of ruin that he now found himself in.

Despite that, Dorian sat up. All that could be seen was a mostly black swirling vortex. The edge of the horizon was hidden beyond, not that Dorian would ever know. The place felt familiar, yet he couldn't place where it was. Several ruined buildings did remain inside the vortex, and the ground below his feet was a cracked cobblestone walkway. There were only three buildings not ruined in some way or another. The first was a medieval style smithy, the second a building that looked suspiciously like a library, and near the edge of the swirling vortex, Beacon academy. This place didn't look or feel like Vale, and yet some of Vale was here.

Despite the way the place looked and felt, the most disconcerting thing was the sound. Dorian couldn't hear anything, and that was the problem. There was no sound. No people, no vehicles, no bugs, no Grimm, not even the mass swirling vortex made a sound. It was silent. A silence that Dorian really only ever attributed to the calm before the storm.

Dorian rubbed his eyes to see if he was seeing correctly. Upon feeling his face did Dorian realize what was going on. There was a distinct lack of the Grimm bone plates that usually armored his head. Looking at his Grimm arm to confirm his suspicion, Dorian saw that it was back to being a Beowolf limb. No bone plates, no bone spikes, just black fur. His hand was still entirely bone though.

 ** _"Your mindscape is quite damaged, Dorian Gintus."_**

Dorian turned around and came face to face with nothing. The voice sounded similar to the one he heard before hitting the ground, just no echo this time. Still just as ethereal as ever though. Dorian raised his fists. The voice couldn't have belonged to Altdor, it sounded far older, and Altdor had vacated Dorian's mind. And because Dorian's luck was just that good, something else had already taken up residency in Dorian's mind.

 ** _"I wouldn't say I just took up residency in your mind, that happened a long time ago."_**

"Who's there?" Dorian asked looking in all directions.

 ** _"You can't see me? My bad, turn around Dorian Gintus and we can finally meet face to… me."_**

Dorian turned around. The shadows were taking form. The darkness shifted and morphed through multiple forms, struggling to truly settle on a single shape. The only constant about the being's form was that it was humanoid and that it was only a silhouette. Dorian watched in fascination as it shifted forms over and over again. He saw it take the form of Ruby, then Ozpin, Altdor, Himself, an indistinguishable black shadow, Jaune, Yang, Blake, and many others that Dorian had met through the years. It finally settled on a form that greatly surprised Dorian.

Standing before Dorian was his old mentor, Hunter. The grizzled bearded face of his old mentor stared back at him. The shape that the being had assumed wore the same camouflage hunting outfit that Hunter always wore, from the old leather boots all the way to the cape of brush and weeds. There were some differences though, while Hunter had jade green eyes, this being's eyes were pitch black. This being also wore a spartan style helmet that armored his head and other various pieces of armor at his joints, whereas Hunter never wore anything of the sort. Too bulky he would say. Though he did like to wear fedoras.

 ** _"An odd form, but fitting I suppose."_** The being said in its strange ethereal voice, instead of hunters gruff gravely one.

"What? Who are you?" Dorian asked.

Dorian's day was just getting more disoriented. The figure looked happy, confused, slightly hurt, and thoughtful… somehow all at once.

 ** _"Do you not recognize my voice?"_** The being asked.

"Somewhat. You sound like the echoing voice that spoke up right before I… we… I? My body hit the ground." Dorian cautiously answered. "But you don't echo anymore. Why is that? Also, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY, WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE MY OLD MENTOR?!"

 ** _"Well… my voice is different for two reasons. The first is laziness."_** The being answered.

"Laziness?" Dorian questioned.

 ** _"Yep, laziness."_** The being answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dorian questioned.

 ** _"It doesn't matter. Anyways, the second reason is that I am an immaterial being, and projecting from immaterial to immaterial is far easier than immaterial to material. As for my form…"_** The being paused to look at himself. **_"Well, that would probably be because we are in your subconscious, your mindscape, as such you mind chose a form that it would find most suitable for me."_**

"That doesn't tell me who you are." Dorian responded.

 ** _You don't have to know who I am."_** The being answered. **_"Your mind chose a form that it found suitable."_**

"I realize that, but it still doesn't answer who, or even what you are." Dorian responded.

 ** _"I just said you don't have to know who I am."_** The being sighed. **_"But you're not going to drop the topic, are you?"_**

"A good friend of mine once told me to know my enemy, a business partner told me to learn about everyone. Consider this me learning." Dorian responded.

 ** _"Fine. How much do you know about the legend of the two brothers?"_** The being asked.

"Enough. There were two brothers who created Remnant. A brother of light and a brother of dark. The brother of light used the light to create humans and faunus. As an answer to that, the brother of dark used the shadows to create the Grimm. Never really got any straight answer as to why." Dorian answered. "So, you're one of the brothers then?"

 ** _"Not exactly. The brothers are both long dead."_** The being replied.

"Then what should I call you?" Dorian asked.

 ** _"No idea, give me a second."_** The being answered as he disappeared.

The sound of flipping pages could be heard coming from the library. Dorian cautiously walked up to the building and opened the door. The not-exactly-brother of darkness was rummaging through various books… simultaneously. Arms appeared to be sprouting from multiples places on his back and were rummaging through the pages. A quick scan of each book was all the being needed before putting it back on a shelf.

"How fast can you read?" Dorian asked.

 ** _"I'm not reading."_** It answered distracted. **_"What you see as me reading is really just a visual representation your subconscious has created for you to understand me going through the knowledge you have acquired."_**

"So, you reading is you searching my memories?" Dorian asked confused.

 ** _"No. These aren't your memories. I wouldn't go through those without express permission. This is just the knowledge you have. Book knowledge, rules, laws, languages. That sort of thing."_** "The being paused and turned to Dorian. **_"Though I am curious. Why do you know 567 curse words… and have a non-curse alternate?"_**

"Hunter had a… very… colorful… vocabulary." Dorian answered.

 ** _"Hm."_** The being shrugged before going back to scanning Dorian's knowledge.

"So, if this library only consists of knowledge, where are my memories?" Dorian asked. "And what about the other buildings? What do they contain?"

 ** _"Never been in your own mindscape, huh?"_** The being asked.

"Not really. The only mindscape I've ever been in was Yang's. Still have no idea about how that happened." Dorian answered.

 ** _"Hmm. Well, to answer your questions, the other buildings are your memories. Your subconscious has been laid out like a city, it seems. The more ruined a building is, the less you'll be able to remember what it contains."_** The being answered. **_"Before you ask, the ruined buildings is just something that happens with time. The swirling vortex on the horizon though, that isn't normal. If I had to take a guess, I'd say your mindscape is like that because your mind is reeling from loss. Probably because of second Overlord… Altdor I believe you called him, didn't pull out gracefully."_**

"Yea- wait, what? Altdor was the second Overlord?" Dorian asked incredulously.

 ** _"I'll get to that. Wow, are you fluent in Latin?"_** The being asked.

"Quid vobis videtur?" Dorian asked. "Quid quaeris?"

 ** _"Impressive. I ask because a lot of names you know are Latin, you named your sword in Latin and I shall choose a name in Latin. You can call me… Caligo."_** The now named Caligo said as he put the books back on their respective shelves… except for the book of curse words.

"Mist?" Dorian asked as he sat down at the table that Caligo had claimed.

 ** _"Yep."_** Caligo answered. **_"It can also mean darkness."_**

"Ok, then. Will you explain things now?" Dorian asked.

 ** _"Fine. Yes. Let's begin… so… where do you want to start?"_** Caligo asked.

"I hear the beginning is a good place." Dorian answered.

 ** _"I hear that too. You sure you don't want to start at the end though?"_** Caligo retorted.

"You're the storyteller, you choose where we start." Dorian responded.

 ** _"Very well then, Dorian Gintus, we'll start with my inception."_** Caligo exclaimed. **_"Taking a step way back in history to a simple flaw with the Grimm. The brother of darkness neglected to include a rather important design detail when we created the Grimm. You see, I forgot to give them the ability to reproduce. As such, we had to make a new Grimm every time an old one died. In essence, I was the first Overlord."_**

"And Altdor was the second?" Dorian inquired.

 ** _"If you'd let me tell the story, you'd find that yes, Altdor is the second Overlord. Anyways, using my power for so long, we were essentially using it every day after all, the brother of darkness grew weary. I grew tired, so we created a new Grimm. A uniquely powerful humanoid Grimm, the Grimm Overlord. The one that you so affectionately named Altdor."_** Caligo explained. **_"You know what, let's walk and talk."_**

Caligo got up from his chair and started walking towards the door. Dorian hurriedly got up and followed him. The two descended into the city of memories that made up Dorian's mindscape.

"I'm confused." Dorian said. "You keep using 'I', 'we', and 'the brother of darkness' interchangeably. Why is that? What are you?"

 ** _"Hmm. to put it in simple terms, I am the brother of darkness, but he isn't me."_** Caligo answered.

"What?" Dorian asked confused.

Caligo snapped his fingers. **_"Think of it like this, say the brother of darkness and I are a pen. He is the whole pen, but I am just the ink on the inside. I am him, but he isn't me. I can work just fine without the casing, albeit with some difficulty, but he can't work without me… you get what I'm saying?"_**

"Sort of." Dorian answered.

 ** _"That will have to do I suppose. Let me just tell you what happened. The brother of darkness imbued the Grimm Overlord with a large fragment of his power, me."_** Caligo explained.

"Why?" Dorian asked.

 ** _"Honestly, I don't know why we did that. A lot of his knowledge came with me, but not a lot of his memories and none of his thoughts. I assume it was because he was tired and wished to rest."_** Caligo answered.

"So, when did you gain sentience?" Dorian asked. "I mean, I assume you weren't sentient when you were still part of the brother."

 ** _"You assume correctly. I gained my sentience sometime after Altdor committed genocide. He figured that, as Overlord, it would simply be easier to replace all the Grimm and start from scratch. Many of the Grimm that you see today are Altdor's creations. I can only assume that my sentience came about when he first began his creating process."_** Caligo explained.

"You speak as if this genocide of the Grimm wasn't totally successful." Dorian stated.

 ** _"That's because it wasn't. There are very few of them left, but the behemoths still exist."_** Caligo answered.

"Behemoths?" Dorian asked.

 ** _"Aye, behemoths. Grimm that are many times larger than the largest Grimm that Altdor could ever make. I believe you know one of them, Draconem, the Wyvern."_** Caligo answered.

"Is he the last?" Dorian inquired.

 ** _"Of the dragon-like Grimm, yes. Of the behemoths, no. There are still a precious few of the ancient Grimm left. Where they are? I don't know. What they are? I don't remember. I mean, if I were to see one of them again, I could probably tell you that they're a behemoth."_** Caligo said.

"I think we're getting off topic." Dorian stated.

 ** _"Right. Anyway, I existed as a bystander in Altdor's body until he was decapitated. It's because of me that he was able to defy death. The brother of darkness made me so that there would always be an Overlord. Altdor's bodily death heralded something that neither of us were expecting. A thief. The thief took as much of my power as she could, which admittedly wasn't much, and set herself up as the False third Overlord."_**

 ** _"Originally, I had intended for Altdor to reclaim his throne as Overlord, he wasn't the best, but he was far better than the thief. But, our second Overlord, became too fixated on revenge and reincarnation. At the time, though, I decided to oblige. We just needed a form to contain us until we were strong again. Which leads us to a young human discovering that his semblance is the ability to turn into a Beowolf."_** Caligo explained.

"But my semblance is the ability to shift into all Grimm." Dorian interrupted. "Also, you chose me?"

 ** _"Well, yes. Though your destiny was to have a Beowolf semblance, I just threw it off."_** Caligo responded.

"I don't believe in destiny though. And what do you mean you threw it off?" Dorian questioned.

 ** _"Well, basically, I am the essence of the Grimm. As such, I molded, or shifted if you will, your semblance to reflect that. A catalyst of blood and BAM! One instant Grimm Shifter."_** Caligo retorted.

"That doesn't explain much." Dorian answered.

 ** _"It's not meant to."_** Caligo said. **_"Though, if I may, why do you reject the idea of destiny."_**

"The whole concept of fate and destiny seems ludicrous to me." Dorian began. "If all my life is laid out, then, technically speaking, I don't get a choice in what I do, what I say, or the events that happen. I like to believe that we have the freewill to determine how our lives go. As such, when some says that an improbable set of circumstances had to happen because there was 'no other way,' well my response is that improbable doesn't equal impossible. Just because it is unlikely to happen, doesn't mean it can't happen. As such, while I may not believe in fate or destiny, I do believe in coincidence."

 ** _"Fair enough."_** Caligo answered. **_"Anyway, after Altdor settled into your body, I started watching over you both. Granted, I never had full access to your mind like Altdor did. I was able to speak to and influence you every so often. Once Altdor began the process of disconnecting his mind from you, well, I found that I could slip through the cracks. Made communication easier. Though, I could never truly speak to you… until you found yourself between consciousness and unconsciousness. Anyway, you know how the story goes, now you're knocked out, half dead, and speaking with me. Any questions?"_**

"Yeah. Did you just want impersonate Doctor Oobleck and give me a history lesson? Or is there a purpose to all of this?" Dorian asked.

 ** _"I could impersonate him, but there is a reason for this. A while back I told you that I chose you. I wasn't lying. Altdor… is no longer suitable to be the Overlord. His vessel however, that is another matter entirely."_** Caligo answered.

"So, I'm to be the fourth Overlord?" Dorian asked for confirmation.

 ** _"Yes and no. You are to be an Overlord, but the third Overlord. The thief doesn't know what I've told you. She's also not a full Overlord. If she were, she would have stolen all of me."_** Caligo responded with a cheeky grin. **_"Which actually leads to my next point. I want you to be the third Overlord, but to do that-"_**

"To do that I need to kill the second and not-quite third Overlords, right?" Dorian asked.

 ** _"Again, yes and no. they have to die yes, but you can't kill them."_** Caligo answered.

"Why not?"

 ** _"Because they both still have fragments of my power. Killing their bodies will allow you to take some of that power, but to truly kill them, you will have to remove the power they wield before destroying them, but no normal being can truly kill an Overlord, Altdor is a good case to point to."_** Caligo said.

The two had reached the edge of the swirling vortex that was Dorian's mindscape. Into the darkness Dorian could see a forest the storm didn't penetrate. A small familiar house could be seen through the trees. Overall the storm hid it quite well.

"You make it seem hopeless." Dorian responded.

 ** _"It's not hopeless. One thing I do remember from my time as the brother of darkness is that nothing is indestructible. There is a way to kill, truly kill, an Overlord, and you have memories of our perfect weapon."_** Caligo said as he pointed to the house. **_"Well hidden memories, I might add, but still memories."_**

Dorian turned to the house. He recognized the house. It was the small house he visited with his girlfriend. Ruby's home on Patch.

"What does Ruby have to with this?" Dorian asked.

 ** _"Ruby Rose is a silver eyed warrior."_** Caligo answered. **_"She has the power to kill an Overlord."_**

"She has silver eyes, so what? How does that give her the power to kill the Overlord?" Dorian asked.

 ** _"Of all the legends that you've learned to be more fact than fiction, this is where you draw the line? Oh, brothers help us all."_** Caligo exclaimed incredulously before going on to explain. **_"The silver warriors were created by my brother of light as the direct antithesis to the Overlord. While the Overlord was a being of absolute darkness, the silver eyed warriors were men and women who wielded a power of absolute light. The reason all Grimm fear a silver eyed warrior, is because a silver eyed warrior is the only being that can truly kill an Overlord. I call her power Nobilis Lux."_**

"The noble light. A fitting name, I suppose." Dorian answered with a sigh. "So, do you know where I can find Altdor and the… thief."

 ** _"I don't know about Altdor, but the thief is located in place known as the Grimlands. I do know a general area of where it is, but I have no clue how to get there."_** Caligo answered.

"You are just the most helpful genie around, aren't you?" Dorian asked sarcastically.

 ** _"What's a genie?"_** Caligo queried.

"It doesn't matter." Dorian replied. "What now?"

 ** _"Now? Now you begin to learn. I will teach you some of the rudimentary aspects of your power, a bit more about the history of the Overlords, and Altdor in particular. Then you will wake, summon your silver eyed warrior, and be off to end the Overlordship of the second Overlord and the False Overlord."_** Caligo answered. **_"Come, I can't teach you much, but I can teach you enough."_**

~Remnant~

Mortem flew away from the ruined tower. The Overlord was a little sad he had to leave Dorian behind. Mostly though, he was quite happy to have a body of his own once again. Riding atop Mortem and leading his loyal Grimm in a fight against the Usurper would be just as cathartic for him as it would be liberating. The traitorous would be disposed of and all would be right in the world.

These were the thoughts going through both Mortem's and the Overlord's minds as they landed in a clearing in the Emerald forest to meet up with Provenance. The first Beowolf bowed low as the Overlord dropped to the ground. Both Grimm were shocked when the Overlord didn't stick the landing. He had been doing the move for a long time, he wouldn't just forget how to do it again. The voice of Mortem in rang in his head as he struggled to stand.

 _Are you alright?_

 **"No, blast it all."** The Overlord muttered as he stumbled to his feet. **"It would seem that I was not as complete in my exit of Dorian as I thought I was."**

"Is Dorian gone then?" Provenance asked.

 **"Yes. Sadly, he fell to his death from Beacon tower. I had to make a hasty retreat lest I be lost to the void… again."** The Overlord answered.

The Overlord looked over himself. His body was together, though he could see cracks. Some of his armor plates had cracks in them from which small wisps of darkness escaped. The Overlord, using his umbral kinetic powers, grabbed several of these wisps and fashioned them into a great sword of pure darkness. Sheathing the blade, he began walking into the forest. The two Grimm behind him watched as he walked off with a very noticeable limp in his right leg. He turned back to the two and called them.

 **"Come. We will meet up with the rest of the loyal Grimm and march to the Grimlands."** The Overlord commanded.

"Do you want one of us to go and wake the dragon?" Provenance inquired.

 **"NO!"** The Overlord snapped all too quickly. **"I don't want the Usurper to gain control of Draconem. We must be off though. Time and tide wait for no Grimm."**

Provenance looked at Mortem in confusion. Mortem just did a bird's equivalent of a shrug before taking off into the night. Provenance followed his lord away from the burning kingdom. It was going to be a long road.

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log UV031**

 **Information – If you couldn't figure it out, or didn't google translate it, Dorian said "What do you think?" And "Why do you ask?" in Latin.**

 **Pease leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	33. CH32: An Explanation Long Overdue

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 32: An Explanation Long Overdue**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The steady rhythm of the heart monitor greeted Dorian as he woke up. The world was a bit foggy, but his eyes slowly adjusted. If it wasn't obvious already, Dorian was in a hospital. Looking out the window, Dorian was pleased to see he was still in Vale. The city looked rather worse for wear, but it still stood.

Dorian sat up to start disconnecting the various equipment attached to him. Dorian smiled a little to himself as he saw that his arm looked like it had in the dreamscape. No more Altdor, no more advancing permanent shift… and no more constant companion in his mind. Dorian's smile fell. Altdor's abandoning of him left a bitter taste in Dorian's mouth. It might make his task easier.

"You're not supposed to be up yet." A gruff voice stated.

Turning around, Dorian was surprised to see Qrow standing in the door to his room. The grizzled hunter entered and sat down. Of course, to no one's surprise, upon sitting down, Qrow pulled a flask from one of his pockets and just downed it.

"Isn't this a hospital?" Dorian asked.

"Yeah. What of it?" Qrow responded.

"Oh nothing, just curious." Dorian said. "Why am I not supposed to be up yet?"

"Do you not remember, or are you just dense?" Qrow deadpanned.

"Let's assume I'm dense." Dorian answered.

"Kid, you were stabbed through the heart with a sword and fell off Beacon tower." Qrow replied. "Honestly, you shouldn't have had a snowball's chance in hell of surviving. Doctors were estimating you to take a year to never of waking up when you arrived."

"Such faith." Dorian snarked.

"You're telling me. After your aura started flaring and attempted to revive you, well Ruby wouldn't let anyone leave until they did something." Qrow continued.

"Sounds like Rubes." Dorian murmured.

"After they were done, they said you'd be out for a week, two at most." Qrow finished.

"How long was I out?" Dorian asked.

"Two days." Qrow replied, taking another swig from his flask.

"Nice. How's my team? How's Ruby?" Dorian asked as he sat back down on the bed.

"Their fine, a bit distraught, but fine." Qrow answered.

"What happened after I fell?" Dorian inquired.

"The siege all but ended. When the Grimm started fighting each other, hope surged forth and people began to think we could win. Not long after a contingent of the Grimm pulled out, reinforcements arrived from Atlas and began driving the rest of the Grimm back. Vale survived, though not without repercussions. A large chunk of the wall was destroyed, Beacon took a fair amount of damage, the vault is gone, and Ozpin's in the I.C.U." Qrow answered.

"Oz survived?" Dorian asked, somewhat surprised.

"Barely. After the Grimm were driven back, the council sent out an emergency reinforcement request to all the kingdoms. With the walls down, Huntsmen and Huntresses from all around are standing guard. Trainee teams from Beacon have been out helping around the city get back on its feet. Atlesian knights have all but replaced the police at this point. Honestly, it's just a mess." Qrow sighed.

"And my team? Ruby?" Dorian prodded.

"Your team, after the Grimm were pushed back, immediately went to help you. They found lying on the sidewalk, bleeding out. You were mostly dead when they found you and it took Yang at full strength to pry Ruby off your body. The only way we knew you were still alive was the black aura that kept flaring around you." Qrow responded.

'Black aura… my aura doesn't flare… Caligo maybe?'

"I did want to ask, how close are you to Ruby?" Qrow asked.

"I'd serve Remnant to her on a silver platter if she asked." Dorian responded as he got up and walked to the window.

"Oookay…" Qrow responded uncertain.

"What did they do with Cinder?" Dorian asked.

"She's in holding. Aura suppressing cuffs are keeping her from using her semblance, but she looks like she'll fall over dead any second." Qrow replied.

"Hmm." Dorian hummed.

"I do have another question. Ruby has been remarkably tight lipped about it, but how did you get so close to her? And what happened on the tower?" Qrow inquired.

"I comforted her." Dorian said. "I got close to her by comforting her. Did anyone tell how Yang came to be a Grimm hybrid?"

"No, I only know it involved you and her." Qrow answered.

"Then let me tell you a story. That night, the five of us plus two of the transfers for the Vytal festival went into Vale to investigate. We were trying to determine the plans of the White Fang. Instead we found an Atlesian Paladin. To make a long story short, we destroyed the paladin, but not before it sent Yang through one of the concrete support pillars of the highway. A piece of rebar impaled right through Yang's chest. She would have died, so with Altdor's help, I converted her into a Grimm hybrid." The Shifter explained.

"Altdor?" Qrow questioned.

"I'll explain later." Dorian replied all too quickly. "Anyway, because of Yang's rather sudden hybridization, her aura was constantly fluctuating. It put her into a coma for about a month. During that time, Ruby thought that Yang was going to die. She was terrified that one the last family that Ruby had would leave her. There were so many nights when she would wake up in terror, or just couldn't sleep. Blake was the one who told me that Ruby wasn't doing well. The first thing she did when I made back to our dorm after leaving the infirmary was tackle me. She just kept mumbling about me and Yang not waking. I spent the day in the dorm with Ruby. I sharpened my blade while she caught up on sleep. When it was dark, she woke up from a nightmare and tackled me once again. She just held on that night."

"Where was the rest of your team?" Qrow asked.

"Vale. I spent the next month or so being a rock for Ruby to cling to when she needed. Things progressed till the dance. I asked her out to it. We've just kinda been together since then. Until the tower…" Dorian trailed off.

"Interesting. So, who's Altdor? And what happened on the tower?" Qrow asked.

"I said I'll explain Altdor later." Dorian replied. "As for the tower, I finally declared my love for Ruby, kissed and went to what I assumed to be my death."

"Assumed to be?" Qrow inquired.

"Yes. I was bleeding out, so I initiated one last Grimm shift to hopefully end the fight. I truly thought I was going to die, so I wanted no unanswered questions between us. Now would you tell me where my team is?" Dorian asked.

"They went with Ruby and Yang to Patch. After it was told that you'd be waking up in a week, Yang decided that she and Ruby should go back home so that Tai knew they were fine. Weiss and Blake went with them. Ruby asked that I stay here and let her know when you wake up." Qrow said.

"Great, don't tell her yet. I need to speak with Cinder and then we are going to Patch." Dorian commanded as he left the room.

Qrow followed after him. They only stopped to surprise a few doctors and retrieve Dorian's belongings. After the quick five-minute stop, Dorian and Qrow made their way to the police station. Upon arriving the two were greeted with a burned-out husk instead of a building.

"What happened here?" Qrow asked.

"Cinder." Dorian supplied.

"How?"

"Either aura suppression doesn't dampen R.A.G.E. or someone broke her out." Dorian answered. "We must go to Patch. I will explain things there… and what happens next."

Qrow and Dorian left quickly and were on the next bullhead out of the city. Flying out over the waters to the island gave Dorian time to rest and think. Being honest, he was a little nervous as to how his team would take the news… or Taiyang. Caligo hadn't been able to tell him much about where he was going. But he did learn a bit about his newfound power.

Willing it forth, let the darkness coalesce around his hand. He had seen Altdor do this at times. A simple exercise to keep control of the power. It was odd. The power that Caligo had granted him allowed him not only to control the darkness, but also to feel it. Feeling the absence of light and creating it anywhere. Then again, it was more than just that.

As Caligo had explained, the power of the Overlord is more than just umbrakinesis. It was the veritable essence of a god. The ability to not just call for the shadows, but to create them and give them life. The ability to mold the world as he saw fit. A power that could be defined by those that wielded it. At present though, Dorian had little control of it. Caligo had explained it as something he would have to figure out.

Much like his semblance.

Dorian let the power recede. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. For all intents and purposes, he was to be the next Overlord. How would his new role affect his relationship with Ruby? By all means, she was to be his antithesis.

Dorian sighed as the bullhead touched down on the island. Looking over, he saw that Qrow hadn't moved much, just watched him. The two disembarked from the bullhead and made their way into the forest in the general direction of Yang and Ruby's house.

Once they were out of sight, Dorian injected the last of the Nevermore blood he had into his neck and prepared to take. Dorian chuckled once he had taken to the skies. He saw that Qrow had transformed himself into crow. How fitting. The two flew off. It wasn't long before they arrived at the cabin that was the Rose-Xiao Long household.

Dorian smiled as they flew closer. Of course, Blake would be sitting under a tree reading a book. Would she still be Blake if she weren't? Probably not. Dorian's shadow passed over Blake and the faunus looked up. Dorian couldn't see her reaction, but she quickly closed her book and ran into the house. Dorian and Qrow both landed. Dorian took a drink of the last bit of human blood he had left and with that, Dorian Gintus was empty on his blood vials. Qrow merely turned back into his human form. A moment after his wings had disappeared, the door to the house opened and a red blur shot out.

Dorian had barely enough time to react before his girlfriend slammed into him. Qrow just chuckled as Dorian and Ruby tumbled over each other and into a tree. When they came to a stop, Qrow's eyes widened at the sight of Ruby kissing Dorian. The people that exited the house were just as shocked at the sight as well.

Dorian groaned when Ruby released him for air.

"I have got to stop almost dying. This kind of punishment can't be good for my spine." He groaned as he stood up.

Yang led the rest of the team over to him. She didn't say anything. Yang just pried Ruby off of Dorian. Dorian smiled sheepishly at Yang. Yang gave Dorian a friendly smile as she grabbed his shoulders. Dorian had a good idea of where this was going. Yang's smile turned predatory as she slammed her head into his face. The force of the blow sent Dorian back to the ground.

"YANG!" Ruby cried as she helped Dorian back up.

Yang smiled innocently. "That's for the headbutt back on the train and almost dying on my sister."

"YANG!" Ruby cried again as her face went red.

"No Ruby, the Yang's are right." Dorian said as he vaguely gestured in Yang's direction. "I probably deserved that. Now could someone stop the world from spinning?"

Weiss and Blake simply greeted Dorian with a hug. Taiyang greeted him with a handshake and Ruby attached herself to Dorian's side when greetings were over.

"Great, now that the heartfelt reunions are over, will you explain who Altdor is?" Qrow asked.

"Altdor?" Ruby inquired confused.

"What kind of name is that?" Weiss said.

"You told Qrow?!" Yang exclaimed.

"What did he tell Qrow?" Ruby asked.

"Girls. If you let us enter the house, I can explain." Dorian said.

The group of seven entered the house and sat the girls and adults sat down. Zwei entered the room and jumped up on Weiss's lap. Blake immediately moved to the corner on the opposite side of the room. Dorian would never find Blake's aversion to the corgi not funny. He also noted that Blake was not wearing the bow she usually wore.

'So… how to begin…Well when Altdor asked that I usually said the beginning so let's start there.'

"I owe you all an explanation." Dorian said.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"What does Yang know that you wouldn't tell the rest of us?" Weiss asked.

"Who is this Altdor, you keep referring to?" Blake said, still glaring at the dog.

"Well, to answer all of those, for the last decade or so, I have played host to the Overlord." Dorian answered.

A chorus of confused what's resounded throughout the room.

"Let me explain." Dorian said. "When I discovered my semblance, I had no control over it, until a presence entered my mind and helped me shift back. He introduced himself as the Overlord of the Grimm. I didn't want to call him the Overlord, so I named him Altdor, short for the Alternate Dorian. For the greater part of the last decade, he has been a constant source of companionship, amusement and strife."

"Is he the reason you would space out a lot during the last year?" Blake asked.

"Yep. My space outs, as you call them, were the times when Altdor and I would ignore the outside world and just talk. He was the reason I have two different fighting styles. My style focuses on agility and dealing drive by, like Blake, whereas his focuses more on overwhelming attack and brute strength like Yang. Whenever I seemed more authoritative and on guard, that was because of Altdor."

"He's the reason behind why I rarely needed sleep. He helped keep my semblance in check. He was the source of my most powerful shift. It was because of him that I was able to save Ruby on the tower during the battle for Vale. He was a good friend."

"You keep talking about him in the past tense." Weiss stated.

"Yeah. The battle between Cinder, Ruby and I on the tower of Beacon is why. I shifted into the form of the Overlord-" Dorian began.

"WAIT! You shifted into the form of the Overlord? Were you the one who met us in the forest and proposed an alliance between huntsmen and Grimm?" Ruby interrupted.

"Yes and no. It was Altdor you met; he just used my body to house his mind. Now then, as I was saying." Dorian leveled his gaze at Ruby. "After I shifted into the Overlord, we handily beat Cinder, but I was still bleeding out. Shifting back into my normal human form, well, I kinda stumbled off the edge of the tower. On the way to the ground, Altdor decided that it would be a good time to begin his evacuation procedure. He left me to die. Honestly, I thought I was going to die."

"Why?" Yang asked.

"I heard myself die. I was in and out of consciousness for a while, but the last two things I heard in this world before everything faded to black was my heart flatlining and Ruby's despair filled voice calling my name." Dorian answered.

"How did you survive?" Ruby asked.

"That would be the work of Caligo." Dorian answered with a smile.

"Caligo?" Qrow asked.

"Yep. He is the essence of the power of the Overlord." Dorian responded. "He explained it to me. But to make a long story short. I am to be the next Overlord of the Grimm."

A brief moment of silence passed before pandemonium broke out. Qrow looked dumbfounded while the girls were all voicing their own objections. Taiyang quieted them all.

"Why tell us?" He asked.

Dorian sighed. This was the hard part of the whole thing.

"Because of Ruby." Dorian answered.

"Me?" Ruby asked.

"What does my little sister have to with this?" Yang asked, getting angry.

"She is my antithesis." Dorian answered. "And my only real chance at ending this war before it begins. Caligo explained everything. Ruby is the last of the Silver Eyed Warriors."

"We know she's got silver eyes, your point?" Weiss huffed.

"She's the only being on Remnant that can kill an Overlord." Dorian responded. "The power of the Silver Eyed Warriors is real, and it came into existence to counteract the existence of an Overlord. Caligo called it _Nobilis Lux,_ Noble light. He told me that only Ruby would be allowed to know how it works."

Yang turned to Ruby. "Do you know about this?"

Ruby just shook her head.

"Does this Caligo know about it?" Yang asked Dorian.

"He told me he does, but he would only tell that to Ruby." Dorian answered.

"Wait, wait, wait." Weiss interrupted. "Who exactly is Caligo?"

"I told you, he is the essence of the power of the Overlords. Of all the Overlords. He has his own mind and memories from each Overlord who has wielded him." Dorian said.

"This discussion of Caligo is just getting weirder and weirder." Yang muttered.

"Says the girl who was made into a half Grimm." Qrow replied.

"Hey!" Yang exclaimed indignantly.

"Getting back on topic, I need Ruby to come with me to kill both Altdor and the Usurper." Dorian said.

"And you think I'm just going to let you take my daughter on a mission that could likely get her killed?" Taiyang asked, crossing his arms.

"If I could have it my way, sir, I wouldn't bring Ruby." Dorian said.

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"Chances of death on this mission are quite high." Dorian responded.

"Why do you have to bring her then?" Qrow asked.

"If I don't, then we all die." Dorian answered.

"Sooo, probable death versus certain death." Yang deadpanned. "Ruby, Dorian, I'm coming with you."

"Hey, don't forget me. Team RWBY (plus Dorian) must stick together." Weiss interjected.

"Hang on, don't I get a say in this?" Tai asked.

"Sure, you do, dad, I just don't think we have much of a choice." Ruby answered sheepishly.

"Fine." He responded. "What's your plan then?"

"Unfortunately, we have to head to the Grimlands." Dorian answered. "The Usurper is there. She fancies herself to be the current Overlord, but she has but a fraction of the full power of Caligo. I assume Altdor is somewhere along the way."

"How do you plan to get there?" Qrow asked.

"Thanks for pointing the one problem I have. Neither Caligo nor I actually know the way. But Caligo does know a certain type of Grimm that does." Dorian answered. "It's a giant dragon, his name is Draconem. He was loyal to Altdor, but he was created by the first Overlord. He's one of the few behemoth class Grimm left in Remnant."

"What makes you so sure he'll listen to you?" Weiss asked.

"I'm the next Overlord and Caligo said he should. That's all I really have to go off here. I do want to leave asap, though." Dorian responded.

"What now then?" Blake asked.

"Rest. If you're going to leave as soon as possible, it won't be until tomorrow." Taiyang answered.

The group nodded and the girls made their way upstairs. Qrow and Taiyang retired to the kitchen, probably to get a drink. Dorian just exited the building and sat on the porch. He breathed a heavy sigh. The coming time was going to be hard. The door opened and shut quietly. Dorian turned to see Ruby sitting down next to him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. You doing ok?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Dorian responded.

"Well, you did just reveal your life story to us. We're going to be leaving on a quest tomorrow that we might die on. I don't know." Ruby answered.

"Your dad took it all rather well." Dorian responded.

"He has to. Yang and I both went to Beacon to become Huntresses. He knows the dangers of the job." Ruby said. "Are we going to be ok?"

"What do you mean?" Dorian asked as he looked at the reaper.

"You said it yourself. I am your antithesis. What will that mean for us?" Ruby asked as she looked up at Dorian.

"Honestly, I don't know. Caligo had nothing to say about it either. I don't fear you, if that's what you scared about." Dorian said.

"No, I just don't want to lose you again." Ruby replied quietly.

"You won't. Like I said we'll just take it one step at a time. And I have no plans to take the step to end our relationship." Dorian said with a smile.

Ruby just smiled and leaned on Dorian's shoulder. Dorian put his arm around her and held her close.

"The moon is beautiful tonight." Ruby said as they looked up.

"Yeah, Caligo didn't explain how, but he said that it was broken by a silver eyed warrior." Dorian said. "Caligo said that together, we'd by nigh unstoppable."

"Will I ever meet these people you store in your head?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know." Dorian replied with a chuckle. "Caligo said he'd teach you what he could about your power, but much like mine, you'll have to figure most of it out yourself."

The two lapsed into silence as they looked up at the starlit night. Ruby fell asleep on his shoulder. Dorian picked her up and carried her inside. Taking Ruby to her room, Dorian laid her on her bed. He walked back outside. This night would be spent attempting to bring the power of the Overlord under his control.

.../…

'Provenance.'

"Yes, Cyclone?"

'Have you noticed something off about our illustrious Overlord?'

"You mean other than the fact that he has been limping since Vale?"

'Yes.'

"Not really. Still seems like the same Overlord to me. Mortem hasn't said anything about him being different."

'Mortem knew him first by his personality, something you have gotten to know more of as well. I've only ever known him by his being.'

"What are you saying?"

'Feel it, Provenance. He doesn't feel like the Overlord.'

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say your time hiding amongst the traitors have turned you traitorous, Cyclone."

'I'm just stating an observation, Provenance. Ever since he returned to parasitize on Dorian, he has been feeling less like the Overlord we all once knew.'

"That was because he was attached to the human."

'If that were true, why does his presence not feel like the Overlord? I still recognize him as the Overlord, but he doesn't have the authority he once had.'

"..."

'Food for thought.

"..."

'...'

"You're right."

'Hmm?'

"Feeling for the being that created us and it isn't quite him."

'He feels less, doesn't he?'

"He is less."

'Really?'

"Yes. I can't feel the fullness of the power he once wielded. It's but a fragment now. Do you know what this means, Cyclone?"

'Not totally, Provenance, but I do believe the tides are flowing away.'

"What's that supposed to mean."

'I do believe that we are in the final days of our Overlord's reign.'

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log UV032**

 **Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	34. CH33: Team Camping Trip

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 33: Team Camping Trip**

* * *

"How much longer do you think it will be until we reach the dragon?"

"No idea. Caligo only gave a general direction to follow. I assume that this general direction leads toward Draconem's lair."

"So, why did we decide to walk and not take a bullhead?"

"Actually Weiss, Dorian decided we would walk."

"Just gonna throw me under the bus, ey Ruby?"

"Yep."

"Harsh."

"You still haven't answered the question."

"Well, firstly, I have no idea where Draconem is located. Secondly, we will attract less attention on foot. Thirdly… uh…"

"Ok, so a bullhead is out of the picture. Why not a Grimm? You are the Overlord now, aren't you?"

"That was my third reason, actually. I need time to train my power as the Overlord… and I only have one blood vial left. Its filled with Faunus blood. So, no transformations for now."

"Why can't you create a new Grimm?"

"I don't have the power to do that."

"Why not?"

"Caligo explained it to me as requiring the entirety of the power of the Overlord to create a Grimm. The False Overlord has part of the power and Altdor still has a fragment. If I wish to create a Grimm from scratch, I need the power from both of them. If I want to reshape an already existing Grimm, I will at least need the power from Altdor. Even then, I'd still have to learn how to use my power. With the power of the Overlord, Caligo really only taught me how to summon for the darkness and how to communicate with a Grimm."

"Why can't you just order a Grimm to give us a ride then?"

"NO! WE ARE NOT RIDING A GRIMM INTO BATTLE! NOT EVER AGAIN AFTER INITIATION!"

"Does that answer your question?"

"Not really, Weiss, why would you be willing to ride a Grimm that Dorian created or reshaped but not, say, a Nevermore?"

"If I ever ride a Nevermore again, it will be when I'm dead."

This was the general tone of the journey thus far. Dorian and the girls had left the island of Patch not but one day ago… and it was one day that Dorian would never be getting back. It took him all of two hours to realize that long term survival away from civilization was not their forte. Blake actually seemed to be able to handle it, somewhat ok… Weiss on the other hand…

"Ok, since we don't know when we'll reach a Grimm Dragon, which may or may not exist, how about civilization? Or a village?"

"If we're lucky, two days." Dorian answered.

"TWO DAYS?!" Weiss screeched.

"We'll never survive with that." Yang muttered.

The sisters were actually pretty well off in the forest, all things considered. Then again, they have lived on the edge of one for a rather significant chunk of their lives.

"At least she had the foresight to ask for a decent pair of shoes to wear before we left." Blake quipped.

"I know. I can't imagine walking across the continent in a pair of those blood lady stilts, I can barely stand in them." Ruby replied.

"I can hear you." Weiss said indignantly.

"We know." Blake and Ruby chorused.

Dorian just chuckled. They may not have been the best in long term survival, but for him, they were endless entertainment. Though, there were times he missed his old companion. Even if Altdor had left Dorian to die, Altdor was a good conversationalist.

"Can we at least stop and rest soon?" Weiss asked.

"Possibly." Dorian responded.

"Possibly?" Yang asked.

"If I'm correct, we should be coming across a clearing in about fifteen minutes. Close to this clearing is a small cavern we can use to rest. It looks like it might storm tonight" Dorian answered.

"Is this one of the forests you trained in under Hunter?" Blake asked.

"Yes, and if my memory serves me correctly, I do believe this is also the forest where I first underwent a Grimm shift… and met Altdor." Dorian responded. "If my memory doesn't serve correctly, then I'll remember it soon enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yang asked.

"I gave Caligo permission to view my memories." Dorian answered.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Well, I gave him permission to view most of my memories because he has his doubts. He was unsure if he chose a good candidate for the Overlord after I struggled to call forth the power. Honestly though, I don't know what he's looking for." Dorian replied.

"And why does that matter?" Blake inquired.

"Well, my mindscape is laid out like a city. Each building of the city holds either a specific set of memories, or some type of knowledge. As memories grow fainter, the buildings turn to rubble and I find myself unable to remember things. Altd- Caligo, by seeing my memories… is… in essence… repairing the buildings." Dorian explained.

"So… with each memory he views, you remember it?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah, that about sums it up. I'm remembering things from my past that I had no idea happened. It's kinda bittersweet, honestly." Dorian said.

"Sad memories?" Blake asked.

"Your parents?" Ruby inquired.

"Yeah. Something like that." Dorian answered.

The group fell into silence. Dorian would readily admit that it was nice to have a clear picture of his parents again, but that wasn't the part that hurt. No, the worst part of his memories was abandoning his sister with a kind shopkeeper so he could hide in the woods. The hurt he remembered seeing on Taylor's face as Dorian turned back one time. The promise he made to protect when he returned. The fact that promise may have been broken with the battle for Vale.

Dorian pulled out his scroll to see his last message had gone unanswered.

D: Taylor?

The message had remained unanswered and unread. Dorian had no idea if his little sister was even alive or not. He could only hope. Right now, though, he had a mission to complete.

The group entered a clearing. The first thing the girls noticed was how unnatural the clearing was. For one, there were tree stumps and fallen trees littering the entire ground. Deep gouges and raised bumps could still be seen under all the growth that had occurred over many years. Ruby easily recognized the trail of an Emperor Taijitu.

"What happened here?" Blake asked.

"My best guess, a battle between an Emperor Taijitu and a team of huntsmen." Dorian said.

"Why do you think that?" Weiss asked.

"When Hunter showed me this clearing, he only figured the huntsmen because his weapon was made out of various metals he found under some of the growth. No bodies were ever found. As for the Emperor, that is something I learned later on." Dorian answered.

"This is an Emperor Taijitu track." Ruby stated for the girls while pointing at the mound she was standing on.

"How would you know that?" Weiss asked.

"Dorian and I hunted down an Emperor Taijitu last semester… or do you not remember us almost dying in the Emerald Forest?" Ruby bit back.

"Woah, sorry." Weiss responded defensively.

"Actually… it was more of a swamp…" Dorian muttered. "That's beside the point. The trail will lead us to the cavern we're looking for."

"Wait, I thought you said that we should never follow an Emperor Taijitu?" Ruby said.

"I did, just so happens the one that made those tracks is dead." Dorian answered as he started walking along the mound out of the clearing.

"Look at the track, Ruby, if that is an Emperor Taijitu track, then it's quite old." Blake said as she followed Dorian.

They had walked for five minutes when they felt the first few drops of rain. Another five minutes of silence later and the rain had gone from a light sprinkling to a full-fledged downpour. Fortunately for the group, the land started to slope upwards. Looking up the slope, Blake was the first to see an irregularity in the hill face. Getting closer, she realized it was an oddly shaped cave.

The group reached the cavern and ran inside, desperate to escape the torrential downpour. Looking around using what little light they had, the girls could tell that this cave had been lived in. A ring of rocks in the center appeared to have once held a campfire. A pile of old wood piled at the back wall of the cavern was next to a crudely constructed bench. The walls of the cave were an odd black rock while the floor had spots of white rock. A few spots of the white rock looked to have been chiseled away.

Under the bench was what appeared to be an old rotting chest that Dorian had pulled out. Opening the chest, he pulled out the only objects inside. Four empty vials and four modified syringe corks. The same dust vials and syringes that Dorian used as his blood vials.

Dorian quickly fastened the four vials to his belt and grabbed some of the old wood. Unfortunately, the wood had been sitting for a long time and, as such was long since rotted. It would burn, just not very well. Yang and Dorian carried over the little good wood they could and started building a fire. Emptying some of the fire dust from his bullets, Dorian lit the flame. It would work for now, but the storm wasn't going to be letting up anytime soon.

"So… what now?" Blake asked.

"We wait. At best, we have a few hours until this storm lets up. At worst, we've got a night in this cave." Dorian answered.

The girls huddled close to the flame to gather some warmth. Dorian set his one sleeved jacket next to the fire and headed toward the mouth of the cave. The girls watched as Dorian dropped to the ground. He stayed there for a good few seconds before standing back up. Returning to the fire, he grabbed his jacket, swung it on and prepared to leave the cave.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"I'm going hunting and giving you privacy." Dorian answered.

"Why? We literally just got to this cave." Weiss asked.

"The food we brought from Patch is not an endless supply. Letting my Grimm side loose allowed me to smell a herd of deer nearby." Dorian answered.

"Actually, I think she was wondering more about privacy…" Blake answered.

"Well…" Dorian's face reddened a bit. "We were all in a torrential downpour for a good fifteen to twenty minutes or so, and other than Ruby and me, none of us had good cover. I was going to offer you privacy to get out of your wet clothes to dry them off… if you wished. Otherwise, you could end up sick to the cold and wet…"

"And why would we worry about that?" Weiss asked.

"Survival. There's still wood by the back wall to keep the fire going. I should be back in an hour or so. I'll announce my arrival before I enter the cave." Dorian said before turning and running out into the storm.

Blake went to the cave to see if Dorian had actually left. To the man's credit, he did. She could neither see nor smell the Grimm Shifter turned Overlord. Blake turned around to see Yang throwing a couple more rotting logs on the fire. Ruby had removed her cloak and was carefully wringing much of the water out of it, before setting it next to the fire to finish drying out. Shrugging, she joined her team in removing her wet clothes.

Dorian had basically sprinted away from the cavern. Anything to get himself out of the awkward situation. Of course, he had dug that grave himself… though they really were running low on food. The girls hadn't really thought that far ahead. Dorian didn't exactly care. He had learned much of this years ago.

The real prize, though, was a pack of Beowolves. Dorian hadn't smelled any deer; he just wanted an excuse to leave that wouldn't give the girls an excuse to follow into the storm. He could just apologize later. He ran through the woods, drawing out his sword and following the scent of the Grimm.

A small pack of Beowolves were wandering through the woods. Dorian came down on them hard and fast. Swinging his blade like there was no tomorrow. Each Beowolf fell easily. The last of the group, clearly an older beasty than the rest watched as Dorian slaughtered it's pack. This one wasn't an alpha. This one also didn't have the crosshair that marked loyalty to Altdor. This Beowolf was going to be useful to Dorian.

Dorian leapt over the Grimm's inexperienced pounce. The Beowolf slammed into a tree as Dorian landed behind it. Without giving the Beowolf any time to recover, Dorian ran at the monster and slammed his blade through its leg and impaling it to the ground. The Beowolf howled in obvious pain. Dorian paid it no heed as he circled to its front and grabbed it by the jaw and unsheathed one of his daggers.

The Grimm was trying to desperately get free of the blade holding it down. Unfortunately, it was having little luck. The strength of the human in front of it made the Grimm pause. The Grimm could feel the power the hybrid held. A power similar to the queen.

Dorian took advantage of the Grimm's pause and slit its throat. The blood flow began, and the Grimm felt itself dying. Dorian unclipped a vial from his belt and let the Beowolf's blood fill it. Satisfied that he had some blood to shift with, Dorian slammed his dagger through the beast's forehead and let the Grimm dissolve. He sheathed both his blades and swallowed so of the Beowolf's blood.

The pain that usually accompanied the shift was an ever-present constant that actually gave Dorian some relief with all the changes that had occurred over the past week. His body hunched over and his hands landed on the ground to brace himself. The pain may have brought some relief as a steadfast unchanging factor, but that still didn't change the fact that it was unabating agonizing pain. Dorian's yells of pain soon became howling as his face became the snout of an Alpha Beowolf. The bone spines that usually grew out of his arm and down his spine were different now than they had been with Altdor. Each spine had red lines that ran along them, whereas previous iterations of the bone appendages had left them stark white. Bone plating had soon covered a majority of his body. He stood as a giant armored Beowolf.

Inside his mind, Dorian actually found it easier to control the Beowolf now than in the past. With Dorian possessing Caligo, instead of Altdor, the Grimm mind that usually tried to exert control was strangely cowed. It recognized Dorian as the Alpha, as the Overlord. The ease at which Dorian controlled the giant Grimm body made him happy.

He howled into the storm. The storm sounded back with rolling thunder and more rain. The thick hide and fur Dorian now sported kept him warm and mostly dry. With his Grimm enhanced senses, Dorian would be able to easily find food for him and the girls. He could smell his prey. A herd of some forest animal was moving south. Dorian was upwind from the deer. If they didn't hear him coming, then he would be in the perfect position to ambush them.

Dorian ran through the forest. It should be noted that Beowolves are a fairly nimble Grimm. The Alpha's even more so, despite their increase in stature. The fact that they had bone spines galore didn't make much of a difference. Beowolves and Alpha Beowolves were made to mimic normal wolves. Part of that mimicry was the nimbleness and speed that a wolf naturally possessed. As such, Dorian had no trouble getting close to his prey.

A small herd of deer were just grazing in a natural clearing. Before any of them had time to react, Dorian had clamped his jaws on the neck of one of the larger ones. The deer fled and Dorian turned to head back to the cave.

The rain had let up, but this was just the eye of the storm; it was going to get worse. It looked like he and the girls were going to sleep in the cave tonight. As such, Dorian figured it would be a good idea to get the dirty work done before he returned to the girls. The giant Beowolf returned to the unnatural battle clearing and shook off the water that had clung to his body during the storm. He was still a bit damp, but he wasn't soaking wet anymore.

Setting the deer down on one of the fallen trees, Dorian carefully skinned the dead animal with his Grimm claws. Using the claws as pseudo-knives, Dorian tore chunks of meat off the animal. It would last for a few days. But if they could dry it out and preserve it, then it would last a fair bit longer.

When he was satisfied that he had enough. Dorian started to dig through the logs for some extra wood they could burn. It felt like it would be a cold one tonight. A few of the old rotted logs tore apart as he dug through the earth. Eventually though he had a small pile of decently burnable wood and some meat to last them a few days. Carefully wrapping the meat and wood in the deer skin, Dorian began his walk back to the cave.

Ruby was starting to get worried. Dorian had said he would be back in about an hour. That had been nearly three hours ago. Their clothes had dried an hour and a half ago. The rain had stopped an hour ago, but dark clouds could still be seen. The sun was going down and Dorian was nowhere to be seen.

Weiss had decided to remain barefoot in the cave. She was massaging her feet. The shoes that she was borrowing had belonged to Yang, and Yang's feet were bigger than Weiss's. That really can't have been too comfortable. She was sitting closest to the fire, massaging her feet. Yang and Blake were playing a card game. Despite their rather hasty leaving and deciding to travel light, Yang had decided that bringing a deck of cards was a must. Right now, Ruby would have to agree with her sister.

Ruby was just looking around the cave. The mouth of the cave just looked so familiar. This whole cavern felt familiar. Ruby just couldn't place her finger on what it was though.

"You ok Rubes?" Yang asked.

"Just worried about Dorian." Ruby replied as she turned to stoke the fire a bit.

"Don't be. Our black-market dealer will be fine." Weiss said.

"He said he'd be back in an hour. It's been almost three." Ruby replied though.

"She does have a good point." Blake said. "And you can't forget that howling that we heard earlier. It sounded like a Grimm."

"You think it got Dorian?" Yang asked.

Silence fell on the group before they all started laughing.

"I'd bet that the howling Grimm was Dorian." Yang said between peals of laughter.

"If anything, I would say the Grimm was crying out for mercy." Ruby said.

"Yeah, if Dorian's proved anything, it's that he can't die." Weiss affirmed. "I mean, let's not forget that he was the first to jump off a Nevermore during initiation."

"Or that he was nearly crushed by an SDC shipping container?" Blake said with a smile.

"That's not all folks. Dorian Gintus is also a well-known black-market operative. How many people do you think want his head?" Yang said.

"And then there's his adventures with me. First time out on a hunt with him, he says not to hunt an Emperor Taijitu, and yet at first chance we get we go hunting an Emperor Taijitu." Ruby answered with a smile on her face.

"Let's face it people. Not even gravity can get one over on Dorian Gintus." Yang said.

"Right, he did survive falling off Beacon tower." Blake said nonchalantly.

"I don't think Dorian likes gravity. It brings him down." Yang said with a smile.

"Uh…" Weiss looked at Yang. "I'm not sure if that was supposed to be a joke, but if it was, that was pretty bad."

"Ahh…" Yang pouted.

A loud growl grabbed the girl's attention. Looking outside the cave, they saw an absolutely massive Beowolf climbing the hill toward the cave. They were about to ready their weapons. The deer carcass it carried in its mouth caught their attention before they moved though. When it got closer to them, Ruby saw the belt of blood vials on its left shoulder.

"Hi Dorian." Ruby waved at the Beowolf.

If a Beowolf could smile, this one would be doing it. It reached the mouth of the cave and dropped the deer carcass on the rock. Looking at it, the girls realized it was just a deer skin with a bunch of usable wood and some of what they assumed to be deer meat.

The giant Beowolf Dorian grabbed one of the only two vials to have blood in it and drank it. A few gruesome minutes of pain later and Dorian stood in front of them, normal size and completely dry. Ruby pulled Dorian into a hug.

"Hi Ruby." Dorian replied with a smile.

"So why were you out so long?" Yang asked.

"Ran into some Beowolves." Dorian responded nonchalantly. "Or did you not see the fact that I was just a giant Alpha Beowolf?"

"Oh, we saw. Now what's with the deer?" Weiss asked.

"Food, obviously. Yang, Ruby the logs can go on the fire. There should be some sticks we can sharpen to cook some of the meat on. Blake, Weiss if you could take care of that." Dorian ordered.

"What about you?" Ruby asked.

"I'm getting salt." Dorian said.

"Salt?" Weiss asked.

"Salt." Dorian repeated. "This hill we are in has some massive salt deposits. It just so happens that there are some in here."

Dorian unsheathed his Nevermore steel feather and moved over to the white rock in the floor. He got down and started chipping away at the rock they now knew to be salt. The group quickly got a meal ready. Dorian was in charge of cooking the meat. It was a bit done, but it would suffice. The salt did add a little extra flavor. While some of the meat cooked, Dorian started working on curing the rest.

"What are you doing now?" Weiss asked.

"Curing the meat." Dorian responded. "Salt can be used to preserve the meat we shan't be eating tonight. It won't last as long as freezing or refrigeration, but it shall serve us well for the time being."

"What all did you learn out here with Hunter?" Ruby asked. "You haven't really told us."

"Lots of things. I learned the basics of firearms and bows. I learned swordsmanship. The most important thing though was survival. Let me tell you, learning survival under Hunter remains the hardest set of lessons I ever learned."

"How so?" Yang asked as she took a chunk of meat of a spit.

"Well, Hunter taught me the basics then left me to fend for myself for a good month or two." Dorian answered as he finished curing the uncooked.

"How did you survive?" Blake asked as she handed him his portion.

"Let's just say that being able to transform into a Beowolf is a huge help when learning how to survive." Dorian answered.

The sun had set long ago. The girls and Dorian were full, and the fire was still pleasantly warm. Dorian volunteered for first watch that night. The storm had mostly passed, but it was still drizzling. The night air was cold, but not unpleasantly so.

Dorian stood just outside the cave entrance and was trying to figure out how to wield the power of the Overlord. He willed it forth and tried to do something… anything with it. As it stood, he could only will it forth and speak to Grimm… and control his shifts, apparently.

"How did I do it before?" Dorian asked himself.

He will the power forth and flung his hand out. Nothing happened.

"You aren't like an aura or semblance." Dorian muttered.

Dorian tried willing the power to move to a rock in front of him. Nothing happened. Dorian growled in frustration.

The sound of footsteps drew his attention. Turning he saw Ruby walking up to him.

"Your watch?" He asked.

"Not yet, just can't sleep." Ruby replied.

"Why not?" Dorian asked as Ruby sat next to him.

"This cave, it feels familiar. Not in a good way." Ruby answered.

"It should."

"Why?"

"Calling it a cave is only half right. Technically we are camping inside a carcass. The bottom and insides are just long gone."

"What creature?"

"You remember that clearing we came across earlier?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I believe this is what's left of the Emperor Taijitu that made that clearing."

"It would make sense as to why this cave feels familiar. Why do you think that though?"

"The walls. Rock will chip if struck hard enough, the walls don't chip. Surely you noticed how smooth they are."

"Hmm. Whatcha doing?"

"Attempting to use the power of the Overlord."

"Not working out for you?"

"Nope. Caligo said that it will do what I will it to do. So, the only thing I have successfully done is tame my Grimm half, communicate with some Grimm, and will it forth."

Dorian threw his hands into the air in frustration.

"Maybe you're using it wrong."

"How can I be? I'm doing what Caligo said, will it to something and it will respond."

"Maybe you aren't willing it right?" Ruby said, somewhat confused.

"How? I'm willing the power to come forth and manifest on that rock!" Dorian exclaimed in exasperation.

"No need to get so snappy."

"Sorry."

"Maybe what you need to do isn't just tell it to manifest on the rock but tell it how you want it to manifest." Ruby suggested.

"Okaaaaaaaaaay…." Dorian said as he raised his arm.

He brought his power forth and willed it to manifest as a spear on the rock. Nothing happened.

"Maybe you aren't willing it hard enough?" Ruby suggested innocently.

"I don't know." Dorian said as he checked his scroll. "You've still got an hour and a half until your watch; you should try and get some rest."

Ruby yawned. "Ok, night Dorian."

"Night." Dorian said as he turned back to the rock. "Will it hard enough? Last time was desperation… why then?"

The memory of Cinder shooting the arrow at Ruby flashed through Dorian's mind. On instinct, Dorian flung his arm forward, just as he had done on Beacon tower. His brain commanded the power of the Overlord to protect Ruby and a spire of shadow shot forward.

Dorian flashed back to the present and looked at the rock. A spire of shadow had pierced the rock. Command. That was his problem. It wasn't so much that he didn't have the will for the power to do what he wanted; he lacked the authority to command it. The power was sentient.

"Thanks, Caligo." Dorian muttered with a smile.

Another memory flashed through Dorian's mind. This time of him and Altdor saving Yang by hybridizing her.

The power was sentient. Caligo was sentient. If Dorian wished to wield Caligo, he would first have to subjugate him. If he wanted the authority, he would have to take it. Caligo may not like it, but Dorian was in control now.

Dorian didn't let another memory come. He could almost feel his mindscape shifting as memories were being locked down.

'You aren't getting any more. You will listen to me.'

The command rang through Dorian's mind.

'I ORDER YOU TO OBEY MY WILL!'

Dorian could almost feel a smile from Caligo.

'Spear that rock!'

Dorian willed forth the power and a spear flung from his hand and straight into the already broken rock.

Dorian smiled for a second before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back. Unconscious.

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log UV033**

 **Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	35. CH34: Allies from Unexpected Quarters

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 34: Allies in from Unexpected Quarters**

* * *

The sun shining in his eye eventually brought Dorian back from his slumber. Going unconscious by using his powers was never a fun experience. At least he wasn't sore this time. Dorian slowly sat up. Looking around, he saw that the sun was already high in the sky. Chances were, it was close to noon. The smell of cooking meat coming from the Taijitu corpse cave behind him drew is attention. Getting up and entering the cave, he saw the girls slowly cooking a portion of the meat he cured the night before. It wasn't much, but it would serve for now.

"Well, look who's up. And here I thought we would be doing everything ourselves." Yang said with a mirthful smile. "How you doing, D?"

"I'm fine. Anything happen while I was out cold?" Dorian asked.

"Not really. What did you do to cause that anyway?" Ruby responded.

"Uh… well, I finally manifested my power for something, and Caligo… hmm… I don't know." Dorian answered confused.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Weiss asked.

"Well. After I passed out, I… awoke in mindscape. Caligo greeted me and he was pissed. Then pleased and pissed again." Dorian responded.

"What made him so angry?" Ruby asked.

Dorian looked thoughtful. "I took control and stopped him from viewing some of my more painful memories. He was pleased that I'm actually learning to control my power, but pissed he was now essentially powerless in my mind."

The conversation dropped off. Morning pleasantries were exchanged, and the group got ready to move out. The brunt of the storm had passed, but the day was still overcast. Before the group left, though, Dorian thought it prudent to collect a sampling of the natural salt deposit from the floor of the cave.

With that taken care of, the group moved out. The walk was relatively sedate, though the chance of rain was looming overhead. The forest was calm. Too calm. There were no Grimm in sight, yes, but the forest lacked the usual forest sounds. No crickets, no birds, just the rustling of the wind in the leaves. Granted, that could have been due to the storm, but the group were still on edge anyways. Dorian kept his one eye to the sky and the other on the ground. Always ready. Honestly, he half expected Qrow to show up after their second day, but he hadn't.

The girls were feeling the same sense of unease that Dorian was. Ruby especially. The last time she was in a place that should have been buzzing, yet was absolutely silent, she and Dorian had nearly died. Blake and Weiss were wary as Dorian was almost constantly looking everywhere as they walked. A couple of times he had even done a full spin to see if anything was following them without stopping or slowing his pace. A little levity was introduced when he did that and backed into a tree. It was humorous for the minute, but it didn't really help in the long run.

Yang too felt the anxiety, though for a different reason. Seeing as she was half Grimm, she could recognize the authority and the power of the Overlord in Dorian. That her Overlord- That Dorian felt so wary, made her wary. That was another issue she was experiencing. Dorian was her- the Overlord now. The Grimm's need to obey was certainly… different. Her appearance had slightly altered as well; no longer did she have a crosshair over her Grimm eyes. Dorian shared the same alteration, but she was unsure if knew… or cared.

It was all for not. The group were able to continue on their merry way. No Grimm, no problems, nothing. They settled under a particularly large tree for the night, Dorian taking first watch. For the first few hours, there was nothing. Then voices… or rather, a voice. A familiar male voice.

"Can you believe it? We get a ride out of disaster only to be dumped in the middle of the forest! It's another disaster! And I thought the worst treatment we would receive was Mountain Glenn."

Dorian climbed a tree and worked his way to the voices. He had a suspicion as to who it was, but he had to see for himself if it was true.

"Yes, I know he held up his end of the deal. You don't need to tell me twice."

The voices were getting closer. Dorian hid himself in the canopy as the owner of the voice walked underneath. It was Roman and Neo.

"Apparently alliances and deals don't mean much to Gin." Torchwick muttered to himself.

"Actually, they mean a lot, as I have built my life around them." Dorian stated as he dropped behind the duo.

"YOU!" Torchwick exclaimed as he aimed _Melodic Cudgel_ at Dorian.

"Me." Dorian deadpanned as he pushed the cane away.

"What are you doing here?" Roman ground out.

"Probably the same reason as you." Dorian said.

"And what reason do you think that is?" Roman replied with a glare.

"Hunting an uncooperative partner." Dorian answered.

Roman and Neo both just glared at him.

"Hey, I held up my end of the bargain." Dorian said raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Like hell you did. The deal was that you would offer us protection if we helped you in your war, but at the first chance you get, you drop us off in the woods!" Roman yelled.

"Easy there Roman, I didn't drop you off in the forest. The Overlord did that. He abandoned me too." Dorian said.

"Wait… What do you mean, Gin?" Roman asked as he cautiously lowered his weapon.

"Well, first off, you can call me by my real name as it is unlikely to matter in the future." Dorian said.

"What?" Roman asked.

"Roman Torchwick, allow me to introduce myself. I am Dorian Gintus, the Grimm Shifter." Dorian announced with a flourish and a bow.

"What?" Roman repeated.

"Allow me to explain." Dorian began.

He told Roman of much of what he told his team a few days ago. He explained his complicated relationship with Altdor, the double life he led as Dorian and Gin, the original plan that he had with Altdor, and finally how Altdor abandoned him to his death as he fell from Beacon Tower. He conveniently left out anything having to do with Caligo and him being the Overlord.

"Ok, let me get this straight, the reason Neo and I were dumped in the forest was because your "friend" abandoned you and has taken the fight into his own hands?" Roman asked for clarification.

"Yeah. That about sums it up. Now, I am on a quest to end both him and the Usurper." Dorian replied.

"So, you're still going after her? Why?" Roman asked.

"Too many Overlords." Dorian stated. "Do you still want to help?"

"NO! If the last time I helped you was any indication- I don't have a choice, do I?" Roman asked.

"Not really. I'll give you and your girl an easy job though. I need information. Chances are, I'll probably still need it in the future. You agree to be my primary informant, I'll let you off the hook." Dorian said with an outstretched hand.

"What happened to your last one?" Roman asked, eyeing Dorian's hand warily. "And why trust me with all this information?"

"Caecus got out of dodge when he had the chance. As for trust, believe me Roman I wouldn't trust you if you were the last person on Remnant. This information is bound to become public knowledge in the coming months anyways." Dorian said.

"Such a ringing endorsement. Why?" Roman asked.

"I told you, I'm going to kill a couple Overlords." Dorian answered. "Now you best be on your way. It wouldn't be good for my newest informant to be seen with me."

"I haven't agreed to anything!" Roman said.

"You don't have much of a choice Roman. Remember, you will still benefit from my protection!" Dorian said as he disappeared into the night.

Dorian hurried through the treetops to return to camp. When he made it back to the smoldering embers of the fire, he was surprised to see that the girls were gone. Investigating the sight showed no signs of a scuffle. Footprints in the damp ground showed one enter and six leave. The fact that three of the footprints were the same size led Dorian to believe that they had left at the urging of one of the girls. Dorian followed the prints.

It was clear to him that the girls were trying to be stealthy in the night. He wasn't sure what had caught their attention that required all four of them though. Dorian sped up. The prints led up a mountainside. As the ground grew rocky, the prints and trees grew less. Eventually, he came to a gorge. The sky had cleared, and the moon shone brightly down on the landscape before them. With his Grimm enhanced senses, he saw the girls lying prone on the cliff's edge.

Dorian, figuring that they were spying on something, dove into a prone position right next to Ruby. Naturally, this caused her to jump.

"Gah" She quietly exclaimed as she looked to her left to see Dorian next to her. "Dorian? Where were you?"

"On patrol. Ran into a potential problem that I took care of. What are we spying on?" Dorian whispered.

"Don't know. It's too dark. Blake has been quietly telling us what she can see. Faunus night vision." Ruby replied equally as quietly.

"What can she see?" Dorian asked.

"A marching line of Grimm." Ruby replied.

Dorian looked down the cliff face to see that it was really one side of a small gorge. Down in the valley between the cliffs he could see that indeed it was a marching contingent of Grimm. They were marching along the side of a small river. Dorian could hear their voices.

The Grimm were excited, they were going to kill the Usurper. The Overlord had returned to them. They were off to their home the Grimlands.

Dorian quietly rose to a crouch and snuck along the edge of the cliff, attempting to find the front of the marching line. As he got further up, he heard more voices. All expressing the same excitement as before. Until he found his quarry.

 **"At this rate we'll reach the Usurper by the end of the week."**

 _Sir, should we really be going at such a pace? You are still recovering from getting your body back. You don't even know if you can still use your power!_

 **"I KNOW WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF! I can fight that's all that matters."**

 _Sir, it's more than just that._

 **"Mortem, this conversation is over."**

 _But sir-_

 **"I SAID this conversation is OVER!"**

It appeared that Altdor wasn't coping well without Caligo. Dorian smirked as he saw the state the old Overlord was in. Altdor was literally limping along. The moonlight revealed a long straight object in his right hand that he was using to keep his body upright. The fact that he was leaning on it heavily was a good sign. Shadows seemed to be constantly wrapping themselves about his form. Even though it was difficult to tell from the distance, Dorian would swear that there a few cracks in the bone plate armor that Altdor had on his body. Dorian had a good chance of ending Altdor. The real problem was the authority amongst the Grimm he still held.

The sound of a crunching rocks grabbed Dorian's attention. Turning back, he saw the girls catch up with him. Dorian brought a finger to his mouth, indicating they should remain quiet.

"What did you find?" Ruby was the first to reach him.

"Altdor. He's leading these Grimm to the Grimlands." Dorian whispered. "He doesn't look to good either."

"Can we take him?" Yang asked.

"No." Dorian answered.

"Why not?" Yang replied.

"Firstly, we need to kill him, something only Ruby is able to do. For that to happen she needs to learn the secret power of the _Nobilis Lux_." Dorian explained.

"Could you teach her how to use it?" Weiss asked.

"No, he can't. No one really knows what the _Nobilis Lux_ can do, nevertheless what it is." Blake whispered. "No mentions of it exist in any books I've ever read other than legends of the silver eyed warriors."

"Caligo said it was a closely guarded secret even in his time. He knows what it is, but he says that information is to be revealed to Ruby first and Ruby alone. If she wishes, she can declare it to us afterwards. Even if she could do that, even if she knew how to use the power, we need a way to hold off the rest of the Grimm." Dorian whispered.

'I'd say, the real challenge is convincing them to turn to your side.'

The voice was so unexpected it made the group jump in fright. The voice was ancient, deep and slightly raspy. The weirdest part of the voice was the clicking that accompanied it. The voice reverberated through their minds, much like The Overlord's did when they first met him in the Emerald Forest.

The girls were looking around, desperate to find the origin of the newcomer. They were careful to avoid alerting the Grimm below of their presence. Dorian however had immediately determined the voice's origin. He was watching the tree line intently. Ruby was the first to notice his gaze.

"Dorian?" She asked in a whisper.

"Right there." Dorian said as he pointed his blade into the darkness the trees provided.

The girls followed the sword's point. In the darkness, eight red dots appeared. The being moved out of the darkness. In the light, they could tell that this was no ordinary Grimm. For one it looked similar to a Deathstalker, however, this one was different.

This Deathstalker was easily the largest Deathstalker they'd ever seen. It was easily twice as large as the Deathstalker they fought during initiation. This Deathstalker's stinger was bronze, unlike the gold usually seen on the end of the Deathstalker tail. Other than that, though, it didn't look all that much different than a normal Deathstalker. The girls all drew their weapons and pointed them at the giant DeathWalker.

'You carry a blade made from the bones of my brethren… impressive. Calm down. There's no need for fear. I'm not your enemy this night.'

There was no hostility in the giant Grimm's voice. It seemed to be genuinely impressed that Dorian carried the blade. Dorian, of course recognized the DeathWalker when he saw him. However, he had never actually heard Cyclone speak before.

'Most impressive indeed. Only one DeathWalker bone blade lives in existence. It was a gift to the host of the Overlord. Seeing as he was a hardy fellow, I find it unlikely to assume that you stole it from him. Am I correct in my assumption Dorian Gintus?'

"Cyclone." Dorian greeted.

'You did survive. Wonderful. And who are they?'

Cyclone gestured to the girls.

"They are my team. Why are you here?" Dorian asked warily, never lowering his blade.

'You can lower your blade. I would never raise a claw against the Overlord.'

"You were marchin- wait… what?" Dorian was confused.

'You're the Overlord. I can feel it. I recognize the power and authority within you. It would explain why our current Overlord hasn't used his power since returning. He doesn't have it, does he?'

"Not all of it." Dorian answered as he slowly lowered his weapon.

The girls neglected to follow suit.

"Dorian, what's going on here? Why aren't we attacking this enemy?" Weiss asked.

'I'd be careful with your words in dangerous company, young one.'

"I don't think he's our enemy." Dorian answered as he slowly shifted his guard to place him squarely between the DeathWalker and the girls.

The move did not go unnoticed by Cyclone. He did not deign to mention it though.

"What are you doing here, Cyclone?" Dorian asked.

'Investigating. I felt your power the moment we entered that gorge. I left the company to find you.'

"Ok, why did you want to find my Dorian?" Ruby asked.

'I'd hardly say he belongs to you, small one, but like I said, he is the Overlord and I wouldn't raise a claw against him.'

"You all seem pretty eager to go and face down another Overlord though." Yang said.

'Well, hybrid, The Usurper was never considered to be an Overlord by some of us. Besides, I'm offering my services here. You're going to need all the help you can get in killing the Usurper and the Overlord.'

"So, you know my goal then?" Dorian asked.

'Of course, we know your goal. The only way to truly ascend to the position of Overlord is for there to be no other Overlord. There can only be one Overlord of the Grimm after all.'

"We?" Blake asked.

'Yes, faunus, we. It might surprise, but I am not the only voice of dissent amongst the Grimm. The tides are changing. I and a few others have chosen to follow the change.'

"Who else is joining you?" Dorian asked.

'The Deathstalkers shall follow the last DeathWalker. I have no doubt the Beowolves will declare you as their Overlord as well. And a good friend of mine shall join us in converting the contingent below.'

"A good friend?" Weiss asked.

"He means me." a familiar ancient rasping voice said.

The girls were surprised to see Provenance walk out of the darkness. The giant alpha Beowolf walked right next to Cyclone and bowed to Dorian.

"You'll have to forgive Cyclone; his form denies him the ability to bow." Provenance said.

Of them all, Dorian was the most surprised at this. Provenance had never even attempted to hide his disgust when talking to Dorian or about Dorian. A fact that Altdor had made clear on multiple occasions. To see him bowing before Dorian shook the Grimm Shifter.

"Wha- I don- What?" Dorian struggled to get the words out.

"Cyclone said it best. The tides are changing. You are the next Overlord Dorian." Provenance said.

"You don't have to bow." Dorian said after recovering his thoughts. "Why are you helping?"

'Did not I tell you, Overlord? Our present leader lacks the authority and power you wield.'

"And it's more about self-preservation than anything else. Cyclone and I have discussed at length the coming Grimm war and what it will mean for us. The conclusion we have drawn, as much as it pains me to say, is that you are the best bet for survival." Provenance explained.

'I was the first to piece things together when the current Overlord… Altdor, I believe you called him, would not prove his power and authority to his oldest Grimm.'

"Keep in mind Dorian, this in no way makes us friends. I still hate you." Provenance said before turning back to the forest. "That being said, I will be working to 'convert' Grimm to your side."

Provenance turned back into the forest and disappeared into the night.

'Don't be too hard on him. Ever since the Mountain Glenn incident, one of the younger alphas has been pestering him to meet you. He never shuts up about the Grimm Shifter that played host to the Overlord or the small human he was tasked to protect.'

"Umbra?" Ruby asked.

'You remember his name? Heheheheheheheheheh. You remember his name. Oh, Umbra will love that. Provenance is going to hate me. I'm afraid I must be going. Dawn approaches and… Altdor… will wonder where I am.'

Cyclone turned to leave.

"Cyclone, wait." Dorian said. "Before you go, do you have any ideas on how we might find Draconem?"

Cyclone stopped in his tracks. In a move that can really only be described as a scorpion attempting to do a double take, he turned back to Dorian.

'You're hunting a Behemoth? Even at his height, Altdor feared the giant Grimm. Why do you hunt them?'

"The Behemoths are the key to victory. With the dissenting voices, we could probably take out Altdor, but the False Overlord, Salem has been building her own army of Grimm for a long time now. She has numbers on her side, plus whatever other Grimm monstrosities she has attempted to create since she usurped Altdor." Dorian said.

'Clever. I see a bright future ahead with you as the Overlord, Dorian Gintus. Unfortunately, I know not where you can find any Behemoth, let alone Draconem. I was unaware any existed other than him.'

"Great. So, there's no one that knows where we're going?" Weiss asked incredulously.

'I might know of someone. There is a small settlement of humans and faunus about a day's walk east of here. The town is called Ferrum. There's a historian there, an old librarian who might know.'

"How do you know this?" Blake asked.

'I led yet did not participate in an attempted raid on that town many years ago. The Usurper's forces were decimated by this old man. The only told me the Librarian said, 'to return to the Overlord that spawned you.''

Cyclone said no more as he turned back into the darkness. The group of Huntresses and the Huntsman returned to their campsite in silence. When they sat back down next to the ash pile that was their fire, Yang spoke up.

"Ferrum?" She asked. "Anyone know of the place?"

"I do, actually." Weiss responded. "The town of Ferrum named itself after the discovery of several large veins of iron ore in the hills near the town. It's primarily a town of miners."

"How do you know that?" Ruby asked.

"Ferrum is also known for operating the largest iron mine on Remnant." Weiss said.

"If it's so popular, why is it just a small settlement then, and why don't we know about it?" Yang asked.

"If what Cyclone said is to be believed, it is likely the town is a hotbed of Grimm attacks. That probably explains why you don't know much about it." Blake said.

"The only people who really know much about Ferrum are the precious few huntsmen they trust to protect them, the townsfolk themselves, and businesses who need the raw iron ore." Weiss said.

The girls noticed Dorian hadn't said anything.

"Dorian?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah?" Dorian said as he looked at the girls.

"Are you ok?" Yang asked.

"No. We're going to Ferrum, why would I be ok?" Dorian asked.

"What's wrong with Ferrum?" Blake asked.

"Oh nothing, just that is the last town I want to be seen in." Dorian answered.

"Why?" The girls were all curious.

"It's where Hunter retired." Dorian said.

"I thought you said Hunter was dead." Ruby replied.

"No, I'm fairly certain I said he met a grisly fate." Dorian responded.

"What was his fate?" Blake asked. "If you don't mind me asking that is."

"It was a hunt and destroy mission. Should have been easy, but the Alpha Beowolf got past my guard and took him by surprise. Ripped his arm clean from his shoulder and crushed several bones in his legs. No amount of surgery could get him back to full working state. He retired from his life as a huntsman to return to his previous job." Dorian said.

"What was his previous job?" Blake asked.

"An obsessive, overprotective librarian in a small mining settlement called Ferrum."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Crap."

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log UV034**

 **Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	36. CH35: Altdor's First

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 35: Altdor's First**

* * *

"As the sun dawned on a new day, our party of heroes continued on their journey. Led by their powerful sorcerer and honorable knight. The duo were tasked with taming a massive dragon and dethroning the Lord of Darkness. Along the way they encountered and recruited a mighty barbarian brawler, a sneaky rogue and a dust mage. For the past few days, the part has been traversing the untamed forests of Remnant..." Ruby epically narrated.

Dorian chuckled as Ruby continued her rather grandiose narration of their journey. The descriptions of the group were rather apt, if had to say so himself.

"Since when did this become and RPG?" Yang murmured to Dorian.

"Since my girlfriend decided to start narrating, I suppose." Dorian whispered back, not quietly enough.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I'm bored. There aren't even any Grimm to fight in this forest." Ruby complained.

"And since when did you encounter and recruit us?" Weiss asked.

"Uh… Beacon?" Ruby asked.

"Didn't you meet Dorian at Beacon as well?" Blake asked.

"And this quest wasn't assigned to anyone until after we left Beacon." Weiss continued.

"And since when is Dorian a sorcerer?" Yang asked.

"Of all the things she says, that's what you're most concerned about?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"To be fair, I'm kind of curious myself. If anything, I would have seen myself as more of a fighter or something along those lines." Dorian cut in.

"He's a sorcerer because there's really no class that he directly fits into." Ruby said.

"He couldn't just be a shapeshifter?" Blake asked.

"Uh…" Ruby said, her cheeks turning red.

Dorian just chuckled.

"Just remember Occam's razor, Rosebud." Dorian said. "Just go with the simplest answer."

"Rosebud?" Yang asked.

"Yeah. You got a problem with me calling her that?" Dorian asked.

"Just curious as to why." Yang said, hands raised in surrender.

"I'm just trying out new nicknames. You've got Rubes pretty locked down as yours." Dorian said. "I could call her gemstone if I wanted. Still relevant."

"Can I just interrupt this touching moment and point out one more thing from Ruby's narration?" Weiss asked.

"Uh… sure?" Yang responded.

"It's not morning. It's afternoon." Weiss deadpanned.

"That has less relevance than Dorian being a sorcerer!" Yang retorted.

Dorian walked over to where Ruby was. Dorian put an arm around her and pulled her close. Ruby just leaned into him.

"I was just trying to make the situation less boring." She stated.

"I thought it was fine, you just forgot who we're traveling with." Dorian answered.

"Yeah. Thanks Dorian." Ruby said.

"Don't mention it. Seriously though, which do you prefer I call you, Rosebud or Gemstone? Or maybe just Gem? OH, I got it! How about Ruby?" Dorian said with a smile.

"That last one is my name though." Ruby said.

"But it's in Latin." Dorian said with a smile.

Ruby couldn't hold in her laughter. She just started giggling. Dorian's smile did nothing to contain his own laughter.

Between peals of laughter, Dorian said. "I think that settles it, I dub thee Ruby, Latin for Ruby."

The duo started laughing again. When they had calmed down, they saw that Weiss and Yang were still arguing. Dorian willed forth his power and attempted to command a spire of darkness to form between the two. It worked… somewhat. It was more of a pole, but he would take what he could get.

"If you two want to continue this pointless argument, can you do it on the road? We still have a ways to go." Dorian said.

"How much further?" Weiss asked as the group started walking again.

"I have no idea." Dorian said.

"Cyclone did say it would take a day to get to Ferrum." Blake interjected.

"Great, so we'll be there by the time the sun goes down." Yang said.

"Or tomorrow morning if we continue through the night." Blake continued.

"Wait why tomorrow?" Ruby asked.

"Cyclone only said a day. There was no specification if that day referred to the time the sun is up or a full twenty-four hours." Weiss said, her face falling in horror as the realization hit. "Dorian, please tell us he meant only the time the sun is up."

"I never really got to know Cyclone like I did some other Grimm. From what I did learn about him in conversations with Altdor, he could just as easily have meant a full twenty-four hours or the sunlight hours. I don't know. If we aren't there by nightfall, I think it would be safe to assume he meant a full twenty-four hours." Dorian answered.

"Damn it." Weiss muttered.

"The princess cursed guys! I just want it to be known that the princess has cursed!" Yang called out.

"Thank you, Yang." Weiss hissed with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Dorian chuckled as he and Ruby led the group ever eastward. A few hours of walking and there was still no sign of Ferrum. The sun was beginning its descent and the group felt they were no closer to their destination. The only consolation they had was they had reached the edge of the forest. Beyond them was a largely empty landscape. Nothing but hills and mountains could be seen ahead of them. A small river was meandering its way down some of the more rocky hillsides.

With great reluctance, the girls and Dorian continued on their way. The group decided that sticking by the river was their best bet. The hills were relatively easy to climb at first; they weren't very steep. The real problem was what lay further ahead. Beyond the edge of the forest, they could see that the hills extended all around them and formed a veritable maze of valleys, cliffs, and hills.

The group settled down to camp through the night on top of one of the hills. Blake took first watch and the group settled down to sleep. Yang was out like a light with Ruby and Weiss following her soon after, Dorian found himself unable to sleep. Figuring his time would be better spent on watch, he sat up. Blake was staring intently into the distance. As Dorian neared his faunus friend, he noticed her ears were twitching constantly. Taking cue, Dorian focused on the sounds of the night. He heard nothing save the fire.

"You hear it too?" Blake asked in a whisper as Dorian neared.

"It's silent." Dorian responded equally as quiet.

"Where is everything?" Blake asked.

"I don't know. This place… it doesn't feel right." Dorian answered.

"What do you mean?" Blake looked at him.

"Blake I'm more Grimm than man. I am a natural empath for negative emotions. One thing I've learned is that everywhere on Remnant has either some amount of negative or positive emotion radiating from it. Usually as remnants of humanity's past. This place though… nothing. I can't feel anything…" Dorian trailed off.

"What does that mean?" Blake asked.

"It means that something is wrong. Something is watching us." Dorian said. "Try and get some sleep if you can, I'll keep watch."

Blake nodded and lay down next to the fire. Dorian kept an eye out in the darkness. Without really thinking about it, he unholstered _Noblesse Oblige,_ setting it to EST and charging up the electricity.

The moon shone brightly above, but Dorian did not hear anything. In the darkness, Dorian could see the silhouette of something moving. It was moving directly toward their campsite. He aimed and fired a bolt of electricity, but the being disappeared. As the night wore on, Dorian would fire his gun at the being five more times as it appeared. After each shot, it would disappear again. Dorian could only make out that it was roughly humanoid in shape.

As the moon began its descent and sky began to brighten, the sounds of the world stayed silent, but the creature seemed to have disappeared. Ruby was the first to awaken. The first thing she saw was a very tense battle-ready Dorian.

"Dorian?" Ruby asked.

Dorian just shushed Ruby and signaled for her to get the others up, quickly and quietly. Ruby could see Dorian constantly looking around, so she quickly complied. It took less than five minutes, but the girls were up, and Dorian pulled them down into a valley.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked.

"SHH!" Dorian shushed Weiss. "There's something out here. It's been watching us all night. I saw it multiple times last night."

"You saw something?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. but only a vaguely humanoid silhouette. Each time I saw it getting closer, I would fire a bolt of electricity at it, then it would disappear." Dorian answered. "I think that's why it's so silent here."

"Like with the Emperor Taijitu?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Dorian answered.

"What do you? What happened with the Emperor Taijitu?" Yang asked.

"We fought it in a swamp. The swamp was silent. No sound but the moving of the water and the wind in the leaves. You couldn't even hear bugs." Ruby said.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"I don't know. The only thing I've noticed is the silence only follows the appearance of powerful Grimm. Behemoths could easily cause the same phenomenon." Dorian whispered.

"You think it might be a Behemoth?" Weiss asked.

"Unlikely." Dorian answered. "Caligo may not remember much about his time as the God of Darkness, but he did remember many of the Grimm that he created, just not their location. He told me that of all the Grimm he created, he never made a humanoid Grimm." Dorian answered.

"You think it might be Salem's then?" Ruby asked.

"Possibly, but I don't want to find out. It could easily be Altdor's as well." Dorian pondered.

"So, what do we do?" Yang asked.

"Stay quiet, stay low and out of sight. We're still heading eastward, but we can stick to the valleys." Ruby said. "Dorian, did you see anything else about it that might help?"

"No. My best bet is that whenever I shot at it, it would duck into a valley, but it didn't really seem to care about my attacks, or that I was attacking it or that matter." Dorian said.

"I don't know if we'll be able to avoid it for long, but we have to try." Ruby said determinedly.

"Only problem is that we don't know how big this hilled area is or how many of them there are." Dorian said.

"True, but anyone got any better ideas?" Ruby asked.

"We could take the river." Yang said.

"That would put us in a worse situation. First, that river looked to wind around aimlessly. Second, we don't know how deep it is. And third, if we do end up in a fight, that would put us in a huge mobility disadvantage." Weiss explained.

"I could distract it." Dorian said.

"What?" The girls looked at Dorian as if he were crazy.

"I could distract it." Dorian repeated.

"No, we need you to deal with Altdor and Salem." Ruby said. "I can't risk losing you."

"I know, but Ruby, we both know what happened last time we tried to fight a Grimm that silenced nature. It's something not even Goliaths do." Dorian said.

"Exactly why you shouldn't be a distraction!" Ruby exclaimed.

"But we fought it last time. I can shift into a Beowolf and keep its attention away from you." Dorian continued. "Whatever this thing is, we are trespassing in its territory, and Grimm do not suffer trespassers."

"Dorian-" Ruby started.

"Ruby, he's right. If the last Grimm you fought silenced nature in a relatively small area of swamp, imagine how powerful this one must be to do it over such a large swath of land." Blake tried to reason.

Ruby appeared to think about. When she reached her decision, she pulled Dorian down into a tender kiss and whispered in his ear.

"Come back to me." She said, her eyes beginning to water.

"I will." Dorian responded.

Dorian pulled away and withdrew a vial of blood. A loud unnatural screech resounded throughout the morning air. They were being hunted by a monstrous Grimm. Dorian hurriedly gulped down some of the blood in the vial. There was very little left as the shift began taking affect.

"East is that way" Dorian said pointing in the direction of the rising sun. "I'll try and keep it off your backs but stay in the valleys."

The girls all gave determined nods to Dorian and began running in an eastward direction. The maze of valleys, hills and cliffs would be able keep them hidden. A few wrong turns here and there, but they were able to keep moving in an easterly direction. Another loud shriek informed them that their hunter knew they were in its territory. The girls felt some relief when they heard a roar answer the shriek. A Beowolf roar more powerful than any Beowolf they had seen before.

Dorian heard the second high pitched call just as the shift completed. Dorian clambered up one of the hills and answered it with roar of his own. One thing Dorian loved about his Beowolf roar was how far the sound carried. It was loud enough that everything in the area would hear it, including their mysterious pursuer.

And here his roar the monster did. The beast that Dorian had seen the silhouette of in the night made an appearance in the daytime, and Dorian began praying he hadn't suggested this job. The beast before him was indeed a Grimm, but it was like no Grimm Dorian had ever seen before. The silhouette he saw was indeed humanoid, but the monster was most certainly not human. The upper body was vaguely human shaped. It stood upright and had two arms branching from each shoulder. The arms had no hands, instead the entire forearm was just a massive serrated bone blade. It didn't stand on any legs as it didn't have any legs. Instead, it maintained its upright position on four other appendages. Similar to the ones that came from its shoulders, these two were merely blades after the first joint. Unlike the arms, these sprouted from the middle of the things back.

The head though, that was truly terrible. The head of the monster looked like an oddly shaped human skull. Two rectangular eyes gazed out from the eye sockets. Its jaw was extended forward. Multiple rows of large jagged teeth barely fit inside the skull. Over the entire skull was an odd set of bone plates that seemed to serve as a sort of helm to the creature. To complete the eldritch abomination before him, extending from the back of the helm were three tentacle like appendages, black as night with white bone spines along each appendage as they appeared to float randomly behind the head of the creature. Many of the spines along the head's tentacles had skulls of various creatures on them, including everything from deer and elk, to birds, to humans, and even some Grimm skull plates were impaled on the monster. One of the plates even looked like that of a Goliath.

If Dorian were in his normal form, he would have paled. Altdor had described the first Grimm he ever made only once before A beast that Altdor deemed too powerful and horrible. He had called it the Sors Immanis. The Monstrous.

The Sors Immanis tower over Dorian and it stood in a valley. How this thing hid the night before, Dorian had no idea. Now, however, Dorian had a plan. Run. Dorian hated running, but he stood no chance against the Sors.

Bounding over the hilltops, Dorian was easily able to stay ahead of the Sors Immanis. The real problem was keeping the beast's attention. Any time the monster would shriek, Dorian would answer, pick up a rock, and hurl it at the beast. He could easily see that he was doing no damage to the ancient Grimm, but he was proving to be an annoyance. An annoyance that kept the monster's attention.

Dorian quickly began to see the problem he was having. This Grimm was ancient. Grimm only get to be ancient if they're smart. Dorian may have been keeping its attention, but the Grimm was herding him. It was herding him east, toward the girls. He and Ruby may have been able to kill an Emperor Taijitu, but the Sors Immanis was on a level of its own. Dorian wouldn't be surprised if this beast could be classified as a Behemoth. It was certainly big enough.

Dorian leapt over a cliff onto a hill. He caught a quick look below and was suddenly very worried. The Sors had brought him straight to the girls, and they didn't notice, yet. What Dorian did next would be remembered as probably what saved their lives. Dorian roared, this time it was a roar of battle, not an answer to the Sors.

The monster in question looked at the puny Beowolf before and it leered at him. The puny Alpha before him would learn the consequences of trespassing in the Sors' territory. The monster let loose a shriek of its own.

The girls kept running through the hills. Every so often they would hear the sound of the monster shrieking answered by a roar from Dorian. They knew he was keeping it distracted, but they could also hear it getting closer. They paused once to catch their breath. A shadow passed over them, but they didn't see what caused it. Dorian roared first. The girls felt a chill run down their backs. That roar was right above them. A loud shriek answered the roar. Blake quickly ascended one of the hills to see what it was. She reached the top of the hill in time to see Dorian hurl himself at the vaguely humanoid Grimm.

She quickly realized that the roar wasn't just a challenge, it was a warning. The giant Grimm that Dorian was facing was easily beating Dorian in the match. A point that was easily proven as the giant ancient Grimm parried one of Dorian's paw swipes. The sick grin that graced the monster's skull widened slightly as it brought one of its blade arms across Dorian's face.

Blake cried out in shock as she saw Dorian stagger to his feet. The Grimm shifter was bleeding. A jagged line cut across his face and his right. Blake's cry caught the attention of the giant Grimm and it turned to her. The thing's smile widened even more. In that instant, Blake knew that none of them stood a chance against this beast. She hurried down the hill.

"We need to run." Blake said without stopping.

Yang, Weiss and Ruby watched as Blake sprinted past them. Whatever it was that freaked out the ninja was enough for Yang. She ran after Blake with Weiss following close behind. Ruby's curiosity though wouldn't let her follow. Using her semblance, she ran up the hill Blake had climbed, she saw the monstrous Grimm. Dorian was putting up a valiant effort, but it wasn't enough. The Grimm Shifter stood no chance. If she didn't do something, Ruby would lose her best friend.

She always was a bit gung-ho when it came to fighting the Grimm.

Dorian could only watch on as the tentacles on the head of the Sors Immanis began writhing all over each other. When one of them start rushing toward his face, he realized why. The Sors can't see the tentacles, nor could it feel the bone spikes. It was looking for an empty bone spike with which it can impale onto Dorian's head. The only thing Dorian could think to do was try and revert his Grimm shift. He was glad he couldn't feel the pain of losing an eye.

A flash of red and a loud bang caught his attention. The Sors lurched forward and the tentacle slammed into the ground. It didn't matter what size you were, being hit in the side of the head by one of Ruby's high caliber bullets was bound to throw you off balance.

The Sors turned to the tiny human. Its skull would make a fine edition along with the Alpha Beowolf it so wished to kill. No matter, the Beowolf wasn't going anywhere. It would die out soon enough.

Dorian watched as Ruby kept shooting the Sors. Her bullets were having little effect. Despite its size, the eldritch abomination was quite fast. None of her bullets were hitting the skull. The tentacles emanating from the back of its head would swirl around and block each bullet. The beast neared Ruby and slammed two of its arms into her position. Ruby, using her semblance was able to dash out of the way. The Sors, not one to be deterred, raised its other arms and tried again to slam them into Ruby. Ruby was again able to dash out of the way.

The Sors Immanis, predicting where the little huntress would end up, moved one of its standing limbs and knocked Ruby back. Dorian watched as the Sors prepared to slam its blades into Ruby. The ever-present grin on the Sors face widened slightly.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" The angry voice of Yang rang out from the clearing.

A black and white blur rushed past Dorian's vision and impacted the ancient Grimm in the center of its chest, sending the creature staggering back. Ruby, having recovered rushed over to the downed Dorian. Working quickly, she grabbed one of the blood vials, and poured some of the blood down Dorian's throat. Ruby turned back to the giant Grimm and watched as Yang kept pounding on its legs. It didn't look like she was doing much, but her semblance was clearly active. Wisps of darkness were flowing off Yang's hair. With each hit she dished out, the Sors Immanis fell further back.

Eventually, it looked as if Yang's hair had caught fire. The shadows were mimicking the movements of a natural flame. Her semblance had reached its peak, and she still looked to be doing very little damage.

Dorian's shift had fully reverted and Ruby was able to get a better look at him, his Grimm eye was still there, a definite scar ran across it though. He was exhausted but alive and otherwise fine.

"I told you to run." He wheezed out.

"Sorry, that was never going to happen once you started fighting that thing." Ruby said, gesturing to the Sors.

The two heard the sound of bullets and looked to the source of the noise. Blake ran up the hill firing at the giant Grimm. Honestly, she looked terrified. Weiss followed her and donned a face of terror upon seeing the Sors Immanis.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Weiss shrieked in terror.

"I'll tell you later, we need to help Yang out!" Dorian said as he stood up and unholstered _Noblesse Oblige_ and readied VDD.

He summoned forth the Power of the Overlord and aimed his gun at the Sors Immanis. Taking a careful calm aim, despite being pounded into the dust being the beast mere minutes before, Dorian fired the gun. The dust bullet flew from the chamber and Dorian commanded the power to coat the bullet in darkness, like a spear. The bullet flew straight and true as Dorian collapsed back to the ground.

A spear of darkness formed around the bullet and impacted the Sors Immanis right in its eye. Fire erupted from the wound and the beast fell back as it tried to remove the pain from its head. Its shriek would have been enough to make ears bleed. A very unfortunate thing for Dorian and Blake who were clutching their sensitive ears. Yang, upon seeing the Sors fall, turned and saw the group. Ruby was gesturing wildly at her and she joined them.

"We need to go!" Dorian said from the ground.

"He's right." Yang followed. "I was at full power and barely even hurt that thing!"

"Team RWBY, full retreat. Yang, carry Dorian, he barely has the strength to stand." Ruby commanded.

Yang nodded and hoisted Dorian onto her shoulders. The girls ran down the hill, hoping to be out of sight and out of the territory of the ancient Grimm. The girls ran east as fast as they could. A loud shriek behind them alerted them to the looming threat. The Sors Immanis was gaining. It would not let its prey leave.

They ran for a good hour. The Sors Immanis, it seemed had disappeared. They soon came to find themselves running along a cliffside. As they ran along it, the group soon noticed a problem. The hills and valleys were ending. A sheer rock wall stood in front of them. A small cave stood out at the base of the cliff. Two unlit torches were on the sides of the entryway. The girls hopes shot up, only to be instantly dashed as the loud shriek they had come to fear resounded of the cliff face.

Glancing back, Dorian saw the Sors Immanis bearing down on them. The giant Grimm was catching up. The girls pushed themselves to sprint the last hundred yards. The Sors was right behind them as they ran into the cavern. The Sors tried to follow. Fortunately for them, the blade arms and even the tentacles from the back of its head were too big to enter all the way into the hole. The group pushed themselves back against the far wall.

Yang set Dorian down and they all tried to catch their breaths. The monster outside shrieked again before, seemingly walking off into the cliffs and hills.

"What… was that… thing?" Weiss asked between breaths.

"That was the Sors Immanis." Dorian answered as he leaned back against the wall. "That was the first Grimm Altdor ever made. I believe there is only one of its kind, but I don't know. Other describing what it looked like, and saying to avoid it at all costs, Altdor never went into details concerning the Sors Immanis."

"I thought… Provenance… was Altdor's first Grimm." Ruby wheezed.

"He was Altdor's first successful Grimm. I truly believe that Altdor wishes he could forget about that." Dorian said.

"Imagine if… he made… more. Then… maybe Salem… would worry." Yang said as she leant against the wall.

"We're safe." Blake stated.

"For now. This mountain is the first of a chain that Ferrum rests in, I believe." Dorian said. "Unfortunately, the Sors Immanis is a smart Grimm. This little cavern has is just a hole. It knows it and it knows we can't stay here forever."

"What do we do?" Ruby asked. "And don't say distract it."

"No. We can't deter it either." Dorian said. "For now, all we can do is wait."

"How long?" Yang asked.

"I'd say nightfall is our best bet. We might get a chance to sneak past." Dorian said.

"But it would know where we are. You said it yourself, last night it was coming towards us from the very beginning." Blake said.

"One thing confuses me." Weiss spoke up. "You said you shot electricity at it, then it would disappear. Can't we just use that?"

"I don't think so." Dorian said. "I don't think it's afraid of electricity. I think it was toying with me."

"Why?" Yang asked.

"This thing is one of the oldest Grimm on remnant." Dorian answered. "We're lucky there's just the one."

"So, we wait?" Weiss asked.

"We wait. At least until we recover." Ruby said.

"You can't seriously be thinking of fighting that thing!" Weiss shrieked.

"That's not gonna happen, Rubes. You are not fighting that alone." Yang said.

"I know. That isn't the plan. I don't have a plan." Ruby said. "Dorian?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know." Dorian answered.

The group fell into silence. The only noise to be heard was the occasional shrieking of the Sors Immanis. Another shriek could be heard. The Dorian, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all turned to the cave. That shriek sounded farther away. It was growing louder.

There was a second Sors Immanis.

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log UV035**

 **Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	37. CH36: Fate of the Monstrous

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 36: Fate of the Monstrous**

* * *

"ALTDOR!"

There was only supposed to be one. The utter despair felt by the group did nothing but feed the monster outside.

"That does not sound good." Yang stated the obvious.

"YOU THINK! ALTDOR SAID THAT HE ONLY CREATED ONE! WHY ARE THERE TWO!?" Dorian raged.

A loud slap shocked the group. Dorian's face now stung with a bright red mark as Ruby backed away.

"You need to calm down." Ruby commanded. "Anger and frustration will not help us; it only helps the enemy. That's something you taught me, now listen to your own advice."

Dorian felt his cheek were Ruby had hit him. Instead of responding, Dorian clenched his fists and forced himself to breathe deeply. A few seconds later, he seemed calm.

"You ok now?" Ruby asked.

Dorian nodded.

"Good." Ruby stated. "Obviously, we don't stand a chance against two of them, and the second will be here any momentarily. We need a plan. Any ideas?"

Silence reigned. The only breaking of it sounds they could hear were the screeching of the Sors Immanis. Dorian peeked out of the cave to look at the giant Grimm. The monster had sustained an actual wound on the right side of its face. The right eye in particular, the point of impact with the shadow encased dust bullet, looked to be damaged beyond repair. Looking beyond the Sors Immanis, Dorian could easily see the second approaching, and it was moving fast.

"I got good news and bad news." Dorian said as he ducked back into the cave.

"Oh, and they are?" Weiss asked.

"Good news, the Sors is not invulnerable. Bad news, the second will be here soon, I give it five minutes max." Dorian answered. "Any ideas?"

Ruby sighed. "I got one, but it's a bit of a longshot."

"Like initiation was?" Blake asked.

"Kinda." Ruby shrugged.

"Alright, leader, what's the plan?" Dorian asked.

"Ok, I will go out first." Ruby held up her hand to stop any objections. "Using my semblance, I can stay away from its attacks, while still stopping every so often to shoot at it and keep its attention. Blake, once its attention is no longer on this cave, you come out and join me. Use your shadow clones to avoid damage. Yang, while we have it distracted, get close and stagger it. Keep it off balance. Weiss, you will stay at range, use your dust and aim for the head. Dorian, you will shift into your Beowolf form and help Yang; get it on the ground."

"How do we kill it?" Weiss asked.

"Damage it enough?" Ruby questioned.

"We'll burn that bridge once we reach it. Right now, this is the best plan we've got." Dorian said.

"It's the only plan we've got." Blake answered.

"Doesn't matter right now. We need to hurry and hope this works." Dorian stated. "If this doesn't, I have an idea that should buy you four time to escape."

Dorian didn't elaborate as he downed the last of the Beowolf blood he had. With time already short, the girls put their parts of the plan in action. Ruby left first. Using her semblance, Ruby was able to get out of the small hole with attracting the monster's attention. The echoing sound of gunfire certainly caught its attention though. The Sors turned to Ruby right as a bullet hit its side. The beast attempted to slam its arms down on Ruby, but another gun blast reverberated through the air and Ruby was launched back from the Sors Immanis's attack.

Blake ran out of the cave while the Sors was focused on Ruby. Thinking quickly, Blake threw _Gambol Shroud_ and hooked it onto one of the arms. Giving it a firm yank, Blake knew it would hold. The Sors lurched towards Ruby, and the swing of its arm pulled Blake along with it. Using the momentum of the swing, Blake was able to land on the shoulder of the beast. Detaching _Gambol Shroud_ from it hold, Blake began attacking the side of the Sors Immanis. The main thing Blake had to contend with was the tentacles that constantly tried to swat her off. However, the only things the tentacles managed to hit were Blake's shadow clones, and the Sors Immanis itself.

Blake was attacking the right side of the monster's head when one of the tentacles swung around to slam into her. Blake shadow cloned out of danger, and the tentacle slammed into the Sors Immanis's head. Needless to say, it was more careful when attacking the annoying Faunus on its shoulders.

Weiss, Yang and Dorian exited the small cavern last. Weiss scrambled up one of the hills near where the battle was raging and prepared to start firing dust. Yang immediately ran towards the Sors. Once she reached the monster, she started striking at the beast's odd legs. Whenever one would move, Yang would change targets. Yang smiled as her semblance was kicking in. Slowly but surely, the impacts of Yang's fists grew stronger and stronger. Once she had reached her upper limit of semblance enhanced strength, each punch would force the creature to move it legs. As such, the Sors Immanis could not stand still for more than a second.

Once in position, Weiss rotated the dust cylinder to lightning dust, and began firing precisely aimed bolts of lightning at the Sors. Unfortunately, the Sors was able to deflect each bolt as it drew near. Thinking quickly, Weiss began rapidly switching dust types after each attack. A bolt of lightning would follow a stream of fire. One of the more interesting switches was a boulder immediately followed by an application of gravity dust. The result was not dissimilar from the blast of a cannon. The boulder flew straight at the Sors and slammed into the arm it raised to try and block the boulder. The deafening snap heard with the impact of the boulder drew the eyes of each combatant.

Time seemed to slow as the serrated bone blade on the arm that the boulder impacted cracked and fell to the ground. The Sors Immanis shrieked in absolute fury. Its full attention turned to Weiss. Blake, Yang and Ruby continued their assault on the monster, but it largely ignored them as it moved towards Weiss. Somehow remaining calm, Weiss, using her speed glyphs began circling around the Sors. She'd stop on a hill and launch a dust projectile from her rapier before moving on.

With the Sors attention on the rest of his team, Dorian was able to fully shift back into the Alpha Beowolf. After the shift, he could still feel pain across the right side of his face, but it would have to be ignored for now. Dorian turned to the Sors Immanis and had to chuckle to himself. The girls were holding their own, and with the Sors focusing on them, it left him free to try something crazy.

Dorian turned to the cliff the cavern was set it. Slamming his claws into it, Dorian began to climb. Getting himself to a height that would allow him to attack the Sors Immanis head. Dorian gave a short bark. Blake, who had just shadow cloned away from another attack, heard him. Glancing to the cliff, she saw what Dorian was doing. It didn't take a genius to understand what he was trying to do.

"RUBY, THE CLIFF!" Blake yelled pointing out Dorian's location.

She had to jump off the Sors shoulder to avoid another attack. Hooking her weapon onto the Sors was easy enough, and Blake soon found herself standing against the monster's side. She kept her momentum going by running along its side and was on top of the other shoulder in a moment. Once again attacking the beast's head.

Ruby chanced a glance at Dorian's location. He was about halfway to the height of the Sors's head. Figuring it out quickly, Ruby started trying to lead the Sors to the cliff.

"LEAD IT TOO THE CLIFF!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss and Yang both looked at the cliff and nodded. Yang dodged one of the beast's legs and started punching them in the direction of the cliff. With every punch, Yang would fire off the bone plated _Ember Celica_ on her arms. The added force would push the leg back, the rest would follow to maintain balance.

Weiss, like Ruby, used her speed to keep ahead of the Sors, she would stop on a hill every so often to fire dust at the monster, but she wouldn't stay still for long. Ruby did much the same, though she was firing bullets. Unfortunately, the Sors would still catch the bullets with one of the tentacles that wasn't focused on Blake.

It didn't take the Sors long to realize that the puny humans attacking it were trying to lead it to the cliff. Unfortunately for the Sors, with so many attacks coming from different directions all at once, it was unable to stop them. It was close to the cliff when it heard the loud roar of the Alpha Beowolf it had almost killed earlier. The Sors Immanis turned in time to meet the Beowolf face to face. This allowed the Beowolf to latch onto the giant Grimm's front and start its own assault, and keep threw the Sors off balance, though it managed to remain upright.

Dorian focused his attacks on the head, specifically the exposed flesh underneath the bone plate helm. He was pleased to see that the flesh underneath was weak. It explained how damage had been done to it already. Ruby, Yang and Weiss kept the Sors Immanis from truly regaining its balance. Having an Alpha Beowolf attacking its head helped keep the Sors off balance. That balance was more lost when the consideration that the Beowolf attacking it was three times larger than the average Alpha, then it makes sense that the Sors was thrown off balance.

Dorian slammed one of his claws into the left eye of the Sors Immanis, the rough bones of his claw sank into the Grimm's flesh with ease. The Sors roared in pain as it lost the last of its sight. It brought up one of the arms it was using to knock Dorian off of its head. The serrated bone pierced Dorian's shoulder and threw him off the monster. Dorian fell to the ground, blood pouring from his arm. With the little strength he had in his exhausted bleeding state, Dorian drank the last of the human blood he had. The shift reverted and the bleeding stopped, though the injury still looked angry and red.

Weiss used the opening Dorian provide to send a wave of ice dust into the side of the Sors Immanis. Being unable to see didn't help the Sors as the dust stuck the monster in the side. The freeze caused by the dust traveled up the Sors side. The monster roared in pain as the dust froze the joint for the arms on its left side.

"YANG! BLAKE! THE ARMS!" Ruby called.

Blake launched herself off the Sors shoulder and swung into impact the arm. The kick she delivered did little, but it served to get her lower to the ground. Balancing herself on one of the frozen arms, Blake threw _Gambol Shroud_ to Yang. Yang caught the weapon, and Blake hoisted her up. Once on the arm, Blake and Yang worked their way up the arm of the flailing Sors Immanis.

Weiss watched as they progressed and proceeded to launch more ice dust at the Sors. She was able to freeze more and more of the monster. Not enough to cover a significant portion like the side that she had frozen, but enough to slow the Sors down. Ruby kept shooting the tentacles, but they seemed to have a mind of their own. She was still unable to actually damage the monster's head. Dorian stood up and withdrew _Memento Mori_ and _Noblesse Oblige._ He couldn't do much at the moment though. The wound he had sustained hindered him greatly. Nonetheless, Dorian took aim and started firing electrical bolts from _Noblesse Oblige._

When Yang and Blake had reached the shoulder of the Sors, the monster had finally stopped flailing. Whether that was due to inability or a target to focus on, they were unsure. Yang started punching the shoulder while Blake was tasked with fending off the Sors head tentacles. The ice was cracking, and underneath it, so was the shoulder itself. Evidence of this showed when thick black blood began to leak from the shoulder of the Sors Immanis. Yang threw her arm forward, with fully semblance enhanced strength, and shattered the ice.

The Sors Immanis roared in pain and fury as its remaining undamaged arm knocked Blake and Yang off its shoulder. The two flew into the cliff. They hit the rocks hard, auras shattering on impact, and fell to the ground. One could hardly imagine the damage done.

"YANG! BLAKE!" Ruby cried, fear and worry lacing her voice.

Weiss couldn't focus on them. She had to capitalize on the opportunity provided. Switching the cylinder in _Myrtenaster_ to earth dust, Weiss called the ground to rise under the Sors Immanis. The sudden appearance of a pillar of rock underneath the Sors was enough for it to finally lose its fight with gravity. The Sors fell to the ground with a mighty crash. Dorian and Ruby were already rushing in to finish the monster.

Ruby reached the Sors Immanis first. She began slashing at the torso of the monster as she raced along it with her semblance. Dorian reached the head a short minute later. The neck of the Sors Immanis was pretty well protected, but it wouldn't be enough. He commanded the power of the Overlord to coat the blade in darkness. With firm control over the power, Dorian swung the blade down. With the addition of the Overlord power sharpening _Memento Mori_ , Dorian decapitated the Sors Immanis.

There were no cries of pain. No shouts of joy. Not bright explosions. Just silence as the head rolled away. The Sors began to disintegrate as all Grimm do upon death. Dorian was quick to collect a sample of the Sors Immanis's blood.

"We… did it…" Ruby said through heavy breaths.

Dorian just nodded and the two ran off to where Blake and Yang had fallen. Weiss met them over there.

"That's that then?" She asked.

"No. Who knows how long we have until the second Sors gets here. Unfortunately, Ferrum is in that mountain range." Dorian said, pointing at the mountains above the cliff.

A familiar shriek drew their attention. Standing next to the body of the Sors Immanis they just killed was the second Sors Immanis. This one was indeed bigger than the one they just killed. It looked angrier and far more powerful. Dorian noted that the tentacles on the back of this Sors contained more than just skulls impaled on the spines. Also included were huntsmen weapons, and what looked like part of a bullhead. It just stared at them. The look showed it was merely sizing it up, watching them. It was a cold calculating gaze.

"Son of a glitch." Dorian muttered.

"We… can't fight… that thing." Ruby wheezed. "Not in… our current state."

"I have an idea." Dorian said.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"I told you I had a plan in case things went south. Well, things have gone south. I wonder how much power the Sors actually has." Dorian chuckled.

"What?" Weiss repeated.

"You're going to shift, aren't you?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah." Dorian said.

"Do you think it will help?" Ruby asked.

"We'll find out, won't we?" Dorian responded as he downed the Sors Immanis blood he had just obtained.

Ruby quickly kissed him before running back to the rest of her team. She and Weiss pulled Blake and Yang back into the small cavern. Dorian walked out to challenge the older Sors Immanis. Dorian felt the shift long before it happened. It was the worst pain he had ever felt from a shift.

His arms were the first to begin. They both split in half, before everything after the elbow solidified. His legs slowly began to disappear and for more arm like appendages sprouted from his back. His jaw distended and his teeth grew. He shrieked in pain as three spine covered tentacles sprouted from his head and the bone helm covered the rest. His size continued to increase and soon enough Dorian stood at the same height of the Sors Immanis before him.

The Grimm actually looked slightly impressed. Dorian struggled to find a balance on the limbs sprouting from his back. Seeing how the other Sors Immanis did it allowed Dorian to eventually find a foothold. Stabilizing himself, he prepared to attack.

The Sors decided that Dorian was taking too long. It rushed forward and Dorian braced himself for impact. The Sors Immanis slammed into Dorian and pushed him into the cliff. Dorian regained his wits quickly enough and began fighting back. Each blow from his arms was deflected by the Sors as it kept him cornered against a cliff. Then again, each blow from the Sors was countered by Dorian as adrenaline and years of battle instinct kept him alive.

The Sors Immanis shrieked in Dorian's face and slammed one of its arms into Dorian's side. Despite his size, Dorian was surprised to find himself thrown to the side. Dorian may have years of battle experience, but the Sors had centuries, maybe even millennia.

The Sors brought one of its blades down on Dorian. Dorian chuckled when he realized that the tentacles on the back of his head moved involuntarily. They appeared to be hard coded to protect the life of a Sors. It explained how the tentacles on the last Sors Immanis was able to hold off Ruby and Blake.

Dorian rolled onto his back. Using the incredibly strong back limbs, he pushed himself upright and began his own attack on the Sors Immanis. It took some getting used to, but he found that if he treated each arm as its own sword, Dorian could effectively counter the older Sors Immanis.

One thing that Dorian had the Sors didn't have, though, was sword training. Dorian parried two blows from the Sors Immanis. The shock of its arms not hitting its opponent, but instead being forced back, threw the Sors off balance. Dorian capitalized on his opening by swing two of his arms at the Sors Immanis's head in an overhead strike. Seeing as it couldn't raise its arms in time, the head tentacles moved to block the blow. Dorian struck with enough force to sever one of the tentacles from the Sors Immanis.

The roar from the monster was tinged with unbridled fury. The Sors Immanis gathered its senses, and any victory Dorian might have felt from damaging it was lost as Dorian found himself thrown back toward the cliff. He pushed himself out of the rock and ducked out of the way as the Sors Immanis slammed into the cliff a second later. Dorian caught a glance of a red blur shooting from the hole and knew that Ruby was determined to help.

Ruby's bullets were even less effective against this Sors Immanis than they were the last one. Though, this time, they did give Dorian the advantage of not having to worry about the head tentacles of the Sors.

The Sors attempted to slam into Dorian again, but this time Dorian was ready. The moment that he felt the impact, Dorian grabbed onto the Sors (as well as he could) and bent himself backwards. Using the Sors momentum to throw it over Dorian's head and into the hills behind it.

Dorian would have shouted for victory then, had he not forgotten one crucial detail about the Sors Immanis. They were fast. No sooner had he thrown the Sors Immanis, than it had returned. The Sors stabbed its arms at Dorian, who, barely having any time to react, crumpled to the ground. Anything to avoid impalement.

Dorian was unable to force himself back up when pain began rocketing through his body. Looking down, the Sors Immanis had stabbed him through the chest.

'I am not going to die!' Dorian thought to himself, even though he couldn't actually feel his life leaving him like when he fell from Beacon.

"DORIAN!" Ruby yelled, this scene quite reminiscent of the one on Beacon tower.

The Sors Immanis reared its arms back, a sick grin on its skull, as it prepared to end Dorian's life. Two of its arms aimed at Dorian's skull.

"I WON'T LOSE YOU TOO!" Ruby yelled as she ran towards him with her semblance, her scythe unfurled behind.

Dorian turned his head as he watched Ruby run. Tears were streaming down her face as it contorted in rage in despair. Dorian thought she was beautiful. With silver rose petals trailing behind her and power shining in her glowing silver eyes.

'Wait, glowing, silver?'

Dorian looked closer; Ruby's eyes were indeed glowing. He looked back, the petals that her semblance was leaving behind were silver, not red. The blade of _Crescent Rose_ shone brightly; he could feel the power emanating from it. Just like when he used the power of the Overlord to coat _Memento Mori._

Ruby leapt over Dorian and sliced through the bones of the Sors Immanis arms. The Sors roared in pain as _Crescent Rose_ cut through the bones like butter. Ruby didn't stop there. She dashed around, cutting off the blades on the arms that were holding Dorian to the ground.

The Sors Immanis attempted to stop Ruby. Ruby was having none of it. The tentacles on its head tried to slam into her, she just severed them. The monster tried to shake her off, she just stabbed _Crescent Rose_ into its body. She was a whirlwind of destruction. Dorian felt himself just feasting off the fury and despair that were emanating from the reaper. The feelings were insanely strong. Stronger than they probably should have been.

The Sors Immanis glanced to Dorian. Dorian could see fear and pleading in its eyes. It was begging Dorian to help. Dorian just shook his head and stood up. Ruby jumped from the Sors and landed on the ground, holding _Crescent Rose_ across her back. She grit her teeth and let loose a war cry.

Dorian slammed one of his own bone blades into the Sors Immanis. The impact threw it onto the ground. Ruby, with glowing blade, didn't hesitate to decapitate the second Sors Immanis. The monster began dissolving, but Ruby didn't stop. She kept hacking at the beast. The glow from her eyes died down, _Crescent Rose_ returned to its normal state, and Ruby sunk to her knees.

Dorian lowered his body next to her and attempted to comfort her. She was softly hiccupping and sobbing now. Dorian could feel it was out of relief when she noticed that he didn't seem all that worse for wear, despite a gaping hole in his chest.

Looking closer, she couldn't see any signs of anything important missing, other than the flesh that held it closed.

"Please, don't leave me." Ruby whispered.

Dorian strained to hear what she said. One of the tentacles on his head seemed to understand that she was precious though. It gently wrapped itself around her and lifted her and her weapon of the ground. Gently, the tentacle placed Ruby on Dorian's shoulder, while another tentacle delicately held on to her weapon.

Ruby sat there for a few brief seconds before nodding off. It wasn't midday yet, but Dorian guessed that they wouldn't be leaving until the next day. He carefully moved back to the cliff.

Weiss had lost sight of Dorian not long after Ruby had run out of the cave. Loud thumping drew her attention. A single Sors Immanis slowly crested a hill. The gaping hole in its chest did little to waylay her fears. One of the tentacles was coiled up on its shoulder, while another had a glint of silver. Weiss prepared herself for a fight when the Sors Immanis saw her.

She sheathed her rapier when the Sors waved at her. Knowing now that it was Dorian, Weiss calmed down. Dorian, Sors Immanis edition, lowered himself to the cave. The tentacle glinting silver gently set _Crescent Rose_ next to the cave entrance. The tentacle coiled on its shoulder gently uncoiled and revealed an unconscious Ruby. It laid her on the ground next to the cave.

"I take it this means we aren't leaving yet?" Weiss deadpanned.

Dorian's body started heaving as if he was laughing, though no sound was produced. Weiss just shrugged and carried Ruby inside. Dorian lowered his body so that it was leaning against the cliff.

 _Nobilis Lux_ was terrifying. He could even sense Caligo's awe at the power it represented. Dorian wasn't even sure if Ruby knew she was using it. Whether she knew or not didn't matter though. She had the ability of the Silver Eyed Warriors, and Dorian could see how it was the direct antithesis to the power of the Overlord.

'I really should give that a new name. _Nobilis Lux_ is Latin, maybe I should go Latin… Altdor, you once said 'the light may be noble, but the dark is absolute'. The dark is absolute. How does _Tenebrae Absoluta_ sound Altdor? Altdor?... oh right. Just me now. Keeping the name though.'

Dorian just sighed to himself, he did miss Altdor sometimes. Now was not the time for reminiscing. Dorian didn't know how many more Sors Immanises were out there. Nature was still as deathly silent as it had been since the night before. Only the wind rushing through the cracks could still be heard. He would keep watch for the time being, and he would be oh so happy when they left this damned place.

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log UV036**

 **Information – Because it was asked, I was translating the word monstrous into Latin to get Sors Immanis. It wasn't until reviewer Gabe2000 asked if I was using the monstrous translation and not the fate translation. So, I used an English to Latin dictionary I have downloaded on my phone to check. It is the same English to Latin dictionary I have used for all the Latin words that appear in my story. Despite Dorian being fluent in the dead language, I am not. Lo and behold, Monstrous translates to Sors Immanis, and Sors Immanis translates to fate… the more you know I suppose.**

 **Information - Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	38. CH37: Finally, Directions

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 37: Finally, Directions**

* * *

Night had fallen upon the Remnant. Dissension and unrest were growing amongst the ranks. The Overlord could sense the divide slowly growing amongst the Grimm as they marched ever onward. One of the Alpha Beowolves had to put down. It was no longer loyal. Another had fled the night before. He could feel his power growing. Slowly, but surely. He no longer had a limp, which was nice, but the power still felt… fractured. Maybe this is what Salem felt every day. A fractured but growing power.

If the power had been growing in her, how powerful would she be? What if she too had gained the ability to defy death?

No. Impossible. Only a true Overlord had that ability. Salem was merely an usurper. She would fall like the rest of the traitorous.

"Something wrong, sir?" Provenance asked.

 **"Yes. We lose more Grimm every day. Why is dissension so rampant?"** The Overlord responded.

"Maybe they feel you aren't fit to lead anymore? Or maybe it's because they don't remember the times when you were the Overlord." Provenance responded in an attempt to pacify the Overlord.

 **"Maybe."** The Overlord replied.

A loud shriek pierced the night. The Overlord stopped walking. The Grimm stopped walking. Many of the Grimm could feel the fear emanating from the Overlord. That fear was soon shared by most of the contingent. After all, if something could scare the Overlord, what chance did a normal Grimm have?

'Altdor, may I inquire as to what that was?' Cyclone asked as he skittered up next to the Overlord.

The Overlord didn't bother trying to hide his disdain. Ever since he had returned, Cyclone had insisted on calling him Altdor. Prior to his decapitation, Cyclone always referred to him as Overlord. The old DeathWalker had an annoying habit of referring to people and beings by their titles or species. Altdor was a name, yet Cyclone insisted on calling him that, the ever-present polite voice he used just continued to grate on his nerves.

 **"It's an old regret."** Altdor answered. **"Something I wish I had never made."**

"A Grimm then?" Provenance asked.

 **"A monster."** Altdor answered. **"If we can hear it, then we are close to its lair."**

The Overlord continued leading the Grimm, away from the shrill cry they heard.

'Sir the Grimlands are the other direction.' Cyclone said as he followed Altdor.

 **"I know, but I will not run into the beast that made that sound. Even at my full power, we wouldn't stand much of a chance."** The Overlord responded.

'Is it a Behemoth?' Cyclone asked.

 **"Might as well be. There should only be one and it is immensely powerful. No more questions, I wish to be in the Grimlands by the end of the week."** The Overlord ended the conversation.

"Isn't that shriek in the direction of Ferrum?" Provenance whispered as the Overlord left earshot.

'I do believe so. Do you know what it could be? You were his first, right?' Cyclone's response was hushed.

"That's what he says, but now, I'm not so sure. I would know if it was something he created, but I've never heard a shriek like that in my life." Provenance answered.

'What could scare Altdor?' Cyclone asked.

"No idea. It can't be good for anyone, whatever it is." Provenance replied.

'Do you think Umbra will reach them in time?' Cyclone asked after a second's silence.

"Unsure. Probably. He is remarkably fast for a Beowolf." Provenance said.

'Provenance, why do you hate Dorian?' Cyclone inquired.

"Dorian Gintus is a human." Provenance curtly responded.

'Originally, but now?' Cyclone prodded.

"Now, Dorian is… the Overlord." Provenance responded.

'Is that all?' Cyclone asked. 'Dorian is to take over as the Overlord?'

"Old prejudices don't die easily, Cyclone." Provenance answered.

'Maybe, maybe not.'

…/…

The shattered moon made its way slowly across the sky. Its light brightly illuminated the area. Not that Dorian needed it. Sors Immanises had incredibly eyesight, no matter the light level. Standing guard as his team slowly recovered also gave Dorian a chance to recover. The gaping wound in his chest was slowly knitting itself back together. It was such an odd sensation to feel the rapid growth of flesh. Well… maybe not that odd for Dorian. He had dealt with it many times before.

The shriek of a Sors Immanis could be heard throughout the night. Dorian would've asked how many of these monsters Altdor had made, but that would have proven fruitless. Altdor didn't like to talk about the Sors, he had only mentioned it once, a long time ago. Even then, details had been sparse. One of his greatest regrets. Besides, he might have figured out how there were more.

Dorian stiffened as a third Sors Immanis entered the small valley he was guarding. His thought process came to a grinding halt as he readied his tired body for battle. The Sors Immanis before him was about the same size as the first Sors they dealt with. The Grimm stared at Dorian, eyeing him up and down. Its eyes narrowed as Dorian glared right back at it, ready to strike. The Sors snorted before stalking off into the night.

Curious. It looked like it had recognized Dorian as another Sors. Dorian knew that the older Grimm tended to be more territorial than their younger counterparts, but the Sors Immanises didn't seem to totally share that sentiment. It was odd. These giant Grimm continually confused Dorian.

The sky started to brighten as the sun finally started to make its way into the sky. Weiss was the first one to exit the small hole. She was the only one who hadn't fallen unconscious the day before, so it was understandable.

"Anything interesting last night?" Weiss asked.

Dorian just looked at her and nodded.

"You'll have to tell us later then. Yang and Blake are coming around." Weiss responded.

Dorian just nodded. He pointed up the cliff.

"Is that where we need to go?" Weiss asked.

Dorian nodded.

"Great." Weiss answered sarcastically. "I'll get the others."

A few minutes later, Weiss, Blake and Yang exited the hole. Blake was carrying _Crescent Rose_ while Yang was carrying Ruby. Blake and Yang both froze at the sight of the Sors Immanis guarding the cavern they had camped in.

"Weiss?" Blake asked.

"It's just Dorian." Weiss answered. "I can tell you on the way."

Yang calmed down and nodded. Dorian let the _Tenebrae Absoluta_ flare just a bit. The power seemed to calm Yang down quickly.

"Ok, so how are we getting out of here?" Blake asked.

Before Weiss could answer, Dorian lowered one set of his arms to the ground. He gestured for them to climb on. The girl hesitantly did so. Yang and Blake keeping careful grasp on Ruby and her weapon. Once the four were on Dorian's arm, he raised them up to his shoulder. One of the head tentacles lowered down to line up with the back of his shoulder. The girls hesitantly clambered onto his shoulder. The tentacle on the back proved them the perfect brace to set Ruby down. The tentacle curled around the front and they were stuck.

Dorian turned and face the cliff. He slammed his arms into the rock face, satisfied that the bone and rock would hold him. He slammed the other arms into the rock face and began hoisting himself up. The arm like appendages from his back pierced the rock and proved to be a viable base to rest himself on. Finding himself secured to the rock, Dorian rapidly began his ascent. In not but a few minutes, Dorian reached the top of the cliff.

The mountain before them was just a small obstacle in the mountain range before them. Dorian heard another shriek before he could into the mountain range. Turning around to look back, he saw five more Sors Immanises. They were just wandering the cracked lands below. They paid Dorian no heed, so Dorian would pay them no heed. He turned and entered the mountain range.

"So, after you were knocked unconscious by the first Sors Immanis, a second showed up. Dorian figured that his best bet would be to shift into the beast and provide an escape for Ruby and I to get you two out there. Of course, Dorian hadn't counted on Ruby returning to the battle. I didn't get to see much, but I did see Dorian get impaled on one of the arms of the larger Sors Immanis, and Ruby freaking out. She just seemed to turn silver. I think it was the power Dorian mentioned she had. They disappeared behind a hill and I didn't see them again until Dorian returned with a gaping hole in his chest and Ruby passed out on his shoulder." Weiss explained.

"So, did he stay there and guard all night?" Blake asked.

"Yes. Ruby was unconscious So we decided it would be better if we stayed in the cave and rested." Weiss continued.

Dorian tuned them out and focused on traversing the terrain. The going was rough, even for Dorian as a Sors Immanis. It was made all the harder in that he was looking for one specific mountain. Ferrum, being the home to a massive iron mine, was a well-hidden village. The only ways in or out of the place were the caves. Old mines that had been constructed and abandoned ages ago. One of the times Hunter had brought Dorian to Ferrum, they had entered through one of these old mines. He learned that some of the entrances had been abandoned long ago, but they still lead to the city. All one had to do was look for a mine entrance in with single out of place stone set in front of the entrance.

An odd choice to be sure, but it was the custom of the miners of Ferrum. It took a few hours, but eventually, Dorian found a cave. Looking closer, he could see that was indeed a mine. A single stone stood proudly in the middle of entrance. Dorian carefully wrapped the head tentacles around the girls, and with much protesting, set them back on the ground. He didn't care to listen as Weiss was angrily shouting at him, then again, he was a giant Grimm.

With careful precision, Dorian managed to find his blood vial belt. Of course, he realized that he had no blood with which he could use to revert the shift. Of course, he didn't, the last had been used during the fight with the Sors Immanis. Then again, he did have a fresh source of blood right below him. Looking down at the girls, one of which was glaring at him, he reached out and started carving into the surprisingly soft ground. It took a few minutes before he had two words carved. Blood and shift. He pointed at Weiss and Blake.

"You want to shift back?" Yang questioned.

Dorian nodded.

"He needs blood, doesn't he?" Blake asked.

Again, Dorian nodded.

"Who wants to volunteer?" Yang asked, a little too jovial.

"Why can't you do it?" Weiss asked,

"Hybrid." Yang responded. "He needs pure human or pure faunus blood."

"How do you know that?" Blake asked.

"I asked him, and he told me." Yang responded.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Blake asked.

"Sure." Weiss responded.

Weiss and Blake faced each other. They raised their arms and played a round of rock paper scissors. Weiss threw rock and Blake went scissors.

"Fine." Blake said as she handed _Crescent Rose_ to Yang, who had set a still unconscious Ruby down against the wall of the mine.

Dorian lowered one of his arms and Blake climbed on. He raised Blake up to his face. Blake removed her weapon and cut into the palm of her hand. She winced as she drew blood. Once her blood began to leave the wound, she gulped as she held her hand out over Dorian's mouth. The grotesque visage opened, and a few drops of blood entered. Dorian held Blake their long enough for the blood to begin to coagulate and seal the wound.

When the blood stopped flowing, Dorian set Blake back on the ground and his shift began to revert. His arms fused together first, and with many sickening cracks regained mobility again. The bones along his arms slowly shrunk back to reveal Dorian's hands. Legs began to grow from the lower half of his torso as the four arm like appendages from his back slowly shrank away. The teeth in his jaw began shrinking as cracking bones could be heard coming from his jaw, which slowly moved back to its original position. The helm of bone and head tentacles shrunk away as well. They simply disappeared back into Dorian's body. Throughout all of this, his overall size began its shrinkage as well. It took about five minutes, but Dorian was soon back to his original hybrid form. Loud pops could be heard from every joint as he stretched.

"Good grief that is painful." Dorian said as he rapidly twisted his torso at the waist to pop his back. "Sorry if that made you uncomfortable, Blake."

"It's fine." Blake replied.

"Hey Dorian, welcome back to the land of the little people." Yang said. "You want to explain why you reverted shift now, and not when we reach Ferrum?"

"Ferrum is through that cave." Dorian said as he pointed at the mine entrance.

"Great." Yang deadpanned.

"Oh, get over it. We'll be fine." Dorian said.

"Why is through the cave?" Weiss asked.

"It's just due to Ferrum's location. Ferrum was built in a dormant volcanic caldera." Dorian answered.

"That doesn't seem very smart." Weiss stated.

"I know, but I'm no architect, so what do I know?" Dorian said as he picked up Ruby to carry her bridal style.

In her sleep, Ruby snuggled into Dorian's chest. Dorian smiled at her. Yang gave a wary look but said nothing.

The group proceeded to enter the mine. With no lights it was quite dark, but the only person who had trouble seeing was Weiss. Due to their hybrid nature, Dorian, Yang and Blake could see just fine. Since Dorian was carrying Ruby and Yang was holding onto _Crescent Rose_ , that left it up to Blake to keep Weiss with the group.

"So, Dorian, what happened last night that was so interesting?" Weiss said.

"I mostly learned a bit about the Sors Immanis." Dorian said.

"Care to elaborate?" Blake asked.

"Uhm… sure. One thing I learned was that Sors Immanis have amazing regenerative capabilities." Dorian said.

"Will it leave a scar?" Yang asked.

"Probably. Any damage that is sustained by one of Grimm forms, when healed, undoubtedly will leave a scar." Dorian answered.

"Ok, how did you not die? Weiss says that a second Sors impaled you." Yang said.

"Also, how did you learn this information?" Blake asked.

"AND why was there a second to begin with? You said that Altdor only created one." Weiss interjected.

"Well… answering Blake's question should answer yours… Did I tell you about my mindscape?" Dorian asked.

"You told us a bit." Weiss answered.

"Well that's how I learned about this. I've always had a good memory but finding what my mindscape looks like explains things. to put it simply, my mindscape is designed to look like a city. Each building is a library of some sort with my memories or knowledge being the books inside. I learned the information from Caligo. As I have been assimilating him, he has been granting me knowledge. When I shift into a Grimm, he is, in essence, putting books into the libraries. Although, since Caligo himself is a remnant of the first Overlord, his memories are quite weak, or damaged. When I shift into a Grimm, he gives me the memories of when the Grimm was created. It allows me to learn the whys and the whats of each Grimm. Learning that helps me understand how to keep them under my control." Dorian explained.

"That answers Blake's question, but what about the rest?" Yang asked.

"Well, not even Altdor knew everything about the Sors Immanis. According to the memories from Caligo, Altdor was basically throwing stuff at the wall to see what sticks when it came to creating his first Grimm. What I learned was that they never listened to the Overlord. They didn't recognize his authority. Altdor made them too powerful. Part of that power was a rather insane regenerative ability, unique to the species. It allowed the Sors to be able to bring itself back from the brink of death. According to Caligo, the only way to truly kill a Sors is decapitation. It severs the mind from whatever allows it to regenerate, thus it becomes unable to heal." Dorian continued.

"Did you know that when you killed the first one?" Weiss asked.

"Nope. I just swung for what I assumed to be the easiest way to kill the monster." Dorian answered.

"This is great knowledge and all, but like Weiss asked, why was there more than one? You said that Altdor only made a single Sors." Blake interjected.

"That is because of Altdor's answer." Dorian answered. "I don't know if I told you this or not, but the original Overlord had a problem when he made the Behemoths. They are unable to reproduce. Currently, Grimm reproduce in spawning pools filled with _Tenebrae Absoluta_."

" _Tenebrae Absoluta_?" Yang asked.

"Absolute Darkness. I got tired of calling it the power of the Overlord. Altdor was fond of saying 'the light may be noble, but the darkness is absolute.'" Dorian answered in a parody of Altdor's voice that drew some laughs. "Ruby's power is _Nobilis Lux,_ which is Latin for Noble Light, so I decided to steal from Altdor and call it Absolute Dark."

"Makes sense." Blake answered.

"Anyway, Altdor created the spawning pools, but they weren't his first solution to the no breeding problem. The Sors Immanis reproduces in a way similar to bacteria. It will basically double itself. An elder Sors is a Sors close to reproducing, it basically has eight arms, eight leg appendages, and two heads. It subsists in this state for about two weeks before undergoing what can really only be described as binary fission on a gigantic scale." Dorian explained. "Altdor never destroyed them, he just cast them aside before starting over. The cracked land that we went through was basically a Sors Immanis nest."

"How many do you think there are?" Yang asked.

"No idea. They are very territorial, as most old Grimm are. Unlike most older Grimm however, they tend to stick with others of the same species. I don't totally understand them, but that's what I do know." Dorian finished.

"Hopefully that's the last we'll see of the Sors Immanis." Weiss said.

"Hopefully, but unlikely. Knowing my luck, I'm going to end up in another nest of theirs and probably wipe them all out." Dorian said with a chuckle.

Dorian heard a quiet chuckle and looked down.

"Ruby are you awake?" Dorian asked.

"No…" Came the quiet reply.

"Ruby's awake." Dorian said as he set Ruby down on the ground.

"Ruby? How long have you been awake?" Yang asked.

"Since Dorian started explaining about his mindscape." Ruby answered sheepishly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Weiss asked.

"I was so comfortable, and I didn't want to walk." Ruby answered sheepishly.

Dorian chuckled to himself as Ruby was blushing.

"Can you carry your own weapon then?" Yang asked.

Ruby wordless grabbed _Crescent Rose_ and sheathed it behind her back. She turned to Dorian and looked at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked.

"Can you keep carrying me?" She asked with a puppy dog face.

Dorian looked at Ruby. The adorableness was getting to be too much. He glanced to Yang for help. She just laughed.

"Hey, don't look at me, there's no resisting her puppy face and you signed up for this." Yang answered.

"Fine." Dorian sighed. "Your sister is mean."

"Yes!" Ruby said with a fist pump.

Dorian knelt down and Ruby climbed onto his back. The group continued their trek. It didn't take long for the conversation to continue.

"So, Ruby, how did you kill the Sors Immanis?" Weiss asked.

"I don't really know." Ruby replied. "I just saw Dorian get stabbed and then I just felt this desperation to do something. Next thing I know, I'm unconscious."

"That's generally how these things go. It wasn't until a moment of pure desperation that I first accessed _Tenebrae Absoluta_." Dorian interjected.

"I remember that. For you it was a black spire that shot of the ground. I do remember this feeling of intense power." Ruby said.

"Probably the _Nobilis Lux_." Weiss said.

"Probably." Ruby replied.

The group continued in silence. Eventually they found the cavern around them getting brighter. Looking ahead, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Hurrying along, the team exited the cavern. The town below them was small. All around Ferrum was a sheer rock wall. Like Dorian said, the town was located inside an old caldera. Large machines dotted the landscape. They were tall metal spires that jutted up into the air. From the top of each spire flowed a multitude of metal tubes. Support pillars kept the entire system aloft.

The town itself was arrayed around a single central point. Under the spire in the center was what looked like a well. A glowing orange substance flowed from the pipe into the well. Several smithies could be seen around the central well. From the center, seven streets extended to the edges of the city. Guard towers were set up at various positions to keep a watch on the place. Various other buildings were scattered between the streets. Of the buildings, other than smithies and guard tower, the only noticeable oddity was that every building was one or two stories tall. All except for one. A single building with two guard towers next to it was three stories tall.

The town, despite being in a caldera did get plenty of natural light. The open roof of the crater allowed the sun to shine brightly into the mountain. There was enough light for them to see five other cavern entrances in the walls of the mountain. From each cavern, a small road led into the city. Guards were stationed at the towns border on each road.

"Ladies, welcome to Ferrum." Dorian said as he gestured to the town.

"What's with the metal pipes and spires?" Yang asked as she pointed at them.

"Ferrum, if you can't tell is based around the trading and shaping of iron. This volcano that the town is built in is dormant, not extinct. Those pipes serve double functions. Keep pressure in the magma chambers low so the volcano doesn't erupt, and pump magma." Dorian explained.

"Why do they want to pump magma?" Weiss asked.

"The magma keeps the buildings warm, and many of the smiths use the magma to keep the forges hot." Dorian answered. "Let's go."

The group made their way to one of the guard checkpoints. The guards stopped them.

"Halt! What's yer business in Ferrum?" The first guard asked in a thick accent. "An' wa did ye come ben th' abandoned shaft?"

"We need to visit the library. As for the shaft, well it was the quickest way to Ferrum." Dorian answered.

"Ye haur fur tae hunter 'en? wa dae ye need tae see 'at auld cit?" The guard asked.

"We are on a hunt. He I believe he knows where our prey is." Dorian answered.

"Hoo dae we ken ye arenae gonnae dae anythin' criminal?" The Guard asked.

"Enaw Larry, they're tellin' th' truth. lit them in." The second said in an equally thick accent.

"Braw!" The Guard said "Ye main pass."

"Thank you." Dorian answered as the entered Ferrum.

"How did you understand what those guys were saying?" Yang asked.

"I had to learn the dialect. Hunter is natively from Ferrum. He would slip into it every so often." Dorian answered.

"So, we're headed to a library?" Blake asked eagerly.

"Yep. The only three-story building in town." Dorian answered.

The group made their way through the town center. A blacksmith with a crucible of magma ran past them.

"It ay th' way!" He shouted as he ran to his smithy.

"Sorry!" Ruby replied as he entered the building.

Soon enough they found themselves next to the library. The sign over the front door, however, simply read Book Place.

"How original." Blake deadpanned.

"Eh, get used to it. Hunter's main weapon from the time when he was a huntsman was an ax that he named Hunter's Axe." Dorian replied. "Now, before we go in, Hunter is a bit obsessed with his books. Word to the wise, don't mistreat them. Also, Blake, don't mention any of the books you own… or read."

"Why?" Blake asked. "Does Hunter not like romance novels?"

"Blake, we all, except maybe Ruby, know that what you read is just glorified porn." Dorian deadpanned.

"It is not." Blake defended. "They are thoughtful dives into the emotions of love and lust, and relationships, and the hardships from them."

"Blake, he's right." Weiss interrupted.

"There's a reason I didn't let Rubes be alone in the room with your books." Yang spoke.

Blake hung her head in defeat as they entered the building. Blake immediately perked up upon seeing the library. The shelves of books were stacked from floor to ceiling in an octangular shape. A large marble pillar rose from to ceiling at each angle. The only real oddity about the building was the lack of floors on the way up.

"I see you there!" A voice yelled from above. "Yes, you! I see the lust in your eyes. I don't want you to look at my books! I don't want you to think about my books! I DON'T EVEN WANT YOU TO THINK ABOUT LOOKING AT MY BOOKS!"

The group looked to the source of the voice to see an older man walking down the pillar… no stairs, no ladders, he was walking along the pillar as if gravity were pulling him in that direction. The man's grizzled bearded face glared at Blake, whom he was also pointing at. He wore an old hunting outfit, complete with a cape of brush and weeds that disobeyed the laws of gravity. An old brown fedora sat proudly on his head and like the cape and Hunter, also disobeyed the laws of gravity.

"Honestly, I'm just glad I can understand what he's saying." Yang whispered to Blake.

"Ye want tae rin 'at by me again, missy?!" Hunter said as he was suddenly in Yang's face.

"No sir." Yang said leaning back.

"That's whit Ah thooght. Noo, ye…" Hunter turned to Dorian. "Dorian Gintus."

"Hunter." Dorian replied curtly.

"Is good to see ya again, lad. How have you been?" Hunter asked with a large smile as he reverted to an accent the girls understood.

"Been better, been worse." Dorian responded.

"You always say that. Now, you going to introduce me to your harem, or do I have to introduce meself?" Hunter asked.

"What!? There not- we're not" Dorian spluttered.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Hunter burst out laughing. "Relax laddie, just an old man having some fun. I know you aren't in a relationship with all o' them. One of them yes, not all."

"How do you know that?" Ruby asked.

"Just guessing, but thanks for the confirmation. Also, last time we met, I told 'im not to return without a girl. He brought four." Hunter responded with another chuckle.

"Well, this is my team. My girlfriend, Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang." Dorian said as he pointed at each of them.

"Nice to meet- HEY! Ah tauld ye nae swatch at mah books!" Hunter yelled at Blake.

Blake's eyes snapped to the floor.

"Tha's better." Hunter said. "Now, what did you come here for? Obviously not to see an old man, I presume."

"No, we're actually looking for a Grimm." Ruby said.

"Ooh, a hunt then? What kind you looking for?" Hunter asked with an eager smile.

"We're looking for a Behemoth." Dorian said.

"You're after the dragon…" Hunter's smile fell into a frown.

"Yes." Dorian said.

"Why on Remnant would you be hunting that beasty down, lad!?" Hunter exclaimed incredulously.

"It's our mission." Weiss answered.

"A suicide mission." Hunter said. "I cannot in good conscious let you go after that monster."

"We have to." Yang said.

"I don't care." Hunter said as he turned from the group.

"Remnant depends on it." Blake said.

"Not listening!" Hunter replied as he grabbed a book off the shelf.

"Please?" Ruby pleaded.

"I can't hear you…" Hunter said.

The girls kept trying to get Hunter to listen, but he was being stubborn. Dorian had to speak up.

"Hunter, I am the Overlord now. It must be done." Dorian said.

Hunter whipped around to look at Dorian. Dorian's arm was shrouded in black. The girls fell silent at Dorian's declaration.

"It finally happened then." Hunter said.

"You knew?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. It took some sleepless nights, but I found out. Altdor never was the best at hiding in those early days." Hunter replied. "But I thought he was the Overlord."

"He was." Dorian answered. "But I wield the _Tenebrae Absoluta_ now. I am the third Overlord."

"The Absolute Dark? Good name." Hunter mumbled.

"Hunter. We need that information. The Behemoths are the only way we will stand any chance against Altdor and Salem." Dorian said.

"Fine. I'll show you." Hunter said sigh.

He turned and started walking up the pillar. At the top he grabbed a book and started walking back down.

"How does he do that?" Weiss asked.

"His semblance allows him to change the direction that gravity affects him." Dorian answered.

"That seems kind of pointless." Yang said.

"It has its uses." Hunter said as he set the book on the table.

The book, now revealed to be an atlas, showed a map the mountain range that they were in.

"Ferrum is in this caldera, right here." Hunter pointed to a crater in the center of the map. "The northernmost cavern will lead you to this mountain here." Hunter pointed to a mount just a little ways north of Ferrum. "There is a valley with river a little ways west of this mountain." Hunter pointed at the valley he was talking about. "Follow it upstream until you reach an obelisk in this region." Hunter flipped to the next page and pointed to a small valley between three mountains. "The mountain directly east of this obelisk contains the dragon's den."

"Thank you, Hunter." Dorian said as he cut off the girls by dragging Weiss and Blake out of the building.

Yang followed them out. Ruby stayed behind and took some pictures of the maps that Hunter had showed them. She turned to leave when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Yer good for him." Hunter said.

"Huh?" Ruby responded.

"Take this." Hunter dropped a small red pearl into her hand. "Use it if you need to remind him of who he was. Don't let him know."

"Uh… thanks?" Ruby replied, but Hunter had already turned back to the books.

Ruby exited the building. The girls and Dorian were waiting on her.

"What took you so long, Rubes?" Yang asked.

"I took some pictures of the maps, and Hunter wanted to give me something…" Ruby trailed off as she looked back at the building.

"What did he give you?" Dorian asked.

"A memento."

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log UV037**

 **Information - Just for your information, the dialect I chose for the natives of Ferrum is Scottish. I am not from Scotland, so I used an online Scottish accent translator. Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	39. Ch38: Here There Be Dragons

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 38: Here There Be Dragons**

* * *

The path to the dragon's lair was quite… boring. The Grimm were next to non-existent in the mountain range. Walking was just exhausting, especially with such hilly terrain. Even the landscape was boring. The only thing to alleviate the boredom was the conversation… but even that had become boring. The only moderately exciting things happening at this point in time were Ruby practicing trying to summon forth the _Nobilis Lux_ , and Yang trying to alleviate the boredom.

"I spy-" Yang began.

"A rock." Weiss deadpanned.

"COULD YOU AT LEAST LET ME FINISH?!" Yang exclaimed indignant.

"Yang, what else would you have spied?" Ruby asked from Dorian's back.

"Uh… well… a rock." Yang responded with a sigh.

"Thus, proving Ruby's point." Weiss continued.

"Fine, I spy-" Yang started again.

"Yang, if you spy a rock, then I swear to the god in Dorian's head that I will slap you!" Weiss exclaimed, quite exacerbated at this point.

"Uh… soooomethiiiing…. blllllllue…" Yang finished.

"Is it the sky?" "Ruby asked.

"Yep." Yang answered happily.

"Weiss?" Dorian said.

"WHAT!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Caligo isn't a god. He is a remnant of a god's power." Dorian explained. "Actually, now that I think about it, that's not really true either. Caligo is more of an essence of a god"

"Dorian?" Weiss said with a strained smile.

"Yes Weiss?" Dorian responded.

"Just stop." Weiss replied.

"How about no?" Dorian answered with a cheeky grin.

"If you don't, I will slap you." Weiss said with a sigh.

"Please don't, Weiss, I would like my boyfriend to remain in one piece." Ruby begged.

"Or do you just want him to keep carrying you?" Yang asked.

"I will neither confirm nor deny that accusation." Ruby responded.

"Also, Weiss?" Dorian prodded.

"What?" Weiss ground out.

"Caligo would appreciate it if you didn't swear by him, he can't fulfill any oaths." Dorian responded with a cheeky grin.

Yang and Ruby started laughing as Weiss screamed in rage. Blake just smiled, amused at the situation. Dorian still had a cheeky grin on his face as he dodge Weiss's palms.

The byplay between Dorian, Ruby, Yang and Weiss had been one of three exciting things to happen since leaving Ferrum. The first being Weiss getting a pair of shoes that aren't high heels and that actually fit.

The second was an accident that happened on one of the first mountains they crossed. It was really stupid, but Ruby stepped on a loose rock. The rock, being loose decided to go tumbling down the mountain. It hit several other rocks on the way and started a small landslide. Ruby almost joined the rocks. With the rock no longer supporting her wait, she stumbled to the side. Amidst her admittedly wild flailing to regain balance, she managed to twist her ankle.

Now, it doesn't take a doctor to realize that despite how flexible the human ankle is, it does have its limits. Reach those limits, and it will hurt; surpass those limits and something probably broke. Fortunately for Ruby, she didn't totally destroy her ankle. Unfortunately, it still twisted to the point of pain just by putting weight on it. Fortunately, though, Dorian was there, and he refused to let Ruby walk it off. As such, she was now riding out the rest of their journey on his back whilst her ankle healed.

Although, her ankle had healed a good two hours ago. Dorian was carrying Ruby for a different reason now. No one can truly resist the adorableness that is Ruby Rose, not for long anyway. Even Weiss fell victim to Ruby's adorability. As such, once her ankle was healed, Ruby asked Dorian to keep carrying, applying liberal use of her puppy dog face. Dorian put up little resistance. Then again, he would have been happy to continue carrying her as he had been. She only needed to ask.

It took another hour of walking before the group reached the river that Hunter had told them to follow. Admittedly, the atlas was false, and the river was little more than a stream. That being said, following a stream would be a bit safer than a river. A smaller body of water would lead to a less likely possibility of drowning after all.

The walk up the stream was a bit more enjoyable than the walk to the stream. For one, the stream provided a more interesting landscape to look at. The flowing waters also had a calming effect on the group. Just the gentle sounds of flowing water, it almost made one tired. Small conversations broke out between the girls. Dorian mostly tuned them out… at least until one question was directed his way.

"So, Dorian, if you had three unrestrained wishes, what would it be?" Yang asked.

"What?" Dorian asked.

"Have you not been paying attention?" Weiss asked.

"Not really, I kind of tuned out the conversation a while ago." Dorian answered.

"So, what would your wishes be?" Yang asked.

"Huh… well… I think I would wish… for…" Dorian paused.

It was a difficult question to answer. He had never really been a wishful thinker.

"I would wish that I had a scroll signal." Dorian answered with a smile.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"I haven't been able to contact anyone in the black-market for the past week or so." Dorian answered.

"Ha ha, very funny." Blake deadpanned.

"That isn't really your wish, is it?" Yang asked.

"No. I do want a scroll signal though. I still don't know what happened to my sister." Dorian admitted.

"You didn't check on her after you woke up?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"In my defense, I was rather pressed for time, and Cinder had escaped confinement." Dorian answered.

"That doesn't excuse anything." Blake spoke up.

"I know." Dorian hung his head in defeat.

"I am curious, especially since you still haven't answered yet, if you could have anything what would you wish for?" Ruby asked.

"Honestly, I think I would wish that my life hadn't taken the turns it did. I would probably wish that I didn't have Grimm shifting as my semblance. Then, assuming I still had the memories I have now, I'd wish for my previous two wishes to be undone." Dorian answered.

"Why that? You could have literally anything and that is what you would wish for?" Yang asked, incredulous.

"It makes sense." Ruby said.

"How?" Yang asked.

"Yang, we haven't had the hard life Dorian has. Sure, we both lost our moms, but Dorian lost his mom and dad. His semblance nearly destroyed his aura, he had to join the black-market and basically abandon his sister to survive. Not to mention, he played host to the Overlord of the Grimm for a good decade or so until said Overlord abandoned him thinking that Dorian would die." Ruby answered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh." Yang responded.

"That's not all." Dorian continued. "I once heard myself dying. I've almost lost my little sister more than I would like to recount. I almost got you, me and Ruby killed. I've been chosen to be the next Overlord, and now I've been conscripted to find Behemoth level Grimm in order to lead them against an army of lesser Grimm so that I might stand a chance at destroying two Overlords. That is why I would wish for a different life."

"But you also wished to have those wishes undone." Weiss stated, her eyes starting to shine with unshed tears as well.

"Yeah. Because I know me. If it weren't for Altdor, I would not be human right now. Chances are, I'd be dead. If it weren't for Caligo I wouldn't have a purpose. If it weren't for Hunter, I would still not have a family. If it weren't for Ruby, it is unlikely I would have a love. And if it weren't for you guys, I probably wouldn't have friends." Dorian finished.

Ruby smiled sadly at Dorian and gently kissed his cheek. Dorian took a deep breath and turned to Yang.

"Yang. I know myself too well. My wishes aren't all sunshine and rainbows because Ruby's right. My life has been anything but easy. Knowing me, I would wish it all away, regret my decision and wish it all back." Dorian said. "There's no need for you to feel too bad about your question. I understand it was meant to be all in good fun."

The group continued the journey in silence for a few minutes. A tension did start building though. An all too familiar silence enveloped the group. Dorian let Ruby off his back and unholstered _Noblesse Oblige._ Ruby followed suit and readied _Crescent Rose_. The others noticed how tense Dorian and Ruby had grown. They didn't fail to notice them drawing their weapons either. Quietly, Weiss, Blake and Yang followed suit.

"Is it too much to ask why we're drawing our weapons?" Yang whispered.

"Listen." Dorian stated as the group continued forward.

Dorian switched his pistol to VDD and chambered a round.

"I don't hear anything." Yang stated.

"Exactly." Dorian answered.

"What does that mean?" Yang asked.

"Yang, the last time nature was this silent we were in the territory of a great deal too many Sors Immanises. The time before that, Dorian and I were facing down an Emperor Taijitu. Nature grows silent when there are super powerful Grimm nearby." Ruby answered.

"Does that mean…" Yang trailed off as Dorian summoned for the _Tenebrae Absoluta._

"Either we're being hunted, or the Behemoth is closer than we thought." Dorian answered.

The group lapsed into a tense silence. A howling was heard beyond one of the hills. Beowolf howling. Ruby looked at Dorian confused. Dorian returned the look with a shrug. Alpha Beowolves were powerful, yes, but they weren't enough to silence nature like that. The sounds of claws smattering against rocks could be heard. Looking to the origin of the sound, the group saw a single, somewhat familiar, Alpha Beowolf running towards them. The look on its face was one of fear, though.

If there was one thing that Dorian had learned many years ago, if an elder Grimm was afraid, no matter what species it belonged to, then what scared was far worse.

The Beowolf saw the group and ran up to them. It stopped in front of Dorian, bowed its head to the ground and Dorian heard it speak in his mind.

'Oh, thank the Overlord, I found you!' it exclaimed in Dorian's mind.

"Uh… you're welcome?" Dorian responded with a questioning look.

'We don't have time. We must run!' The Beowolf glanced behind it.

"Why?" Dorian asked.

'Giant angry Grimm!' The Beowolf answered in fear.

With a sinking feeling in his gut, Dorian looked at the mountain the Beowolf had descended from. The Beowolf continued to try and urge him to leave, but Dorian was busy trying to feel the presence of any Grimm beyond the mountain. He felt none. A few minutes of standing there and nothing showed.

"I think you lost it." Dorian stated as he turned to the Beowolf. 'Ok, I swear it was right behind me.' The Beowolf answered.

"What did it look like?" Dorian asked.

'Giant. Human looking, four arms on from its shoulders, four from its back, three tentacles on its head.' The Beowolf described.

"A Sors Immanis then." Dorian stated.

The girls gasped and aimed at where the Beowolf had come from.

"We're quite far from their territory, I don't think it would come this far." Dorian continued.

'It's gone? Oh, it's gone.' The Beowolf breathed a sigh of relief.

"You'll have to forgive me, have we met? You seem familiar, but I can't place a name." Dorian said.

'Oh, yes we've met. I'm Umbra. We met in the ruined mountain city.' Umbra answered Dorian. 'And I've been searching for you ever since the Overlord returned to us and his power felt lessened.'

"How did you find us?" Dorian asked.

'You, sir. I can sense the power within you. All Grimm can… or should be able to anyway.' Umbra answered.

"Ok, then… any news on Altdor?" Dorian asked.

'Who?' Umbra tilted his head in confusion.

"The Overlord." Dorian amended.

'Oh, he's currently on his way to the Grimlands to face off with the Usurper.' Umbra answered.

"Ok, I'm sure this is fascinating and all that, but do you mind filling us in on what's going on? We're only getting half of your conversation." Weiss said.

'That's rude. HOW DARE YOU-' Umbra began.

"Enough Umbra. Their minds aren't enlightened to communication with an ordinary Grimm. Weiss, this is Umbra, the Beowolf we met at Mountain Glen. Apparently, he's been searching for us for a while now." Dorian answered. "And there is no Sors Immanis. You don't have to keep aiming at the mountain."

"Dorian, nature is still silent." Ruby stated.

Dorian listened to the area around them. She was right, no natural sounds could be heard except the whistling of the wind. It was most unsettling.

'Sir, why is nature so quiet?' Umbra asked.

"It's an odd trait of the most powerful Grimm, Umbra. Powerful Grimm silence nature. The larger the silenced area, then either the powerful Grimm are large in number or size and power." Dorian said. "We should keep a move on. Umbra, keep a lookout for any more powerful Grimm we may encounter."

"Wait, we're just going to trust this random Beowolf?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. He will be a great help." Dorian stated. "Now come, we must keep a move on."

The group continued up stream. After fifteen minutes of walking, the stream branched in two and wound around the valley they found themselves in. A small naturally occurring stone obelisk stood in the center of the valley. The sun was beginning its descent, so Dorian and the girls had no trouble finding east. A single solitary mountain lay to the east of the obelisk. At the base of this mountain, a cave could be seen.

"It would seem that we have found our quarry." Dorian stated as he started walking in that direction.

The group followed him, with one notable exception.

"Umbra?" Dorian asked.

'Fear.' was all Umbra said.

"Ok…" Dorian said.

"What?" Blake asked.

"I think he's scared of the mountain's denizen." Dorian answered.

"Should we be scared too?" Blake asked.

"Of course, not being scared of the Grimm is foolish. But pushing past that fear to face them is bravery… except in this case it may still be foolish." Weiss stated.

"Yang, remember when you said this quest was possible death versus certain death?" Dorian asked.

"Yeah, why?" Yang asked.

"Welcome to almost certain death. If this doesn't work, I just want everyone to know this is totally my fault and I am sorry." Dorian said as he marched forward. "That being said, it might be best if I go alone."

"I don't think that's what he meant to say." Ruby said as Dorian disappeared into the cave.

Despite Ruby's attempt to encourage the team, none of them followed Dorian. Fear was slowly setting in. A few minutes had passed, and Dorian had not exited. They had no idea how long he would be, but it would probably be a while.

"So… what now?" Yang asked.

A loud roar rang through the air. The roar only grew in volume as it reverberated through the valley, they were in. The girls looked to the mountain Dorian had entered. They only hesitated for a second before running toward the cave.

The cavern Dorian entered was… odd. It appeared to have been made by entirely by human hands, though the deeper he went the harder the rock became. He had barely gone one hundred feet when he found the first skeleton. Going further only increased the skeletons. Many had blackened bones and rested amongst piles of ash, implying rapid death by fire. Oddly enough, very few of the skeletons were ash. A few weapons could be seen amongst piles of ash. Huntsmen and/or Huntresses must have tried to enter here in the past.

A few Grimm commodities showed up as well. Dorian shrugged as he pocketed the good claws and fangs he could find. The inner black-market merchant in him couldn't help himself. As Dorian went deeper, he could tell that the rock had been melted in the past. It was too smooth to be formed from pickaxes like the entrance had been. Eventually he came to an opening in the rock.

The small tunnel opened into a massive cavern. The largest Grimm presence Dorian had ever felt lived in the cavern. Exiting the tunnel, Dorian gulped at what he saw. However, he couldn't afford to show fear. The cavern itself was quite impressive as it seemed to be pretty much the entirety of the mountain. It seemed as if the mountain had been hollowed out to make way for this cavern.

That wasn't even the worst part. Before him was one of the largest Grimm Dorian had ever seen. A massive Grimm dragon, just as Altdor had once described it. Its head alone was the size of a Sors Immanis. Massive teeth grew from its jaw. The bone plates that covered its body looked strong enough to defend against anything. They might have been strong enough to withstand a massive stadium crashing down right on top of them.

The wings were furled up against the dragon's sides, but that didn't make them any less impressive. Bone spines ran along the arms at the front of the wings. Three rows of bone spines stuck out from the plating along the monsters back. The snake like neck ended in a sticky more lizard like body. Dorian could understand why they were called Behemoths. This thing wouldn't even have to try to kill a Sors Immanis.

The monster had two massive eyes, and they were currently eyeing Dorian up and down. Dorian gulped and unsheathed his sword. The dragon eyed him curiously as he slammed the blade into the ground. He holstered _Noblesse Oblige_ and started to descend into the cavern. Dorian made it forty feet in before the dragon growled at him.

'Now this is most interesting.' The dragon's voice projected into Dorian's mind.

The voice of the dragon was… powerful. Not like Altdor, who had to project power into his voice. This was more of a subdued power. More along the lines of the dragon could squash you just as easily as it could look at you. A power that said, 'you're only alive because I'm letting you live.' To top it off, the voice was smooth and deep, almost regal.

"Uh… hi." Dorian answered.

The dragon chuckled. 'Such a nice change of pace. The last time I dealt with an Overlord, I was much younger and swore a false loyalty to him so that my life might be spared. You however, you are shaking in your boots. The juxtaposition is humorous.'

"You know I'm an Overlord then?" Dorian asked.

'Not yet. Caligo is fragmented. A part of him still residing in the present Overlords.' The dragon huffed.

"Uh, how do you know Caligo?" Dorian asked.

'That is what he liked to call himself when he was a true god of darkness. You didn't know that, did you?' The dragon questioned.

"Uh, no. When I met him, he said that since I knew Latin, he would give himself a Latin name." Dorian answered.

'It is not but theatrics. By making you think that you had a hand in naming him, he made it all the easier to trust him. Speaking of names, I don't know yours. I am unsure if you know mine. Nonetheless, in your tongue, I am called Draconem.' The dragon finished his introduction with a roar.

Dorian clamped his hands over his ears to protect them from the sound.

"Great. A pleasure to meet you Draconem, I am Dorian Gintus. The next Overlord." Dorian introduced himself.

'I would agree with you, but you'll understand if I have a bit of a sour relationship with you Overlords.' Draconem scoffed.

"Is it because of the genocide of your kind?" Dorian asked.

'Ha. If only it were so simple. No, Dorian Gintus, it is not because of the genocide of the first generation of Grimm.' Draconem replied.

"Why do you not like Overlords then?" Dorian asked cautiously.

'The last one imprisoned me here. Using the power given him by Caligo no less.' The dragon responded.

"Ok… then… would it be too much to ask for your help?" Dorian asked.

Draconem roared again, in Dorian's mind he could hear the dragon laughing.

'After me just telling you that I don't like Overlords, you have the audacity to ask for my help? HA! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just roast you and your friends right here, right now. It would certainly remove one plague from this planet.'

Dorian turned to see his team standing at the entrance to the cave. Draconem turned his eyes to the girls.

"Dorian?" Ruby asked in fear as the dragon's voice could be heard in her head.

'Oh, such fear. It has been many millennia since I have felt such negative emotions. I might even let one of you live.'

"If you want one of us, you'll have to go through all of us!" Yang yelled.

'Very well abomination. That can easily be arranged.'

Draconem roared and spewed a white-hot flame right at the girls. Dorian didn't even think. Willing forth the _Tenebrae Absoluta_ , he threw a wall of darkness right in front of Draconem's flame. The white-hot fire hit the wall and dissipated into the air. That being said, the humans and hybrids definitely felt the heat.

'You should know, it is not wise to come between a dragon and its prey.' Draconem threatened.

"AND YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT IT IS NOT WISE TO THREATEN AN OVERLORD OR HIS FRIENDS!" Dorian challenged.

'Is that a threat, Dorian Gintus?' The dragon questioned.

"NO! IT'S A CHALLENGE!" Dorian roared. "If you want to hurt them, then you'll have to kill me first, and you'll find that is a far more difficult task."

'Like I said, that can be arranged, but you are far too intriguing to kill.' Draconem mused.

"Come again?" Dorian asked, totally confused.

'Surely you must have realized that coming here was basically a death sentence. Are you perhaps suicidal?'

"Actually, we were hopeful." Yang said cocking one of her shotgun gauntlets. "Because if we didn't seek you out, it would have been certain death. This was one step down at possible death."

'You sought me out? You came looking for me? Now you've piqued my curiosity, why?' Draconem asked.

"We need your help." Ruby said.

The dragon looked into Ruby's eyes. Its own widened a little at the sight of silver.

'A silver eyed warrior and a future Overlord? Why did you seek me out?' The dragon asked again.

"The silver eyed warrior is right." Dorian said. "We need your help, and possibly, the help of any other Behemoths yet alive. You were the only one that anyone knew how to find. This may have been a fool's errand."

'Yet that still doesn't answer my question.' Draconem responded.

"The death knell for The Second Overlord and The False Overlord has sounded. We are going to destroy them. We came to you because without the help of the Grimm, it would be us five, and a small spattering of lesser Grimm against two Overlords and a massive army of Grimm." Dorian answered.

'You wish to hunt two Overlords? Hmm…' Draconem pondered.

"If you help us, I can free you." Dorian said.

The dragon looked inquisitively at Dorian. The girls readied their weapons and Dorian called forth the _Tenebrae Absoluta._

'Release me.' The dragon commanded.

"Not unless you agree to help us destroy the Second Overlord and the False Overlord!" Dorian bargained.

'Release me and you have a deal.' Draconem responded.

"Girls, might I suggest you wait in the valley?" Dorian said as he commanded his power to flow into the cavern.

The girls left and Dorian focused. The dragon watched him eagerly. Letting his power flow, Dorian could feel the cave was built primarily by and reinforced using the _Tenebrae Absoluta_. With some effort, and some knowledge from Caligo, Dorian focused the power into three focal points along the cavern walls. Commanding the darkness to solidify into weapons, he shattered the bonds of darkness that Altdor had placed in the cavern so long ago.

The dragon smiled threateningly as the cavern began its collapse. Rocks began falling in and the dragon unfurled his wings. The mountain sized monster leapt and tore his way through the rock. Dorian ran out of the cave in time to see the mountain collapse in out itself and that massive dragon fly into the night sky. The light of the moon was absent this night.

Taking precautionary measures, Dorian slammed his hands over his ears. The girls, upon seeing Dorian protecting his ears, took similar actions. Umbra just covered his whole head with his forelimbs

Once Draconem had reached the peak of his climb, he roared.

…/…

On border of the Grimlands, Altdor could not have been happier right now. It seemed that his Grimm were no longer falling away. Provenance and Cyclone seemed to have gotten the Grimm firmly behind him. Mortem was still by his side. Life was good.

And so, for the first time in a few millennia, Altdor stepped foot inside the home of the Grimm. The rock felt pleasant under his foot. Black and purple trees stretched on into the night. No moon shone overhead, but that didn't diminish his joy in the slightest.

A loud roar could be heard as Provenance entered the Grimlands. It was not a roar from any Grimm Altdor had ever created. No, it was a roar he had not heard for an extremely long time. A roar he wished he could forget. The cold chill of fear travelled down his spine. Many of the Grimm in his contingent could feel it too.

The dragon was free.

…/…

Sitting up in a hospital bed in Vale, Ozpin was quietly reading a book. The attack on Beacon had almost killed him. Almost but not quite. He had laid unconscious in the hospital for a good week. The battle he had in the basement of his school was doomed from the start.

Cinder had entered and he barely had any time to react before she killed Amber, thus taking the power of the Fall Maiden. Harpsichord tried to block the arrow she fired, but he was too big and slow to stop it. Upon receiving the power, Ozpin tried to stop her, but she was still under the effects of R.A.G.E. Combine that with the powers of the Fall Maiden and Ozpin just didn't stand a chance. Neither did the vault.

Cinder killed Harpsichord and the Harpsiclones, before flying to the top of the tower. He had hoped his students would be able to stop her, and from what Qrow told him, they had. Dorian and Ruby had been the ones to take her down, though Dorian almost died in the process.

Ozpin's injuries were pretty bad. Several vertebrae in his lower back had been shattered, so he was unable to walk. His aura was still healing it, but he would be confined to a bed for a good while longer.

A loud roar pierced the night and pulled Ozpin from his reading. Looking out into the night sky where no moon shone, Ozpin smiled softly. Qrow had told him of Dorian's plan. While it might have been unorthodox, it had a chance. And it seemed that the first phase was done.

The dragon had allied with Dorian.

…/…

Deep within the Grimlands, in a castle made of black stone, there sat the Usurper. Salem watched out into the night as Grimm continually crawled out of the spawning pools and ran off to terrorize the people of remnant. The battle for Vale had not gone as planned. The city was supposed to be annihilated. But no, as it turns out, the Overlord was still very much alive. Salem was intrigued. If the Overlord was still alive, did that mean that she was as immortal as he?

It was a distinct possibility. Of course, she knew she hadn't taken all of his power. Otherwise, she should be able to control the shadows themselves and not just the Grimm. Nevertheless, her servants had to be dealt with. The only real success of that night had been Cinder gaining the power of the Fall Maiden. That was but a lesser plan now. If she could claim the full power of the Overlord, subjugating Remnant would be far easier. It was something she could actually do now, and it explained why she was unable to take all of the fool's power when she killed him the first time.

A roar pierced the moonless night. Salem spun toward the windows. She couldn't see anything that would indicate what the roar was, but it was not a good sign. She knew of only one species of Grimm that could make such a sound all but one of them should have been dead for a great many millennia.

Another Behemoth yet lived.

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log UV038**

 **Information - Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	40. Ch39: Allies, Present and Future

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 39: Allies; Present and Future**

* * *

Dorian, the girls and Umbra just watched as the massive dragon landed in front of them. He looked so much larger in the open. The mountain he had been trapped in was gone, but that hardly mattered. They now stood in front of a FREAKING DRAGON! It was actually quite a surreal experience, and it explained why nature had been quiet for so long.

In the open, the Behemoth class Grimm didn't just have an aura of fear, it had an aura of power and command. Not even the planet could hold this beast back. Dorian was beginning to think that they had gotten incredibly lucky in dealing with the dragon. While the Sors Immanis was difficult to kill and nearly killed them, Draconem was in a league all on his own. If they fought, Draconem wouldn't even have to try to win. All the more reason to be thankful that was their ally… even if that alliance was tentative at best.

The whole group watched the dragon with caution as it landed in front of them. The air of regality the noble Grimm carried could not be understated. Nevertheless, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Umbra were standing stock still in fear. Dorian was nervous, but he was mostly feeling relief. One behemoth would be a massive help against Salem and Altdor. Ruby was also a bit afraid of the beast, but she was more in awe. In front of her stood a legendary creature from the storybooks Yang used to read to her when she was much younger. There was one thing about the dragon that puzzled her though.

"Uh… quick question. Why can you speak to us in our minds?" Ruby asked nervously, breaking the silence.

'A curious little one, aren't you?' The dragon pondered.

"Hey!" Ruby said indignant. "I am not that little!"

"Ruby, he's a giant dragon. We're all little to him." Yang responded with a slight quiver of fear in her voice.

'Well child, I can speak to you because I choose to. With age comes knowledge. Verbal or mental communication is just one of the things that older Grimm can learn.' Draconem answered as he settled himself down.

"Oh, ok." Ruby answered with a smile.

'She seems far too trusting.' Draconem muttered.

"That's just Ruby for you." Dorian answered. "The white one is Weiss; Blake is to her left and the other hybrid is Yang. The Beowolf behind them is Umbra, and he is allied with us as well."

'And I am Draconem. Pleasantries are done.' the dragon introduced himself. 'Now then, Dorian Gintus, what is your plan? I would like to get this over with soon.'

"You could just call me Dorian." Dorian said offhandedly. "Anyway, the plan mostly involved finding and allying with the Behemoths. You were the first as you were the only known location, but we had hoped that you'd be able to inform us of any others."

'A good plan. Unfortunately, your it is nigh impossible." Draconem said.

"Impossible?" Weiss asked incredulously. "How is it impossible?!"

'The problem is other Behemoths.' Draconem answered.

"That shouldn't be too hard. We got you to help convince them to join us." Yang responded.

'You clearly fail to understand the concept of Genocide, or the full might of the Overlord.' Draconem said.

"Enlighten us then." Blake said.

'I don't think it's a good idea to provoke him.' Umbra whispered in Dorian's mind.

'Probably not.' Dorian responded to the loyal Beowolf.

'Enlighten you? Very well then. A genocide is when a species, race, or group of beings are hunted to extinction or near extinction. The first generation of Grimm, us Behemoths as you call us, were subject to that from the Overlord you know as Altdor. As such, it is unlikely that there are many more left.' Draconem explained.

"How many would you say are still alive?" Dorian asked.

'At best, five. At worst, me and one other.' Draconem answered.

"Five? How many were there to begin with?" Ruby asked.

'A long time ago, Caligo, the being you refer to as a god of darkness, created and sustained a massive population of Grimm. I'd say at our height, maybe hundreds of thousands.' Draconem answered with an annoyed huff.

"Can you tell us about any that might still be alive?" Dorian asked.

'Well, two of them are see dwellers, so it's unlikely that they'll be able to help. There's me, obviously. The other two… one of them would likely help. The other I have no idea what happened to it.' Draconem muttered.

"What are they?" Yang asked.

'Well, the one that would likely help lives in the Grimlands. It is… an odd Grimm. Despite being a Behemoth class, it's not actually that big. However, what it lacks in size, it makes up for in power. It was called an AvenGard. They might help.' Draconem muttered.

"What is an AvenGard?" Ruby asked.

'An odd Grimm to be sure. It's smaller than Umbra. However, it is lightning fast. So much so literal that it harnesses electricity in its attacks. Caligo made the beast to resemble giant armored humans. Hence why they are so odd. An organ in their wrists allows them to conjure and solidify electricity. Fortunately, a conjured blade will only last one strike. They were considered one of the more dangerous Grimm, once upon a time. Not so much anymore as new more dangerous Grimm, such as I, exist.' Draconem explained. 'Of course, that is assuming that the AvenGard still lives.'

"And the other?" Weiss prodded.

'The other one is still alive. Unfortunately, I don't know where it would be. Well… that's not entirely true, there are a few possibilities. It would very easily have been able to survive Altdor's onslaught of the first generation of Grimm. It too is an odd one, but unlike other Grimm, this one… this one is a nightmare.' Draconem paused.

"Aren't all Grimm a nightmare to someone though?" Weiss asked.

'Not to other Grimm.' Draconem responded. 'We called it The Formless. It was an imperfect shapeshifter. The only shapeshifter to ever be created. It merely had to come in contact with an unfamiliar Grimm and it would take its form. Unlike with Dorian, though it didn't need a catalyst. The worst part was that it could change its form on a whim but use the powers of any form it had attained at one point in the past, and it was terrifyingly smart. Caligo liked smart Grimm.'

"Did it have any limitations?" Dorian asked.

'Two that I remember. The first was that it could not mimic Caligo. No matter how hard it tried, the beast couldn't become the god of darkness. That limitation also applied to the Overlords. It could not become and Overlord. The other limit was destruction. If it is forcibly reverted back to its original form, it lost the form it was forced to revert from. We called it the Formless because of its base form. It had no form, just a mass of dark flesh and bone.' Draconem explained. 'I am unsure if it would be willing to help us, I also have very little idea as to where it is.'

"Why are you so eager to help now?" Blake asked. "You literally tried to kill us like twenty minutes ago."

'I don't like to be in debt to anything, and I really don't like the second Overlord.' Draconem said.

"Blake." Dorian said.

"Yes?" Blake asked.

"I think it would be best if you don't ask him. Those are the reasons he gives, but I doubt he'd actually tell us." Dorian answered.

"If it's not too much to ask, what about the sea Behemoths?" Yang inquired.

'You humans would recognize them as a Sea Serpent and a Kraken.' Draconem answered.

"Why are the Grimm so recognizable?" Ruby asked.

'What do you mean?' Draconem queried.

"Well, you're a dragon, there's a sea serpent, a kraken. Even modern Grimm are based off of recognizable creatures. Beowolves are like werewolves, Ursai are similar to bears, Deathstalkers and DeathWalkers are clearly scorpions. Why are they so recognizable?" Ruby elaborated.

'I don't know, honestly. I do know that when he created us, Caligo drew much of his inspiration from legends and myths of you puny humans. I remember one time he heard a story being told about a creature that had seven heads and when one was cut of two more grew in its place. Two weeks later, that was a Grimm.' Draconem said.

"I think I might have an answer." Dorian spoke up.

The group looked to him.

"If the unrecognizable Grimm are anything to go by, like the Sors Immanis for example, it would seem that Overlords are a terribly uncreative group." Dorian said. "The Formless, as Draconem explained is literally just a mass of bone and darkness in its base form."

'That makes sense.' Draconem replied. 'But you've encountered the Sors Immanis?'

"We killed two of them, actually." Weiss said, quite proud of their achievement.

'Two? I thought there was only one.' Draconem responded, quite confused.

"Nope." Ruby answered. "Altdor made only one but gave it the ability to reproduce asexually."

'Hmm. Interesting.' Was all Draconem said.

Ruby yawned. The day would be upon them soon. Dorian figured it would be prudent for them to rest. The girls agreed with him, and Dorian offered to take the first watch. Umbra subtly informed him that it wouldn't be necessary. Dorian knew that, but he didn't care.

Once the girls had fallen asleep, Dorian walked away. Draconem watched as he climbed one of the nearby mountains. Dorian seated himself on a rockface about halfway up the mountain and pulled out his scroll. He stood up and moved around the rock face, looking for a signal. He got nothing. It had become almost ritualistic at this point. Each night save for a few, during his watch he would try and get a signal. He had to know if his little sister was alright, and if she was, let her know that he was too.

Too many nights of no signal were frustrating. Dorian climbed a little higher. He reached a small cleft in the rock. He checked his scroll again. He had a weak signal. But it was better than nothing. With hesitation, he hurriedly tried to call Taylor… well actually it was Caeruleum since Taylor was mute, but that was irrelevant. A few tense seconds of ringing before someone answered.

"H-ll-?" It was broken, but the voice of Caeruleum could be heard through the static.

At least she lived. She sounded upset, almost hysterical… and staticky. The joys of having a spotty signal.

"Caeruleum? It's Dorian." Dorian said, getting more nervous as time passed.

"Dor-n? -ere have y- en?" She asked.

"Wandering. We are on a mission. Can't talk much. Tell me, is my sister ok?" Dorian asked, frantically as the signal was being lost.

"T-l-r is - - - F-n-. Al- -u- -" the signal cut out and they were disconnected.

Dorian breathed a sigh of relief. It sounded like his sister was fine. Taylor survived the battle for Vale. Of course, he didn't hear everything that Caeruleum said. Nevertheless, it was still a relief.

He scrambled back down the mountain. The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon, and they had to plan out what to do for the day.

Dorian returned to camp and began to practice with the _Tenebrae Absoluta_. He was somewhat unnerved to see that Draconem was still watching him. The calculating look in his eyes betrayed the underlying curiosity.

Dorian was so unlike Caligo and the Second Overlord that Draconem was unsure of what to do. Altdor kept such a stranglehold on his power. One thing about Altdor that Caligo probably would have never guessed was the quiet quest for power that the Overlord began from almost the moment he was created.

It started with the removal of the first generation of Grimm. It was a slow process, but Altdor created his own Grimm and helped them in battles against the older generation. In reality, Altdor's Grimm really didn't stand much of a chance, but Altdor was an Overlord wielding the power of Caligo.

But with the genocide of the Behemoths declared, and Altdor growing more comfortable with his power, paranoia also grew. With the power came the paranoia. Draconem presumed it was the paranoia that drove him to end the first-generation Grimm faster. It was also safe to assume that the paranoia is why he essentially threw out the Sors Immanis.

Dorian, however, didn't have that same paranoia. He was cautious, yes, but not paranoid. He was also comfortable with the power he wielded. Draconem watched him summoning the power that Caligo granted him with a practiced ease. The familiarity of that power brought forth a longing in him. His creator had faded so long ago, and the powers that Dorian was practicing were nowhere near the threshold that Caligo once used them with, but it was still familiar.

Unlike Caligo, however, Dorian did so much more with the power. Caligo would primarily use it to create new Grimm or block out the light. Dorian used it as a weapon. He would create spears from the darkness. He would command it to split the rocks. He even appeared to be working on turning it into a shield as well.

The child of the group, Ruby was the first to awaken. She saw Dorian practicing on the cliffside and joined him. Dorian stopped his training and turned to help Ruby with hers. Draconem was shocked when Ruby began to call for the power of the silver eyes. He knew she had silver eyes, but he didn't know if she could wield the power. To see that not only could she summon it, but that she was being helped in learning its control by the next Overlord… it was unthinkable.

Draconem remembered well the day that the silver eyed warriors first appeared. A gift from Caligo's brother, Lumen, and the direct counter to the Overlords. To see an Overlord helping a silver eyed warrior in controlling the power that was designed to kill him was shocking. It was probably one of the… the… best ideas that Dorian Gintus had. Thinking about it, Draconem realized that Overlords could only be truly killed by a silver eyed warrior. The power they wielded could destroy a Grimm like it was nothing. By training the next silver eyed warrior, Dorian was ensuring that, not only did he have a tried and true method of dispatching the Overlord, but he would know all of the tricks in case she betrayed him. Although, betrayal was kind of unlikely. Draconem snorted in amusement as he watched Dorian and Ruby. They were clearly in love. Another oddity. An Overlord falling in love with what was supposed to be his mortal enemy. Any child of those two might as well be a god…

'Hmm. How very interesting…' Draconem thought to himself.

The rest of the girls got up around an hour later. In that time, Draconem continued to watch as Ruby practiced using the _Nobilis Lux_. Dorian would instruct her on what to do, how to do it, and she would mimic… with some help. The two powers, being so similar form, despite being light and dark, made them equally as similar in how to call them forth. Dorian had been learning on his own and practicing in the early hours of the morning, before the sun had risen. It made sense that his power would be stronger then, especially since darkness covered the land. When Ruby would wake, he would teach her what he had learned from the usage of his power and Ruby would see what applied to hers. Throughout the day she would practice with it. Overall, they had both made a lot of progress in the development of their powers.

The group of humans and hybrids ate a small breakfast of cured meats as they discussed what they were to do that day.

'Like I said last night, I am unsure of the Formless's exact location, but I do have an idea.' Draconem said.

"Ok, would you be able to take us there?" Yang asked.

'Not all of you.' Draconem said as he looked at the Beowolf.

"Fair enough. Umbra can find us allies who aren't aligned behind either Altdor or Salem. Defectors." Dorian replied.

Umbra bowed to Dorian and growled at Draconem before turning around and running off into the wilderness.

'How cute, he thinks he's threatening.' Draconem chuckled.

"I've been wondering…" Weiss started. "Last night you said that the Formless was the only other Grimm you were sure of still being alive, why is that?"

'The Formless is smart. It was also quite stealthy. It would have gone into hiding the moment that it found out that the Overlord was hunting and killing Grimm of its generation. It can be killed, but it would be incredibly difficult to do so. I imagine, with its shapeshifting abilities, that it would have easily been able to hide amongst the Grimm that Altdor created until it could quietly slip away.'

"Fair enough." Weiss responded.

"Enough talk. We should go." Dorian said.

Draconem, with no small amount of annoyance, lowered his head to the ground and allowed the team to climb onto his back. At Dorian's suggestion, they moved towards the base of his neck, where there was less of a chance of falling off the dragon mid-flight.

Dorian gave Draconem the all clear when the five of them were situated at the base of the dragon's neck. The felt the monster's muscles tense before he leapt into the sky. They cleaved through the air with such power and speed that it really should have been impossible. Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Dorian all got a sense of what it was like to ride a Grimm through the endless skies. Ruby remembered the feeling well when Dorian gave her a lift back to Beacon after their encounter with the Emperor Taijitu.

Draconem just felt free. It felt so good to truly be able to stretch his wings once again. He bellowed out a roar of just pure ecstasy. It wasn't the same earth-shattering roar from the night before, but it was still plenty loud. Yang whooped with joy along with the dragon. They flew for a while.

Draconem slowed down when they heard the sound of gunshots. A few bullets impacted Draconem's underbelly and the dragon chuckled in their minds.

'It would seem there are some tiny humans on the ground who think they pose a threat to me.' Draconem told them with a laugh.

The team looked over Draconem's shoulder as he circled above them. They weren't over a city or a village. It looked like a camp. Blake felt a shiver of fear roll down her back. It was a familiar camp.

"Dorian, I think we should just hurry along." Blake yelled over the wind.

'I detect fear from the faunus. I want to go down and see what's causing it. Maybe inspire more. Fear is such a tasty morsel.' Draconem announced.

"Blake?" Ruby asked concerned.

"It's a White Fang camp." Blake stated.

"The White Fang?" Dorian responded. "Now I'm with Draconem. We should investigate!"

"Please no." Blake said.

"Why do you want to go?" Yang asked.

"I was supposed to have a meeting with the leader of the Fang a few months ago. It never went through because of the events that occurred in Vale." Dorian answered.

"Allies?" Weiss asked with a scowl.

"Potentially. I know you and Blake have reservations regarding the organization, but I we will need all the help we can get. You don't have to enter the camp if you don't want to."

Weiss didn't deign to answer. Blake, though reluctant, slowly agreed.

"Draconem, you think we could land somewhere that wouldn't put us in the middle of the camp?" Dorian asked.

Draconem didn't respond but continued circling down. He angled his flight path to the left a little and landed in a clearing a little ways south of the White Fang encampment. The team disembarked and Draconem laid down. His massive form ended up squishing a few trees, but the Grimm dragon didn't really care.

"Your choice. You can come with me to the Fang camp or stay here." Dorian told the group. "Either way, Draconem, if you see a bolt of darkness pierce the sky, feel free to come and reign terror down on the camp."

Blake glared at Dorian as Ruby immediately gravitated to his side. Weiss and Blake decided that they would stay behind. Yang decided that it would be best if she stayed with Weiss, Blake and Draconem.

"Just us then?" Dorian asked his companion as they entered the tree line.

"Yep." Ruby said happily.

"Hey Ruby, why were you so quick to trust Draconem?" Dorian asked.

"Well… he just seemed trustworthy… I guess." Ruby answered after a minute of deliberation. "I don't know. Why?"

"Draconem seemed to think that you are too trusting. Does he not scare you?" Dorian asked.

"Oh, he does. He's a massive Grimm dragon with the power to silence the world." Ruby answered. "But he doesn't feel… malevolent."

"I suppose you're right." Ruby said as they continued walking.

The two fell into a minute of silence. The sound of a gun cocking drew their attention. Several uniformed members of the White Fang had their weapons pointed at them.

"Hands in the air!" one of them bellowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…" Ruby began.

"We sir are here to speak with you leader!" Dorian said without raising his hands.

"Why do you wish to speak with Adam?" Another asked.

"I have a proposition that I feel he would be most interested in." Dorian announced with gusto.

The White Fang goons looked at each other. Dorian was such an oddity that they didn't actually know what to do. Eventually, one of them shrugged.

"Keep your weapons trained on them and follow me." The grunt said.

"Ok." Dorian said with a smile.

Dorian and Ruby followed the members of the White Fang into the center of the camp. Members of the organization watched as Dorian and Ruby neared one of the tents. Voices could be heard from inside. One they didn't recognize and assumed it to be Adam. The other was more familiar. Entering the tent, they saw Roman Torchwick arguing with Adam.

"Look, I get that you hate humans, but if you really want to help the faunus, you really should think about allying with him. He's clearly the winning side in this war." Roman said.

"And I told you I will not ally myself with anymore humans! We lost too many brothers and sisters during the failed attempt to bring Vale to its knees!" Adam shouted.

"Roman?" Dorian questioned.

"Not now Dorian." Roman exclaimed. "Adam, Dorian Gintus is currently one of the most powerful men on Remnant, and as I've already said, he's not a human! Wait…"

All occupants in the tent turned to look at Dorian and Dorian was able to get a good look at all the occupants in the tent. There were five White Fang grunts serving as a guard, Roman Torchwick and his ward Neo standing on one side of a table with a map. On the other side of the table was the red-haired bull faunus Adam Taurus.

"Dorian?" Roman questioned.

"This is who you want me to rally the Fang behind? He's barely even an adult!" Adam exclaimed.

"Uh… what?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, Roman what are you doing here?" Dorian inquired of the criminal.

"You wanted an informant," Roman said, "and I found out this White Fang camp a few days ago. I've been trying to convince them to ally with you since Cinder was taken care of."

"DON'T MENTION HER NAME!" one of the grunts shouted.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Well, Red, you're looking at the primary test subjects for R.A.G.E. Apparently, a few of them are quite scarred from that experience." Roman said.

"That and the battle for Vale are why we stopped helping her." Adam said. "And she killed faunus."

"Ahh, I didn't know you had a heart." Roman muttered sarcastically.

Neo silently laughed.

"Well, as interesting as this is, I was supposed to meet up with you a few months ago." Dorian said.

"You were?" Roman and Adam asked.

"Yes. Although, you may have written it down as a meeting with a Black-Market dealer named Gin." Dorian said.

"You were the one who Tukson said wanted to meet with me? Why? Also, what are you?" Adam asked.

"Well, that should be obvious, I am a Grimm-Human hybrid." Dorian answered. "And I came to seek the help of the White Fang."

"Why did you come to us?" Adam asked.

"Well, how much do you know about the Grimm?" Dorian asked.

"Enough." Adam responded.

"Do you know much about the Overlord of the Grimm?" Dorian asked.

"No." came the reply.

"Then you don't know enough. I'll make it quick; the Overlord is a being who exists to keep the Grimm population high. There are currently three Overlords on Remnant right now. The False Overlord named Salem, the Second Overlord I refer to as Altdor, and me, the Third Overlord." Dorian explained. "I am on a mission to kill the second and false Overlords, but I lack the forces to effectively reach them. They each have an army of Grimm on their side while I have one powerful Grimm, one Grimm hybrid, one silver eyed warrior, one human and one ex-Fang member."

"That's pretty pathetic." Roman deadpanned.

"Well, to be fair Dorian and I could probably take on the Overlords. We need help with the armies of Grimm." Ruby said.

"And why should the White Fang help you?" Adam asked.

"Imagine all the positive publicity that this could generate for the faunus and for the advancement of your cause." Dorian said.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Think about it, while humans sat around in their kingdoms doing nothing and the Huntsmen and Huntresses were out defending the kingdoms, the White Fang saw that protests weren't working so they took it upon themselves to end a great threat to all of Remnant. Surely you've seen that with both peaceful and violent protests failing that you need a new strategy." Dorian explained.

"I get it." Ruby said. "If people see the faunus are on the frontlines driving back the Grimm threat then the kingdoms will have no choice but to give respect to them, right?"

"Besides, with Dorian by your side, you can't possibly lose." Roman added.

Adam was mulling over they had said as Roman turned to Dorian.

"Please tell me that your powerful Grimm is more than just an elder Grimm." Roman whispered.

"Way more." Dorian responded equally as quiet. "He's a dragon."

"A DRAGON!" Roman exclaimed.

Once again, all eyes in the room were on Dorian. Ruby jumped in.

"Yeah, we have a dragon. He's the size of a mountain and is taking us to find another Grimm of equal power." Ruby said with barely contained excitement.

"Wait, the dragon was real?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dorian asked.

"The she-devil wanted us to find the Grimm dragon for her." Adam answered.

"Well, we found him and freed him. He's on our side." Ruby replied.

"You said you wanted an alliance? Where would we have to go?" Adam asked.

"The Grimlands… unfortunately, we have no idea where that is." Dorian answered a bit sheepishly.

"Mr. Gintus, if you can deliver on your promise of helping the Faunus, then I think the White Fang can help you." Adam said after a minute's hesitation.

"Excellent." Dorian responded as he shook the bull Faunus's hand. "Can we leave now though; we really do have to find that other Grimm."

"We don't know the way to the Grimlands either." Adam said.

"Then we'll be back in a few days." Dorian answered nonchalantly as he and Ruby turned and started walking back to Draconem.

The White Fang didn't stop them as they left. The two of them quickly made it back to the clearing. Draconem watched them as they entered. Yang, Weiss and Blake were sitting and talking when they made back.

"So… any news?" Blake asked.

"We have an alliance with the White Fang." Dorian answered.

"We just need to find the Formless, then return here so we can lead everyone to the Grimlands." Ruby added.

"Great."

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log UV039**

 **Information - Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	41. CH40: Crypt of the Kings

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 40: Crypt of the Kings**

* * *

What was it with these Behemoth class Grimm living underground? Dorian could kind of understand Draconem as he was imprisoned, but the Formless as well?

Draconem had taken the team to an old ruin. It was the second location that Draconem thought the Formless would be. The first was an old mountain cave that had long been abandoned. The ruin that Draconem had taken them too appeared to be an old temple of sorts. It was a rather plain, ruinous white marble building. The only thing that was really noteworthy about it was a ghost town it was next to. The town was long abandoned, and it looked to have been so for centuries, if not longer.

Draconem, being a massive dragon, couldn't enter the building. Dorian and the girls entered the small temple like structure and were met with a staircase that lead underground. Following the stairs down, the group found themselves in an open chamber. Dorian, Yang and Blake could see just fine in the relative darkness, but Ruby and Weiss couldn't. Using the flashlight function on their scrolls, they lit up the room.

The chamber that they found themselves was a rather demented place. Several sarcophagi ran the length of the chamber. Small alcoves were cut into the walls. In those alcoves were what appeared to be coffins. Under each alcove were old oxidized bronze plaques or places for those plaques. The room looked to have aged rather poorly.

"A crypt?" Weiss asked.

"So, it would seem." Dorian stated. "That would make the temple above us a mausoleum, I suppose. But who's crypt is this?"

Yang walked to one of the sarcophagi. The plaque for it was still quite readable.

"Here lies Lord Percival Gallorook. Turn back. Damned be they who enter this place." Yang read.

"Gallorook?" Blake asked.

"That's the name carved into the plaque." Yang said with a shrug. "Do you recognize it?"

"Yeah. The Gallorooks were mentioned during Oobleck's history class last semester." Blake answered. "How do you not recognize the name?"

"You actually paid attention to that?" Yang asked.

"It was one of his more interesting lectures." Ruby said.

"You too Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Yeah. The Gallorooks were one of the most important families in Vale." Ruby said. "Oobleck even said that the first king of Vale was a Gallorook who fought like the Grimm. He did say that most scholars were probably being hyperbolic with the description though."

"How so?" Yang asked.

"Most scholars believed that the Gallorooks were the first line of kings for Vale to ever have and the first, King Peregrine fought with such ferocity that many people though he channeled the Grimm." Dorian answered as he took out and aimed his scroll flashlight further down the chamber. "Though, no one has ever dared to disclose the location of the family's ancient tomb."

"And we just so happened to stumble upon it?" Yang asked.

"No." Dorian answered. "We didn't stumble upon it; we were brought to it."

"I don't recognize the name though." Blake said.

"Percival?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. Is there a date on the plaque?" Blake asked.

Yang knelt down to look closer at the aged metal. Weiss and Dorian continued to look at the other plaques.

"If there was, it's been long worn off." Yang said.

"Blake, this place was probably built before the Gallorooks associated with Vale." Dorian said as he held up his light to one of the plaques on a sarcophagus. "This one reads, 'his royal majesty, King Peregrine Gallorook I, King of Vale.' According to the dates on this plaque, the kingdom of Vale was founded during his lifetime. Turns out most scholars were right."

"Each of these coffins belong to a Gallorook." Weiss said. "All with varying degrees of wear, but none as bad as Percival Gallorook."

"Now why would Percival's plaque be so worn?" Dorian uttered as he looked continued looking at the other plaques.

"Hey!" Ruby said as she looked at the sarcophagus across from Percival. "Here's one that says 'Here lies Lady Gallorook, wife of the Lord Percival, mother-in-law to the High King. Turn back. Damned be they who enter this place."

"A woman? Are there any other for women?" Dorian asked.

"A few." Blake answered.

"Here's one." Weiss responded.

"Yep." Yang said.

"Is there a date on that one, Ruby?" Blake asked.

"Yeah." Ruby said looking closer. "It's pretty worn, but it says that she died a few thousand years ago. It says that she died thirty years before King Peregrine Gallorook I."

"How old is this place?" Yang asked rhetorically.

"I don't know, but what about the warning on their sarcophagi?" Dorian asked. "Turn back. Damned be they who enter this place."

No one had an answer for that, so they kept looking. Eventually, Weiss stumbled across something very different. It wasn't a sarcophagus or an alcove. It was a throne. A throne carved into the wall. On the seat of the throne was an ancient golden crown. It had no distinguishing marks or jewels. It just had a message carved into the metal. Weiss called the group over.

"You don't normally see this in a crypt." Weiss said.

Dorian picked up the crown to read the message. Again, it said 'Turn back. Damned be they who enter this place.'

Dorian continued to inspect the crown. While the girls looked at the throne. It was a plain rock seat. Nothing special about it all. Dorian set the crown back on the throne and turned to head back to the alcoves and sarcophagi. A flicker of movement in his peripherals caught his eye. Turning to where he thought he saw the movement; he was greeted with the opening to a tunnel. A tunnel that was not made by human hands. Over the tunnel, carved into the stone, was the same warning on the crown and Lord and Lady Gallorook's final resting places. However, the carved words appeared to have been made recently. Far too recently for a town that looked to have been abandoned for centuries, if not millennia.

Dorian looked curiously at the opening in the rock and walked over to it. On the floor below the words was a small pile of rock chippings. Large gashes could be seen on the rock walls as Dorian looked down the tunnel.

"That looks fairly new." Yang said.

"That wasn't there when we entered this place." Blake said as she and the rest of the girls joined Dorian.

"I know. Same warning though." Dorian said.

"You think…" Ruby trailed off as she pointed down the tunnel.

"Yeah. I'd say that our quarry is down there. And if the warning is anything to go by, it knows we're here." Dorian said.

"Be ready for anything then." Ruby responded.

"Draconem said this thing was a shapeshifter, right?" Weiss asked.

"Yep." Yang said.

"Great." Weiss deadpanned.

Dorian didn't say anything as he withdrew _Nevermourner_ and called forth _Tenebrae Absoluta._ Setting the crossbow to a ready state, he led the descent into the darkness. The girls readied their own weapons and followed.

The darkness was oppressive. The team would swear to you that they could feel it closing in on them as they went ever deeper. For the most part, the tunnel was fairly straight. It went down quite a ways. The air grew colder as they went further down.

"What is it with these ancient Grimm living underground?" Weiss asked in a near whisper.

"I don't know." Dorian curtly replied.

"They could have the decency to at least offer us some light." Weiss said.

"How about a full three course dinner too?" Yang asked.

"And a nice massage." Blake continued.

"Heh, that would be nice." Dorian said.

The group continued walking. Eventually, the path opened up to a split. Two tunnels leading in opposite directions.

"Which way do we go?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know…" Dorian said.

"We could split up." Yang suggested.

"Probably better if we don't." Ruby said. "All the horror movies end badly when the main characters split up."

"She's got a point." Blake responded.

"So… left, or right?" Yang asked.

The group stopped to think about the decision for a minute. Debating on what path to take. A chilling sound brought them out of their musings.

"I warned you." A voice called out of the darkness scaring the group.

The voice was ancient and raspy. Laced in the words was a hint of annoyance, anger, and… sorrow.

"Now you shall reap the consequences." The voice said.

Loud cracking and rumbling could be heard reverberating through the cave. Rocks began falling from the ceiling. Dorian pulled Ruby to him in the left cave and out of the way of the collapsing roof, while Yang did the same with Weiss and Blake… but into the right cave.

"Guess we're splitting up then." Dorian said.

"YANG! BLAKE! WEISS! ARE YOU OK!" Ruby yelled.

Her voice echoed through the cave. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief when she heard a response.

"Yeah, we're fine. Go on ahead, we'll see if we can meet up later." Yang's voice echoed through the cave.

Dorian and Ruby turned and began working their way through the narrow tunnel. The going was difficult. The corridor was too narrow. Dorian had much more difficulty making his way through than Ruby. The added bulk of his Grimm half really didn't help things along. It wasn't long before the duo exited the narrow tunnel into a wide cavern.

The cavern they found themselves in was… wrong. There really was no other way to say it. The chamber was circular, about twenty feet tall, forty feet in diameter, and in no way natural. The borders of the chamber were perfectly spherical. Along the floor of the cavern was what made it so wrong. In the center of the cavern was a pyramid about ten feet tall. On top of the pyramid was what looked like a throne. Surrounding the pyramid where hundreds of standing stones. In the darkness, it was difficult to make out what the stones looked like.

Ruby took out her scroll and shined a flashlight on one of the stones. She jumped back into Dorian with a shriek of fright. The stone was a carving of a human. A very realistic carving. An eerily realistic carving. Dorian gathered his nerves and began to make his way through the stones. Ruby picked up her scroll and followed him through. She kept shining her light on the stones. Each one was a carving of a different human. None of them looked the same. None of them looked familiar.

It only took about five minutes to reach the base of the pyramid. Looking closer, Dorian could see that while it looked like many bricks laid down to form the pyramid, it was in reality only carved that way. The pyramid was one solid piece of rock.

"This doesn't feel right." Dorian muttered.

"Why would someone go through the trouble of carving so many statues where no one can see them?" Ruby asked as she looked closer at one of them. "Or make them so realistic?"

"Someone with a lot of time on their hands." Dorian answered.

Ruby shrugged and kept looking at the statues. Dorian decided to climb the pyramid. The structure on top was intriguing. The sides of the pyramid were surprisingly smooth, however, using the _Tenebrae Absoluta_ , Dorian was able to keep himself on the side of the carving. By commanding a spear to materialize and stabbing it into the rock, Dorian was able to climb.

On top of the pyramid was a throne just like the one back in the crypt. And, just like the one in the crypt, there was a crown on the seat. This one though, was far more regal and impressive than the one in the crypt had been. Shining a light on it, Dorian was surprised to find that it was not gold. Instead it was a very shiny almost white silver metal. Picking it up, he noted that it was quite a heavy metal as well. Set into the metal, at each of the points on the crown was a single red ruby. It didn't take Dorian long to realize that the metal wasn't silver, but platinum. A far more valuable metal.

Setting the throne back on the seat, Dorian continued to look around the throne. There was nothing of note about the throne. Moving to the back of the throne, Dorian did find an inscription.

The seat of his majesty, High King Peregrine Gallorook, ruler of the lands of Vale.

Dorian raised an eyebrow at the inscription. He was about to begin climbing down when the voice could be heard in the darkness once again.

"Sad is it not? Sitting here on my high throne, from castles high all alone, looking down on my subjects of stone." The raspy voice from before said.

Ruby was looking around frantically. The voice reverberated through the cavern. It seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. The carved statues didn't help things any either. Ruby looked toward Dorian's light on top of the pyramid. She was relieved to see him looking around the top of the pyramid. That feeling dissipated when the shadow of another figure entered the light.

Dorian whipped around. The sound seemed to be originating from the front of the throne. Dorian hurried around and saw… nothing. There was no source of the regal voice on the throne. More startling though was the lack of a crown. The platinum crown was gone.

Dorian continued to look around the throne. There was nothing out of place. A shadow moved in the peripherals of his vision. Dorian turned and came face to face with two glowing crimson eyes. The Grimm didn't give Dorian a chance to react as it shoved him off the pyramid. The force of the creature's shove startled Dorian and he couldn't hope to recover.

Ruby could only watch in dismay as Dorian lost his balance, fell, and rolled down the side of the pyramid. She readied her precious weapon and fired a single round from it. The crack of the sniper round thundered through the cavern. It was so loud that Ruby had to drop her weapon and cover her ears to try and protect them. The pain from the sound was intense and when Ruby was able to recover, she could only hear a ringing in her ears.

"I should really invest in some earmuffs." Ruby said, though her voice was heavily muted to her.

She could hear the muted voice of Dorian calling out to her. "Ruby? Are you alright? Say something?"

Ruby, in her dazed state was really only able to nod.

"Excellent." The muted voice of Dorian answered before she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and the world began spinning again.

Dorian groaned as he slowly stood up. He had to use the statues to stand. There was probably something broken inside him.

"Dorian, are you ok? Say something." He heard Ruby say.

"I'm good. A bit battered but otherwise fine." Dorian answered.

"I'll have to try a little harder then." Ruby's voice changed to the ancient regal one that they'd been hearing since the Gallorook crypt.

Dorian's eyes widened slightly. Thinking quickly, Dorian dropped to the ground. He could hear the wind rush by where his head once was.

"You're not getting away from me that easily!" The being said.

Dorian tried to roll to the right, but found his way blocked by the statues. The same issue for the left. With no other choice, Dorian raised his Grimm arm to block the attack. A dull thud and squelching sound could be heard as a sword slammed into Dorian's arm. It was struck with such force that Dorian actually shouted in pain. The blade had cut through his flesh, own to the bone. Fortunately, there wasn't enough force to go through the hardened Grimm bones.

He kicked at the being that was attacking him. Dorian groaned in annoyance as he felt his foot hit the monster, then sink into its flesh as if it were liquid.

"Heh, heh, heh." The monster chuckled. "Nice try."

The blade removed itself from Dorian and raised in the air again. Dorian dislodged his foot from the being and did a backwards somersault to escape the downward slice. A sharp crack could be heard as the metal slammed into the rock.

"You can't escape me, you filthy Overlord!" The monster growled.

Dorian didn't think. He just began dashing through the statues. He was bleeding heavily from his arm; a problem Dorian was hurriedly trying to fix. Dorian ducked behind a statue and quickly undid his belt. Taking the old leather, he wrapped it as tight as he could around his arm. It wasn't the most ideal tourniquet, but it was better than nothing. All that mattered was stemming the bleeding long enough for his feeble aura to begin healing him.

Unfortunately, Dorian didn't have that long. Looking around the statue, Dorian locked eyes with the ancient Grimm that was hunting him. Sighing, Dorian stood and ran through more of the statues.

"I can see you!" The Grimm called out to him.

Dorian didn't answer as he turned left to try and lose his pursuer. He kept running until he reached the pyramid. Unfortunately for Dorian, so too did the Grimm. Dorian ducked as the monster's blade passed right where his head would have been.

"What I wouldn't give for some Grimm blood right now." Dorian muttered to himself as he rolled to the right to dodge another attack.

The Grimm went for another strike, but his blade was intercepted by another blade. A blade that Dorian was quite familiar with. Ruby was valiantly holding the Grimm's sword back with _Crescent Rose_.

"Dorian! I've got it!" Ruby said through gritted teeth.

"Interesting. I didn't think you would recover that fast, or that you'd protect an Overlord," The Grimm said with a grin in its voice. "No matter, I can deal with you easily enough; I've killed many of your kind."

The Grimm's body rotated to face Ruby. She was unable to react in time as the force she was pulling against suddenly disappeared. Ruby lost he balance and fell back into one of the statues. Even in the dark, Ruby could tell the Grimm was smiling at her imminent demise.

A demise that was not to come apparently. A familiar white sword pierced the monster's midsection. The creature looked down at it, confused. It turned to Dorian who was holding the blade with one hand.

"Did you really think that would work?" It asked.

"Admittedly, no." Dorian answered.

"At least you're honest." The creature muttered.

"And you're distracted." Dorian responded with a smile.

"What?" The creature asked before turning back to Ruby.

A human fist coated in silver light slammed into the Grimm. Unlike Dorian's foot, Ruby's fist actually affected the beast. A haymaker right to the jaw sent it flying into the pyramid. Ruby was looking at her hand and the Grimm shocked. A rather silly smile split her face after a few seconds.

"DORIAN! Did you see that?! I can finally do damage with the _Nobilis Lux_ on command!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly.

Dorian didn't say anything. He just smiled weakly at her and gave her a thumbs up. He put his arm down and collapsed onto a statue. The blood loss was getting to him. Ruby ran up to him and helped support him. She helped him tighten his belt around his arm and stem the bleeding. A groaning from the pillar drew their attention.

"Does this thing ever give up?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think it can." Dorian answered weakly. "Draconem did say that it was a nightmare even to the other Grimm."

Dorian willed forth the _Tenebrae Absoluta._ He didn't think he could go another round, but he had to try. The monster stood back up. It looked at the two of them and was surprised by the sight. An Overlord, clearly inexperienced and exhausted being helped by an equally inexperienced but determined silver eyed warrior.

It watched as the young Overlord, despite his exhaustion, willed forth his power. The silver eyed warrior beside him did the same. Now, the Formless was a smart Grimm, and only and idiot would fight these two powerful warriors at once, especially seeing as how the silver eyed warrior had managed to actually land a hit on him.

However, it wasn't the fact that the silver eyed warrior had managed to hit him that gave the Formless pause. It was the fact that these two supposed mortal enemies were on the same side. How does one react to that?

Not to mention that they had mention Draconem. Why would the Dragon have spared an Overlord? After the genocide of their brethren, the dragon hated anything that had to do with the second Overlord.

"You've met Draconem?" The Grimm asked.

Ruby glanced at Dorian. Dorian raised an eyebrow before cautiously answering.

"The dragon? Yeah, why?" Dorian asked.

"Why would he spare you?" The Grimm asked. "Draconem hates Overlords."

"I released him from his prison. He has promised his help in killing the Second and False Overlords." Dorian answered.

"So why have you come to me?" The Grimm asked.

"He brought us to you. We came for your help." Dorian answered, still tired.

"Why would you come to me for my help?" the Grimm asked. "Do you even know who I am?"

"We came because you are the Formless, a Behemoth class Grimm." Dorian answered. "Are you not?"

"The Formless? I haven't been called that in a long time." The Grimm answered.

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"I had to hide but spending millennia underground isn't good for any mind." The Formless answered.

The duo watched as the Formless shifted. His appearance grew more human. His head grew to fit the crown. Bones snapped into place and a human form took shape.

"They say that the best place to hide is right in plain sight. Hide where everyone can see you and you will never be found." The Formless said, his voice no longer sounding deep and regal, rather than raspy.

When the sound of snapping bones ended, Ruby shined the light of her scroll onto the Grimm. In his place was a human. He stood at an easy six and a half feet tall. He had broad shoulders, and well-muscled arms. The crown that Dorian found sat upon his head. His bone white hair fell to just above his shoulders, while a goatee of similar color graced his face. His eyes were still crimson, but they no longer glowed, and they looked human. A rich purple cape hung off his shoulders and fell to the floor. The blade he had been using against Dorian was sheathed on his waist. He wore a simple gray tunic and trousers, but over those was the bone plate armor present on all Grimm.

Standing before them was a Grimm in the form of King Peregrine Gallorook I. The Formless looked exactly like the carving on the old king's sarcophagus.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The Grimm man said. "I was once known as the Formless, a Grimm that was a nightmare to all other Grimm. In my latter years on the surface, I took on the name Peregrine, no last name. I married into the Gallorook family. As such, I came to be known as Peregrine Gallorook. It was but a few years later that I gained the title of King."

"So… you're the first king of Vale?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, and who are you? It is dreadfully impolite to not introduce yourselves, especially to royalty." Peregrine said.

"Well, sir, I am Dorian Gintus, the Third Overlord of the Grimm." Dorian answered with a bow.

"And I am Ruby Rose, Huntress and silver eyed warrior… in training." Ruby said with a smile.

"Well met. Now allow me to offer my apologies for the brutal attack on your persons." Peregrine apologized.

"It's fine." Dorian waved off the apology. "I've had far worse introductions before."

"Wait a second…" Ruby said. "If you're a Grimm, how did you have a son?"

"Simple, I found someone who looked similar enough to me and had him sleep with my wife." Peregrine answered.

"What? Why?" Ruby asked.

"In those days, it was common practice for nobles. If a nobleman could not sire a son, find someone who you could pass off as yourself and have him do it. Although, if you two are anything to go by, times have clearly changed." Peregrine explained.

"So… are you fully human right now? Or still mostly Grimm?" Dorian asked.

"Full human. Caligo truly blessed me with an incredible shapeshifting power." Gallorook answered. "And it seems that he has chosen to bless you with the bulk of his power as well."

"Yeah." Dorian answered. "I'm sorry about your brethren."

"You had nothing to do with it. I'm sorry for acting so brash. I was known to be one of the most levelheaded rulers of the time when I governed Vale." Peregrine responded. "Salem herself even feared the High King Gallorook."

"You know the False Overlord then?" Dorian asked.

"Of course, I said I took the name Peregrine. That name means wanderer, traveler. It was more of a title than a name, but it stuck." Peregrine answered with a shrug.

"Was it you who made the warnings?" Ruby asked.

"And this cave. When I quote unquote 'died', I was buried with my wife in the family mausoleum. Once the funeral procession had left, I exited my sarcophagus and started to carve the messages on the plaques of my ancestor-in-laws. I decided to make this place seem haunted. Gallorooks would still be buried in the crypt, but I had taken over. I carved out the halls of stone that you wandered through and this kingdom we are in now. I have grown so lonely in here…" Peregrine trailed off.

"Why did you go into hiding?" Ruby asked.

"The same reason I died." Peregrine answered. "Salem discovered I was the Formless. If that knowledge got out, that the first King of Vale was a Grimm, well then, the Kingdom I built would have fallen long ago. I went into hiding to protect the people I once lead. The warnings were to keep people from diving to deep."

"And you stayed down here for fear that Salem would reveal that to Vale?" Dorian asked.

"Well… no. I stayed down because I have no idea what year it is. I didn't even realize that a long time has passed since my reign. After my great-great grandchildren were buried, Gallorooks stopped being placed in this crypt. Those weird squares that emit light that you carry, I have no idea what those are. Nor do I know how you were able to make a portable cannon." Peregrine explained. "Being down in these caves with no access to a way to tell time, well… you just don't ever know."

"Well, have we got a story for you." Dorian said.

"Before anything else, what about the rest of our team. What happened to them?" Ruby asked.

"The Faunus, and humans?" Peregrine asked. "They're probably back on the surface. The cave they went down leads out to a mine that opens up in the borders of the town."

"How will we get out of here?" Ruby asked.

"I can take care of that." Peregrine answered. "After we reach the surface though, you owe me a story."

Dorian and Ruby watched as the king shifted. There was no warning, no catalyst, nothing. King Peregrine Gallorook shifted on command into an Emperor Taijitu. The giant snake moved to the wall of the chamber and began burrowing up.

"Professor Oobleck was wrong." Dorian said.

"How so?" Ruby asked.

"King Peregrine fighting like Grimm wouldn't be hyperbolic if he was actually a Grimm." Dorian answered.

"That's very true." Ruby replied. "Hey Dorian?"

"Yeah Ruby?"

"You think any of us could be related to the Gallorooks?"

"Unlikely. The last of the family is believed to have died off nearly two hundred years ago."

"Oh."

"Yeah, we should probably get out of here though."

"Yeah… carry me?"

"Sure, hop on."

"Yay."

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log UV040**

 **Information - Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	42. CH41: March to War

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 41: March to War**

* * *

Yang was worried. Understandable as she hadn't seen Ruby or Dorian since the tunnel collapsed between them.

Weiss was annoyed. They had been hunting an ancient Grimm and the tunnel had collapsed. Of course, Dorian had gone down the other tunnel with Ruby, the dolts… though they didn't exactly have much of a choice. Honestly, Weiss was worried for them.

Blake was indifferent. She had no doubts that Dorian would keep them alive… even he struggled to keep himself alive at times. She really would like to learn more about the Gallorooks. Not much is known about the ancient family.

After the collapse of the tunnel, the three girls had continued forward, not all too surprising considering the fact that the cave in had blocked off the route back to the Gallorook crypt. Thus, they continued forward. The tunnel sloped down a ways before it opened into a small chamber. The chamber was nothing too special. A single exit cave in one of the walls and nothing really of interest to speak of.

Taking the only exit, the girls began climbing upward. The tunnel was relatively easy going. The tunnel was relatively boring. The only moderately interesting occurrence to happen in the tunnel they took was the appearance of some rails. It didn't take too long for them to reach a cavern that had supports running along the roof. The tunnel they had taken lead straight into a mineshaft. Following the rails in the only direction they could go, the girls soon found themselves in a well-lit tunnel.

The opening to the mineshaft was dead ahead and they had found no other branching paths. They exited the tunnel onto a small hill just outside the ghost town.

"Great." Yang huffed. "We've lost my sister and her boyfriend."

"Yang, I don't know if you noticed, but there were no branching paths down there. I say we just make our way back to the Gallorook's mausoleum and meet up with Draconem. Maybe he knows what to do." Weiss responded.

"You guys have fun with that." Blake said. "I think I want to look around the old town. Find something interesting. Maybe learn why this place was abandoned."

"Sounds like fun. I'm going with Weiss though. I need to find a way to my sister." Yang said.

The girls split up. Blake began to her wanderings around the ghost town while Weiss and Yang returned to the dragon. The dragon was resting on the ground, one claw apparently propping up his head.

'So, did you find him?' Draconem's voice rang out in their minds.

"No." Weiss answered. "We were split up about some of the ways down."

'Down? That's just a crypt.' Draconem responded, slightly confused.

"There was a tunnel in the back of the main chamber." Yang said. "It led down to a fork in the cave, a cave in happened, and we took one cave while Dorian and Ruby took the other. I take it by your confusion that they aren't back yet…"

'No, but at least we know this is the right place. What about your Faunus friend? What happened to her?' Draconem asked.

"Blake wanted to look around the abandoned town. How do you know this is the right place?" Yang asked.

'It's either the right place or someone defiled a human grave. Isn't that a problem for you humans? Messing with the burial places of your dead?' Draconem asked. 'I digress.'

"That doesn't answer the question." Weiss deadpanned.

'Maybe, I don't feel like answering. You got a problem with that?' Draconem replied.

"Actually, yes, I do have a problem with that!" Weiss exclaimed. "WE-"

Whatever Weiss was about to rant about to Draconem was lost as a loud rumbling was heard. The rumbling got closer to Yang, Weiss and Draconem. It didn't take long for a mound to begin forming in the dirt. It was building itself up as it moved towards them. Yang and Weiss recognized it as the track of an Emperor Taijitu. Draconem was curious. It had been a long time since he had seen anything of the Grimm Altdor had created, Beowolves notwithstanding. Weiss and Yang readied their weapons.

The head of the Emperor Taijitu exited the ground first. It didn't have to look around long to spot Draconem. Instead of attacking, the girls watched as it shifted It was a manner similar to how Dorian did it, except there was no catalyst for the change. The sound of bones snapping into place could be heard as the massive snake Grimm began shrinking. The girls were surprised to see the Grimm shift into the form of a tall, muscular human. A platinum crown rested upon a head of bone white hair. A suit of armor formed from the bone plates covered his body while royal purple cape flowed behind him.

"It feels good to see the sun again." The now human Grimm said.

'Formless.' Draconem greeted with a bow of his head.

"Draconem." The Formless greeted in kind.

"See, I told you he'd lead us right to our team." The voice of Dorian answered.

"I'm not saying you were wrong." Ruby's voice responded.

"But you were." Dorian answered. "You were so worried that the rest of the team wouldn't make it back above ground."

"Ok, ok. I was wrong. You'll just have to forgive me then." Ruby huffed.

"Ruby, I'm not mad. I just want a little faith." Dorian answered as he exited the tunnel formed by the formless.

Yang was ever so relieved to see her little sister on Dorian's back. She was still relieved to see Dorian, but more so with Ruby. Once the duo exited the tunnel, Ruby climbed off of Dorian's back.

"Thank you for carrying me." Ruby told him with a smile.

"I can't say no to you." Dorian responded.

"I know." Ruby answered with a cheeky grin.

"What have I gotten myself into." Dorian muttered.

"Probably the strongest power couple on Remnant." Yang answered him.

"What?" Dorian asked.

"Seriously?" Weiss deadpanned. "Dorian, you are fueled by the powers of a god, and Ruby is the direct antithesis to that. She has to be powerful in her own right to face you down."

"You heard that?" Dorian asked.

"YES!" Weiss exclaimed. "Now, will you introduce us to the Formless, or no?"

Said Grimm walks over to the group.

"You rang?" he asks.

"Right. Right." Dorian said. "Girls, this is the Formless, King Peregrine Gallorook, founder and first king of Vale. Peregrine, this Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long."

"Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long, a pleasure." Peregrine greets them.

Weiss and Yang are just staring at him, wide eyed and open mouthed. Yang weakly points at him and points back to the mausoleum.

"WHAT? REALLY!?" Blake's voice rings out through the clearing.

Dorian turns to Blake, who had just entered the clearing. She is staring at King Peregrine in disbelief.

"Yep." Peregrine says.

"But- what- How?" Weiss manages to stutter out.

"Simple. I am a shapeshifter; I shifted into this form and founded a kingdom. Of course, the story is a fair bit more complicated than that but telling it would take too long." Peregrine answered them as he waved of their questions.

"How did he know you were here?" Yang asked after a minute.

"Well, before I became king, I would visit Draconem often and give him updates on how things were in the outside world." Peregrine answered.

'Then you disappeared. I haven't seen or heard from you in who knows how long.' Draconem replied.

"A couple thousand years, apparently." Peregrine answered.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"To protect my people. Salem learned of my ascension to a throne pretty late into my reign. I am unsure as to how she found out, but she somehow learned that I was the Formless, one of the most feared Behemoth class Grimm to ever exist. Rather than wait to be ousted as a Grimm by her, I killed myself off and hid in the family tomb. I only learned of the passing of time as my family was buried. I feared the collapse of Vale if word of my true nature got out." Peregrine answered.

"So… you 'died' to protect your people?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Peregrine answered. "It seems to have worked."

"Sort of." Dorian said. "Salem is still trying to topple the kingdoms."

"And the seven of us are going to bring her down." Peregrine answered. "Not the strongest army ever. Admittedly though, I haven't warriors of this high quality."

"This isn't all." Dorian said.

"It's not?" Peregrine asked.

"Nope. We managed to get the help of the White Fang and some of the Grimm following the second Overlord." Ruby said.

"The White Fang? What are these White Fang?" Peregrine asked.

"They are a group of Faunus, fighting for the rights of the Faunus. Currently, they are looking for pretty much anything to increase their standing right now." Blake answered before turning to Dorian. "Dorian. Why did you not tell me you got help from the White Fang?"

"Why would the Faunus need to fight for rights?" Peregrine asked.

"I figured that was irrelevant information." Dorian answered, ignoring Peregrine. "I can see now that I was quite mistaken in my assessment of what is relevant or not. Blake, we got the aid of the White Fang."

"Hello?" Peregrine tried to but in.

"Was Adam the one you spoke to for help?" Blake asked.

"Yep." Dorian answered.

"Damn it." Blake replied.

"Something wrong, Blake?" Yang asked.

"Oh, nothing, just that Dorian here made a deal with a madman." Blake sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "And my ex."

"Ok… and?" Peregrine prodded.

"And?" Blake asked incredulously.

"Is there somewhere you're going with that or is that it?" Peregrine replied.

"Uh… where else would I go with that?" Blake asked.

"Well, I figured it would be something important." Peregrine answered.

"NOT IMPORTANT?!" Blake exclaimed.

'The Formless is right.' Draconem said. 'Your old relationships aren't important. We are going to war with rather small army. You can deal with it later. Now get on, we have a White Fang camp to get to.'

"The dragon is right. After you Overlord." Peregrine said with a grin.

Dorian rolled his eyes as he climbed on Draconem's back. Ruby quickly followed with the rest of the girls. Peregrine just grinned and shifted into a Nevermore. Draconem took off, followed closely by the Formless. They group flew back to the where the White Fang encampment was.

Dorian was unsure how long the flight would be. He was just waiting for the questions. He didn't have to wait long. It had taken them two days to reach the Gallorook mausoleum. Then again, they had flown to three other places prior to reaching the crypt.

"So… was Peregrine always or Grimm, or was there a human named Peregrine that he took the place of?" Weiss asked.

"Peregrine was always a Grimm. Apparently, after the Genocide of his brethren, he went into a self-imposed exile, shifted to look like a human. I don't know how or why, honestly I don't care, but after some time he fell in love and married into the Gallorook family." Dorian yelled over the wind.

"Not exactly the version of events taught in history, now is it?" Yang answered.

"Nope, but, according to Peregrine, it's that way on purpose." Ruby said.

"What do you think would happen now if the kingdom found out that the first king of Vale was a Grimm?" Yang asked.

"Probably nothing. Vale is one of the better kingdoms on Remnant. Why would anyone want to change that? The past already happened, no matter what we do now, nothing will change that. The point is it doesn't matter. Let the past stay in the past." Dorian responded. "Hey, Draconem, how did you know where Peregrine would be?"

'Peregrine used to visit me in that mountain before he became king of Vale. Every time he visited, he would give me updates on what was happening with the humans and faunus. The last time he visited me was when he told me that he was becoming a Gallorook. When I asked, he explained that the Gallorooks had several locations that were considered sacred to the family. The crypt was one of them. I was able to get the information of their locations from him before he left to rule Vale.' Draconem explained.

"Interesting." Dorian muttered to himself.

The group flew in silence until they saw the white tents of the White Fang camp. The Fang hadn't moved. They landed in the same clearing as the last time. When they landed, Peregrine shifted back into his human form.

"I assume the white tents are this White Fang?" Peregrine asked as the group dismounted Draconem.

"Your assumption would be correct." Dorian answered as he helped the girls down.

"Great, now can someone explain to me why the faunus would need to fight for their rights?" Peregrine asked.

"Did the people you ruled all have rights?" Blake asked.

"Uh… no. The Faunus in my kingdom were elevated above humans." Peregrine answered.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"Faunus were the superior warriors. Enhanced senses, night vision, they made up much of the security forces in my kingdom. We weren't a perfect society by any means, but there was never a reason for any group to be downtrodden in favor of another." Peregrine explained.

"Well, sometime after your reign, Faunus were discriminated against. The White Fang rose up to fight for the rights of the Faunus. At first it was peaceful, but after Adam took over, things became violent." Blake explained.

"And now they're trying heroism." Dorian continued. "Come, let's go say hi to Adam."

Dorian began to walk in the direction of the Fang camp. Dorian gestured for the girls and Peregrine to follow him. Blake hesitated but followed the group into the center of the White Fang camp.

The Faunus of the Fang didn't pay them much mind. There were a few whispers at the sight of Peregrine. However, it was Blake that took the most attention. They drew close to the main tent of the camp, and once again, Dorian could hear the voice of Roman and Adam.

"I'm telling you Adam, allying with Dorian is the best move you've made yet. But kidnapping his sister is probably one of the worst." Roman said.

"In my defense, it wasn't my idea to kidnap anyone from Vale, let alone an underage girl." Adam responded.

"How long has she been here?" Roman asked.

"Pretty much since the battle for Vale. I asked the men who took her and apparently, they were working under orders of Cinder Fall. She tried to destroy the girl's home." Adam said.

Dorian opened the tent flap. Adam was leaning against a table, gesturing around the tent while Roman just stood with his arms crossed. Sitting behind the table, with an elbow on the table, looking quite bored was Taylor. Her fingers were drumming along the table. Standing next to her, looking equally as bored was Neo. Taylor didn't look to be in that bad of shape. She had a black eye, and some faded bruises, but nothing to terribly major. He wouldn't know until he spoke with her later. Dorian was so relieved to see her that he could feel his eyes water.

"Taylor?" he asked.

She looked up and smiled upon seeing her brother. She jumped over the table and ran to Dorian, tears in her eyes. They embraced. Adam and Roman just watched. Dorian separated and got a good look at his sister.

"I didn't know what happened to you." Dorian said to her.

Taylor raised an eyebrow, pointed at her, then pointed at him.

"I thought you were safe with Caeruleum! I had thought that she told you where I was." Dorian answered her.

Taylor crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll have you know that we aren't just 'on a quest'. We are on a mission to save Remnant!" Dorian exclaimed.

"He does know that she isn't saying anything, right?" Peregrine asked Ruby.

"Oh, he knows. People like Dorian have to learn to communicate with many different types of people. His sister either communicates with him through body language or telepathy. He claims it's body language but some of us believe it's telepathy." Ruby explained.

"Interesting." Peregrine answered.

"Wait a second, how did you get captured?" Dorian asked.

"That would be the fault of some of my men." Adam spoke up. "They were under orders to kidnap her, presumably because Fall thought that we would still be working with her and try to capture you."

"They didn't do anything to her did they?" Dorian asked.

"Other than a few hits here and there to keep her silent, no." Adam answered. "And before you ask, I had nothing to do with her capture."

"I wasn't going to ask that but thank you." Dorian said. "I should introduce you to the Grimm that we will have fighting on our side."

"Right, ok, who are the rest of the-" Adam looked at the group that had followed Dorian into the tent. "Blake?"

Blake just glared at him. Peregrine leaned over to her.

"The ex?" he asked.

Blake just nodded.

"Right. Adam, the rest of my team. Apparently, you've already met Blake, you know Ruby, the white haired one is Weiss Schnee, and the white and black haired one with three eyes is Yang Xiao Long." Dorian introduced his team. "And the last person is the Formless. One of the most powerful Grimm in existence. You can call him Peregrine Gallorook."

"Blake." Adam repeated. "Why?"

"Why?" Blake asked incredulous.

"Why did you leave?" Adam asked.

"Because I joined the Fang to make a difference. I thought we were, but the only difference we were making was making people fear the Faunus!" Blake exclaimed. "You took the Fang one direction I couldn't follow. How many innocents did the Fang kill in the quest for equality!?"

"I don't know." Adam answered. "But peaceful protest wasn't working, I figured violent revolution would."

"And it's clear now that that didn't work, so please everyone calm down." Dorian tried to interject.

"Not now Dorian!" Blake responded. "You had a chance to change before, why now!?"

"Because the White Fang is at the end of its rope!" Adam answered raising his voice. "We aren't getting any respect from the majority of humans, and nothing is giving us headway!"

"So, you're giving up?" Weiss asked.

"Stay out this, Schnee!" Adam snarled.

"ENOUGH!" Peregrine yelled.

The whole tent turned to look at the Grimm.

"Listen to me. We are going to war and you are acting like children. Save the energy for the battlefield." Peregrine commanded.

"But-"

"I don't want any buts. I don't care if you have unfinished business or not. We are going to war. I am only here because Dorian Gintus, the Third Overlord of the Grimm, has requested my help against two Overlords. Two Overlords that are on their way to the Grimlands, if they're not already there. It will take us three days of nonstop marching to make it in a reasonable time. Now you will stop this pointless bickering and start packing up your troops to make way for the Grimlands. Am I understood?" Peregrine thundered.

"Who are you to give me orders?" Adam asked.

"I am King Peregrine Gallorook, first king of Vale, and I gave you an order." Peregrine answered.

Adam backed down and barked some orders to the grunts outside. Peregrine nodded and left the tent. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that he was a leader.

"Blake-" Adam began.

"Later Adam. We have a war to fight." Dorian said as he walked out of the tent. "Taylor? You staying with us?"

Taylor looked up at Dorian and nodded.

"Does she have a weapon?" Ruby asked, getting excited.

Taylor smiled and pulled out a needle and some thread. Dorian smirked as Taylor threaded the needle and let the improvised kunai hang from her hand.

"A thread and needle?" Ruby asked.

"Actually, it's an improvised kunai." Dorian answered. "She calls it _Seam_."

"How dangerous is it?" Yang asked. "Because it doesn't look like much of a weapon."

Taylor grinned evilly. She began twirling the thread around her hand in a circular arc. When it reached a descent speed, she took aim and released the needle. The needle rocketed towards a tree and slammed through it. The wood didn't even slow down. Only when Taylor yanked on the thread did it stop and return to her. The needle didn't look any worse for wear. Looking closer, they could see that the needle was made of bone.

"It's made of DeathWalker skeleton if you're wondering." Dorian said. "Her semblance helps her make it deadly."

"What exactly is her semblance?" Weiss asked.

"The ability to ignore the first law of gravity." Dorian groaned. "She can make anything she throws act as if it were to accelerate in a vacuum."

"Dang. How fast does it accelerate?" Ruby asked as she inspected the needle and thread.

"Exponentially." Dorian answered as the group reached Draconem.

'So, how are the Fang?' Draconem asked.

"Peregrine has them packing up. I think we'll be leaving in a few hours." Dorian answered.

'Good, I'm itching for something to do.' Draconem said.

"Be careful what you wish for." Dorian answered him. "For now, we should get some rest. Who knows how much we'll get once the fighting starts?"

…/…

The sun was high in the sky. It was an odd sensation. Not being in the Grimlands for one. Salem hadn't left the cursed land in such a long time. However, it was necessary for what she was about to do. With a mental command to the Nevermore carrying her, she entered the breeding grounds of some of the giant Grimm she had found many years ago.

A group of monstrous Grimm that were called just that, monstrous. The Sors Immanises were a powerful race. With the knowledge that young Cinder had provided her, Salem realized that these beasts would be most beneficial during the battle that was to come.

A Sors Immanis saw the Nevermore land. The beast had reached the landing zone in a few seconds. It was intrigued by the standing before. Another like the creator it once knew. Another like the one that made it before it was abandoned. It couldn't understand what the small creature was saying, but it could understand what it wanted. The small being wanted the help of the Sors Immanis.

If it helped her, then it could take revenge on the other creator like being that destroyed the second oldest Sors Immanis. Yes, helping this small one would bring about the need for revenge. The Sors roared into the sky. Several of its children gathered around it. They looked at the creator like being hungrily. A quick growl from the eldest held them back. They knew that it would lead them to the prey they lost.

It took some awkward limb waving at the small being to convey that they would indeed be helping it. The being smiled and climbed back onto the Nevermore. The bird rose from the ground and flew off. The Sors Immanises chasing after it. The escaped prey would come to know regret.

Salem was quite pleased. The previous Overlord had wasted these amazing creatures. He had never put them to full use. She would. The Overlord wouldn't stand a chance against them. Salem looked at the ground to see that the Sors Immanises were keeping up with her on the Nevermore. In total, she counted twenty-three of the beasts.

Oh yes, it was time for the failed Overlord to meet his demise.

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log UV041**

 **Information - Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	43. CH42: Fall of the Usurper

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 42: Fall of the Usurper**

* * *

The sun was shining. The day was beautiful, but soon it would be glorious. An army was arrayed before him, and his own army was behind him. It was no surprise that Salem had learned of his impending attack. Altdor had somewhat counted on it. He had spent the greater part of the past few days absorbing the power contained within the Grimm spawning pools. He was the Overlord, and this was his kingdom. He would take it back.

The fortress that the Usurper had erected stood out like a sore thumb. The Usurper was no doubt hiding within the structure. The traitorous Grimm were arrayed in along the plains between Altdor and the fortress.

Many of the Grimm in Salem's army didn't recognize him. Understandable, they were born long after his apparent demise. They did however recognize the power he wielded. This day, the ground would run black with the blood of the Grimm.

" **USURPER!"** Altdor's voice rang out across the lands. " **I come this day to reclaim my throne!"**

There was no response from the Usurper. Altdor wasn't surprised by that. He was however surprised to see a rather large armored humanoid walking through the ranks of the Grimm. It was almost as tall as he, and just as armored.

"The lady Salem has ordered your death." The humanoid said as it made it to the front of the lines of the Grimm.

" **And she can't tell me that herself?"** Altdor responded. " **Who are you?"**

"I am the last of my brethren. I am the AvenGard, and you shall pay for what you did to us." The being answered.

Altdor narrowed his eyes at the Behemoth class Grimm.

" **How did you manage to escape?"** Altdor asked.

"You can't kill what you can't catch." The AvenGard responded.

" **True. No matter. You shall be joining your brethren soon. I have a mistake to rectify."** Altdor answered.

"And you shall fall!" The AvenGard exclaimed as it swung a fist wreathed in electricity at Altdor.

Altdor ducked under the fist and kicked the Grimm. The force of the blow was enough to send it back. Altdor willed forth a sword of darkness and the AvenGard formed a blade of lightning. With a yell, the two warriors clashed. Grimm from both sides broke ranks and charged.

Grimm, both traitorous and loyal, fell dead. Altdor was too focused on the AvenGard to notice. Despite that, the quality of the Grimm on Altdor's side were able to effectively combat the Grimm that the Usurper had called forth.

Altdor swung his blade at the AvenGard. The Grimm rolled to the side and swiped at the Second Overlord. Altdor twirled and stopped blocked the lightning blade with his own sword of darkness. The lightning discharged and the AvenGard's blade vanished. Altdor smirked and slammed a fist into the AvenGard. The Grimm deflected the fist and returned with one of his own.

Altdor blocked the punch with his blade but was surprised to find himself thrown back a good few feet from the force behind the strike. He scowled and charged the AvenGard. The Grimm met Altdor's charge with a new lightning blade of its own. Altdor's strike discharged the blade once again. The AvenGard wasted no time in forming a new one and slashing at thee Overlord. Altdor, not being ready for the attack, yelled in pain as electricity coursed through his body. The acrid smell of burnt Overlord permeated the air.

Altdor growled and rounded on the AvenGard. He willed forth his power, and a surge of darkness forth from his arm and slammed into the Behemoth Grimm. The AvenGard was launched through the lines of Grimm, dazed. It slowly stood up and watched as Altdor stalked towards it. Any Grimm that got in the Overlord's way stood no chance. A Beowolf flew in front of the Overlord, but he just cut it to pieces.

The AvenGard stood up and readied a new lightning blade. It had underestimated the Overlord. Altdor readied a strike against the beast. The AvenGard prepared to meet the attack. Altdor swung at the AvenGard. The Grimm dodged the strike and retaliated with one of its own. Altdor back stepped to avoid the blade and threw an easily blocked strike at the AvenGard. The AvenGard successfully blocked the blade, but a darkness infused punch from the left sent the Grimm to the ground.

The Grimm got up once again and readied to meet Altdor in combat again. It swung a lightning fueled fist at Altdor. Altdor deftly caught the strike and let the electricity discharge into his body. He gritted his teeth in pain before bringing the Grimm close and headbutting it. The force of the attack sent the Grimm to the ground again. This time, it just rolled over to look at Altdor. The Second Overlord readied his blade for an execution blow.

" **I'll give you this, you don't stay down. I respect that, but now you can join your brethren. Then the rest of this pathetic army will follow."** Altdor told him.

As he prepared to swing his blade at the downed Grimm, an ear shattering screech rumbled through the valley. The AvenGard chuckled.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." the Grimm said.

Altdor spun toward the source of the screech. He felt a shiver of fear run down his back as a Nevermore leading several Sors Immanises crested a hill. Without looking back, Altdor slammed his blade into the neck of the AvenGard. He dissipated the blade and charged toward the onrushing hoard of his mistake. He had no doubt that this was the work of the Usurper. The only question was when had she found the monsters.

Altdor scowled. He threw a bolt of darkness that solidified into a spear at the Nevermore leading the Sors. The Nevermore responded by launching its steel feathers at Altdor. The spear of darkness shot through the beast's neck. As it plummeted toward the ground, a figure wreathed in black leapt off the bird. Altdor scowled at the figure he presumed to be the Usurper.

Salem hit the ground and rolled to her feet in time to see the Overlord be attacked by one a Sors Immanis. She gestured to the other Sors to join the main battle. Many of the Sors moved to the bulk of the fighting. One stayed behind to help the Sors already fighting Altdor. The Sors tried to slam one of its limbs into the Usurped Overlord. The Overlord rolled to the side and swung his blade at the limb of the Sors. The bone was severed and the Sors screeched in pain. It glared at its creator and another Sors joined the fray.

Altdor was getting annoyed. He should have destroyed these beasts when he deemed them to be a failure. Nevertheless, he could do it now. Altdor called forth his power, and spires of darkness shot up from the ground and right through the two Sors Immanises attacking him. The constant fighting was leaving him feeling drained, but the Usurper was so close. The thudding of bone onto his armor threw Altdor to the ground. Turning back to the Sors, he glared at them. The two Sors Immanises were still alive and trying to free themselves from impalement. Altdor scowled at them and sent more spires of darkness into the monsters. They screeched in pain but were still alive.

Altdor growled at them in anger but turned from the beasts. They would die in their own time. Altdor stalked toward the Usurper, who had gathered herself. Altdor growled and drew his blade. Salem smirked and summoned forth her own blade. Darkness gathered in a sphere in her palm. Her weapon was a thin blade of darkness, it was reminiscent of a katana.

"So, the prodigal Overlord returns. Tell me, how did you survive? Why are you here?" Salem asked as she started circling Altdor.

" **My power."** Altdor curtly replied. " **The power you currently wield rightfully belongs to me. I came to take it back."**

"Unfortunately for you, I shan't be giving it to you." Salem smiled.

Altdor roared and swung his blade for Salem's head. She raised her own blade and deflected Altdor's strike. Focusing her power, she launched the orb of darkness at Altdor. The second Overlord powered through the sphere and summoned his own power. Focusing his power, Altdor returned the gesture.

Altdor's attack was intercepted by Salem's blade. The sphere was absorbed into her blade, coating the katana in darkness. They locked blades. The Second Overlord glared at Salem. The Usurper glared back. It was while their blades were locked that a loud roar was heard.

A very loud roar that could not belong to any of the Grimm that Salem or Altdor had brought into the battle. Both Overlords turned to the source of the sound. On the horizon, they could see the shape of a massive beast. It looked like a dragon. Salem and Altdor both had the feeling of impending doom.

…\…

"So, we don't have a plan?" Weiss asked.

"That's not entirely true." Dorian responded.

"Great, then what is our plan?" Blake asked.

"Dorian and I will focus on dealing with Altdor and Salem. Draconem, Peregrine, you three, and the White Fang will focus on the other Grimm." Ruby said with a smile.

"That's not much of a plan." Weiss responded.

'Unfortunately, there isn't much time to make a plan.' Draconem's voice rang out. 'We are flying over the Grimlands now. Peregrine isn't far behind.'

"Dorian, how will the White Fang know which Grimm to shoot and which Grimm not to shoot?" Blake asked.

"I have no idea, Peregrine said he'd take care of that small matter." Dorian answered with a shrug.

"That doesn't really answer the question." Blake muttered.

'It doesn't matter now.' Draconem answered. 'We are coming upon the battle.'

The group looked forward. The red lands ahead of them were marked black with spawning of Grimm dotting the landscape. No Grimm were seen in the immediate vicinity. Looking toward the horizon, they could see a few Nevermores flying around a tall fortress that jutted up from the red ground below. Some were attacking each other, while others were sending attacks towards the ground.

Dorian audibly groaned when they heard the familiar screeching of the Sors Immanis. The rest groaned when they heard the screeching of more than one Sors Immanis. Bolts of darkness could be seen flying into the air every so often. Dorian pointed them out.

"Ruby, that's where we will be going." Dorian said. "The rest of you will go wherever the battle takes you."

'What say we announce our presence?' Draconem asked.

"What about Peregrine and the White Fang?" Yang asked.

"They'll be along shortly. Peregrine provided their transport." Dorian answered.

"What was their transport?" Weiss asked.

"Peregrine. He shifted into a massive Taijitu and is carrying the White Fang on his back." Dorian answered. "And Draconem, announce our presence!"

The dragon grinned and let loose a roar that the battle heard. Dorian could have sworn that an audible hush fell over the battlefield. The battle resumed half a second later. Draconem flew over the battlefield. Some of the Nevermores thought they stood a chance against the dragon. They quickly realized the error of their ways when Draconem killed them all. A bout of white-hot flame incinerated the birds.

Draconem flew low to the ground. The girls minus Ruby jumped off the dragon and joined the fray. Draconem flew over near where the Overlords were dueling, and they too dismounted the dragon. Draconem left them and flew into the main battle. Breathing fire and devouring Grimm as he saw fit.

Weiss, Yang and Blake landed and immediately began firing on any Grimm that came near them. The Grimm were no match for the teamwork of the trio. They quickly mowed down any Grimm that came to close. Of course, most of the Grimm were focused on attacking other Grimm. Most of the Grimm. A very familiar Alpha Beowolf was attacking Grimm right alongside the girls.

"Welcome to the end of the world." Provenance greeted them as he tore open the throat of an Ursa that allied itself with Salem. "Glad to see you could make it."

"I would say it's good to be here, but we are being swarmed by two armies of Grimm!" Blake exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? This is great!" Yang exclaimed. "I can finally let loose!"

Yang was holding nothing back. Her semblance was firing on all cylinders as she went ham on the Grimm. She decimated an Ursa with one punch, fired a shell at a Beowolf, and smashed the head of another Ursa in one breath. An Alpha got close and roared at her. Yang responded in kind by grabbing the beast by its jaws and slammed it on an Ursa Major. She proceeded to tear the jaw off the Beowolf and shoot it in the gut. With a gleeful giggle, Yang disappeared into the army.

"Well, she's gone." Blake stated as she shot down a Geist that was flying overhead.

"And we've got company." Provenance responded.

Weiss and Blake looked up and saw two Sors Immanises grinning down at them. They were haphazardly killing any Grimm that got close enough. Weiss and Yang gulped. Fortunately for them, they were saved. The timely arrival of Draconem kept them alive. The dragon landed behind the two beasts, squishing more than a few Grimm in the process. Draconem dwarfed the Sors Immanises. With nary a thought, he incinerated one of the Sors Immanises. The other turned to the dragon. Blake would have chuckled as the face of the Sors realized that it had effed up. Draconem glanced at the Sors and promptly bit the beast. Draconem snapped half of the Sors body off in one fell bite. The lower half went dead and the upper half crunched a bit, before sliding down Draconem's gullet.

Weiss and Blake just watched as two Sors Immanises were killed in less than five seconds. Weiss rotated the cylinder in her rapier to ice dust. A small twitch appeared in her eye.

"Seriously?" She said.

"Weiss?" Blake asked.

"SERIOUSLY!" Weiss repeated. "WE WERE TRAPPED IN THEIR BREEDING GROUND FOR TWO DAYS AND ONE SORS IMMANIS NEARLY KILLED ALL OF US!"

Weiss fired some ice dust at a Boarbatusk that was bearing down on her. She switched to fire.

"ONE OF THOSE THINGS NEARLY KILLED ALL OF US! JUST ONE!" Weiss yelled as she set fire to a Beowolf. "BUT YOU JUST KILLED TWO IN LESS THAN FIVE SECONDS!"

"Weiss?" Blake asked.

"FIVE SECONDS AND WE NEARLY DIED!" Weiss switched to earth dust and prepared some glyphs. "I DEMAND A REMATCH! I DEMAND A LAWYER! THAT SHOULD BE OUTLAWED! IT TOOK ALL OF US TO KILL ONE OF THOSE!"

Weiss flung a boulder through the speed glyphs she set up. The rock flew through the air and slammed into the side of a DeathStalker.

"Weiss?" Blake tried again.

"THAT'S FOUR HUNTRESSES AND ONE HUNTSMAN IN TRAINING!" Weiss continued her tirade as she switched back to ice dust. "KEEP IN MIND THAT ONE OF THOSE HUNTRESSES IS A GRIMM HYBRID, ANOTHER IS A SILVER EYED WARRIOR, AND THE HUNTSMAN IS AN OVERLORD OF THE GRIMM!"

With each person she listed off, Weiss blasted ice from her blade at various Grimm around the field. She was slowly turning the battlefield into an ice sculpture contest. The frozen DeathStalker was an easy ten out of ten. You could really see the hatred in its eyes.

"NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT WE WERE LITERALLY ON YOUR BACK PORCH!" Weiss yelled as she pointed her blade at Draconem.

"So much for trying to calm down Weiss." Blake muttered.

'I think it's probably for the best, given our current situation.' Draconem responded.

"Draconem, Blake, remind me to never piss her off in the future." Provenance said as the trio watched Weiss continue her rant and wanton destruction.

'Agreed.' Draconem replied.

"Yeah, me too." Blake answered.

The sound of a loud horn blast reached the battlefield. Cresting the hill was a man in kingly garb, followed closely by the White Fang. Blake sighed. Adam standing next to Peregrine was quite the sight. He looked hot. Peregrine nodded at Adam.

"Brothers and sisters of the White Fang. Charge! Today we fight for all of Remnant!" The leader of the White Fang yelled.

Peregrine and Adam led the charge of the White Fang into the battle of the Grimm. Faunus of the Fang were firing at Grimm left and right. Any Grimm that got through were quickly taken care of. Peregrine and Adam fought back to back. Without really thinking about it. Blake pulled out her scroll and recorded some video of the fight. They would need proof later.

A Beowolf snuck up on her. Provenance quickly took care of it and turned to Blake.

"Now is not the time to be taking videos. We have a war to win!" The eldest Beowolf commanded.

Blake nodded and pocketed her scroll. She began fighting her way to Adam and Peregrine. Provenance turned back to the fight and Draconem took to the skies once again. Blake carved her way through many a Grimm. The lesser Beowolves were little problem. The Ursa and Boarbatusks proved to be a bit of a nuisance, but she made her way through them quite easily.

Peregrine and Adam were slicing through Grimm like hot knives through warm butter. As Blake got closer, she could hear a bit of banter from the two.

"I never thought this was the way I'd go out!" Adam yelled over the din of battle.

"What? You never thought you'd go out fighting alongside the first King of Vale, who just so happens to be a Grimm posing as a human with the sole intent of giving power to an Overlord of the Grimm in the homeland of the Grimm?" Peregrine asked as he cut down a King Taijitu. "Because if that's the case, count me in the same boat. I don't could have predicted this!"

"That's not what I meant at all!" Adam exclaimed.

"I kinda figured, but I don't care!" Peregrine responded. "We all got our preconceived notions of death to deal with right now!"

"Why YOU-" Adam began as he turned to Peregrine.

Blake chose that moment to jump in and kill a Beowolf that had got behind Adam.

"Still a little rough around the edges, but your people skills are definitely better than they used to be." Blake said as she continued cutting down Grimm.

"Blake!" Adam exclaimed with joy.

"Welcome to the front!" Peregrine said with a grin. "I assume you two can lead the Fang from here. I have a war to win and a score to settle! Good luck!"

Peregrine jumped into the air and spun in a circle. In the spin, he shifted into a griffon like Grimm. The first king of Vale flew off, ramming his way through various Grimm. Adam and Blake looked at each other. They shrugged and continued the fight.

Ruby and Dorian, upon dismounting from Draconem, began fighting their way towards Salem and Altdor. Dorian willed forth the _Tenebrae Absoluta_ and began to effortlessly kill any Grimm that opposed him. Most of the killing was done via _Memento Mori_ and _Noblesse Oblige_. Nonetheless, he used his power to impale many a Grimm to the ground. Ruby had tapped into the _Nobilis Lux_ and most of the Grimm tended to avoid her. Power radiated off the two like light from a star.

The power was almost enough to dissuade Grimm from attacking, but the Sors Immanis that now stood in front wasn't most Grimm. Ruby and Dorian glanced at each. With a nod, they split up and circled the Sors. Ruby ran to its legs and used a glowing silver _Crescent Rose_ to start cutting them down. The Sors, upon realizing its mistake, began to desperately try to escape the cutting blade of the Silver Eyed Warrior below it.

Dorian had begun his ascent up the beast's side. He slashed a _Memento Mori_ wreathed in shadows across any surface of the monster that he touched. The Sors roared in pain as Ruby cut off one of its limbs. It stumbled back as Dorian reached it head. Dorian looked it in the eye and smirked. He leapt backward off the Sors, called forth the _Tenebrae Absoluta_ and slashed his arms in an x formation. The shadow he willed for flew from his arms and sliced through the head and neck of the Sors Immanis. The beast was dead before it hit the ground. Dorian landed and rolled to a stop as the Sors fell to the ground, its body already returning to the ether.

The time that Dorian and Ruby had spent training their powers had not gone unrewarded.

"SERIOUSLY!?" They heard the incredulous and furious voice of Weiss yell.

"Yes?" Dorian responded confused. He couldn't see his teammate amongst the chaos around them.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Dorian and Ruby shared a glance and a shrug before continuing on their way up the hill to Salem and Altdor.

Salem had Altdor on the ground. The False Overlord looked at the Second Overlord in contempt.

"You ready for this?" Ruby asked.

"Honestly, no. But we don't have a choice." Dorian responded.

"And now you power is mine." Salem responded.

"I think not." Dorian stated as he crested the hill, Ruby close behind. "The power of the Overlord doesn't belong to a Usurper."

"And who are you?" Salem asked as she leveled her blade at Dorian.

Dorian leveled _Memento Mori_ at Salem as Ruby readied _Crescent Rose_.

"I am Dorian Lycan Gintus, and I am here to kill you." Dorian answered.

"Good to see you Dorian." Altdor muttered from the ground.

"I think you'll find that course of action quite impossible." Salem answered.

"And I think you'll find yourself quite mistaken." Ruby replied.

"This'll be all too fun." Salem responded.

Dorian didn't respond. He just aimed _Noblesse Oblige_ at Salem and fired. The False Overlord dodged the bullets and ran at the duo. Dorian intercepted her. Their blades clashed and Ruby flanked the Usurper, Scythe still glowing silver. Dorian disengaged the lock and threw Salem towards Ruby. Salem recovered quickly and blocked Ruby's attack. She landed and unleashed her own flurry of strikes against the duo.

Together Ruby and Dorian were keeping her on the defensive, until she started using her fragment of the _Tenebrae Absoluta._ A bolt of the shadow flew from her hand and slammed into Ruby's side. Ruby cried out in pain and dropped to the ground. Dorian scowled at the False Overlord and willed forth his own portion of the _Tenebrae Absoluta._ A sword of darkness coalesced in his left hand over _Noblesse Oblige_. Dorian took an experimental swing of his new blade and began his offense against Salem.

Ruby was still in deep pain, but she stood up. Dorian had Salem's blade locked in a cross of his own two blades. With a grunt, Ruby aimed _Crescent Rose_ and fired at Salem. The bullet hit Salem in the back, and, with a grunt, Dorian sliced both his blades through Salem's katana.

The shadow dissipated as he attempted a stab. Salem deftly dodged to the side. Dorian's next slash was deflected by Salem's blade. The deflection threw Dorian off balance, and Salem capitalized on his state by performing a beautiful roundhouse to Dorian's face. Dorian was thrown over by Altdor who had yet to get up.

" **This is going well."** Altdor said.

"Shut up." Dorian muttered.

Ruby watched as Dorian was launched backwards. She gathered her wits and swung _Crescent Rose_ at the Usurper. Salem turned her attention from Dorian and blocked the scythe. It took a little doing to accomplish the feat, but Salem effectively blocked her.

"Looks like I'll have to work a little harder to keep you down." Salem said to Ruby.

Darkness began to gather around Salem's arm. A white glove appeared on Salem's hand. A small black Grimm could be seen wriggling where the palm was. Dorian recognized the parasite. It was the same thing that Cinder had used on Amber. Altdor had shown it to him after evidence of its creation was found by one of the lesser Grimm. He wouldn't let that happen.

"You aren't taking her." Dorian angrily muttered as he gathered the _Tenebrae Absoluta_ around his blade.

Salem didn't register what Dorian said as she willed the shadows to restrain Ruby. Dorian scrambled to his feet and grabbed his blade. She aimed her palm at the Silver Eyed Warrior. The small Grimm on her palm threw itself at Ruby's face. Ruby's eyes widened in fear. Dorian all but threw himself at Salem and brought his blade down. A muffled thud and the sound of dripping was all that could be heard from the combatants. It took a second for shock to wear off and Salem felt the pain. A deep cutting pain. She looked down at the stump that once was her right arm and registered what had happened.

The small Grimm parasite was trying to crawl its way to Ruby. Dorian stomped on the Grimm with a small squelching noise. Dorian turned and leveled his blade at Salem's throat. A quiet woo was heard from Altdor. Dorian didn't pay him heed. With a quick wave of his hand, the shadows restraining Ruby dispersed. Ruby stood up and willed the _Nobilis Lux_ to her blade.

Caligo's voice rang through Dorian's head.

 **When she dies, let Altdor absorb her power. Prove yourself worthy to rule the Grimm. Now execute the False Overlord.** _  
When she dies, let Altdor absorb her power. Prove yourself worthy to rule the Grimm. Now execute the False Overlord._

"Your reign is at an end, False Overlord." Dorian said. "Any last words?"

"Who are you?" Salem asked with bated labored breath.

Dorian nodded at Ruby. Ruby readied her scythe.

"I am Dorian Lycan Gintus" Dorian answered.

At another nod from Dorian, Ruby plunged her scythe through Salem's heart. Salem gasped as black blood began flowing from her mouth. The _Nobilis Lux_ was destroying her very being in a way that little else could.

"The Third Overlord of the Grimm." Dorian finished with such authority that even Peregrine would have paid attention had he been present.

The Salem's eyes turned silver for a brief second. Her eyes dimmed before an eruption of darkness burst forth from the dead woman's body. The darkness covered the battlefield. All fighting stopped and all attention turned to the origin of the darkness.

" **Hehehehehe, well. That was climatic."** Altdor's voice reverberated through the battlefield.

The darkness began to dissolve as it was pulled back towards where Salem was killed. A chuckling Altdor was revealed to be absorbing the power. He turned to Dorian.

" **However, you are quite mistaken Dorian. You aren't an Overlord, and the power is mine."**

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log UV042**

 **Information - So, I survived finals week. Grades are slowly rolling in and this story is nearing its end. There will likely be one or two more chapters after this. Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	44. CH43: The Third Overlord

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 43: The Third Overlord**

* * *

The battle ground to a halt. The massive cloud of darkness lifted and focused in on the hill where the Second Overlord and the Usurper had fought. Standing there, gathering the power was the Second Overlord. On the ground next to him was the dead body of the Usurper. What was most surprising was the one standing in front of the Overlord. Dorian Gintus, the Grimm Shifter.

He was glaring at the Overlord. The Overlord just stared down at him. The silence that entrenched the battlefield was deafening. Peregrine made his way closer. Not a word was being said as the two just stared down each other. Draconem landed next to the old king.

Yang, Weiss and Blake made their way over. Ruby stood next to Dorian. Resolute and ready to strike at a moment's notice. Dorian slowly lowered _Memento Mori_ until the tip of the blade rested in the dirt. Grimm that had battling earlier gathered around the two beings, the authority the two of them radiated demanded that it be done. Even Peregrine and Draconem felt obliged to obey the unspoken command. The sheer amount of negative emotions would have been enough to satiate the entire species for days. Anger, rage, sadness, betrayal, animosity, and a slight tinge of fear.

The tension was palpable, yet not one single being dared to break the silence. A ring had formed around Dorian and the Second Overlord.

 **"It is good to see you again Dorian."** The Overlord broke the silence.

"I almost wish I could say the same, Altdor." Dorian responded.

 **"Then why don't you?"** Altdor asked.

"Because the last time we spoke, you abandoned me. You were fully willing to let me fall to my death." Dorian answered quite stoically.

 **"I had to preserve myself, Dorian. However, I'm not lying. It is good to see you again."** Altdor said. **"I admit, I am quite pleased you survived that fall."**

"So am I." Dorian replied.

 **"Enough of the pleasantries, Dorian. You have something of mine."** Altdor said.

"If you refer to the _Tenebrae Absoluta_ , then you are mistaken. Just as the _Nobilis Lux_ rightfully belongs to Ruby, the _Tenebrae Absoluta_ rightfully belongs to me." Dorian said.

 **He's not going to give it up. You will have to challenge him for it.**

 _He's not going to give it up. You will have to challenge him for it._

 **"You named the power?"** Altdor asked.

"Yes. You once said that 'the light may be noble, but the darkness is absolute.' I just pulled the name from there." Dorian answered.

 **"That is a good name. Nonetheless, you are mistaken. The** ** _Tenebrae Absoluta_** **belongs not with you, but with me."** Altdor answered. **"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. No matter what, it will be mine once more."**

 **You can't accept help for this.**

 _You can't accept help for this._

"Ruby." Dorian got her attention. "Got to our team. If this is to be won, I have to fight him alone."

"Dorian, you can't-" Ruby began.

Dorian silenced her with a raised palm. "I must. Caligo has informed me that this is the way it must be. I will still need you, but I have to fight him on my own. We can't double team him like we did with Salem."

"Please, don't." Ruby said.

"I have to. Don't worry. I'll win. I can't afford to lose." Dorian responded with a small kiss.

Dorian looked and nodded at Peregrine; a silent command sent to the old Grimm. Peregrine returned the nod and Dorian pushed Ruby towards the first king of Vale. Ruby, being wholly unprepared for the momentum, stumbled and fell towards Peregrine. Peregrine caught and held her back as she tried realized what was happening. The grip of the Gallorook was too strong for her to break.

 **"Your choice?"** Altdor prompted.

Dorian took a deep breath and pulled lifted his blade. Raising it towards Altdor's throat, he glared at the Overlord.

"I, Dorian Lycan Gintus, stake my claim on the _Tenebrae Absoluta_! I challenge the Second Overlord of the Grimm for the right to be the Overlord, and for the power that comes with it. This day your blood shall spill, and the sun shall rise on the reign of the Third Overlord of the Grimm." Dorian spoke.

 **"The hard way it is then."** Altdor muttered. **"Then I shall answer in kind with my own claim on power and position. I, The Second Overlord of the Grimm, accept your challenge."**

Dorian's glare turned into a grin. Altdor summoned a blade of darkness and locked it with _Memento Mori_.

 **"I should like that sword back when this is over."** Altdor finished.

The two combatants stood in silence with their blades locked. The silence was, again, deafening.

"To the death." Dorian said.

 **"To the death."** Altdor responded with a little growl in his voice.

"Interesting." Peregrine muttered from the sidelines.

Dorian disengaged from the locked blades and swung his sword at Altdor's head. Altdor ducked and returned with a strike at Dorian's midsection. The Grimm Shifter back stepped to avoid the blow before dashing in and striking at Altdor with multiple fast, if shallow swings. Altdor powered through the flurry of attacks, either letting the blade glance of his armor or blocking it with his blade.

Altdor swung the blade of darkness at Dorian, who rolled out of the way. Dorian countered with a strike to Altdor's forearm. He followed with a strike aimed at Altdor's side. Altdor parried the blade and threw Dorian off balance for a brief second. Altdor capitalized on the stun with several overhead strikes that Dorian struggled to block. The shifter rolled to escape the third strike. Altdor's blade slammed into the red earth. He glared at Dorian. Dorian cracked his neck and lowered his body, readying himself for the next attack.

Altdor dissipated his sword and summoned a new one as Dorian rushed the Overlord. Dorian slashed at Altdor's side and continued past, only spinning back to the Overlord once he was out of reach of the Overlord's own blade. Dorian made the same move again. Altdor saw it coming and dodged out of the way. He attempted to parry Dorian as he tried a similar strike as the two, he just did.

"You have to let me go and help him!" Ruby pleaded with Peregrine from the sidelines.

"Can't do that." Gallorook responded.

"Why not?" Weiss asked.

"This is something Dorian has to do alone." Peregrine answered.

"Has it ever been done like this before?" Yang asked.

"Uh, well, no. It's never been done at all." Peregrine answered as Dorian rolled to avoid a slash from Altdor. "No being has ever challenged an Overlord for their power in such a direct way as Dorian has. Most would have done it like the False Overlord did. Backstabbing, sneak attacks, the like. By challenging him openly like this, Dorian is, I assume, legitimizing his claim. Killing the Overlord in open combat like this certainly adds weight to the authority over the Grimm he would gain."

"But he can't kill Altdor." Ruby cried as Dorian locked blades with Altdor.

"Why not?" Peregrine asked.

"Only a silver eyed warrior can kill an Overlord, it's what we are born to be. The direct antithesis to the Overlord of the Grimm." Ruby answered through tears.

"That's…" Peregrine trailed off. "Oh, dear."

"What do we do?" Yang asked.

"I think it's more of a question of what can we do?" Blake replied as Altdor threw Dorian back.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Well, let's look at the facts here. This is a duel between a man and a Grimm fighting for a power and an authority that would essentially make them a god." Peregrine began. "Altdor is extremely talented and powerful in his own right, and he doesn't even have the entirety of the _Tenebrae Absoluta._ Dorian, meanwhile, is resourceful and tricky. He relies more on his skill with his weapons than the power gifted to him. If he were to let loose with that power, well, anyone trying to help him would just be getting in the way."

'And Altdor wouldn't hesitate to kill any of you if you tried to help him and got in his way.' Draconem finished.

"So, for now, all we can do is watch and hope." Peregrine said, releasing Ruby from his grasp.

The disparity in fighting styles between Dorian and Altdor could not have been more pronounced in any other setting. Altdor would easily tank Dorian's attacks and show no sign of it affecting him. Dorian just rolled and dodged Altdor's. It was really a battle of agility versus strength. Fast and weak vs strong and slow. Granted, Altdor really wasn't that slow… and Dorian couldn't dodge forever.

Altdor parried a thrust from Dorian and immediately countered with a punch to the face. Dorian fell back on the defensive. Altdor pressed his advantage and made a multitude of attacks on Dorian's flanks. The Grimm Shifter struggled to block the attacks. The last strike made it through Dorian's defense and slashed his side. The girls watched in horror as Dorian's aura shattered. Dorian winced but said nothing. A small trickle of blood seeped from the shallow cut.

Dorian scowled. He would never win by blade alone. Calling forth the _Tenebrae Absoluta_ , Dorian countered Altdor with darkness infused punch to the Overlord's helm. One of the small horns on the side of Altdor's head broke off and fell to the ground. Dorian smirked and gathered darkness in his right hand.

The Overlord looked at the fallen horn. He cracked his neck and stared down at Dorian. Following Dorian's example, he called forth his own power. Bending the shadow to his whim, Altdor summoned dark spires from the ground. Dorian struggled to dodge the attack before rushing the Overlord. Altdor formed a second sword from the darkness in his off hand and blocked Dorian's strike.

Dorian pulled back and tried a thrust at Altdor's heart. The Overlord deflected the blade and returned with a kick to the chest. Dorian was sent sprawling to the ground, groaning in pain. That kick had probably broken a rib or two. He'd be feeling that again in the morning.

The Grimm Shifter slowly pulled himself to his feet. If he had them, one Altdor's eyebrows would have been raised. Dorian raised his blade and charged at the Overlord again. Altdor shrugged and struck with one of his blades. Dorian blocked the strike, but Altdor was already swinging with his second blade. Dorian released one hand on _Memento Mori_ and summoned a blade of his own from the darkness. His blade was rather shoddy, but it did its job well enough.

Altdor scowled at Dorian. He released one of his blades. The sudden lack of an opposing force on _Memento Mori_ caught Dorian off guard. The Grimm Shifter fell to that side as Altdor decked him in the face with the hilt of his still held sword. The blow was followed up by a slash across the chest. Blood was seeping from the wound. Altdor Sparta kicked Dorian in the chest. Again, he was sent sprawling to the ground. He felt another rib break.

 **"Give up Dorian."** Altdor said as Dorian struggled to his feet. **"You can't win."**

It was impressive. The Grimm Shifter, despite obvious difficulty, raised his blade once more.

"I don't have to win." Dorian answered. "I just can't stay down."

Dorian attempted to charge the Overlord again. With the pain, shattered aura, and broken ribs, though, it wasn't very fast or intimidating. He raised his blade to strike Altdor. The Overlord easily blocked it. With a deep sigh, he headbutted Dorian. A gash opened on his face. Dorian swung with the might he had left at Altdor's side. Altdor easily deflected the blade and roundhouse kicked Dorian. Again, Dorian was sent sprawling in front of the girls. His breathing had grown heavy and labored.

 **"You never stood a chance Dorian."** Altdor stated. **"Even when I was housed in your mind, you relied on me for so much. So many battles where you used my strength, my power to win. All the while, you were quite protected. Nevertheless, I must admit, your tenacity has impressed me."**

Altdor paused, before continuing in an almost pleading tone. **"It is admirable, but I ask of you to stay down. Stay down and I shall let our… your team go free. No pain, no harm. Make your choice."**

"Dorian?" Ruby asked as she knelt next to him.

Dorian coughed as Ruby helped him sit up. A small globule of blood fell from his mouth. One of his lungs was likely punctured.

"He's… right." wheezed Dorian. "I can't beat him. Not as Dorian Gintus."

"But you aren't just Dorian Gintus." Ruby said.

Dorian looked at her. She was clearly on the edge of tears.

"What?" He asked with labored breath.

"You aren't just Dorian Gintus." Ruby repeated as she pulled out the small crimson pearl Hunter had given her. "I was told to use this to remind you of who you were. I have no idea what this small trinket is, but Hunter told me it was yours."

"Hehehe." Dorian weakly chuckled. "I can't believe he kept it. Such a unique pearl."

"Dorian." Ruby said. "You aren't just Dorian Gintus."

"Ruby…" Dorian said, his vision starting to go black.

"You are Dorian Gintus, the Grimm Shifter. Dorian Gintus, the Third Overlord." Ruby said as she pressed the small pearl into his hand.

"Ruby." Dorian weakly repeated.

"Dorian Gintus that I love." Ruby finished with a small kiss as a tear finally fell from her eye. "Show him who you are and come back to me."

Ruby helped him stand. Once on his feet, Dorian raised his sword once more. Ruby backed up to the girls.

 **"Your choice then?"** Altdor prompted.

Dorian looked at the pearl in his hand. He turned his head and glanced at the Grimm arm currently holding his blade.

"You are… right." Dorian stated slipping the pearl into his pocket.

 **"About?"** Altdor asked, puzzled by Dorian's actions.

"I could… never… beat you." Dorian answered as he stabbed _Memento Mori_ into the ground.

All around, Dorian could feel eyes watching him with curiosity. He pulled out one of his Grimm bone daggers. He glanced back at Ruby and winked at her.

 **"So, you're giving in?"** Altdor asked.

"No." Dorian answered. "But you are right, I could never beat you as Dorian Gintus."

Dorian slashed the veins on his Grimm. More blood began to flow. Dorian was beginning to lose consciousness.

"But I'm not just Dorian Gintus." Dorian continued. "I am Dorian Gintus, the Grimm Shifter. And now…"

Dorian raised his bleeding Grimm wrist to his mouth and sucked the blood down. He lowered his arm and wiped his mouth. His grin turned feral as the shift took hold. For the first time, Dorian didn't feel any pain during a shift.

Altdor took a step back. The sheer amount of power radiating from Dorian as his body began an Overlord shift took him by surprise. Bones snapped, muscles popped, wounds stopped bleeding and Dorian grew. His size increased to an imposing seven and a half feet. Bone plate armor grew everywhere on his body, completely encasing him. Spines grew from the shoulder pauldrons, and a rib like structure grew along his midsection.

A cloak of flowing darkness stretched behind his back, along both arms. The symbol of a Beowolf head burning in flaming agony adorned the back of the cloak. Seven white bone spines grew from his back. Shadows appeared to connect the spines in a manner similar to electricity arcing along a tesla coil. A helm encased his head and shrouded his face in the shadows. The only visible aspect of his face, similar to Altdor, were his eyes. Unlike Altdor, however, Dorian's eyes were the same heterochromatic eyes he had as a human-Grimm hybrid. A deep royal purple left eye, and a blood red crimson right eye. Both promised death to whoever crossed him.

When the shift ended, Dorian Gintus was gone. Standing before them was Dorian the Overlord. His power literally shrouding him. Heavy bone plate armor protected his body. With deft movements, he pulled _Memento Mori_ from the ground. The blade looked far more suited to him in his new form.

 **"I am Dorian Gintus, The Third Overlord of the Grimm."** Dorian spoke.

Power laced his voice in a way that felt… unplanned. Unlike with Altdor, who had to consciously project power into his voice, for Dorian it was natural, like breathing.

 **"And you shall give me the power that rightfully belongs to me."** Dorian continued as he pointed his blade at Altdor. **"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice Altdor."**

Dorian didn't have to wait long as Altdor took initiative and charged Dorian. Dorian chuckled and easily blocked Altdor's attack by grabbing the blade with his hand. The heavy bone plating armor on his hand to protect his hand from the blade. Dorian didn't say anything as he pulled Altdor closer and slammed his head into Altdor's. The headbutt caught the Second Overlord off guard.

Dorian withdrew his own blade and launched at Altdor with his own flurry of attacks. Altdor found himself struggling to keep up with the rapid flurry of moves. Dorian didn't relent. The Overlord was slowly being pushed back. Dorian called forth the _Tenebrae Absoluta._ He willed the shadows to gather in his hands as well. With Altdor off balance, Dorian launched a spear of darkness from his hand. Altdor rolled to the side to avoid the attack. Standing up, he brushed some dirt off his shoulder and scowled.

 **"No more time for messing around then."** Altdor said as he summoned a new blade of darkness.

Dorian just cracked his neck and got in a ready stance. Altdor ran to meet Dorian and Dorian ran to meet Altdor. Despite his new size and power, Dorian still retained much of the speed he had before. Altdor tried to slash at Dorian's head. Dorian dropped to his knees and slide under the blade while simultaneously slashing at Altdor's knee. Altdor's attacked missed while Dorian's hit home.

The sudden force to the back of his knee forced Altdor to the ground. The Second Overlord rolled onto his back to block and overhead strike from Dorian. Dorian scowled as Altdor pushed him back and rose to his feet. Altdor called forth the darkness he commanded and launched a concentrated sphere of it Dorian. Dorian backhanded the attack and let the sphere sail towards the ring of Grimm. It landed and burst into a multitude of spears, killing several Grimm.

Dorian advanced on the Overlord. Altdor kept launching attacks fueled by the _Tenebrae Absoluta_ at Dorian. The Shifter managed to dodge or deflect them all. Once he was close enough, Altdor caught Dorian off guard with his own shadow infused fist to the face. Dorian stumbled back but recovered quickly enough to block Altdor's flurry of attacks. Each slash and thrust of Altdor's blade was deftly dodged and deflected. If Altdor that it hard to hit Dorian previously, now it was near impossible. Even as a giant, he still retained the speed he held in his normal human form.

Dorian ducked a swipe aimed at his head and slashed at Altdor's side. The Overlord yelled out in pain. Black blood began to seep through the wound. Altdor glared at Dorian.

 **"Oh, how the tables have turned."** Dorian said.

 **"That power belongs to me!"** Altdor yelled, once again swinging his blade at Dorian.

 **"Maybe it did at one point, not anymore."** Dorian answered, leaning back far enough for the blade to just barely miss him. **"There was a time when I called you friend."**

 **"A foolish time it was for you!"** Altdor replied in an angry voice.

 **"Maybe, but you have to admit, I learned a lot from you."** Dorian said as he blocked another round of attacks from Altdor. **"I learned a lot from while you were in my mind."**

 **"HOW!?"** Altdor yelled.

 **"You left behind quite a bit of knowledge when you pulled out of me. You really shouldn't have tried to flee as we fell from the top of that tower."** Dorian answered.

Altdor didn't respond. The battle was no longer going in his favor. When he was just Dorian, it had been so much easier, now… now he knew how the Behemoths felt going against him so many years ago. It just made him angry.

 **"When I get my power back, your friends shall suffer!"** Altdor nearly screamed in rage.

It was an odd experience. Dorian had never known Altdor to completely lose his cool like this. Then again, he had never known Altdor to be on the losing side of a fight either. The fact that Dorian was beating him with the power he once held dear just added insult to injury. Dorian stabbed at Altdor with the bone dagger in his hand. The small blade sunk through a gap in the bone plates into Altdor's arm. The Overlord again cried out in pain. Mixed in with the pain, though, was fury. The Overlord was angry. Pure unbridled rage. The negativity flowing from the Overlord of the Grimm was satisfying. Being mostly Grimm himself, Dorian just drank it in. The feeling of such overwhelming negativity was euphoric.

Amidst the negative emotions Dorian was drinking in, he also felt positive emotions. Hope, happiness, and love. All centered around the four girls he had grown quite close to. Being a human with powers of the Grimm had its perks. Feeling the positive emotions was far more satisfying than the negative ones.

Altdor, barely containing his rage, noticed that Dorian was distracted. He summoned a spear and threw it at the Grimm Shifter who once called him friend. The spear found its way through the armor of his right arm. The pain… actually wasn't that bad. Shifting was far more painful. Dorian looked down at the spear and willed it to dissipate. He looked up in time to see Altdor rushing at him, sword raised to strike. Dorian barely had time to backstep to avoid the attack. Altdor thrust at him. Dorian dodged and withdrew another of his daggers, this one being the Nevermore steel feather he collected during his initiation to Beacon.

Altdor in his rage, took and overhead swing at Dorian. Dorian looked up and caught Altdor's blade in a cross guard between the dagger and _Memento Mori_. Altdor despite the rage, was slightly shocked that Dorian was able to hold back the attack. The Second Overlord's shock turned to nervousness and slight fear as Dorian pushed him back. Dorian rose to his feet and kept Altdor's blade locked between his. Altdor felt dwarfed as Dorian kept him held down. The stalemate lasted for naught but a second.

Dorian disengaged from it. The sudden lack of an opposing force meant that Altdor could not hold balance. Dorian backed up and allowed for Altdor to stumble forward. He spun to the side and brought _Memento Mori_ down on Altdor's arm. The sharpened DeathWalker bone blade cut through Altdor's wrist after overcoming the resistance. Dorian didn't let up as he stabbed his dagger into the back of Altdor's knee.

Altdor's blade dissolved into the ether as he landed on the ground. Altdor rolled onto his back only to feel Dorian's blade pressing into his throat. Altdor gulped in nervous apprehension. He couldn't because of the dagger in his leg, and he couldn't fight as effectively due to the fact that his dominant hand lay three feet behind Dorian.

 **"It seems like a lifetime ago now, but you once told me that you had chosen me to be your vessel. To be the housing for your mind and power. How does it feel to know that the vessel you chose has become the tool of your destruction?"** Dorian asked him.

Altdor didn't respond he just glared at Dorian. Dorian turned and gestured at Ruby. The young reaper, realizing what needed to happen, grabbed her scythe and strode over to Dorian.

 **"So, are you going to kill me now? Death by decapitation?"** Altdor spat.

 **"It is not my place to kill you."** Dorian answered.

Altdor looked at Dorian questioningly. **"Why?"**

 **"Only a silver eyed warrior can truly destroy an Overlord. I just dueled you to legitimize my claim. I told you, Altdor, I am Dorian Gintus, the Third Overlord of the Grimm."** Dorian answered.

Ruby stood next to Dorian. Her eyes began to glow silver. Her blade coated in _Nobilis Lux_.

 **"However, I am not totally unmerciful. Do you have any last words?"** Dorian asked.

Altdor said nothing. He just glared at Dorian. Dorian sighed.

 **"So be it."** He said and gestured to Ruby.

Ruby nodded resolutely as Dorian lowered his gaze. Ruby raised her blade and plunged it through Altdor's chest. Similar to what happened with Salem, the darkness exploded out from Altdor. The force of the explosion was far more powerful though as it shrouded the land in darkness. Dorian didn't hesitate to assimilate the power.

The _Tenebrae Absoluta_ was once again whole, and it was his. Looking down at the body of Altdor, Dorian simply nodded his gratitude at the disintegrating body of the Second Overlord. His base nature betrayed by the lack of remains after a few minutes. Looking around, Dorian and Ruby noticed that the only beings present were themselves, Peregrine, Draconem, their team and the White Fang.

 **"Their gone?"** Dorian questioned.

"They fled during your fight with Altdor." Weiss answered.

 **"Then it is done."** Dorian answered.

"Yes. You, my lord, are the Third Overlord of the Grimm." Yang said.

 **"Please, Yang, you don't have to call me your lord. We're still friends. I'm still Dorian Gintus."** Dorian said.

With a flexing of his power, Dorian felt his shift reverting. Soon enough, the same Dorian Gintus they had come to know and love, stood before them. He smiled at them.

"When did you learn that?" Blake asked. "I thought you needed a catalyst."

"Not anymore." Dorian said. "Having the _Tenebrae Absoluta_ as complete allows me to shift between my human form and my Overlord form with no catalyst. Other shifts still require a catalyst of Grimm Blood."

'So, what now?' Draconem asked.

"We go home. I'm tired and could use a rest." Dorian answered.

"I think he was asking about us and the rest of the Grimm." Peregrine replied.

"No idea. I'll just let them be. Need to keep the Huntsmen and Huntresses in business, right?" Dorian said.

"What about us?" Adam walked up.

"I… don't know." Dorian admitted.

"I can help with your situation." Peregrine answered as he pulled Adam away, Blake not so subtly followed them.

"Draconem, you mind giving us a ride back to patch?" Dorian asked. "After that, do as you please. So long as you don't destroy any kingdoms or villages, we won't have a problem."

'I don't think we'll have a problem.' Draconem replied.

"Blake?" Ruby called as Weiss, Dorian and Yang climbed on Draconem's back.

"You go on without me. I'm helping Peregrine and Adam with the White Fang." Blake called back.

Ruby shrugged and turned back to Draconem. Looking up she saw, Dorian's hand extended to help her up.

"My lady?" He prompted.

Ruby smiled and grabbed his hand. Dorian hoisted her aboard the dragon. Dorian smiled and gently kissed her as Draconem took flight. They flew for a few hours. Being on a literal mountain sized dragon made the flight go by quite fast. Ruby remained in Dorian's arms the entirety of the flight.

The soon arrived back at the island of patch. Draconem landed a little ways away from Ruby and Yang's house. Once they had disembarked, Draconem took off and left for who knows where.

They walked for a short ways before reaching Ruby and Yang's house. They approached from the backyard. Their father must have seen them approaching as the back door flew open, and Tai Yang stood there. Ruby and Yang left Dorian and Weiss and ran to hug their dad. Dorian just smiled. He offered a halfhearted greeting before entering the house and crashing on the couch. He was out like a light before his head hit the cushion.

* * *

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log UV043**

 **Information - Thus ends the final chapter of. All that is left now is an epilogue. I plan to have it out before Christmas. After that, I shall be taking a break from writing until the new semester begins. Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	45. EPI: Silver Eyed Overlord

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Epilogue: Silver Eyed Overlord**

* * *

"I woke up the next day, and we explained everything to Tai Yang. Mostly because he demanded it be so. We told him how I was and still am the Third Overlord of the Grimm, Ruby's new powers, basically everything that had happened to us since the battle for Vale. Weiss, Yang, Ruby and I just kind of crashed at Taiyang's for the next three days. Blake showed up at the end of that weekend, and that ended the biggest adventure our team went on during our time at Beacon."

"And that was ten years ago?"

"Yep."

"What happened next?"

"Well, sweetheart, we went back to Beacon. The school reopened and we continued where we left off, albeit minus your Aunt Blake. She and Adam rekindled their old relationship and made a deal with the council of Vale. The White Fang became the secondary police force in Vale. It was only natural, they already had training. Blake told me that she took some videos during the final battle and apparently, the word of your Uncle Gallorook still holds weight. She married Adam one year later and had the troublemaker triplets the following year."

"They aren't that bad."

"Alex, wait until you babysit someone else's kids, then you'll understand."

"Where was Aunt Taylor?"

"I didn't find this out until a month later, but the White Fang and Peregrine forgot her. I don't know how, but they left her at the encampment. She made her way back to Vale, and in the years since, with the help of Grandma Caer, have rebuilt her fabrics shop. Like I said, most of us returned to Beacon, and team RWBY graduated their fourth year as the number one team in Beacon's history. Ozpin survived but damage to his spine left his legs unusable. Aunt Weiss went back to the SDC after school and ousted her bas… father from the SDC and took over. Many of the workers love her now, and Aunt Yang went on to become head of security for the SDC. It's still weirds me out."

"Is it because Aunty Weiss didn't like faunuses?"

"Yeah. The Grimm still roam free. Any Grimm that doesn't declare their loyalty to me is free game."

"That's most of them, right?"

"Yeah. Had to keep your mom employed somehow. No reports about a dragon burning down cities and villages came, so we assumed that Draconem found a place he liked. Peregrine rooms with him apparently. They have long talks about everything."

"But they still visit. I don't think Drac likes me very much."

"Don't say that, hon. Despite what he says or appears to say, he loves you. (for reasons beyond me.) He just doesn't like that you call him Drac."

"You told me to."

"I… yeah. I did, didn't I?"

"What about you and mom? Did you do anything else exciting after?"

"A few things. Your mom and I dated and grew closer. I asked her to marry me two years later. I made her ring from one of the spent bullet casings of her weapon. The wedding rings were made the same. I married her at the end of the year. And one year later I learned about the second greatest person to come into my life."

"The second greatest?"

"Yeah. Ruby will always be my number one. But a few months after learning about it, I got to meet my baby girl. Six years ago, today, I met little Alexandra Rosalind Gintus for the first time."

"That's me."

"Yep. And there's something very important I want you to know."

"What daddy?"

"You will probably not be liked because of me. Your eyes may draw ridicule and scorn, your Grimm side may scare people away. No matter what, you will always be my little girl, and daddy will always be there to protect you. Mommy and daddy will always love you. Goodnight Alex."

"Night dad."

Dorian kissed his daughter on her forehead and left her room. He shut the door silently and turned to see his beautiful wife smiling at him.

"She loves your stories." Ruby said.

"Yeah. She adores you though. I have to keep balance somehow." Dorian answered with a smile and a kiss. "And that wasn't just a story."

"I know. That was what happened to us ten years ago." Ruby replied. "I have news for you, but did you really have to call Blake's kids the troublemaker triplets?"

"I told you, I am never babysitting those terrible terrors again without you." Dorian said. "Blake didn't ask us to babysit them, did she?"

"No. Nothing so bad as that." Ruby replied.

"Taiyang is finally retiring?" Dorian asked.

"Knowing dad, that'll never happen." Ruby replied with a smile as Dorian sat down on the couch in their living Ruby.

"Am I at least getting close?" Dorian asked as Ruby sat on Dorian's lap.

"Nope." Ruby said.

Dorian silenced himself in thought. He wrapped his arms around Ruby, and they cuddled on the couch while he thought. Ruby absentmindedly played with some of Dorian's hair.

"Does it have to do with our daughter?" Dorian asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Ruby replied with a cheeky smile.

"Is it… does it… I give up." Dorian sighed defeated.

Ruby laughed at him. It was a sweet melodious laugh that Dorian never tired of hearing.

"Well, it will please the Third Overlord to hear that his silver eyed warrior has another heir on the way." Ruby said as she moved her hand to her stomach.

"Your pregnant?" Dorian asked.

Ruby nodded with a smile. Dorian smiled and kissed his wife. It was a gentle kiss full of love.

"Boy or girl?" Ruby asked.

"Five lien it's a boy this time." Dorian answered.

"You think he or she will be like Alex?" Ruby asked.

"In some ways yes, in other ways no." Dorian answered.

"How so?" Ruby asked.

"They'll definitely have the Gintus eyes. Heterochromia is present in all Gintus children. All the way back to the first Gintus. I think it's safe to say they'll have a Grimm side as well. Probably not a silver eye though. We still don't know how that will play out with Alex." Dorian replied.

"Yeah. We were told that any child of an Overlord and silver eyed warrior would be unstoppable." Ruby said.

"Yes. No documentation on it though. Never in the history of Remnant has an Overlord fallen for his antithesis." Dorian responded.

"Yeah. Would you change it?" Ruby asked.

"What? Our history?" Dorian asked.

"Yeah. You can change anything, no consequences, what would it be?" Ruby prodded.

"Nothing." Dorian replied. "Same reasoning for my any three wishes. Besides, if we changed anything, there may never be a Silver Eyed Overlord in Remnant again."

"I hope she doesn't face the same problems that Blake did." Ruby said.

"She won't." Dorian replied. "I wasn't kidding when I told her that I would always be there to protect her. That necklace I gave her today is more than just jewelry."

"What does it do?" Ruby asked. "It looks familiar."

"That is the same crimson pearl that you returned to me the day we killed Altdor and Salem. The crimson pearl you told me would remind me of who I was. It took a while, but I imbued the pearl with my power. If she is ever in danger, the _Tenebrae Absoluta_ within will protect her." Dorian explained. "I would never leave her unprotected. Besides, when she becomes a huntress it will be easier for me to look over her."

"How are you so sure she'll become a huntress?" Ruby asked.

"Please, she has strong Rose and Xiao Long genes. I haven't yet met a Rose or Xiao Long who didn't at least try to become a huntress." Dorian answered with a small smile.

"And how will you watch over her easier?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Port is retiring next year. Ozpin reached out and asked if I could take over as Grimm studies professor." Dorian replied.

"Are you licensed to do that?" Ruby asked.

"Probably not. But since when has that stopped Oz?" Dorian asked.

"Good point." Ruby replied.

"So, what now?" Dorian asked.

"We sit here, and you hold me." Ruby answered. "I'm quite comfortable."

"Anything for you, my noble light."

* * *

 **FILE_FULLY_RECOVERED**

 **END_FILE_RECOVERY**

 **Data Log UV045**

 **Information - Thus ends Unforeseen Variable. For now, I am satisfied with where this story has ended, and I currently have no plans for a sequel. However, I may return to this story at a later date and update some of the earlier chapters. If I do end up writing a sequel, worry not, I shall post an update after this to let everyone know.**

 **It's a bittersweet moment right now. I uploaded the first chapter about one and a quarter years ago. Originally, I had no plans on where this would go. Then, I wrote out this end, and I just had to complete the story. As I said at the end of the last chapter, I will be taking a break from writing until the new semester begins. When I return, much of my focus will probably be on my other RWBY story Where Angels Fear to Tread.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with me throughout the entirety of this story. Your support has been greatly appreciated. And to anyone who reads this in the future, thank you. You all have my most sincere gratitude.**

 **However, until the next story, this is StoneTimeKeeper, goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


End file.
